


Lightening the Path

by Charm1355, Mistress_Malica



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 181,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm1355/pseuds/Charm1355, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Malica/pseuds/Mistress_Malica
Summary: "AU In this story Kanan finds Ezra just as he was about to break. Darkness is ready to consume the boy. But has Kanan found him in time to save him from himself?





	1. How it came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone. This is the release of me and Charm 1355 collective story. The story is already on fanfiction and it will be released here as well.

Alone. There he sat, with only his thoughts to keep him company. Curled up in the corner of the cold cell was all young Ezra could do to keep himself warm. As he rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to keep warm (though not too much or he would agitate his many cuts and bruises), he looked around the cell for the thousandth time, only seeing the dark gray walls that trapped him in that retched cell on the horrible imperial base. He looked around and considered for at least the hundredth time that everywhere else would be better than this place. Surviving on the streets didn’t seem nearly as bad as this wretched place, at least he had been free; even if he starved and was constantly cold on the streets with nowhere to sleep and no one as a companion.  
In this imperial base he was forced to go through torturous training sessions, was beaten by not only the troopers who were ‘training’ him, but also by other inquisitors who were ordered by the Grand Inquisitor to show the child no mercy. If Ezra resisted training then he was restrained tightly and painfully in cuffs, in chains, or was stuffed in a cage that he could barely move in. The poor kid especially hated when they strapped him to a torture table, it always meant they would not just punish him by restraining him, but also meant torture for him with intense electroshocks, like they thought it would break him, but he wouldn't .  
Sometimes they also restrained him to test new drugs. Ezra hated that, he could never predict what effect it would have on him. One day it felt like he was on fire, while another day he kept seeing different swirling colors that made him dizzy.  
The prison barley fed Ezra; sometimes not at all as a form of punishment. Ezra felt skinnier, weaker than he had been on the streets. Ezra’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food and water; he was so thirsty, and hungry that it was giving him a massive headache. When not being tortured or forced to train. Sometimes he was left for long periods of time to freeze in the lonely cel he was in at the moment. The isolation seemed to do the worse to Ezra mentally. No noise, no one talking, it was enough to make someone mad. Not that it mattered anyways. Ezra could go mad, could just crock from the torture and training anyways; because the next day he was to be sent to Mustafar, to be executed.  
Death, it frightened him. Ezra couldn’t suppress a shudder of just thinking of what was waiting him, Mustafar. The aching pain he was feeling now from the wounds, from “training” would probably be nothing compared to the pain he would experience there. The threat of going to Mustafar was something the Inquisitor used to try to keep Ezra in line and now he was being transferred there. This was all his fault. He could feel the fear turn into burning hatred when he thought of him.  
Flashback  
Ezra ran down the street with several stormtroopers in pursuit. Ezra quickly scarfed down the fruit he had managed to steal; so he at least they could not take it from him. Ezra hated stealing but what choice did you have as a street rat? The empire had been trying to arrest him for two years now.  
“Come back” shouted a trooper.  
“Yeah right like I would wait for you to arrest me!” Ezra thought as he ran into a small alley with a wall at the end.  
Ezra ran to the wall and started climbing on the pipeline, hoping it would throw them off his trail, as it had before.  
“Come back here you little dirty street rat” snapped the angry troopers from below, but none of them seemed too eager to climb after him. Ezra reached the top and started to climb down on the other side of the building; His feet had barely touched the ground when he felt something cold was wrapped around his neck.  
“You’ve tried that trick before, now hold still unless you want me to strangle you, street rat” said a voice he despised beyond anything else.  
Agent Kallus, the man that first had tried to arrest him. Ezra’s mom and dad had told him it was because he was force sensitive, a term he did not know at the time. It was because of this man that he had lost his parents, because they had resisted his arrest and helped him escape, at the cost of their own freedom. The empire had found his parents broadcast equipment and arrested them on the spot for helping a convict escape and for speaking against the empire. For two years, the empire had hunted him, trying to capture the force sensitive child and now they had him.  
Ezra kicked and screamed in protest of being taken which made Kallus wrap his arms tighter around Ezra’s neck, causing the boy to begin to blackout.  
“This is Agent Kallus, we have him. Alert the Inquisitor immediately” reported Kallus in his commlink.  
“Now street rat you we will go to see the Inquisitor and if your behave we might let you see your parents” Kallus sneered at Ezra.  
It pierced his heart to be reminded of his parents like that, he hated Kallus so much for taking them. Ezra struggled in futile to get away, which made Kallus tighten his hold even more.  
“Such a reckless animal. Let’s see if a street rat can be tamed.” With that Ezra lost consciousness.  
End of flashback  
When Ezra woke up later he found himself in the very cell he was in now, trapped by the Empire and forced by the go through torturous training and it was all because of that stupid man.  
“Stupid agent Kallus”, Ezra thought to himself bitterly, as it was that foul idiot who sent him here, his fault Ezra was in the situation he was in now, how much he hated that man. If he got was just a little stronger, then he would strangle him, he would use the force to...  
“NO!” quickly snapped out of his anger, that was not what his parents would have wished for him, that was the reason he kept resisting. His parents would not wish that, they had always warned him against relying on hatred and anger. His eyes suddenly filled with tears as he thought of his parents.  
Where were they? How were they? What was happening to them? Would they even know when he died? He couldn’t hold back the tears that fell down his cheeks as he thought of how much he missed them. That was when another thought occurred to the child; were they even still alive?  
They were taken almost three years ago, Ezra had no way of knowing if they were prisoner’s, or if they were executed, or something way worse. It made Ezra’s stomach turn at such a horrible thought, but it was possible. The Empire has executed people for less than talking bad of the Empire. Odds we’re that his parents were gone, dead gone. Despite constantly reminding him that the Empire had them, he had never been allowed to see them or learn of their fate. It had made him pretty sure that the empire was lying to him and they were dead and not put away in another prison like Kallus said.  
That was when Ezra couldn’t help but to let out a little chuckle. If his parents were dead, then Mustafar would be a blessing. At least in death he would be away from the Empire, away from all the pain, and back with his mom and dad again. Yet death still frightened him, with its dark endlessness. Ezra had so many questions in regards to death.  
Was it painful? Would his death be worse than the treatment here? He knew that whoever or whatever was waiting on Mustafar it was enough to scare the Inquisitors. When Kallus mentioned it to new prisoner’s they all seemed to look away or even give a slight shiver at the name. And now he was going there, how had it come to such a sentence; because like his parents, he spoke his mind.  
Flashback.  
Ezra fell to the ground and gasped at the new wound in his side, even though it protested at any movement, he hurried to rise. If Ezra failed to get up quickly, he would receive a slash from the Grand inquisitor’s lightsaber. The trooper was standing by his side, waiting for him to continue another round in the combat training. Ezra could feel his anger at the trooper boil and struggled to contain it.  
“Again and this time attack him, try to hurt him,” came the cold voice of the Grand Inquisitor.  
The trooper attacked and Ezra avoided letting his anger out; his anger flamed up over the attacks, but he pushed it aside. Ezra ducked as another punch was thrown and he had to fight an impulse to smash his opponent across the floor by using the force, but he refused to do so.  
“Do as I say, or there will be no food today,” the head Inquisitor threatened.  
Unfortunately it distracted Ezra so much that the trooper got another punch at his jaw and he felt to the ground once again.  
The Inquisitor stood over the boy with angered frustration on his face, “Ezra Bridger, you useless street rat are incapable of doing even the simplest of task” The Grand Inquisitor sheared in anger as Ezra temperament finally reached its peak.  
“That’s because I won’t do it” Ezra retorted back as he stood up, “I won’t ever follow an order from you, or the Empire! I’D RATHER BE DEAD!” Ezra yelled at the Inquisitor, sounding more braver than he actually was, but let his anger guide him so he could stand up for himself.  
The Grand Inquisitor with a scowl on his face raised his hand up to smack Ezra, who had held up his hands over his face in defense, only for the Pau’aun to lower it, turn around, waited for Ezra to lower his arms, before smacking the boy hard across the face so he landed on the ground. Ezra began spitting up blood. For hours the Grand Inquisitor had the troopers beating him trying to get to use the dark side, and was close to succeeding, but remained determined not to use the force as the Inquisitor wanted him to. By the end of the day, Ezra was bloodied and bruised all over, everywhere on him hurt. When The Inquisitor dragged the boy back to the cell, he threw Ezra down onto the floor hard, agitating the poor kid’s injuries.  
“I’ve had enough of you street rat.” The Inquisitor criticized in disgust at Ezra before he told the kid of his decision, “you will be send to Mustafar as soon as the starship arrives in three days. Seems in death, you will escape from me after all.”  
End Flashback.  
Since that happened two days ago (Kallus reminded him of how much time the boy had left), it was only a matter of time before he was to be brought to Mustafar. Ezra had remained in the cell with nothing to eat or drink, even though it had relieved him of the sight of the Inquisitor and troopers that beat him up, it still made him hungry and thirsty. As the familiar sensation of humor consumed him yet again, he wondered what his parents would think of him; proud that he stood up to the monster, or distraught that their only son was to die.  
Ezra did not have long with that thought however as his cell opened, revealing old muttonchops.  
“Get up boy”. Kallus ordered as he got some binders out.  
Ezra remained where he sat, turning away from Kallus in defiance. He had to fight an impulse not to kick him in the gots when he came over to him. The Agent though with a short fuse, yanked Ezra’s hair up so he would stand, slammed him into the cell wall.  
“You really haven’t learned anything here.” With that he bound Ezra’s hands to a chain so Ezra could be dragged along, Kallus seemed to enjoy forcing him to follow him around, chained like a dog.  
Kallus then tugged on the chain, forcing him closer, before smirking  
“The Grand Inquisitor has a visitor he wants you to meet. If I were you I’d give my full attention, who knows, it may just save you from Mustafar.  
Ezra now was actually wondering what the Inquisitor had in mind for him, and if it was worth it, if it meant he didn’t get the ultimate punishment.


	2. How it came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are glad to see people liking our story. If you have any feedback or questions feel free to leave a comment.

Pain; that was the only thing Kanan felt when he awoke. It...everything, hurt … everywhere, even just breathing caused intense pain to his chest and ribs with every breath he took. Kanan opened his eyes, revealing his dimly light cell. As he looked over himself and saw he was bleeding from several freshly inflicted wounds. That damn interrogation droid had been sent in yet again and reopened many of his cuts that they began to bleed once more. During the torture, Kanan had not been able to stop screaming from the agony, and he could now feel his throat was hoarse from his endless cries during the whole session.  
The next thing Kanan registered was that he was freezing, hungry and thirsty. Since he had been captured the trooper’s had only been feeding him every other day; keeping both food and water to a bar minimum, and sometimes not even that. The lack of food had become noticeable to him. As Kanan looked down to his abdomen, he had realized that his ribs could all be counted as his skin was stretched over them.When getting food however, it could be painful because the guard bringing it would kick Kanan in the ribs if he was found asleep. The guards have also been restricting his sleep, keeping it on a bare minimum by coming in and beating him up if they found him asleep. More than once Kanan had been awoken by fist or steeled boots slamming into his side to wake him up. The guards also came in and looked him over, if his wounds showed any sign of healing they would beat him up some more.   
When Kanan finally was allowed to sleep they drugged him with something that made him having nightmares; so he woke up covered in sweat, his heart beating hard against his chest and saw images he could not make sense of. It was not the only drug that the empire had tested on him. Often he felt like he was being used as a lab rat. Some of the other drugs they tested on Kanan gave him horrible hallucinations of his crew dying or being tortured; or made everything more painful to the point that even just blinking was painful when they used that drug on him. There were also drugs that were keeping him conscious through all the torture, giving him panic attacks or clouding his mind so he could not think straight.   
The worst drug regimen that Kanan went through was a daily injection of force suppressants. With it through his system, Kanan could not sense nor use the force. It was strange not being able to sense his surroundings or feel the force around him. Kanan had never felt so disabled as when he went through with those injections. Kanan had really started to hate whenever a syringe was brought into view. The worst part was that many troopers did not know where the veins where and just pinched him with the needle’s until they found the vein.  
Kanan’s thirst made his throat hurt more, and he speculated if the thirst came from either lack of water or his blood lose; which was not good if it was the last one. It was freezing cold in the cell and the fact that they had removed his shirt and thrown it across the room did not help at all. The chains around his wrist and ankles which cut deeply into his skin, made it impossible to retrieve it. The only time he wasn’t wearing the chains was when they strapped him to a torture table which was unfortunately quite often. Kanan feared because of the tearing around the restraints, there wasn’t much skin on his wrist and ankles left.   
The pain from the chains sent a shiver down his spine like he was back in another torture session, though to pick one in particular was near to impossible; now all those unpleasant sessions were blended together into a long painful memory  
Flashback  
Kanan screamed as the torture droid reopened another wound, and the blood started to pour out. His legs was shaking over the pain of standing up and his bag ached over carrying his weight for so long. The wounds had barely healed from the last interrogation. Suddenly the Grand Inquisitor walked in.  
“I will take it from here” the Inquisitor told the droid that left the cell. Kanan almost wished it would stay if it meant the Inquisitor wouldn’t come in. With the torture droid, he knew it was cutting him, the Grand Inquisitor always seemed to find new and worse ways to torment him.  
“Why do you keep resisting? I can end your pain, here and now, if you just talk Jarrus” the Inquisitor offered.  
“Never, I’d rather die than tell you anything” Kanan restored back, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
“Oh Jarrus dying would be the easy part, if you resist then you will suffer until you start begging me to let you die. Now where are the rebels? Tell me now and this can all stop,” the Inquisitor asked again with fury in his eyes.  
“I am right here, do you need your eyes checked?” Kanan mocked.  
Suddenly Kanan felt a pressure against his mind. Kanan raised his mental shield and tried not to let the Inquisitor get in. Pain floated him and it took almost every ounce of energy he had to keep the Inquisitor out.  
A sharp pain in his leg distracted him and he looked at his leg which now had another lightsaber burn. The distraction gave the Inquisitor an entrance and suddenly he felt the Pau’un inside his mind. The Inquisitor looked at his memories, despite his effort to push him out, and grabbed one and pressed it to the conscious part of his mind, making him relive it. It was the memory of when his master was shot. Caleb had been laying by the fire when he heard her. That was when he saw his former comrades attack them.  
“No” he whispered unable to hold his tears back from the pain that came with the memory.  
“So that is how you survived cowered? I often wondered how you did,” the Inquisitor admitted while Kanan stood crying on the torture table.  
Caleb saw Bilaba trying to deflect the shots.  
“Run” yelled Bilaba to him.  
“NO!” Kanan screamed in pure desperation as he managed to push the Inquisitor out, only to receive another burn, this one even bigger than the last. Tears ran down his cheeks from both the physical and mental pain, but he somehow managed to keep the Inquisitor out. Even so the pain of the memory haunted him through the remainder of the session.  
It continued like this until the Inquisitor seemed to tire of the lack of results and Kanan was on the verge of collapsing.  
“You do not know what is best for you, you stubborn fool” snapped the Inquisitor before he activated the electricity.  
Kanan could not even comprehend that he was screaming, all he truly knew was that he was in immense pain. Kanan screamed while in a futile attempt, pulled on the restraints to get away from the painful shock. Finally the darkness surrounded him and allowed him to escape that way.  
End flashback.  
When Kanan had awoken, he had found himself back in this cell, once again chained. Kanan wish he could get the flashbacks to stop, it was bad enough to live through the torture, but having to relive his past brought back the same pain on his heart once more. The memory of Bilaba dying was so painful, and the fact that the Inquisitor had managed to get through his defences and saw it, made him feel sick. Kanan could hear the Inquisitor whisper ‘coward’ in his mind repeatedly, as he saw that Caleb ran from his dying master. Kanan forced back the tears that were about to fall down when he recalled the memory. Yet while sitting here on the ground, Kanan started to understand her choice, she had wanted to protect him. Like he tried to protect the crew and the rebellion right now. Even so the pain from it still lingered. The realization did not bring him any happiness at all.  
Kanan had no doubt that Empire hoped that all of this would break him. So far it had not worked, but he could feel how his strength was fading and resolve lessened and he needed both.   
The Grand Inquisitor was coming dangerously close to breaking him, the forced memory of his dying master was proof. A single tear could not be prevented. It frightened Kanan to think of what the Inquisitor might be able to get from him the next time he tried that tactic. Kanan could not stop himself from feeling fear that he would be forced to rewatch the memory once again. The Inquisitor had seen him cry over it and knew it was something that ate at him.   
Another tactic that had came close to working was the threat of Mustafar. The Grand Inquisitor had more than once threatened to transfer him to Mustafar and it had almost made him speak for the slim hope he could avoid that. Kanan had heard disturbing rumors about that place and it scared him, like it would any Jedi.   
The lack of food, water, heat, and sleep had set its mark on Kanan, and the regularly torture session had shaken him; his defiance of the Inquisitor were lessening as the effects of the torture had set in.  
The tingling in his legs made him aware it had fallen asleep as he tried to stand up, at least as much as the chain allowed; feeling all his cuts, wounds, and burns kick in even more. Kanan gasped at the pain that threaten to consume him as his legs were shaking, refusing to hold his weight and he hurried to sit down before he risked collapsing. How desperate he wanted to get away from here. Kanan hated being here alone in this cold cell with nothing but the pain to keep him company. Pain and worries, worries that suddenly the Grand Inquisitor would open the door and show him his captured crew. Kanan worried they would try to come for him only to end up caught. Kanan did not want to be here, he was not meant to be here, his only constellation however was that his crew, his family, were safe.   
Kanan missed them all dearly, he missed watching Sabine create her masterpieces, sparring with Zeb as they laughed with each other, Ashoka’s clear and quick thinking when she joined them, and of course Hera with her passion and determination for their cause. How long had it been since he had been captured? It felt like months, but he feared it would turn out to be only a week he had been captured. Yet it was better this way, Kanan would rather die for them than see any of them be put through the same torment he was enduring.  
But how had he ended up in such turmoil? How had it gone so wrong? The information had seen legit enough. The word was that the Empire would harness and use a large amount of cyper crystals. So Ashoka, Zeb, Hera, Sabine and himself had gone to stop them.  
Flashback.  
Ahsoka had received the intel from an ‘inside man’. According to the intel, kyber crystals were found in caves in the southern part of the Planet of Lothal. The Empire was supposedly harvesting the crystals for uses unknown, but the rebellion knew it wouldn’t be good.  
The Crew decided to destroy harvesting equipment to stop the process, or the very least delay it. Ahsoka’s curiosity had lead her to accompany the crew on the mission.  
The trip to the cavern was not difficult, Hera stood on standby in the phantom for a quick getaway. Just as the crew reached the center of the cave, Kanan and Ahsoka could sense the Forces strong warning, right as the ambush occurred.   
The crew fought them off valiantly, but the troopers outnumbered them, and with the Inquisitor leading the troopers, the Empire actually had the upper hand.  
Kanan knew they couldn’t win, the crew was just by the entrance of the cave when he made the call. With every ounce of energy he had left, he force pushed the crew out of the cave and caused the entrances to become a blockade of rocks.   
Hera picked up the crew, and though Kanan knew her heart ached at the thought of leaving Kanan, she and the crew had to flee as oncoming troopers and ships came closer, leaving their brave leader behind.  
Kanan sensed how the crew removed itself further and further from them, as he was cuffed and dragged along to be presented to the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan smiled at the act, he had no regrets as he was pushed to his knees and he looked up at the Inquisitor.  
“Where is the rest?” the Inquisitor roared in anger.  
“They had an appointment, so it will just be me to enjoy your charming personality” Kanan mocked before the trooper could say anything.  
Kanan felt the blood forming in his mouth as a trooper smashed his face for speaking up.  
“He pushed the rest out and blocked the entrance with rocks, they will be long gone before we clear the road” the trooper told.  
The Inquisitor looked angry and to Kanan’s surprise terrified at this.  
“I will have to talk to my master about this. In the meantime I want the transporter made ready and when I come back I want to see him bloody and beaten.” the Inquisitor ordered as he left.  
Kanan had barely time to see him leave before he felt both fists and boot slamming into him from different sides and hit different parts of the body. The pain exploded and he could do nothing but just take the beating and hope it would stop soon. His vision blurred out and his breathing became uneven. It was a relief to think of he had saved the crew from this. The pain grew and he was dimly aware that he had started to cough up blood because of the many beatings.  
“It is enough for now, throw him into a transport, we are going to the base. When we arrive take him to an interrogation room. Let us see if we can correct that mouth of his” he heard the Inquisitor say.  
“My mouth is … just fine … check ... yours, .. it need some water and soap” Kanan managed to hiss out in an effort to defy the Inquisitor.  
Kanan received another blow for that remark. Kanan’s vision was somewhat blurred but he certainly felt it when his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked to force his eyes to meet the Inquisitor’s eyes.  
“For helping them escape I will make you wish you were dead jedi” the Inquisitor said in an ice cold and deadly tone, the Pau’un blistered in anger and … fear?.  
Kanan could not contain a shutter at the threat, he would be forced to face torture and the Inquisitor would be there through it all.  
As they arrived at the base he was dragged into an interrogation room. When Kanan saw the metal interrogation table, he struggled against being placed there, making the troopers slam him into the wall. Pain flooded him even more as he troopers slammed his ribs again and again until they all heard a sickening snapping sound, telling them that at least one rib was broken. Kanan screamed and pain made him go limp and he stopped struggling as he felt a needle penetrate his neck and a cold serum entered his veins. It took a short while, but suddenly he stopped sensing anything around him. What was going on? The force was leaving him? How? Kanan did not like this at all.  
“Hold him tight” snapped a trooper and he could feel how the hands holding him tightened.  
He was dragged the short distance between the wall and the table, to weak to struggle.  
Kanan stood as he was strapped to the plank, gasping for air trying to come to terms with the pain and what would come next. As the storm trooper left, a torture droid came in. Kanan bit his teeth together determined not to say anything. As the droid starting working on him, making cut after cut, poking him and administering a drug that made his body feel like he was on fire, he tried to contain the pain. It was difficult, especially because he already was in so much pain from the beatings before this.  
As time went by the pain grew worse and worse and it became more and more difficult to keep himself from screaming. Every time he screamed, it stung because of his broken rib(s). The table forced him to constantly stand up, bearing his weight without any alleviation, he was on the verge of blacking out. Kanan looked up and saw the Inquisitor walking in looking angry at him.  
“Take him to his cell” he snapped and the troopers took him down and cuffed his hands and dragged him to a small cell.  
They brought him to wall and chained his ankles before removing the cuff and press him into the wall. Kanan felt how the troopers removed his shirt making it even colder before turning him around and chained his wrist as well. The Inquisitor glared coldly at him. When the troopers was done the Inquisitor hand suddenly closed around his throat making him struggle for breath.  
“You better rethink your stand on not saying something, because I was easy on you this time. I can and will let this torment go on so much more if you don’t speak. I wouldn’t try using the force either, these chains is designed specifically for force users and tighten if you use the force” the Inquisitor said before he released him.  
Kanan gasped for air, which hurt his lung and ribs terribly, and he took some deep painful breaths before he could even comprehend what was said. Kanan could not even use the force when the serum wore off? It wasn’t enough that he could not even move from the spot, he could not even fully stand up because of the chains, no they took the force away from him also. Kanan felt so disabled. Even so he refused to give in.  
“Keep him on absolute minimum of food and water. Don’t let him sleep more than bare minimum without my approval and keep him freezing. Remember to administer the force suppressant and make sure his wound won't heal. Beat him up if needed be, I want him in pain at all time” the Inquisitor said before tossing his shirt across the room and left.  
The troopers left too, but not before they had slammed him a few more times making the pain even worse. Kanan was left to suffer the pain, to being starved, refused water and sleep. Those dark thoughts kept repeating in his mind as he tried to make himself comfortable, with no success.  
End of flashback  
The cold and his rumbling stomach dragged Kanan back to reality. “My luck had to run out sooner or later.” he thought to himself bitterly. Truthfully however, he and Ahsoka were probably the last light force users in the galaxy. The Empire had been hunting him down for fourteen years. At least he can say he made it this far, that he last it as long as he he had, at least…  
Kanan’s body shook as a sudden shiver got sent up his spine. Kanan desperately wanted his shirt back. Kanan may not of been able to take it on with the chains on; but at least he could bundle it with his chest to get some warmth. Kanan made one more attempt to reach for his shirt through the force. Expecting nothing, he was surprised when it moved, just a smidge.  
Kanan was lost in confusion. Then he quickly realized that the suppressant, it must be wearing off. Kanan knew that the binder’s would tighten if Kanan attempted to use the force, but at the very least he could get his shirt back. Kanan was freezing so much that he deemed it worth it. So with careful concentration, he started to drag it to him. The shirt came closer but the pain increased around his wrist and ankles. Kanan bit his teeth together trying to concentrate which was becoming more and more difficult. The shirt was only a few inches away when blood started to run down his hands from his wrist and ankles followed in the moment he grabbed his shirt. Kanan was gasping in pain, praying the stinging bleeding would stop when he felt it; a presence.   
While Kanan’s first instinct was to fear the Inquisitor coming, he didn’t feel fear. Instead he felt...sad. Kanan was sure that there was someone, a force user who was sad and probably trapped somewhere they didn’t want to be. But once Kanan had some form of warmth, he forgot about this other force user in the moment.  
Kanan carefully bundled his chest with his shirt which made the blood from his wounds fall onto his shirt. Kanan felt a small warmth which was a great comfort to him; though his mind was now back on the other presence.  
Kanan speculated over the other presence. Kanan was both saddened that another soul could be trapped here, and encouraged because it meant he was not as alone as he first had assumed. Was the person aware of Kanan’s location? Kanan captured small glimpses of hope but otherwise sadness sometimes mingled with despair and fear mixed inside this being. Kanan knew how that was, he had greatly come to learn all about despair and fear while being here.  
As Kanan began to question who it could be, the door opened, and the ugly pau’un grinned at him with a crooked smile. He tried not to show but he felt both fear and anger. Kanan had learned to associate the Inquisitors presence with pain, and anger because the man inflicted the pain onto him. The inquisitor walked over to him and noticed the shirt.  
“I did not recall giving you permission to use that” the Inquisitor snapped and snatched his shirt, threw it across the room and kicked him in the ribs.  
Kanan forced himself to remain impassive, but he really wanted to try and grab the shirt, he would not show how desperate he truly was. The shirt was more than just warmth it was also comfort in a time where there was only pain and endless questions he tried not to answer. Due to the chains he could not really move away from the kick and the pain in the ribs flamed up, making him cry out which only increased the pain.  
“Get him up and inject him again; it would seem that the suppression has worn off” the Inquisitor called as four stormtroopers entered his cell.  
Kanan glared at the Inquisitor for that, he had just gotten the force and his shirt back, only to lose both of them again, he really hated those drugs, he hated even more that they were used on him. One of the troopers took out a syringe, pulled kanan’s head back by his hair, and injected Kanan with the suppressant right into his neck. Kanan winced in pain as the sharp metal needle left his body and the cold serum of the suppressant entered his veins. Once again Kanan was without the force. The Inquisitor could clearly sense his frustration over this and turned around and smiled coldly to him.  
“It seems to be you will serve a purpose for me after all.”  
SWR  
Hands cuffed behind his back and tropper’s all around him, Kanan made the long trek down the hall. Though he questioned as to where they were taking him, all Kanan could focus on was not collapsing from the pain that ensnared his body. The dizziness was not helping matters, as the lack of food was leaving with little energy to even walk. His legs were shaking and it took all his energy to keep himself upright. Kanan knew only one thing, it was not the way the interrogation room. Could this mean his fear would be proven valid? Had the Inquisitor captured the crew? The thought alone filled him with panic. No, it had to be something else, he hoped. The pain grew when for the third time felt the butt of a blaster slammed into his side because he could not keep pace with the Inquisitor, who was walking in front of them. Unfortunately the hit was located at the ribs that were broken and he felt to ground crying out in pain, he wished he could take a hand to the side but the cuff prevented it. Kanan laid on the ground gasping over the pain, his rib protesting at any movement, when the Inquisitor came over to him.  
“Get him up” the Inquisitor ordered.  
A trooper grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet which made the pain even worse. Another slap felt over the face making it burn over the contact with the Inquisitor’s hand.  
“Pathetic” the Inquisitor said before he turned and started walking.  
“Hit him in the back or on his face in the future, I don’t have time for him laying on the ground just because he is weak and pathetic” the Inquisitor said as he was pushed forward.  
Finally what seemed like forever, they made their way to the courtyard, where the sun’s light burned his eyes, impairing his vision; only adding to the discomfort and pain when a trooper pushed him down to his knees. It took some time for the dizziness to settle down. It was the first time he had been outside since his capture, so his eyes had gotten used to dim lit rooms. As his eyes adjusted to the sun’s light, he saw the courtyard was surrounded by walls, with transporters and TIE fighter’s. The dirt on the grounds was a dark brown, making the place so dry, lifeless.  
“Are we here to work on your tan Inquisitor, you could certainly need it” he mocked the Inquisitor.  
One of the troopers slammed his fist into his head and he could feel blood forming in his mouth, which he spit out. The pain grew and it took him a few painful breath before he looked up.  
“Laugh while you can Jarrus. Your execution will be shortly,” said the Inquisitor with a disturbing grin.


	3. Survival or Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are glad to see the story is being watched. We hope you like it. Here is chapter 3.

Kanan’s heart sank to his stomach for a moment. Kanan knew he was going to die anyways, he just assumed it would be from the torture and not a sudden execution. Kanan though realized that his sudden end would be due to his pure willpower to remain silent and loyal to the Rebellion, and not from being a coward and giving in to the Inquisitors questioning; Kanan remained strong to the end. The irony was that by being killed, he would be saved from breaking down and telling the Empire anything. Kanan would be saved from seeing Bilaba being killed again, like his master, he would die protecting those he cared about. Kanan knew Ashoka would look after the crew now that he was no longer able to do so. Kanan would miss all of them. Kanan hoped they would not miss him too much, and that the empire would never capture them. So despite his rapid heartbeat racing and his throat becoming much drier than it had already been, he kept his poker face on, showing no emotion to the news.  
Kanan let out a mocking chuckle, “Finally realized you won’t get anything out of me, huh”.  
The Inquisitor’s smile fell. The Pau’uns face contorted to a scowl as he smacked Kanan hard across the face. As Kanan spat up some more blood, imperial gates began to open, returning the Inquisitor’s horrid grin.  
“I decided you would be perfect for target practice for your executioner.”  
The Inquisitor walked towards the opening wall and Kanan recognized Kallus, but it took a moment for Kanan to register what Kallus had in his hand. A chain that was dragging something, someone. Kanan expected to see some huge criminal followed by guards, but as Kallus came out, Kanan saw the chain attached to cuffs, restraining small hands. That was when the being came out into the light, Kanan was appalled when he realized Kallus was dragging a resisting, small, and beaten child.  
“A kid?” Kanan began to question as to why Kallus was dragging a chained child into the courtyard. Kanan had to question it for a few moments before what he saw told him the horrible truth; the child looked to be no older than 12, maybe even only 10, his clothes tattered, his dark blue hair a mess. The boy looked like he hadn’t bathed for a long time, judging by the dirt that was everywhere. On the boy’s face showed two features; his bright blue eyes, and the bruises that littered his face. Kanan noticed the child was far too skinny, the boy’s bones were easily seen on his body, he looked starved. The child also seemed unstable on his feet, like every step was going to send him to the ground in exhaustion. The child was limping rather badly too. The child glanced at him, the kid eyes were almost piercing through his soul, full of curiosity as he gazed at Kanan. That was until he was brought to the Inquisitors side and the child’s eyes became full with fear as he saw the Pau’un. What had they done to the child to spark such fear in his eyes?  
Kanan’s anger boiled as his heart ached for the abused child. Kanan knew the Empire were awful being’s, but seeing this sort of treatment, confirmed they were monsters.  
SWR  
Ezra fought the pulling of the chains all the way down the hallway. He refused to make it easy for them, even though the cuffs cut into his hands. One would think he had gotten used to that kind of pain by now but it kept hurting.  
“Stupid boy stop pulling, it is only yourself you harm” muttered Kallus and pulled so hard he nearly fell over. But he had tried this before and managed to regain balance by leaning down and use his center to balance so he did not fall. Even so, more pain sparked in his legs that were already bad because of his sprains, and it was hard to walk properly. Ezra raised back up. Ezra realised they were going to the courtyard where they sometimes “trained” and pulled some more. Ezra hated that type of training that was done there, it was usually him being hunted down by troopers as they used their blasters at him. Even though they were set on stun it still hurt. Sometimes one of the Inquisitor’s was there giving him lightsaber lessons, those were even worse. Every time he trained there he ended up in immense pain, and he would not be going there if he could prevent it, so he pulled even more.  
“STUPID BOY! STOP RESISTING” shouted Kallus and smacked him across the face despite his best effort to turn away.  
“I won't go there, I won’t train” Ezra snapped back.  
That earned Ezra another slap and he heard Kallus mumble ‘stupid boy’ once again. Ezra felt slightly dizzy from all the movement; added to the fact he has had no food for so long. Ezra felt his face burning from the slaps, but was relieved that there was no blood, he did not need to bleed any more than he already had. They continued to the courtyard and he only pulled two more times not wanting to receive another beating. Ezra’s face hurt along with all the other bruises that was already there. Out of instinct he tried to take his hand to his face but this time Kallus had enough. Kallus pulled so hard on the chain that Ezra fell hard to the floor.  
“You pull one more time boy and I let you be dragged like this the rest of the way now get up street rat” he sneered.  
How much Ezra hated him, he got up and stopped pulling, Ezra knew it was not an empty threat. When they entered the field, he had expected the Inquisitor to be there, but he did not recognise the other man, another prisoner by the looks of it.   
“Is the man part of a training session somehow?” he wondered.  
The man who was kneeling with his hands tied behind his back and troopers surrounding him. The man did not look good; with cuts and wounds all over his bare torso, some of them still bleeding. The man had bruises in all kind of colors and sizes, he could even see a few lightsaber burn both on his torso and his legs showed similar marks. In fact, the man's pants were so ripped that one could see his legs littered with cuts and burns showing through the torn fabric. Like him, it looked like he wasn’t being feed enough and the man’s bones was standing out from the skin.  
If he did not know better he would think that a Gundark had tried to run over this man - twice. But it was his eyes that had dark bags under them from lack of sleep, that made Ezra stare. They were turquoise and filled with pain and sadness … and sympathy? Wait what? No the last had to be a mistake. Who would ever have sympathy for him a dirty street rat? When he looked again it diminished, but quickly replaced with rage as the man glared at the Inquisitor.  
Ezra was brought to the Inquisitor’s side, which sent chills up his spine.  
“Attention boy” the Inquisitor spoke as he turned to him instead.  
Ezra remembered from his previous experience to look up at the Pau’an, the last time he had not given the Inquisitor his attention, he had ended up with lightsaber burns all over his body. Kallus gave the Inquisitor the chain and he gulped, it was never a good thing when the Inquisitor held that. It often meant that the Inquisitor wanted to train Ezra personally and that always ended up with pain and him being angry.  
“To say that you have been a disappointment is an understatement. You have not completed a single task, I have given you. You are a pathetic street rat. Nothing more than a parasite that needs to be annihilated. Your death sentence on Mustafar will occur tonight. But I am willing to spare you if you do a task for me. You see that man there?” the Inquisitor asked and pointed to the man.  
Ezra nodded and looked at the man again, his eyes bugged out with anger, why though puzzled Ezra. When the Inquisitor started speaking again he looked back up again.  
“This man has committed crimes against the empire and this is how you end up when you do that. Take a good look, do you wish to end up like this?” the Inquisitor asked.  
The Inquisitor nodded to a trooper who yanked the man up by the hair so his chest was shot forward making the injuries much easier to spot for Ezra, as he looked for the third time at the unfortunate man. Ezra moved closer, although he was careful not to pull on the chain as the Inquisitor would punish much harder than Kallus. The man yelped in pain while Ezra once again looked at the man, it did not take a genius to see that he was in a lot of pain; how could he not be with all those wounds, cuts, burns and bruises; possibly freezing since the guy had no shirt. As Ezra looked closer, he could also see traces of prick marks that showed signs of needle injections into him repeatedly by the looks of it. The man’s lips were dried like he had not been given water for a long time. The man’s stomach started to rumble, revealing the stranger’s hunger. There was traces of blood running from his mouth, telling Ezra that the man must have received blows to the face, just like he did. There was also burn marks next to the lightsaber burns. The man slumped to the ground when the trooper released him; it took a moment before the man had the energy to get back up, which could not be easy when his hands was tied behind his back. Ezra saw the man look at him, once again his eyes was filled with sadness and sympathy, Ezra actually felt sad for the man which surprised him.   
Ezra felt a pull in the chain and he hurried back to the Inquisitor to look at him.  
“So if you do not wish to receive the ultimate sentence,” the Inquisitor smiled coldly to him,  
“Then you have to execute him” the Inquisitor said.  
Ezra’s heart stopped, almost frozen at the thought of taking another one's life.   
SWR  
There was completely silence in the courtyard as the child seemed to freeze completely. The Inquisitor had lost it; he had just asked a child to be executioner. Kanan was completely enraged that the Empire would commit such a sinful act. The Jedi soon found his voice.  
“YOU ARE MAD, YOU TWISTED MONSTER! THIS IS A CHILD NOT AN EXECUTIONER!” he roared in rage.  
The Inquisitor walked over to him full anger before he turned to one of stormtroopers.  
“Whip” he snapped.  
The trooper left shortly and another one brutally forced him to the ground. While he lay there and waited he looked at the scared child which was being brought over to watch, the child was pulling at the chain to avoid the upcoming event, only for the trooper to smack the child upside the head. Seeing the mistreating of the child with his own eyes made him angry, but he could not do anything to stop it, as much as he wished he could. Kanan would endure the whipping for the sake of this child, he would have been disappointed with himself had he not spoken up against it. A child should never be asked to become an executioner, it was cruel. The trooper came back and handed the Inquisitor an electro whip. Kanan knew it was going to burn deep into his skin, but he couldn’t help but to say.  
“Take your best shot.”  
SWR  
Ezra was not sure his heart would ever take another beat it felt like it had stopped.  
“YOU ARE MAD, YOU TWISTED MONSTER! THIS IS A CHILD NOT AN EXECUTIONER” the man shouted.  
Ezra was lost for words the man was about to be executed maybe even by him and he spoke up in his defense. Ezra gulped, no one got away with speaking that way to the Inquisitor that looked furious.  
“Whip” the Inquisitor snapped.  
The man was forced to lay on the ground by one trooper while another brought an electro whip over and gave it to the Inquisitor. A stormtrooper grabbed Ezra’s chain and dragged him closer to the two men, so he had a full close up view. Ezra could not prevent himself from pulling on the chain, desperate to avoid it. The smack across the face was instantly and it burned even more than Kallus slap. Ezra managed to not cry out, he hated when the Inquisitor taunted him about how weak he was, it made him mad and refused to give the Inquisitor that satisfaction. Ezra could not feel any blood but he feared would not take much after so many slaps and he could not afford to lose more blood. Ezra was afraid that he had lost too much already and with the lack of food and water that could be fatal. Ezra did not want to see this, he did not want to see the Inquisitor whip the poor man, but he knew that he would not be permitted to look away, or Ezra would receive the same punishment as the unfortunate man was about to endure.   
“Take your best shot.” the man said.  
‘How could the man say that in a situation like this?’ Ezra was chocked by this. The Inquisitor would certainly do so, and how could the man be so defiant when he was about to be wiped, wiped because of speaking up for him. The man must be in considerable pain already; he defied the Grand Inquisitor and now he was about to receive a new beating, how could he manage such a thing?  
The Inquisitor raised his arm and slammed the whip into the man’s back. The power of the blow was clearly strong, he could hear the swip in the whip very loudly and see the long, large bleeding wound that had opened at the blow. The man screamed in pain, Ezra winched at the sound, his stomach twisted, he wanted to look away. Another lash and the man screamed again. At the third lash and scream, it took all of Ezra’s willpower not to turn away, close his eyes and hold his hands over his ears; not like he could do any of those things with his hands bound and attached to a chain. The man’s back was quickly becoming painted in his own blood as it ran down his back, and every whiplash opened a new wound. The pool of blood became bigger and bigger. Tears ran down the man’s chin because of the pain. It was making Ezra feeling sick to his stomach, that bile began to build in his throat.  
“Stop, he can’t take it anymore!” he shouted to the Inquisitor, but the Pau’un just kept going.  
The man’s scream become more and more desperate, like he would die if it didn’t stop. The screams pierced Ezra’s eardrums so much that he was sure they would bleed soon. The poor man was in so much pain, how could anyone survive such pain? The man tried in desperation to use his legs to push himself out of reach of the whip, but a trooper grabbed him and was about to push him back when the Inquisitor ceased for a short moment.  
“Turn him around” The Inquisitor said.  
The troopers forced the man around so he had his head upside, but the man tried to struggle against that. While the troopers turned the man around the Inquisitor turned to him. Ezra could not stop a shiver when the Inquisitor smiled coldly to him.  
“Are you watching street rat? I don’t want you to miss this” the Inquisitor pointed out in almost a demonic voice.  
The inquisitor turned back to the man and they both saw the man glared at the Inquisitor with both anger and fear before he closed them. The man tried to turn his head away, probably in an effort to protect his eyes, but a trooper pushed it back. The Inquisitor raised his arm and the next whiplash felt over the man’s chest, where his heart is located. The man screamed louder than ever before. There was such desperation and pain in the scream, the man was even starting to shake from the pain. The Inquisitor raised his arm high for another lash.  
Ezra finally had enough,“STOP IT, HE CAN’T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF YOU MONSTER!” Ezra screamed at the top of his lungs.  
This seemed to have caught the Inquisitor's attention, as the Inquisitor finally stopped.  
The poor man on the ground catching his breath as he inhaled sharp gasp of air that showed how much pain he is in. The man just laid there, too weak to get back up, his eyes were shut together hard as if that would make all the stinging pain go away. The tears ran down on the man’s cheeks, he was shaking from the pain and he barely seemed to hold on to consciousness.  
With the now bloody whip in his hand, the Inquisitor approached Ezra, who was shaking in fear. Ezra looked fearful at the whip, scared he now would end up with the same whip to his back. After all he had just insulted the Inquisitor.  
“Interesting,” The Inquisitor noticed inquisitively, “An orphaned boy who was had no compassion shown to him by others, still shows empathy for a man he doesn’t even know; and never will.”  
The Inquisitor then placed his own blaster in Ezra’s hands. The boy looked at the instrument, the horrible item that could cause so much destruction. The Inquisitor got to his level behind him and spoke into his ear “Now shoot him if you know what is best for yourself, if you don’t both he and you will be sent to Mustafar. Do it and I will let you see your parents again”  
Ezra looked over to the bloody man, as he was forced to his knees again and held up by his shoulders by two troopers, as he could not keep himself upright. Blood was running down his shoulders and chest from where the whip had hit him. The wound over the chest was large, bleeding heavily and must cause the man a lot of pain. Ezra could hear the man’s painted breathing from where he stood, and saw the pain on the man’s face, that had become very pale and sweat was howling down from it. The trooper let go on the chain so he could walk without restrictions.  
Ezra walked over to the man while holding the blaster unsure of what to do. A part of him was scared; scared he would end up like that if he did not do as he was told and killed the man. Perhaps it would be better to let him escape this place by killing him? A small voice told him that the world was cold and cruel and one had to look after oneself before anyone else. That was why he had to shoot him, to avoid this kind of torment. There was no other way. Another part of him wanted to do it for the slim chance that he could see his parents, he missed them so much.  
Tears began to fall down Ezra’s face as he was met with such a terrible ultimatum; kill the man and live despite losing all sense of good left in him, or refuse and both the man and himself will be sent to mustafar.  
“It’s...okay”. Spoke the broken voice from the man. Ezra stared at him, he heard the man, but how could he say it was okay to be killed, to die.  
The man nodded as he smiled and closed his eyes.  
That smile, his defiance, it was so familiar. Just like his parents resistance, just like his father’s smile. His hand shook around the weapon which made it very unsteady and lowered it.  
“What are you waiting for street rat this is not something you have all day for” he heard the Inquisitor snap.  
He raised the shooter again and aimed straight for the heart, his finger on the firing mechanism. Ezra could do it, he had to do it, the man had said it was okay to do it. So he should just get it over with. But then looked at the man as his blood fell to the floor. The man was bleeding because he voiced his anger at what they were making Ezra do. The man stood up for him. In all his time alone, this man was the first to show any signs of empathy towards him  
“What am I thinking?” Ezra questioned himself in disgust. This was a person, a living being. Ezra had no right to take his life. Agent Kallus life perhaps, but not this man’s.  
This man was in this situation for the same reason his parent’s were taken away; because they spoke their minds. Ezra had to do the same now, even if it cost him his life. The Inquisitor would never keep his word, even if his parents was alive.  
For a short second he was tempted to turn around and shoot Kallus before he no doubt would be punished for that. Shouting the Inquisitor would not work, but Kallus did not have the force or a lightsaber. Ezra could rid the world and himself of this plague. How much suffering had that man not coursed? Kallus deserved it, Ezra certainly wanted to do so. Ezra could feel the hatred build inside him, every time he felt that it was becoming more difficult to ignore it. Yet if he did so the Inquisitor would win. Ezra couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't! Ezra resisted his antics for too long just to end up like him.  
“NO!” he shouted as he chucked the blaster as hard as he could. Even with his bound hands Ezra was able to throw the blaster into the wall, shattering the weapon.  
Ezra got a glimpse of the man again; a look of shock and puzzlement was evident in his eyes. ‘I did it in honor of you mom and dad, wherever you are. I hope you are proud for I will die for this, like you might have’ Ezra thought. But quickly the chains that bound him were tugged, as Kallus yanked him close enough to kick him in the gut, causing Ezra to cough up some blood before collapsing onto his knees. Another slap hit him hard across the face and nose, resulting in his nose bleeding all over himself. Ezra started to wonder if he had been wrong in not shooting Kallus.   
“You insolent little-,” Kallus began to berate before he was interrupted.  
“That’s enough!” The Inquisitor ordered calmly, “We gave the boy a choice, and he has chosen his fate; both their fate.”  
Ezra knew what the Inquisitor meant; that he was going to die. While Ezra shuttered at the thought, he caught a glimpse of the bloodied man, who was giving the Inquisitor the death stare.  
“Load them onto the Starship. Mustafar will be their new home soon.  
As both boy and man were dragged away, they got one more glimpse of the other, both asking themselves the very same thing, “Why?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was brutal. I hope you all managed. Leave us a comment and tell us what you think.


	4. Someone like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter released. We hope you like it and would love to hear what you think.

Ezra was dragged along by a stormtrooper. His heart was racing at high speed after what happened. The dizziness had gotten worse from what happened, it caused his stomach to ache for food and water. Ezra could feel the blood from his nose and his mouth still had some blood in his mouth, he wanted to take his hand up to stop it and spit out the blood. Yet he could not do anything about it or he would end up more beaten than he already was and he could not take more beating right now. Not that it would matter, he would soon be on Mustafar and then he would be killed along with the man. Ezra knew he had done the right thing by refusing to kill the man, but he had sealed his own fate and the man’s by doing so. Ezra could not stop but wonder if the man was angry at him because they were being sent to Mustafar, and it was kind of Ezra’s fault.  
The man was being forced forward but it looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, his eyes was closed, his face ghastly pale and he was shaking violently. The man winced at every step he took and his legs, which were shaking, looked like they would collapse any minute, refusing to carry his full weight much longer. It did not take long before the man collapsed, a trooper then slammed his foot into the man’s stomach; causing the man to cry out weakly as the beating continued, but not even that made the man stand. The man just laid there trying to catch his breath. Too weak to even stand, while taking beating, after beating on his thin frame. Finally the troopers gave up and started dragging him instead.  
They entered the transport and the trooper secured the chain to the wall in the small transport while dragging the man into a small cage on the opposite side where they let go of him and he collapsed on the ground. The man moaned a bit before laying completely still with his eyes close. The troopers did not remove the cuffs and man was left with bound hands despite being locked up in a cage, the man’s wrist might hurt just as much as his did. Ezra could feel his own wrist hurting, the binders gnawed in what little skin he had left there. Ezra knew the man was out cold from the intense pain; his breathing while even were sharp intakes of air. The man’s back was bathed in blood and large cuts, some of them were still bleeding, it was horribly to look at. The pain the man must be in must be in, it made Ezra remember how he felt when he was on the receiving end. Not to mention that the whipping had happened because of him, it was hard not to feel guilty. As he sat there, Ezra looked upon the man and speculated about who he was and what he had done to be send to Mustafar with him. If the man was arrested then he was a criminal, but if the Empire wanted him, then he couldn’t be all bad. Well at least not as bad as the Empire.  
These thoughts were replayed in his head as the transporter began to head to the starship to load them on. Ezra held his hands onto his nose to stops the bleeding, but it it took most the journey for the blood to coagulate. The man’s wound slowly stopped to bleed as well, but he man did not stir.  
The Starship was within sight when Ezra saw the man open his eyes. The boy didn’t know why he jumped when he noticed the man was awake; maybe because he thought the man would of bleed out from his injuries  
The man then locked eyes on Ezra, but seemed to have problems focussing on him. The man moaned in pain in a low tone, and took some deep pained breath. As the man lifted his head and started to try and get up, Ezra knew he would want to talk, which would only make things worse for both of them.  
“Kid? What-,” he began to croak out.  
“Sshh if the guards hear us talking they’ll beat us up” Ezra whispered to the man in fear. Relief washed over him when he noticed the troopers hadn’t heard either of them.  
It was quiet for a moment before the man asked something that Ezra knew was eating at him  
“Why didn’t you shoot me?” The older male whispered as he attempted to sit up, only to slumber down to the ground, too weak to succeed. The man took a few pained breath while his face grimaced over the pain of the collapse. The man’s cuffed hands was not making it easy for him to get up.  
Ezra was a little surprised; not because the man asked it, but because he didn’t completely know why either. Not that he had the time to answer because soon the transport stopped, and the Starship ramp was down, ready for the prisoner pick up.  
While one trooper came and dragged Ezra along others had to haul the man, probably cause they knew he would collapse if he attempted to stand. As the stranger was brought down one hall, Ezra down another dark hall. Ezra could feel the man’s look follow him as he walked down the hallway, the pain in his legs increasing with every step.  
Once the trooper brought him to a cell, he undid Ezra’s cuff and chain and kicked the boy inside. Ezra fell inside and immediately felt the pain upon the impact with the ground. Ezra felt dizzy; and for a time, things seemed to spin, despite the fact he was laying down, but his heart rate had at least slowed down. Ezra didn’t bother to get up; not to pound on the door or to find a way out. Ezra just laid there for some time. His wrists hurt after the long time in binders, his sprained legs were aching, but at least the cell was less cold than the last. Ezra was also both thirsty and hungry but he doubted he would get anything. The question the man had asked kept repeating in his mind. Ezra supposed he had all the way to Mustafar to figure it out however long that took; even if he realized the answer, he doubted he would live long enough to tell it to the man. Perhaps he could whisper it to him when they transported them down to Mustafar before they would both be killed.  
Turning onto his back to get more comfortable, he saw it; his miracle, his way out a vent. On the ground underneath the cell’s bench was an air vent, one that could easily be overlooked by the troopers. Ezra hurried to the vent, to see if there was a loose screw that could loosen the door, only for his luck to give him a second blessing and show the vent hatch could be swung opened.  
Ezra listened for a moment in case anyone was coming for him. When he found it clear he crawled into the vent, to possible freedom. Slowly he crawled through the vent as to not alert anyone. The slow movement also helped to not aggravate the cuts and his sprained legs. He would not risk lose the first chance for freedom he had since the he was captured. Of course there was still one problem, how was to get out of the starship. Ezra knew the ship was already in mid-air, probably already in space. Ezra could try to steal a shuttle but he could not fly one; he could drive a speeder, but space shuttles weren’t the same thing. Ezra knew his best chance was to remain hidden, long enough for the ship to leave Mustafar and escape on the first habitable planet it went to after that. Ezra could find a way to sneak back to Lothal after that, that is if so choose to return to that planet; after all what did it have to offer him?  
Suddenly he felt like something was trying to push him further into the vent. Before he was captured he thought it was his sixth sense; but then the Grand Inquisitor taught him the only useful thing he could use, the force. After The Inquisitor gave him a lecture on how the force could make him strong and to serve the Empire, Ezra was able to piece together that the force was what had guided him, helped him to survive when others his age would have died. Should he listen to it now? He decided to see where it took him, as it was probably the best option he had right now. It was like having someone whisper where to go, right, left and then right again. He crawled for several minutes not sure what would meet him when he arrived. As he arrived to a vent opening, he felt it; the force screaming at him, like it was saying ‘you arrived’. As Ezra looked inside the room, he saw him, the man from before strapped to a torture table.   
The man seemed to be out cold and still rather pale. Every breath looked painful with the sharps intakes of air the man took. The man was also shaking a bit every once in awhile, like he was cold. Not that Ezra blamed him after that whipping. The cell had no one else in it, but in the corner caught something else; a plate of bread and a cup of water.  
Ezra knew this method as it had been used on him. Taunt him with something he has no means of reaching, a way to break those who are in desperate need of food and water. The person would often ended up doing damage on themselves because desperation overran common sense making them pull on the restraints.  
Should he help the poor man? It was dangerous. Any minute a trooper could open the door and he would be recaptured. At the same time something inside him wanted to help him which surprised him. Why did he suddenly feel so much for this man? He had not killed him even though he could have saved himself, he had stuck his neck out for him when he could have risked a beating himself. The man should be thanking him, at the very least give what little food and water he had. Ezra could try to snatch the bread and water; The man would not know neither could it do him any good. His stomach twisted at the thought of food and something to drink, he hated being so hungry it hurt, it gave him a headache. Ezra crawled down and hit the floor but the movement was too much for him cause he began to enter a dizzy spell before his world became black. When he started to come to, he could see the bread and water, his stomach was screaming to him. Ezra needed the food and water so desperately, but suddenly a thought hit him. The man was probably just as hungry as him, he could not just take the man’s only means of food and water, that would be wrong.  
“What is it with this guy that i keep sticking my neck out for him? It is dangerous to do that. Rule number one on the street, don’t trust anyone” Ezra tried to school himself as he bright the plate and cup closer to the man, waiting for him to wake up.   
Ezra remembered though that the man showed him the same compassion to him. The man gave him the okay to end him, to spare the boy the fate they both now endured. But as the thought of food taunted Ezra, he thought of the man’s motives. Was it to save him from a terrible fate, or was it the man’s meager attempt to save himself from the ongoing pain, by ending it permanently.   
Ezra’s thoughts were interrupted however when he saw the man stir once more, the man groaned and started to moved around a little. Even so the man did not open his eyes but suddenly he whimpered and a few tears feel down his cheeks and a low “no” was whispered. It seemed like the man was caught up in a dream or thought and Ezra was unsure for how long he had been standing here but finally the man eyes fluttered open. Ezra began to fear what would come next from the man, anger or despair.  
SWR  
Just as before, the pain burned all over him, none more than his back that felt like it was on fire, it felt like the Inquisitor had penetrated every part of his back. Every breath was burning in his lungs. It was like his whole body was burning. How was even alive after that? The pain had been worse than ever before, he had been sure the Inquisitor would kill him this time as the whipping had continued. Kanan shuttered at the thought about the amount of blood he had lost, he hoped he would not lose more, his body could not handle it. Kanan could feel the restraints around him as he was standing on a hard surface, indicating he was yet again on a torture table. The pain build up as his legs wanted to collapse but the binders forced him to stand. Perhaps a finale attempt to get Kanan to talk before he met his end. Kanan wasn’t sure he had the strength to turn them down this time, he was drained. The barrage of whipping had smarted far more than he could handle but he had to. If he spoke his crew would be in danger, the thought of the crew being captured because of him was horribly beyond words. Kanan could feel a few tears fall down and a small no was whispered before he could contain it. The crew would be tortured if he gave in and he already had images of that from the drug, he did not want to see that horror come true, for their sake he had to keep going to the end. Since there was not enforced new pain onto him and the Inquisitor did not mock him, he assumed that he was alone in the cell, which was a relief. Kanan moved and the contact with the hard surface made the pain in his back become worse, he could not stop a groan.  
Kanan knew there would be consequences when he had shouted at the Inquisitor, but the thought of forcing a child to kill him was horrifying. Even more sickening was that the kid was receiving the death sentence with him. What could a child have done to be sentenced to going to Mustafar for execution? It was heartbreaking to think of. They were both going to Mustafar and it frightened him, he had heard that it was place Jedi was sent to be tortured and killed when they were found. What surprised him the most was the fact that the kid had not shot him. Why had the kid spared him?   
Just then he heard something move. Kanan opened his eye's, he assumed it was the Inquisitor or a torture droid, but to his pure shock the very boy he was just thinking about, was standing right in front of him. How had the boy gotten in his cell? Did the guards put them in the same cell? No, Kanan remembered being dragged off in different directions when they had arrived. Had the kid broken in, and if so, how?  
The kid stood on one side of him, barely tall enough to meet Kanan’s chin. Kanan then noticed the kid had a cup in his hand. Was this part of the Inquisitor’s plans? Can’t make the kid an executioner, so try for torturer. Of course Kanan’s stomach decided to betray him and started to rumbling, these only reminded Kanan of his extreme thirst more. The child seemed scared and unsure, like he did not know what to do and Kanan could see the kid slightly trembling. Kanan had remembered that they had put a plate with bread on and a cup of water when they left. Like his shirt, he had been tempted to pull on the restrains to get the food. But the pain from the whipping and beating was too much for him to handle, so the immense pain had made him black out, again.  
The boy noticed Kanan staring at the cup, what the kid did next was a blessing. The kid reached up high enough to Kanan’s lips so he could drink. Kanan’s stomach twisted in anticipation, his throat was screaming for water. Kanan took a sip as refreshingly smooth water trickled down his throat. As he gulped it down, the cool sensation tamed the fire that had been sitting in his throat for days. Kanan then noticed the kids own dried lips, and stopped gulping the water down, despite his stomach and throat protesting at that. The kid could tell Kanan had stopped drink so took the cup away.  
“Have you drank anything?” Kanan asked with scratchiness lacing his voice still.  
The boy shook his head no.  
“Then go ahead. You look thirsty too.”  
The boy didn’t need to be told twice, he took a few quick sips of water before he finished. (If Kanan had realized the kid’s thirst sooner, he would of saved more than half a cup).  
The boy then bent back down and brought up a piece of bread. He broke it into two halfs and held it up to Kanan so he could eat it. While a bit dry he was more than happy to eat it. To eat without his hands was not easy, at first he could only bit small parts of the bread to avoid it landing on the floor. Kanan was amazed when the child took small parts of the bread and held it to his mouth so he could eat it. Normally Kanan would hate being feed like this, but right now he was grateful just to get something. Besides it was hardly fair to blame it on the kid for things being that was. Kanan had not had anything for at least a standard day and he suspected it was really two days since he last had been given anything. The food and water helped a bit on how weak he felt, the shaking of his body lessened and his breathing wasn’t as pitched any longer. When he he was finished the boy took his own part and ate it with a speed that told of great hunger. The child must have been without food and water for at least as long as he. How could they treat a child this cruel? Being so up close to the child, Kanan saw them so much clearer; the bruises from beatings, the cuts and scars from torture, the boy’s small frame and skinny features showed he had been beaten and starved for quite a long time. There was blood on the torn shirt from when Kallus had slammed him so his nose it had started bleeding, plus the kid’s mouth had a small river of dried blood running down from where the child had spit the blood out; all punishment for not shooting him. It made him sick to think that they would beat a child just because he would not kill someone else. In fact most of his clothes and some of his skin had either fresh or dried blood from wounds and beatings. Kanan clenched his hands in fury; which caught the younglings’ attention.  
“You’re mad.” It wasn’t a question as the boy backed up in fear, hold his arms close over his chest.  
Kanan was perplexed, “What? Why would I be mad?”  
“You are,” the kid began to shake in fear, “and when people are mad it hurts” the boy mumbled.  
Kanan found this strange, he was strapped to a torture table he could not move from, even if he was furious, he couldn’t do anything about it physically. Not to mention he was not about to hurt a small abused child that had just spared his life and now was giving him food and water. Then it suddenly hit him, the child was used to anger equalling pain.   
“Kid listen I am angry at the Empire for doing this to you. I am very grateful to you for helping me.”  
The boy looked away, attempting to hide a blush as he replied, “you’re welcome”, in a silent whisper.  
Kanan could tell the boy was still cautious, “Why would you think I’m mad at you?”  
The kid began rubbing his arms mindlessly before he choked out, “Because I couldn’t do it. End your pain.” The boy then began sobbing a bit, “Why else would you want me to shoot you? You wanted to die, but I couldn’t do it. Now you’re mad!” The kid shrank to the floor and the tears fell down his cheeks, while hugging himself in distress.  
The kid seemed to be having an anxiety attack.  
Kanan was able to motion his restrained hand in a signal for the boy to stop, “Woah kid, listen. I didn’t, don’t, want to die. But if it meant you could live, be spared from the same fate as me, I was able to accept that.”  
The boy looked surprised by Kanan’s words.  
“But you don’t even know me.” the kid stated.  
Kanan shrugged his shoulder (though it stung once he did). “You don’t know me either, yet you refused to kill me, even if it meant saving yourself. Why?”  
Kanan saw it before the kid turned his head away, the perplexion of confusion and deep thought that was painted on the boy’s face. Maybe the question was too complicated for the stressed child.  
“Okay, let’s start off with an easy question; what’s your name?” Kanan as wondering this for some time. The Inquisitor only called him ‘boy’ and ‘street rat’. He felt bad he had only called the kid ‘kid’.  
“...Ez...Ezra,” The boy replied with some hesitation.  
“My name is Kanan.” Kanan smiled, “Thank you kid, I owe you.”  
The kid, Ezra, then shrugged his shoulder’s, “It was nothing.”  
Kanan couldn’t help but to chuckle, though it hurt his lungs to do so.  
“What did you do?” Ezra asked suddenly.  
“Excuse me?” Kanan asked in some puzzlement?  
“What did you do to make the Inquisitor hate you so much?”  
Kanan knew this was a fair question, and hoped he could ask a similar question soon.  
“I’m a rebel,” Kanan admitted before he went into detail, “My friends and me, we’re part of a rebel group that want to take the Empire down, and mess with them a little before that can happen.”  
Ezra then smiled, showing their was still a child under all the torture and abuse, “Cool.”  
Kanan chuckled and felt the burning stinging in the side return, “Yeah, it is. We even have a ship called the Ghost”  
Ezra’s grin though turned serious however, “It’s not the only reason though, is it?”  
Kanan was taken back a little by the comment. That was until Ezra specified.  
“I can tell. You have a nicer signature than the Inquisitor.”  
Signature? Kanan was shocked when he realized what the kid meant. Could it be possible? That was when he remembered getting his shirt; the other sad presence he felt. It had been sad, it had to of come from a prisoner, from the boy.  
“Kid, are you talking about the force?” Kanan questioned with skepticism.  
Ezra took a moment to reply, but he nodded his head in conferment, “I didn’t know about it until I was imprisoned here. I still don’t really understand it, but it helps me when I’m in trouble, I use it sometimes too to sense people.”  
“Between people like me and the Inquisitor.” Kanan speculated.  
Ezra nodded his head.  
Kanan then got a crazy idea, “Kid, while you’ve been here, have they injected you with anything?”  
Ezra shook his head, and looked confused by the question, Kanan was almost giddy at the Empire’s stupidity.  
“Kid, I have an idea that might save us both.” Kanan offered, intriguing the boy’s attention.  
“You see these locks around me?” Kanan asked, knowing the torture table locks wouldn’t shock him if the force was used on them.  
Ezra got up to get closer to Kanan and the locks, examining them a bit.  
“Yeah,” Ezra confirmed, but wondering where the man was going with this.  
“Okay kid listen to me,” Kanan instructed, “Focus on the locks. Envision the locks unlocking in your mind.”  
Ezra looked at the man with a lot of speculation.  
“Trust me kid, please.” Kanan appealed to the kid.  
Ezra, for some odd reason, decided to listen to the man, and took a deep breath. Ezra focused on the locks as he followed Kanan’s directions.  
Take a deep breath and close your eyes, envision the locks in your mind, envision them unlocking.  
Ezra, listening to the man, focused, saw the locks becoming undone. That was when he heard them unclick.  
Ezra opened his eyes, and to his astonishment, saw the locks on the binder around Kanan’s wrist undone.  
“I DID IT!’ Ezra exclaimed in joy, but hushed himself in fear of someone else hearing him. Once it was confirmed no one heard him, he helped Kanan undo the straps around him. Even so the relief of being without restrains, after so long, was immense and he almost wanted to cry out; but Kanan kept it together to focus on getting him and this kid out of this horrible place. Even so, Kanan quietly rejoiced at now being able to move without restriction.  
“Great job kid.” Kanan praised as he attempted to stand, but could only make it to the wall for some support. His nerves were screaming in pain over the movement, and he nearly collapsed on the way over there. Kanan did not notice this, but Ezra did, that the torture table he had been laying on had spots of blood on it, he was too busy just keeping himself upright.  
Ezra began to ponder, “So know we aren’t restrained but still trapped in here.”   
“How did you get in here?” Kanan asked.  
“Through the vents. The troopers often forgets all about them making them perfect to get around in without being noticed” Ezra answered a little smudged.  
“But you would not be able to get your head in let alone the whole body” Ezra said after having thought about it.  
“I can’t but you can.” Kanan verified.  
Ezra smiled as he knew where Kanan was going with this.   
SWR  
Once Ezra crawled into the vent once more, he was able to get into the hallway. With no guards at the cell door, Ezra crept to the door and able to open it from the outside. Once the door slid open, there Kanan was, leaning on the wall, smiling at the kid, who in return was smiling back at him.  
“Nicely done,” Kanan applauded as he tried to climb the stairs out of the cell, only to fall head first into the hallway.   
Kanan tried to get up but all that resulted in was a groan which made Ezra worry that someone would hear them. Upon closer inspection, Kanan looked quite pale.  
Ezra scurried to help the man up, “Try to lean on me a bit.” Ezra insisted. Kanan did so and Ezra could feel the weight of the man and how he struggled to walk, even with his help.  
Ezra could hear how pitched Kanan’s breathing was and he could feel a slight shaking from the man. The weight from the man also made it more difficult for himself to walk than it already was, as Kanan was leaning heavily on him. The two were able to make it down some hallways before finding a opening to some supplies. Once inside the two closed the doors, Kanan slide down to the floor.  
“Are you okay?” Ezra asked in surprising concern.  
“I will manage” answered Kanan but he could tell that the man was in a lot of pain and getting paler.  
The man sat there for a short while taking in deep pained breaths before he managed to get up again. Kanan started looking through the supplies and he did the same. He had done this before and knew exactly what to take and what to leave behind. Ezra grabbed a trooper helmet for his collection, but put it back when he realized it would attract too much attention if he was carrying a helmet through the ship. Ezra then took every small piece of electronics he could get and he even found a few boxes containing felt rations for the troopers, which he ate a handful of before he grabbed a few for Kanan too. His stomach almost settled in relief of finally getting something more than a half bread after three days without anything. Ezra then handed some to Kanan as well. Kanan smiled at having the bar and patted Ezra’s head in gratitude. While Ezra flinched at first, he found he liked the gentle touch Kanan offered, and smiled at the man’s kind gesture.   
Kanan soon devoured the ration bars with relief, Kanan must have been just as hungry as him. Soon Kanan went back to examining the hold.  
“Where is it?” Ezra heard Kanan as the man went through the shelves.  
Ezra looked around for what the man could be looking for and found what he thought the man would be looking for; his shirt.  
“Here it is.” Ezra pointed out as he grabbed the shirt and handed it to Kanan.   
Kanan though didn’t seem as excited as Ezra had hoped, but smiled in appreciation.  
“Thanks kid,” Kanan replied as he put his shirt on slowly to not agitate his wounds.  
“But I’m actually looking for something else.” Kanan admitted, his attention though was caught by a silver box with locked fastings around it.  
Kanan tried to open the box with no success. Ezra knew Kanan would spent too much time at this, so he grabbed the box and started to work on the lock. It took him about 10 seconds to unlock it and open it up. Ezra gasped at what was inside. There was a comlink but that was not the interesting part there was something else. A lightsaber, laying in two pieces that could be put together.  
Kanan smiled as he saw exactly what he was looking for.  
“There it is, thank you for finding it” he said and grabbed the commlink and packed it and then took the two pieces, put them together and hang it to his belt.  
He gasped at that. The lightsaber belonged to Kanan? But the only ones to have those were sith and jedi. Kanan had to be one of these two things and if he was a sith he would not have been imprisoned meaning that the man was a jedi.   
Now it made sense as to why the Inquisitor hated Kanan so much. The Inquisitor’s had spent quite a bit of time lecturing Ezra on how the Jedi had been destroyed, and he should help the Grand Inquisitor find and kill the few jedi that had survived order 66. Ezra gulped when he realised that the Grand Inquisitor had been very close to succeeding, he had almost killed one. Kanan looked at him.  
“Something wrong Ezra?” Kanan asked.  
He shook his head, not wanting to discuss it with Kanan at the moment, and thought of another matter.  
“So how are we going to get out of here?” Ezra asked.  
“We need to find disguise so we can sneak to the hanger and steal a transport” Kanan answered and moved further into the room.  
“Can operate a transport? Because I can’t, so we can only escape that way if you can,” he said.  
“It is not operating it that will be a problem for me Ezra” Kanan answered.  
Ezra peeked worried at the man, what did he mean by that? Kanan must have known it for Ezra could hear a sight from him.  
“When we leave in the shuttle we will be in light speed and it is dangerous to detach a ship from another ship in light speed. Even so we don’t really have much choice. If we stay here we will be sent to Mustafar which will lead to our death” Kanan told him.  
Kanan came walking back with a stormtrooper armour and sat down on the floor, clearly the effort was taking a lot out of him.  
“Try to find a disguise” Kanan said.  
He nodded and starting going through the room.  
SWR  
Kanan very slowly and carefully put on the armour but was careful to not agitate his opened wounds; a challenge in itself because he began to shake from feeling so weak. Every breath hurt and he was worried about how he would make it to the hanger, especially with the extra weight from the armor. With some problems he got it up and started to check over it was sitting as it should when his hand touched something … restraints. Kanan had to fight an impulse to throw them away. Kanan had really started to hate these things. Then another and even worse thought came to him. Kanan had seen nothing that could act as a disguise for Ezra. Which meant he would have to pretend he was a stormtrooper making a prisoner transfer but to do that he would … have to put the kid in restraints. His stomach felt like it just had been much heavier. How could he do that to the poor child?  
“There’ nothing” Ezra said as he came back to him.  
Kanan hearts fell, knowing what he had to ask the kid.  
“Then I am afraid we have to make it look like a prisoner transfer” Kanan said.  
It took a moment before Ezra realised what he was saying and his right hand grabbed around his left wrist taking them up to his chest to keep them away from the cold metal.  
“No, I can’t,” the kid gasped, his breathing becoming uneven, tears starting to form yet again.  
“I really wish there was another way, but unless you have a better idea then we have to go with it,” he said in a sad low voice.  
Ezra took a moment, but he nodded reluctantly with the plan. Slowly Ezra lowered his hands and stretched them out to to him but he closed his eyes and seemed to anticipate pain. Kanan gently rolled the kids sleave up to see if there was a place he could place them with minimum pain. Kanan was horrified at what he saw. All over the kid’s wrist were traces of raw skin and scar lines that had cut deeply into the boy’s arm, now coated in the boy’s clotted dried up blood. The Grand Inquisitor must have ordered restraints to be used on the boy a multiple of times to get this bad. Kanan carefully rolled the boy’s sleeves down again and applied the restraints over the sleeves to relieve some of the pressure on the poor kid’s wrist. Despite Kanan being as gentle and as loosely as he could, Ezra still grimaced. Kanan hated that he had to do this to the poor boy.  
“It will be okay Ezra I will get them off as soon as I can. I promise” he tried to reassure the boy.  
Ezra nodded but still looked uncomfortable about the situation. Trusting a man he had just meet to help him could not be easy for him. Kanan was grateful the kid was being so open with him now. It was probably what would help them escape in the end.  
As Kanan stood up, he apparently did so much too fast as he began to collapse onto the floor in pain.  
“Kanan?” he heard Ezra call to him, but he had no breath to answer. Ezra couldn’t do anything to help him with the restrains on and he could do nothing but just lay there trying to find his breath.   
“This is great.” Kanan thought to himself in sarcastic frustration at the situation. How were a man, who could barely stand, and a scared abused child going to escape from an Imperial Starship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one this time but we hoped you get through we just love to write Charm and I so enjoy it when we get carried away.


	5. The Price for freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update. I hope you all like it and will leave a coment if you have anything you wish to discuss or ask.

It took a moment, but finally Kanan came to. Slowly, Kanan caught his breath and got up with Ezra’s help by putting some weight on the kids shoulder. Ezra could not really do much more than that. As Kanna steadied himself, Ezra asked the big question.  
“Can you manage to walk by yourself? Because I don’t see how we can get down to the transport hold if you can barely even stand.”   
Kanan knew the kid had brought up their serious problem. With the role of ‘prisoner’ for Ezra, it would be rather odd for the kid to be holding up the ‘guard’. Nevertheless, Kanan knew they had to find a way, staying here was not an option for either of them; not now. If they stayed, they died. Though Kanan wondered if he’d live long after escaping.  
His wounds were deep, and even if they had stopped bleeding in the moment, that didn’t mean they had healed. The fact that he just barely made the short trip from the cell to the storage room with Ezra’s help spoke volume of his weak state; his nerves screamed in protest the entire time, despite not having full weight put on his legs. Even now they ached at him to stop an form of movement.   
Kanan knew the odds were that at the end of all this he’d be dead; but if that was the forces wish, then he only wished see the crew one last time. The crew would help Ezra, and he would be content to see them all before he parted. That is if he lived long enough to see them again, the thought made his stomach rumble.   
Even if that was to be his fate, he was set on getting Ezra safely away from here, the boy deserved a way out, away from the Inquisitor.Kanan felt he owed it to the boy, especially after all the boy had spared his life, feed him, given him water and freed him for his cell. Kanan wondered if he survived would, he even be able to pay the boy back for everything he had done for him?  
Kanna began looking around when he saw a cargo transport speeder and smiled, “That could work.”  
Ezra too saw the speeder in the corner of the supply room and smiled with Kanan.  
SWR  
Ezra was sitting next to Kanan on the transport, letting Kanan lean a hand on Ezra’s shoulder for support. Ezra hoped this plan would work; he couldn’t comprehend the thought of the Grand Inquisitor finding them. Ezra shuddered at the idea of what the Inquisitor do to both of them. What Ezra really feared was that Kanan would not survive another round of the Inquisitors torture, the child was surprised the man survived the whipping from earlier. Ezra began to speculate from what he witnessed, the Inquisitor found sick pleasure in hurting Kanan; it greatly compared to when the Inquisitor abused Ezra to teach him a lesson. When Ezra first saw Kanan, he could tell from the cuts, bruises, needle stick, fresh running and dried up blood showed signs of a torture similar to his own, maybe even worse. Even so, the whipping was a new low for Ezra to see; in fact, the Inquisitor had seemed set on making Kanan suffer. To the point where Ezra had been sure the Inquisitor had the intent to kill Kanan. Good chance the Inquisitor’s mind set was to whip out last of the jedi, and Ezra had nearly helped him with that. Shame filled him when he once again thought of the incident, the guilt ate at him as he thought of how close he was to helping the inquisitor with the act. Ezra had been resisting the Inquisitor’s antics for so long, and yet he had come so close to actually obeying the monster. How could he be so stupid as to even think of letting that happen? The truth was that he had been scared, and in his weak moment he had nearly killed an innocent man.  
Just then, another horrible thought came to Ezra; What if Kanan’s wounds started to bleed again, giving them away? Ezra hoped it would not come to that, especially since Kanan had lost so much blood already. It would only agitate the poor man-.  
“Wait, Why do I care?” Ezra thought to himself suddenly.  
Yes he needed Kanan to steer the ship, but that did not make them friends or anything; and yet he could not dismiss the foreign feeling that he cared for the man’s well being.   
“Don’t trust anyone, don’t care about others,” he told himself, people living on the streets learned to live by that simple philosophy.  
So once they got out of here, Ezra knew this meant he needed to part from Kanan, so that he could survive on his own; but where they would go from there Ezra was not sure. It wasn’t like Lothal meant much to him any longer, but where else could he go. Ezra doubted Kanan would stick around for long, he had his rebel group to return to, while he had nothing at all. It would be right back to the streets and stealing with the emperials hunting him at every turn. Would it even be safe? The Inquisitor would be furious with him and maybe order the troopers to shoot on sight, if he was recaptured he would face the Inquisitors punishment and continued torture. Maybe leaving Lothal was for the best? Even so how was he going to leave? Ezra had no money and he would be wanted by the Empire, so no one would dare help him. The first few month on the streets he had asked people his parents knew, hoping they at least would spare a meal on him. After the door being slammed in his face a few times, he just stopped. No point in asking when no one seemed to care or was too scared to do it. Perhaps Kanan could spare him a few credits for a ticket but where would he go? Ezra knew no other planet than Lothal and not knowing the surroundings, who to avoid and which territory was owned by whom, that knowledge could be life or death when living on the streets. On Lothal’s streets, he had the advantage of knowing the layout of the city. His parents always made sure he knew his way around the city for in regard to safety. Once Ezra began calling the streets his home, he had learned all about the dark alleyways of Capitol city. Gangs that robbed and menaced the honest people of Lothal, the nightclub's that reeked of puked liquor and stale cigars, and the creeps that made Ezra feel uncomfortable. However, Ezra learned to work around them, going to the trashed bar’s to pick at garbage for food, the allies to avoid during certain parts of the day to avoid a beating, and which gang’s were willing to pay him to be a mule for them. Ezra rested his head on his hands at wondering what other planet could have a similar atmosphere to Lothal; for moving would mean that he had none of these advantages in the next city he went to.  
That was when the restraints slight constriction dragged him out of his thoughts; Ezra really wanted them off but he knew he couldn’t. The discomfort from the restraints grew and he really started to cringe whenever they were brought into view. It was a question of time before his wrist would contain permanent damage. All he could hope for was that Kanan would make good on his promise and take them off when they were away from here. Trust was not something he normally did, but there was something about Kanan that made him feel like he could trust him. It was hard to explain and his brain tried constantly to tell him not to, that he would be let down and that Kanan would leave him, and still he felt it was different this time. That Kanan was honest, and would help him, Ezra felt it in his gut, that Kanan was a good man. Ezra was still not sure what had made him trust Kanan so much, but he certainly seemed a lot nicer than the Inquisitor. At least Kanan hadn’t hit him yet; so he must have done as the man wanted so far, a relief in his sore beaten body. Kanan stopped the speeder and looked around for any troopers. The two were almost at the transport hold.  
“Ezra before we get in I need to you understand something,” Kanan began to explain in a serious tone, “If something goes wrong, if I get caught up, I want you to run into the nearest transporter and start it up.” Kanan said.  
Ezra looked up at him with worry, was he trying to leave him behind in some way? Was his trust misplaced after all? Ezra carefully pressed into Kanan’s emotions, and was relieved that none of them indicated he was about to be betrayed. Ezra could not steer such a ship he needed Kanan for that. Even so he listened when Kanan gave him the instructions on how to start the ship.   
Kanan though could tell Ezra had some hesitation and assured him, “I’ll drive the ship, don’t worry about that. Just in case though, I need the transport started.”  
Ezra, though hesitant, nodded that he understood, all though a little doubt remained in him.  
The two males continued into the transport hold where a few stormtroopers was walking in and out of different transports and checking supplies when they stopped and got down and started to walk to a transport. Ezra was glad that Kanan managed to keep himself upright, though a limp was slightly noticeable. Ezra made sure to keep his head down and look as small as possible to not draw attention to himself, he had plenty of training in that.  
“Hold it” did a voice call when they were halfway to the shuttle.  
They both turned around and found themselves face to face with a orange shouldered trooper.  
“Where are you going” one man asked.  
“Prison transfer” Kanan answered through the helmet, nodding his head down at the cuffed Ezra.  
“We have not received such orders” the man replied suspiciously.  
Ezra noticed that the man was holding his shooter a little closer to his chest, like we was ready to fire with it.  
“I have my orders, and that is to transfer the prisoner” Kanan repeated, his patience growing thin.  
Ezra made sure not to show it but the clump of concrete in his stomach seemed to grow, when he felt the presence; sending a shiver up his spine.  
“I don’t think you have such orders Jarrus” came the cold voice from the left.  
Ezra froze, it was a voice he had heard many times. That he grew to fear greatly. Ezra turned and saw him, The Inquisitor with his hands behind his back and a creepy smile, came walking over to them. The darkness seemed to radiate from the being far more than usual. This meant trouble, Ezra knew this from old experience, he almost felt like the darkness was ripping in him, dragging him in.  
“I must admit I am surprised the street rat didn’t just make a run for it alone, but actually took the time to free you as well jedi. Not that it will matter, if I can’t get you to stay put, then i will just have to deal with you both here and now” the Inquisitor said and activated his lightsaber.  
Ezra froze with fear when he saw the lightsaber the one thing he hated more than agent Kallus, and the Inquisitor.   
The alarm went on as the opening of the space outside started to close. Walls entrapping them in one hanger bay quadrant with the monster and a few troopers to fight the Jedi and child. The trooper raised his blaster and pointed at Kanan. Ezra used the force to push the shooter out of the hand of the trooper as the bucket head aimed at them. Kanan took of his helmet and threw it right into the face of the bucket head that must be rather confused.  
“Kid, remember what I told you!” Kanan shouted as he activated his lightsaber.  
Ezra nodded and ran to the nearest shuttle and straight into the cockpit. Ezra started looking over the buttons.   
“Come on, come on where was it?” Ezra thought to himself in hast. Finally he did find the right button and pushed it to start the transporter; the kid managed to type in the right numbers that Kanan had instructed him. A task that was not easy because of the restraints and it made the pain increase more. Though Ezra began to worry; where was he? The transporters escape gate was closing and they had to go, now! He ran back out to see where Kanan was and he almost wish he hadn’t. Kanan barely held his ground. He was completely on defence and he seemed to have problems just to keep that up. Kanan was so weak that attacking wasn’t even a possibility. To make it worse, the Inquisitor slammed attack after attack with such speed that Kanan could barely keep pace, let alone run. Kanan’s face was pale and the armor on the arm had marks of a lightsaber. Kanan’s hand was shaking, which made it more difficult for him to hold on the the lightsaber. The Inquisitor turned his head and looked at Ezra, sensing the boy’s fear.  
“Are you looking boy! This is the weak pathetic man you chose to spare. The man you worked so hard for to help; now he will die just like you will when I am done with him. Perhaps you should leave him and run while you can; like the little scared street rat that you are” the Inquisitor said grinning; showing awfully pointy teeth as they showed the wicked and twisted mind the dark user had;  
Should he run? Leave Kanan and run before the Inquisitor turned on him, killing him as punishment for this. Perhaps a worse fate would be in store for him, like the Inquisitor dragging him right back to torture him before he was killed. Ezra could not bare the thought of facing the Inquisitor's wrath, face more torture than he already had, he wanted to run away from that. It was tempting to try and escape while he still had a chance even if it mean leaving Kanan behind. Ezra had done what he could for Kanan, it was time to look to one’s self before it was too late. If he ran he might have a chance to hide and avoid the Inquisitor long enough to get off the ship. All though it was unlikely he could avoid the Inquisitor for long it was still better than just standing here waiting. His instinct was screaming to him to run. The thought though of leaving behind his friend (dare he say it) was too much to bare.  
“No” Ezra whispered.  
Tears filled his eyes as he looked at Kanan, that seemed to be growing weaker and weaker, he could barely keep himself standing. Kanan was in no condition to walk let alone fight and yet he was forced to. The Inquisitor lashed out again and got a blow in along Kanan’s right arm. This time the lash went through the armor and it made Kanan scream and nearly lose his lightsaber as blood started pour out.  
“You are weak Jedi” the Inquisitor taunted and continued “Say goodbye boy, you should have taken the way out when I offered it to you” the Inquisitor lifted his lightsaber to end Kanan’s life, by separating Kanan’s head from the body.  
Something snatched inside the boy. NO! Ezra could not lose Kanan. NO! Ezra would not allow this horribly wretched person take the first person, who was nice to him in the longest time, away from him. Ezra hated the Grand Inquisitor with every fibre in his body and he would not let him kill Kanan.  
“NO” he roared in not only anger against the Pau’un, but also in great fear for Kanan.  
The anger, hate and fear build inside him and he used the force, he wanted to hurt the Pau’un. Ezra felt hatred before, but never this strong; and unlike previous times, he did not try dismiss it. It was like being hit with ice cold water as it corsed through him; the power he had never tried before. It was running through his veins, he felt like he could do anything now and who would ever dare stop him? Certainly not the Inquisitor, who deserved to pay. Ezra raised his cuffed hands to pushed the Inquisitor. The Pau’un flew backward and slammed into the wall where he collapsed. A strange feeling of pleasure came over him, seeing the Inquisitor being hurt, hoping that the force he just unleashed onto that monster was enough to kill him. Ezra had never wanted to hurt anyone so badly in that moment as he wanted to now. Ezra he gritted for a short moment before his exhaustion caught up with him. Ezra’s eyes glittered with delight, as he felt the power flow through him, how he found pleasure from it, no longer being so weak, now he would make the Inquisitor the weak one. Completely drained, the fire of hate inside him began to diminish as he collapsed and everything went black.  
SWR  
Kanan felt the burning sting of the lightsaber on his right arm and the Inquisitor prepared to lash at him once again, for the last time. So this was it, he would become one with the force, at least the pain would stop. Yet, he wished he had more time with his crew, his wonderful crew. Then he heard Ezra scream; not in panic, but in anger. Kanan saw the child and could recognize the massive wave of dark energy coming from the boy. Ezra’s face was completely hateful while he stared at the Inquisitor.  
“No,” Kanan whispered as the Inquisitor was forced away from him and into the wall. Kanan looked back at Ezra and saw the cold hateful eyes that glittered with delight at the Inquisitors pain. To make the scenario worse was that to Kanan’s horror, he saw Ezra’s eyes had turned a dull shade of yellow. For a short moment, he shuddered and felt like he looked at the Inquisitor instead of Ezra. The poor kid had used the dark side, and judging by the pleased look, the kid seemed to enjoy it. Had the Inquisitor completed his task after all, had he broke him?  
The boy collapsed and he knew this was not the time or place for all the questions, all though there sure seem to be lot of them. For a short horrific moment, Kanan questioned rather or not bring Ezra along, what if the boy would attack him after having fallen to the dark side. Even so leaving the defenseless child behind was not acceptable, Kanan just hoped he would not be attacked by a Sith child during this escape. Kanan managed to get up and walk on unsteady legs over to the shuttle and pick the boy up. Even as light as the boy was, it was a challenge to get him in and close the ramp. Just as it did he heard the Inquisitors rise on unsteady legs, similar to his own. The Pau’an used the wall for support, blood dripping from his temple, yet smiled at what had just happened.  
The Inquisitor smiled wickedly to Kanan, “I won Jarrus; looks like the boy will end up a Sith. Even if you both get out of here alive, you cannot save him; he's too far gone”  
Kanan bit his teeth together before he forced himself to ignore the Inquisitors word and run to the cockpit. Kanan laid Ezra onto some seats in the transport hold before he began throwing the breast plate and metallic gloves off to have full function when flying, his whole body was screaming in protest. Kanan’s lung, legs, arms, everything was painfully screaming in protest, he felt dizzy and his breathing was uneven and the sweat was howling down his face, but the need to survive somehow gave him the strength to do it. Even so his legs was shaking as he ran, had Kanan not known any better, he would say he was drunk. As he came to the cockpit he considered for a second to lock the door to prevent Ezra getting in, but he shook his head; that would only scare and possibly anger the kid more, even so the urge to lock stayed with him. Kanan started to fly towards the door that was dangerously close to be completely closed. Kanan aimed for the middle pressing for the highest speed it could present and flew through it when he heard the sound of metal against metal.  
“Hold” he pleaded to the shuttle as the door pressed against the roof and bottom of the shuttle.  
Somehow the force seemed to have decided to let him get out …. Just to leave a starship that was in lightspeed. The whole ship sounded like was being torn apart, he felt like he was being torn apart, and an array of light from exiting the lightspeed was so numerous it was as if they had just flown by a hundred suns. Kanan was grateful that Ezra was out cold for this; the poor kid would be scared out of his mind, provided he wasn’t already awake and plotting. Had it not been so deadly it would have been beautiful. Kanan tried to resist with the controls not having any idea if the crazy stunt they were performing would be the end of them. If they hit anything it would be over before they even knew it. His heart was racing, his breathing speeding up, his nerves were on edge.  
“Comeee oooon” he grittered through his teeth, the spinning jumbling his words as he pleaded with the ship.  
Kanan pulled even hard on the panel to get it to stop when he finally felt it. The speed started to decrease, the sight of space returning to normal, the ship stopping to spin around and the ship stopping sounding it was being torn apart. Kanan took a deep breath and tried to slow down his heartbeat and breathing. Kanan was shaking all over, but he did not really register it as he kept the ship even and checked the reports over. It was damaged but it would manage to Lothal. Kanan dialed in the numbers and started the ship before anything else. Kanan would not risk the imperials finding them in the middle of space. The thought of getting captured again made his body shiver even more than it already was.  
Kanan had to contact Hera, they needed to get as far away from the Empire as possible, and they needed medical help. Kanan gulped when he realised that he also needed to check on Ezra and see if the kid had truly fallen to the dark side. Kanan closed his eyes hoping that it would not come to that. Kanan had hoped to secure Ezra a way out, he knew the rebels would make sure the small boy would have help, even if Kanan was not around. Now however, he realised this shuttle could end up being his grave, killed here by the very same child he had tried to help. Worse, the rebels might be killed by a small child who had fallen to the dark side. Kanan gulped, should he try to … do something about it … permanently?  
Kanan couldn’t stomach the thought, even if the boy had turned to the dark side, the idea of killing a child was too evil of a crime for Kanan to commit. Besides the kid had saved him in more ways than one in this past few hours. Heck Kanan wouldn’t have the chance to see the crew again. But if the child had just turned now forever, wouldn’t it be a mercy killing to make sure Ezra never ended up a sith. No he could not do that, even if in the end, it cost him his life, at least he went down sticking it to the empire, and doing what’s right. Yet he also had a responsibility to the rebellion, what was he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has mingled with the dark side not so good for as we all know a Sith and a Jedi can't be in the same room and the same shuttle is hardly any better if Ezra wakes up inflicted with the dark side. That is if Kanan doesn't act on it himself.


	6. A month for survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. We have been told the lines is a little to close to each other. If someone out there knows how to help us with this problem please tell. We are copying from google docs and setting in from the servier firefox. Please advise us.

Kanan felt trapped while the shuttle floated through space. Kanan knew he soon needed to go check on Ezra and … Kanan gulped as he questioned what he would find, what he would be forced to resort to for survival and the survival of his friends.   
Perhaps he should call Hera firs; tell her what happened and of his situation. But Kanan couldn’t call the rebels just to send them into the arms of a sith and if he had to … kill Ezra, he did not want them to witness that.   
“No,” Kanan told himself, it would not come to that. The boy was strong he had shown that, he could reject the pull of the dark side … he hoped...NO the kid would fight it!   
That settled it, he would call Hera. Kanan felt like his arms weighed a ton when he took his commlink up and activated it. Kanan had to take several gasping breath before he could muster enough breath to say anything.  
“Spectre 1 calling Spectre 2. Come in spectre 2” he managed to say as he held back the urge to hiss in pain.  
It was silent for a moment, Kanan feared there was something wrong with the communicator when he heard the other end come to life.  
“Spectre 2 come in” he called again this time with more force.  
Hope faded from Kanan for just a moment before a female voice answered.  
“Spectre 2 to 1! Kanan, Is that you!” came Hera’s voice, joy evident as she spoke. Kanan’s joy in his heart was just so that it felt like it was swelling with happiness.  
“Spectre 1 here. It’s great to hear you Spectre 2, but now’s not the time to catch up, we’re in a imperial transporter heading towards Lothal, but we need help to get away before the Empire shows up.” Kanan said all this so fast that he got light-headed from lack of oxygen.  
“I see” was all the response he got, it sounded colder than her response earlier.  
A twinge of guilt was in him for calling them, when he didn’t even know if Ezra had fallen to the dark side, if he was a threat to them. Kanan pushed the feelings to the side, he would check on Ezra soon enough and figure out what to do then. It also took him a moment to regain his breath before he could answer.  
“I am sending you coordinates … we really need you to come and pick us up. We need medical help asap.” As Kanan said all this, he was having a harder and harder time breathing, but managed to type in the coordinates and send them to the Ghost. But just as he did, his side began burning if pain, resulted in him to cry out in the discomfort as he grabbed his side to relieve it.   
“We will be there soon, and Kanan...it’s great to hear you.” Hera spoke  
“Spectre 1 out,” he finished.   
With the com off, Kanan needed to check on Ezra, so he stood to go see how the child was doing, and hoped the kid hadn’t turned as he feared. As he got up however, he collapsed onto the ground in pain. Kanan screamed as the pain spread through his body like fire suddenly. Kanan tried to get up but he did not have the strength to even raise his head.   
Kanan realized that adrenaline had been kicked in during the escape and fight with the Inquisitor; which was why Kanan hadn’t been in so much pain before; the the adrenaline was suppressing it. Now however, it left him with the after effect of aggravating and intense pain. All of Kanan’s muscles ached, his nerves were screaming in protest, as his head began to spin as he tried to remain in reality. Kanan dimly registered that he felt blood running over his torso which indicated that his wounds had started to bleed again. Kanan tried to fight it so he could check on Ezra. Kanan had chosen to call on the rebels, he needed to know that it was safe for them, he needed to see what had happened to Ezra.   
SWR  
The darkness, it swam around in Ezra’s mind as he recalled the power, the hate. It was like a fuzzy dream, and it left a bitter sensation in his brain. All he could recall was the dark emotions that consumed him, it sent an intense shiver all over him. It scared him being so cold, so alone. Yet he also recalled the power it had enriched him with, the very power he had used to make the Inquisitor pay.  
“No” Ezra tried to reject.  
Yet it seemed like darkness was seeping into his mind, begging to let him use it once again. Promising him power if he only allowed it.  
“My parents would not want that” Ezra reminded himself sternly.  
But the darkness would not relent and he was not sure he could keep it out. The darkness seemed to linger in him, wanted him to use it. All he had to do was .. to kill the jedi, then the dark side would provide him with power beyond his belief; the Inquisitor would pay and there was no one...  
Kanan!” Ezra thought to himself, his concern for the man made him push the darkness away. Ezra had to find Kanan, make sure he was okay. That was when a light shined, it was almost blinding, but it also made Ezra feel warm. The darkness seemed to retrieve all though not fully disappear. It was that comforting warmth that finally broke Ezra from the dark hold surrounding him, and helped him enter the light to consciousness.  
Once Ezra woke up in the hold, his head began throbbing, and his wrist ached from still being restrained. Ezra rose to his shaky feet and headed to the cockpit to talk to Kanan, his cuffed hands grabbing his migraine filled head. Ezra’s head was lowered so he didn’t get a good look at Kanan in the cockpit at first. As the pain slowed down a little he started limping into the cockpit.  
“Kanan, How do you know if you’ve used too much of the…” Ezra began to ask as he lifted his head to find the man on the floor, curled up, and in immense pain. Kanan’s eyes were closed, he did not move at all, and some his wounds had reopened and started to bleed again.  
“Kanan!” Ezra shouted in worry, almost thinking he was dead. But his eyes were open as he tried to take in steady breaths.  
Ezra reached out in the force and found pain radiating from Kanan and there was no reply to his. Rather it was because Kanan was too weak, or if was because the force suppressant Ezra did not know.  
“Ezra!” Kanan shouted suddenly as he woke up from his unconscious state.  
Ezra noticed that Kanan was shaking and almost seemed afraid of … him. Yet at the same time dangerously determined at something.  
“Look at me” Kanan demanded between clenched teeth in a futile attempt to ease his pain, as he raised a shaky hands towards Ezra.  
Ezra was confused by the strange command but bend down and looked at Kanan. Ezra would As their eyes met Kanan seemed to relax a little more; in fact relief shined on the man’s face as he began to smiled. While Ezra found it odd for the man to smile in their situation, Ezra did feel lighter by the gesture and smiled himself.  
They’re on their way.” Kanan seemed to be warning Ezra.  
“Who?” Ezra questioned, wondering who ‘They’ were.  
The more Kanan repeated it, the more confused he became, but right now Kanan talking was for the best. At least it meant Kanan was alive. It seemed like it was the wrong thing to think for in that moment, Kanan finally blacked out from the pain, before he could respond.  
Ezra was not happy about this, in fact he was terrified. Kanan and him were floating in space with the Empire probably try to find them and-,.  
“The Beacon!” Ezra realized as he began to realize how the Empire could find them.  
Ezra went over to the control panel and saw it, the blue lights with the basic writing of ‘beacon’ underneath.  
Ezra’s heart raced as he tried to turn it off, but Kanna never told him how to do this part, he didn’t know if there was a button!  
In his panicked state, Ezra did the only thing an eleven year old could think of; he took Kanan’s lightsaber from his belt, leginted it, and stabbed the beacon light through the panel. Sparks flew, but it accomplished the intended goal.  
Ezra began to steady his own breathing as that matter was resolved, but Kanan was still hurt, they were still floating in space with no hope of rescue. Kana had said ‘they’ were coming, who was they? Ezra wondered could ‘they’ mean emperials? No it must not, Ezra could not do anything to escape it. All Ezra could do was wait for Kanan to wake up and have him think of a plan. That was if Kanan woke up.  
SWR  
Hera was sitting in the pilot seat, looking out the window that displayed an infinite amount of stars. The ship was attached to Sato’s command ship, but none of them had the desire to joining Sato’s crew in that moment. It had been a month since they had left Kanan behind, and none of them had really gotten over it; Hera most of all dwelled on the matter constantly.   
For the first week and a half they had tried to find Kanan, but with no clues and the danger of attracting the Empire's attention, Ashoka had urged her to stop searching at least actively. Hera had reluctantly agreed. When she had explained it to Zeb and Sabine, she had received the coldest, hardest, most disbelieving glares she ever had gotten from them. The Crew had not voiced against it, but every time she saw them they glared defiantly at her. It was clear that they by no means agreed with the order and she feared a rift between them had been created. She herself also felt like her heart was slowly becoming ice cold because every time she looked at Kanan’s empty cabin she felt a sting in it. Even Chopper seemed down over this and had not zapped anyone in an entire month, not even Zeb. Zeb in turn had not complained or shouted at the droid during the month, not even once.  
The worst was when she had nightmares about the whole matter, her mind filled with the possibilities of what Kanana was going through. Often she saw him in her dreams begging her to help him, or him laying bloody and beaten on the floor, she would always wake up alone in her cabin crying. Logically she understood his choice, but her emotions refused logic. A part of her wanted to just find Kanan and rescue him and damn the consequences. Never before had Hera cared so little about the rebel fleet. Hera would give up her place in the rebellion, if it meant she could have Kanan back. Yet she knew Kanan would have spoken against that, he had sacrificed himself to secure their freedom, but she still felt miserable about him being in the hands of the empire.  
Hera was going over possible missions to occupy the crew time when her commlink came to life. The Twilek wondered if the communication between the crew had come down to this. Calling each other over the commlinks, they hardly uttered words to each other any longer. First nothing was heard then  
“Spectre 2 come in” Kanan’s weak voice was heard.  
She completely froze it was not possible, she shook her head and focused.  
“Spectre 2 to 1! Kanan! Is that you!” her joy shined through. Could it be him?  
Hera desperately wanted it to be him but then another thought came to her. Kanan called her Spectre not Hera, was it a trap? Could Kanan have broken down and being forced to call her to capture them too? Could Kanan be trying to warn her that it was a trap in some secret code?  
“Spectre 1 here. It is great to hear you Spectre 2, but now is not the time for catch up, we’re in a imperial transporter heading towards Lothal, but we need help to get away from there before the Empire shows up.” Kanan said sounded out of breath. What had those bastards done to him?  
“I see” she replied a bit coldly.  
‘We’, Kanan had said ‘we’, like him and the empire? There was a silence on the line for a short moment. Was he receiving new instructions from the people forcing him to do his? It even sounded like Kanan had a twinge of guilt in his voice, could her fears be valid?  
“I am sending you coordinates … we really need you to come and pick us up. We need medical help asap.” Kanan said.  
There was that ‘we’ again. Like he was really trying to warn her that he wasn’t alone. Another thing that worried her was that he said medical help asap. It filled her with worries of what state he was in if he would ask such a thing.  
“We will be there soon, and Kanan...it’s great to hear you.” Hera spoke  
“Spectre 1 out” Kanan replied sounding completely exhausted. With that the communication went silent, only a slight hum was heard, indicating it was still on and she could just hear high pitched breathing.  
Then Hera heard a sound she never wanted to hear, Kanan cried, and he was crying out in pain. it was the most horribly thing she had ever heard. Hera never wanted to hear that sound ever again, and for a moment she froze unsure what to do, her instinct and heart screaming to help him. Hera saw the location coordinates that had been sent to the Ghost, wondering what she should do with it when she heard something else; the sound of a lightsaber penetrating metal. The signal was now gone completely, Hera tried to contact the signal to no avail, she had to keep herself from calling out.   
What could have made Kanan scream so badly, so loudly? What had those bastards done to him? Would all her nightmares turn out to be true? Was Kanan trying to fight his capturers off? Should they go? It could be trap where they all ended up being captured in a futile attempt to save him. Hera couldn’t risk the crew’s safety, but neither could she just leave him to his fate, to his death, judging by that scream. Hera couldn’t lose him, she wouldn’t, Hera’s mind was made up, they would not leave him a second time. She opened the commlink again, for a short moment she wanted to try and contact Kanan again, to hear his voice again, but she forced herself to focus on contacting the other’s.  
“Zeb can you go get Ashoka to come join Sabine and me in the common room? I need all three of you” did she call at both Zeb and Sabine.  
“Will do Hera” came Zeb’s reluctant voice over the commlink. Sabine did not even answer.  
Hera raised from the seat and walked to the common room. How was she going to present this? Since the mission, life on the Ghost had gotten quite depressing. As the Mandalorian entered the room, Hera decided to just roll with it.  
“You called us Captain Syndulla.” Sabine asked rather coldly as she sat at the table, refusing to even look Hera in the eyes.  
Hera could feel Sabine’s anger filling the room while the girl silently looked to the floor. Since Hera had given the order to stop their search for Kanan, Sabine in particular had demonstrated her dislike of the situation by referring to her by her title and last name. Hera normally never pulled her rank on them but she did in this case, which had only broken her heart even more to do so. But Sabine kept arguing with her, coming up with impossible way’s to find their leader. Hera in her distraught state had yelled at someone she considered her daughter.  
“WE’RE DONE SABINE, HE’S GONE, SO DROP IT, THAT’S AN ORDER!”  
Hera had known it was a mistake the second the words had left her mouth, the look of hurt and pain in Sabine’s eyes had almost made her cry. Before she could explain or apologize Sabine had stormed out and Hera could see how angry and hurt she was. Sabine had been so shocked, not only at the order but for Hera yelling at her, that she had refused to call her Hera ever since. Every time Hera had tried to approach Sabine about it she had asked if the Captain wished anything else and then walk off as soon as she was excused. The one time Hera had managed to meet Sabine’s eyes they were like daggers aimed at her with intense anger burning behind the retina’s, it was evident she had been close to pour all her anger out on her. Sabine was like a daughter to her, and for Sabine to be so angry with her twisted her heart. Especially in a time where the man she loved was missing. The matter was almost bringing her to tears, she had to try to fix this crazy mess. This wasn’t just about saving Kanan, but about saving her family now too.  
Hera sighed in dismay at Sabine’s continued stubbornness, “Sabine please just call me Hera” she said as gently as she could.  
“A superior is not called by their first name Captain Syndulla. I learned that at the Academy.” Sabine replied right back. The anger and pain in her voice was clear.  
“Sabine this is not the Academy,” Hera pleaded.  
“Oh really? Is that why Captain Hera Syndulla ordered us to stop searching for Kanan. Leaving him behind, just like the Empire does to their men. What makes you different from them, Huh!?” Sabine spatted, her held in rage finally coming to surface after weeks of suppressing it.  
“We left him with the Grand Inquisitor and now he has Kanan, I know what the empire does to people who don’t agree with them. Do you know what they’re probably doing to him? Torture, Hera, they are torturing him, or he could be dead from torture!” We left him to that!” Sabine said in anger and full of pain.  
“Sabine we had to. It was ….” Hera began.  
“FOR THE GOOD OF THE REBELLION I KNOW, THEY SAID THAT AT THE ACADEMY AS WELL CAPTAIN SYNDULLA” Sabine scremad. Tears ran down her cheeks, “YOU ALWAYS THINK ON THE REBELLION! WHAT IF YOU THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY FOR ONCE?! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THAT” Sabine screamed and stormed out and nearly collided with Ashoka and Zeb as they entered the room.  
“Sabine” she called after her but the girl either didn’t hear her or would not listen.  
Hera’s heart hurt even more than before as she sighed before she turned to Ahsoka and Zeb. Hera looked to Zeb, but knew he would not explode on her like Sabine, in fact he was almost opposite, he had almost stopped talking to her at all. It was always just yes, no or I will do that, he would not make a conversation with her any longer. Hera knew that he was not angry at her like Sabine but he was not happy with her either, he just reduced her to a person he answered when asked from her which was almost even worse.  
“Thank you for coming Ahsoka” Hera greeted, trying not show how much the argument had hurt.  
“Of course, but what is it about Hera?” Ahsoka asked in anticipation.  
Hera took a deep breath before telling them with a smile on her face, “I was contacted by Kanan or at least I think it is him. Coordinates were sent to the Ghost so we can pick him up.” she began.  
“Karabast he contacted you? Wait until I tell Sabine” Zeb exclaimed in joy and smiled for the first time in a month and ran out.  
Ahsoka smiled as well but as soon as Zeb was out, she recalled what Hera had said.  
“‘Think it was him’?” Ashoka questioned.  
“It was his voice but he kept calling me spectre and saying we, he … he cried out in pain. I fear he is forced to contact us in another effort to capture us. But I think we should go for it.”  
Ahsoka looked troubled by Hera’s idea, “Hera, if it is a trap then you risk not only the crew’s safety, but also the Squadron as well. There was a reason I asked you to abandon the search.”  
Hera was not letting this drop. “That was when we had no leads. Now we have one, Kanan contacting us, contacting me!  
If he did make it out, then he could be in trouble, needing our help. This crew can’t go alone. I heard the sound of a lightsaber cutting through metal. I tried to call back but the link was completely dead. Kanan could be fighting Imperials right now! We can’t leave him to that, he would come for us, for you. We need your help if the Inquisitor is really there, fighting him. Please Ahsoka ” Hera was pleading for Ahsoka to come on this mission; but rather she came or not, the crew was going and that was final for Hera.  
Ahsoka was silent for a little while.  
“The more you describe it all, the more it sounds like a trap Hera” Ahsoka protested.  
“Ashoka we will be cut to shreds if it is the Inquisitor, we are not force users but we are going no matter what. I can’t leave him to the fate, his cry when the conversation was over, was horrifying” Hera said steadfast and winced.  
“Kanan crying out in pain could of been forced by his captors, in order to cause us panic and react irrationally,” Ahsoka pointed out.  
“I am willing to take that risk. Kanan deserves at least an attempt to get him back” Hera answered a little frustrated.  
The rational part of her mind knew this but she did not care, why could Ahsoka not understand this?  
Ahsoka looked at her before a small smile on her face.  
“Hera, when I gave the order to stop the search, I wanted you and your crew to stay away in an effort to protect you. However, I see now how it hurts you to be separated from him. You need Kanan, he’s a part of your team, part of your family, but please be prepared for the worst. In case this does not go well, I need you to know all the possibilities. If he screamed we might find him in the hands of the Inquisitor torturing him, worse the Inquisitor might kill him right in front of us just to prevent us to get to him or cause us harm” Ahsoka warned.  
Hera nodded and shivered at the mention of those possibilities but even then she could not help but smile, she so hoped it was him.  
Ahsoka was about to leave when she called her back.  
“Ahsoka we need medical supplies and to have a full medical team standing ready. If it isn’t a trap … Kanan asked for full medical support asap” she said feeling her heart drop by that.  
Ahsoka nodded and began to leave before she stopped at the door and gave Hera some advice.  
“Sabine feels the exact same way about this crew as you do. Be honest about those feelings, don’t try to hide them from those you care about”  
As Ahsoka finally left to get the medical teams ready, Hera was left alone as she sank into her seat. She had to steady her heart for what was to come. Hera knew all possibilities of how they could find Kanan, but at least then they would know what happened to their leader. Hera would know what had happened to the man she loved, she only hoped that none of her nightmares turned out to be true. Soon she started walking back to the cockpit to set the coordinates into the Ghost prepare it for flight.   
“Is it true?” she heard Sabine’s ask in a barely audible voice, and looked at the young woman.  
Sabine was standing in the door and for the first time in a month, Hera saw hope and happiness in the young woman.  
“It is Sabine, but I need both you and Zeb to gear up for battle. I could very well be a trap set by the Empire. Ahsoka will accompany us for the same reason, as back up.”  
Sabine’s face became hard as she mentioned the possibility, and Hera could tell Sabine was thinking of the same thing that also plagued her mind too, of what they could find. Sabine was about to leave when she called her back.  
“Sabine you and Zeb need to be prepared for that fact it could be the Inquisitor forcing Kanan to do this to capture all of us. Even if it is Kanan, and he did escape, he might be...” she gulped before she continued “in really bad shape. Kanan asked for medical supplies, he … he screamed out in pain” she managed to get out.  
Sabine face grew even darker and Hera started to fear that she had made a mistake to tell her the last part.  
“I know what the empire is capable of thank you for the warning” Sabine answered coldly.  
“Sabine please I know you know what the Empire is capable of. I’m just is trying to be realistic. I know you miss Kanan, but I don’t to get your hopes up to just have it hurt you even more than this whole mess already has,” Hera took a deep breath before she continue “partly because of me.”  
“I thought you got me,” Sabine blurted out, “I know this might sound crazy but you were the first person I trusted when I joined this crew; You and I seemed to be on the same page about everything. The this happened, and I thought you would be the last person to give up on Kanan. I thought you cared about him, about us.”  
Hera was angered Sabine thought she didn’t cared, but maintained her cool.   
“Sabine, Kanan, this crew, means everything to me!” Hera exclaimed, as tears welled up in her eyes, “When we ran out of leads, I thought of every possibility that you did, and my heart shattered when I was asked to call of the search. But I knew Kanan wouldn’t want us captured, or his sacrifice would have been for nothing.”  
Sabine eyes widened in sadness as Hera made sense to her. In truth, Hera had tried to tell her this, but now was the first time Sabine was actually listening.  
“But now we have a lead, and good or bad, at the end of this, we’ll know. Okay?” Hera’s voice cracked as she tried to maintain her composure.   
Hera noticed Sabine eyes clenched, as well as her fist, but it wasn’t in anger at Hera.  
“I’m sorry,” the Mandalorian apologized, “I just miss him. I already lost one family, I can’t lose this one.” Sabine couldn’t hold it in, as her tears streamed down her face.  
Hera placed a firm grip on the Mandalorian’s shoulders for support.  
“I know Sabine, and I’m sorry too. I hurt you, I hurt you by giving you an order to leave Kanan to his fate. I hated myself for leaving Kanan to that; but as a leader you sometimes have to see the bigger picture and think about the safety of the crew and the squadron. We risked to attract the attention of the Empire if we had kept looking. It broke my own heart to do just that and even more to ordered you to do so. I treated you like a soldier, not like a teammate, or like a family member. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, but I was so upset by it all, and you refused to listen to me. Sabine, I cannot promise that something like this won’t happen again; but I can promise to talk to you about a decision, and not order it.” Hera rationalized and looked at Sabine.  
Sabine was quiet for a little while, before wiping her tears away, “Thank you, and I promise to listen to you. You had a good reason, but I dismissed it as not caring. I should have known that wasn’t true.”  
Hera smiled at Sabine’s words, “I will always care, not matter what.”  
Sabine then surprised Hera, and flung herself at Hera for a hug. Hera smiled in both relief and joy as she hugged Sabine back. Both girl’s let their last bit of tears fall before they regained their composure.  
“No matter what happens Hera?” Sabine asked in regards to Hera’s words being true despite what they would find.  
Hera smiled, “No matter what happens,” She assured Sabine.  
Both girls smiled.  
“Now, I need you to gear up. I have asked Ashoka for medical supplies so while I pilot you and Zeb should help her set them up so it is ready for use” Hera said.  
Hera hesitated before she added.  
“Sabine … Kanan might be in really bad shape, he screamed in pain and sounded breathless. I heard sounds of a lightsaber like someone was fighting. I need you be prepared for the worst it could be … it could be that we found the Inquisitor torturing him and will kill him right in front of us” the admission costed her much. Sabine’s face became dark for a moment.  
Sabine nodded and left for Hera to go to the cockpit. Despite not knowing what they would find, Hera felt lighter than she had in days. Now that Sabine and her were honest about what was bugging them, Hera’s dark cloud of despair had faded as she got Sabine back to her side, back to trusting her. Now Hera was ready to find Kanan, she just prayed it was in a state she could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a nice long chapter. We hope you enjoy it. Please let us know what you think.


	7. Who, what, where, when and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. Even so we hope you enjoy, we tried to help the reader experience by putting more space between the lines. Let us know if it helps.

One the outside Ezra was a mess, and one the inside he was a wreck; he could not get Kanan to wake up, no matter how hard he shook him. All Ezra had gotten was a painful moan when he had tried to shake Kanan awake, which made Ezra worry he had aggravated the man’s injuries. The only good thing about Kanan cries of pain was it had at least confirmed that Kanan was alive, for now. 

Ezra was scared. They were floating in space and Kanan, the only one of the two who could fly the shuttle was out cold. To make it worse was that Kanan could be dying while he was sitting here, without Ezra being able to do anything about it; but Ezra had to do something.

Ezra looked around to find something that could help Kanan but there was nothing. There had to be a first aid box somewhere, or at least Ezra hoped so. The kid started to look through the shuttle and found a closet where there was a small first aid box. Ezra grabbed it and tried to take it, only to pull on the restraints and drop the box. Tears filled his eyes as the pain increased and his wrist started bleeding once more. How much he hated restraints, if only he could get them off.  
Ezra held his hands as close as he could, crying from not only pain but from being scared that he didn’t know what to do. Ezra desperately wanted Kanan to wake up so he could see that Kanan was okay and fly them away from here before the emperials turned up; or at the very least remove the agitating restraints. Ezra sniffled for a moment, but reminded himself that eleven year olds did not cry and that Kanan still needed him. So, with some difficulties he got a grip on the med box and brought it towards Kanan.

As Ezra looked over Kanan, he didn’t really know where to start. There was so many cuts, and whip marks, some still bleeding. Ezra noticed by Kanan’s neck one particular whip mark, the one the man received across his chest just a few hours ago by the Inquisitor. Ezra figured it would be the best place to start . As Ezra searched through the kit, he found some antibiotic and bandages. Ezra was careful cutting Kanan’s shirt, but once he did, the kid felt like he was going to be sick.  
Kanna was covered in scars, burns, wounds, bruises, lightsaber burns and whips marks that were painted red. Kanan must have been tortured to the limit, Ezra just hoped it was not beyond treatment. It was all too much for Ezra to handle, it reminded him off his own torture, making his stomach turn. But Ezra got the antibiotic and started on Kanan’s chest.

“Please wake up.” Ezra pleaded as he got the dabbed the wound with the disinfectant; Ezra wasn’t even pleading to Kanan, but to anything that could help him.

All Ezra wanted was for Kanan to get better. Kanan saved him by bringing him onto the ship, now he needed to help Kanan.  
That was when Ezra saw it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kanan’s chest glow, with a small warm light. In fear, Ezra retracted his hands away, but what reallyshocked Ezra was what was on Kanan’s chest now; noting. Yes it showed some scarring, but the cut, it had healed. As Ezra looked at his hands, he saw them glow.  
“How...?” Ezra asked himself in shock. Ezra now had a million questions swimming in his head, but he had not time to think about them. It somehow helped Kanan, so again, he placed his hands on Kanan’s chest, and focused on Kanan’s scar healing. Ezra felt a huge wave of exhaustion rolling over him and he nearly collapsed forward. What was going on? In his exhaustion he once more pulled on the restraints making him cry out even louder, he could not keep a sobbing down, as much as he tried to. Ezra could hear the Grand Inquisitor voice berating him about such childish behaviour. The Inquisitor’s had never had nothing but spite for it if he showed his feelings openly except for anger or fear. The Grand Inquisitor had in particular hated when he cried and often punished him harder if he did so; but right now he could not stop. Everything hurt so much, he felt so weak and scared, that was when he felt hands on top of his.

SWR

Kanan slowly coming back to conscious and the first thing he noticed was that the pain was less present than before. It certainly still was still there, but he could move a bit without his body protesting at the idea. As Kanan realized. Kanan saw Ezra sitting next to him sobbing holding his hands together with blood running down the arms from the cuffed wrist, Ezra must have pulled on the restraints.

Kanan almost wanted to kick himself for not having removed them sooner, the poor boy must be so scared that Kanan left him like that. To his defense though before he had blacked out, and before that he had been more worried about if Ezra had fallen to the dark side. But now Kanan could sense the boy’s presence, and it didn’t feel dark.

Kanan then realized he could feel it, the suppressant was slowly diminishing from his system, he could feel the force slowly coming back to him, he could feel Ezra’s worry for him. Kanan was grateful for the worries which showed that the kid that had saved his life had not turned and know it was time to help, starting with relieving the poor kids of those restrains. With so many cuts and scars in the boy’s wrist it wasn’t a mystery how the kid had ended up with blood running down his arms.

As he lay there, he careful placed his hands on top of Ezra’s, showing the kid he was awake. Kanan focused what little of the force he could connect with and unlocked the binder’s on Ezra.

Ezra’s eyes lite up in relief, as he rubbed his wrist to ease the pain and aid in reducing the blood flow down his arm. When Ezra’s hands moved, Kanan noticed his chest, he felt what remained. The whip mark from earlier had closed up, only a faint scar showed any signs of the damage brought onto him.

“How?” Kanan questioned, he knew he couldn’t use the force to heal himself, not in his state.

“I, I think I did-d,” Ezra admitted, though he voice was shaky, like he was going to pass out.

Kanan smiled in relief, seeing hope that maybe Ezra had not become a corrupted by the dark side. Yes, the kid had used the dark side, but a dark user has never been able to heal others. Maybe the Inquisitor hadn’t broken him.

Kanan rested a hand on Ezra’s shoulders, “Thank you Ezra. Seem’s I keep getting more in debt to you by the hour.”

Ezra seemed to be in complete shock, so much shock that he passed out on top of Kanan. Kanan could not withhold a small painful wince as the extra weight fell onto him, irritating his wounds once more. Even so he did not have neither the heart nor the strength to move the small child that had passed out on top on him.  
The Jedi did not worry however, he knew force healing was exhausting, the kid needed to rest.

Before Kanan could think of a plan, or if he could even go through with a plan, he felt it. Their presence. Kanan smiled at how familiar it was, and how close. Kanan was so happy he almost cried tears of joy.

“Hera,” Kanan whispered in relief.

Kanan and Ezra were going to be okay. Kanan smiled at and assured the unconscious child, “We’re going to be okay.”

With that, Kanan fell into peaceful unconsciousness, with relief washing over him this time, knowing his family were on there way.

SWR

Ahsoka came into the cockpit of the Ghost where Hera, Zeb and Sabine were.

“The equipment is set up in the cargo hold for immediate attention, we are ready to move. If we have no problems then we can get Kanan and get him help asap. If there is problems, we are prepared to fight to get Kanan back. We are ready for both troopers and Inquisitors.”

The rest of the crew nodded as Hera piloted the ship out of hyperspace.They looked at Lothal, the planet where they lost Kanan, and it was near that very same planet they now hoped to get him back. As the crew got out of hyperspace, they saw it. The small imperial ship where Kanan had to be was just floating there. It was a shuttle and to their great worries it looked like it had been in close combat, as the metal had scratches several places. It made Ashoka wonder what could have caused such a thing on the shuttle. Hera and the other’s had agreed to wait for what Ahsoka sensed before hatching onto the ship.

“Ashoka can you sense Kanan?” Hera asked in anticipation.

Ashoka closed her eyes and focused on the shuttle searching for force signatures.

“So...?” Did she hear Zeb ask partly breaking her concentration.

“Give her a minute” Sabine told Zeb in a whisper.

“We might not have a minute” Zeb retorted back with little patience.

“Ahsoka is he there?” Heras asked with impatience clear in her voice.

Ashoka blocked out the crew’s badgering and returned her focus back onto the shuttle, she could feel .. someone … someone’s. Kanan and he was in pain, a lot of pain. Ahsoka reached out further to see who else might be there and found .. a small signature, it was dim like it was barely there. It was not the Grand Inquisitor, but Ahsoka couldn’t identify it, so she opened her eyes.

“Kanan is there, weak but alive, and he is not alone.” Ahsoka revealed.

The rest of the crew eyes bugged out in horror.

“Is it the Inquisitor and if so which one?” Hera asked what the other two were thinking.

Ahsoka tried to reach out again to confirm who it could be.

“No, not any of the Inquisitors. But there is someone.” Ahsoka sensed the other signature. Like Kanan, she could feel pain coming from the other force signature.

“Whoever is with Kanan, seems to be hurt as well.

The rest of the crew became curious.

“Do you think they’re a threat?” Hera questioned.

Ahsoka shook her head, “No, I don’t believe so; and it’s only Kanan and this other...being.”

Hera nodded her head, “Then I’m attaching to their hatch. Zeb and Sabine, get your weapons ready. Chopper, man the Ghost.”

As Chopper plugged into the Ghost, The rest of the crew went to the hatch bay waiting for the plugin. Ashoka could feel how the crew were both scared and determined at getting Kanan back. For their sake, she hoped that Kanan was not too badly hurt. It would break their hearts to get him back and then lose him again.  
The ship hatched and heard the sound of Chopper telling them that they could now go in. They walked to the door and Zeb opened it while Hera, Sabine and Ahsoka were covering him. Ashoka got her lightsabers as they walked into the shuttle not sure what they would meet. At first they only found an empty room in the shuttle. Ashoka quickly searched for the two signatures and found that there were only two else on board expect them.

“They are in the cockpit.” Ahsoka assisted.

As they reached the door, they prepared themselves for the worst. With weapons in hand, they opened the door. Once they saw what was in there, the crew was not only horrified, but shocked. On the floor laid not only Kanan, but a small child as well.

Both appeared to of just come out of war, beaten and bloody and passed out by one another. Kanan had bruises in all colors along with other injuries that was visible from where they stood. They could even see a few wounds that was still bleeding. From here Kanan’s torn pants gave small glimpse of cuts and burns on his legs. Kanan’s had visible lost weight from the looks of it, his frame was far too thin. The small child was laying on top on Kanan and was even thinner than Kanan. Both of them was pale and the child had traces of tears that had run down his cheeks and looked starved and very dirty. They were surrounded by a first aid box, what was left of Kanan’s shirt, and a pair of restraints. There was blood on the floor around the two people.

“We,” Hera voiced her realization, “he was talking about a kid.”

Hera rushed to Kanan’s side to see how she could help when suddenly, she heard a moan. It did not come from Kanan however, but Hera saw the child stirring awake.  
Hera decided to smile at the child to appear friendly. The kid began to open his amazing blue eyes as he sat up a bit. That was when he saw what was in front of them.

“Hello.” Hera greeted warmly as a form of introduction

The child however, was not for introductions. In fact the kid seemed terrified as panic filled his eyes as he began looking around, 

“Woah kid, it’s okay. We’re-,” Hera began but was interrupted by the child launching for Kanan’s lightsaber on the floor and igniting it right in front of Hera.

Zeb grabbed Hera by the shoulder’s to get her out of harm’s way.

Zeb and Sabine both drew their weapons, ready to use if so be it. The kid, with protective determination on his face stepped over Kanan as to stand between both the crew and their leader. With the boy standing, the crew could see the kid’s shirt was torn and filled with holes where one could see wounds and bruises beneath. On his stomach there was spots of freshly blood … from Kanan the crew soon realized.

“Stay back, keep away from him!” The boy bellowed in righteous fury.

The crew was shocked, dumbfounded. The child may be holding a lightsaber at them in an attempt to protect Kanan. The kid didn’t know who they were to Kanan

“Easy kid,” Sabine offered, “We’re just here to help.” 

“You’re lying.” the kid accused.

“No, we’re friends of Kanan, and called us to come get you guys.” Hera tried to reason.

The kid seemed to ponder this possibility but still remained on the defense.

“How do I know you are not emperials? I won’t let them take Kanan.” the boy stated.

Ahsoka then noticed the kid’s state. Yes, he put up quite a show, but he was on the verge of collapse. The kid’s knees were shaking, she could see his wrist bleeding, and his breathing was becoming heavy. Ashoka also couldn’t help but note that the kid held the lightsaber in a way that spoke of some training. Ahsoka knew she could handle this, and put her weapons away.  
The kid saw the Torguta come towards the male humans. As he held up his weapon high, she just talked.

“You sense me, don’t you.” Ahsoka acknowledged. The boy, while scared that she knew this, nodded his head.

“Then you tell me, am I here to hurt you, or help”

Ahsoka sensed the boy reading her signature, and she allowed it. The boy lowered the weapon a bit as he came to realize they could be telling the truth.

“Are you like Kanan?” The kid asked nervously .

Ahsoka smiled as she reached her hands towards him, “Yes. I can sense your desire to protect him. That is exactly what we want to do to. Kanan needs help, and so do you.”

The boy again contemplated Ahsoka’s words he turned to back to Kanan. The kid saw the rest of the crew next to him (his focus on Ahsoka had distracted him from them long enough for them to get to Kanan). Ahsoka knew the child saw the worry on the crew’s faces as they glanced down at him. Then as he looked at the crew, he saw Hera touch one of Kanan’s wounds which made him cry out in pain and try to curl up.

Angrily the boy raised the weapon and pointed at them.

“Stop it, you’re hurting him” he cried.

The tw’liek looked sadly at him.

“It is not our intention young one, Kanan need help” she tried to persuade him.

“Then stop hurting him, he can’t handle that” the boy snapped.

“We need to tend to his wounds and see the extent of the damage,” the tw’liek tried to reason.

Suddenly Kanan screams rang through the whole ship. For a short moment his eyes opened as he screamed before he shut them tight and curled up in a futile attempt to ease his pain. To everyone's horror Kanan started to shake all over the body. 

“Kanan!” Hera shouted in horror.

The child turned around and immediately recognized the man’s situation, that he was spasing from nerve damage.

The kid kneeled down next to him as he placed a hand on the man’s shaky head, “Please hold out Kanan, it will be alright” the poor child cried.

The rest of the crew saw the worry the boy had for Kanan. However the two male human’s knew each other, it was good enough for the child to be so protective of him.

Sabine tried to see if she could aid Kanan, but the kid, hearing her footsteps, stood back up to defend the weakened man. Normally Sabine would not have stopped but the saber in the kids hand told her to stay far away.

“Please little one we need to help Kanan” Hera tried to reason.

“Liars! You did this to him! Kanna didn’t start this till you guys showed up! Why are you doing this to him?” the kid shouted while he attempted not to cry.

“We are not kid, how can you say that?” Zeb growled in annoyance.

“Enough! We don’t have time for this” Ahsoka commanded, her patience wearing thin.

Ahsoka used the force to deactivate Kanan’s lightsaber to the horror of the kid. Ezra began to back away shivering in fear. However, the boy was determined to protect Kanan stood his ground. The boy’s defiance though was short lived because, in three steps she was over and waved her hands over his face; using the force to make him fall into unconscious.

Ahsoka grabbed the kid and began to worry over how light he felt as she lifted him.

“Zeb, get Kanan.” Ahsoka ordered. The Lasat hoisted the jedi onto his shoulders, but it was too much for Kanan and he screamed once more.

The sound made them all cringe and jump. Hera could not keep her tears back at the state Kanan was in. Hera was slightly shaking over the fact that this was the third him she heard Kanan scream, one had already been once too many. After Kanan stopped screaming he remained unmoving in Zeb’s arms, Kanan was in dire need of help. A pool of blood was on the floor where Kanan had been and Zeb mentioned he could feel blood run from Kanan the Lasat’s shoulders. Kanan’s breathing was pitched and uneven.

“Hang in there Kanan just a little longer” Hera said to Kanan unsure if he could hear her while gently brushing his cheek of grime.

A low moan was her answer and it made her just cringe more.  
As Hera and Sabine made sure Kanan was in good hands, they turned to the child that Ahsoka now carried in her arms.  
Hera’s heart broke as this child was in almost worse shape than Kanan. The child needed medical care too, and he needed to know that he was safe with them.  
On the Ghost, both child and jedi were having their injuries examined by the med droids they brought along. Once Hera heard they needed further help, she raced back to the cockpit to ready the ship to get back to the Phoenix Squadron. 

Whatever happened to Kanan and this child Hera was anxious to find out. But for now they needed to focus on getting more aid for the human’s, the droid had said Kanan was in critical condition. Though her mind repeated the same question that repeated in the other’s mind

“Who is this kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not exactly a perfect way to meet. We know the crew would not hurt Ezra but Ezra doesn't know that. Oh boy trouble is coming.


	8. Struggling recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we are a little late putting this out. Even so we hope you enjoy it all though poor Ezra might not.

Hera was sitting with Zeb, Ashoka and Sabine waiting for the doctor and med droids to come out of the medbay with news on Kanan. They had been sitting there for hours, but It felt like ages. On the Ghost, the crew was able to asses that both Kanan and the child were in critical condition. All they really could do was stop any access bleeding and give them painkillers intravenously. Once they got back to The Phoenix Squadron, they had rush the two human male’s to the medical bay. As Ahsoka seemed to mediating in her seat, Sabine was pacing the medbay in anticipation for any news. Zeb and Hera sat in worry, with Zeb thumbing his leg with impatience while Hera would pray to whoever would hear here out there for a miracle. None of them spoke, all afraid to ask the question they all wanted to ask but were hesitant to hear the answer. Finally, the med droid and head rebel medical advisor came out of the med bay.  
The Crew and Ahsoka stood there, anxious for the update that could make or break their day. Even if one wasn’t a force sensitive, they would be able to feel the fear, worries but also hope that filled the room.

“Kanan Jarrus is in very poor shape, I won’t lie,” The elderly male doctor admitted before he continued.

“Kanan has suffered malnutrition, dehydration, hypothermia, severe blood loss and is sleep deprived. We had to operate to prevent his lungs from collapsing, relieve the pressure and administer blood transfusion. We have found traces of cuts, slashes from a lightsaber, wounds, burn marks, bruises, and some form of restraints have resulted in a multitude of cuts into his wrists and ankles, a huge whip mark traced over his abdomen and several more on his back. We suspect he has been electrocuted since he sometimes gets spasms which has made the work more difficult. The whip slashes are especially deep. Kanan’s wrists and ankles has likewise deep cutting, possibly some nerve damage as well in those area’s. There is nerve damage in his arms like if he has carried something heavy for to many hours. Some part of his wrist and ankles have barely any skin left because of something we can’t determine but most likely restrains. Three of his ribs are broken, so it will be painful for him to breath for a short while. His weight is too low also he had lost a considerable amount of weight so he has to be put on a diet to get him healthy. We also ran a few blood test and found high amounts of drugs in his system. They are clearly administered by people who don’t know where the veins are. There was traces of needles all over his neck. We found traces of drugs that results in nightmares, hallucinations, having anxiety attacks and makes you feel the pain twice as-,”

“IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT!?” shouted Hera, not wanting to listen to how bad Kanan was, just wanting to know if he would be okay. 

The doctors sighed before telling them, “Despite his array of injuries, he should make it. Provided there won’t be further complications.”

The crew sighed in relief. Zeb laughed now that he knew while Sabine and Hera wiped some tears before they formed into a huge puddle of relief

“It will take him some time to heal however. We have to put him in a bacta tank, but you can go in and see him if you want to before we do that. Kanan has been administered painkillers but even with them he will still be in some pain, but because painkillers aren’t to be mixed with some other chemical components, we have to limit the dosage. Once the other drugs have been flushed out of his system, we can up the pain meds until he is fully recovered. The med droids have also given him something to help heal his throat, so don't let him speak to much. Jarrus is sleeping and should continue to do so when we take him out of the bacta tank, which is for the best. The man will have a long recovery ahead of him after some rehab and therapy, Kanan should be okay.

Hera felt like her heart was breaking in pieces as the droid kept reporting, what horrors Kanan must have endured for a full week. But she was happy that now Kanan was safe and in their hands, they would help him get better

Ahsoka smiled, “I’ll let Sato know of the situation. Why don’t you guy’s see Kanan.” Ahsoka offered.

As Zeb and Sabine went into the room, Hera nodded her head and smiled as Ahsoka left. Once the crew entered the med bay room Kanan was in, the crew had to maintain their composure by what they saw.

Kanan laid there, so still that if it wasn’t for his moving chest, they would think he was dead. The unconscious man was hooked up to a multitude of machines, from EKG, O2 reader, Iv pumps with saline, blood transfusion bags, and an oxygen mask was placed over the man’s nose and mouth to help aid in breathing. Kanan had dark bags under his eyes, highlighting what the doctors had said of being sleep deprived. Bandages covered his chest, his arm and legs as well that he looked like a mummy from ancient alderon stories. Those places which were not covered by bandages there were bruises in all types of forms and colors. What could be seen of the face, arms and legs showed the skin stretched out to thin painfully showing how thin he had become. Suddenly Kanan twitched and his legs started spasm a few seconds, his face cringed in pain before he laid completely still again. 

As Hera sat next to him and held his bandaged hand, Sabine stood there in shock. As Zeb stood by her in case she needed a hand to hold. They looked upon their leader with conflict; relief that they had him back, but despair at the struggle Kanan faced. Zeb was the voice of reason as he offered, “Kanan is tough, guy will be walking around and kicking imperial but in no time.” Sabine and Hera chuckled at Zeb’s words.  
That was when they saw him open his eyes, as he looked at them in a daze.

SWR

Kanan felt a dull pain course through his veins. Kanan could tell that some of the pain from before was gone. As he recalled how, he then remembered the escape, and the kid. After he had woken up he had discovered that the child had forced healed him. Kanan remembered how he had helped Ezra to get out of the restrains before Ezra collapsed on him and how he felt Hera’s presence before he blacked out as well. 

The next thing he registered was warmth, and it was blissful after a week of constant coldness. It was also easier to breath than previous. Kanan slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he could be now, but everything was blurry, all he could see were shapes. Kanan was too weak to sense a presence with the force. After some blinking, he became aware that someone was holding his hand. The real question though was who and what they would do with it? The last thing he needed was for it to be pulled to the point where it would almost break again.

“Kanan” came a relieved, beautiful and lovely voice.

He blinked a few times enough to see Hera, Sabine and Zeb before everything became blurred again. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him and he felt like everything started swimming which made him gasp and he felt a stinging pain in his side. 

“Easy Kanan, you’re not out of the woods yet. You’re going to be placed in a bacta tank soon, it should help you heal faster.” Hera explained to him

Kanan though became panicked, if he was going in there, how was Ezra going to heal?

“Ki…” Kanan began to say, his throat’s dry pain though limited his vocal ability.

Hera hushed him, “Try not to speak. Save your strength for healing.

Kanan shook his head, he had to know where the kid was 

“Ez...ra.” he mumbled in a barely coherent tone.

Hera was able to realize who he was talking about.

“The kid is fine. The med droids are taking care of him now. Both of you will be okay once you both get some rest.” Hera in all honesty did not know the kid’s condition, but she didn’t want Kanan to worry.

“Good” Kanan managed to get out though his teeth.

“Who is he anyways?” Sabine pondered, not to Kanan but in general to the room.

That was when a memory came to him. Ezra pointing the pistol at him with tear filled eyes, his supposed executioner, and the gun being tossed away.

“Ezra, executioner, saved-...” he managed to rasp before the darkness consumed him again.

SWR

Once Kanan was asleep again, the med droids wheeled him to the bacta tank area for further treatment. They doctors estimated that it would take a few days for Kanan to experience the full effects of the tank. The Doctor even made the point that the freshly inflicted whip marks would take especially long to heal.

“Whip marks... What a barbaric form of torture, it is not normal torture method for the Empire to use. What did Kanan do to get that sort of torture?” Zeb questioned.  
Sabine knew why a whip was used and spoke up.

“It isn’t used as a form of torture; but it has been used as to set examples. If a riot in a prison happens, one prisoner is whipped in front of the other prisoners, as a warning.

“You think he was used as an example for the kid? That he was a fellow prisoner like Kanan?” Hera asked even more worried.

“Why else would anyone be there?” Sabine pointed out, “If the was an imperial, he would have tried to kill Kanan, not protect him when he saw us as a threat.”

“Why would they hold a kid as a prisoner?” Hera pondered, though not surprised the Empire would sink so low.

Sabine offered her two cents to the matter, “The Empire has been known to take in orphaned children to train them to be imperials. Maybe that’s what he is? But...”

“But what?” Zeb questioned.

“You guy’s saw the bruises and cuts, Imperials put them through training, not torture. Plus he’d be in a academy, not an imperial prison alongside a rebel jedi.”

“But to keep a kid prisoner is just awful.” Hera protested.

“Let’s be honest, the Empire has done worse things.” Sabine admitted, “Also remember what Ahsoka said, the kid was the presence she felt, he’s force sensitive just   
like Kanan. Maybe he was held there for being force sensitive?” 

“Do you think the boy was set for execution and Kanan saved him?” Zeb suggested the idea quietly.

Both Hera and Sabine froze at that.

“Why would you say that Zeb” Hera asked with her heart sinking to the bottom of the floor or so it felt like.

“Because of what Kanan said” Zeb said very low and flatly.

“No, that must just have been a wrong wording, I mean Kanan wasn’t exactly ‘all there’ when he was awake” Hera pointed out.

“Yeah, but why else would he say ‘execution’?” Zeb wondered.

“Maybe they were both going to be executed?” Sabine offered the idea, “Like the Empire wanted to kill them both and Kanan got them both out.”

“Look,” Hera interrupted the theory session and brought up another matter, “Right now it does no use to figure out what happened. What matters is making sure that   
Kanan and this child are taken care of.

“Where is the kid at anyways?” Zeb asked.

Hera and Sabine also looked puzzled, as the doctors had not even mentioned the child to them. Just then the Doctor came out of the bata tank room.

“Kanna is stable in the tank.” the doctor told them.

“Excuse us, but do you happen to know what happened to the child we found?” Hera asked calmly.

The Doctor looked unsettled by the question. “I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Yes, we do,” Zeb told the doctor with his aggressive voice.

“Zeb behave” Hera ordered firmly.

The Doctor sighed as he explained. “The boy’s condition, while stable, might have sustained more damage than Kanan.”

“How is that possible?” Sabine asked

“Well from the med droids analysis, the boy had to of been held within the prison for almost a few years?”

The crew was flabbergasted, “Years?” the all spoke in unison in horrified shock.

“I’m afraid so. The child is estimated to be around 12 years old, yet is the weight of one who would be 8. The boy’s body shows signs of multiple beatings as well as many other forms of torture. Some scars and cuts though show to have healed poorly over time and a high amount of them has been or is infected. 

“The boy will need to be put on a special form of treatment, as well as a certain diet to get him to a healthy weight. For him however, recovery could be as long as a few months to almost a year.”

The rest of the crew was shocked. That poor child had been through so much. It was no wonder the kid was protective of Kanan, he was probably the first person to show the kid any form of kindness.

“Is there any chance we could check up on him?” Hera asked the doctor.

“I suppose,” The doctor agreed, “But I must warn you that the child is in pretty bad shape. If is wasn’t for the fact he need’s to be at a healthy weight to go into the tanks, I’d of put him in one next to Kanan.”

The rest of crew nodded that they understood. Once the doctor told them where they should go they headed there. Now speculating on who this poor child was.

“Years,” Hera voiced her disgust at it, “that poor child, he’ll probably freak out when he wakes up”

“Maybe he’ll be grateful?” Zeb wondered, “Cause Kanan saved him and he’s with us. The kid will probably think we’re hero’s.”

“Or he’ll think we kidnapped him and Kanan and he’ll try to kill us again.” Sabine replied rather darkly.

“Sabine?” Hera questioned the harshness of the her mandalorian’s thoughts.

“Well think about it. If the kid has been a prisoner for a couple years then it’s probably all he really knows. Kid might not even know what freedom is. Plus he’s been in imperial custody; I don’t even want to think about his psychological state. Not to mention that we did not part ways on the friendliest terms”

This point made the crew member’s uncomfortable. But they knew from their own experiences that torture, prisons, and battle all had a way of messing with people. Added to the fact the victim of the trauma was a child...it could lead to other problems.

Once they got to the kid’s med room, they braced themselves for how fragile and sad the child may look, only to find the room empty, the child gone. A med droid in the room was on the floor attempting to get up. They helped the med droid up that then wheeled out of the room in annoyance at being knocked down. When the shocked crew checked the room for the kid, the happened upon a open vent on the lower wall.

“Now he’s out of prison, he’s an escape artist.” Zeb chuckled at the kid’s gutsiness

Hera smiled in cunningness, “I think I know where to find him.”

SWR

As Ezra reentered the conscious world, he felt warmth all around him.

“What?” the kid thought to himself in confusion

Ezra could not remember the last time he felt such comforting warmth; that was when Ezra registered that he was laying down on something soft. If he did not know any better, he would say it was a bed. 

Ezra then came to the conclusion he had to be dreaming. The empire did not waste beds on prisoners, least of all prisoners that refused to do as they were told. Ezra recalled being sentenced to go to Mustafar for execution. But was that part of the dream? Had it all been a crazy dream where there had been a man named Kanan and they had broken out and managed to get away from the Inquisitor. 

“Kanan?!” Ezra thought to himself.

The connection he felt between himself and that man, it couldn’t of been a dream. That was when Ezra remembered other people came onto their ship and took Kanan away; they had made Kanan cry out, they had hurt Kanan but tried to reassure him that they cared and then … . Ezra was a fool to let some force person who can knock out people get so close to him and Kanan. Ezra had to find Kanan, and fast

Ezra woke up and saw he was in fact laying on a bed to his big surprised. Ezra looked around in the small room and saw a closed and (he assumed) locked door. As he rose to a sitting position, he noticed a large part of him was wrapped up in bandages. Ezra saw clean bandages wrapped around his wrist, torso and wraps over his legs. The old dried up blood had also been removed, so he was … clean, how? The other thing he noticed was the lack of binders, why had they not restrained him? Was this all part of some trap or were they putting him in a false sense of security? If so, Ezra had to remain vigilant of these twisted people.

Perhaps he had not been dreaming for this was indeed not the cell he usually was in; could it really be true? Ezra once more looked at the closed door and wondered where Kanan was if this indeed was real. What if it was a trap?! Perhaps the twilek, mandalorian, torguta that had asked to trust him only to knock him out so the big purple scary guy could take both Kanan and him and put them in different cells. They had made Kanan cry out in pain, that was proof they were awful people like the Inquisitor.

Ezra looked to the ceiling for any way out and while doing so he found to his amazement that a vent on the opposite wall. Seriously these people was just as stupid as the troopers, doesn’t even look like they tried to lock it. The vent would be easy to get out then he could check on Kanan, find some food and water and then … well he would work it out after that. Even so a part of him so much wanted to stay here and just enjoy the bed and go back the warmth and sleep, his body felt so heavy, he felt so tired. But he needed to find Kanan before those awful people hurt Kanan further, Ezra did not want to hear Kanan cry like that again.

That was when the door opened and in came … a droid. Ezra screamed in panic and used the force to push it against the wall before he rushed over to the went and crawled in. Ezra wasn’t going to wait around for the droid to start torturing him. The droid was probably sent by these people, perhaps they had found out that he had been close to becoming Kanan’s executioner and now they wanted to punish him for it, that was if they even cared about Kanan. Well Ezra wasn’t going to stay around for that.

Ezra crawled through the vents all though his body was protesting all movements, his body really wanted to return to the bed and blanket. Ezra felt like his body was heavy and difficult to move around and he was not sure for how long he could keep going, had they drugged him? Ezra reminded himself that he had no choice, there was a torture droid in there, so even if he went back he would not be able to sleep, so he had to get going. Ezra had to find Kanan and fast; hopefully Kanan would be in a good enough state so they could get out of here. Ezra thought about trying to locate Kanan with the force, but that would also draw the attention of the torguta woman; which he rather wanted to avoid after his last encounter with her. Whoever she was, she was powerful. Plus she was a force user, had lightsabers, and knocked him down. Ezra also recalled the other three had their own blasters. 

The big problem was that even if he found Kanan, he had no idea how big this place was or just where they were. Ezra was scared, but since it would not help him to be scared he pressed it aside, closed his eyes and tried to reach out for Kanan, he just hoped he would be quick enough so that the torguta woman would not notice. It wasn’t easy but he finally managed to find the signature he knew was Kanan’s and started to move towards it. 

Ezra began to worry when he sensed the older man’s signature as being so dim and filled with pain. Ezra carefully maneuvered towards Kanan hoping not to be discovered. It took some time but he finally managed to find the vent into the room where Kanan was. What Ezra saw sent his fear for Kanan into panic. Kanan was floating in a tank filled with liquid that he could not recognize. Suspended in the liquid, Ezra saw multiple wire’s and tubes attached to Kanan. What were they doing to him? What type of torture was that? Ezra could not recall that they had done anything like that to him at the base, so how could he help Kanan? A droid came into the room and checked the tank before leaving, how many torture droids did these people have? After the droid had left the room, Ezra crawled out of the vent and went over to Kanan and took a closer look. The poor kid’s legs could barely keep him standing, but he made it to the tank. With Kanan stripped down to a pair of shorts, Ezra saw all the wounds and beatings Kanan had received. The Grand Inquisitor must really have wanted Kanan to suffer to put him in such a state. 

Ezra was not sure how he would get Kanan out of the tank; perhaps he should break the glass and get Kanan out that way. The only problem with that was that the sound most likely would attract people and he would prefer not be be discovered. Even so he could not see how else he could get Kanan out so he started to look for something that could break the glass. A stick or something else that could break the glass. In the corner of the room, Ezra found a iv pole and even though it was not optimal, it would have to do. Ezra decided a running start would be the best way to get enough force to break the tank. Ezra took a few steps back and began running at the tank with the pole raised over his head. However, he only managed to take a few steps when his hands and arms became too heavy and the iv pole fell to the ground along with him. Ezra gasped to get some air while darkness was so close to swallow him that stars began to impair his vision, but he forced himself to remain conscious, Kanan needed him. Ezra had to save Kanan.

“See what did I tell you?” came a female voice.

Ezra was able to turn around and to his horror he saw the three people from earlier, they had found him and now he would have to suffer for his involvement in Kanan’s almost execution. Or worse, they were going to kill Kanan and him. Ezra was frozen in fear.

SWR

“Hera, how can you possibly know where the kid has gone to. Sato’s ship is rather big and ours is attached to it. He could be anywhere” did Sabine protest.

Hera smiled kindly to the young woman.

“Sabine, if you were a small, scared child, who did not know where they were and only knew one other person on the ship, where would you go?” Hera asked Sabine.

“You would try to find the one person you knew” answered Zeb when Sabine paused.

“Bingo” Hera answered Zeb.

“If we go back to Kanan we will most likely find him there” Hera theorized

“Wait Hera, if we go straight back there we will most likely arrive before the kid, making him continue to hide. Why don’t we wait until he comes into the room or he’ll keep hiding,” Zeb pointed out.

“Agreed so we will have to wait 5 or 10 minutes?” Hera asked.

“Probably 5; it isn’t a long trip from here to Kanan” Sabine argued.

“No 10 is better because he don’t knows the ways around here” Zeb argued.

“7 minutes” decreed Hera before the two of them could get into an argument.

Hera went over to the bed to sit on it and was soon followed by Zeb and Sabine. They sat there in silence waiting what felt like forever before they rose and walked back to the room. On the way they could hear something heavy fall to the ground. They walked in and found the small child lying on the ground breathing heavily as he used an iv pole to support himself, which worried her greatly. Even so she could not help but mock a little to Zeb and Sabine.

“See what did I tell you?” Hera asked.

Hearing Hera’s voice made the child turn around, his eyes filled with fear as he tried to crawl away from them as he kept one hand on, making the child's breathing even more sporadic. The child started to cry hysterically as he eyed the crew.

“I am sorry” the child cried. “I am sorry, please don’t... I didn’t mean to... he... I,” the child sobbed uncontrollably.

Hera looked at the sobbing child holding the iv pole. The child must have wanted to break the glass and now he cried because he thought they were angry at him.

“Easy little one, you don’t have to be scared. We won’t hurt you” Hera tried to smooth the scared child.

“Yeah, but you said that about Kanan too. Before, you made Kanan cry out in pain” the child accused in a mix between anger and sobbing.

The child continued to back away; clearly not willing to trust anything Hera said.

“Please could you at least stop trying to back away and hide. It is not healthy for you, we need to have the doctors take at look at you” Hera pleaded with the scared child.

The child did not say anything but he stopped crawling backward; but that probably only because he was at the wall and could not move any more back, but his sobbing lessened into sniffling.

“Look! I don’t know what Kanan did to you guy’s; but please don’t kill him. Kanan is a good man; he saved me!” the child begged.

Hera’s heart was filled with anger and hurt that the child though they had hurt Kanan on purpose, but it was not time to show it.

“I promise we aren’t hurting Kanan. All we are doing is helping him, like we’re trying to help you. Maybe we can help you more if you could tell us your name?” Hera asked the small child hoping he would at least give her that.

The child just kept staring at her in fear, ready to use the pole as a weapon. The mistrust in his eyes was there, but Hera could tell he was opening up to possibility; even if it was just a smidge.

“Perhaps we should start off,” Sabine offered. “I’m Sabine, mandalorian. The Lasat is Zeb and the Twilek is Hera.” Sabine introduced themselves as she pointed to them.

The boy though didn’t seem eased by knowing their names.

Hera decided to maybe switch the roles here. “What do you want to know kid? You can ask us anything.”

The child seemed surprised by this idea, his sniffing became less and less. The kid looked over at the tank, at Kanan, with concern.

Still gripping the iv pole, the kid asked in a shaky voice, “Is Kanan... okay?” Once the kid finished he hid as much as he could behind the pole.

Hera couldn’t help but to smile at the boy’s concern for Kanan.

Hera had an idea; she had Zeb and Sabine follow her to the tank. As they stood by it, Hera waved her hand for the boy to follow her the child removed the tears from his face with his right hand.

Slowly with the iv pole as a support, the kid made it to the tank, resting a hand on the tank.

Hera knelt down next to him at a certain distance to give him some space.

“This here is a bacta tank. People who are in critical condition are put in here so they can heal faster.” Hera explained to the child as she pointed to his scars. “When we found him, that was an open wound on his torso. Now it’s fading into a scar.”

The child still look worried as he gazed up at the man, he also looked at them like he is trying to find out if he can trust them.

“So it will help Kanan?” the child asked worried.

“Please understand Ezra, we care deeply care about Kanan and it hurts that you won’t believe us” Hera tried to explain.

It took only a few seconds before Ezra realize what she had said and for her to realise her mistake. Hera knew she should not have said that but how much it hurt that the child thought she would ever hurt Kanan, that had been a mistake.

“How do you know my name?” Ezra growled and started to back away again.

“Ezra please you don’t need to be scared, trust me I can explain” Hera tried.

“Liar! I am not falling for that again. You know my name because the Empire sent you! That’s why you hurt Kanan, you are mean people” Ezra sobbed.

“No you got it all wrong kid. we want to help both Kanan and you” Zeb tried to reason calmly.

“You are all liars” Ezra snapped back.

Ezra started crying again.

“No we are not” Sabine said with a hint of frustration and tiredness.

“Yes you are! You are all mean! You cursed Kanan to be in even worse pain and you put him in there, locked me up and you send a torture droid after both me and Kanan. The torguta woman knocked me out too, why are you so mean?” Ezra sobbed.

“How dare you say we would hurt Kanan” Zeb growled angrily at the accusation.

Ezra saw the anger and screamed out and tried to curl into a corner. Suddenly Kanan’s body started to twist and shake.

“Kanan no please be okay, it will pass” Ezra cried.

“Zeb stop being harsh on Ezra you are scaring him” Hera said sharply.

Hera looked at Ezra that had clearly been pushed longer than he could handle. Kanan’s shaking was becoming worse.  
Sabine then got an idea. Sabine unclipped her holoprojector and showed it to Ezra.

“Look here,” Sabine requested. Despite hesitation, the kid did.

Sabine turned it on and revealed the wanted image of the crew fighting imperials. Ezra saw it, the crew and Kanan with them.

“Kanan is our friend, our teammate.” Sabine revealed before she continued, “The Empire are after us too. We have been looking for Kanan for a long time. Now that we have him back, we are going to make sure he get’s better.”

Ezra grabbed the projector from Sabine. Ezra looked at the holo-image with shock. They all stood there like they really were a team. Ezra pondered if the crew truly were good, like Kanan. Ezra wanted it to be true, it would mean that he did not have to run or save Kanan and that maybe, just maybe, he would be safe.  
Hera saw the child becoming more relaxed, more opened, and took the chance to ask “Ezra may I sit next to you if I promise not to do anything?”

Ezra was sitting crying and looked at her with mistrust.

“Please can I just sit with you?” Hera tried again.

Ezra looked at her with fear but did not protest.

Slowly she moved over sitting down on Ezra’s right side.

“Please, try to take deep breath. One at the time follow my breathing. Can you do that?” Hera asked.

Ezra looked at Hera and slowly followed Hera’s breathing. Kanan’s spasm slowly lessened as well.

"I know it must be scary and confusing but I assure you we mean you and Kanan no harm. We care deeply for Kanan, I care deeply for Kanan. That’s why we are helping him right now. Please give us a chance to show you that Ezra” Hera pleaded.

Ezra looked uneasy at her so Hera continued. 

“It was Kanan that told me your name youngling, he asked for you.” Hera admitted to the child.

“Kanan ... told you my name?” Ezra asked unsure.

Hera suddenly found her eyes meeting Ezra’s and she shivered. His eyes were demanding the truth and anything else would not cut it. For a short second it felt like every fiber of her being was being measured. Hera was unsure of what would come next as those eyes that seemed much older than they should analyzed her. Hera though put up a confident front for Kanan and Ezra’s sake.

“Yes he asked for you, although he could only get a few words out” Hera assured Ezra as she kept eye contact with the kid.

Hera then saw the boy’s eyes that seemed so serious, now belonged to a child again. Ezra sighed in relief and slowly crawled towards them.

“Will he … you know …?” Ezra did not seem to be able to ask the question.

“The doctors say he will be fine with time” Hera quickly reassured Ezra, pleased that the kid was warming up to them being allies, “Just like you will be.”

The boy seemed shocked before he asked, “Why?”

Hera was surprised by the question.

“Why what?” Hera asked Ezra.

“Why do you care about me being fine?” Ezra asked confused.

Hera smiled as she replied, “Because you must be someone pretty special if it made Kanan worry. Kanan would not rest before we assured him you were fine.”

Ezra smiled, but it faded when another question popped into his head, “did he mention anything else ... about me?” the kid wondered

Hera was not sure if it was the right time to discuss such things. Ezra needed rest and was in distress after having been through so much. It might be better to wait but something was clearly nagging the child. Hera looked at the child and saw he was close to collapse, no this was definitely not the time to ask him what had happened.

“No, he was very exhausted so he only had time to ask if you were okay.” Hera replied.

“You’ll probably be more okay once we get you back to your med room.” Sabine offered.

Ezra though shook his head in protest.

Hera knew what was going on, “You don’t want to leave Kanan, do you?”

Ezra nodded his head that Hera was correct.

Hera then got an idea, “Zeb, why don’t you bring the bed in the med room here. That way Ezra can keep an eye on Kanan.”

Zeb sighed, “alright, just hope the doctors will be okay with it.” With that Zeb left to get the bed.

“It’s really okay that I stay in here?” Ezra asked with some skepticism.

“Of course,” Sabine replied, “We want both you and Kanan to get better, and since you won’t rest away from Kanan, this makes the most sense.”

Ezra smiled a bit over this but there was something Hera came to think about.

“Kid we don’t mind you sleeping here at all, but please don’t push the droids away they are here to help and I want a doctor to look you over before you goes to sleep okay” Hera said to Ezra.

The child looked at her with worries, especially when she mentioned the droids.

“Torture droids?! No they hurt; please don’t send them after me, I'll be good, honest!” Ezra begged.

Both Sabine and Hera froze at the child's word, the droid which had been pushed to the floor made sense now. In horribly realization it hit Hera that Ezra had believed it was a torture droid send by them that was why, at least partly why he had run. It also explained the med droid that had been pushed to the ground. Hera closed her eyes trying to keep her temper under control, was there no limit to the Empire’s evil? No wonder Ezra had not believed them on their words about caring for Kanan, he himself had been exposed to torture and then Kanan had cried out because of a mistake on their part. Added with the fact that the kid was knocked out and Kanan having that spasm, it was not hard to understand why he viewed them as bad people.

“They are med droids, they help people not hurt them,” Hera though could tell that Ezra seemed nervous about them coming near him, sho she came up with an idea, 

“How about this Ezra, if Sabine and I stay here with you while the droid checks you out, will that be okay?”

Ezra thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

“Alright, I’ll contact the droid so they can come in to check out the kid.” Sabine offered. Ezra smiled at them and let out a small, “thank you”.

SWR

It took a few minutes, but Zeb was able to hover the med bay bed into the bacta tank room. As the bed was placed near the tank Ezra tried to raise up only to fall to the ground.

“Easy kid let me help you” Zeb said and carefully moved over to the child.

Zeb grabbed Ezra only for him to yelp in surprise and shiver over the physical contact.

“Easy Ezra, Zeb just want to help you” Sabine smoothed.

Ezra nodded but stayed very still as he was lifted. As Zeb lifted him up into the bed, Ezra’s small frame was shown fully to the crew and they felt sad and angered over this. Ezra’s rib was far to evident along with all the other bone’s, his skin looked like it was stretched out. As Zeb put Ezra down their heart ached seeing that he only filled out half the bed.

All three of them noticed that Ezra almost hugged the pillow and blanket and seemed to enjoy the soft mattress. It would be heartwarming if the reason behind it wasn’t so heartbreaking.

“Thank you for a real bed” Ezra expressed as he smiled at the comfort, “a soft mattress, pillow and blanket. I can’t remember the last I had something so soft to lay on, and something to keep me warm” the boy said before he mumbled “I hate to freeze” his face became pained for a short moment.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I get all of this? I can just sleep on the floor like I use to” the small child asked looking worried at them.

Their heart fell to the ground not just at the question but at the admission as well. How could a child believe that a single blanket, bed and pillow was too much to spare on him? All of them also speculated in silence if there was something behind the freezing part.

“We are sure, so just enjoy it” Hera managed to say.

Ezra looked suspicious at them.

“So what do I have to do in return for it?” Ezra asked.

“Nothing” all three of them replied.

Ezra did not seem convinced but said nothing more.

Soon though the boy was cocooned within the blankets in peaceful content, though it was only for a moment. 

The med droid came in, sending Ezra straight up in a panic. So much that he almost fell out of the bed; fortunately Zeb caught him

“Woah, easy there,” Zeb said as he helped the boy back into the bed.

The boy sniffed and looked like he was about to start crying again so Hera grabbed his hand.

“It won’t hurt you I promise” Hera smoothed the scared child.

Ezra looked at the hand that the woman named Hera gave him now within his own hand, and the force almost urged him to lean into her. Yet he was scared and unwilling, the only other persons to hold his hands like this was his parents. It felt smoothing but he was not sure he could trust her normally people smacked him with their hands if they were anywhere near him.   
But once Ezra saw the twilek smiling, he couldn't help but to smile back.

The med droid approached , “alright young one, we will be taking some vitals to asses your current state.

Ezra was beyond confused, luckily Sabine was there, “the droid is going to check your pulse, oxygen levels, blood pressure, and temperature, to see how you’re doing.”

“Oh,” Ezra understood, though he could not prevent giving the droid a skeptical look.

“No needles?” Ezra questioned, 

“No blood draws or injections at this time.” The droid confirmed.

Ezra let out a sigh of relief when he heard that and tried not to flinch or move as the droid reached him. All the memories of the torture droids cutting, poking, administer drugs and electrifying him overwhelmed him and made it hard to breath.

“Easy slow breath, you are hyperventilating I promise you it won’t hurt” did he hear Hera’s voice tell him.

Should he trust the women? Ezra suddenly wanted to, but it was a droid, and it scared him.

“I can’t really exam you when you are so stressed young one” the droid pointed out.

“Please kid try to relax a bit, the more you relax the faster it will go. I promise you that nothing bad will happen and we will be there all the way through. As soon as you are done you can sleep here right next to Kanan” Hera tried once more.

Ezra closed his eyes and took in long deep breath hoping desperately that Hera would not break her word. Ezra reminded himself that Kanan most likely trusted her if he contacted them, and that the force had urged him to do so.  
The droid placed a small device over his forehead, Ezra winched at the contact but there came no pain even though he expected it. After a short while the droid removed it before checking it, Ezra could not stop flinching again which made Hera gently stroke him over the hair, just like Kanan.

“The boy has a small fever but nothing to worry about. Once he has had plenty of fluids, the temperature should drop.” the droid said.

As the rest of the crew looked at him with concern, Ezra couldn’t help but to blush at the attention.

“Now for oxygen and pulse, I’ll place this on your finger.” The droid then place a gentle clamp on Ezra’s index finger. It didn’t hurt but it was so bulgy and square, it looked like it may fall off. Soon it beeped, and while it made Ezra jump a bit, he was calmed when the droid took it off his finger.

“Oxygen levels are at 98%, normal for a child. Pulse is slightly elevated at 125, expected in the situation. Hopefully we can have it decrease during his time here.” the droid said.

“How long am I going to stay here?” Ezra questioned, hoping it would be as long as Kanan was here.

Hera looked a little perplexed before she replied, “As long as it take for you and Kanan to get healthy.” 

Ezra smiled at the twilek, though his smile dropped when he felt something go around his arm.

“This will measure your blood pressure, and we should be done after that.” the droid explained.

As the droid got out a stethoscope and place it under the cuff, the kid became very uncomfortable at the pressure squeezing around his arm.

“Guys?!” Ezra began to freak a little, but felt Sabine giving him some support on his back.

“Easy kid,” Sabine assured him, “it will be done very shortly and we need to check your blood pressure, it will be tight for a short while and then it will stop.” Sabine tried to reassure him.  
That was when Zeb got an idea,

“Here kid,” he said as he held out his hand, “Squeeze my hand and it will make this go by quicker.”

Ezra, a little shocked at the gesture, figured he might as well, so as the cuff squeezed around his arm, he squeezed the Lasat’s hand.  
After a few seconds, the cuff became loose. Ezra then noticed the he was squeezing the lasat’s hand to the point it was turning more purple than it already was.

“Sorry,” the kid apologized.

The Lasat chuckled a bit as he shook his hand in relief, “Don’t worry about it. I gotta admit, you’re strong for someone your size.”

Ezra smiled at the comment.

The droid got its analysis. “Blood pressure is a little elevated. Should go down as he begins to relax.”

“That really wasn’t so bad.” Ezra chirped up, happy that the crew had told him the truth about the dorid and that it didn’t hurt him at all.

“Told you,” Hera assured him.

As the droid left the room, Ezra began to yawn.

Hera chucked a bit, “Tired?”

Ezra shook his head no, he wanted to stay awake for Kanan’s sake, but his eyes were becoming so heavy. That was when he felt gentle hands lay him down onto the soft bed.

“Get some sleep, and when you wake up, you’ll be here and safe, okay kid?” Hera assured the youngling.

“Thank you for helping me” Ezra said as he peacefully fell asleep

Ezra saw the other’s smiling as he fell asleep. When they did it helped to warm his heart, helping enter a restful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ezra the damage done to him was strong but hopefully the crew can help. Even so Ezra has a long way to go and there is still the matter of his secret about how he meet Kanan.


	9. Tearing down walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now one Thursday is the weekly update day until we have gotten up to speed with our current status. We hope you enjoy and want to stay with us for this story. We have seen the notes of typos and work to correct it.

Once Ezra fell asleep, The crew stood for a time watching the small child sleeping, he looked so peaceful.

“I am going to the Ghost. There is a few things I need to do and then I would like to get some rest” Hera voiced.

The other two members nodded and followed suit with their pilot. Yet as they left Hera glanced at Kanan in the tank with worries which both Sabine and Zeb noticed.  
Once they got back to the Ghost, Hera started looking over some files the droid had given her.

“Diet plan? For a kid?” asked Zeb as he looked over Hera’s shoulders.

Hera nodded tiredly.

“Ezra is severely underweight; he needs a diet plan that will help him to gain a healthy weight, but won’t be too much for his stomach.” Hera explained as she looked over some ‘protien shakes’ the droid suggested on her datapad.

Zeb sighed in acceptance “Yeah, he hardly weighed anything when I lifted him onto the bed. It was like carrying a sack of feathers.”

“It looked like his skin was stretched over the bones, that was painfully obvious.” Sabine mentioned as she contained, “They must of starved him as a way to make him obedient. The lack of bed or even a blanket though seems excessive. I at least had that as a cadet”

“I still can’t believe he thought that a blanket and bed was too much for him,” Zeb growled angrily.

Hera mumbled something under her breath in her native language and the two other crew members could tell that she was cursing to the empire for treating a boy so cruelly.

“Unlike Kanan though, he can move fine. Means he won’t need much physical therapy. Mostly it will involve Ezra healing and getting him to a healthy state for a kid his age. Like the doctor said though, it will take time.” Zeb mentioned with some optimism.

“Yeah but what about his mental state? Based on how scared he was with the droids, he must have gone through mustafar and back” Sabine pointed out. 

“Yeah, poor kid was so freaked by just taking vitals. I almost thought he broke my hand.” Zeb admitted as he examined his already bruised hand.

“I can’t stop wondering if he was a cadet or if he was meant for something else” Sabine offered.

“Like an Inquisitor?” Hera speculated with horror.

Sabine nodded her head as she continued, “Kid wouldn’t be the first force user to be trained to be an Inquisitor. We’ve faced like five of them at this point. Looks like the kid was their newest recruit.”

Hera shook her head, “No, he isn’t one of them. Ezra chose not to be one of them. An Inquisitor wouldn’t be so protective of Kanan, a Jedi, like Ezra has been.”

“So if he isn’t an Inquisitor, then who exactly is he?” Zeb wondered out loud.

All three of them silenced while they reflected on the question and to their frustration they had no answer.  
Sabine got her own datapad out and typed up a list with the title Ezra.

“Okay, let's piece this together. What do we know for a fact about him?”

Zeb spoke up first, “Doctor estimated that he’s probably twelve.”

Sabine typed this on the datapad.

“Ezra was a prisoner under horribly circumstances,” offered Hera in bitterness of the truth she spoke.

“Ezra also seems to be very fond of Kanan,” Sabine offered as well.

“Kid’s probably an orphan,” Zeb spoke up.

Both girls didn’t like that idea and looked at the Lasat in despair.

Zeb stood his ground on the matter, “You guys know I’m probably right, he was probably taken from his parents at a young age. Since the Empire hates negative news about themselves… Well I hate to say it but I think his parent’s may of been silenced, permanently.”

Both Sabine and Hera knew that Zeb had a point. Hera though offered another idea. 

“Maybe they’re not dead, maybe they’re looking for him?” 

Zeb was not accepting that logic.

“That would have opened questions the empire don’t want floating around” Zeb argued against it.

“They could also have taken them, imprisoned them as a means to keep the kid in line” offered Sabine.

Hera shook her head at the notion, “Don’t you think he wouldn’t of gone with Kanan if that were the fact?” 

Sabine pointed out, “Not unless Kanan just took him. Let’s be honest, poor kid imprisoned by the Empire. We all would have knocked him out if it meant getting him away from the Empire.”

“They could be imperials,” Zeb offered, “They could of just handed him to the Empire?”

The whole crew was mute at such a horrible thing for a parent to do to their own child.

Hera took in a deep breath before she came up with a plan, “Well for the time being, Ezra is here. Doctor’s want him on bed rest. So for the time being, we’ll try to find out more about the kid while helping him recover.”

Zeb nodded at the idea.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sabine agreed.

Hera smiled, “Good to hear. Now let’s get some sleep. It’s been a crazy day and it looks like it will be a crazier week.”

Sabine walked out but Zeb remained, keeping an eye on Hera with both curiosity and concern.

“Zeb, what’s up?” Hera asked a little confused, it was rare that Zeb stayed for a private conversation.

“You okay Hera?” Zeb asked Hera worried.

“Sure Zeb why do you ask” Hera questioned, wondering what made him ask such a question.

“Well… it’s just that Kanan is in the bacta tank with deep wounds, bruises and cuts; seeing that was hard. Plus you have been dealing with the stress of Kanan being gone and the pressure from Sabine and me due to our disagreement over doing something to find Kanan. I just want to make sure you’re handling this all okay Hera.” Zeb admitted to his captain

Hera tried to hold up the facade but a small tear ran down.

“It… it is so hard seeing him like that. To see all that blood on him, see him so thin, he has lost weight. I hate to see him like that, see him so terribly hurt, it makes me wonder what he went through at the hands of the Empire” Hera divulged to her friend, though recalling the past few hour’s sent shivers up and down her whole body.

“I know Hera. When there was wars on Lasan, I saw so many people badly injured. Sometimes the Empire took someone captive and then tortured them and sent them back to us to demoralize us. Don’t let Kanan’s injury get to you, he is home Hera” Zeb said.

Hera smiled to Zeb and hugged the big guy.

“Thanks Zeb, I needed to hear that. I know it can’t be easy for you to talk about this” Hera said.

With that the crew went to bed, ready to finally figure out who Ezra was, and why he seemed so close to Kanan. Despite the crazy day they all rested in their sleep comforted by the fact that Kanan was home with them and even though he was hurt he would make it.

SWR

Sabine walked around in the ship looking for a good place she could sit and draw. After everything that happened over the last few days, she needed to relax and sketch. Normally she would do it in her room but Hera was going over the Ghost to go over supplies. If she was anywhere near Hera when she attempted to sketch, she would find ways to get her to help. Right now she really needed to be allowed to draw. So much had happened and she needed some time for herself. The problem was that as big as Sato command ship was, there certainly was only a few places she could sit and have a cool mind in. Sabine came to the medbay, but hesitated to enter. 

Sabine had not really seen neither the child nor Kanan since Kanan had been placed in a bacta tank. It hurt too much to see the man she had started to think on as a father in such a state.

At first she was against going in, but she there wasn’t really any other place she could go to. If she was lucky the child would be a sleep and she could sit in peace; so she sneaked in. As she had hoped the child was sleeping, hugging his pillow and blanket in his slumber. Sabine couldn’t help but to smile when she saw the child so calm and content. Sabine’s smile though fell when she looked and saw Kanan floating in the tank. Sabine walked over and saw how bad he looked despite his progress. The wound on Kanan’s chest while fading; it was still visible and she flinched at the thought of Kanan receiving it, the thought also made her angry. The scars on his back was even worse to look on and his many other cuts, burns and bruises that was everywhere and his ribs were painfully easy to see.

‘Please be better soon,’ she thought hoping that Kanan would somehow know she wished him better.

Sabine found a chair and sat in it before looking at the kid that was sleeping peacefully in his bed. As Sabine opened her drawing book, she started to draw. A picture of how the crew should be. With Kanan in the middle happily smiling while holding on to Hera in a loving embrace. Zeb and Sabine stood by the two, also smiling all of them healthy and well of enjoying one of their carefree moment where they wasn’t running from the Empire. Chopper got a spot next to Hera, while he probably would beep out something insulting to Zeb. The picture that was being created showed the crew as they were, as a family.

Sabine was so caught up in her drawing that she did not look up before a soft sobbing was heard. Sabine lowered her drawing and looked around and saw that the child had started to toss around on the bed while crying.

“I didn’t do it, no, I didn’t mean to, sorry, I’m sorry, forgive me” the small child sobbed.

Sabine was unsure what she should do but the child’s continued cries made her feel like she should do something. Over and over the child begged forgiveness. Sabine put down her book and went over to the child.

“Ezra? Ezra wake up you are having a nightmare” Sabine said and tried to gently shake him not wanting to aggravate his wounds.

All she got out if it was “sorry” from the child as he became even more distressed.

“Ezra please wake up you’re having a nightmare” she said and shook him a little more.

The child opened his eyes and looked at her with tear filled eyes as he curled up.

“Ezra easy you are safe, relax” she tried to get him to relax.

Ezra did not seem relaxed by Sabine’s words and his sobbing worsened.  
Sabine was unsure of how to handle the small distressed child so carefully padded the small child on his head. Slowly his crying started fading when he looked at the soft gentle touch she offered. Ezra still looked distraught and uneasy with the contact but he did not move away.

“Now there... much better” she said as the breathing slowed down.

“Would you like to talk about it?” she asked Ezra.

Ezra’s eyes became wide with fear and with his arms he hugged himself, she could see that crying wasn’t far away.

“Easy Ezra I just asked, I won’t force you. I just need to know one thing. Have these nightmare’s been constant?” she asked.

Ezra nodded before looking down.

“It’s okay Ezra we will work through this you see” she said.

Sabine knew she would have to tell Hera and knowing Hera they would probably be asked to sit with Ezra while sleeping to help him cope with the nightmares.

“Okay Ezra when you feel ready you should probably try to sleep some more it would be good for you” she offered unsure what else she could do.

Ezra nodded and laid back down and she returned to her drawing even though it was difficult to draw now. Ezra laid back down but she could hear how he moved around.

“Would you like to help me draw?” she asked after some time where it was clear the boy wasn’t going back to sleep.

Ezra sat up and looked both intrigued and nervous at the same time but after a short thought about it he nodded eagerly. Sabine moved over to him and started on a new page.

“What do you think we should draw together?” she asked.

Ezra shrug his shoulder, showing he did not know. Sabine was worried over the lack of verbal response.

“Ezra is something wrong? You haven’t said a single word since you woke up” Sabine asked.

Ezra looked at her unsure of what to say before he hang his head and mumbled something she could not hear.

“Ezra what did you say?” she asked.

“You want me talk? Why? They always told me only to speak if I wasn’t spoken directly to” Ezra said with some hesitation.

Sabine sighed knowing that that was standard training protocol once more suggesting that Ezra had received some form training. What type and form and by who did the admission not really help to clarify.

“Well here you don’t have to worry about that, you can speak and ask as you wish, we won’t hurt you for that” Sabine tried to reassure Ezra.

Ezra looked doubting at her, clearly not believing her.

“Ezra do you remember when you asked about Kanan after you broke out?” Sabine asked.

Ezra nodded unsure.

“Well none of us beat you there and we are not going to do now either. In fact we will never do it so if you want to ask go ahead” Sabine said hoping Ezra would see the logic.

Ezra looked at her for a long time biting his lips clearly trying to figure out if to trust her.

“Why is your hair orange and blue?” Ezra asked with some hesitation.

Sabine smiled at that.

“Well I decided to dice it, I felt like it needed something more” Sabine chuckled.

Ezra smiled back all though he still seemed uncertain.

“I like it” Ezra said.

“Thanks Ezra” Sabine replied.

Ezra started to scratched his head and Sabine noticed that Ezra’s hair was still rather sticky. The doctor and droids had only cleaned his wounds there hasn't really been time to give him a shower.

“Would you like a shower Ezra?” Sabine asked.

Ezra’s eyes was wide in amazement before a small smile showed on his face.

“A shower? Can I really have a shower? That would be awesome, I can’t remember the last time I had one” Ezra said and for the first time Sabine saw the child show enthusiasm towards something.

“Great the shower is there” Sabine said and pointed out a door leaving to the refresher.

Ezra started to crawl out of the bed eagerly but when he got out of the bed he started to walk with a rather big limp. The small hiss from him told her that his wounds was not happy about the movement. It also suddenly hit her that a shower would not help if he had the bandages on.

“Do you need help Ezra?” Sabine asked as she walked over and called a medic droid.

Ezra looked at her clearly unsure what to say. Before he could answer the med droid came in and Ezra moved uncomfortable.

“Easy Ezra it is just to remove your bandages before you start showering” Sabine tried to reassure.

Ezra nodded and stood still as the droid removed the bandages and left again. Even so she noticed he was shaking a bit under the process and looked fearful at the droid. ‘Poor kid’ she could not stop herself from thinking, the kid must have been exposed to a torture droid often to be so scared. As the droid removed the bandages, she had her first real look at him and the sight she saw made her heart ache. The boy had tons of cuts and wounds and also some bruises all though they showed sign of being old most of them. Many of the cuts and wounds showed sign of infections, as the doctor had said. Well at least a shower would help him keep clean preventing further wounds and cuts being infected she mused to herself as the droid finished taking the bandage off and left and Ezra visible relaxed.

“Now just let me help you to the bathroom. I don’t want you to fall over and collapse.” Sabine replied.

Sabine walked over to him and made him lean his hand over her shoulder so she took some of the weight. That seemed to help him and soon they reached the bathroom. They went inside and she explained how to turn on the water and showed him soap and shampoo.

“Don’t lock the door and leave it a crack open so you can call if you fall.” Sabine said as she was about to leave.

Sabine noticed Ezra nodded and she walked out and returned to her drawing but made sure she keep an ear out. As she drew the water kept running and she supposed Ezra would be needing some time to wash all the dirt out and she imagined there would be a lot of dirt. From the looks of it and the smell when they found him he had not been able to wash for a long time. She was on the third picture before she heard the soft call for her. As she helped the now much cleaner boy back into bed she could not help but smile. He fell asleep as she got him back in the bed he fell asleep with a happy content expression on his face. Sabine called for the droid to look him over and wrap him in bandages once again before she left, she knew she had to tell this to Hera.

SWR

Zeb made his way to the medbay with the kid’s breakfast tray in hand. Hera made it right before she went to a meeting with Sato. In all honesty, Zeb wished Hera had just taken it to the kid.  
Zeb was fine with kids, but seeing how much abuse and torment this one had gone through made his blood boil. Which was a problem because he didn’t want to scare the kid by seeing how upset he was. Zeb cleared his head as he approached the medbay.

As Zeb entered, he saw the tiny boy on his cot as he watched Kanan in the tank. Zeb knocked on the door to get the kid’s attention.  
The boy, turning to see the Lasat in the doorway, sat up straight, like he was about to be tested.

“Um, morning kid,” Zeb greeted awkwardly.

“Morning.” Ezra responded with some hesitation.

Zeb entered the room cautiously, “So, um… Hera made you breakfast.” Zeb placed the covered tray on the bed. Ezra looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Yeah, sorry if it’s late or not something you’re familiar with, but Doctors says you need to put some meat on your bones so…” That was when Zeb noticed Ezra struggling to get out of bed. Though it seemed to agitate the kid’s wound’s

“Woah kid,” Zeb replied as he had the kid sit back down on the bed, “You don’t need to go anywhere.”

Ezra seemed confused, “But don’t you want me to train; like run, or dodge something, or train, or-,”

“Why?” Zeb questioned, “you’re still healing, and besides, you need to eat before you can do anything.”

“But, don’t I have to earn it?.” Ezra asked the Lasat slightly confused.

Zeb knew what the kid meant; in imperial prisons, you don’t eat until chores or certain task were completed. To use such horrific methods on a child. No wonder the kid was so small! Zeb was furious that a child had to earn his right to simply eat.

Zeb knew he couldn’t freak out, not in front of a kid that was so abused. So, he took a deep breath before he explained to Ezra, “Kid, right now you need to stay in bed till you feel better. Besides, here we eat breakfast before doing any form of work. So eat up, okay.”

Ezra was completely shocked, he could really eat without having to do anything. It was amazing, they were just giving him free food. It had to be a trap.  
Cautiously Ezra lifted the cover on the tray; what Ezra found made him almost drool. On the plate were some red berries, scrambled eggs, and actual toast. His stomach rumbled in anticipation, his mouth got filled with water, he could not remember when he had been presented a full meal, it was tempting to eat it. Ezra wanted to eat everything in it and for once get the feeling of being full instead of feeling the ever gnawing hunger he was so used to. Ezra could not remember the the last time he had a full meal or when he hasn’t been forced to work for it. It all looked so good, almost too good.

“I can really have it?” Ezra questioned the Lasat again.

“Yeah kid i’m sure,” Zeb assured the timid child.

After a few seconds, Ezra cautiously took a bit of the eggs. Once it met his mouth, his face light up in delight, especially when he found no trace of hidden drugs in it. Soon the kid was shovelling it all down at warp speed.

Zeb chuckled at how happy the kid was, but also had to gently remind him, “Easy kid, try to slow down or you’ll wind up sick.”

Ezra heard him and smiled as he slowed down with eating.

“I’m guessing you like breakfast?” Zeb questioned.

Ezra smiled as he nodded his head. Ezra then noticed the berries on his plate were Lothal berries.

“These look like the ones I used to pick on Lothal.” Ezra recalled happily.

Zeb smiled at the info he found out, “You’re from Lothal?”

Ezra nodded his head before he continued, “I’m from Capitol city, But I picked some berries in Kothol on some farms there.”

“Wow, that must of been fun. I remember doing stuff like that.” Zeb pointed out as he recalled his own childhood.

“Really? Where are you from?” Ezra asked curiously.

“Lasan.” Zeb answered, though gloom laced his voice.

Zeb soon realized that Ezra could tell he was a little sad.

“Sorry kid, just don’t really like talking about Lasan.” Zeb admitted.

Ezra weakly smiled as he replied, “I get that.”

“You do?” Zeb pondered.

Ezra explained, “Sometimes the past is hard to talk about. So if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay.”

Zeb had to admit, “You’re pretty smart for a kid your age.

Ezra blushed at the compliment.

Zeb then had an idea, “How about I tell you about the crew instead?”

Ezra nodded curiously as he leaned into hear Zeb’s tales of the crew’s. As the hour’s went on Zeb’s tales enchanted the kid, distracting the kid for a time of his dark and painful past, and actually had the genuine curiosity of a typical child. Ezra smiled while the stories was told and it made Zeb glad to see that there was still a child under all the abuse.

“Thank you Zeb for telling me all these things. You guys are cool” Ezra said.

“Thank kid; and you’re welcome” he replied as he chuckled.

“Now you better get some rest, you need it and no worries about having to earn food. We feed everyone here” he added.

Ezra’s face lit up in amazement and happiness.

“Really? So how often do you eat here?” Ezra asked hopefully.

“Three times a day” Zeb answered a little uneasy about Ezra being so amazed about being feed.

If Ezra’s eyes had been any bigger they would have popped out of his head.

“You are going to feed me three times a day? Woah I could never eat that many times on the street” Ezra said in wonder.

Zeb stopped dead in his tracks unsure how to handle this, he was certainly not a children’s expert. Ezra gasped when he realised what he had revealed in his happiness over being feed.

“Kid? What did you say?” Zeb said fighting a hard battle not to show his anger was acting up again.

“I … I lived on the street for a few years. I had no choice” Ezra revealed rather reluctantly.

“For how long?” Zeb demanded.

Ezra shivered over the anger.

“From I was nine to eleven, about two years” Ezra mumbled in panic as he curled together.

Zeb saw the reaction from the child and with some effort calmed down.

“Easy kid I won’t hurt you it is just … well you should not have to go through that” Zeb said.

“It’s okay, I mean it was not fun or anything but I lived through it,” Ezra admitted.

Zeb sighed but did not know what to do. Zeb noticed that the kid was done eating and walked over and took the plate. Ezra looked worried at him, but did not move away.

“Thank you for feeding me, it is so nice to not being hungry” Ezra said softly.

Zeb looked at him and smiled.

“Well you will be feed here, now try to rest you need it” Zeb said.

Ezra nodded but the sadness still plagued his eyes as Zeb left the room.

SWR

The Inquisitor rarely felt fear but this was one of the few times he did so. They had arrived to Mustafar. Before they had gone, he had contacted his master to report the transfer of a captured jedi and a force sensitive child. Now they had arrived to the planet, and he had neither of child nor Jedi. The Pau’aun’s master would be most unpleased, worse he might come aboard to punish him in person. The Inquisitor looked at Kallus, who also seemed to be uneasy with the situation. Suddenly he felt a presence and he heard the sound of very loud breathing. The Inquisitor turned around kneeling as he looked down, not daring to meet his master's stare, not there was really anything to see. The Inquisitor could feel his master anger from here, which did not spell well for him.

“Master” he greeted. 

“Student, what has happened?” Vader roared in anger.

“A minor setback, that is all master” the Inquisitor tried to rationalized with the his master.

“You promised me a captured jedi and a force sensitive child, and you arrive to Mustafar with neither of them. You dare call it a minor setback Inquisitor!?” Vader roared once more in anger.

Suddenly the Inquisitor felt his throat tighten, making it harder to breath as he was lifted up and slammed into the wall where he was left hanging, struggling for breath, feeling the pain of the impact. The Inquisitor could feel how the lack of oxygen was starting to taking effect. 

“Agent Kallus,” hollered Vader to the agent in the corner, shocked by what the Sith was capable of, “since my apprentice seems to incompetent to complete the simplest of task, I will have to ask you. WHAT HAPPENED?” Vader mechanical voice runged.

Kallus regained his composure to give Darth Vader his requested report, but he was shaking slightly.

“We had started to transport the prisoners when the Grand Inquisitor found that the street rat child had escaped. The Inquisitor rushed to the transport bay and battled the jedi as the two were making their escape, but was knocked out and the jedi and child fled together Lord Vader” Kallus reported in fear.

“Ma..” the Inquisitor managed to get out as his vision failed him.

Death was reaching out to the Inquisitor and that truly frightened him. His body was shutting down because of the lack of air.  
Vader looked at him before he released him and he felt to the ground. The Inquisitor could do nothing but laying there trying to catch his breath, but he really wanted to get as far away from his master as possible. Vader walked over to him

“Look at me Inquisitor” Vader demanded.

The Inquisitor looked at his master only to find himself face to face with his masters red lightsaber.

“You failed me Inquisitor. You had the child for a half a year and you did not manage to turn him, despite assuring me your methods were solid. You had the jedi for a month and failed to break him, despite assuring me you could. Now you have come here with nothing allowing both of them escaping. Worse you might have formed a jedi, padawan bond between them. You have failed me Inquisitor.” Vader roared his anger greater than ever.

The Grand Inquisitor felt pain spring into him, as his master’s lightsaber hit his chest around his shoulder point and started to work towards his neck. The Inquisitor struggled to not scream, and to come up with something that would stop his master from killing him.

“Master I made the boy use the dark side” he screamed in desperation.

The lightsaber stopped its progress and Lord Vader looked at him.

“Maybe you have managed to accomplish something after all Inquisitor” Vader said in a slightly less angry tone.

Lord Vader cut his way to the other shoulder, so he now had a burning line from his right to his left shoulder over his chest. Unlike humans his vitals was not sitting in his chest so it wasn’t lethal but it still hurt terribly.

“Get up Inquisitor, you have a task to accomplish. You will capture the jedi and child and as soon as you do you will bring them here to me before anything else. I wish to meet this jedi and child who believes they can stand up to the empire.” Vader said.

The Inquisitor raised from the floor even though his body was in considerable pain and he could feel the burning across his shoulders and dangerously close to his neck. Some places the burn had been so deep it was bleeding and every movement was painful. The Inquisitor started walking away.

“Inquisitor you will let the wound heal without anything to help it and you will not fail me again. If you capture them your failure will be nullified, if not I will test your methods on you and see if they are so solid as you claim” Vader told him.

“Yes master” he responded as he walked away with Kallus that seemed scared and relieved.

Pain was close to consuming him, but the only thing the Inquisitor could think of, was he had to capture the boy and jedi.

SWR

“AHH!” Ezra screeched at the top of his lungs as he sprung up in bed. The child could feel his heart racing, his face covered in cold sweat, and his body shaking. ‘They are after us’ he thought. Ezra was shaking violently looking around desperately and saw to his horror that Kanan had was having a spasm in the tank. Worry for Kanan flooded him.

“Easy Ezra, shhh, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe.” came the calm sweet voice that was Hera’s. 

Ezra looked up and sure enough there she was, sitting right next to his cot in a comfy chair to watch over him. Slowly he started to relax and while he looked at Kanan, the man as well started to stop twitching.

“There you go Ezra keep breathing, we can’t have you get so upset, it is not good for you” Hera continued to smooth.

Ezra liked it when Hera did such things, it felt so motherly. That thought made his chest ache over the loss of his own mother.

“Ezra is everything alright?” Hera asked worried.

Ezra nodded even though it was an outright lie, he could not worry such a nice person with his problems.

“Okay then try to relax” Hera said and gently stroke his hair almost making him cry.

While Ezra had been in the Phoenix squadrons medbay, Sabine had discovered that the boy suffered from constant nightmares. To make sure he wouldn’t freak and forget where he was, the member’s of the Ghost crew had agreed to take turns watching him at night.

Despite hesitation of people watching him sleep, Ezra actually found it comforting, especially when it was Hera’s turn. Especially with how weak he still felt.  
Ezra wasn’t sure if it was the stress of surviving or adrenaline from fighting for his life, but while in the base, he couldn’t help but to sleep, a lot. When the human doctor came in, he had mentioned his was healing, and that the body heals naturally the best with some rest. It made sense to him, but he wished he wouldn’t do it so often, he didn’t want to miss Kanan to wake up.

Ezra looked up at the tank and saw the man floating there. Still unconscious and too thin, but showed signs of healing.

“He’s making tremendous progress,” Hera mentioned, “Doctor’s say he will still need some rest and physical therapy, but should be coming out soon.”

Ezra still seemed a bit uneasy about that, not sure what it would require of Kanan, “That’s what you guys want me to do right?” Ezra asked as Hera help him lay down.  
“In time yes. But maybe you and Kanan can be therapy partner’s.” Hera offered.

Even if Ezra found the term crazy, he smiled at Hera’s enthusiasm.

Hera then felt Ezra's forehead and pouted.

“You’re still warm” Hera remarked as she got up and went to the freezer unit to grab an ice bag. 

“Why does my head feel warm, but the rest of me is so cold?” Ezra questioned as Hera place the cool bag on his forehead.

“Well Ezra, with your body healing, it's working extra hard, so it will cause you to feel a little sleepy and having a high temperature, but have a little chill.” Hera explained as she placed a warm blanket over Ezra.

Ezra snuggled into the blanket, as he embraced the warmth happy for the bed and blanket.

“Are you sure it is okay I can have all of this?” Ezra asked worried.

Hera looked at him with soft, loving but also worried eyes.

“Oh Ezra you must never believe that this is too much, it is never too much. You deserve such things just as much as anyone else” Hera said sadly.

“Thank you Hera” Ezra said with gratefulness.  
“You are welcome Ezra. You mean a lot to us” Hera said and patted him gently.

Ezra smiled however, he noticed Hera looking at the tank that Kanan was in. Ezra could see Hera’s concern for him, it reminded of his own face when he got glimpses of his reflection in the glass tank. Every time he looked at Kanan in the tank he saw the whip marks, either the one on the chest or those on his back. The memory of how Kanan received them sparked to life and he could hear the cry from Kanan in his mind and see his pained face when he had been forced to his knees. Ezra’s stomach turned as he was feeling sick by the thought that he had nearly killed Kanan. There was also the pain it must have cost Kanan to speak up for … him, must have been horrible, why had Kanan done it? Why would he speak up for a person who was supposed to be his executioner? Kanan had already been in bad shape to begin with, why would he risk more beatings just to help a street rat like him, he nearly hadn’t survived.

Ezra took her concern as a good sign to trust her, and was shocked when he felt sad for her concern. But to give Hera credit, she has been really nice to him, just like Kanan is. Zeb and Sabine were also nice but not as motherly as Hera was. Perhaps that was why seeing Hera so upset made Ezra also upset.

Ezra decided to distract Hera from Kanan’s state, “How do you know Kanan?” Ezra pondered.

“We’re part of the Ghost crew together, I thought I told you that?” Hera questioned.

“I mean like how did you guys meet?” Ezra elaborated, “ Did you guys end up on the run, crazy adventure lead you guys together?”

Hera let out a chuckle at the bubbly curiosity Ezra was letting her see.

“Why so curious?” Hera asked

“Because I saw Kanan determination to get out, and I think it was to see you guys again.” Ezra pointed out.

Hera was a little stunned by what Ezra asked, but was also touched that Ezra was so curious about Kanan. Hera knew that if she told him, then maybe Ezra would be more open to talk with her.

“Well Ezra, it started on Gorse…” So Hera told Ezra about meeting the snarky former jedi, and how they got into trouble with the Empire. All throughout the tale, Ezra was entranced by the story that Hera told, he was smiling the whole time while snuggled in the bed and blanket.

By the end of the story, Ezra was amazed, “Wow, and you guys are still friends after all that.

Hera chuckled at the comment, “Yes we are.” Hera then got back to a certain matter

“Ezra can I ask you a personal question?” asked Hera gently.

“I guess.” Ezra replied, unsure what Hera wanted to know that was personal, and became fearful when he speculated that she could be wanting to know about his time in prison. What if Hera knew about his role in Kanan’s almost execution? Ezra was really worried what would ever happen if they found out that he nearly had killed Kanan. It was not something he wanted to tell them, ever. Off course he felt guilty about it, but that did not mean he wanted to tell them. When Sabine had found out he was plagued with nightmares she had asked about it but he had not told her. In the nightmare he had been standing with the gun pointing at Kanan, but this time he had pulled the trigger.

“Zeb mentioned to me that you are from Lothal, right?” Hera began.

Ezra nodded his head in agreement. Ezra figured Zeb would tell Hera, and it didn’t bother him that she knew. What bothered the boy though, was what Hera said next.  
“Well I figured that we should get a hold of your family. They must be worried sick about..” Hera then noticed Ezra’s head hung low, as he began shaking.

“Ezra? Ezra, what’s wrong?” Hera asked, scared how the child was now upset because of what she said.

Hera then had a horrible thought that his parent’s really did turn him over to the Inquisitors. But was shocked by what Ezra said next,  
“There gone.” Ezra admitted through quiet sobs.

“Oh Ezra, I am so sorry, I didn’t know” Hera said gently and went over to him and offered to hug him.

Ezra hesitantly leaned into her a bit still uncomfortable with close personal contact. Hera noticed that Ezra seemed to try and fight the crying.

“Ezra if you want to cry, it’s okay. There is nothing shameful about crying when you are sad” Hera tried to assure him gently stroking him over the hair to smooth him.

Ezra tried to fight it for a few moments, the Inquisitor’s had never had anything but spite for him when he had started to cry. It had learned him to fight back the tears and not show the hurt but the comfort was too much for him. Ezra had not had a hug since his parents was around and Hera reminded him ever so much of his mother, he fought it a little a before he broke down completely.

“He took them, why did he do it? I hate him, I hate him so much” sobbed Ezra.

Hera wondered who ‘he’ was but she could also feel the anger coming from Eza.

“Ezra shush, take it easy, take a deep breath, try to relax” Hera tried to smooth him as she gently stroke his hair.

Slowly Ezra relaxed a little more but Hera could still see the pain and anger in Ezra’s eyes.

“Now Ezra who is he?” Hera asked.

Ezra hung his head and looked away. Hera did not want to press Ezra but she really wanted this information at the same time. Hera waited patiently hoping Ezra would tell her. Hera had almost given up when suddenly Ezra whispered the name “Kallus”. Hera gasped, she had so many questions to ask but Ezra had started crying again. Hera leaned over and offered him comfort. Ezra cried and cried until and nothing she did made him stop. ‘When had the child last time had a chance to let out his emotion?’ Hera slightly rocked Ezra and held him tight wanting to offer him comfort but he just kept crying, clinging to her. Hera patiently waited until Ezra fell asleep due to the exhaustion from crying, before she laid him down and moved back to the chair. Deep in thoughts she knew she would not be able to rest any time soon. So, she sat there as she ran her fingers through the boy’s hair. Hera smiled at herself as she saw Ezra smiling in contentment in his slumber. 

“Don’t worry Ezra we will make it right and if you don’t have others we will be happy to have you” Hera assured the sleeping child, almost like she thought he could hear her.

Perhaps he could because Hera saw the boy smiling in his slumber. Hera sighed in relief that their newest crew member was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and don’t forget to tune in Thursday. There we will see how the crew starts to realize what is going on. We need help the part with the Grand Inquisitor and Vader is a dream and we wrote it cursive but it edits it away. Anyone who can help us overcome the problem?


	10. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday which means UPDATE. In this chapter the crew will try to solve the mystery that is Ezra. Will they find the truth? How will poor Ezra fare. Read and find out.

Hera walked into the common room and was just exhausted; especially after the night watch with Ezra. Though in spite of being so tired, Hera had to admit, Ezra was the sweetest kid she had ever met. Hera just wished he was more open with them, but did not hold this against the kid. The poor thing had been through such horrid torment at such a young age, so of course he is a little cautious with them, he was scared they crew would hurt him too. It made the pilots stomach turn at the thought of the Empire being so cruel to him. 

Hera knew she and the crew would face worse if they were captured, but they were grown adults (well mostly if one didn’t count Sabine). Ezra on the other hand was a mere child, and never did anything to warrant him being hunted down like an animal. Everyone on the crew had at least accepted both the decision and risk of the rebellion, while Ezra had just been forced into it. The thought made her blood boil in anger at how the Empire would do that to a child. Hera though took a moment to calm herself, because what was important was that Ezra was with them and they were going to help him.  
Over the past weeks, Hera was able to slowly piece together what Ezra had to experience, and it was not a pretty picture. Hera had asked Zeb, Ahsoka and Sabine to meet her in the Common room of the Ghost. Hera wanted to tell what Ezra had offered to her last night, and wanted to see if any other information they had collected could give them a better idea of who Ezra was. Hera sat down, leaning back as she closed her eyes while waiting on the others, she just wanted to rest....

“Hera... Hera wake up” called a female from besides her.

Hera groggily opened her eyes and found Ashoka right next to her along with Zeb and Sabine.

“Hera are you okay?” Ahsoka asked worried.

Knowing that she could not lie to Ashoke she nodded.

“I am, but it was a long night. Ezra had another nightmare and it took a while to help him get to sleep again,” Hera let out a tired yawn before he pointed out, “So I’m just a little tired,” Hera answered as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

There was a collective sigh from the others when she finished, they hated that Ezra was having such a hard time. All three of them has had long sleepless nights when the nightmares plagued the poor boy. They wanted him to be a happy child, not one plagued with nightmares. 

“Hera you called us here?” Ahsoka asked gently, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, I think we should try to find out what really happened with Ezra and Kanan. Ezra told me something that is rather... unsettling,” Hera summed up.  
All three of them looked worried at her and Hera sighted.

“Ezra told me his parents were gone,” Hara hesitantly revealed to them.

Ahsoka and Sabine had a sad expression on her face, 

“How?” Sabine asked.

“Ezra said that Kallus and other imperials took them.” Hera told them.

Zeb then looked furious and smashed his hand in the wall, “When I get my hands on that man” Zeb snapped.

None of them could find the heart to argue against that. They were all angry that Kallus would take a child’s parents.

“Wait, does that mean they are gone, or imprisoned?” asked Sabine.

“I don’t know. Ezra was so upset that I did not have the heart push him for anything further. It is obviously a painful subject” Hera answered.

Sabine took the datapad she had used earlier and typed in ‘parents gone or imprisoned by Kallus’.

“I am starting to piece together that it’s possible that he was being trained” Sabine said.

“What makes you think that Sabine?” Ahsoka asked.

“When I found Ezra having a nightmare, he kept asking for forgiveness, saying he did not mean to and it was not him that did it. After he woke up, he would not say a word until I convinced him that he was allowed to speak. 

“Ezra was completely surprised I wanted him to talk and said that ‘they had taught him he was only to speak if spoken to.’ That is very standard imperial protocol you speak only when spoken to. Small talk does not exist and conversations is for purpose only unless you are high ranking enough. I hate to say it but he fits the match of someone being trained by the empire” Sabine said in a low voice.

“I heard worse from him, he told me he was not allowed to eat without having earned it, that’s probably why he is so thin. Ezra thought I would order him to train before he could have any food, he even tried to crawl out of the bed when I gave it to him. The kid looked at the food with sad eyes like it was not really meant for him. When I convinced him he could just have it he ate like he had been starved for ages” Zeb mentioned

There was silence for some time while they all reflected on this. The thought of Ezra starving, imprisoned and forced to train was awful but not one that could be overlooked. It was Ahsoka that formed the question none of them wanted to ask and even less wanted to answer.

“So if he was trained, what was he trained for and by whom?”

All three of them were quiet until Sabine said what no one wanted to hear.

“If he was trained by the Inquisitors, and he is force sensitive, I think that solves what he was being trained for.”

All four of them winced by the thought of Ezra being trained by Inquisitors, to be one. It opened a whole new level of problems. Like what it meant for Kanan, Ezra and the crew. What had the kid been forced to while imprisoned.

“I don’t think he was on the base for too long,” Zeb said.

“Why would you say that Zeb?” asked Hera.

“The kid told me he had not had a good meal since living on the streets, that he had to steal whatever he could just to survive. The kid must of been on the streets for 2 years” Zeb said.

How much worse could this be? First his parents are taken, then he ends up on the streets, only to be imprisoned at the hands of the Inquisitor’s”.

“So if we put all this together the most likely story would be that Ezra’s parents were arrested. This is how Ezra ended up on the streets. That is where he is until he is captured by Kallus, imprisoned and trained by the Inquisitors” Zeb summed up.

All four of them reflected on it. None of them liked it but it was the most logical guess and without further information they did not really have anything else to go by. Suddenly Ahsoka shuttered and straighten up like something was hitting her, a moment later she relaxed but they all saw it.

“Perhaps,” Ahsoka admitted before she turned to Hera, “Would you mind coming with me to see Ezra?”

Hera smiled, “Of course Ahsoka.”

Soon the two women headed to the medbay to see their little patient, leaving Zeb and Sabine to think over what they pieced together about Ezra.

SWR

Once again, Ezra’s nightmare’s woke him from slumber. Ezra was panting as he sat in his warm bed, though shaking from the nightmare he had experienced. Like every time he fell asleep, he would wake up from that awful nightmare where he did it...it was to horrible to think of. Especially with how Kanan was still not out of the wood’s quite yet.

As Kanan thought of the man, Ezra glanced over and saw the unconscious Kanan. It made Ezra feel better seeing him there. When Ezra saw Kanan alive, it made him feel at ease knowing Kanan was still there, and that he hadn't done the horrendous deed. Ezra hoped Kanan would be okay soon, it would make him feel a little better about being on the ship. Though Ezra was slowly starting to like being on the ship with the crew.

Ezra’s thoughts went to the crew. The crew were the only good thing about being stuck on the ship. First he thought of Sabine and how she gently woke him from that awful nightmare. Sabine hadn’t mind him asking questions and even showed him where to take a shower, and even helped him out when he was done. Ezra could not remember the last time someone had wanted to help him or strike up a conversation with him. With the Empire, it was alway ‘do this, do that, don’t talk unless spoken to’, or people just ignored the street rat ezra was all together. The bath had been wonderful and for the first time in forever he felt clean. It wasn’t that they even let him get clean, they fed him too.

Zeb had come with food and didn’t even ask for anything in return, the Lasat had actually protested when he had tried to leave bed. It was wonderful to be allowed to rest and not using his legs despite them being sprained. It had been painful to be forced to walk despite the sprain, it had sometimes been used as a mean to punish him and Kallus had liked to drag him around despite the status of the kid’s legs. Zeb on the other hand actually was concerned for Ezra. Heck Zeb had even warned him he would end up sick if he ate to fast. That had been rather difficult to do as most shop owners would run after him when he stole from them and Kallus would snatch his plate from him if he wasn’t fast enough when he finally was feed. To his big surprise Zeb had also wanted to talk with him. Like he was actually a person. However; As nice as Zeb and Sabine was the one he liked the most was Hera, she almost felt like a second mother. 

Hera’s kind words and gentle strokes and she always seem like she wanted to be there for him. Hera had been sitting with him through the nights and had some days brought him food and talked to him. Never once had he felt any anger or negativity from her. Hera was a person who carried a lot of love and she had been kind enough to share it with him. The crew had even forgiven him when he had been causing problems when he tried to ran away. 

Yet how long would it last when they found out what he had done. As much as he wanted Kanan to wake up, he knew that Kanan would tell, and when he did, it would mean his doom. Panic seemed to cripple him at the thought of them knowing. Would they look him up and beat him like the Grand Inquisitor? Or would they kick him out and refuse to have anything to do with him? Send him back to the street or worse back to the Inquisitor? Yet did he deserve anything else? After all he nearly had killed Kanan. His finger had been on the trigger, he had been tempted to shoot, he had wanted to shoot him to save himself, how could he be so selfish?

Kanan had brought him to safety, his friends were nice to him and they still had no idea they harbored what had almost been Kanan’s murderer. How could Ezra ever expect them to forgive that? Ezra was no better than the Inquisitor, he did not deserve these kind people’s help. After all, what was he besides an almost executioner?  
Tears filled his eyes of the thought of how much they would hate him if they knew his real purpose. Ezra looked at Kanan and saw his whipping marks almost had disappeared. Those mark Kanan had received because of him. It was because of him that Kanan had them he nearly had been killed by the whipping. The Inquisitor had certainly done what he could to make him pay. 

Maybe if he begged Kanan, he wouldn’t tell them. After all he had refused to kill him. Kanan owes him. But No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he was good by not killing Kanan, he knew that their was still some bad in him from trying to kill the Inquisitor on the ship. Perhaps he deserved what ever punishment the crew would eventually give him. It made his heart drop at the thought of not only losing this crew of nice people, but the gain of Ezra’s permanent resentment as well. 

Ezra laid down as he looked upon Kanan. Ezra thought of how he could convince Kanan to let their secret remain as such, but Ezra couldn’t focus. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the many sleepless nights, but his eyes became heavier. Despite his worry, soon slumber took over the boy once more.

SWR

As Hera and Ahsoka boarded the Phoenix Squadron’s ship, Hera stroked up the conversation.

“You haven’t seen Ezra since finding him, huh?” Hera assumed, knowing Ahsoka was bringing her for support not only for her, but for Ezra as well.

Ahsoka chuckled before admitting, “Figured after our last meeting, I might not be his favorite person. Thought I would bring you for backup, since he seems fond of you.”

Hera though knew there was more, “So, what’s the other reason?”

Ahsoka sighed, knowing she couldn’t hide the truth from Hera.

“You know a little about what these nightmares. I hope I can use what you know to help them. Plus Ezra needs help; I can sense him constantly radiating with guilt, I never sensed one with such grieving emotions before.

Hera was puzzled, “Them...guilt?”

Ahsoka nodded as she continued, “Kanan might be in a coma, but even unconscious force people can sense others. Over the past few weeks, I have been able to sense them; both their dreams and emotions are intertwined, connected. Right now Ezra is feeling immensely guilty over something but I can’t tell what”

Hera eyes widened in shock.

“Did that time in the prison really make Kanan so close to the kid; and how can we help with Ezra feeling guilty” Hera pondered.

“Rather it been since Kanan was imprisoned, or even if it was just a day, the to have clearly bonded. The two escaped together, stress and common goals tend to create the strongest of friends. Kanan and Ezra though are closer than they realize. Ezra without knowing it, is experience the same night terror’s as Kanan is. Possibly of their escape or what they experienced while imprisoned.” 

Ahsoka let Hera sink it in, she knew Hera was concerned for the two, and had to absorb it so she could help the two human’s. 

Ahsoka continued, “The two are suffering from severe anxiety because of these nightmares. It is eating at them. I believe once we know what the nightmare is, it can help them heal.”

Hera nodded her head in agreement, she knew Ahsoka knew more about this force stuff than she did. Hera just hoped they could figure it out soon, and help the poor child surely it was not his fault whatever he was upset about.

Soon the two ladies got to the medbay.

To their surprise they found Ezra asleep curled up in the bed. Hera could only glance at the peaceful child for a moment before she caught a horrible sight; in the tank she noticed Kanan twitching, having a spasm.

“Kanan” she cried out in horror and rushed over to the tank.

Hera began to panic for the man when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

“It is okay Hera, it is a spasm. In the coma, Kanan cannot fully register the pain, at least not while he is in the bacta tank,” Ahsoka rationalized.

Hera took a deep breath to calm her nerves“I know, but it is so hard to see it”

Hera then noticed Ahsoka looking back over to Ezra, the Torguta’s eyes widened.

“Ahsoka?” Hera asked with worry.

“Hera look,” Ahsoka spoke up with some puzzling concern .

Hera followed her line of sight and saw that Ezra was tossing around on the bed, and crying.

“Not him too” Hera pleaded tiredly as the two made their way to the boy.

“Hera, it is their bond; it’s so strong that when one of them is in pain the other responds to it” Ahsoka explained in amazement at what she was witnessing. It had been a long time since the former padawan saw such a strong connection through the force.

Hera though, seeing the boy face scrunched in terror and sweating as he tossed in his slumber, had to gently wake the child.

“Ezra wake up,” Hera gently ordered as she shook the boy’s shoulder, “Come on Ezra, please wake up for me.”

It took a few moments, but eventually, Ezra stopped tossing and his face calmed down. As Ezra’s breathing mellowed, the boy’s eyes slowly opened; showing Hera and Ahsoka that the boy was awake and calm.

Ezra began to rub his eyes from sleep as he smiled to Hera, “Hera? What’s going on?”

Ezra then saw Ahsoka and his smile fell. Ezra clung to Hera’s overalls as he gave Ahsoka the death glare.

“What is she doing here?” Ezra firmly questioned.

Hera spoke up, “Ahsoka is just here to check in on you. I promise she won’t do anything to you, okay?”

Ezra looked up and saw Hera’s honest look before he smiled weakly and replied, “You’ll be here while she’s here right?”

Hera smiled at the boy, “Right.”

Despite the boy’s smile, Ahsoka was not fooled, she knew he was hiding his guilt from the two in the moment. Ahsoka suddenly felt Ezra being much more difficult to sense. Like he was hiding behind shields but that was impossible; only years of training could help a force sensitive build up a mental shield from other force user’s.  
This made Ahsoka question the boy’s raw power, and if he did have some other form of training,

As Hera sat next to Ezra, the boy decided to use the twi’lek as a barrier between him and the Torguta.

Ahsoka spoke up, “I just wanted to tell you Ezra, that I am truly sorry I was resorted to knocking you out like that when we first met.

“That was a mean trick,” Ezra pouted  
Ahsoka chuckled at that point, “Yes, it was, but to be fair kid, if I didn’t ease your mind, you’d of passed out a few seconds anyways. I know you are smart enough to realize you were so exhausted from your’s and Kanan’s escape that you were using what energy you had left to fight. I only did so to help you both; which even you realize did in fact assist both Kanan healing and yourself with getting better.

Ashoka saw the boy’s scowl leave his face as he thought over Ahsoka’s words.

Ahsoka sighed for a bit to ease her mind, “I know I put you in a weakened state, but maybe I can make up for it by helping you overcome what troubling you.”  
Ezra seemed a little taken back by what she meant.

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked nervously.

Hera decided to explain, “Well, Ahsoka and us are worried about some of the nightmare’s you’ve been having.”

Ezra didn’t face them as he responded, and tensed as he replied, “There just stupid dreams.” 

Ahsoka stepped in, “They may be stupid, but these dreams are stressful for you and Kanan is responding to it.”

Ezra looked up at the women in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Ahsoka explained gently, “Well it seems like when you have fit’s of these nightmare’s, Kanan can sense them. That is what we believe is causing Kanan all these spasam’s.”

Ezra, shocked, looked up at the unconscious man in the tank before he responded.

“Kanan can sense the nightmares I have? How?” the kid asked nervously.

Ahsoka nodded her head, “We believe so. When you have these nightmares, he seems to suffer spasms at the same time; so I …” Ahsoka said.

Before Ahsoka could finish her explanation, Ezra began shaking like a leaf, sobbing at the idea.

Hera rubbed Ezra’s back for reassurance.

“It’s okay Ezra, breath. Take some deep breaths” Hera waited for Ezra to calm his breathing before she continued, “That’s why we're here. Ahsoka wants to help figure out how to get these nightmare’s to go away.”

“But they won’t go away!” Ezra cried out as his anxiety increased, “They won’t cause if Kanan is sensing them too... then it means I scared… him... that he hates me!” Ezra was almost hyperventilating between his words.

Ahsoka though sense it, the fear that was radiating from the child, it sent chills through her bones. 

Ahsoka tried to calm him down, “Ezra we know that Kanan doesn’t hate you, I sense it in him, he is just scared for you.”

Ezra eyes began to water up. “No, he hate me” Ezra cried louder at the thought.

“Easy Ezra try to relax it is not good for you to be so upset” Hera tried to soothe him.

Yet when Hera tried to sooth him, his distress only seemed to grow. Ezra shook his head and started to completely break down. Among the sobs there were words like ‘hates me’, ‘don’t deserve it’, ‘I deserve to be punished, ‘I am sorry’ and ‘I almost did it’.

Hera and Ahsoka looked distraught at each other. Hera hugged Ezra, stroking him and trying to sooth his nerves to no avail. Ezra continued to cry harder and his sobbing and mumbling became even worse.

Ahsoka was unsure of what she could do so she tried to send comfort through the force. However, As Ahsoka tried to connect to the force, she sensed a signature that wasn’t Ezra’s. Ezra gasped and looked up. Ahsoka and Hera looked to what Ezra was looking at. Kanan’s eyes were opened; the man was awake, and seemed to be having a panic attack by how he was thrashing.

Ahsoka grabbed the comlink, “WE NEED MEDICS IN THE MED ROOM STAT!”

Just like lightning medics both human and droid came in to get Kanan out of the tank and stabilized onto a gurney. Hera was by his side as he was being assisted, assuring him everything was okay. But, in the commotion to tend to the Jedi, no one saw the freaked out child. They did not see how Ezra crept out of the room, leaving with tears streaming down his face, knowing now that the truth was going to come out, and the crew would be out for vengeance against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Kanan is known thrown into the mix and he knows the thruth. How will the crew takes when they find out. Read next Thursday and find the answer


	11. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre the week is almost over. Isn't it nice to know that you now can relax and read this weeks pre weekend chapter? Last time we left you with a cliffhanger. Now the truth will come out, can the crew handle this realization about their adorable new comer, and will Ezra be able to confront them once they know

It was sudden, yet Kanan felt it; the panic that caused his heart to clench. Kanan though could tell the panic was not from him. On the contrary, his physical self felt...better; at least better then how he had felt during his imprisonment. That meant if it wasn’t him, then…

“EZRA!” Kanan thought to himself in fright.

Kanan, opened his eye and found himself submerged, with wires and fluid all around him. Despite his bodies limited mobility in the cool liquid, Kanan attempted to break the tank open; in a attempt to find and calm the child he sensed. Kanan sensed the boy’s increasing guilt, and he had felt the force user’s stress. Despite his own mind being cobobbled from pain and confusion, Kanan tried to figure out how to get out of the fluid and to Ezra. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted out of the liquid and down to a gurney. 

“What’s going on?”

Kanan dearly hoped this wasn’t another hallucination conjured by the drugs or worse reality and the Inquisitor was the force user he sensed and that he had used Ezra to get him to wake up. Was that it? Had the Inquisitor tortured him to the point where they needed to send him to the medics before they arrived at Mustafar? Would he be strapped to the gurney, only to be wheeled back to the torture table? Or was this one of the hallucinations they had forced on him with the drugs? What about Ezra, where was he? How was he a part of all of this and would the Inquisitor hurt him if it was real?

As droids and people moved around he heard several voice, including Hera’s voice, telling him it was alright. 

‘No’ he thought, he knew how this would end, he had seen it all to many times, Hera laying dead on the ground.

‘Please don’t let it be another drugged hallucination’ he silently begged.

The thought of Hera tortured, even if it was just a hallucination, was more than he could bare. Thinking of Hera in that moment, made him remember,

‘Ezra’, he started to try and get away, he had to help Ezra. Kanan felt hands holding him down, preventing him from leaving the gurney.

Not matter how hard he tried to get up, more hands held him in place. This confirmed his fears that he was indeed trapped with the empire. That he was being strapped to the gurney, he could not feel Ezra any longer, had the Inquisitor taken him away? Kanan shivered waiting for the pain to begin, it never came.

“Relax Kanan it is okay” came the gentle voice of … Hera’s?

Kanan tried to shake his head of this insane hallucination, he would have none of it.

“Kanan it’s okay, try to relax,” Hera said again.

Kanan was confused, normally the hallucination would just play out in front of his eyes, could it be something else? 

Kanan was too breathless to form the words and he felt someone put an oxygen mask on him. Instead he reached out carefully with the force to see who was there, to know she was there. Kanan needed to know that this was all real but he had to be carefully, if it was the Inquisitor he would attack him while opening up.

That was when he felt them; Ahsoka standing near him sending comfort to and assurance through the force. Hera’s warm hands holding his own while another ran gently through his hair. Kanan got a good glimpse of her, her beautiful face smiling onto him.

Kanan was so happy that he almost cried, she was real, it was real.

With Ahsoka’s influence, he slipt into a peaceful slumber, before he could ask about Ezra.

SWR

Kanan was getting his vitals done as Hera waited patiently. While she waited, Hera reflected on the pained and panicked expression Kanan had worn on his face, he had even tried to run, what was wrong with him? Suddenly she heard the running steps of Zeb and Sabine coming towards her.

“We got the message!” Sabine exclaimed happily before her face filled with worry, “How is he?”

Hera smiled as she responded, “Stable. He’s being looked over and will still need rest, but he will be okay.” Hera then recalled another concern of hers, “Has there been any word on Ezra?”

Zeb and Sabine shook their heads. Since Hera had noticed Ezra missing, she had alerted the whole station to search for the child. Any escape pods and shuttles were being guarded. So far though, no word on the kid. Hera looked everywhere she could think of; she just got back to check on Kanan when Zeb and Sabine arrived.  
Hera could not understand what made Ezra run off like that. Ezra slowly seemed to warm up to them (just as they had to him) and he had seemed happy about being with them. Ahsoka though revealed to Hera that she could sense Ezra being filled with guilt and when they had tried to help him he had freaked out and run away when Kanan had finally woken. None of it made sense. During Kanan’s time in the Bacta tank, Ezra kept worrying about when and if Kanan would wake up. So, why did he run off when Kanan finally did return to the conscious universe? Also could Kanan return to conscious have something to do with Ezra?

“No way he can leave though” Zeb assured Hera, “Any exit off the shuttle is guarded, so it’s only a matter of time.”

Sabine nodded her head too, “We’ll find him, or maybe he’ll come find us.”

Hera sighed as she responded, “I hope so.”

Just then a medica come out, smiling, “Mr. Jarrus has woken up and is asking for you all.”

Soon the crew swarmed in and saw him. Kanan now in grey medical clothes, which hang loosely around him and showed his weight loss, laid on the bed, and smiling as they entered. There was still some bruises which the bacta did not help, but he looked much better than when he first arrived.

“Took me a while, but I found my way back.” Kanan remarked smugly as they approached his bed.

Hera smiled, then it fell as she scowled and smacked his shoulder, “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Hera roared in righteous anger

Kanan cringed when she hit and Hera felt a pung of guilt over the hit, but only for a second or two.

“Ouch, Hera, I’m the one recovering here.” Kanan defended himself as he rubbed where Hera had hit him.

“Then recover from that while you’re recovering from everything else.” Hera pointed out.

“I am working on it, but smacking me does not help” Kanan grinned to her.

Hera tried to smile, but seeing him so hurt had been horrible, and for a short while she had not known if he would pull through. Plus, the horrible sight of him bloody and beaten up form laying passed out in the shuttle along with Ezra who nearly had killed her with his lightsaber was an image she feared she would see again. The month where he had been gone had been the worst she had ever experienced. Kanan noticed her lack of response and sighed.

“Hera, I knew the risk. At least I could get you to safety. If I had not done so, none of us would have made it out. Our crew is too valuable to the rebellion; I thought it was better for only one of us to get captured then to have out whole crew lost, ” Kanan answered.

“I know Kanan, but you could have been killed. All I could think of was you and what you must have gone through. They had you for a full month and you are valuable to the rebellion too” Hera answered full of pain.

Kanan looked shocked.

“No, that can’t be. I have only been imprisoned for a week” Kanan protested.

The crew looked worried. Sabine shook her head.

“No it was a full month Kanan” Sabine said.

“A month” Kanan gasped unable to grasp how long he had been imprisoned.

Kanan paled considerable.

“I admit it felt like I had been there for months but I figured it was only a week,” Kanan said in distress, trying to calm his nerves after realizing he lost a month instead of a week of his life.

“How did you come up with that?” Zeb asked confused.

“I .. I was held inside in small rooms with only a dim light. There was nothing leaving me with a clue about the time passed. I was only taken outside once during my captivity” Kanan blurred out.

It turned in Hera’s stomach of the thought but she noticed the pained expression in Kanan’s face and his eyes became filled with sorrow. All three of the crew shivered at the thought of being imprisoned in a small dim lit room for a month. However before she could ask him to it her comm sparked to life and she took it.

“Hera here,” she called.

“Commander Sato spotted the missing child but he got away again. The boy was very upset and cried a lot, the boy even bit Commander Sato” the voice told her.

“Thank you please keep looking and please give Commander Sato my apologies” Hera told as the biting part distressed and disturbed her a bit.

Hera sighted but was relieved that Ezra at least still was onboard, but she had not seen Kanan’s response coming.

“Ezra” he gasped and tried to sit up.

Apparently that was too much for the man’s injuries, resulting in Kanan to cry out and grab his aching ribs. That was when the spasm to a hold of the man and shaking. Kanan could only lean back and cry out hoping it would pass soon.

“Easy Kanan it will pass, try to relax” Hera soothed but all of them were in deep distress over the state Kanan was in. Sabine and Zeb was equally disturbed over how weak Kanan was. Finally it died down and Kanan slowly tried to crawl out of bed again.

“Woah, easy mate you can’t start walking around; you need to rest, doctor orders” Zeb protested and pushed Kanan down.

“Ezra needs me” Kanan protested but sounded rather breathless.

The movement small as it was, had taken almost all of Kanan’s breath and Kanan was now laying taking deep painted breath.

“Don’t worry Kanan. Ezra, like you is recovering fine. Right now, everyone is looking for him. I guess he had a freak out when you woke up. We will find him, but first we need to know something; Kanan how did you meet Ezra?” Hera asked.

Kanan looked at them with a painful expression, a pain that did not came from physical hurt but that which came from painful memories. Hera’s worries rose, what could have happened between the two that could be so difficult and painful to talk about? Had their meeting something to do with Ezra running off?

“I don’t know how to talk about it Hera. Of all the things that happened at that base … my meeting with Ezra was the most … difficult” Kanan said, as his face grew even paler.

The crew was awkwardly silent as they knew what Kanan was going to tell them.

“We know,” Hera pointed out, “We know that Ezra was a prisoner too.”

Kanan sighed at the comment, confusing the crew a bit.

“Is that how you guys came up with an escape plan?” Sabine asked.

Kanan shook his head, “In truth, the kid in I just met a few hours before we escaped. At an execution.”  
The crew was shocked as their eyes bugged. Hera in particular felt her stomach drop, what was a kid doing at an execution? What was his role? What role held Kanan in that?

“A fellow prisoner? A Rebel?”

Kanan nodded his head and looked like he was in pain. What was said next shok the crew to the core.

“Both actually. It was my execution; and Ezra was meant to be my executioner.”

SWR

Ezra was crawling through the vents hoping he could find an escape pod. Rather leave than stay and be punished for his acts. Ezra looked down and found that no one was waiting outside so he slided down to the ground. Ezra had not taken many steps before someone grabbed him from behind. Ezra screamed in fear, no the Inquisitor must have sneaked up on him again and captured him like they sometimes did. Ezra was panicking and bit the hand to make the person let go of him. Ezra fell to the ground as the hands and arm let go and he cried out weakly as the hard impact hit him. Ezra looked up in fear up at the man who had found him and to his horror was not an Inquisitor. Ezra looked at the older man as he cradled his hand crying out due to the pain.

“Why did you do that?” the man asked in seething pain, though as he looked at Ezra, the man closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

The man then reached down for him a second time which filled him with panic, but he did not wish to hurt the man again. Ezra screamed in horror and ducked under his legs and ran.

“No young one! Hera wants to see you” the man called to him.

That only made Ezra run faster, fleeing from the consequences of his act to Kanan and guilt towards the man. Tears ran down his cheeks and he was shivering; not to mention that his body was not happy that he made so much movement, but he had to. 

Otherwise they would capture him and then they would punish him for what he he did. Or worse, what if they sent him back to the Inquisitor? Ezra stopped for a moment at the horrible possibility.

Ezra saw an escape put a little further down but it was guarded, and that meant he could not leave which highered the risk of getting captured. Ezra knew he had to find a hiding space and fast, but he did not know where to go but he sensed that people was heading in his direction. Ezra turned around and ran back towards where the man was, when he saw it.

Ezra hid in a closet just as he heard them; footsteps walking down the corridor and past the door as they looked for him. While sitting there with tears running down his cheeks, he began to think of what the crew, the ship was going to do to him. The fear of being sent back to the Inquisitor plagued his mind he could not bare the thought.

Kanan was awake, he would tell them what happened, of his role in Kanan’s almost death. The crew had been so nice to him, and now they were going to hate him. It made his heart hurt at the idea. But, Ezra knew he deserved it, he was like the Inquisitor after all. Ezra did not know for how long he was sitting there, he just hoped he would not be found. 

That hope though faded when the door opened.

SWR

The silence after the admission was overwhelming; all three hoped they have somehow heard wrong. Kanan had been meant to be executed... by Ezra? No, it simply could not be that. All three of them decided to speak up at the same time.

“Kanan no” Sabine started.

“That small thing? No way” Zeb protested.

“Kanan, you can’t be serious” Hera almost begged to Kanan.

“I wish it wasn’t true Hera but it is,” Kanan confirmed as the his voice showed how distressed he was for the kid.

“Tell us everything,” Hera demanded.

Kanna composed himself as he told them, “I was dragged to the courtyard. There the Inquisitor told me I would be executed shortly. Shortly after that Kallus came out of a door holding a chain attached to a cuff. I thought it was some huge criminal but it was Ezra, who Kallus brought to the Inquisitor. The kid could barely stand on his feets and was limping really badly. The Inquisitor then said that the boys execution would happen on Mustafar that night” Kanan told them but they could all see how much it upset him to tell it to them.

As Kanan reached the part about Ezra being threatened to be executed all of them winced.

“That’s... TWISTED!” Zeb hollered unable to keep his temper in check.

Kanan sighed at Zeb’s outburst before he continued, “It gets worse. The Inquisitor said that if he wanted to avoid his fate, he’d have to kill me”

The silence at that was even heavier than before. Hera looked like she was about to cry.

“So … did he try, or...?” Sabine asked but her voice was shaking. The mandalorian couldn’t imagine the child she had grown close to committing such an act.

Kanan shut his eyes tight together and they could see whatever came next was painful for him.

“I protested against it, called the Inquisitor a monster and that did not please him. The Inquisitor he …. he” Kanan said in a whisper, his eyes shut tight while he touched his chest.

“The monster whipped you” Hera finished for Kanan.

Kanan nodded and the admission almost sent Hera to the floors in tears, Zeb and Sabine were speechless over the things they heard. They all felt more and more crushed as the story unfolded, neither Ezra nor Kanan deserved this.

“Ezra tried to avoid watching he pulled on the chain, they smacked him on the face for that. So he was forced to watch while the Inquisitor … wiped me. The pain I felt. I had to get away, but it only resulted in the Inquisitor having me turned around and continued. If Ezra hadn’t shouted at him to stop ...” Kanan opened his eyes, unsure of how to tell the crew such a horrible thought. 

Hera sat down on the bed and gently stroke him on the cheek. Kanan looked at her, the pain was still in his eye as he continued.

“After that I was forced to sit up and the Inquisitor gave Ezra his blaster and all I could do was wait for it. Ezra looked so scared about it, I … I told him it was okay” Kanan said uneasy.

“Kanan no how can you say it’s okay to kill you” Hera protested tears in her eyes.

“Hera, I told that to Ezra because he was a small child who needed comfort. Ezra was scared and confused and had been ordered to kill someone he did not know to save himself from being executed. The Inquisitor threatened to send me to Mustafar so I would be killed regardless, it was only a question about how. If my death could save a child then I would at least die for a good reason. Even so it does not mean I wanted to die” Kanan said in a low voice, in a deep tone, indicating that he was fully prepared to die in that moment he met Ezra.

“So then how did you escape?” Hera asked the question.

“I didn’t escape then, I was so … I could not even sit up by myself, they had to hold me, just so Ezra could have a clear …” Kanan shivered.

“He had you at gunpoint?” Hera whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

“Ezra had a straight shot, he could not miss” Kanan confirmed, his voice shaking.

“So how did you survive?” Zeb asked.

Kanan chuckled weakly and smiles as he told them proudly, “Ezra wouldn’t do it. Despite what it would cost him, he threw the blaster into the wall so it shattered. Kallus was not happy, he beat Ezra up for refusing killing me, it was horribly to watch.” Kanan cringed as he recalled the child in pain, “ After that, we were put on a Star Destroyer for Mustafar, he found me and helped me again. Ezra supported me as we snuck out of the Star Destroyer. I owe the kid my life.”

Kanan then attempted to get up again, “That’s why I have to find him. I promise to tell you the rest later but right now Ezra needs help.”

Hera though protested, “Kanan, you barely are able to stand.”

Kanan then saw some crutches on the other side of the room and smiled, “With those I can pretty much start my physical therapy.”

Hera, though scolded him, sighed as she got them.

“Hera?” Sabine objected.

“Kanan won’t rest until he finds Ezra, so the sooner he does the sooner he can get back into bed.”

As Hera handed Kanan the crutched, he took them eagerly. Though it took a while to get the hang of them (plus remembering how to use muscles he hadn’t needed to use in a week) Kanan was able to get the hang of them.

“Come on.” Kanan replied with determination.

“Kanan, were still looking for him.” Zeb pointed out, only to get a know it all look from Kanan, “You know where he is.”

Kanan nodded as he headed down the corridor to where he sensed the young one. Kanan then thought of something.

“Hera can you hand me the comlink.” Kanan asked as he held his hand out.

“You shouldn’t go by yourself.” Hera told him as she handed him her comlink.

“Too many people might be nerve wracking for him.” Kanan pointed out, “I don’t know why but the kid feels a lot of guilt. I need to talk to him. Ezra trust me, he’ll talk to me, but not with so many people surrounding him. Just stay here.”

With that, Kanan made his way down the corridor solo, though he wished he had some more support, he made it to where he sensed Ezra.

SWR

Sabine looked at how much Kanan struggled as he made it down the hall. To see Kanan so ill and hurt, he was like a father to her and see him like this was settling ill on her. Not to mention the thought of him almost being executed and by the small child that she had started to care for was truly unsettling.

“Kanan will be alright Sabine as will Ezra with time you know that” Hera said gently.

“I know Hera but look at him, he can’t barely stand. I feel so sorry for him and for poor Ezra he must be really scared for us” Sabine said sadly.

“Why scared of us?” Zeb asked sadly and confused.

Before Sabine could reply Hera did.

“Ezra must think we want to punish him for his involvement in the execution it is probably all he has known in imperial custody” Hera said sadly.

All hang their heads at that.

SWR

Kanan walked down the hall but with great difficulties, he hated being so disabled, but for Ezra he would do this. In truth, he was surprised the other rebels didn’t   
think of checking the closet first.

Kanan opened the door, and sure enough, Ezra was on the floor curled up with tears running down his cheeks.

Ezra looked up and when he saw it was him his eyes lit up, and the tears stopped falling.

“Kanan!” Ezra exclaimed happily as he hugged Kanan’s leg. Despite it being a little painful, Kanan appreciated the gesture.

“Good to see you too Ezra,” Kanan replied as he slid on the floor to sit, Ezra sitting next to him.

Despite his bodies aches, Kanan reached over and whipped the kid’s tears but he noticed that Ezra seemed uneasy.

“Are you okay?” Ezra asked nervously, still choking back some sobs.

Kanan smiled for the kid’s sake before he told him, “Still a little sore, but should be fine with time. What about you, everyone here being nice to you.

Distracted, from his thoughts, Ezra nodded, “Really nice! They gave me food, and let me shower, and are making sure I’m okay. Not to mention that they let me sleep in a real bed and the blanket keeps me warm and comfortable. They also have been checking in on you too.”

How it pierced his heart to see Ezra so happy just because he had such mundane things like a blanket, bed, shower and food. As Ezra said this, his smile soon fell.

Kanan sensed it, “Kid?”

Ezra then blurted out, “Please don’t tell them about what happened on the base.”

Kanan was little confused “What happened on the base? A lot of things happened there.”

Ezra sniffled a bit, “That I almost killed you.”

Kanna heart stopped as he finally understood the boy’s guilt. Ezra’s guilt was towards himself being told to kill Kanan, though he didn’t. Yes, he knew the kid thought about it, he had even told Ezra it was okay, but Ezra choice not to. So why did the kid feel such guilt

Ezra started to cry again.

“Please don’t send me back to the Inquisitor, please. I know I am just as bad as him but I can’t go back!” Ezra begged to him.

Kanan fought hard to not snap out at the mention of the Inquisitor, if he ever saw that Pau’an again, it would be too soon. Right now however he needed to keep a level head.

“Listen to me Ezra, I will never send you back to there, and neither will the crew, none of us want to go near him, and we especially don’t want you to ever face him again,” Kanan told Ezra with a fierce conviction.

Ezra looked at him clearly a little unsure.

“Ezra, you didn’t kill me, that’s what matters.”

“But..I…” Ezra was mumbling as he began to stutter.

“Ezra, you had a very tough choice to make, a hard one and an easy one. The easy one would be to of killed me, to get it over with. But you made the hard choice to spare me, even if it was at your expense….” Kanan said.

Before more could be said a small droid of a C1-10P unite rolling into the room beeping. Ezra saw it and his eyes widened in fear. Ezra screamed in fear backing as far away from the droid as he could get, desperately trying to find a way out. Kanan wanted to explain but suddenly his left eye began to twitch, he tried to get the uncomfortable motion to stop.

“Kanan no please I am sorry!” cried Ezra even harder when he saw that Kanan held onto his own head.

Alarmed by the scream and cries the crew emerged and found Chopper beeping insulting, Ezra shaking like a leaf and sobbing in Kanan’s arms, curled up in a corner clearly trying to get away from Chopper. When Ezra saw them he started to shake and sobbing even worse.

“Please I didn’t want to do that. Please, please don’t punish me. Please not the droid. Not an imperial droid, please, I promise to behave, please” Ezra sobbed incoherently, on the verge of hyperventilating.

The accusation of being called an imperial droid made Chopper beep several insults and rolled near him making Ezra scream trying to curl into the corner even more. Hera took control of the situation and stood between droid and boy.

“Sabine take Chopper out of here now” Hera ordered before she scooped Ezra into her arms which made Ezra fight against the contact.

“Please Hera, I did not want to,” Ezra cried.

“Shhhh hon, take a deep breath. We are not here to hurt you. Easy Ezra please take it easy little one” Hera to smooth while stroking him.

Very slowly Ezra calmed down a little and Hera started to calmly patting his head once more.

“Ezra” Kanan called out in a shaky voice.

Hera letting Ezra slide to Kanan who rubbed Ezra with shaking hands.

“Its okay Ezra” Kanan mumbled.

To everyone's surprise Ezra calmed rather fast in Kanan’s arms and Kanan got better but Ezra still looked horrified at Zeb and Hera.

“Please don’t punish me” Ezra whispered beggingly.

“Kid we would not do that, it is not our style” Zeb said.

“Oh please Ezra we would never do that to you” Hera said.

“The droid?” Ezra asked with shaken voice.

A small laughter escaped Zeb.

“You are scared over that piece of tin can crap called Chopper?” Zeb growled in good nature and surprise.

Sabine walked back in without Chopper in time to hear Zeb.

“Imperial droid” whispered Ezra and was shaking.

“Chopper is just our droid Ezra, he won’t hurt you” Sabine’s voice said glaring at Zeb who suddenly realised why Ezra was scared and hang his head.  
Ezra sniffed and Kanan carefully hugged him.

“Ezra I promise you have nothing to fear from the crew or Chopper. They are not here to punish you. They are nothing like the empire I promise you” Kanan managed to gasp out still breathless.

“But I almost killed you, I thought about it. I had my finger at the firing I … I …. I wanted to do it. I am bad” Ezra sobbed a little.

“Ezra I know you held me at gunpoint. Yes you held the blaster but it was not your choice, you were ordered. I told you it was okay and yet you didn’t. You spared me Ezra even though it would cost you so much,” Kanan told Ezra gently ,“Then you helped both of us escape, you’re a hero; and the crew knows that.”

Ezra looked up in shock as his tears began to stop, “You think I’m a hero?”

Kanan chuckled at his response, “Of course I do. They think you’re the bravest kid they’ve ever met.”

Ezra blushed a bit, but was still unsure.

“Ezra tell me; why did you not execute me like the Inquisitor told you to?”

Ezra was silent for a moment before he answered, Because it wasn’t right to kill you.”

Kanna smiled at the response, “That’s why you’re a hero, because you stood up for what was right.”

Ezra smiled at the response, “So, the crew likes me still.”

Hera took over, “Ezra, you helped get Kanan back to us. Now, we’re going to help you.”

Ezra eyes watered up with happiness.

“Thank you.”

Kanan ruffled the kid’s head, “You’re welcome.”

Hera interrupted, “Now can we please get you two back to bed. The sooner you heal the better.”

With that, Hera and Sabine helped Kanan stand so he could use his crutches as Zeb gave Ezra a piggyback ride. Despite the human male’s injuries and the stress from the rest of the crew, things in that moment were peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now seems find and dandy with the crew, for now. But as we all know, anything can change, find out how next week followers and fans.


	12. Difficult steps towards healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking, 5thursday again. Now with the truth out, the Crew can learn more about both force sensitives went through and how long it might take to truly heal.

Ezra fell asleep on the way back and all of them smiled at the sight of the small sleeping child hugging Zeb.

“This boy is way too cute.” Hera chuckled as she looked at how innocent the child was. 

Kanan smiled as well.

“Yes cute and a little fighter according to Sato” Sabine grinned as she recalled the incident between the two males.

“It wasn’t too bad, was it?” Zeb wondered as he two chuckled.

“No worries. Sato just needed to clean it, and put a bandage on, it will heal in a week. Sato might get some sympathy, but no doctor will write him an excuse from the rebellion,” Hera joked.

Soon enough they were back in the medical room and Zeb laid Ezra back on the bed. The doctor was over him as soon as Zeb let him go so he could check Ezra over.

“Ezra legs are swollen from the excessive use to his sprained extremities. If the child keeps up this high amount of activity, it will prolong his healing process. So please try to keep him resting, no more running off” the doctor asked rather annoyed.

The crew nodded. 

“Now let us look at you Jarrus. I swear that you two will give me grey hairs; you are by far my most difficult patient, and I had one try to kill me to get away. One would think a grown man who just came out of bacta tank would know better, but no; instead he starts to run off to join the search party for another restless patient.” the doctor grumbled.

Kanan smiled as he laid down, sending a sharp pain through his body, he could not prevent himself from hissing.

“See? Your body agrees with me. Now if we can only convince that stubborn mind of yours that rest is best, it would make my job easier” the doctor went on.

“Okay I understand, no more running off and bed rest” Kanan grumbled back to the doctor.

“Good, because I will tie you to the bed if I have to” the doctor replied in a half joking, half serious tone.

The last comment was not meant to be harsh but Kanan’s hand shoot up grabbing his wrist. Kanan wished that he could prevent it but of course all four of them saw it as he began to breath uneasily.

“Kanan what’s the matter?” Hera asked.

“It’s okay, I am okay. Nothing’s wrong” Kanan tried to talk his way out of it.

“Kanan?” Hera requested in a demanding tone.

Kanan gulped, he knew that tone and he would not get out of that one, Hera wanted an answer.

“It’s just, the mention of being restrained is a bit unsettling for me. They kept me in restraints at all time either using cuffs, metal bands or chains so it’s a little hard to take that kind of matter as a joke,” Kanan admitted

“Chains?” All three of the crew asked in union.

Kanan sighed and continued, “Chains designed for force users, if you use the force they would tighten they used it on me when I was sitting in the cell. From time to time they would leave food I could only get by using the force so I had to use the force or starve. Though most of the time I was drugged to prevent me from using the force” Kanan admitted not wanting to meet their eyes yet again.

The crew cringed at such a terrible form of torment.

“They would not even allow you to move around in the cell?” Hera asked.

“No, they had me locked down when I was in there, it made it easier for them that way” Kanan mumbled in a very low voice.

“Well that does explain why parts of your skin was completely gone on your wrists and ankles” the doctor sighted.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

“Kanan what do you mean by make it easier?” Hera asked nervously.

“Well it made it easier for them to drug me, take me out of the cell or look me over” Kanan sighed.

“Look you over? Like medical examination?” the doctor asked worried.

Kanan shook his head and “No like checking my wounds over, seeing how they were healing” Kanan sad.

“Why were they interested in that?” Sabine asked confused.

“If I showed sign of healing they would beat me up. The … the Inquisitor ordered that … I was to be in pain at all time so they would start the day by injecting me with force suppressant and then check me over .. if they found I was healing they would ... beat me up some more. I sometimes scratched my wounds to make it look worse, in the hope they would not beat me further” Kanan said with great hesitation mumbled.

Hera could not stand it any longer, she lowered herself and hugged Kanan gently. Kanan hugged her back and leaned into the touch enjoying the comfort. Kanan had not realised how much he had missed the comfort from Hera.

“Now then you need to stay in bed, you need a good meal and then it is time to sleep” the doctor said making Hera and Kanan break apart.

Kanan’s stomach seemed to like the idea, as it rumbled in agreement.

“Looks like I agree,” Kanan chuckled weakly, still having a hard time really smiling.

“Indeed now I will get you something that won’t be too much for your stomach. I will be back in a moment.”

Just as the doctor left, a small groan was heard from Ezra who had started to toss himself around on the bed. Hera hurried over to Ezra.

“Ezra wake up you are having a nightmare” Hera said and gently shook him.

Kanan asked Zeb and Sabine as they looked upon the scene with dismay in their eyes.

“Has this been happening often?” Kanan asked.

“Seems to be whenever the poor kid tries to sleep, he is haunted by the same nightmare.” Sabine revealed to Kanan.

Kanan did not like what he heard the poor kid go through, but was relieved Hera was helping him when Kanan at the moment could not.  
Soon, Ezra woke up, gasping for air as he began looking nervously around.

“You okay Ezra?” Kanan asked.

Ezra looked frightened, his eyes unfocused, face sweating like he was about to throw up.

“Kid what is it?” Kanan questioned.

“I .. I just had a bad dream that is all,” Ezra answered reluctantly as he turned his head away.

“About what?” Sabine asked.

It took a while, but finally he told them, “The man dressed in black” Ezra said shaking all over the body.

“The man dressed in black? who is he Ezra?” Kanan pondered as to what freaked the kid out so much.

“I don’t know. It’s strange I never seen him before, yet I had a dream earlier with him in it. The Inquisitor and Kallus had arrived and the Inquisitor looked scared. This man dressed in black came, he was big, completely in black and his breathing was very loud and he was furious that we had escaped. The Inquisitor called him, Lord Vader. Kanan do you know who that is?” Ezra said.

Kanan had lost all his color staring at Ezra with fear which made Ezra nervous.

“Ezra do you know if they were near Mustafar?” Kanan asked worried.

Ezra nodded his head as he told them “Yes they were right above it, the man dressed in black told the Inquisitor to bring us back there when the Inquisitor re capture us after he had nearly killed him in anger over letting us escape, the Inquisitor called him master” Ezra told them as he hugged himself for comfort.

“Kanan what is it?” Zeb asked as he saw Kanan go pale.

“It’s okay Zeb” Kanan said and sent him a sight that told him to ask him later.

Ezra looked confused at them but the door opened with the doctor coming in with two trays of food which made him forget it.

“Food” Ezra beamed and was almost bouncing out of the bed in anticipation but Zeb stopped him.

“Easy Ezra, stay in bed” Zeb told.

“Sorry Zeb” Ezra said trying to wait patiently on the food.

Kanan smiled at the eager child as he was served his meal. Ezra ate as fast as he could before Sabine reminded him to slow down. It was a warming site to see. Kanan just as eagerly went to eat his own food. It was so long since he last had a full meal and he excited about being feed a decent meal and not throw it up due to drugs or lack of sleep.

“This is great. I can’t believe I get three meals a day and I don’t even have to work for it and you don’t take the food from me if I am not fast enough,” Ezra beamed happily.

Kanan and the crew’s smile fell when they heard the happy admission. Kanan cursed inside, had the Empire even feed the boy at all? Ezra was so terribly thin now, despite his sureness that the crew had been feeding him while he was out. The idea of taking food from Ezra was one Kanan recognised, when they feed prisoners, they took the food from you if you did not eat it fast enough. Kanan nearly lost his first meal at the base that way.

“Is something wrong?” Ezra asked when he noticed the crew's reaction.

“No nothing is wrong Ezra it is just … never mind eat up” Kanan managed to answer.

Ezra did not need to be told twice and happily ate that until there was nothing left on the plate. Kanan on the other hand seemed to have a bit more trouble about   
eating after that admission. Finally the meal was over and it was time to sleep. At least for Ezra, Kanan and the crew talked for a bit as the child slept.

“What's the matter?” Sabine asked as Zeb and Hera looked towards Kanan, wondering the same thing.

Kanan sighed as he questioned, “what’s the plan for him? How long will it take to get him….normal?” kanan knew ‘normal wasn’t the right word, but in the moment, it was the closest thing to what Kanan was thinking about.

The others looked at each other unsurely when Hera spoke. 

“Doctor’s did say it would take a few months of a special diet to get him to the average weight of a child his age. Ezra will need to rest and heal for a bit before he does any strenuous physical therapy. Overall though, Doctor say he has a long way to go before he is healthy for one his age.”

Kanan, though knowing the answer now, was not comforted at all. Ezra shouldn’t have to go through any of this. It just wasn’t fair.

“Ezra will be alright, you know that right?” Hera said.

Kanan sighed.

“I do know, it just not fair to see one so young suffer so much” Kanan answered bitterly.

“None of use deserved what happened to us, that is why this rebellion exist” Hera answered.

Kanan then asked the crew nervously “What about you, how do you fare with all that I have told? You guy’s handling it alright?”

The crew was silent in thought before Sabine spoke.

“Well it is hard to hear that you were almost killed, and that Ezra was meant to do the act; but it wasn’t his fault we all know that Kanan. None of us are angry at him if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sabine answered.

All three of them nodded. Kanan smiled at that.

“You should worry about getting better yourself, not run of after Ezra. Besides it looks like he is back to resting now, so I better call off the search” sounded a cheerful voice.

Kanan saw Ahsoka stand in the doorway, while Hera blushed.

“I am so sorry. I forgot to call it off, I better go do that” Hera said and shortly walked out to call of the search.

“Good to see you Ahsoka” Kanan greeted happily.

“Likewise Kanan” Ahsoka chimed up with cheer before she asked seriously “Now what is this about Ezra meant to do the act?”

Again, the crew was awkward in their silence before an explanation came to them, “We found out that Ezra was meant to kill Kanan when he was up for execution at the base, but he refused” Zeb answered, trying to defend the kid at the end of it.

Ahsoka’s face saddened for a moment, just as Hera came back in.

“Well good thing he did not go through with it” Ahsoka agreed.

“Now Kanan what was it that you would not want to admit in front of the kid?” Hera asked.

“I think Ezra had a vision, a vision where the Inquisitor arrived at Mustafar where we was meant to be send. Ezra talked about a man dressed in black who the Inquisitor called master and he was furious for us escaping. Ezra said he was called Lord Vader” Kanan sighted and his breathing became pitched “I, he … we were sent to Mustafar and Darth Vader was waiting for us there” Kanan admitted as his breathing became a bit more unstable.

All their faces grew deeply worried while Kanan struggled to regain control of his breathing. Silently they tried to come to turn with the fact that Ezra and Kanan almost had ended up in the hands of the second in command of the Empire. A Jedi and a force sensitive would hold no chance up against a Sith. Kanan in particular would have paid deeply just for the fact of being a Jedi, it was a horribly fate that the two had only narrowly escaped.

“Ezra said the Inquisitor was ordered by Vader to recapture us and take us to Mustafar. The two of us will be hunted more than ever. There is no safe place in the galaxy to go to if Vader wants us this badly” Kanan blurred out painfully.

The crew and Ahsoka reflected on this. If they had to deal with Darth Vader, that was a entire new level of problems they might not be ready for. Hera knew that Ahsoka, Sato, Ogana and herself would have to talk about it.

“Well at least we now know who the Inquisitors answer to” Ahsoka mumbled.

All of them were in deep thought.

“Let’s rest for now; we can worry about it later, you should be resting the most Kanan you have been through a lot” Ahsoka.

Kanan grumbled like a child being told it was time for bed.

“Stop that love it does not fit you. Ahsoka is right you really should rest” Hera scolded Kanan.

Kanan laughed it off and soon had to admit he was really tired and the crew left him alone.

It took some time for Kanan to remind himself that he could sleep, that he would not wake up to the troopers slamming their boots or fist into his side. As much as Kanan hated to admit it the torture had set its mark on him, it also took some time to convince himself that he would not wake up back in the cell after another drug injection. Kanan laid himself down getting comfortable why keep focusing on his breathing, trying to alleviate his fear of falling asleep only waking up back in the cell with the Inquisitor grinning right next to him. In that moment Ezra once again started to toss himself around.

“Ezra buddy wake up” Kanan called to Ezra.

At first nothing happened but then the kid sat up, crying as he gasped for air.

“Ezra please calm down it was a nightmare” he told Ezra.

Slowly Ezra looked at him with tear filled eyes but slowly started to relax.

Kanan held him close to his chest for comfort. Ezra leaned into the Kanan’s hold, though he shuttered from his experience. Kanan held him till the child fell back to sleep. Once he laid the boy down, all he could think of was how he could make sure no one ever hurt Ezra again.

SWR

The next morning, Once Kanan and Ezra had eaten breakfast (a fast task for the two), the doctor’s came in and talked about starting physical therapy.

“We will start off with basics for the two of you.”

Kanna and Ezra on their cots nodded at the doctor.

The doctor smiled that they understood, “Let’s start off with the basics. Let us see you move your fingers.”

Kanan, though finding the idea a bit ridiculous, did as the man said. One by one Kanan moved his fingers, while some sore and others not so much, he accomplished the task with ease, as he looked over at Ezra, he smiled when ezra grinned that he did the same also.

“Good,” The Doctor complimented, “Now try to turn your wrist.”

Kanan hated it, and he groaned internally at the idea. His wrist were still wrapped up from them being rubbed raw by all the restraints. Even looking his wrist wrapped up made him cringe. ‘Stand still’ a voice inside him suddenly told and he shivered.

Kanna knew he had to keep calm, if Ezra saw him cringe, it would only scare the fragile child.

As slowly as Kanan could, he turned his wrist. While his heart rate elevated from the memories of being shocked when he would move, he did so with success. There had especially been one day where the Inquisitor had been in a really bad mood and had restrained his arms over his head so he was forced to stand, if he moved a taser would be used on him. Kanan had futilely tried to stand still, but he was human, he had to move even just a little and then the taser was used. The pain had been horribly as shock after shock came, each time making to harder and harder to stand still. Then his legs had given away because of the shocks, and his arms had been forced to carry the full weight of his body, leaving him in even greater pain much to the Inquisitors delight. The memory did that Kanan had to fight the impulse to stay completely still to avoid a shock or being restrained. Kanan smiled at himself for overcoming it, only to hear heavy breathing next to him.

Ezra, who was holding onto his wrist, began hyperventilating, looking at his wrist like it wasn’t really there.

“The boy is having a panic attack” the doctor assets.

Kanan sensed it, Ezra reliving painful memories, most likely similar to tones Kanan had of the base.

Slowly Kanan tried to reach out to Ezra through the force to ease the troubled boy’s mind. However, once Kanan extended his hand to the child in the bed next to him, the kid suddenly pushed his presences away through the force. It was not just a small push the sheer power that Ezra pushed him out with was very strong, Ezra’s mind suddenly was hidden behind some very strong shields. Kanan could barely sense Ezra any longer but the little he could was filled with fear.

“STOP!” Ezra shouted at the top of lungs before he curled into a ball.

“Ezra, it’s me, Kanan.”

Ezra trembled as he looked up at the man, “Then why did you do that?” The kid sounded like he had just been betrayed. His eyes filled with tears and his shield was still up.

“I was trying to connect with you so I could calm you.” Kanna stated

Ezra looked surprised by the comment and asked, “You weren’t going to try to hurt my head with it?”

Kanan was silent for a moment before he turned to the doctor, “Do you mind giving us a few minutes, I promise we won’t get out of bed.”

The doctor, though reluctantly, agreed and left the room.

“That’s what the Inquisitor did, didn’t he? Go inside your mind and made you relive painful memories.” Kanan speculation was confirmed correct as Ezra nodded.

“If they wanted to punish me or make me do the same thing to them. One of the Inquisitors would do it a lot before I was able to block them out. When they wanted to teach me to block them out they just went in and did not leave before I forced them out. The seventh sister liked that in particular. I had to learn using shields and fast, so I can block all of them except the Grand Inquisitor, he was too strong” Ezra said in a low voice.

Kanan’s stomach turned when he thought of Ezra’s mind being attacked especially by someone so sinister as the seventh sister. Kanan turned his body completely towards Ezra, hand on the kid’s shoulders as he told them.

“The Inquisitors may have done that, but I would never do that. What I was trying to do was ease your mind, help you calm down when it became apparent you could not do that on your own.”

Ezra looked completely stunned, “How is that possible?”

Kanan took a deep breath before he explained, “Unlike using the force to grip your mind so that you relive painful memories, I can use the force; to calm the storm that’s brewing inside you.”

Ezra smiled meekly, “that sounds nice.”

Kanan chuckled at the comment, “It is, do you wish for me to try, to show you.”

Ezra though hesitant, did eventually nod his head in agreement.

It was evident that Ezra had learned to defend his mind the hard way. Kanan could feel how Ezra followed his signature through the force, ready to block him out if the child had to.

Though Ezra cringed as Kanan yet again extended his hand towards him, he let Kanan’s hand touch his head. Ezra soon felt the migraine that anxiety had caused, wash away. The dark clouds that were once fogging his mind were now gone.

As Kanan removed his hand, Ezra smiled. Even so it was evident that Ezra was not comfortable with so close contact and Kanan withdrew to not scare Ezra any further.

“Thank you.” Ezra replied to him.

Kanan smiled as well, “We’re in this together, we will help one another heal.” 

Ezra nodded at this. 

When the doctor came back in, the therapy continued, while Ezra had no more episodes, Kanan was there to help him in case his anxiety went up again. Ezra was grateful for the mans friendship and loyalty through it all.

SWR

Kanan was lying in bed, looking at Ezra as he wondered why the boy not only meant so much to him, but how he had become so attached to the child? Sure he owed Ezra big time but that alone could not explain the connection he felt with the small child. Whenever Ezra was happy and smiled it felt like the whole room was lighting up. When Ezra had been scared it had been incredibly important to him to help him, and the betrayed looked in his face had hurt more than anything. It was like the child meant the whole world to him, but how could that be? Ezra was a nice child of course but there was something about him that almost drew him to the small child.

“Kanan is everything okay?” Ezra asked worried when he saw Kanan looking at him.

“Yes, just fine Ezra” Kanan replied.

“Why would he not be?” Sabine asked as she walked into them with Zeb and Hera tagging along.

Ezra just shrugged his shoulder. The male doctor came in and Kanan noticed that Ezra was following the man with his eyes clearly worried of a repeat. Kanan did not feel much better about it, he knew he had to take the therapy but it seemed to stir the memory of the base.

“Now we need to take a blood sample of the two of you” the doctor said.

That message set his nerves on the edge and his blood seem to freeze. Kanan remembered the countless time the soldiers would pitch him until they finally found the veins. Kanan had to fight the impulse to make a run for it when I suddenly felt it. Ezra’s nerves was on the edge to. It was not as strongly as his but the kid was not happy either.

“Relax you two it will be over before you even know it” the doctor said and took out several colorful tubes and … needles. That was it, he lost it. Kanan’s breathing hitched up along with his shaking.

“Easy Kanan. Relax, you’re hyperventilating” Hera said.

“Take a deep breath it is okay” the doctor said and moved forward with the needle.

Kanan felt someone take his hand as his body started to shiver, his eyes on the needle all the time. Kanan wanted to run away, he did not want any more drugs. The horribly images it would cause, what would it be this time? Panic attack? Clouding his mind? The images of the crew tortured or killed? Nightmares? No he wouldn’t … he couldn’t. The Inquisitor would break him if he forced it upon me again, he could not bare it.

“Kanan come back to us” someone called to more from afar.

“Love please” an urging voice called to me.

No, no, no, not that hallucination again.

“Go away” Kanan whispered.

“No more” Kanan begged.

“Talk to me” Kanan heard someone say.

That voice .. talk. NO. It had to be the Inquisitor asking again.

“Won’t tell you” Kanan snapped.

“His heart is racing” someone called in panic.

When did the Inquisitor care about that? Kana’s chest was burning, was it a new drug? To speed the heartbeat up? Kanan shivered even worse and suddenly the darkness reached out and took him.

SWR

Zeb walked in along with Hera and Sabine to see how Kanan and the kid were doing. Zeb did not like how Kanan was stuck on bed rest and how fragile he looked, he   
hoped his buddy would be back soon. Zeb had seen how Kanan was struggling when he had walked out to find the kid. Zed neither did not like how the child was looking, so small and frail it looked like a strong wind push could knock him over. Every time the child was scared or in pain it made him wish there was a few more bucket head he could smash together and the next time he saw Kallus they would have ‘words’. The doctor who had followed them went over to a small table.

“Now we need to take a blood sample of the two of you” the doctor said.

That did not sit well with neither Kanan nor Ezra. Ezra eyes widen with fear while Kanan shoot up. Kanan looked ready to bounce out of the bed and makes a run for it, Zeb had never seen him so much on edge before.

“Relax you two it will be over before you even know it” the doctor said and took out several colorful tubes and needles.

That seemed to spur Kanan into panic, his breathing becoming pitched and his body started shaking, the kid seemed ready to start crying again. Zeb sighted, this was not really his area of expertise, he just bashed heads together. Even so Zeb felt sad that his friend was brought so low. Both of them had their eyes set the needles like it was a terrifying weapon.

“Easy Kanan. Relax, you’re hyperventilating” Hera said.

“Take a deep breath it is okay” the doctor said and moved forward with a tube and a needle attached.

That seemed to make Kanan lose it, his high pitched breathing accelerated and he was struggling. Ezra saw this and started crying trying to crawl into a corner of the bed trying to make himself as small as possible. What in the world was wrong with those two? Sabine went over trying to sooth Ezra while Hera took Kana’s hand which left him to just watch. Zeb hated being so useless. Kanan tossed himself around which made the doctor worried, but it did not seem to get him out of the panicked state.

“Is Kanan going to be okay?” Ezra asked with fear and worry.

Zeb saw the panic the kid had, the same concern that Zeb had for his friend.

Zeb put on a brave face as he told him, “Kanan just needs some time. Some rest will help him.”

While Ezra still looked concerned, his tensed facial appearance seemed to lessen by Zeb‘s words, and he weakly smiled.

Zeb smiled as well; at least he wasn’t totally useless. Zeb, Sabine and Ezra who was still shivering looked at Kanan who tossed himself around.

“Kanan come back to us” Sabine said in a pained voice.

“Love please” an urging voice called to Kanan.

That only seemed to make things worse and Kanan tossed his head to the side.

“Go away” Kanan whispered.

“No more” Kanan begged.

Ezra cried even harder as Kanan seemed to get worse.

Talk to me” Hera said gently but that made it even worse.

“Won’t tell you” Kanan snapped.

The crew froze at the last comment. Kanan believed he was back at the interrogation. How could a blood sample spark such a believe?  
Kanan tried to curl up his face was squished like he was in pain as his body started to spasm. The heart monitor started to beep all looking in fear at it.

“His heart is racing” the doctor called in fear and rushed over to start working on him.

The doctor practically had to push Kanan’s arms and hands aside as they weakly was fighting “something” but Kanan did not seemed to notice.

“Kanan no, I am sorry” Ezra cried even harder.

“Kid easy it is not your fault” Zeb said.

“Yes it is, they say that Kanan gets spasm when I am scared” cried Ezra.

Zeb and Sabine shared a confused look.

“How?” both of them asked.

“Ezra and Kanan shares a bond through the force according to Ahsoka” Hera explained.

“Easy Ezra just relax then it will be alright, Kanan will be alright” Zeb said unsure what else to say.

Kanan gasped more and more for air when the doctor rushed through the room and took out a tube with a liquid in and then went back and injected it into Kanan. Zeb and everyone else looked in fear and worries as Kanan cried out and then laid completely still. The doctor rushed around checking and adjusting the equipment while they all just looked at the pale man lying still on the bed. Finally the doctor relaxed and they all looked at him with worries in his eyes.

“Kanan will be alright but his heart can’t really take such strain, he must not be so stressed. I had to sedate him or his heart would have collapsed because of it” the doctor said.

All of them looked worried and unhappy about this but accepted that it was necessary. Zeb sighted in relief as did the rest as he turned to Ezra and padded him on the back.

“See? Kanan just needed to relax, take it easy and then he will be alright like you” Zeb tried to smooth the scared child.

Ezra looked worried at him and and leaned into him for comfort making Zeb speechless. Yes he liked the boy but had always thought it was more Sabine and Hera’s area than his. Even so he could not bring himself to turn the small child down and he strangely actually wanted to get close to him so he allowed the kid the contact.

“Thank you Zeb” Ezra said before letting go all though a few tears was still seen in his eyes.

“I just don’t understand why a blood test would course Jarrus such a panic attack the doctor said.

The doctor had taken a blood sample from Kanan while they hugged.  
It was easier for the doctor to do it for him now that he was sedated that way he avoided coursing further stress to Kanan. The doctor turned over to Ezra.

“Your turn little one” the older male said and smiled and took another tube and needle up.

Zeb heard a hitched breathing and saw that Ezra had started to shiver and look in fear at the needle, tube and doctor. Worried that they were about to have a repeat he padded Ezra on the bag.

“Easy kid we don’t need you to have a panic attack like Kanan” Zeb tried to reason.

“Don’t like needles” Ezra replied shivering.

“It won’t hurt you” Sabine assured Ezra.

“Yes it will! Drugs hurt, hate them, please don’t make me” Ezra begged as his voice screeched and the poor boy started to cry.

“We won’t drug you, we just need a blood sample” Hera said.

“Ezra why do you say drug hurts” Zeb questioned.

“The empire sometimes restrained me and tested new drugs on me” Ezra mumbled and looked down.

The crew blistering in anger over this which made Ezra winch. They all forced themselves to relax not to scare Ezra but it was not easy.

The doctor looked at Kanan “Perhaps that’s the reason” the doctor mumbled.

Hera looked at the doctor “What do you mean?”

“Kanan had a high amount of drugs in his blood. When he saw the needle, he probably recalled all the time he was drugged. Some of the drugs might have been used as a mean to break him and make him talk. It would explain the go away, no more and won’t talk comments and why he freaked just at the sight of a needle” the doctor said.

“You said Kanan had traces of drugs in his blood back when he was brought in but I was too impatient to listen. Which drugs were used?” Hera asked full of worries.  
“There was many. Drugs making you hallucinate, having nightmares, making you feel the pain much more, provoking panic attack, preventing you from falling unconscious and a drug we could not identify” the doctor replied.

“I think it would be the fire serum. It is a new drug that makes you feel like you blood is burning” Ezra whispered shivering.  
“How do you know Ezra?” Hera asked gentle.

Ezra hang his head.

“They tested it on me two month ago, they did that when I did not do as they said. I just figured they ran out, but I guess they tried it on him instead” Ezra whispered closing his eyes.

Zeb clenched his fist together, it made him angry to think of what the kid and Kanan had been through. Kanan in particular must have suffered horribly that month to have such an intense panic attack, not that it was a surprise. Kanan was a jedi and in time like these the jedi was hunted those few who had survived, they were all hunted but Kanan and Ahsoka was always prime target because of that. The doctor started walking towards them.

“I ..” Ezra began seemingly unable to take his eyes off the needle.

“Easy kid it is just a blood sample” Zeb tried.

“No” Ezra whispered.

“It is fine; we can do it another time” the doctor said and started to collect the equipment and put it away.

Ezra relaxed a lot as the doctor prepared to leave the room.

“You should try to rest young one your body needs it” the doctor said.

Ezra looked sad as the crew prepared to leave. Even though Ezra laid down his eyes never left Kanan as the crew left

SWR

That night, as the rest of the crew went back to the Ghost, Kanan and Ezra attempted to sleep. But as Kanan entered slumber land, Ezra couldn’t help but to look over at Kanan, and worry.

Seeing Kanan so panicked...it terrified Ezra. Despite facing the Inquisitor head on as he barely stood his ground, the man was traumatized by what happened. Ezra could see himself being scared, he was just kid; but Kanan was a grown man, a jedi. Yet Kanan had a panic episode, very similar too. His own.  
Ezra watched over Kanan when suddenly, the force. It pounded into his head as storm of negative thoughts entered his mind.

Ezra sat up and began to ponder on what could be happening, but he only had to look over at the cot next to him to see Kanan tossing in his sleep.  
As Ezra crawled off his own bed and limped to Kanan’s, he saw Kann’s face scrunched in agony, sweating beading down his face, shaking like a leaf.

“Kanan wake up, your having a nightmare!” Ezra hollered to the man, but to no avail.

After several minutes of trying to shake Kanan conscious (and even slapping him once), Ezra knew it was futile. What ever dream Kanan was having had too much of a grip on his mind for him to break from. That is, on his own.

Ezra, was stunned for a moment when the thought came to him. Despite having seen and felt Kanan ease his mind with him, it was different than doing it himself. But, as he heard Kanan’s heart monitor flare up, Ezra knew he had to do something, this was Kanan.

So, to ease his mind, Ezra took a deep breath. Remembering how Kanan had down it with him, he took hold of the force. Once Ezra did, he felt the scared presence that was there. Kanan’s mind was scared, and confused; Ezra saw barely noticeable images of needles, torture droids, and the Inquisitors evil laughing face.

Ezra squealed a bit at seeing the man’s face, but he remembered, that this time, he could make the Pau’an go away. Ezra, using the force that flowed through him, guided it through Kanan. Kanan resisted it at first, but once he felt the presence wasn’t a threat, he let Ezra in. Ezra smiled as he felt the dark images from Kanna’s night terror leave, being washed away like the cleansing rain. 

As Ezra opened his eyes, he saw Kanan’s face was now calm, his heart monitor was back to normal. Ezra smiled at his accomplishment, how he had helped his friend.  
Ezra was about to return to his bed, when he felt Kanan’s arms wrap around the boy’s torso, hugging the kid closer to him like a doll.  
While Ezra was comfortable in the man’s hold, he was a little confused; that was until he saw kanan, awake and smiling.

Kanan chuckled weakly and said, “Just like that.”

Ezra smiled sheepishly at the compliment.  
Kanan then let go of Ezra as he sat up to drink some water next to his bed.

“Not bad for your first time. Usually it take months of practice to clear another being’s mind.”

Ezra just shrugged his shoulders before he told Kanna, “But you needed my help now.”

Kanan, acknowledging this, made this note that Ezra was a fast learner when needed be. It was essential for a student in these times. ‘Wait student?’ Where had that thought come from?

Kanan saw Ezra snuggle closer to him, making himself chuckle at the innocent appearance of such a powerful child.

“I don’t think either of us can get a good night sleep alone, huh?” Kanan pondered.

Ezra smiled as he again shrugged his shoulders, “I guess not.”

Kanan took the blanket and wrapped it over Ezra’s shoulders, “If we want to heal, will need to rest; and we can’t rest well without one another’s comfort. Makes sense?”

Kanan looked down however, and saw that Ezra was already asleep, clearly agreeing with Kanan’s logic. In that moment, Kanan realized that Ezra may need him to learn the ways of the force, but that he needed Ezra, to help overcome his own demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 days till we update again. Some much needed therapy is needed for the male humans, how will they react to it.


	13. Exposure therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personal reasons we might of overlooked our update. but we are back and do apologize with an update about some therapy for our favorite jedis

As the rest of the crew and Ahsoka reached the Ghost, Sabine again asked, “What is the plan for Ezra?”

Ahsoka spoke up as she got a datapad out, “We’re going to help him-,”

“I know we are,” Sabine interrupted impatiently, “But I mean once he’s healed up. What are we going to do with an 11 year old, who is severely mentally scared kid?”

The others were silent. Ahsoka thought of it before she answered, “It seems the answer to that will fall onto Kanan and yourselves.”  
The crew was a little shocked by the statement; Ahsoka continued.

“The force works in mysterious way. That is the first philosophy they teach at the temple. I believe the force meant for Kanan and Ezra to meet.”  
Hera then pondered, “You think that’s why the two are so close; the force?”

Ahsoka thought of it for a moment before she smiled, “They have a force connection. I sensed it when we were in the medbay.”

Zeb asked a little confused, “Is that a good thing?”

Ahsoka chuckled, “It is a very good thing Garazeb. It means the two have a bond, where they can relate to one another. As painful as this experience was for the both of them, it aided in their already strong connection. Those who have suffered the same way tend to make the strongest of friend’s.”

Sabine smiled at what Ahsoka said, “So if Ezra stayed with us, it would be in his and Kanan’s best interest.”

Ahsoka smiled at Sabine, “It would seem to be the case.”

The young Mandalorian smiled at the idea, seeming pleased that the child would remain in their company for a while.

“Speaking of those two, I should probably check in on them,” Hera implied as she got up to head towards the med bay.

“I’ll escort you,” Ahsoka insisted, “I need to see Sato anyways.

With that the two women headed towards the Phoenix squadrons quarters.

“Something you wish to talk about?” Ahsoka pondered as she noticed Hera’s distracted appearance.

Hera thought of what she would say before she asked, “In all my years of knowing Kanan, I have never seen him so traumatized before. It was like he was a beaten to the point where he could not take any more. Kanan freaked just because he saw a needle and a tube. The doctor confirmed he was drugged with tons of drugs which probably were used to break him. Ezra said they must have used a new serum that makes your blood burn, on Kanan. Ezra told us they tested new drugs on him until they shifted and did it to Kanan instead. I can’t stand what the Inquisitor has done to him, to them! That beast has tried real hard to bring Kanan down, and I fear he has succeeded. It just so painful to watch him be so scared, both him and Ezra look so horrified.”

As Hera explained all this, her eyes held back the tears of the strong woman.

Ahsoka place a firm reassuring hand on the twi’leks shoulders, “It will take time, but they will overcome this ordeal. I actually wanted to talk to about a possible….therapy sessions with me.”

Hera was stunned, “You want to shrink them? I know they need help but are you sure you can handle it?”

Ahsoka explained with confidence, “I have had plenty of experience helping soldiers and fellow rebels overcome dramatic ordeals. Plus the fact that i know how the force added in them overcoming the struggle, I am the best person to talk to them.”

Hera knew Ahsoka was right, so she nodded her head and agree. 

Ahsoka smiled, “We can start when they feel up for it. For their sake I hopes it is soon.” With that Ahsoka left as Hera headed to the med bay.

Hera walked to the door to check on Kanan and Ezra. To her big surprise she found Ezra curled up in Kanan’s arms peacefully sleeping. It would seem like Ezra was not so reserved around Kanan well she was happy that he liked Kanan so much. The experience of nearly being forced to kill … Kanan it must have done something to them. Hera did not blame Ezra but it was a hard thing to get use to, that they housed a child which the Inquisitor had tried to force the poor thing to kill Kanan. It made her sick to think how close they had come to losing Kanan, how close she was at losing him. How could she have left him to such a fate? Kanan must have been close to breaking when they finally found him, his weak physical state and his panicked reaction yesterday showed that all to clearly. Perhaps his saving grace was the child that had spared his life. Kanan certainly cradled him like it was the most important thing he had ever had which surprised her as Kanan normally wasn’t this open with affections.

Hera gently knocked on the door to let Kanan know she was there.

“Hera, what’s up?” Kanna asked.

Hera smiled as she sat on the cot next to the male human’s, “I talked to the doctors about starting some therapy for you.”

Kanna nodded his head in agreement, “Great, it will be nice when I can walk without these crutches.”

Hera though I continued, “I’m not just talking about physical therapy,” 

Kanan though seemed puzzled by what he knew Hera meant.

“I think you need to explain what you went through with someone” Hera explained at Kanan’s puzzlement.

“Hera, I admit I had a bad experience, but I don’t think I need to see a shrink.” Kanan protested.

Hera though stood firm with the idea, “The event yesterday proves you need help, the doctor had to drug you to keep your heart from raising. You panicked over seeing a needle and tube. Love .. what did they do to you to make you freak out that way?” Hera asked.

Kanan was hesitant to answer but managed to tell her. “They drugged me, a lot. When it was the troopers who administered they did not know where the veins were, so they just pinched me time and time again until they hit the vain. They used many different types of drugs but the worst was when I could not feel the force and then ....

Kanan though could not say anymore, the images he saw during the drugged hallucinations. Kanan did not wish for Hera to have that implanted in her head.  
Hera was horrified at this, what horror must it not have been to have so many beatings and forced drugs. Hera could not contain her anger for the Empire, to mistreat someone this way, drugging people senseless and then beating and torturing them so merciless was cruel. This proved the Empire was horrible.

Hera though shook her head, “Kanan, just going over what happened can help one move on from the experience; and it’s not just for you.” Hera looked down at the sleeping child, with a gentle smile on her face.

Kanan was now very confused, “Ezra’s just a kid, you really think he’ll need that type of therapy?”

Hera though turned the questioning around, “Do you think he could move past his traumatic year without it?”

Kanan looked a little troubled at the idea, but he knew Hera was right.

Hera continued, “Ezra needs it just as badly as you do. That’s why I think you two going through it together, both physical and mental therapy, would do you both some good.”

Kanan hesitated to reply. It seemed odd to talk to someone about his problems.

Hera, already knowing Kanan’s discomfort, came up with a solution, “Ahsoka has offered to counsel you two.”

Kanna sighed in submission, he knew Hera would not stop until he agreed, and if it was with Ahsoka, and if it would help Ezra, then why not?

SWR 

The next morning, Kanan and Ezra got up early. Once they ate and got cleaned up, they waited patiently for Ahsoka to come talk with them. A talk that Ezra was already uncomfortable with.

“You know Ahsoka is a friend of mine, right?” Kanan pointed out to the child.

Ezra pouted as he stated, “But bad things happen when I’m near her. First, she makes me pass out; and the last time I saw her, you woke up and began freaking out in the Bacta tank.”

Kanan chuckled a bit when he came up with an idea, “It’s a shame you don’t like her.”

Ezra seemed conflicted, “It’s not that I don’t like her, its just… she seems like us, but when she is around bad things happen. You’re like me and good things have happened.”

Kanan chuckled at the child’s ‘logic’ before he told him, “Well this time will be a positive experience, promise.”

As Kanan ruffled Ezra’s hair for reassurance, the kid smiled up at him and nodded that he believed Kanan

Soon, Ahsoka entered the room, despite not appearing scared of her, Ezra still clung to Kanan’s side.

“Morning you two,” Ahsoka greeted them as she sat in a nearby chair, “How are you guys doing?”

Kanan was honest, “Okay, despite the circumstances.”

Ahsoka nodded at the statement, “That is understandable considering what you two have gone through.”

Ahsoka then noticed Ezra was not looking at her, “I also have a feeling I may be part of the discomfort.”

Kanan saw Ezra was conflicted by the Torguta woman, but then asked, “Are you really going to help Kanan and me?”

Ahsoka smiled as she replied, “I am going to try. But in order for me to help you, you both need to be open so you can help yourselves.”

Kanan nodded his head, as did Ezra, (though he was not entirely sure what he was nodding his head to).

“So why don’t we start of with, how you both got sent to the base.” Ashoka suggested.

“Why?” Ezra asked, uncomfortable about talking about it.

Ahsoka explained, “In order to help you heal from the experience, one has to reflect on what happened so they can move on.”

Ezra though hesitated to talk about. Kanan knew that he would have to take the first step.

“I was on a mission with you and the rest of the crew,” Kanan began to tell Ahsoka, “We were on Lothal scouting a cave we believed housed kyber crystals…” Kanna continued his tale of being captured. Ezra was shocked that Kanan talked about it with confidence, that it didn’t scare him as he recalled being captured; that ultimately lead to being tortured by the Inquisitor.

“...that was when I was brought to the base.” As Kanan finished, while he shivered at the end, seemed to feel lighter by talking about it.

Ahsoka smiled as she sensed his lightness, “I thank you, for sacrificing yourself for us.”

“It is what a Jedi does” Kanan said confidently but with a solemn tone.

Ezra was silent at Kanan’s story, “I wish I was brave like you,” Ezra wallowed.

Kanan though was confused by the kid, “ why do you feel like you aren't brave?”

Ezra was silent for a bit, not looking at either adult.

Kanan then told Ezra, “ because I think your the bravest one here.”

Kanan smiled at how shocked Ezra was at the idea, “but I never did anything like you did”

Kanan then turned serious as he told Ezra, “kid, when I was captured, I was scared that at any second, something worse than the torment before was going to happen. I wished to escape, even if the escape was through death, cause then I would be away from this place. I did not wish to die but all the way through it I knew it would most likely end that way. Sooner or later the Inquisitor would kill me when he did not get anything out of me. I feared that the longer I stayed alive the higher the risk of spilling something. That was why when that moment came, I thought it was a win win, I died and got away from this place, and I could help you live. You had a way out, and despite what the inquisitor would do to you, that he would torment and execute you; you took a stand that most grown men wouldn't take and said no,that you would rather die alongside me. That kid makes you pretty brave”.

Ezra clung to Kanan while crying he would not meet his eyes and it seemed like Ezra was afraid that he would push him away from him. They sat silently for some time while Kanan hugged Ezra.

“Ezra … why did you you not kill Kanan?” Ahsoka asked gently.

Ezra looked at Ahsoka unsure if he was to answer him, first when Kanan gently stroke his head, he spoke up.

“Because he did not deserve to die, I did not have a right to kill him. Kallus perhaps but not him. Kanan reminded me … reminded me of...” Ezra trailed off.

“Off who? Kanan asked having a hard time containing his curiosity.

“You reminded me of my parents” Ezra mumbled.

Kanan and Ahsoka both winced when Ezra said the first part and looked at each other with worries. For a child to admit he felt he had a right to shoot someone was unsettling. For the first time since he had woken up did Kanan recall Ezra having used the dark side. Even so this did not seem to be right time as Ezra burying himself into Kanan crying softly. Kanan hugged Ezra back and tried to soothe him. There was also the question of his parents, where were they? Where they even alive? After some time Ezra stopped crying.

Ezra continued, “When I felt Kanan there, it was a secure, strong presence. It reminded me of my mom and dad. Even how he spoke up against the Inquisitor reminded me of something they would do.”

Ezra wiped his tears away when he looked up to Kanan.

“Kanan why did you get angry the Inquisitor so much? Why did you speak up for me? You nearly did not survive, and for a stranger” Ezra questioned and looked up at Kanan.

Ahsoka looked slightly confused.

“What are talking about?” Ahsoka asked confused.

Kanan turned his head and looked at Ahsoka, he was about to tell when Ezra to his big surprise spoke up.

“On the base they dragged me to the courtyard. Kanan was there cuffed and beaten all though I did not know him. The Inquisitor said I had to .. that I had to …” Ezra mumbled.

“The Inquisitor demanded Ezra to kill me. I spoke up against that and called the Inquisitor a monster. The Inquisitor did not take that lightly and .. asked for whip. They forced me to the ground and then the Inquisitor started … whipping me. … The pain was so bad” Kanan told Ahsoka with some breaks to relieve Ezra from saying it.

During his explanation, he ran his hands over his head to relieve some tension he had from reliving that moment.

“Then why did you speak up, he nearly killed you? It was horribly to look at” Ezra asked.

Kanan trembled to a bit when he answered.

“Ezra when the Inquisitor whipped me it hurt worse than ever before.The whip .. my back it burned so horribly, I was sure I was going to die. Each whiplash was worse than the last, near the end I could not even feel the blood running all I could think of was getting away. Yet I would not have changed anything if I could. I would never live with myself if I did not speak up against a child being forced to kill. Not even when the Inquisitor had me turned around would I have changed anything, no one deserve to be forced to kill, especially not a child. The Inquisitor was a fool not to recognize how wonderful a person you are” Kanan concluded 

“But why?” Ezra still didn’t understand, “What makes me so special that you would go through such a nightmare for me?”

Kanan chuckled as he asked,” for the same reason why you stepped in during the whipping? Why did you step in then?”

Ezra moved around uneasy at the question.

“You needed help, you were so much in pain. I could not bare to hear someone screamed so much. It sounded like you were dying. To see that and hear someone scream this way. I wanted to look away, to shut out the sound, but I was not allowed to. I could see how the Inquisitor was whipping your back to the point where no place had not been hit, and he just kept going. There was blood everywhere, I could not take it. No one deserve such a level of pain. I knew exactly what it’s like to be in that much pain. I … I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of the Inquisitor’s wrath”

Kanans shuttered at the idea of someone hurting Ezra, the memory of the whipping pressing on to get into his conscious part of his brain, but then smiled at the child reply “That’s why I stood up for you. Because Ezra, I know exactly what it’s like to be in a position you have no control over. I spoke up Ezra cause when looked into your eyes...I saw a little of myself.”

Ezra was shocked as he looked up. How could Kanan be like him?

Kanan didn’t look directly at the other beings in the room as he continued, “I was a little older than you when Order 66 happened. I lost my Master, my friends, my whole way of living gone. I was forced to be on my own, to learn how to survive on my own. I found a friend who eventually taught me how to survive, but everyday, I never wanted to be in that situation. I felt trapped in my own life for the longest time before I met Hera and the crew.”  
Kanna was able to look at the entranced Ezra as he continued his tale.

“So when I saw how scared you were, it reminded me of myself so long ago. Now that I know you, that I sense your presence; I know how very similar, we are; in our past, our pain, and our connection through the force.”

Ezra smiled as Kanan stroked his hair, leaning into the man’s touch. Ezra was so relieved that Kanan never blamed him, and that he felt just as close to him as Ezra felt with Kanan. Ahsoka gasped at them and struggled not to interfere with the two she was beyond surprised at how well those two was bonding, it would have to be their bond. They had indeed bonded as master and padawan which was with a speed that surprised and shocked her. Even with her own master had it taken some months and these two had meet each other less than a month ago. They must have something special to create such a strong bond in such a short amount a time.

“What happened after you stepped in Ezra?” Ahsoka asked, trying to remain professional.

Ezra immediately tensed as he wrapped his arms around Kanan starting to tremble a little. Tears started to show in Ezra’s eyes as Kanan leaned onto him holding him gently.

“Shhh easy Ezra it’s okay” Kanan smoothed Ezra.

It took some time before Ezra calmed down.

“You can tell us Ezra, Ahsoka won’t judge” Kanan said.

“Well the Inquisitor came over and … gave me his blaster and then said I had to ... kill him. If I did not both of us would be send to Mustafar but if I did … if I did” Ezra said but seemed to struggle forming the words.

Kanan was worried but also curious what the Inquisitor could have said. Kanan had been too far gone to really think at that point, he had just tried to stay conscious that was until the Inquisitor had given Ezra the blaster then he had only waited for what he thought was the inevitable.

“The Inquisitor promised me I could see my parents again if I did it” Ezra said.

Both Kanan and Ahsoka silently reflected on that for a moment.

“Your parents are alive Ezra?” Ahsoka asked.

“I .. I don’t think so” Ezra whispered, tears starting to show in his eyes.

“But you just said …” Kanan started.

“The empire took them, Kallus and the Inquisitor sometimes said I could see them if I would do as they said. They never allowed me to see them, I don’t believe them, I think they are … I think they are … that they are ...” Ezra turned his head and now openly cried.

Kanan hugged him and tried to offer him comfort.

“I am sorry to hear that” Ahsoka said softly.

“He took them … that fucktard took them, I hate him” Ezra snapped while crying.

“Ezra who?” Kanan asked confused worried about the small sense of darkness that crept into the boy.

“Agent Kallus came for me and my parent’s helped me escape so he arrested them for helping me escape. I haven’t seen them since, I lived on the streets until Kallus captured me to” Ezra nearly spat full of anger.

“Stupid, nasty, vial” Ezra snapped.

“Ezra” that is enough” Kanan said mildly disapproving.

Ezra looked sadly and scared at Kanan.

“Sorry” Ezra said looking scared as his gaze fell to the floor.

“Easy Ezra, it is just that you should not give in to such dark emotions, that is the dark side” Kanan said.

Ezra looked unsettled by that and Kanan was unsure how to perceive. An unsettling silence followed until Ahsoka decided to break it.

“Kanan after the Inquisitor captured you what did he do to you?” Ahsoka asked.

This time it was Kanan’s turn to become pale and Ezra was unsettled by this.

“Many things Ahsoka” Kanan said in a low voice “ Beatings, burns, lightsaber slashes, cuts, electric shocks, broken ribs, drugs, mind probes. In the cell, it was always cold. I was given food and water rarely and when I got it I sometimes had to choose between inflicting pain to myself or go without it. If they found me asleep they would beat me up until I woke from it. The drugs though were the worst of it. I saw hallucinations; I saw … I saw … I saw the crew dead or being tortured and/or killed. Their screams and pleading eyes made me often pull on my restrains believing they were there only to wake up with the Inquisitor laughing at me and then drugging me again. Sometimes the drugs was so hard to me that I could not eat if they feed me or I would earl what I had eaten back up.  
One time they brought a set of oxygen masks and then lowered the oxygen level in the room so I could not breath. They said I had to talk if I wanted to have the other mask, the Inquisitor took great pleasure in almost letting me get the oxygen mask only to snatch it out of reach. I don’t recall so much, I blacked out before they had medics revive me. I guess I was still seen too valuable at the time to get rid of, either that or the Inquisitor still wanted me tortured. In any case I found myself strapped to a gurney waking up only to have the bandage teared off me and be hauled back to the cell. If I dared to move I would get shocked, that way I would either be in pain from trying to stand or from the shocks which did that my leg could not carry my weight. The Inquisitor left me like that for what felt like hours with a trooper and a taser, they used a drug so I could not fall unconscious so the pain just kept growing and when the Inquisitor came back he just laughed” Kanan mumbled.

Ezra looked down and reflected on that, he had been right, the Inquisitor was harder on Kanan than he had been on him. Ezra had experience similar forms of torture, but in smaller scaler and more for punishment than to break him and it made his heart cringe to think of Kanan forced to go through such hardship.

“Kanan please look at me. I have noticed you don’t say your cell and don’t want to meet our eyes when you speak about it. Kanan you have to admit to yourself that this happened” Ahsoka said gently.

Kanan looked pained his breathing became slightly peached.

“I know but then it will become real, that … memory will haunt me even more” Kanan whispered as he started to shake.

“What memory Kanan?” Ahsoka almost whispered back very worried.

“That night Ahsoka; he managed to get into my mind, to see that memory” Kanan replied curling all up and held himself. Ezra, was confused over what Kanan was talking about, but upon seeing the man’s distraught state, placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. Kanan, grateful, smiled at the boy, but his eyes was still pain filled.

“I am sorry Kanan but we will work with that” Ahsoka tried to make him relax.

“What is there to work with Ahsoka? I was weak, I let him in” Kanan mumbled in defeat.

“You are not weak, you withheld torture for a full month and you did not gave them anything that is not weakness” Ahsoka protested.

“The Inquisitor got to me Ahsoka. I am weak” Kanan whispered.

“Kanan am I weak?” Ahsoka asked and Kanan shook his head “Then neither is you for I to would not had been able to withhold a full month of that” Ahsoka said.

Kanan looked at Ahsoka clearly not sure what else to say. Kanan just kept holding himself in distress, not even gazing up at the Torguta.

“Perhaps it is enough for today” Ahsoka said.

Ezra looked worried on Kanan and extended his hand to Kanan and recalled how he had helped Kanan earlier. As he tried to do it once again he saw vague images of a young child lying near the campfire and once again he heard the voice of the Inquisitor voice. The face of the Inquisitor was laughing and he heard the word “coward” being whispered. Even so he once again bit his teeth together and washed away the darkness, he could feel how Kanan sighed in relief. Ezra opened his eyes and saw that Kanan smiled while Ahsoka looked in shock at him.

“What?” Ezra asked confused.

“Well it is just … how did you do that?” Ahsoka asked confused.

“Kanan helped me a night I had a nightmare. So now I am doing the same. It was not easy the first time but it seemed easier now. I kind of just do the opposite of the Inquisitors would do” Ezra said.

Both Kanan and Ahsoka seemed unsettled by the last comment.

“What?” Ezra asked confused.

“It is just … well … what have you been trained by the Inquisitors?” Ahsoka finally managed to ask.

“They taught me a lot of things, like hiding once force signature, using of a lightsaber, blocking of mental attacks and making them yourself, ambush, combat, ducking and some more traditional training like survival techniques and such things” Ezra mumbled with some hesitation.

Ahsoka and Kanan looked darkly at each other. It set Ezra’s nerves on edge.

“Why do you look at each other like that?” Ezra asked nervous.

“Well it is just hard to hear such treatment for a child and .. well Ezra it sound like you were trained to be an inquisitor” Kanan said with some hesitation.

Ezra could feel his breathing pitch, he had not intended to reveal this but since they had asked. Well he would not put it past Ahsoka to probe his mind if he had not answered the Inquisitor certainly had.

“It is not your fault Ezra we are just worried that is all” Ahsoka said much to Ezra’s surprise.

Ahsoka was defending him? Saying that it was not his fault? Perhaps Ahsoka was not as bad, as he thought. Perhaps he should give her a chance.

“Well in any case I think you should have some rest so let us stop for now, you need to sleep” Ahsoka said and prepared to leave.

Ezra watched as she left and it did not take long before he was curled up next to Kanan sleeping. Kanan on the other hand had a lot on his mind and it was a long time before he found sleep.

SWR

Over the next weeks, The sessions did wonders for both Kanan and Ezra. With both opening up about their experiences at the base, it seemed to lift a heavy weight off their shoulders. Their sessions with Ahsoka helped Kanan confront a part of himself he had been hiding from for so long; while Ezra seemed to be slowly accept the rebels good intents. 

Physical therapy also benefited from their talks as well. While they would get the occasional panic attack, they were happening less and less with every week they continued. Ezra was now able to walk with the help of a crutch; a tool that he seemed to be relying on almost little to none as the day’s went on. Kanan too was healing greatly as he too now only needed one crutch to move about. The scars that inflicted both males had begun to fade; proof that they will be alright after all. But the best part of it, if you asked the crew, was that Ezra was not so thin any longer, he was still underweight but it was not as evident as it had been.

As the therapies continued however; Kanan couldn’t help but to avoid a topic he knew he should talk about. Kanan knew Ahsoka knew about the incident, but how was he to confront Ezra about it, the kid didn’t even remember it. Kanan didn’t know if this was good, or if it was bad.  
If Ezra didn’t remember, then it meant Ezra didn’t recall using the dark power that the Inquisitor had longed for him to use. But it also meant that Ezra was at danger of using it again if he lived in his ignorance.

Kanna had talked to Ahsoka about it; she could sense that he had used the dark side, and repented from it. While this pleased Kanan, he didn’t understand why; was it because the child was stronger than the dark side, or was it in part to him not remembering.

Ahsoka only offered him the simplest of advice; wait. While it frustrated Kanan to no end, he knew she was right. If it was a matter that Ezra felt like needed to be brought up, than he should bring it up because he feels comfortable talking about it to Kanan, not because Kanan cornered him into it. Kanan had already tried that method one day as the two ate lunch.

“Hey Ezra mind if I talk to you about something?” Kanan questioned

“What’s up?” Ezra asked curiously as he ate his lunch, a task that was still performed in overwhelming speed.

“Well, do you remember what happened before he boarded the transport that we escaped on?”

Ezra hesitated as he set down his fork, “A little? I remember feeling cold the whole time.”

Kanna nodded as he encouraged him, “Okay, what else do you remember?”

Ezra the began to turn pale, “I think I’m gonna throw up?”

Kanan, not hearing Ezra clearly pondered, “You didn’t-,”

“BLEH!” Ezra spewed his freshly eaten lunch on to the floor. Helping Ezra clean up, guilt riddled in Kanan’s stomach, realizing Ahsoka was right about letting Ezra wait to tell them when he felt comfortable; clearly, it was not the right time.

SWR

As the weeks continued into month, Kanan was bothered by Ezra failing to talk to him about it. This whole situation has made them close. The two ate together, spend most of the day together, slept in the same room, heck the kid at this point had moved into the Ghost, in Kanan’s room, now that they didn’t need to be constantly observed. All though the doctor still came for daily checks on them. The rule of thumb on the rebel ships was if you saw one of them, you saw the other. The rest of the crew was more than happy to have back Kanan and welcoming Ezra, and Ezra loved it but he was still not sure he trusted Chopper so the crew was always nearby when Chopper was there.

It made Kanan feel...whole, when he was with Ezra. Like the two were force duo that could handle anything. However, as the two male’s bonds grew, Kanan couldn’t help but remember his memory of Bilaba, and how much he missed her. Recalling her made Kanan remember his thoughts on Ezra’s future with the force, and if he was capable of training the child. Kanan would then ask himself if he could truly train Ezra, to be a jedi, and prevent him from becoming a sith. Kanan was lost at the idea, until one night made up his mind.

In Kanan’s Cabin on the Ghost, Kanan began to feel incredibly cold some nights, which woke him up. It had resulted in him requesting an extra blanket but it did not help until he found the reason. One night Kanan woke up, as he heard a whimper. This caused Kanan to instantly shoot up and found Ezra tossing and turning as he shivered.

“Kid?” Kanan probed as he tried to wake the child, but to no avail.

Kanan then sensed it, the darkness that made the child so cold. Kana knew he had to enter his mind. Kanan reached out his hand towards the child. Once his hand was rested on Ezra’s head, Kanan saw them. The memory of Ezra using the force to hurt the Inquisitor. 

It was Kanan’s worse fear, Ezra had remembered it. Kanan felt like his heart was about to drop as the image around him turned black, when he heard Ezra’s voice.

“NO!” the child shouted in distress, “This is bad, Mom and dad say so!”

Kanan turned to find Ezra curled up in a ball, darkness seemed to be encasing him before Ezra spoke up, “I can’t Kanan still needs me!” just then the darkness that spread around him stopped. Ezra, noticing it continued, “Kanan needed me. Kanan is so nice, I had to protect him. But I shouldn’t of gotten control of that power that way.”

Those words made Kanan’s heart leap with joy and filled with dread at the same time. Joy because he was happy he meant so much to the boy. Dread because a child should not be responsible for a fully grown man. Worry also floated him because it seemed like the kid was struggling quite a bit of letting go of the dark side.  
Ezra hesitated as the darkness seemed to be trying to get away from him, “Even if in the moment it felt good, and even if it was to protect Kanan, i shouldn’t of done it. I’m not the Inquisitor. I’ll never be like him!”

Kanan felt so much pride as he calmly told Ezra, “No, you won’t.”

Just like that, the nightmare trance that they were in broke, and the two boy’s woke up.

As Kanan sat straight up, Ezra shot up from the nightmare he just had.

When he saw Kanan however; he knew it was no ordinary nightmare.

Ezra looked away, ashamed, “I didn’t mean to do it!’ Ezra cried in defence, “But he was going to kill you, and I didn’t want to lose the first good person I met in so long.”

As the boy shook at the memory of that moment, Kanan placed a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Kid, everyone, even Jedi has had dark thoughts. The key though to not being evil, is repenting that evil. That’s what I saw you do, what you did when we escaped; to help me.”

Ezra’s eyes light as he recalled their escape, waking up in the ship hold, “It was dark and cold. I just wanted to get away from it, but i couldn’t, not until i remember that you were still in trouble, that you weren't there with me. The need to help you made me overcome the dark, because it kept pulling me in …. it still does sometimes” Ezra whispered.

Kanan took in a deep breath before he told Ezra in confidence, “it pulls at me too.”

Ezra looked up at the man in complete shock, like he just heard that human blood was really blue. Kanan was a bit amused by the fact that Ezra apparently believed he was incapable to do ‘no wrong’ and not feel the poll himself.

Kanan confided to Ezra, “When I was a prisoner, I thought of every way to hurt the Inquisitor. To mutilate him so much that he wished for death. To let him pay for all the things he did to me. Only by reminded myself that to go down such a road would lead to my own moral demise, did I repress that desire. Even when we escaped I had to remind myself of our situation to prevent going to find the Inquisitor to fight him.

Kanan, knowing he should tell Ezra his darkest thought recently, sighed as he revealed to Ezra, “In truth kid, I considered leaving you behind when I went for the shuttle after you knocked the Inquisitor down, his last words to me was that you were gone to the dark side. When I thought you were tainted by the darkside permanently, I considered putting you out of your misery. I’m sorry”

Kanan thought the child would be scared of him now, that he would push Kanan away now. But, to Kanan’s shock, Ezra smiled.

“I thought of killing you and didn’t do it. You did the same thing on the ship. Then we proved each other we were right by you helping me escape, and me helping you to heal.” Ezra smiled at his logic.

Kanan also smiled as well when he wrapped the child in a warm embrace of comfort; recalling how much the relief washed over him upon seeing the child using healing ability to save him. Kanan truly owed that child a huge debt, he doubted he would ever be able to pay him back. Kanan knew that the child felt the same about Kanan. The two needed each other to regain freedom, now they need one another to heal. They had a perfect symbiotic role with one another. Kanan smiled what had ever done to deserve the company of such a wonderful child?

Kanan then was shocked, when had he began to consider Ezra his child, and was Ezra staying with him, and the crew really the best thing for the child, or would Ezra be better off without them? Did they even have a right to keep him or was there someone else out there longing to get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear, we will update thursday as planned. lets seee if the crew is planing anything for the young Ezra, how will he react to it


	14. Back to Lothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday update people. You are up for a treat with a nice and long chapter this time and it won't be low on the action parts we hope you enjoy.

Ezra was nervous, but then again, he wasn’t the only one. The whole crew was skittish at the moment. The doctors were looking Kanan over in the med bay to see if he could walk without support. Kanan had been eager at the possibility and was almost gittey at the idea of walking on his own again. 

A small string of Kanan’s emotions came from the room they were waiting outside of, mostly they were happy and it warmed Ezra’s heart. Despite understanding the ‘bond’ between him and Kanan, it was still a unfamiliar, yet warm feeling, that he can sense and feel Kanan’s joy. After all the Inquisitor’s told him about bonds, Ezra found it was a useless skill; only giving one false hope that anyone could ever understand the struggles one had gone through. Over the past months however, this connection with Kanna was the closest Ezra had come to having comfort; and for that Ezra was grateful to Kanan for offering him that security.

The past two months were like a fazy dream of stability and comfort with the crew. Ezra not only was fed, showered and warm, but for the first time in almost three year, he felt...safe. The crew has been nothing but kind and patient with him, Kanan most of all. That was why Ezra was so anxious to see Kanan walking again. The child hoped that being able to walk around with no aid would help Kanan with getting better.

Just then the doctor came out. The crew looked at him anxiously as he gave them a small smile,

“Well nothing too strenuous in the beginning, but for small trips he should be able to go without help,” the doctor told them as he smiled down Ezra, “It seems the two of you have been healing quite nicely.” the doctor praised as he saw only a couple of bandages on the boy’s neck.

Ezra smiled when he heard that Kanan was better, but he couldn't help but feel some anxiety over the news. If Kanan was healing, and Ezra was healing as well, it meant his time was running out, when he was healed, there would be no reason for him to stay with Kanan and the crew. 

‘Don't get too attached to them or to three three meals a day. It will only make it harder to let go off them.’ Ezra told himself for the seventh time, that day. Yet he knew it was too late to shrug them off and pretend he did not care. Despite his best effort, Ezra had grown quite fond of the crew. 

When Kanan held him in his arms he felt safe. Hera’s hugs were even better, it almost felt like he was loved. Sabine and Zeb were always willing to talk to him like a real person. Not to mention that all of them fed him and kept complaining about how thin he was; just like … like they truly cared, and even possibly worried about him. 

Soon however, he would have to leave all of this now that he was healing. Ezra would be back to stealing, starving, with no bed to sleep on or someone to talk to, freezing from the bittercold. Once he left, he would probably not see the crew again, worse he would not see Kanan again. It saddened him to the point where he could cry over it, but before he could think more about it, he heard a voice from the room.

“Can I leave now? I promised Ezra a tour.” Kanan questioned eagerly as he slowly and on slightly unstable feet, came walking towards them.

“Kanan” all of them cheered.

They all moved to hug him but the doctor moved in the way.

“Not a full tour Jarrus, you still need healing and overstraining your body won’t help. I don’t think you want to move back in here. Second-,” the doctor seemed to be talking to the whole crew as he comically pointed out, “please don’t crush him, as I said he is still healing” the doctor reminded them, though he was pleased with how Kanan was doing.

The crew loosened up and were careful as they hugged Kanan. Ezra felt how nice it was to hug Kanan, but his mind tried to warn against it, soon he would not have that luxery any longer.

“Now kid, let me show you a few things on the ship and a few people before the doctor orders me back to bed” Kanan told him jokingly.

The whole crew grinned along with Ezra as they left the medbay, hearing the silent grumbles the doctor barley vocalized.

As Kanan guided, Ezra looked around the ship in eager curiosity. While Ezra had been on the ship for a couple months now, he had not seen the whole ship yet. Ezra mostly stayed in the med bay or in the Ghost with the rest of the crew. 

Kanan would point out certain quarters as they passed them as they walked down the gray walkways. Finally what seemed like forever, they ended up in a conference wing, where several men were surrounding a holo table. An older man with graying hair seemed to be leading the meeting, and once he saw the crew he told them all to take five.

“Kanan,” the man greeted happily, “it is so good to see you on your feet again. I would of come to visit, but Imperial activity has increased over Lothal and we’ve been surveillancing imperial transports on and off the planet.”

Kanan smiled, “I get it commander”

At the mention of his home planet he peaked up like a curios Loth cat. That made Sato notice Ezra clinging to Kanan’s side while also trying to hide behind him. Ezra remembered the man, it was the same one he bit when he was trying to hide when Kanan woke up.

Sato smiled at him, “Nice to see you again young one. Im sorry, but I don’t recall your name”

Ezra tightened his grip on Kanan Kanan though placed a reassuring hand on Ezra's head. 

“Ezra, this is commander Sato, head of the Phoenix squadron.” 

Ezra waved shyly at the man. Sato giggled As he got down to Ezra’s level. 

“Yes I remember finding him when he came out of the vents when we all were looking for him. It's nice to formally meet the hero.”

Ezra blushed a bit, at recalling why Sato looked familiar, and the man calling him a hero. 

Ezra looked up at Kanan who nodded his head in encouragement, before turning back to Sato. “Sorry for running from you; and for biting you. I didn't know who you were.”

Sato smiled at the timid child before he pointed out, “you remind me of my nephew, he's just a few years younger than you. I have a feeling he would of ran if he was in your shoes, so it’s alright.”

Ezra could sense the man was being truthful, and he liked Sato’s honesty, he wanted to help the man, he could feel that Sato’s feeling was hurting when he mentioned his nephew.

“Don’t be sad. I am sure it will be okay” Ezra said trying to help.

Sato froze a moment and stared at him. That reaction made Ezra afraid, what had he done wrong?

“Kanan?” Ezra asked full of worries.

Kanan looked down and gently stroke him.

“No worries Ezra, you just surprised him that is all” Kanan assured.

“Indeed you did little one, how did you know that Ezra?” Sato asked.

Ezra looked confused at Sato.

“I sensed your emotions” Ezra said as a matter of fact.

“I see” did Sato say and looked at Ezra oddly.

“Well is there something you wanted to ask me about” Sato said after a short break.

Hera entered the conversation, “We were giving Ezra a small tour of the ship. Thought showing him where we have all these meetings would be a good start.”

Sato nodded his head at the idea, “Well I can show you Ezra how everything works in here. Here the holo-projector…”

Sato began to explain to Ezra how all the the equipment in the room. While Ezra listened to Sato’s explanation, Ezra thought of why they were showing him all this. That was when it dawned on Ezra that they might just be showing him all this as a last hoorah before they brought him back to Lothal. Was this their last act of kindness before they dropped Ezra off.

As Ezra thought of this, he knew he couldn’t just wait for it to happen, it would be too painful, too hurtful to watch the crew leave him. Ezra knew he couldn’t deny it, he wanted to stay, he wanted to be with the crew. But he also knew they would not want some street rat around. The crew had even pointed out that as long as Ezra was healing they would take care of them. But now that he was better, he knew his time onboard the Phoenix squadron was running out. 

Ezra couldn’t bear being left behind again; he had to leave on his own terms. It would be less painful, less complicated. All Ezra need was to figure out how he was going to get back to Lothal.

“Any questions Ezra?” Sato’s voice cut in.

Ezra looked startled at Sato and the video cameras.

“Is this how you found me when I was hiding?” Ezra mumbled more to himself than Sato.

“Yes it is, it was making it much easier and they help keep track of everyone onboard” Sato said and smiled.

“Everyone?” asked Ezra with a slight disbelief.

“Yes everyone Ezra” Sato said and smiled. Ezra nodded but did not seem convinced.

“Why don’t you try it Ezra. You hide anywhere you want and then I find you” Sato said.

Ezra looked at him before gave Sato a small smile.

“Okay” Ezra said softly.

“Then go hide. The crew and I will come in a short while” Sato said.

Ezra nodded and ran off, leaving his troubles behind for a while.

SWR

Ahsoka was deeply engaged in a datapad when she suddenly sensed a large group of people and one of them was a force users. Ahsoka smiled knowing that Kanan would take full advantage of finally being allowed to walk by himself. She felt a slight pain from Kanan and she shook her head. Of course Kanan would overdo it on his first day, he had been eager to be allowed to walk by himself ever since the doctor had started looking at the possibility. Then suddenly she felt another figure … Sato. What was their leader doing here with the rest of the crew? She followed the signatures and found the whole crew and Sato looking around.

“The kid might have done it this time” Kanan chuckled.

“I don’t get it, I for once can’t find Ezra on any of the surveillance cameras how has he found a blind spot” Sato mourned.

“Greetings” Ahsoka called.

“Good to see you Tano” Sato greeted.

“Indeed Commander but what are you doing here?” Ahsoka asked slightly confused.

“Well Ezra wanted to test the security cameras so I offered he could try to hide and then we would find him. It is the third time and where we have found him easily the first two times it seems like he has found a blind spot in the camera” Sato explained.

Ahsoka noticed the small smile on Kanan’s face. Oh he knew what the boy was up to.

“Kanan are you okay?” Ahsoka asked.

“Fine” Kanan said trying to brush it off.

Hera immediately turned to Kanan.

“Kanan what is it?” Hera demanded.

“I might have overdone it a little bit” Kanan gulped to Hera.

Suddenly a small voice came out from the vent.

“You should rest. I can feel your pain besides I have won now so we can go back” Ezra said as he slided down next to Kanan. Kanan sent him a smile, but Ahsoka was startled, how had she not been able to sense him?

“You don’t have to worry about me kid, that is Hera’s job. Just like it is mine to worry about you” Kanan said.

“Hey, it’s our job too,” Hera protested as Zeb and Sabine nodded.

Ezra looked slightly confused at this.

“Now Kanan since Ezra has been found it is back to the medical wing march” Hera said in a motherly tone that allowed no room for debate.

Kanan knowing it was a lost battle extended his hand to Ezra and started walking back to the medical wing.

“Ezra how did you avoid the security camera?” Sato called to him.

“I just pushed one camera slightly to the side so there was two blind spots overlapping and I could lay there in the vents” Ezra explained.

Ahsoka looked startled at the boy, quit resourceful she had to admit, almost like he was trained for such things. Ahsoka knew it was a possibility but she did not like that thought or the consequences it would open. The crew and her was heading for the medical wing as Kanan no doubt had to be examined. Sato remained behind to go over the surveillance, Ezra helped to see holes in their security.

Suddenly a familiar voice called to her and she smiled and turned around.

“Where’s the party heading to?” asked Rex as he came into view as he entered the hall.

“Rex!” Ahsoka greeted warmly and gave her old friend a hug ‘how wonderful that you finally is back. I started to worry you would never get back” 

The other crew members also greeted the clone back. Well, most of the crew did.

In the force Ahsoka felt Kanan’s rather hostile feelings emerge. Ahsoka knew Kanan never really had gotten over the fall of the Jedi order and had a hard time around clone warrior. Hera, Sabine and Zeb on the other hand greeted Rex warmly. Rex then suddenly eyes Ezra.

Ezra just stood next to Kanan as the other’s greeted the man.

“Hello youngling, and who might you be?” Rex asked as he stepped closer to Ezra.  
Kanan though stood in front of Ezra.

“His name is Ezra,” Kanan spoke sharply, “We liberated him from the Empire. Any questions?”

Ahsoka saw the intense annoyance Kanan held in his glare towards Rex. Ahsoka could also tell that Rex found Kanan in a similar light. The dislike for one another in the room was obvious, even to non force users. That was when Ahsoka noticed Ezra fidgety, obviously seeing the uncomfortableness between the two men. Ahsoka saw him shaking, knowing very well how the boy’s anxiety was increasing as he sensed the two’s resentment for one another.

“Rex” Ahsoka chimed in, “Sato is going over some surveillance equipment. Maybe you could help him once you've settled back in.”

Rex thought about it before he smiled, “I’m sure I can help them enhance those thing’s.”

Rex then headed to his corridor, “I’ll tell you about the mission over dinner Ahsoka.” Rex then waved to the crew, “catch you later sport,” Rex waved to Ezra.  
Ezra seemed to like Rex’s energy and waved back, only to hear a slight annoyed huff from Kanan as he leaned on the wall to rest for a moment.

“Come one Kanan, lets get you back before the doctor comes looking for us.”

As Hera and the other’s aided Kanan back to the Ghost, Ahsoka noticed Ezra quite perplexed by what happened between the two men.

Ahsoka knelt down level to Ezra so she could check on Ezra, “You okay?”

Ezra, while still shaky nodded his head before he told her, “I haven’t sensed Kanan so mad since…” Ezra couldn’t say anymore, but Ahsoka knew what the boy was going to say.

Ahsoka was going to explain the Rex and Kanan thing, but Ezra already concluded, “They don’t like each other. Do they?”

Ahsoka nodded Ezra to follow her lead as they followed the other’s back to the Ghost as she explained.

“They do not know each other. Both bring up painful memories from their past, past that they would rather avoid. You know how that feels, don’t you young one. You may not be as old as other rebels, but you are wise with your empathy.”

Ahsoka saw Ezra in deep thought, knowing very well the child understood.

Ezra then asked, “You trust Rex, right?”

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Ezra continued, “Then I don’t get why he made Kanan mad. Why doesn't Kanan trust him?”

“It’s not that they don't trust each other, it’s just that they don't like each other.”

Ezra did not like that idea.

Ahsoka continued, “Don’t worry, they will become close. Sometimes one must confront the dark parts of their past to better light their future.”

Ezra looked up at her rather confused, “I don’t get it?”

Ahsoka chuckled, “It means in order for both to move on, they need to let somethings go.”

Soon the crew with Ezra and Ahsoka in tow made their way to the Ghost.

Before Ezra rejoined the crew, Ezra smiled at Ahsoka, “Thanks”

As Ezra checked on Kanan, Ahsoka smiled at her progress with Ezra.

SWR

“NO!” Hera protested angrily, “Kanan, Doctor may of cleared you for travel, but no way are you going to fly the Ghost to Lothal by yourself.

Kanan would not relent, “Hera look, we need to see if Ezra has any other relatives that can look out for him before he talk about what we’re going to be doing with him next.”

“I thought we agreed, we keep Ezra, and protect him from the Inquisitor.” Hera pointed out surely.

Kanan rolled his eyes, “No that’s what you, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper agreed on. We still need to look at other options.”

“Kanan, if there was anyone else, Ezra would of told us, you know that.”

Kanan scowled a the logic, but knew that Hera was right.

“We still need to look, just to be on the safe side.”

Hera was not pleased by Kanan’s stubbornness, “The safe side!? Kanan you just escaped from imperial custody, if you get spotted-,”

“I’ll wear a cloak, keep to the shadows. Anyone sees me, they will think I’m just some Lothal low life.”

Hera rolled her eyes in annoyance, “You scratch her, you die.” She threatened.

Kanan nodded as he began to head out, only for Hera to stop him by holding his shoulder.

“But please consider this. Ezra needs people to look out for him, who care about him. I know we all want him here, even you. So please think about it while you're gone.

Kanan, heading to the Ghost, began thinking of Ezra’s fate. While kanan and him had developed a bond, Kanan wondered if the best thing for him was to let Ezra go.

SWR

In Zeb’s room, he and Sabine were clearing it out a bit for the new addition to the crew.

“Remind me again why it makes the most sense for Ezra to bunk with you?” Sabine wondered as she painted the top bunk in an array of light blue colors along with many others.

“Well you know Hera and Kanan want there .. ahm privacy” Zeb chuckled.

Sabine grinned at that. Hera and Kanan thought they were super secret about their attraction to each other despite it being bluntly obvious. Zeb was pretty sure that even the cleaning bot at the lower levels on Sato’s ship knew but for the fun of it they all played along.

“You think they are ever going to admit the ‘secret’ to us? Sabine asked

“Yes in a 30 to 40 years” Zeb teased.

Okay but that doesn’t explain why he doesn’t bunk with me, were both young?” Sabine said.

“With all due respect Sabine, you’re a girl. Ezra might not be interested in that right now but it might be awkward for him later on to see a person he looks at as a sister without any of her cloth on not to mention the same goes for you” Zeb said.

Sabine had not considered that could be a factor, right now Ezra just seemed like a child and a scared one of that.

“Point taken. But let us hope he heals enough to take more of an interest in the galaxy. For a kid, he is way too timid, too serious” Sabine said sadly.  
Zeb sighed, he had not thought of that.

“The kid will, we will help him with being a child again, he deserve that after all of this. We kind of owe it to him after what he hid, or didn’t do i guess.” Zeb said with determination.

“It certainly was brave of him to refuse the Inquisitor. I still can’t believe he was meant to be an Inquisitor and kill Kanan” Sabine said.

“Me neither. The kid it certainly not what I normally think off when we talk about Inquisitors. Not to mention we were so close to lose Kanan that it makes me shudder, he looked like he was more dead than alive when we found him” Zeb mumbled.

“I never want to see anyone beat up like that again. I know it is a risk with us but I can’t stand seeing people like that. It makes me feel sick to think that Kanan had a blaster pointed at him and it was held by Ezra” Sabine said with pain in her voice.

Zeb did not answer for a moment as the image of the situation played out in his mind.

“I know what you mean Sabine, dead is never pretty” Zeb answered with a deep sight.

“I am sorry Zeb, I did not want to remind you of your homeworld” Sabine said.

“It is okay Sabine I know, now return to the painting, still looks to gray” Zeb said. Both of them returned to the task, happy about taking part in helping Ezra adjust.

SWR

Kanan walked into the Ghost (which he had been allowed to loan from a very reluctant Hera). Kanan needed to know what was happening on Lothal and he needed to get out. Kanan had been on the ship base for months, and he was going crazy he needed to do something. Kanan figured going to Lothal would be a good way for him to stretch his legs, get some space, and be a little productive. Kanan also hated to admit it but he needed some space to think about rather or not he could truly train Ezra. 

A part of him wanted to take him in and train him, yet he was hesitant to do it, the boy was pulled by the dark side no doubt about that. It made Kanan sick that the boy had so much hate in his heart, but on the other hand Kanan knew the kid’s hate was just. Which is what lead to Kanan’s other dilemma, he had come to care for Ezra incredibly much to the point where he was worried if he was becoming too attached. An act the Jedi Order would be against. But in these time where the Jedi Order was no more, was Kanan just in how he felt. Kanna was so confused about the kid. Train him, don’t train him; keep him, find him another home; help him not to use the dark side or let the kid do as he wishes. It was so much for Kanan to process; which was why he needed to get away for a bit. Once he had Zeb and Sabine leave, Kanan typed in the numbers and detached before he started flying towards Lothal not aware of the little hitch higher that was with him.

SWR

Ezra was sitting very quietly in Kanan’s room in the Ghost making sure he was hiding his force signature at all time. Ezra had heard Kanan and Hera talk about going to Lothal and had seen it as the perfect opportunity to sneak out before they kicked him out. Even so it had been one of the hardest thing that he would ever have to do. There was no belongings of his which had made things a little easier but all through this it was so hard. His heart was screaming to go back to the crew and he could not make it stop no matter what but he had to. A part of him wanted to stay, the crew had been ever so nice and it tore his heart to be forced to leave. Yet Ezra was healing which meant he had to go and better go himself than being kicked out. Besides getting to attached was dangerous he had told himself not to do so knowing he would be forced to move. Plus kindness never lasted, sooner or later they would demand something the other way, better leave before one had to do something he could not accomplish in return for the bed, food, showers and company. Ezra had heard Kanan mention other relatives even though it was hard to hear the rest and that had told him it was time to go. Ezra wanted to cry because of this but he could not knowing Kanan would hear them. Ezra would wait here until Kanan left and then he would head out then he would check out capital city to see if he could steal something before he would head back to his tower. Something told Ezra it would be smart to get away from Lothal the Inquisitor would no doubt be after him. If his dreams was any indications the Inquisitor would have to hurry to capture him or the man in black would be very angry. Ezra hoped it would not be too bad after all he had been hunted before why should this be a problem? Ezra could hear the Ghost land and sat very still not to be detected hoping that Kanan would not need the room but just leave so he could get out as well.

SWR

Kanan landed the Ghost carefully knowing that if he scratched the ship he would face something even worse than the Grand Inquisitor when he returned. Then he looked into the vent taking out an old and smelly jacket. A long time ago he had learned that if you smelled like something that had died several days ago people, including stormtroopers and imperial officers was very likely to stay far away from you, of course it also meant that you smelled horribly but he could worry about that later. The smell was horribly but he knew he would get used to it over time. Keeping his head low he walked to the ramp but as he passed his own room he got a strange vibe but he could not really tell why and he did not feel anything from there. Kanan went out and kept his head low as he made his way to the city. After only a few minutes he started to notice something differently. Despite still being outside the city there was an increased Imperial activity which worried him, could it have something to do with Ezra and him escaping from the Empire could it? Kanan had been wanted ever since he joined the rebellion and even more so when the Empire found out he was a jedi. Yet surely so much was he not worth it - he hoped. Kanan lowered his head, made his gang unsteady and made sure his cloak was covering him. The smell intensified and he knew Hera would complain when he came back but it worked. People was staying far away from him. Slowly he approached the city and went in and what he saw made his mouth fall down and his heart fall all the way to the ground.

All over the place there was wanted posters of Ezra and him. The rewards was big and there was troopers all over the place showing pictures of Ezra and him checking cargo and looking at anyone passing by them. The feelings his Kanan gulped there was no way he could get away unseen and the thought of getting caught was horribly. Kanan was not sure he would survive a second time. If the Inquisitor got his hand on him he was pretty sure the Grand Inquisitor would make him suffer all the way to Mustafar where Vader would be waiting. As bad as the Grand Inquisitor was he was pretty sure Vader would be worse and there would be little to nothing left of him when Vader had have his hand on him. Kanan did not need a repeat of being captured and tortured, he might have survived but that did not mean he wanted it again, the memory of the pain was pretty bad even if he had come to terms with it for the most part. It still happened a few times that he woke up screaming, afraid he was back at the torture table, he wished those memories would just leave him in peace. Kanan not willing to risk it, turned around and left unknowing that another person had started to approach the city.

SWR

Once Ezra was sure Kanan was gone, he left the Ghost. Ezra knew he couldn’t go into the city. Not until Kanan was gone. Ezra though knew where he could go.  
In the distance, he saw his tower. Ezra made his way to the old communication tower. Ezra was not sure why, but the trek there seemed to more exhausting than he remembered. Ezra wasn’t sure if it was because it had been a while, or if it was because a part of him didn’t want to return to his old life, to return to the loneliness.  
After a while however Ezra made his way to his tower. As Ezra climbed up, he began to think about what day it was, if he should wait a few days to go into the city to scavenge supplies. 

As Ezra entered the tower, he saw it exactly how he remembered it. The makeshift bed on an old shelf, his trooper helmets aligned on the far wall with some of his other meager possessions. It was not much, but for him, it was his only home now.

Ezra decided to go through the draws for any food. Ezra wasn’t hungry, but he knew he had to plan ahead. Ezra though found nothing. He found one energy bar that was too stale to eat. Ezra then remembered why he had been in the Capitol that day.

Back to how things were.” Ezra thought to himself bitterly.

As ezra sat on the bed, Ezra couldn’t help but to weep. Not for the limited food or the cold conditions, but for the fact he was back to his lonely existence.   
Ezra couldn’t deny it any longer, as he cried he knew he missed the crew. The crew’s warmth and comfort. Now it was gone because he had to heal, he had to get better. Ezra though knew that being hurt was the only way anyone would deal with someone as useless as himself.

SWR

As Kanan walked further away from the city, the more troubled he became. Not for himself, but for Ezra. The city where he was from were hunting for him. Everyone seemed to be against the child. As Kanan reached the natural rock pillars, his annoyance turned to anger.

“What could Ezra have done to deserve such painful life.” Kanan thought to himself.

Though Kanna knew the bitter answer; it was because he was force sensitive that Ezra was cursed to his fate. These days being a force users equaled out to have a constant target on your bag if you did not agree with the Empire.

“Why do this to him!” Kanan shouted to the force loudly, “Ezra’s just a kid, he doesn't deserve such a life!” Kanan then grew mad at himself. It was not the forces fault, but in the moment, it was easier to blame the force, or anybody, than to accept that fate was cruel in that moment.

As Kanan sat down in his despair he heard a voice.

“You did not deserve what happened to you.” said a voice calm yet sweetly.

Kanna looked around, He heard it, but saw no one there.

“I’m a grown man, I can handle-,” Kanan began only to be interrupted.

“I meant you didn’t deserve what happened back then. When you were young, when everything was taken from you, just like everything is taken from Ezra now. You understand that pain, I know Caleb.”

Kanan’s heart stopped, he finally recognized it, and it made him fall to his knees in shock.

“Master?!”

Kanan looked around for her, but saw only fields. Kanan then heard her again.

“The temple...will have your answer.”

“Temple?” Kanan questioned himself. Kanan didn’t know of a running temple; he didn’t even know where the closest one was.

Kanan then remembered what his master once told him. That every planet had a Jedi temple.

So Kanan went back into the phantom, and looked at a map of Lothal. As he gazed at the holo-image of Lothal, he used the force to guide him to one particular spot. It guided him to a cold mountainous area. Kanan knew he had to go there to get some guidance and some answers. With his mission in hand, he unintentionally ignored the nagging at the back of his head, telling him he was missing something.

SWR

Ezra heard a small ship fly by and looked out and saw the Phantom flying by. Kanan had to have left the city at least for a short time. This was the time to get something to eat now that Kanan owas gone. Ezra walked down the ladder and started walking towards the city. As he approached the city however, his abdomen began aching in pain. Ezra knew he was not in top condition, but he thought he had healed. Nevertheless, Ezra treaked on to the City.

Ezra finally made it to the edge of the city, only to have to find a place to hide immediately once he saw the increase in storm troopers. Ezra knew better than to approach the city from the road he would be spotted immediately. Instead he sneaked over to a house and crawled to the rough top but as he reached the top he was heavily breathing. How could he be so badly out of shape? Ezra wondered this while he was laid down, gasping for air. Even though his wounds had healed it almost felt like they were still paining him.

When he finally had caught his breath he walked over to look down but what he saw was shocked and scared over what he saw. All over the place there was posters of Ezra and Kanan promising high rewards for both of them. Troopers was everywhere showing pictures, checking cargoes and just looking at everyone. Worries for Kanan flew up despite his effort to suppress it. Kanan shouldn’t be his concern anymore, he was trying to get rid of him after all he tried to remind himself but somehow it did not work, he kept being worried for Kanan. Right now though he needed to find a way to steal some food or he would soon be back to starving a feeling he hated so much. But how was he going to do that when everyone was looking for him? Ezra looked down on the city, and to his horror, he say him; Kallus.

Kallus seemed to be directing troopers in all sort of directions. Ezra was now in a panic. He was stuck in a city with troopers and mutton-chops looking for him. Ezra had to get something to eat and get to his tower to lay low, and fast. Why did this damn man have to ruin his life. At the base, on the streets; no matter how hard Ezra tried, he just couldn’t escape from that man. Along with the panic came something else, hatred, he wanted to use the force and punch Kallus right into a wall, hoping to kill him. Suddenly the dark that had tried to capture him when he had hurt the Inquisitor, was back. Unlike when it had suggested to kill Kanan this was just, he could kill Kallus and finally be free of that nasty nerf hard. What a relief it would be to galaxy to rit it for this parasite. Ezra shook his head, no it was wrong, he had to get some food and then lay low, but even as he was preparing for stealing a part of him still wanted to kill Kallus.

Ezra found a small alley and crawled down knowing there was a shop nearby he might be able to steal a few pieces of fruit. It wasn’t much but it was the most he could hope for right now. Ezra carefully peeked out from the alley and the sneaked over to the shop, but before he could do anything the owner turned around and saw him. It only took a few seconds before he recognised.

“YOU” the owner shouted.

Ezra did not wait for the rest but made a run for it.

“The boy is here!” he heard the owner yell.

Ezra ran as fast as he could but he could hear the sound of several troopers at his heales. Suddenly more was in front of him and he saw them raise their weapons preparing to shoot. Ezra jumped to the side between two shops and run further just as he heard the weapons going off. Based on the courses and swearing they had hid each other but he did not have time to check. Then he heard a voice he really hated.

“Don’t just stand there get that street rat you idiots” Kallus tired and worn out voice was heard shouting.

Fear filled him as he hurried to hide his signature, if Kallus was near then the Inquisitor was not far behind and Ezra was not going back to HIM. Ezra ran all that he could but his body seemed to be protesting at it, it hurt more than it should be and his breathing was high pieced as he ran in and out of the shops, several of the owners yelling his position as he passed them. How could they do this to him? Tears ran down his cheeks and the feeling of betrayal burned in his mind. Ezra ran into a new street, but the troopers and Kallus wasn’t far behind.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms grabbing him lifting up and over the shop table and his mouth was covered. Ezra kicked out but it did not help.

“Schhs Ezra please stop, it’s me.” Came a familiar voice that sent relief through him.

“Mr. Sumar,” Ezra greeted happily as he removed the man’s hand from his mouth

Foot steps though got louder, Sumar opened a crate.

“Hide my boy,” Sumar quietly order.

Ezra crawled into the tight space. Once Sumar laid the panel back over him, he heard another crate get pushed on top Ezra. Ezra limited his breathing, though he was sure his rapidly beating heart would give away his location.

“Where is he?” Ezra heard Kallus scream from the top.

Ezra was lying very still.

“Find him now. Ask anyone, stop everything. Just find that boy or the Grand Inquisitor will have our neck” Kallus warned the troopers.

Ezra heard several troopers walking around. Many of them yelling at the shop owners, turning over tables by the sound of it.

“You we saw this boy running down this street, where is he?” suddenly Kallus voice was heard above the table he was lying under, in the crate.

“I saw him run that way please I just saw him rush by that is all I saw I swear” Sumar said with his shaking voice.

“I will check it, remember lying to the empire, harboring escaped convicts or helping them will get you arrested” Kallus warned before he walked away.

Ezra let out a very low sigh before he just listened if anyone was nearby. There was many shouts and walking around. Ezra then felt the crate being moved. After some time, Mr. Sumar opened it, revealing he had placed Ezra in the building the stand was in front of.

Mr. Sumar opened the crate and hugged the boy.

“It brings me such joy to see you here Ezra.”

Ezra had to admit, “It’s good to see you too,” but then Ezra turned to the matter at hand, “But what’s happening? Why are there more troopers than citizens?”

The old man sighed as he knew he had to tell Ezra what was going on.

“About two months ago, they increased imperial presence. In all that time they keep asking and looking for you and this man. The Empire broadcast say they believe you two are going to be found here. They’ve been wreaking havoc ever since. Everyone is on edge Ezra. If they as much as suspect that someone is harbor you they arrest them and split everything apart to find you and this man. People has been under enormous strain for the last almost two month. Kallus seems to be more and more desperate and stressed as the day passes.”

Ezra didn’t know what to say. Lothal might not be perfect, but it was still his home; and now it was a nightmare, one that he had caused.

“Ezra what did you do to make them so upset? The last time I saw you agent Kallus was taking you into custody and you were out cold” Sumar looked so angered by the idea, “I’m sorry I couldn’t of done anything

Ezra felt his stomach sank as Sumar talked, he had not meant for people to get hurt he had just wanted to get away. Ezra was also a bit angry about Sumar not stopping Kallus, but he sensed Sumar’s regret at his actions, and knew not to hold anything against the old friend.

“It’s okay, I know if you could of, you would of,” Ezra assured the man.

Ezra then told Sumar, “I ran away from prison. Along with the man they are looking for too.” They want to kill us.”Ezra said sadly.

Ezra could see Sumar’s shocked face, and felt bad for the man.

“I should leave you are in danger here because of me Sumar” Ezra whispered.

“No Ezra stay here, at least until I have contacted some friends I have that can help you” Sumar urged.

“Okay but only until you have called them” Ezra whispered.

“Shop owner” roared a angry call through the air.

Mr Sumar went back outside to address the agent “Yes sir” Sumar answered Kallus.

“The boy was not there so where was he really?” Kallus screamed like he was about to explode.

“I told you I don’t know where he went as he ran by” Sumar said.

“Liar arrest him and search everything”Kallus screamed.

Ezra was not sitting by while someone who had helped him was arrested. Ezra came out the building and pushed the crates into the Troopers and Kallus

“Run!” he screamed to Sumar that ran for his life.

Ezra turned around and ran in the opposite direction with Kallus right behind him.

“You won’t get away brat” Kallus screamed and from the sound of it he was right behind him.

Tears of fear ran down from Ezra’s face, he could not, would not go back to the Inquisitor who would torture and kill him. In his panic he cried out for help, and was shocked by the name he called for.

“Kanan!” Ezra pleaded

SWR

When Kanan got to the site where the temple should be, he saw pillars of rocks, one in particular was larger than the other’s. Large enough to hide a temple in plain sight. Kanan connected with the force to open the entrance. With the entrance opened, Kanan went inside. Though unsure of what he would find, determined he needed answers.

Kanan entered the cold chamber of the temple. As he looked around him, he found multiple of doorways. Though he did not know if he was meant to take them, or if it was a simple of his own struggle. Kanna knew that where he stood in life lead to many possibilities. Rather it was to find another place for Ezra to stay, place him in a protected location. The worst he could think of was just bringing him back to Lothal and just check in on him ever so often. But that would be too awful.

“I don’t know where to go from her.” Kanan admitted to himself.

Just then Kanan heard a whisper, “Caleb.”

Kanan then looked around, and found the faint whisper coming from the path right in front of him. So Kanan entered the doorway. As he walked further down the doorway, everything became bitter black. But the voice that he knew belongs to Depa beckoned him to continue down. Finally Kanan saw saw a dim light. When he got closer he could make out the image, an alley. The city alley was cold and dirty, but in it was a dumpster. Kanan heard thrashing come from it, and when a being emerged from it, his heart broke when he saw it was Ezra.

The child was a little younger than what he knew Ezra was now, but sure enough it was him. The boy emerged from the dumpster, looking like a kicked puppy.

“There has to be something” Ezra mumbled desperate.

As the boy got out, Kanan saw the boy stumble. Not because he was clumsy, but because he was weakened from hunger.

Kanan wanted to help him, but knew this was not real. But Kanan couldn’t but to see a little of himself when he saw Ezra like that. Knowing he was only a little older when he too lost everything. The experience of the cold, the hunger, the constant fear that someone would notice you and send you to the Empire was something they had in common.

“It’s like looking into a mirror, isn’t it” Depa voice spoke over him as the image of Ezra on the cold was replaced with an image of what Caleb once was; a street rat.

Kanan looked away from his former self, “Ezra and I are nothing alike.” Kanan stated.

Depa though chuckled, “So Ezra did not have to survive through hardship, Ezra is not as curious as you are? My dear padawan, you found this boy, whom is so similar to you, for a reason.”

Kanan wasn’t sure he liked the idea, “What reason could there be for making him, making me, go through a living nightmare!?”

Depa hesitated before she answered, “Caleb, one's pain, while a hard reality we must all deal with, is what grows character and make us strong.”

Kanan thought of Depa’s words before she continued, “Kanan, the force cannot control people and their corruption. It can only give strength and guide us; and now it seems the force has guided you to someone who was once just as lost as you were. Yet despite such a path being right in front of you, you seem determined to avoid it. Why do you wish to ignore the force?”

Kanan didn’t know what else to say but the truth, “Because I can’t train him. I am not good enough for him, I did not even finish my own training”

“Yes you can my student. You are the only one who he trust to train him. Through the force I have seen both your struggles.”

The image of a young caleb faded, and showed Kanan the base, of when the two first met. Kanan squirmed as he saw Ezra holding the blaster, Kanan never saw the boy’s face in that moment. But now Kanan saw so clearly how much turmoil Ezra was in at that moment.

“Ezra knew the consequences, as did you, but despite them. Both of you were brave when you told him it was okay, and he told the Inquisitor no. I was very proud when I saw you still held my lessons about not being afraid of death to heart, that it is just becoming one with the force. You could see the bigger picture and accepted your time here had come to an end”

The image then faded to the cell Kanan was in, to the ship he and Ezra ended up escaping on. 

“Despite only knowing each other for a short time, both you two bonded of your similar situations. Both sympathized with one another, and helped each other escape. Despite misgivings and second thoughts on both ends.”

Kanan looked down in shame. Ezra may of had second thoughts but he should never had.

Kanan then saw Ezra using the dark side. Kanan though noticed right before Ezra connected with the dark side, he looked scared, not for himself, but for the Kanan in danger he was looking at. Kanan understood

Depa though pointed out “Even the strongest of Jedi have been tempted by the dark side. Though he did connect to it, his action came from a good place.”

“To protect me.” Kanan realized 

Depe continued, “His motives is just. But that is why he needs you, to teach him how to fight good with good.”

Kanan knew that Ezra needed to learn exactly what his master taught him. But he still questioned if he was the ideal person for Ezra.

“You came back to Lothal because you thought it is best for Ezra. Now he has done the same.”

Kanan was confused, “What?”

The images now faded to one that truly scared Kanan. There was Ezra running for dear life. Fear and tears on his face as he ran from the image behind him; Kallus. To make it worse, Kanan saw the clothes that Ezra was wearing were the ones Hera gave him. This wasn't a past image it was now!

“Ezra!” Kanan exclaimed in horror “No I have to help him” Kanan said.

Depa looked at her former student, “I thought you weren't good enough to help him.”

“That doesn’t matter! As long as I am willing and able to, I’m going to help him no matter…” Kanan then realized his own words rang true.

“The boy needs you to help, guide, train and protect him. It was the will of the force that brought you together. The boy needs you and you him” Depa said.  
“Master… thank you. Please though guide me so I can help him stay on the right path, like I should of.”

As Kanna ran out of the temple to the Ghost he heard Depa say the very thing that sent a tear down his face, “I am proud of you my Caleb”

SWR.

Ezra was having a hard time keeping ahead of Kallus. Ezra had to find a way to avoid them. That was when Ezra remembered something.

Ezra made a sharp turn into an alley he knew a sewer line entrance was. Ezra just got to it when heard Kallus enter the alley. Above Ezra heard the disgruntled Kallus groan as he went about looking for the boy. Ezra ran through the sewer. As Ezra ran, he made his way to the sewer to the out part of the city. As he ran he finally found the large gutter out of the city. Once out he saw the tower. Ezra began running towards it when he felt aggressive arms wrapped around him.

“Nice try Bridger!” shouted the angered voice of Kallus, his grip getting tighter around him.

“Let me go!” Ezra shouted as he struggled and kicked to get away.

“I don’t think so!” roared Kallus, “This time, I’m going to see to it you end up so broken it will hurt to even breath.”

“NO! I won’t go back the Inquisitor he will kill me” Ezra snapped out and struggled.

“Oh he will, but not before I have beaten you into a senseless pulp. I have not had a single restful day since you escaped and it is all your fault you filthy rat” Kallus spat.

Ezra felt how his shoulder was pulled extremely hard that his whole arm and shoulder was screaming in pain.

“Let go” Ezra screamed while the tears ran down his cheeks.

“Never you brat” Kallus sneered and pressed even harder.

Ezra was filled with so much pain and hatred for this man that he bit into Kallus arm, not to get away but to hurt him. Ezra’s teeth drilled into Kallus arm and he could taste the metallic blood taste in his mouth and he bit even harder until he hit something hard.

“Let go brat” Kallus managed to hiss through his scream.

Kallus slammed his fist into Ezra’s skull nearly blacking him out and Ezra screamed in pain and started spitting Kallus blood and skin out of his mouth. As Ezra dropped to the ground he felt Kallus lifting him up with the hair.

“Wrong move street rat” Kallus screamed in anger, putting his arm around Ezra neck again.

Ezra felt it, his own airway closing as Kallus grip became tighter.

In a desperate please Ezra cried out again, “KANAN!”

Just then he heard it a shot fired, and Kallus fell. Ezra began heaving in air. When he saw someone approach him. Ezra looked up at his savior and his eyes welled up when he realized who it was, “Kanan!”

Kanan was putting away his gun when he took a hold of Ezra’s hand.

“Come on,” Kanan began to direct.

Ezra though hesitated, “I can’t, I-,” 

“THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!” Kanan hollered as he swung Ezra onto his shoulders and ran off. 

Ezra’s mind was a whirlwind; why did kanan come back for him, what did he do to kallus, how did he even find Ezra?”  
After a quick run Kanan boarded them onto the Phantom, set Ezra down and flew the ship up towards the sky.  
Kanan then turned it on auto pilot and checked on Ezra.

“Are you okay?” Kanan asked with panic in his voice.

Ezra took deep painted breath and was shaking all over the body.

“Why … why did you come back for me?” Ezra stammed confused.

Before Kanan could say anything an alarm went off and the whole ship was shaking as something hit it.

“We are under attack” Kanan shouted and ran to the cockpit.

Ezra followed on his unsteady legs. Kanan took the pilot seat and looked around and found two TIE fighters firing at them.

“Hold on tight Ezra” Kanan said and he quickly sat Ezra down in the seat.

“Kanan I-,” Ezra tried to say.

Kanan had to make an evasive action and Ezra had no choice but to cling to the chair. Ezra was shaking in fear but Kanan did not have the time to help him. Right now he had to make sure they were not blown to pieces. Kanan started flying to some rock formations hoping to lose them there. Another few shots flew past them and Kanan cringed at how close that was.

“Ezra I need you to hang on tight” Kanan shouted as he reached the rock formation he made a dangerous swing around the hill which one of the two TIE fighters did not made out safely and collided into it.

“One down, one to go” Kanan mumbled.

The other TIE fighter fired at them again and Kanan had to make another evasive action. They needed some way of losing the TIE and fast, the longer this drew on the higher risk of more TIE’s taking part in the hunt and them getting captured. That thought alone terrified Kanan enough to make him sweat. As a new hill was seen Kanan speeded up and took a full round around the hill so he came behind the TIE before he shot it. Kanan nodded good now he had to hatch to the Ghost and leave Lothal it was definitely not safe. But they could not go straight back or they risked exposing the fleet, they needed to lay low somewhere but where? Then it suddenly hit him, he could hide a few hours on Gorse, it was not perfect but it would have to do. Kanan had attached to the Ghost and grabbed Ezra and carried him the cockpit. All the way Ezra was shaking and at no point positively reacting to Kanan rather the opposite, he was just shaking and being resentful to his hold. Kanan was desperate to find out why but he had to save them first. Kanan turned on the motor of the Ghost and prepared the ship and in matters of minutes they had started leaving Lothal. Kanan could see it, then he saw something else making his blood going cold. A Star Destroyer was entering their system. It looked like it had just gotten out of hyperspace and if he aimed it just right he could jump before they could do anything. Kanan pressed the Ghost to fly towards the Star Destroyer pressing the ship to the highest maximum. A number of TIE’s flew out but just as they neared them he shifted slightly and made the jump so he jumped right next to the Star Destroyer.

As the Ghost entered hyperspace, Kanan sighed in relief as he leaned back into his chair. Yet again Ezra and him escaped the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we told you it was going to be intense. more to come next thursday, lets see if we can wrap up the drama for the story for a time. We are also nearing the end of part 1 but don't worry. Part 2 is already being written and all you have to do is to stay tuned.


	15. Ambush on Gorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kanan and Ezra got away, or did they. Let’s see what the two can do together to avoid the inquisitor.

On the note of his small ward, “Ezra?” Kanan looked towards the kid and found him shaking in his seat.

Panicked, Kanna went to check on Ezra, “Kid, what’s wrong? Where are you hurt?”

Kanan was about to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder when the boy jerked away from any contact with the man.

“Ezra, it’s okay. I just want to check to see if you’re hurt.”

“Don’t, I’m fine!” Ezra shouted as he looked away from the man.

Knana was a little, shocked, in his time of knowing Ezra, not once had he heard the kid shout like that; like he was so angry.

Kanan then understood, “No, you’re not.”

Ezra’s eyes softened, a hint that Kanan was right.

“Where does it hurt?” Kanan asked.

Ezra didn’t say anything, But Kanan noticed Ezra holding his shoulder.

“Did you cut your shoulder?”

Ezra shook his head as his gripped on his shoulder tightened. “I can’t move my arm without it hurting.”

Kanan had never been so angry. Kallus must have squeezed the boy so hard that he broke it. Kanan got up and walked out of the cockpit to get a blanket and all the way he could feel Ezra’s worries. At the same time he struggled to contain his anger at Kallus for doing something like that; Ezra was a child, how could anyone treat a child like that?

“Stay calm”, Kanan told himself.

Kanan got a blanket out from storage and ripped it apart.

“Hold still kid,” Kanan ordered. Ezra though seemed hesitant to do so.

Kanan explained, “I’m just putting your broken arm in a sling. The less you move it, the less it will be agitated.”

As Kanan placed the arm in the makeshift sling, he noticed Ezra kept his eyes closed. Like Ezra thought that Kanan was going to do something to hurt him.  
Once the sling was right around the kid’s neck, Ezra finally opened his eyes and saw his arm was okay in the sling.

“Thank you,” Ezra muttered quietly.

Kanan then noticed that small traces of blood from when Ezra had been biting Kallus. When he had found Ezra, the kid had been biting Kallus with a face of pure hatred and Kallus had been screaming wildly. The boy must have been biting really hard to have a trace of blood running from his mouth. Kanan raised and walked out and found a napkin and a glass of water.

“You should go and gurggle some water to get the taste of blood out of your mouth” Kanan said.

Ezra nodded and walked out back. After a while, Ezra came back with a clean face just to crawl back up to his chair without really looking at Kanan. It worried Kanan that the boy was so resentful to everything he did since he had saved him even so at least Ezra had cleaned himself.

Kanan weakly smiled at the accomplishment, Kanan then looked out and saw they were about to enter the destination; Gorse.

“We’ll stay on Gorse for a bit so we can be sure we lost the imperials, okay?” Kanan explained this as he got back into the pilot seat. The man though worried when Ezra said nothing, just sat there quietly.

Kanan had a million questions for Ezra; what happened, how long was Kallus chasing him, and why he left the squadron? Before he had a chance to ask Ezra he could hear the Ghost telling him they were about to exit hyperspace. Kanan carefully guided the Ghost as it left hyperspace. Kanan slowly guided the ship to land on the moon. As the ship made a safe landing Kanan could not prevent himself to look up to the moon. Where it had begun a lifetime ago. Kanan knew he should not do so but he wanted to show Ezra the moon it was one of the few beautiful sights still left in the Galaxy.

“Come here Ezra” Kanan said and gently lifted Ezra into his arms and stepped out to the platform where he posted Ezra so he and the kid could take a look.  
Kanan noticed that despite being resistant to his hold the kid could not help to look up at the moon in awe.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Kanan asked.

Ezra did not respond but his face was sad and he looked down. Kanan was alarmed by the lack of response.

“Kid what …” Kanan begin.

“Don’t” Ezra broke in.

“Ezra what is wrong. I know something bothering you please tell me” Kanan tried.

“Leave me alone” Ezra said and sounded close to tears.

“Ezra, I’m not gonna leave you alone. I’m worried about you.” Kanan said.

“No you are not” Ezra growled now with anger spilling over his voice.

“Ezra can you at least explain tell me one thing?” Kanan asked confused, Ezra looked away, though he didn’t say yes, the boy also didn’t say no.

“Why did you go back to Lothal?”

Kanan saw the Ezra peek up at him for a moment. Ezra looked confused, like he thought Kanan was asking a trick question.

Ezra his his head into his knees, giving Kanan a barely audible answer, “I had to.”

Kanan though was now more confused, “Why did you have to? Did you need to get something? Cause, I could of gotten it for you, or we could of-,”

“I didn’t need anything!” Ezra exclaimed, “I just had to leave, like everyone said, ‘you can stay to heal’. Now I’m better, so I don’t have to stay. I left you and the crew so you did not have to kick me out” Ezra was almost growling out in anger the last part.

“We would never kick you out” Kanan protested frustrated.

“Sure” Ezra said in a very sarcastic tone.

“It is true” Kanan argued his own temper starting to rise.

“So your trip to Lothal was just for the sunshine? No, I know what it was, it was so to find someone else to dump me on. Just like people always do. When the Empire is after you no one wants you. They set their own safety above others. The Grand Inquisitor was right, don’t trust anyone” Ezra screamed with tears running down his cheeks.

“I never want to hear the words ‘Inquisitor’ and ‘right’ in the same sentence ever again” Kanan snapped in anger.

“That Pau’un is a monster. What he put you through was wrong. What he did to me was … well you know what he did” Kanan snapped but his anger had somehow deflected.

Kanan felt like life was drained out of him every time he had to recall the horrors he went through.

“Ezra I want you to trust me. Don’t shut me out like this” Kanan said in a tired frustrated voice.

“Why not? I don’t need anyone, and trust is for fools” Ezra said.

Kanan growled.

“Let me guess another Inquisitor teaching?” Kanan asked.

“Yes” Ezra said and shuttered.

“Please Ezra, the Inquisitor’s are horrible. Don’t follow their rules or teaching. They put me under torture and tried to make me forsake my friends. But I knew they trusted me to keep them safe by not telling anything so I lived up to that trust even if it hurt so badly. Does that not show how important trust is?” Kanan asked tiredly.

Ezra did not say anything for a long time.

“I guess,” Ezra said softly.

“Good. Now try again, relaxed, explain to me why you ran” Kanan said.

“You said I could stay until I had healed, I have so now” Ezra mumbled and looked down.

Kanan was dumbfounded, “Ezra, did you honestly think once you’re done healing, that we would just kick you out?”

“I don’t know. You said you wanted to find someone else to handle me” Ezra replied nervously.

Kanan cringed about the last comment, it had not been meant for Ezra to hear, but of course he had.  
Kanan got down to eye level with the child, 

“Kid, I’m not going to lie,” Ezra looked up at the man in confusement before he continued, “the reason I came here was to make sure you had no family looking for you. To confirm that the best place for you to stay is with us, back with the crew, the Phoenix squadron.”

Ezra laughed bitterly at the thought of someone on Lothal wanting him (other than Mr. Sumar).

“The shop owners helped Kallus, they told him where I was. I am too much trouble to keep around and people on Lothal suffer because of me. Sumar helped me and that only got him into trouble too. No one wants me, they are to afraid that the Empire will come after them if they help me. Why would anyone want me?” Ezra asked painfully.

“Those people are suffering and under enormous stress, you can’t blame them for being scared. The Grand Inquisitor is breathing down both them and Kallus throat. But you are wrong Ezra, we want you, all of the crew want you and I want you, that is if you want us” Kanan said.

Ezra looked up, like the words were too good to be true.

“But… I’m just a street rat. I was with the Inquisitors, I had bad thoughts…” Ezra truly believed he could not deserve such kindness from people.

Kanan gentle told Ezra, “That does not make you bad. It makes you human. A scared kid who has been on his own for too long. Maybe that’s why you’re worried about staying with us. Because you’ve been hurt by so many people, you’re scared of it happening again.”

Ezra was perplexed, “How can you know that? The force?”

Kanan sighed as he looked at the moon, “Cause when I was just a little older than you, I was in your shoes.”

Ezra looked at Kanan with huge shook in his eyes.

“How?” he asked softly.

“When the Jedi order fell I had no choice but to run and hide. I slept in the cleanest dumpster i could find, stole from people and if food was tossed out I snatched it.   
Later I became an alcoholic drinking my life away, desperately trying to blend in, forget the horrible things I saw and above all trying to ignore the force. But as I learned the force can’t be turned off or be ignored. It wasn’t before I meet Hera at this place that I realised that my life could have a deeper meaning” Kanan explained.

Ezra looked at Kanan in complete shock, could Kanan really be so much alike? Almost like Kanan could sense that he chuckled.

“Yes Ezra we are kind of alike we both lost so much. I think it was the will of the force for us to meet.” Kanan said.

“So if we were meant the meet then what? What will happen now? I don’t have any other relatives besides my parents and they were taken from me” Ezra mumbled and looked down.

“Then you will stay with us Ezra, that is if you want to” Kanan said.

“Yes please” Ezra shouted and threw himself into Kanan.

Kanan was not prepared for the impact and got all the air knocked out of him but he hurried to hug Ezra back. Kanan did not want to let go of Ezra and it warmed his heart to see the child so happy.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Ezra mumbled leaning into him.

Kanan chuckled.

Ezra smiled weakly and rather reluctantly let go of Kanan.

“Kanan do you know what will happen with Sumar?” Ezra asked worried.

Kanan sighted.

“I don’t Ezra but I do know he is capable of taking care of himself” Kanan said.

“How do you know that?”

“Because he has been an informant for us long before we meet you. We made sure to give him advice and instructions in what to do should he be discovered” Kanan said.

Ezra gasped at that then weakly smiled

“It is good that you did that. You must have been the friends he said he would contact when he helped me” Ezra said and Kanan smiled and nodded.

“Now let us set up a camp” Kanan said.

Ezra nodded and to Kanan’s total surprise start setting camp up, not just that but did in a way that spoke of abilities and efficiency. Soon they had a small camp sat up much to Kanan’s surprise. As they sat up the camp Ezra was not leaving Kanan’s side at any time, clinging to him.

“Ezra are you okay?” Kanan asked worried.

Ezra nodded and just held on tight to his hand.

“Ezra what is wrong?” Kanan asked even more worried.

Ezra looked worried at him.

“Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone. I am afraid to wake up and find it was only a dream” Ezra mumbled.

“You won’t Ezra. I understand how it must feel. Sometimes I still can’t sleep at night afraid to wake up back in the hands of the Inquisitor; discovering it was a dream or a drugged illusion” Kanan told him.

Ezra hugged him and leaned into him. Kanan gently took Ezra and hugged him back, it was a warm nice thing that he really had started to love.

“Come kiddo let us sleep next to one another so we can get some sleep” Kanan suggested.

Ezra was more than happy to do so as Kanan laid down and Ezra snuggled up to him.

SWR

Despite the camping situation, Kanan was in a peaceful slumber. After talking with Ezra and accepting how the boy and him were meant to meet one another, Knan felt a lot more free. What now troubled Kanan though was this negative energy in the air. That was when he heard a whimper

“EZRA?!” Kanan thought to himself as he shot up. As Kanan turned to the kid, he saw Ezra tossing and turning in a cold sweat!

Kanan scurried his way to Ezra, holding the kid’s shoulders to prevent the kid from hurting himself. As Kanan looked onto the boy, it looked like the boy was in immense pain; his eyes were shut tight and he was gasping for air.

“What kind of nightmare are you having?” Kanan pondered as he used the force to sense Ezra’s distress.

As Kanan connected with the kid, Kanan was pushed out by another presence that sent Kanan a miniature heart attack; the Inquisitor.

Kanan’s anger rose, this was no nightmare, the Inquisitor was in Ezra’s mind, attacking the boy.

Kanan took a deep breath to calm himself, he had to for Ezra. The last thing that Ezra needed was him entering his mind full of fury and make it a battle ground. Even so all the horribly things that the Inquisitor had done to him was making it the harder to control his anger. Not to mention it made him furios that the Inquisitor would do something so cruel to Ezra. Again Kanan approached the child as he kept a steady hand on top of Ezra’s head.

“I’m here Ezra,” Kanan assure Ezra through the force.

SWR

Ezra tried to block the Inquisitor out, but he couldn’t, the Pau’an was everywhere! Ezra felt suffocated. Suddenly the Inquisitor spoke.

“We are finally reunited my apprentice”

Ezra shog his head no.

“I am not your apprentice, I don’t want to be your apprentice” Ezra said.

“Apprentice. Why do you fight me? Don’t you see that I can help you receive power! Power that will make young strong.”

Ezra unblocked his ears as he questioned, “Strong?”

The Inquisitor continued, “Yes my boy. The dark side will make you strong. Under my training, no one will ever hurt you again.”

Ezra hated to admit it but he saw the Inquisitors logic, if he became strong then no one would ever hurt him again.”

Ezra then felt a presence, a comforting one he knew from anywhere, “Kanan?”

But just as soon as it was there, it was gone, darkness surrounding him yet again.

“Kanan!” Ezra shrieked as he felt the presence leave.

The Inquisitor's voice turned angry, “The Jedi is weak! There is no strengthening from the light side, it only makes one weak.”

Hearing those words about Kanan light a fire in Ezra, “NO! Kanan is the strongest person I know! He survived your torture and was able to help me escape! Kanan is stronger than you and the dark side.”

It was silent for a moment in the dark void Ezra remained in. That was until the chilling voice rose in anger.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT POWER IS!”

Ezra felt, the Pau’un trying to tear apart his mind again! Ezra tried to block him out, but he couldn’t do it not alone! Ezra cried out in pain as the Pau’un ripped in his memories several of them of his time at the base. The attack brought unpleasant flash backs to him about how all the Inquisitor’s would do that to him to ‘teach’ him to defend his mind. Ezra had mastered in no time, but he had never been strong enough to hold the Grand Inquisitor out, and he had hated himself for being weak. The Grand Inquisitor had not been late to tell him how weak he where because he would not use the dark side to defend himself.

“This my boy is what power is and you are too weak to stop me” the Inquisitor laughed before he continued.

“But if you join me I can learn you to, just tell me where you are and then we can pick up the training” the Inquisitor said.

Ezra was almost willing to say yes if it meant that the pain would go away. Ezra felt the pain and helplessness which he hated.

“See the Jedi can’t help you, only I can, now tell me where you are? The Inquisitor asked again.

Ezra opened his mouth to tell it when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here Ezra,” Kanan assured the child calmly. Kanan the looked up and saw him, Kanan with him in his mind. Normally Ezra would be furious, but under the circumstances, he felt safer. But Ezra was still scared.

“I can’t get him out!” Ezra admitted as he tried to fight him off.

Kanna looked the image of the Inquisitor in Ezra’s mind.

“We can kid. Remember what I told you.”

Ezra smiled as he repeated what Kanna had told him, “A calm mind and righteous fury.”

Kanan nodded as he smiled, “We will block him out! I promise.”

With Kanan by his side, Ezra knew he could do it,

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t the Jedi weakling” the Inquisitor grinned.

Kanan was steady but Ezra noticed that he did shiver a bit and he felt anger over the Inquisitor mocking Kanan in such a way.

“You will stay away from Ezra he is not yours and just like you could not keep me neither can you have him” Kanan said.

“Brave words from a man that needed to be saved from my whip by a child. If only the child had done as I said and shot you, we would not have been in this mess” the Pau’un said.

Kanan winced but still stood his ground.

“At least I don’t have to force my will through, and I would never ask Ezra to shoot anyone” Kanan said steadily.

“You mean you are too weak to force your will through, to weak to do what is needed” the Pau’un sneered and paused for a short moment.

“You think you can train him? You who did not even finish your own training? Pathetic, no leave the boy to me” the Inquisitor said.

“Never” both Kanan and Ezra said.

With a deep breath, As he harnessed the energy of the force. While this power was unfamiliar with Ezra, it made him feel...good, it was like a fresh, gentle and warm flow of energy that surrounded and bathed him.

Ezra looked at the Inquisitor, who’s face grew in fear as he realized the boys strength with the light side.

Ezra roared at the monster, “KEEP AWAY FROM US!”

Just then a bright light was driven from the light users, towards the dark man who cried out in pain.

The light swarmed Ezra. That was when everything turned dark.

Ezra opened his eyes, and realized he was out of the nightmare. Ezra sat up quickly breathing heavily and his heart beating hard in his chest.

“Easy Ezra, you’re safe.” Kanan calmed the boy who smiled at him, but Ezra noted that Kanan also breathed heavily.

Kanan then chuckled, “Now that’s how you drive away a demon.”

Ezra couldn’t help but to smile as he thought of how it was the perfect metaphor.

“I had a little help,” Ezra then wrapped his arms around Kanan. Ezra resisted the Pau’an’s teachings for good, and it was thanks to Kanan.

Kanan the wrapped his arms around Ezra, “Anything for you kid.”

The two remained in their embrace, content with the peaceful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be he last of part one but don’t worry part two will have plenty more for you guys


	16. Welcome aboard (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have reached the end of part 1. Never fear we will still update next Thursday but this is the end of the first half. Malica has been the arcitect behind part 1 while Charm will be the arcitect in part 2

In the loading dock on the Phoenix ship, Hera paced up around with anticipation for Kanan and Ezra to get back. Hera had not had a moment’s rest when she had found out that Ezra was nowhere to be found. First she had searched everywhere in the medbay. When she asked Zeb and Sabine if they saw him, they also helped look for him. Once they started looking on the Phoenix, it was all hands on deck to find him.

It wasn’t until Rex brought up the surveillance projectors did they realize Ezra had snuck onto the Ghost. After that they had desperately tried to call Kanan to tell him that Ezra was gone, with no luck. It had first been several hours later Kanan had called back and told them how Ezra had sneaked unboard unnoticed, had been chased down by Kallus and imperials. That they had hide on Gorse and that Ezra felt unwanted and last but not least the horrifying the tale about how the Grand Inquisitor had attacked their mind. Hera had wasted no time in ordering them back to the Phoenix Squadron.

“I still can’t believe Ezra ran off like that?” Hera angrily stated for the seventh time that day as she paces around.

“I can,” Sabine admitted as she and Zeb stood by with more patience than Hera did.

Hera looked at her with puzzlement, “Why do you say that?”

Sabine shrugged her shoulders as she explained, “Kid has some doubt, and that’s expected. We all did when joining this rebellion, but we all came around in the end. Ezra just needed the time and reassurance from Kanan that he belongs here.”

Hera though did not seem too happy about that, “Still, the two are gone for a couple hours and ending up with the whole damn Empire is on their tails! Now they are coming back after an Inquisitor attack. When they get back, they will go to the medbay, or so help me…”

Just then they heard the loading dock connecting with the Ghost. The three stood by and the crew waited in anticipation. 

As the door opened, they saw the two human male’s entering, Kanna holding Ezra’s hand for encouragement and to the crew’s horror saw the kid’s arm was in a sling, made from what appeared to be a ripped blanket.

Hera raced over to Kanan and hugged him, “We were so worried!”

“So much for the tough woman who was going to force them to the medbay” Zeb whispered to Sabine as the young girl was having a hard time containing her laughter.

Kanan hugged her in return, but then felt a full force Hera punch to the shoulder

“Ow! What the heck was that for!?”

Hera began to turn angry, “For scaring the crap out of me!! You didn’t call or ask for backup! WE JUST GOT YOU BACK AND I WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF IF EITHER OF YOU TWO GOT HURT!!!!”

Ezra then clung to Kanan’s leg tightly looking full of worries at Hera, scared that the normal kind woman was so mad. Would Hera be mad enough to hit him like she had Kanan?

A series of warning beeps was heard from Chopper and it made Hera stop and look at Ezra who was shaking like a leaf and looked at her with fear.

“Are you that mad at us? Will you beat me to?” Ezra asked with apprehensive weak voice.

Hera then realized her mistake, “No, no Ezra. I was just scared for you guys. I would never beat you. I just gave Kanan a light slap because he scared us so much” Hera explained.

Ezra then asked hopefully, “Because you like us?

Hera smiled as she got down to eye level with the kid, “Yes, I like you both very much.”

Hera then patted Ezra’s head, who leaned into her touch and let out a sigh of relief. Once Hera stood up she directed to Kanan, “I will like you guys more though if you you two get to the medbay for a check up.”

Kanan chuckled before he replied, “Okay, we’re going,”

As Kanan walked away with Ezra, the boy made him stop near Chopper.

“Thank you for helping me” Ezra said weakly.

Chopper bepped all happy for that and the kid (while shaking a bit) gently patted the droid while smiling to it. The rest of the crew smiled hoping that Ezra might finally start to get over his fear for Chopper. All though when Chopper approached, Ezra still clung to Kanan a bit. Sabine walked over to the droid and patted it.

“It is okay Chopper, give him time I think he will like you soon” Sabine assured the droid.

Ezra nodded weakly before he and Kanan continued towards the medbay.

Sabine smiled as Zeb said, “Nice to have you two back,” Zeb was about to pat Kanan’s back when Ezra, who noticed the action, hide his face in Kanan’s shirt.

Zeb realized his mistake and put his hand down, “Sorry kid, just a pat, that’s it.”

Ezra took a deep breath as he looked up, “It’s okay. I have to learn you guy’s won’t hurt me, it is just hard when you are used to a raised arm meaning people want to smack you.

Zeb smiled to the kid as they moved to the medbay. While they walked, Hera called Sato to explain that both of males were back. The whole time Ezra held onto Kanan’s side, unwilling to let go of him; making them an adorable sight. However, it was evident that the kid was pretty tired; Ezra leaned into Kanan and was beginning to fall asleep. The crew smiled at the sight of their fearless leader having a small child clinging on to him.

“Who would have thought that out our brave leader would be the father type” Sabine grinned to Zeb that smiled back.

Kanan lightly growled at them, but there was no bit to his bark. 

Soon they reached the med room and Kanan saw Ezra was practically asleep on his feet. Hera and Kanan helped each other lift Ezra onto one of the gurney’s; who fell asleep as soon as his head was laid onto the pillow. Kanan glanced at the peaceful child before he headed over to an empty gurney himself, sighing over once again being here. The feeling was apparently mutual for the doctor rushed in to look at Kanan and Ezra before he grumbled. Kanan did not care about the Doctor’s emotion, or his own condition, he was more worried about Ezra.

The doctor looked over Ezra first. It only took a moment before he stated the diagnosis.

“Broken shoulder” the doctor confirmed which made Kanan cringe for the boys sake.

The doctor told them he would get an appropriate sling for Ezra to wear for a while leaving the crew alone for some much needed catch up time.

“So Kanan, What’s the story? What happened? “Hera asked as things began to settle down.

“Kallus happened,” Kanan growled.

“What? How? Why?” the three asked.

Kanan then told them everything; the temple, the reason he went to Lothal, the reason Ezra left the ship, and how he had found Kallus pulling Ezra’s shoulder and Ezra biting Kallus. Once Kanan finished up telling them about the Inquisitor, he saw the Lasat and Mandalorian a little upset.

“How could you not want to keep him?” Zeb protested.

“Yeah Zeb and I painted his room for Ezra to move in to” Sabine snapped.

“I told you to let him stay” Hera reprimanded, as she smiled at her ‘children’s’ protest for their new crew member.

Kanan held up a hand to stop further comments.

“I need to explain why I have been so resisting the idea of letting Ezra stay. There is something I haven’t told you, something that happened when we escaped.   
You see Ezra found me in my cell and gave me some of the bread and water that they had left to taunt me with. After that he freed me and helped me escape but not without problems. Then, we were discovered and I tried to fight the Inquisitor but I was too weak, that motivated Ezra to tap into the dark side and nearly killed the Grand Inquisitor by throwing him into the wall .. hard. His eyes turned dull yellow and he smiled so coldly that it gave me goosebumps. For a second I truly thought I was watching the Inquisitor and not Ezra and when I took him with me,” Kanan gulped the tension out of his throat before he could go on, 

“I did not know if Ezra had fallen to the dark side and I might have just lead a Sith to you guy’s. I even considered if I had to do something about it … permanently.

Hera was stunned for a moment before her anger boiled over and smacked kanan upside the head. 

“Kanan NO! How can you say that? How could you even think that?” Hera growled.

Sabine and Zeb were glaring at Kanan with disappointment.

“I did not wish to at all, but I could not risk calling you and then leave you with a Sith. The boy could have killed you all if it had come to that. Even so I did not have the heart to do that and I am grateful for that, even so you need to understand that taking Ezra in is a high risk. 

“Not only is he wildly hunted by the Empire, he is also bearing a risk of falling to the dark side. Should that happen we might have to take some very hard choices; like rather having Ezra with us is the best thing for him, or if it will only result in him becoming a threat to us, or the rebellion. A jedi and a Sith can’t be in the same room” Kanan said.

“That is more of a reason to have Ezra with us. I won’t let that boy go down that road” Hera said.

“You mean ‘we’ won’t,” Zeb said after he and Sabine had shared a look with each other.

Kanan smiled, “None of us will. I understand now that I’m meant to teach Ezra what little I have learned in the temple” Kanan admitted and gazed at the small sleeping child.

Soon the doctor come back and fitted the child with a new sling before he did an overview of Kanan’s condition.

“Well you will be pleased to know that you got away mainly unharmed but you need a few days of rest without too much use of your legs. Which can be done in your own ship.” the doctor cut in.

All smiled over the good news.

“Now you heard the doctor, off with you to rest” Hera demanded.

“But Ezra” Kanan protested.

“Will sleep with me, we have already made the room ready for him” Zeb cut in.

“Perfect. Now march, you need rest” Hera ordered with a smile on her face, point at the way out.

Kanan got up and walked out with Hera following. Sabine and Zeb looked at each other having a hard time not to laugh at the ‘secret couple’. The two ended up snorting to keep their composure. As their amusement died down they walked over to the small child and looked at him. Ezra was still thin but the months with them had helped no doubt about that, Zeb could feel that when he lifted Ezra up. Unfortunately it woke the small child up.

“Zeb?” Ezra asked tiredly.

“I got you buddy. Sabine and me are going to show you something” Zeb said.

Ezra smiled as he closed his eyes a little while snuggling into Zeb’s strong hold, but then he realized what Zeb mentioned, “What are you showing me?”

Sabine chuckled as the three made their way onto the Ghost, “Well Ezra, Zeb and I made a surprise for you. Think of it as your ‘welcome to the crew’ gift.”  
The three then arrived just outside of cabin room doors. Ezra was wondering what kind of gift he could be given when he saw the door opened, and gasped in awe.  
When the door opened, his eyes fell to the top bunk. The bed was covered in a dark blue blanket, the pillow a bright shade of orange, and the ceiling above it showed the night sky.

Zeb put Ezra down to the ladder so he could climb up for a better look. Ezra smiled when he saw it. The stars and planets shined with the dark blue ceiling; they were the same stars and planets he would see every night when he was in Lothal. Ezra climbed onto the bed and sunk to the comfort the mattress offered.

Ezra was looking up in wonderment when he heard Sabine, “We painted it. Figured it would be nice for you to see something familiar while you fall asleep.”

Ezra was stunned, “Wait… is this my room?” 

Zeb chuckled, “‘Our room’, but I’ll be on the bottom bunk,” Zeb then patted the top bunk, “This one is yours.”

Ezra smiled happily, he almost cried at the most amazing gift he could ever receive; not only did he have people who cared for him, but he had a place that he call his own, and it was so beautiful.

Ezra stuttered to thank them but Zeb chuckled as he ruffled the kids head, “No thank necessary.”

Sabine smiled as she pointed out, “It was so much fun to create. I can’t wait for Hera and Kanan to see.”

Ezra then sat up and went down the ladder, “Let’s go show them. I want them to see!” Ezra said this all so fast and eagerly, the Lasat and Mandalorian smiled as they caught the childlike wonder Ezra had in that moment. Assuring them there was indeed hope for the child to have a somewhat normal childhood.”

SWR 

Hera pushed Kanan along, she could feel how much he was leaning on her indicating that he was tired.

“I think we are safe love” Kanan tiredly mumbled when they were out of view.

Both of them had agreed to hide the affection for one another because of security risk but they really wished they did not have to.

Kanan walked into his chamber with her following right next to him. When the door had closed Hera gently grabbed Kanan and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted as long as they could before they had to take in new air.

“I have waited for this for months” Hera said.

Kanan gazed at her with sad eyes.

“I feared I would never be able to do this again when the Inquisitor had me. I missed you so much, all of you but none more than you. Every time I thought I would never hold you in my arms again it hurt all the more. I could think of the rest of the crew and find strength in knowing I was protecting them but you meant to much for me. When I could barely take any more I stopped thinking of you because it hurt to much” Kanan said but was surprised over admitting it.

“Oh Kanan I thought my heart would turn to ice when you were gone. No one was happy and we were falling apart. Kanan please never do that to us again” Hera said.

Kanan looked at her like he was in pain.

“I can’t promise that Hera, don’t ask me for something I can’t give” Kanan said.

“Kanan I never want to lose you like that again. You nearly did not come back” Hera nearly cried.

Kanan scooped her into his arms and sat down on his bed.

“It is the risk we take doing this. Please Hera don’t do something stupid if it comes to this again. If something happens to me you must be there for the crew and Ezra” Kanan said.

Hera leaned in and kissed him again looking heartbroken.

“I love the crew and I adore Ezra but I can’t promise that I will leave you behind. My heart broke there” Hera said.

“Hera please be careful with such things” Kanan said.

Hera leaned into him.

“Enough of this for now. You need rest remember?” Hera said.

Kanan sighted but took on his nightclose along with Hera before he laid down but just as he was about to go to sleep Hera grabbed his head gently.

“I said rest not sleep” Hera said.

Kanan smiled as he gently kissed her.

SWR

Ezra rushed towards Kanan’s room before Zeb or Sabine could call him back. Both of Zeb and Sabine was smiling wildly, happy that Ezra for once acted like an excited small child before the thought occurred to them. Kanan and Hera might not want to be disturbed right now. Heck they might be … 

“Ezra, hold on” called Sabine with Zeb rushing right behind her.

But Ezra had already opened the doors and looked in.

“Ezra!” cried out both Hera and Kanan in shock from inside the room.

Sabine and Zeb finally reached the room, and Zeb, not knowing what else to do but to cover Sabine and Ezra’s eyes, as he tried to look away.

On the bed was Hera laying on the bed, with her top shirt off, but tank top on; while Kanan was kneeling on the bed, midway taking off his shirt. However upon hearing ‘the kids’ come in, Kanan pulled his shirt back over as Hera sat up straight.

Ezra saw the two adults looking very uncomfortable.

“Are you guys okay?” Ezra asked with concern and confusion.

“Fine!” the two adults quickly replied in unison.

“What’s up?” Hera asked as calmly as she could while she tried to find her shirt.

Zeb and Sabine (Who removed Zeb’s hands from her face) looked awkwardly at each other before Sabine explained, “We wanted to show you what we did with Ezra’s bunk.”

Hera smiled as her cheeks turned a dark shade of green.

Ezra eyes then bugged out as he had an epiphany, “Oh, did we interrupt a ‘married thing’?”

Kanan was now full on red faced as Zeb and Sabine burst out laughing, so hard that it sounded like they were going to lose a lung.

“No you didn’t hun” Hera tried to say in a not all to normal voice as she finally got her shirt back on.

“So Kanan had a nightmare? Is that why you were here with Kanan?” Ezra asked confused.

This only made Zeb and Sabine laugh harder.

Kanan and Hera stood by the bed as they thought of how they dealt with what the crew just saw.

Ezra looked at them all confused, “I am very confused.”

Sabine decided to explain, “We interrupted their mommy and daddy time.” Sabine told him, smiling at her own joke.

Ezra though tried to confirm as he looked up at the adults, “So you guy’s are married; that explains everything.”

The laughing and awkward shyness seemed to fade.

“What do you mean ‘explains everything’?”

Ezra shrugged his shoulders as he admitted, “I see how you guy’s act with each other. Always leaning into each other and smiling at one another. I thought it was very close for friends, but now i know you’re married, it makes much more sense.”

Zeb had to withhold a chuckles as Kanan sat Ezra on the bed, “Ezra, let’s make it very clear; Hera and I are not married.”

“Oh,” Ezra then looked confused, “Then what were you doing?”

Hera and Kanan looked at each other, trying to read the other with how to explain it to Ezra.

“Well….”Kanan could only stutter, before Hera jumped in.

“I… was checking him for bleeding.” Hera light up as she came up with as she continued, “To see if the doctors missed anything during the analysis.”

Ezra thought about this as he nodded, “makes sense,” The two sighed in relief, until Ezra asked, “Then why was your top shirt off?”

Sabine and Zeb chuckled. They knew what they two were up too, and couldn’t help but to laugh at how they were trying to dig themselves out of the whole situation the two created.

Kanan then came up with a ‘possibility’, “I was checking Hera as well” he knew it was not a good lie, but what choice did he have?

The laughter from Zeb and Sabine increased.

“But Hera wasn’t wounded, she has been here” Ezra said even more confused.

“Okay you two that is enough, just admit to Ezra that you are married and was having some mommy and daddy time together. It is not like it is a surprise to us, we have known it for years” Zeb said.

Hera and Kanan glared at them irritated over the admission.

“So you guys are married?” Ezra asked.

“NO” both Kanan and Hera protested.

“Yes” Sabine and Zeb replied mockingly as they grinned.

Kanan and Hera glared at Zeb and Sabine while those two was laughing their ass off.

“How can you not know if you are married?” Ezra asked even more confused.

“Oh they are but they have tried to keep it secret until now, even though we all know it. Sato knows, Ahsoka knows, every men on Sato’s ship knows, even the cleaning droid knows, but we never said anything because you wanted it to be a secret” Sabine said while grinning.

Kanan and Hera glared at the two in chock. Sabine just raised an eyebrow and smiled like asking if they prefered to tell Ezra what really had been going on. Kanan and Hera looked at them in chock before they gave up.

“Okay yes we are a couple but no we are not married” Kanan said.

“Okay” was all Ezra said “now can we go and see the painting? Zeb and Sabine has made it really beautiful” Ezra continued impatiently.

Kanan smiled and allowed Ezra to guide him towards the room of Zeb and Ezra while the crew happily followed. They reached the room where Ezra showed them the painting.

“You have outdone yourself Sabine, and Zeb not bad. It was very nice of you letting Ezra stay in here” Hera said while Kanan nodded in agreement.

Ezra smiled while his eyes got heavy. Kanan sensing this grabbed Ezra as he was about to fall, seeing this Sabine grabbed the quilt and pulled it back so Zeb could lift the tired child onto the bunk. The ‘married couple’ gently patted the boy on his head before they let him sleep and they all went to their beds. While Ezra was happy over the gift of a bed and a wonderful picture and nice friends, the crew was even happier to see their smallest member happy, and sleeping relaxed.

SWR

The Grand Inquisitor felt out of his meditation position in a scream of pain. Such power had hit him and he had felt the burn of the child using the light side of the force. What was it about that stupid jedi that had made the child display his power so openly, even after a half year he had not managed that.

A pain spread through his body, the boy was powerful indeed. The Pau’un raised and walked over to the datapad and got it to show the boy’s file. There had been taken a blood sample from the boy at arrival, he could still recall his surprise when the result was in. As he scrolled down in the boy’s file he found it almost 19.000 on the midichlorian count, no wonder there had been such power. It filled him with anger that the child would spill such power on a weakling that had not even finished his own education. The thought of the Jedi made his anger raise so much, how he longed to see the weak man brought to his knees by him, if he captured they boy maybe he could get the Jedi when his master was done with him, maybe even the whole crew so they could see him bring the weak man to his knees. Nothing would please him more than letting Jarrus suffer in front of his beloved crew.

“I will find you boy and when I do, I will drag you and the Jedi screaming and kicking all the way to Mustafar” the Inquisitor sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so heartwarming until the Grand Inquisitor let the cold come in. Well then I suppose they have to look it for him when part 2 starts next week.


	17. Fight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the weekly update and we have started on part 2.

The sky of Lothal was a chaotic mess one late evening; as imperial ships were closing in on the Ghost, shooting at the ship mercilessly. Several imperials were on the the Rebel’s ship tail. One lucky TIE fighter got shot at the rear end of the Ghost, This caused the interior of the ship to be exposed to the toxic smell of burning metal. 

“OUR TAIL’S BEEN SHOT! This will limit our maneuverability so we don’t go crashing down!” Hera shouted as more TIE fighters emerged from the oncoming Star Destroyer.

The TIE’s were firing rounds left and right as they attempted to circle the Ghost. This stunt hinted the possibility that the imperial pilots were under orders to take the ship captive, rather than shoot them down completely. While Hera managed to avoid them she feared what would happen if they did not soon find a way out. The thought of Kanan and Ezra taken captive by the empire again was chilling: she had no doubt that the Inquisitor was behind this insane chase. Well the thought of all of them captured was enough to get her in the fighting spirit, and they certainly needed that right now.

Kanan and Zeb were seated at the back and central guns; shooting down TIE’S just as a two more came in their place. Sabine and Chopper were trying to fix the third gun chair that had been disabled when shot early on in the chase. Ezra was helping Hera enter the right coordinates into hyperspace so she could focus on flying. Despite Ezra’s effort to hide it Hera had seen the fear in the boy’s eyes as the crew was being chased. It took a lot of will power on Hera’s behalf not to go and comfort Ezra. The whole situation had gone out of hand so quickly. It seemed hard to believe in the moment that an hour ago they were only going on a reconnaissance mission.

The crew had tried to sneak into Capitol City for some intel of possible imperial knowledge about the rebellion. The crew had not even gotten into the city when Kanan and Ezra were spotted, by troopers. The hunt for the two male humans had been even more intense than the last time they were on world. They were chased out the city by a dozen imperial’s on speeders and transporters lead by Kallus. Kallus looked even more exhausted and stressed than last time and when he saw Ezra there was pure hate in his eyes. By the time the crew reached the Ghost, the imperials were on their way. Now things seemed to be going from bad to much worse.

“How are things going up there?” Hera called to the rest on the comlink.

“Not much better,” Kanan over the comm, clearly stressing about their situation, “We shoot one TIE fighter only for two to take its place.”

“Hera, they are blocking us from entering space, the TIE’s are trying to force us to the ground. We have to get out of Lothal’s atmosphere, now!” Sabine shrieked.

“I know Sabine but we can't do that until we find an opening!” Hera stated the obvious.

“Hera, fly past the Star Destroyer!” Kanan ordered

“Are you sure? We could be shot to pieces” Hera questioned the leader’s crazy idea.

“No, but we can't stay in this position for much longer. Besides it seems like they want to capture us rather than shoot us so we can take advantage of that. Just fly, Zeb and I got the the TIE and Destroyer blaster’s!” Kanan stated.

“Kanan’s right, we won't win if they pressure us to the ground and fight us head on” Sabine said.

Hera sighed in content before taking charge, “Okay, Kanan and Zeb clear a path while I get us to space and Ezra will punch in the coordinates to jump to hyperspace.” 

“We are trying to clear a path on your right” Zeb roared.

Kanan and Zeb started to shoot through the TIE fighters. The gap was becoming wider and wider, just a little more and then-,

“Now!” Kanan called down to Hera.

“Hang on to something!” Hera ordered as she stirred the Ghost to make an extremely sharp turn while exhilarating towards the Star Destroyer.

Ezra just managed to grab onto a strap as the maneuver nearly turned the Ghost upside down, making the whole crew’s heads spin in nausea. The TIE fighters were not prepared for the extremely sharp turn and continued forward before they started to correct course; some even crashing into each other in a fiery explosion, due to confusion. The Ghost started to fly away from the Star Destroyer while shooting the TIE’S below them.

“Three TIE fighters coming out hot!” Hera shouted as she saw the TIE’S emerged from her rear view mirror.

Ezra looked out and saw a special fighter followed by two more. Ezra’s eyes became wide and fear hit him fast. The darkened sleek fighter belonged to the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra had seen it often enough when he had been trained, sometimes the Grand Inquisitor left for a few days and he was left with the other Inquisitors. Something Ezra to this day was not sure if it was a relief or a plague. Every time that happened they had dragged him along to greet the Grand Inquisitor upon his return or to be punished by him.

Kanan sensed Ezra’s panic, “Ezra what’s wrong?” Kanan asked over the comm.

“Kanan … it’s him” Ezra stuttered as he shivered. 

“Ezra easy it’s okay” Kanan tried to calm the kid.

“Kanan I … I can sense him … he’s angry” cried Ezra as he gasped for air, .

Suddenly both Kanan and Ezra cried out in pain, scaring the rest of the crew.

“Sabine … take … the gun” Kanan hollered. 

Sabine ran through the Ghost and took over the position. Kanan fell to the ground crying out loud in discomfort. On unsteady feet from not only the mental attack but the moving ship, Kanan managed to stumble towards the cockpit. All the way to the cockpit Kanan felt it like he was in two places at the same time. The normal world and the plane of the force where the Inquisitor drilled into his mind made his head feel like it was exploding. Kanan managed to get into the cockpit but pain ran through his mind making it hard to focus. In there he found a freaked Hera that was split between flying the Ghost and try to help Ezra.

“Fly!” Kanan managed to tell Hera through his grinding teeth.

Kanan nearly collapsed to the floor when a new wave of mental attack came on. Ezra cried out in pain and squeezed his hands on his head. Kanan grabbed Ezra’s hand and sat down as he started to focus on strengthening their mental defence.

“I’m here Ezra,” Kanan assured the boy.

Kanan could feel how the Inquisitor attacked them both. Kanan dived into the force to push back the Inquisitor. Kanan felt it when Ezra joined him through the force. Together they struggled with the Inquisitor, but they were struggling together at least. Suddenly Kanan felt the cold coming from his side, which meant that Ezra was angry and scared and leaning into the dark side. It frightened him and was also surprised by the amount of power the child displayed.

“Ezra no don’t. Remember what I taught you” Kanan called through their connection.

“You see now Jedi? The boy belong to me, he is pulled to the dark side” The Inquisitor suddenly spoke to both of them.

“No I don’t want to be like you” Ezra replied back to the Pau’an.

“You heard the Jedi, he don’t want you, come back to me and I will complete your training” the Inquisitor said.

“I never said I did not want you and you know that. I just want you to stop using the dark side because you are better than that; better than him.” Kanan told Ezra.

“So you are training him now? Pathetic! A weakling of a padawan who could not even finish his own training, no the boy is better with me” the Inquisitor taunted.

Kanan felt the sting of the words, but now was not the time to get upset over them.

“Enough! Ezra chose me of his free will. I did not have to use force or threats. That was where you failed and why you will never have him” Kanan exclaimed and started push the Inquisitor away.

“I believe you mean you are too much of a coward to do what is necessary. Face it jedi you cannot deny me what is mine” the Inquisitor said before started fighting again.

Kanan could feel how angry the Inquisitor was and that gave him a great strength. Kanan though was just as determined not to let the Inquisitor win. Suddenly he felt how Ezra joined in and pushed the Inquisitor away from them, with Kanan. The power that Ezra did this with was alarmingly strong. Could the boy be stronger than him? It was not out of the question but still a bit surprising. Slowly the Inquisitor was pushed away from them with the collective power Kanan and Ezra, but it took its toll on them. Even as the Inquisitor presence started to fade they could both feel his anger projected at them. Neither of them doubted that they would pay deeply if they ever got caught again. Before they were completely out of the Inquisitor’s reach his last words travelled to them both.

“The boy belong to me Jarrus. Do you hear me? I will take him back”

A last wave of pain was sent after them, now though the two jedi were free from the inquisitors attack, and were back to their situation.

“Chopper give me the coordinates to hyperspace” Hera called.

Kanan opened his eyes which he hadn’t noticed he had closed and saw they were in space and that the TIE fighters wasn’t near them and the Star Destroyer was below them trying to reach them. Chopper, who came in, pushed the right button to escape.

“Hello hyperspace” Hera called out in joy.

Kanan with Ezra in his arms looked as they jumped to hyperspace and felt it when Ezra breathed a sigh of relief as they got away from the Inquisitor. As soon as Hera was sure everything was going well she turned to them and Kanan knew that mother Hera wanted to check both of them and probably ordering them for a bigger medical treatment.

“Good you awake, can you stand? I want you to the medical wing on the double” Hera said full of worries.

“No Hera there won’t be anything to check” Kanan said slowly and out of breath.

Ezra also started to move in his arms.

“Don’t even try to say you are okay Kanan for clearly you are not. Crying out in pain while sitting there with Ezra who was doing the same is a sign that no you are not okay, now march” Hera growled at him.

Kanan knowing it would not help to argue took Ezra gently lifting and went to the medical wing and put them both on the bed. They had barely gotten in before Zeb, Sabine and Chopper rushed into the room.

“Are they okay?” Sabine asked.

“Yes we are okay and I repeat Hera there will be nothing to find on us. This was an attack aimed at us through the force it won’t leave any physical mark that you can treat. That was why Ezra and I felt it but you did not” Kanan explained while he rubbed Ezra on his back for comfort.

Hera looked worried.

“You are not just saying this to avoid the medical exam?” Hera asked.

“Hera check us if it will relieve your mind but you won’t find anything. It was a force attack from the inquisitor, so no physical scars” Kanan explained.

Hera checked them a bit but like Kanan said there was nothing physically wrong with them. Ezra looked worried at Kanan while Hera was checking him over.

“Kanan I don’t want to belong to the Inquisitor” Ezra whispered to him.

“Ezra, you will never belong to him; you are a boy, not a possession. You are my padawan because you chose so. Never, will you be his, he can’t own you unless you allow him to. Remember no matter where he lock us up, or chain us down, no one but we decide who owns us” Kanan whispered back.

“Well in that case I can only ask you how you are?” Hera asked interrupting them as she finished her analyzes.

“We are okay Hera” Ezra said and Kanan nodded despite a small worry over Ezra.

“Good then we are all safe now?” Sabine asked.

“Completely safe” Kanan said.

In that moment a wave of the force hit him and he sank worldless to the floor.

"Kanan!” he heard Hera cry in horror. That was when blackness took over his sight, and an unpleasant vision came before his eyes.

The first thing he saw was that he were in a cell when he saw him. There he was, the Inquisitor, laughing like the maniac he was, his lightsaber in hand as he looked over at his intent target. In the corner Kanan saw them, a couple clinging to one another for dear life, the couple he recognized from the holo-image Ezra showed him, Ezra’s parents. The two looked scared to death, that was when things went bright red, to again pure black.

When Kanan’s vision returned, the images around him were more clear. This time Kanan saw was at a Star Destroyer.

High ranking officials ran for their lives as the furious Inquisitor entered the bridge still with his flight suit on. The Grand Inquisitor looked ready to murder anyone who got near him.

“We almost had them, what happened!?” roared the Inquisitor slashing his lightsaber through a control panel in anger.

No one answered him and a long silence followed.

“Sir?” Agent Kallus spoke, frightened by the pau’ans presence, but remained stiff where he stood.

“WHAT?” the Inquisitor snapped, while making the agent levitate.

“The prisoners you requested have arrived, the parents of the street rat” Kallus reported, trying to fight the invisible force holding him.

“Show me to them NOW” the Inquisitor said or rather screamed while releasing the agent so he felt to the floor where he hurried to rise.

Kallus and the Inquisitor left together, then everything turned black.

As his visions returned he was back in the cell with the pair that he had seen earlier was sitting trying to comfort each other.

“Ephraim why have they moved us here?” the woman whispered.

“I don’t know Mira. They have moved us before but not taken us off world” Ephraim whispered.

“Do you think it has something to do with Ezra. Do you think we are going to see him?” Mira whispered both hopeful and fearful.

“I don’t know, but we better be quiet before someone hear us” Ephraim said.

Then the Inquisitor and Kallus walked in.

“Nice to see you again Mira and Ephraim Bridger” the Inquisitor grinned.

“You two” the man growled “What now? We have been behaving since you came to see us, we haven’t done anything because you threatened to harm our son, so why are we here? Is it so you can taunt us more?” Ephraim continued.

“What do you want with us?” Mira asked.

“Your cooperation to get back my apprentice” the Inquisitor said grinning.

“How could we do that?” Ephraim asked while holding Mira.

“Easy you can help me lure your son back to me” the Inquisitor said.

“THE HELL WE WILL!” roared Ephraim as he held his wife.

“We will never help you” Mira said.

The Inquisitor grinned and pointed his lightsaber at them “You already are, you see your son is still holding affections to you. Still called for you at night in his sleep when he was here and that will bring him back”

With that everything went black for Kanan while the Inquisitor’s laughter and the parents cries ringing in his ears.

SWR

After Kanan was lifted up in the bed they all looked at him with worry. Hera saw the scrunched look on Kanan’s face, like the man was having a nightmare. Or worse, Kanan was experiencing a vision.

The crew waited in the medbay for their leader to wake up. While they all looked worried, Ezra did not let his eyes wander away from the man.

Hera though began to worry even more, as she saw the stress Ezra was experiencing.

“Kanan will be fine; you know that, right Ezra?” Hera asked.

“I know it is probably a vision, the Inquisitor’s told me about them .. but I never tried it myself or seen it; but after seeing Kanan react like that, I’m not sure if I want one.” Ezra said still keeping his sight at Kanan full of worry.

Hera was not sure that was true. Kanan had told her that he suspected that Ezra had a vision of Vader; back when they got the two from the Empire, and Kanan was in the bacta tank. Hera wished Kanan could help her out here, she had little knowledge of such things. Hera reminded herself to talk to Kanan later.  
Just then, in a split second, the room’s mood changed from concern to panic.

Kanan gasped, like he was in pain, as he shot straight up in the bed. Kanan looked around in paranoia, like he had no idea where he was. Kanan began gasping for air, like he was drowning.

“Kanan” Hera called full of worries.

“Are you okay?” Ezra asked.

“What happened?” Zeb growled.

“Don’t scare us like that” Sabine said.

Hera though saw that Kanan was not fully registering their words. The man looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on.  
Hera gently placed a hand on her love’s shoulder. Kanan shot his gaze at her, and it broke Hera’s heart to see his eyes full of fear, and directed at her.  
Hera spoke calm, “Kanan, are you okay? You passed out after we entered hyperspace. You scared us half to death.”

Kanan the looked around the room slowly, truly seeing what was around him, he breathed out in relief.

“I’m on the Ghost,” Kanna smiled as he sighed in relief, “You all are okay.”

Ezra smiled as he crawled onto the bed, “Yeah were okay, but we want to know if you’re okay.” Ezra said all this quite seriously, but his voice was evident he was withholding some weak sob’s of relief.

“I am okay Ezra I just had a vision. It happens for people who can use the force. It is not something to be worried about. It was just that and when I woke up I feared I was back at the base but since I am not then I am fine. Absolutely nothing to worry about” Kanan said and stroke Ezra gently.

Ezra smiled and hugged Kanan, it was evident that Ezra had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Kanan noticed that Ezra drifted off to sleep and he stroked Ezra as the child snuggled up and slept using him as a mattress. Well it looked like he wasn’t going to be moving for a while.

“So Kanan what did you see?” Sabine asked after a little while.

Kanan looked at the sleeping Ezra before he replied.

“The Inquisitor, he was angry, very angry that we got away, he slashed a control panel with his lightsaber out of anger over not getting us. Not to mention that he looked like he was ready to murder anyone who would go near him. It seems like he is a mix of desperation and anger. Kallus looked like he rather wanted to flee than be there. What’s even worse is that the Inquisitor called Ezra his his and swore to take him back” Kanan said.

“This is getting dangerous” Zeb pointed out.

Kanan nodded darkly, today’s attack had shown how far the Inquisitor was willing to go.

Were they even safe anywhere?

“We will find a solution later right now I think Zeb should take Ezra back to bed and then we will all rest before we join the rest of fleet” Hera said as she played with Kanan’s hair.

Kanan sent her a smile which made Hera smile back with a glint in her eye, grabbing his hand and leaned closer. Sabine and Zeb shrugged their head and took Ezra before they saw something they did not want to see. The small child grunted in his sleep at being moved away from the warmth and comfort Kanan provided; but did not wake as Zeb brought him out of the room. Kanan and Hera snuggled closer to each other and kissed.

“It is much easier now that we don’t have to hide it from the kids any longer” Kanan grinned.

“Indeed love but I think we embarrass them a bit” Hera replied with a smile.

“They’ll be fine” Kanan replied.

Hera smiled to him but then turned seriously.

“Was there anything else you saw in the vision?” Hera asked.

Kanan sighted.

“Quite a bit more Hera but I am not sure I should tell, I rather want you to kiss me again” Kanan said trying to distract her.

“Why not?” Hera asked, determined to stay on topic.

“It will cause a lot of pain provided the vision is correct, which is hard to say. Visions is hard to impertate as things is always is in motion and not all vision seen is coming to pass” Kanan said, knowing Hera would not let him slip, even so he stroke her chin to show his affection.

Hera was not sure she understood that but nodded.

“Even so you have to share it at least with me. I wish to know if something is threatening my crew” Hera pressed.

Kanan sighted but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the beginning of part 2 more to come 


	18. Information and what to do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little late but it is still Thursday. I hope it got here fast enough.

After such a crazy night, the crew was having a leisure day within the Phoenix squadron. Hera decided to give Commander Sato and Ahsoka a quick briefing before enjoying the rest of the day. Hera though was not the only one to wake up so early.

After talking with Hera last night, Kanan figured to get some stuff ready to help Ezra prepare for any future that involves facing the Inquisitor’s. As much as he wished otherwise, Kanan knew that a future without the threat of the Inquisitor’s was not realistic. Kanan had to help Ezra better understand the light side of the force, so that he could resist the dark side better. Ezra was already all too familiar with the dark side through his ‘training’ so he needed to learn about the other option. That was why Kanan decided to focus on training Ezra to defend himself from not only the Inquisitor’s, but from the dark side.

Kanan was about to get his holocron out when he sensed it, but not where it was supposed to be. Kanan looked around his cabin, and realized it was not there.  
Kanan entered the hall and followed the holocron signature to the cargo bay. The man was about to look around when he saw a small tussle of hair behind some cargo and smiled playfully.

“Hmm, I wonder where my holocron is?” Kanan asked out loud, as he pretended to look around. “I don’t remember putting it out here.”

Kanan slowly approached the cargo that hid the child, “Maybe it’s, Here!” Kanan shrieked as he saw Ezra holding the holocron as he smiled at the man before bolting down the ramp.

Kanan smiled as he heard Ezra giggle, “Running from me is not training you know,” Kanan hollered as he started to chased the child through the Phoenix squadron ship.

SWR

Hera entered the conference room and greeted Sato, Ahsoka and Bail Organa, whom was present via holo-vid.

“Captain Syndulla good to see you” Organa saluted the Twi’lek happily.

“Thank you and thank you all for coming. I know we are taking time away from other important matters, but we all need some things that need to be discussed,” Hera replied.

“Of course, we received your message about new information and your call that you were under heavy fire so we became worried” Sato pointed out.

“Yes I fear we have a problem. As you know we wanted to sneak into the city to get some intel, but we did not even reach the city before we were spotted. In the city a small army of emperials lead by Kallus waiting on Kanan and Ezra. They were chased by a lot of imperials on speeders and transporter and in just a few minutes we were in heavy fire and I in the Ghost was being shot at by TIE fighters. All the time the fire and focus was on Kanan and Ezra they only shot at Sabine and Zeb to prevent them from helping the other two. As they requested me to pick them up, I was already on my way to them with TIE’s on my tail. We were being chased by more than over twenty TIE fighters and every time we shot one two more would take its place. Not to mention the Star Destroyer that was also chasing us. One of our guns was shot and is useless until the repairs. Even so they were careful not to damage us more like trying to force us to the ground. Just to make it even worse the Inquisitor suddenly joined the fight. Ezra regoniced his fighter and suddenly Kanan and Ezra was attacked mentally through the force” Hera explained.

“The Grand Inquisitor joined the attack in his own fighter?” Ahsoka asked worried.

“Yes. Suddenly Kanan and Ezra just kind of collapsed and cried out and Ezra freaked at the sight of his fighter, he must have seen it often since he regoniced it immediately” Hera explained.

“I don’t like that Kanan and Ezra are being target. They appear to of become quite the prize in the Imperial hunt lately, they can’t go anywhere without the empire breathing down their necks” Sato said.

All nodded to the truth that Kanan and Ezra were being chased wildly. They had even tried to send the Ghost crew to another planet for a mission but also there they had been found and fired at.

“What has caused such a huge increase in the interest of Kanan and this young child?” Organa asked.

“I think the Inquisitor wants to get Kanan and Ezra back. I think he is furious that Kanan managed to get away, Kanan told me and the crew that the Inquisitor slashed a control panel in anger over not getting Kanan and Ezra. I am not sure as to why he wants Ezra and Kanan so much. Though we did discover that Darth Vader has ordered their capture,” Hera said.

“So the second in command of the empire is after them, that is not good news” Sato said.

All nodded but Ahsoka.

“I fear it is more than that. Darth Vader would not waste his time on them if they were just ordinary force users. There must be something unique with the two to cause such a ruckus,” Ahsoka said.

“Then what could it be?” Organa asked.

“I don’t know but Kanan told me something really worrisome. The Inquisitor has taken a new step to get back Ezra. It appears that the Inquisitor has Ezra’s parents transferred to him; probably in an effort to lure us back” Hera explained.

“Are you sure Hera?” Ahsoka asked.

“I’m not, but Kanan is; he says he saw it happen in a vision he saw after we got away” Hera explained.

“So that means?” Sato asked.

Ahsoka explained and the discussion continued.

SWR

Kanan had rarely been this happy as he heard Ezra giggle a few steps ahead of him. For once Ezra acted like a child that was having fun. It had taken a lot of work and time but lately Ezra had started to have some fun and been more carefree all though it was often that something scared the child back to his serious and chimed self that he all to often was. Even so Kanan certainly was happy to see that they sometimes could give him a break from that. So despite Ezra taking the holocron, Kanan couldn’t help but to smile at Ezra’s form of entertainment.

“I am gonna catch you Ezra” Kanan called in a light hearted manner.

Much to his delight Ezra just giggled and speeded up while they ran through the Phoenix Squadron. Many was smiling warmly to Ezra as he passed them and a few was grinning over seeing the ‘wise and noble’ Jedi chasing after a small child. Even so Kanan knew they would soon stop and return, there was other people working.

SWR

Organa’s face fell when he brought up bitterly, “Hera it pains me to say this to you, but perhaps the safest thing might be for Ezra and Kanan to go into hiding. At least till a time comes where The Inquisitors and Vader are not a problem” 

Hera eyes bugged out in shock, “What? No, we need Kanan, he is essential to our crew, the this rebellion” Hera protested.

“We know. The two are valuable, too valuable though. Having Jedi in the rebellion show’s hope that we can win against the Empire; and if we lose them...then we lose that hope.” Ahsoka said softly to Hera.

Hera felt the words hit her like a rock, how could they take Kanan and Ezra away from them, from her?

“I can feel your pain Hera, but if it is the best for their safety. Rather hide them than have them captured right?” Ahsoka pointed out.

Hera thought about it, Ahsoka certainly had a point, letting Kanan and Ezra being captured was not acceptable. Yet it still hurt to think that they would take Kanan away from them, she had just gotten him back and the time without had showed they could not function properly without. To gain more time she came up with a question.

“If we agreed to such a proposal, will you even be able to hide them somewhere, to protect them and avoid them from being discovered? The Inquisitor's can find them through the force. Kanan knows that and that is how they realized we were coming to Capitol city, and all those other planets. Even if we found them a planet where they could hide, if the Inquisitor got wind of where they were, then they would be sitting ducks with no aid. How can we protect them if they are in isolation”

The three other looked at her unsure.

“The best we can offer is that Kanan and Ezra gets a small ship for themselves and fly to a secluded location with no one but us knowing where they are going. Even so they still might be discovered, the hunt for them is very intense” Organa said.

“My suggestion would be to send a few people with them as protection to a remote location for some months with no contact” Sato said.

“Maybe a few people should just be me, that way we could eliminate the force trail that is always a risk for the rebellion” Ahsoka said.

Hera looked at Ahsoka and her willingness to sacrifice. This made Hera though wonder what she herself would sacrifice. Hera wanted nothing more than for the two to be safe. Yet she wanted them to be able to stand with the rest of the crew and fight off the empire. Hera knew that she would have to make a decision. Hera took a deep breath and was about to say something when the door slammed open.

In came a small child grinning and running while holding to a holocron she recognized as Kanan’s. Even though she was irritated, she could not bring herself to be angry with him when she saw the happy smile that was rarely on the child’s face. However, as Ezra eyed them his smile face fell and worry entered his blue eyes. The second after was Kanan bursting through the door rather heavy breathing.

“Ezra” he moaned out before stopping to stare at the people in front of him.

“I … I … I am sorry about that” Kanan managed to reply as he laughed at the awkwardness way..

Hera gave him a small glare before turning to the others in the room.

“May I present Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger” Hera introduced, all though it was mostly for Organa’s sake.

The rest just looked at the two. Kanan blushed as he realized what Ezra and him interrupted.

“Right, come on Ezra we need to get some training done” Kanan tried to brush it off and gestured to Ezra.

To everyone's shock the child was standing frozen and terrified shaking all over his body.

“Ezra?” Kanan asked concerned and kneeled down to the child, seeing the fear in his eyes.

“Am I in trouble for interrupting the meeting?” Ezra asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“No of course not. I have told you before, that is not our style, why would you think that?” Hera said.

“They did” Ezra said and shivered.

“Who hun?” Hera asked even though she had an idea of who.

“The Inquisitor’s would do so when we were having a meeting, if I sneezed, or if I made a noise, or if had not been listening properly they would punish me for it” Ezra said shivering.

All of the other just glared at each other unsure what to say until Ezra looked at Kanan with tears in his eyes.

“Please Kanan, please don’t hit me because I don’t know the reports, please!” Ezra cried softly.

Kanan scooped Ezra up in his arms. “I promise you we won’t” Kanan confirmed as he soothed the child. Ezra snuggled into Kanan’s hold and calmed. However, as Kanan thoughts about what Ezra said, he realized what this could mean.

“Ezra what types of meeting were you present at?” Kanan asked very gently while continue to comforting Ezra.

“Meetings about rebel activity and bases” Ezra mumbled.

Hera, Sato, Ahsoka and the hologram of Organa stiffened. The boy had been with them for a half year and yet it had never occurred to them that Ezra might hold important information that was vital to the rebellion.

“Ezra this is very important can you remember what they were talking about” Sato questioned eagerly.

Ezra nodded but started shivering terribly in Kanan’s arms.

“Easy Ezra, Sato is just curious, he won’t do anything to you” Kanan assured Ezra.

“Kallus was also very curious about it when he checked what I had learned, he said it was very important so I could become a good Imperial operative. That was why   
he punished me repeatedly if I could not answer” Ezra sniffled.

They all winched at the thought of Kallus punishing Ezra. Sato, realizing Ezra needed a positive reinforcement, thought about it a moment before he smiled.

“Ezra do you like nutty chocolate bars?” Sato asked.

Ezra head shot up and nodded.

“Then this is what I am thinking; if I give one for every meeting you went to, could you tell us what you know?” Sato asked gently.

Ezra’s eyes went cartoony wide and a small laughter was heard.

“I get chocolate, if talk about the meetings?” Ezra asked.

“Does that sound fair?” Sato grinned to Ezra.

“I like this idea” Ezra said.

Sato left the room shortly. Kanan sat down with Ezra in his lap when the commander returned with several chocolate bars. Ezra smiled at them when Sato handed him one bar, beginning Ezra’s recall of those dark times.

“At the first meeting, they talked about how they had gotten a new informant, that they had someone on the inside, whatever that means. I did not hear more because I sneezed and Kallus dragged me out and beat me for it. I’m sorry” Ezra said and shivered.

“It’s okay Ezra here,” Sato assured the boy. Ezra then ate the bar in his hand, and smiled

“This is great, I haven’t had chocolate for almost 3 year” Ezra said.

Kanan sighed at that, how had Ezra ended up in such a bad situation. Ezra eagerly ate his chocolate bar and had a small chocolate mustache. Hera found a napkin and handed it to Kanan who cleaned Ezra’s face.

“Ready for another round?” Kanan asked gently.

Ezra nodded and told them. Ezra smiled weakly and started talking.

“The next meeting was about sending soldiers to Lothal, they said their informant was telling them about a base. So they send a lot of Stormtroopers to remote parts of Lothal in order to .. to terminate everyone they could find” Ezra mumbled.

Everyone made a face at that, they had lost a lot of good people that day when the empire attacked their Lothal rebel base. They had suddenly lost all contact and then they had gotten to investigate only to find the base destroyed and everyone on it taken prisoner. Many had never resurfaced but a few had been put on public execution and they had been unable to save them. All this indicated that someone on the rebellion was feeding the empire information, an unpleasant thought indeed. Ezra started to shake when he picked up the dark emotion running high.

“It’s okay Ezra, I promise you we are very happy that you are telling us this. It is letting us know how it happened,” Kanan pointed out.

Kanan looked at Sato with a pleading look and the man hurried to give Ezra another chocolate bar. Sato looked and found he only had 3 more bars left.

“Ezra how many meetings were you present at?” Sato asked.

“Five, one for each month I was there” Ezra mentioned as he became more interested in devouring his bar.

Well that made it easy, Sato just hoped even more information would come up. Ezra began to tell by himself this time.

“The third time they were having a meeting about digging, they had people digging for something. They used a lot of resources on it. The Inquisitor’s were very excited especially the Grand Inquisitor.

“Ezra what were they digging after?” Ahsoka worried.

Ezra started to shake uncontrollably. Kanan stroke him very gently but Ezra just continued to shake.

“Hun?” Hera asked.

“I fell asleep during the meeting … since I had not slept so much and the Grand Inquisitor … he … he was furious. He had Kallus drag me outside and tied me to a poll where I stood for hours until my legs wanted to collapse but the robes prevented it. They said it was to teach me to pay attention, that the pain should motivate me to learn better. Therefor I would only be allowed to get free when I had learned to pay attention, it took me five tries before I got all the reports right. My back and legs hurt so much” Ezra whispered while shaking.

Kanan hugged Ezra and let him bury his head in his shirt while shivering and crying softly.

“That was cruel to do that to you, but it is okay now Ezra” Kanan smoothed Ezra.

Kanan comforted Ezra until he had calmed down enough to eat his next chocolate bar. As Ezra ate they all wondered what information Ezra could hold beside what he already had told them. All of them hoped Ezra had avoided punishment, none of them was happy to hear about the abuse.

“You are doing great Ezra, it is just two more meetings and then you are done” Kanan encouraged Ezra.

Ezra nodded and looked very relieved.

“The next meeting was not so bad, it was about a number of different rebel cells, they said these cells were not active, so they suspected that the cells might be a part of some long term plan. So for the most part they decided to observe rather than engage and I managed to memorize all the coordinates so I did not get any punishment” Ezra said.

All was glad to hear that he had escaped meeting without a beating, by the sound of things, those was rather nasty. Ezra got his fourth chocolate bar and devoured it until he was ready for the last part.

“Ezra can you still recall the coordinates for the groups?” Sato asked.

Ezra nodded and started to give them numbers without any help. They all just stared at him. The boy could recall coordinate numbers without a datapad. That was impressive and for a time they all had their hands full to note down on the different cells.

“Well the fifth meeting was different than the rest. They said they had the bases for us ready, that they were made specifically for the Inquisitors and that someone was going to go with us. I did not know who they were talking about but I think I know now” Ezra said.

“Who Ezra?” Ahsoka asked.

“I think they referred to Kanan because they kept calling him ‘that stupid little weakling’. At first I thought they meant me but they kept saying ‘he refuses to say anything’ while I was in the room so I don’t think it was me. They seemed so angry and hateful whenever they talked about the person, they … they discussed tactics about how they …. would make him talk” Ezra said and looked down.

Kanan shivered as he recalled on all the terribly thing they had done to him to make him talk. How could the Inquisitor’s feel justified to drag a small child into a meeting where they would discus torture tactics on someone. At the same time it was strange that Ezra was sitting telling about how the Inquisitor’s was discussing him … like … like they expected Ezra to one day do the same. It was unsettling to him. Kanan felt a small soft hand stroking his cheek and saw it was Ezra.

“Ezra it is okay it is not your job to worry about me. Just focus on getting better yourself and then leave it to Hera to worry about me” Kanan said unhappy that Ezra seemed to believe it was his job to worry about him.

Ezra looked doubting at him before Kanan stroke his back to get him to continue.

“They also seemed really excited about the new base for themselves and the many new bases that had been built on Lothal or in the nearby systems” Ezra said.  
“Do you have the numbers to those bases too?” Ahsoka asked.

“I had to get it right because every time I got it wrong I would be refused the next meal. On my third try I got it right on my third time. I was very hungry when they finally feed me at lunch the day after” Ezra said and shivered and Kanan stroke him gently.

“Can you give us the numbers too?” Sato asked hopefully.

Ezra noded and once again said them so fast they could only be remembered if you had been drilled in them, which sat them uneasy. When they were done Sato looked at them.

“Well thank you, you have been most helpful” he greeted Kanan and Ezra.

“You are welcome Ezra is there anything else we should know about?” Sato asked.

Ezra shrugged his head and sent a small smile to Sato who smiled back.

“Ezra, thank you for telling us. I know it was hard; but rest assured that you will never be beaten or tied up here Ezra. The worst we would do is to ground you” Hera said.

Ezra smiled weakly.

“Now I am sure you must have some training to return to” Organa said.

Kanan nodded at the request for them to leave and took Ezra and escorted him out. Just as they were about to get out of the door Ezra turned around.

“Thank for the chocolate Sato, you are much nicer than Tarkin” Ezra said.

Everyone but Ezra stiffened and stared in him all silently reflecting on what would make Tarkin take interest in such a small kid.

“Ezra you have meet Grand Moff Tarkin?” Organa addressed Ezra for the first time.

Ezra looked nervous at the hologram before he nodded.

Organa just stared before he found his voice.

“In all my time of knowing him I have never seen him take an interest in children, ever. In fact I think he is the last person in the galaxy who would go near a child. I had to make my wife take our daughter for a trip the last time he was there because he protest so venomly against them” Organa said.

Tarkin did not like me” Ezra whispered.

Ezra started to shake violently and buried his head into Kanan’s side crying uncontrollably.

“Easy Ezra take deep breath you need to breath slowly easy Ezra” Kanan tried to sooth but it did not help.

Kanan scooped Ezra into his arms again sat down on the chair and hugged him gently while continue smooth him.

“Shh Ezra, slow down your breathing” Kanan said but it still not relaxed Ezra.

Kanan slowly reached for Ezra and used the force to calm Ezra’s mind.

“Now tells me what is wrong?” Kanan asked.

Ezra snuggled into Kanan and looked so pained so Kanan hugged him.

“One day the Grand Inquisitor came and say we were going to visit someone. I did not know who it was but the Grand Inquisitor was nervous, he even had the storm   
trooper turn a hydrohose on me to try and get me clean, but the water hurt me skin and then he had me changed into clean cloths. The Grand Inquisitor wanted me to presentable and he said … he said that he would break all my bones in my legs if I misbehave when we where to see Tarkin” Ezra said and shivered.

Ezra took a deep breath before he continued, “When they brought me to him, I could tell he did not like me. The old man looked at me like i had just spit in his face; which i kind of wanted to.”

Kanan and Hera couldn’t help but to chuckle at Ezra’s comment. Ezra then continued. “Tarkin only said how ‘it is a waste of time and effort to train a lost cause. Better to kill the thing than give it false hope of survival.’ Tarkin then huffed and said if the Inquisitors wanted to waste their time on me than so be it, that the hunt will soon end and my training would go to waste.’ That the hunt for the last Jedi will be any day now.”

The grown ups looked at each other in horror, terrified that if the Inquisitor hadn’t wanted to train Ezra, that Tarkin would have ordered Ezra’s death. It was strange to think that the Grand Inquisitor had actually shielded Ezra from death by letting Ezra train with him.

Sato then asked, “Ezra, what do you think Tarkin meant by that.”

Ezra looked down as he revealed, “Tarkin said that the known force user’s serve in the Rebellion, and that when the rebellion falls so will the last of the Jedi once the one they had talked.” Ezra then smiled, “But I think you guy’s don’t need to worry since i saved Kanan.”

Sato laughed at the boy’s, as did Kanan too.

“I appreciate that Ezra.” Kanan replied as he ruffled Ezra’s hair.

Ezra smiled at the affection and snuggled into Kanan hold. Then his eyes turned back to worried as they looked at them.

“Takin then demanded to know the name of the rebels that my parents worked with. I told him that I did not know. That got him really angry.”

Kanan noticed Ezra was rubbing the back of his head; this showed to Kanan that Ezra got smacked there by the governor.

“Then the Inquisitor told me to answer him but I really didn’t know. When I was unable to answer Tarkin had the Inquisitor hit me. They asked again and again but I could not answer. Suddenly they were interrupted by a report saying that an interrogation droid had not provided results on the jedi. That made Tarkin real mad and they forgot me and started to discuss what they could do to make the jedi talk. They talked about what they would do to him, they discussed using a new torture droid that should be more effective” Ezra mumbled before he turned to Kanan.

“Kanan are you okay?” Ezra asked worried.

“I am fine Ezra” Kanan said despite turning rather pale.

Hera looked at Kanan and felt a sharp pain in her heart. Kanan had always tried to shield her from what had happened to him when he had been imprisoned she had never imagined that Ezra would be the one to tell her what had happened to him. By the looks of it this ‘new droid’ had been effective alright. How Kanan have must suffered to keep them all safe, the painful memory of finding him was still there. She could not stop her mind from starting producing suggestions for how Kanan was laying in an imperial interrogation room while a droid was ‘working’ on him. Poor Kanan for enduring it, poor Ezra for try being forced into being a part of that. Hera refocused as Ezra talked again.

“They were deeply engrossed in discussing if they should break more ribs on the jedi so I tiptoed out of the room and tried to make a run. I tried to get to the hangar in the hope I could sneak aboard a shuttle that would take me away from them. But I did not know my way around all that well and certainly the Grand Inquisitor caught up to me and he was angry. I never saw him so angry as he was there, he was furious and tossed me to the ground and .. and then slashed me with his lightsaber, it burned so much” Ezra said and cried.

Kanan stroke him while also looking furious.

“Is that how you got your scar on your back?” Kanan asked gently.

Ezra nodded and Kanan sighted. Ezra had a long scar on his back which had not healed despite the doctors best effort. Ezra shivered before he continued.

Then he grabbed first my right leg and put pressure on it until it sprained before he did the same to my left leg … then Tarkin came by and just glared at me and said I was a waste of time. But if the Inquisitor absolutely wanted to keep me he should teach me some discipline and then he just left. The Inquisitor threw me into a cell and left me there until the next morning warning me that he would break my bones if I did not behave better in front of Tarkin. I laid in the cell with no food but it was actually nicer than my normal cell, it was not as cold.

The next morning they continued the interrogation until Tarkin finally believed that I did not know anything. I mean I knew my parents spoke against the Empire, but I didn’t think they were working with anyone. Tarkin even said, “I suppose the bridger’s were not as careless as we thought they were. So the Inquisitor took me back to the base and that was the last I heard from Tarkin”

Ezra stopped talking and tears sprung into his eyes. Kanan trying to comfort him, but not only for the child, but for himself.

Kanan remembered the exact same thing happening to him. Kanan could even feel it in that moment, the sting crushing pain on his legs that Ezra experienced, the jedi remembered going through the exact same torment. Kanan had just gotten out of a drugged induced state when he felt the same bending pressure on his knees, when they finally snapped, it was like a stick was jabbed through his leg. Kanan had screamed so much that his guards had come to see what was up, but had left again when he found no one but the chained prisoner. None of the Inquisitors had been able to find an explanation when it had been reported. As Kanan hugged Ezra harder, he felt it; his knees started aching again suddenly it felt like his leg would not support him. Suddenly Ezra groaned out and held his legs like he was in pain as well. Then it hit Kanan this was phantom pain, they were being hunted by their own memories.

“It’s not fair to him,” Kanan thought with empathy.

Afterall Ezra was just a child, he should be tortured for something he didn’t know. That form of torture was intense and painful to heal from. Kanan at the time, thought he would never walk again; he has no idea how Ezra could handle so much agony. Kanan though kept holding him, comforting Ezra through the force telling him that it was okay. Ezra sensed Kanan’s comforting force signature, and snuggled into Kanan’s warm hold even more.

“I know it is not easy for you Ezra and we are very grateful for all that you have told us. So what about if we go and fine you an extra big chocolate bar and then we go play some games after that and wait a bit with the training” Kanan said.

Ezra sent him a small smile and nodded before Kanan scooped him into his arms and carried him out of the door.

As the door closed no one said anything for some time.

“In all that time we never thought about that Ezra could hold so much information. He has given us more than what we have been able to put together from our stolen   
reports” Hera said.

They all nodded.

“Indeed. I am still surprised Tarkin took an interest in him. There must be something special about Ezra considered how high ranking Tarkin is, he could easily just had someone else doing the interrogation” Organan said.

“Yes but what?” Ahsoka asked.

None of them thought about it before they all had to realise that none of them knew it.

“We need to have all our sleeper rebel cells to remove positions immediately. I have a few men I can trust who will find new places they can send them to, we won’t share it with anyone outside this room, also we will limit all information, in the future be handed out on a much more strict need to know basis” Organa said.

They all nodded.

“Also we don’t know if the person is trying to gain access so we need to enhance the encryption and and only share keys to decrypt it with the specific person who need it. Any keys that is already in circulation will be collected and put out of the circulation” Ahsoka said. 

“The bases are pretty interesting too. We need to break into as many as we can” Sato said.

“Sounds like a job for the Ghost crew” Hera said.

“Absolutely not Hera. We just established that the threat against Kanan and Ezra is high. The last thing they need is sneak into a base of those who is looking for them. If this meeting have shown anything it is that we need to hide them far away from everyone.” Ahsoka protested, as she brought up a solution, “The sleeper rebel cells will go to random locations of the bases so they Empire will not expect them. This will help us in relocating the cell’s and wake them from their sleeper status. Need be if the Ghost crew will be laying low.”

“No we need to help. all of us, including Kanan and Ezra” Hera protested.

Sato looked at them deep in thought before he held a hand up.

“Look we have to accept that the two are in the most danger in regards to this rebellion. But what Ezra just revealed to us show’s the two’s time imprisoned could hold beneficially knowledge we can use. So what about a compromise. The crew stays together on this base on the condition that they stay here and don’t go on missions until the situation is a bit more relaxed” Sato said.

Organa and Ahsoka thought about it for a bit before they nodded. Hera did not really like being side-lined like that, but knew this was probably the best deal they could get and nodded too.

“Then it is agreed. Meeting adjourned” Organa said.

SWR

Hera walked back to the Ghost to tell the crew the news, she knew that Zeb and Sabine would protest the most so she went to tell them first. She found them in the common room where Zeb was eating a pair of space waffles. Hera then told them about the decision and as she had predicted they protested at it.  
“Hera we will go crazy staying put here for like what? Weeks? Maybe even months” Sabine said.

“What are we going to do while here?” Zeb asked.

“Why do we even have to, we know the risk” Sabine beamed in.

“Because it is not for us, but for Kanan and Ezra sake we are doing this. They are hunted so wildly that they can’t go anywhere without being spotted, it was so bad that the other leaders thought of having Ezra and Kanan sent far away alone to keep them safe” Hera told them.

“What?” came it from Zeb and Sabine.

“They can’t, Kanan is part of the crew and we have just adopted Ezra into it” Sabine protested while Zeb nodded.

“I do share your views but this was the best compromise I could get. It was either that or we won’t see them for months to come. So for their sake, to keep them safe and in an effort to keep them here we will be staying here and we won’t be going on missions, we can do that for those two right?” Hera asked.

Sabine and Zeb looked at each other before Zeb answered.

“For them Hera? We would try to take the whole empire on if we had to”

Hera sighted in relief and nodded in agreement, the would do anything for each other. Hera already loved Kanan deeply and saw Zeb and Sabine as her own children not to mention how adorable Ezra was. The child had captured the hearts of everyone on the Ghost and the Phoenix squadron, but the charming thing was how unaware he was of it. Hera smiled as she left to find Kanan and Ezra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Ezra is far to easy to scar but he is also so adorable sitting in Kanan's lap right?


	19. Four chilling perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you guessed it. Your pre weekend upload here, so make yourself comfortable. You might want to get a blanket because this one is chilling. Something moves in the shadow, hidden from the crews side. The dark side is moving.

On one particular Star Destroyer in space, the fates of three faithful servants would be met. The Grand Inquisitor, Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister waited to meet with their master; Darth Vader.

As the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister waited in their corridors, Fifth Brother walked around the shuttle to ease his nerves at their master’s impending arrival and what action he will take towards them. 

“How did it come to this? Why did the Grand Inquisitor have to defy Master Vader’s orders? What was so darn special about that boy!? It was not worth this stress!”

When the boy had been brought in, the idea had been to offer him a chance to join or kill him otherwise. Instead the Grand Inquisitor had persuaded Vader in letting the boy remain alive and let him train. The Grand Inquisitor reasoned the boy had potential and that Vadar had his hands tied with more important imperial work. So the Grand Inquisitor got his way, like he usually did. Why did he hold such favor when he should have it? The Fifth Brother was much better suited for this. How had the Grand Inquisitor managed to persuade their master keep the child himself? the Fifth Brother did not know nor did he care. What the Fifth Brother did care about was that the decision now had landed them in deep trouble with their master. They were facing their masters wrath because of that. The Fifth Brother had trained the brat a few times and found the child resistful and a nuisance all the way through, he would of killed the boy if the Inquisitor had not stopped him. If he had, then they would not be in this situation now. All these thoughts races through the Brother’s mind. 

If it were him, he would of eliminated the boy the second the boy was in sight. It was what they were ordered to do. That was what the Inquisitors were supposed to do; follow their master’s orders to eliminate any remain Jedi or force users, and eliminate those who refused to join them. 

The Fifth Brother looked out into space in deep thought as to how he could make this right. Their orders were to recapture the boy and Jedi, but the task seemed impossible. Every time they Empire got close them, the rebel scum ended up escaping their grasp. It would be easy to just eliminate the two, end this vendetta against the Jedi and the boy and get back to hunting the force user’s who are going under the radar.

After all the Jedi proved too stubborn to keep captive, he had not told them anything when they had tortured him. When the Fifth had a turn at him, he had beaten the man for hours, even broken one of his ribs, resulting in cries and moans out of the Jedi. A few times the man had even pleaded for the pain to stop but the Fifth refused to do anything of the sort. The few times he had managed to get that to happen, the Fifth Brother honestly believed he had broken the man but the Grand Inquisitor now claimed it had only happened because of the drugs injected into the jedi. It made him furious to think that the Grand Inquisitor refused to acknowledge his success while the Pau’un himself had not even gotten to that point where he could get the man to plead. It was purely out of jealousy the Grand Inquisitor had for the Fifth’s success. 

Normally he could break whoever he had to, but not the jedi which made him furious at the man. How dared the jedi to try and resist the might of empire, of him? What did the jedi have that made him able to resist such pain? It was not the first time that the Fifth Brother handled humans. 

The boy had fought him through the force and the sheer power had been enough to push him several meters away at a point where he had tried to run. The first time the boy had ran had happened in the middle of his lecture about how to kill the component. That of course was interesting and showed how powerful the boy was but it also made him a risk since the boy seemed dead set on resisting anything he was taught. 

Vader was not a fool. Perhaps he could be talked to, reasoned that it is easier to get rid of the problem permanently then attempt something that has proven complicated. Even more since Vader seemed unhappy with the Grand Inquisitor perhaps he could convince Vader to listen to him instead of the Grand Inquisitor. Maybe even on a permanent basis he could take that position as his own. The Fifth Brother knew he would not be only one wishing to take over the Seventh Sister was also going for the position but while she certainly was sadistic in her own way and always mocked him she always ended up needing him. The female was physical week which made him more suited to lead than her.

The Fifth Brother decided to make an attempt to reason. As he looked out into space, his heart leapt when he saw Vadar’s ship coming out of hyperspace. The young Inquisitor took a deep breath; it was now or never.

SWR

The Seventh Sister arrived to the meeting room, where the Fifth Brother and Grand Inquisitor were already kneeling to the desk with the dark figure. Seventh took her place and kneel beside her brother, behind the Grand Inquisitor (much to her dismay).

“I’m here master,” She greeted coldly.

The Seventh Sister heard her Mater rise, “Rise,” Vader ordered. The three did so in unison. 

As the Seventh sister looked up though, she noticed The Grand Inquisitor had a scar at his neck. it looked deep, and painful. It made her think where he got such a mark from. they had not gone to hand and hand combat for a bit. Even so it intrigued her if the Grand Inquisitor was wounded, that might mean the Pau’un was weakening.

The Seventh Sister though had no time to dwell on the matter, cause Vader then spoke.

“My students,” Vadar spoke darkly, “You have failed me once again. Both the boy and the jedi have escaped your grasp, and make a mockery of your teaching’s.”

“Master,” The Grand Inquisitor spoke, only for Vadar to slam his fist down onto the desk, cracking the top in half,

“Do not interrupt! You have failed me more than anyone” roared the sith.

The Seventh Sister smiled, the Grand Inquisitor was being belittled by their master, this was perfect. For a long time she had craved to get his position. After all she deserved it. Seventh sister was more intuned with the dark side than either Grand Inquisitor or Fifth brother. While Fifth was all about the kill, he lacked the art of pure torment; the desire to make the enemy experience true pain. To be head of the Inquisitors would mean one had to be the best of the best. She excelled at torture, was intune with the dark side and good at strategic decisions, she would fit the role much better than the Fifth Brother. Perhaps Vader would be willing to appoint her if the Pau’un was in troubles. It was no doubt master Vader that had given the Grand Inquisitor his scars as punishment for his failure.

The Seventh Sister would love to be the next Grand Inquisitor. If she could take over she would no longer have to worry about the Pau’un being down her neck about everything and finally have the opportunity to get rid of The Fifth Brother. As much as she hated the Grand Inquisitor he at least had a brain while The Fifth Brother was an idiot with much more muscles than brain.

If she could convince Vader she could enact her revenge on the Grand Inquisitor which had more times than she could count humiliated her in front of their master by pointing out her failures. More than one time he had been in charge of her punishment and he had taken great pleasure in it. The Grand Inquisitor deserved to pay for that and she would make sure he did. The Seventh Sister would have to wait and see for her opening.

Vadar continued, “This rebellion is already creating a nuisance to the Empire, but now with the escape of the jedi, and the boy, word is spreading that the Empire might be losing control.”

Vadar then pointed to the Seventh Sister, her heart skipping several beats, she feared of being on the receiving end of her masters wrath. The few times she had managed to anger him she had gotten some very harsh and cruel punishment, she did not want that again.

“Why do you think our attempt to recapture the two has failed? Why do they keep eluding us?

The Seventh Sister knew she had to speak, so she chose what she said carefully,

“It appears that despite imperial number’s in locating the two, their rebel allies have proven to be....surprising.

Vader looked straight at her, sending a shiver up her spine,

Seventh continued, “The rebellion is small, that is obvious; but they are growing everyday. We do not comprehend that they are capable of not only calling in on allies but to use strategy just as we have.”

Vadar then asked darkly, “So, you are saying the Empire and us are incompetent to a tiny rebellion,”

Seventh Sister knew she made a mistake, “No Lord Vadar….what I am saying is-,”

Just then she felt it, her airway constriction, she tried to grasp the force to release her but it was no use. Fear filled her as she struggled to breath scared, that her   
master would end her life, he certainly was furious enough to do so.

“Remember child, we the Empire are still in control,”

The Seventh Sister nodded her head as much as she could, finally she felt sweet air enter her lungs once more.

Darth Vadar spoke, “You do bring up a point however sister,” Vadar looked out into space as he came to the conclusion, “The rebellion is smarter than we give them credit for. Smarter though, does not mean stronger.”

“Master,” Spoke the Fifth Brother, “May I speak?”

Vadar nodded his head, “You may.”

Fifth Brother took a deep breath like he was about to have his finale thought ever.

“It appears that while the Empire is doing well with containment since the...incident,” Fifth Brother than looked to his teacher, who gave him the darkest look. “But perhaps the Empire’s time and resources should be focused on more pressing matters.”

Vader’s fist clenched, “What matter do you find we are wasting time with.”

Seventh Sister saw the Fifth Brother struggle to find his words, but he gulped those concerns down as he continued, “Master, Our mission is to retrieve both boy and Jedi. However they have proven to elude us. Perhaps we should eliminate the problem all together, so that we may better coordinate our time on pressing matter.”

In that moment time froze, it was like Vadar was stuck in place when suddenly he stretched his hand out, and launched the force at the Fifth Brother so that he would hit the wall hard. So hard it left a dent.

Seventh Sister was about to go see how bad the Fifth Brother had been bruised, she loved to see serious injuries, but the Grand Inquisitor stopped her. Seventh Sister understood this was not the place for curiosity in the gorey nature.

“Why do you think we hunt the boy and Jedi!? For Kicks!? Do you find it to be a GAME!?”

Vadar roared so loudly, The Fifth Brother hadn’t even registered he was able to comprehend what the Sith was saying.

Vadar then turned from where the Fifth Brother was scrambling to regain his composure when the he approached the remaining Inquisitor’s.

“Seventh Sister, you brought up a good point; the rebellion is becoming smarter. Why do you think that is?” Vadar waited only a second for an answer when he replied, 

“Because of inside knowledge. Because one of you thought he deserved a student. So it is because of that misplaced judgement that a boy learned about the Imperial intel and a jedi with the rebellion was able to learn about our locations.”

The Seventh Sister saw the Grand Inquisitor was deep in thought, like he wanted to say something, but dared to speak.

Vadar appeared to have sensed it as well, “Student,” He remarked as he faced the Grand Inquisitor, “What do you wish to question.”

The Inquisitor spoke, not looking into Vadar’s mask, “Master, I do not question, but inform. We have recently located two rebels within the imperial prison units. Two prisoners that are of interest to both the Jedi and the student. Mira and Ephriam Bridger.”

Vadar was silent, so The Grand Inquisitor continued, “With our mole within the ranks, we can easily leak intel of where they are, hence luring the rebels into the perfect trap.”

Vadar thought for a moment, “A decent plan student. Let us see how it will unfold, but do not dare fail me again” Vadar turned before he replied, “Dismissed,”

Seventh Sister immediately turned to get out of the room. Despite her eagerness to please Master Vadar, she knew now was not the time to bring up possible opening positions. Even so she reflected on what had happened due to the child. 

The Seventh Sister had been charged with teaching the boy a few things and what a pleasure that had been. The boy had been unwilling to learn and she had taken it as her duty to punish and force him to the break at every turn. 

When the boy had resisted training she had found an old and rusty knife which she had used to cut in him and then rubbed dust into the open wounds to infect them. The Seventh Sister had broken into his mind and only left when he had learned to force her out. The small unwilling child had been ever so fun to teach, his resistance had given her an excuse to torture the Grand Inquisitor’s small pet. To hear him scream gave her a warm feeling in her chest. If she got his position she could play some more with the boy, that alone was worth pursuing. Yet as fun as it had been to teach the boy, the jedi was even more intriguing. 

The man had refused to reveal anything despite her best attempts, she had burned him repeatedly with her lightsaber. Yet before she had a chance to up her game she had been ordered to stay at a distance due to her flirting. The Seventh Sister did not understand what the problem was with that he was handsome yes, she flirted and she did her job regardless. Even so she had not had a chance to get him but the next time … well she had prepared new ways to torture him when they met again.

SWR

Vadar moved across the halls swiftly like a dark ghost. The Sith Lord met no one as he made his way to his conference area. This while he reflected on his students poorly lack of results. They had a simple task, capture two humans and yet they failed that easy task If they did not stop their constant infight and present results he would have to punish them. There had always been infighting between them but lately it had been worse than ever. If it did not get better he would end up being punished himself. After all his own master did not have much patient and the fact he had to deal with this did not bold well for him if the emperor felt there was a lack of effort and results. As he entered the darkened room, he turned on the holoprojector .

There came the face of the thin elderly man who showed no emotion. Darth Vadar respected Governor Tarkin for that. 

“Ah, Vadar. I trust this call is of importance.”

Vadar nodded his head as he revealed to him, “Governor Tarkin, I am making this call to let you know that the rebels that have been causing trouble in your region will no longer be of concern for you.”

Tarkin asked calmly, “and why is that?”

Vadar spoke, “Mira and Ephriam Bridger are being transferred to my Star Destroyer as we speak. Once here we will have the lure we require to attract the rebel cell to our location.

“We have a mole in place to give them the false knowledge that the are to be transported to another location, that they will have a limited time frame to come and attempt a rescue. I do not doubt this rebel cell that has been seen over Lothal will arrive, with one of their own affected so much by these prisoners.”

Vadar saw the holo image, but could have sworn it was on the fritz. Because for one moment, it looked like Tarkin had smiled, just briefly.

“Ah, pride. It can lead the most capable of man into the simplest of traps” Tarkin said.

“Indeed” Vader said.

After that then you can kill all three of them” Tarkin demanded.

“Not yet, first I want to see if he can be my apprentice” Vader protested.

“That has already been tried with no luck, kill all three of them and get it over with” Tarkin demanded.

“After I have tried Governor Tarkin” Vader made his stance.

“Why do you want to try. I remember him from the two meetings he was in at my office with the Grand Inquisitor. While the child behaved and sat still and did not run or anything like those irritating brats tend to do. Yet the boy obvious need discipline he just sat staring at me without giving us anything of relevance just repeating that he did not know anything. The boy even dared try to run out when we were not looking discussing the jedi so the Grand Inquisitor had to run out of the meeting. While I do approve of the Grand Inquisitor’s teaching techniques I am against wasting any more resources on that stupid brat. Because of the boy we now have a number of bases which is being broken into because he has told them, he is a symbol of rebellion since he is escaped and he liberated the Jedi right under the Inquisitor’s nose. I say we kill the boy and his parents and end their stupid little rebellion. If you want to keep the jedi fine by me” Tarkin said.

“Indeed but the boy is powerful in the force so I wish to try to teach him as I have done all the Inquisitor’s. Force sensitives are rare, force sensitives with that high a mediclorian count are extremely rare. Not to mention he has a special force ability not even the emperor has heard about before. While my pupil has failed I am sure I can succeed, and when I do we will be able to trace the force sensitives much easier through the boy. If the boy won’t be taught have no fear I will kill him myself. I have done so with those who has disappointed me before. As for the Jedi I will drag every last bit of pain out of him before killing him. The crew will be forced to watch as their jedi will end unless they will reveal the location of the rebels. Should the jedi die before that I will simply continue with them” Vader said.

Tarkin looked at Vader before he nodded.

“Very well but don’t waste too much time on the boy, I must go, other matters require my presence” Tarkin said before he signed off.

Vader nodded and left the room.

SWR

The Grand Inquisitor sat in his corridors, calming his mind in a meditative state. However, after such an intense meeting, he could not help but to become infuriated by his situation. If this plan to reclaim the boy and Jedi failed, then there is no telling his fate. That was when anger boiled inside him, all that because of that stupid little street rat and the jedi. Because of those two his master was one step away from killing him. Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother was hoping for him to fail and take over his position. Despite both of them being grossly unqualified to lead. The Fifth Brother was pure strength but did not have an ounce of brain power while the Seventh Sister is to focused on her own pleasure in torture rather than what it would take to lead. Those two could not lead a single group of stormtroopers if there lives was depending on it.

The Grand Inquisitor could feel how he had lost the respect of Vader and his subordinates. The Grand Inquisitor had even had to stop the Seventh Sister from trying to take a look when the Fifth Brother was punished. Had he not intervened and stopped her, both of them had ended up being punished too. The Grand Inquisitor could tell that there master was displeased about their infighting.

How had it gone so wrong? The boy had escaped, helped the jedi and used the dark side. First there was the Jedi a pathetic weakling whose very existence was an insult to him. The man did not deserve to live, did not have a right to live. When he first had found him he was thrilled at getting a chance to finally break the man, but as time had passed it was evident that the man would not break. Starving and dehydration had not done anything neither had the cut, burns, slashes, beatings, broken ribs, torture droids or drugs. This while the Seventh Sister had been more interested in flirting with the weakling. Why could that stupid woman never focus when he needed her too, he had been forced to step in before something came out of this. After that the torture had continued using the brute of the Fifth Brother to break more bones but still had the human not said anything. How could such a weak and pathetic human endure so much pain without breaking? The only time he had made any progress was when he had seen the memory of the demise of the man’s master. So perhaps that was way to get to the man - through his past, he certainly intended to make up for his failure. Jarrus would either submit to him or die ... whatever came first.

Then there was the boy, which had been resisting the use of the dark side until he had ran. Why had the boy used the dark side? The Inquisitor had tried to make the boy do this in any way possible. The boy had rejected it all which made him furious. Had he lost his touch? Could a small child really resist all this?

The Inquisitor had tried to threaten the boy with torture and when the treats had not worked, he had restored to the very same torture. The Inquisitor had tried close to anything he could think of to break the boy but the rat had just taken the beatings and starvation and continued to resist. The Inquisitor had shielded the boy from Tarkin’s order only for the boy to make a run for it when he could making him lose face to Grand Moff Tarkin himself. That of course had been punished by him and after that he had increased the torture but still the boy refused. The Inquisitor had even tried to offer the boy to see his parents as a last resort. Through all of it the stupid brad had rejected him and he would make the boy pay for that. No one said no to him, especially not a stupid little street rat. Yet suddenly the brat had done it. Why had the boy suddenly done it so freely?

Suddenly it hit him, the jedi, the man had been about to be killed, the boy had feared for someone he cared for. He had found the boys weak spot. The boy embarrassed the dark side when he wanted to save people he cared about that was the key. If he could capture the two he could torture the Jedi until the boy would break down and embrace the dark side. That was after he was done harshly punishing the boy for running away.

That was a good beginning but he needed to know more, more about how the boy worked. Fortunately he had the boys parents and with them and they would tell him about their brat of a son. The Inquisitor raised and started talking to the detention cell. As he reached the correct cell he gestured for the guards to follow him in to the cell. They sat on the bench in cuffs the parents of street rat.

Both of them a glared at him.

“What is it now? Is it not enough we are looked up and cuffed, do we now have to look at you too?” Ephriam growled to him.

The Inquisitor felt anger build up and lifted the man up through the force and threw him into the wall. The man cried out in pain and felt to the ground but he did not lose consciousness.

“Ephriam” Mira screamed getting up trying to get to him.

“Hold him up” he ordered the troopers who forced him to stand up and hold him preventing him from going over to them.

While they did this he grabbed the woman's arm and forced her backward to him.

“You are a monster, you are nothing more than a overgrown bully” Mira screamed to him with tears in her eyes.

“Talk like that and you and your husband will get a single ticket to the interrogation room. If you want to spare you and Ephriam from hours of torture I will advise you to listen. I want to know some things about your son” the Inquisitor said.

“Mira don’t do it that man don’t deserve to know anything about our son” Ephriam called.

The Grand Inquisitor was furious that they keep interrupt him but it also showed that they were just as determined to resist him that their son.

“Now if you will tell me everything you know about you son from when you lived with him” the Inquisitor asked.

For a few second the woman just stared him.

“No I won’t do that” Mira said.

Tired of getting no where he broke into her mind to get his answer. The woman cried out and tried to resist him. The Inquisitor was surprised at how much resistance a woman without the force and any training could fight against him. Even so she could not block him and he started to look through her memory with her son.

“Mira no, stop you bastard” Ephriam screamed while fighting against the troopers holding him.

The woman was shaking as he dived deeper into her memory and she cried out in pain again. The Inquisitor couldn't care less as long as he learned more about the child but suddenly she felt unconscious. The Inquisitor growled irritated over the interruption, humans was so weak.

“Mira” Ephriam screamed completely desperat.

The Inquisitor came over to him.

“Perhaps you can be more helpful, that if you want to save your wife from a trip to the interrogation room. You love her very much right? I can sense it in you” the Inquisitor said.

Ephriam looked at him with deep hate in his eye before he looked at his wife full of fear and love.

“No I won’t help you” Ephriam said.

The Inquisitor growled and pushed a button for reinforcement which joined him shortly.

“Transport those two to an interrogation cell. Let us see if they hold up again torture as well as their son does” the Inquisitor said.

“You monster you tortured our son” screamed Ephriam as the troopers forced him and Mira out of the cell.

The Inquisitor smiled as the door slammed close and they moved down the hallway. The Inquisitor would not be denied, he would get everything he could on the street rat. That way he could break the boy and find if the boy had more weak parts he could explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew better be careful, darkness is coming


	20. Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Blame me not Charm. I forgot to update Thursaday despite Charm reminding me. I hope you will forgive me and remember - now there is shorter time to the next update. Anyway we are now back with the crew, now that they are base bound, what will they do then. Why train of course. Let’s see how that goes?

Ezra woke up and smiled up at the painting above his bunk. The boy was excited about the upcoming lesson with the crew’s leader. Kanan had promised to start jedi training today and he could not be more happy. Kanan was so nice and it would be cool to train to be like him. Ezra just hoped that Kanan’s training would be less painful than the Inquisitors. Ezra knew how strong Kanan was, the boy didn’t want to imagine how painful a beat from him would be like. Or worse, what if … what if Kanan got so mad he would use his lightsaber on him? Ezra’s stomach dropped in horror at that idea and began to feel ill. 

Despite his misgivings, he threw his outfit on before he tiptoed out of the room (as to not wake Zeb). Ezra kept quiet till he got to Kanan’s room. Once the door opened, Ezra could no longer maintain silence. Especially when he saw that Kanan was still asleep, how could he sleep at a time like this? 

“Come on, come on, come on! jedi training, you said first thing in the morning and that is now!” Ezra cried happily as he jumped right onto Kanan.

SWR

Kanan was sleeping deeply when something heavy and hard landed on his stomach. The sensation made it hard for the man to breath for moment; a similar method he was far too familiar with.

Kanan shot up in panic, prepared to defend himself from the guards beatings by holding his arms up in defense. Kanan’s heart sped up, the adrenaline coursed through his body, his breathing became pierced and he was shaking a bit. Kanan though looked around and found that he was in his room, had the empire found them? Yet there was no guard in sight, so who had hit him?

“Kanan?” asked a tiny voice in worry.

As Kanan looked down, he saw Ezra looking down onto him with the his big blue eyes, full of concern. Kanan sighted in relief and smiled tiredly to Ezra. While he was happy to see Ezra up and ready, he just wanted to lay down and sleep some more, that was if his body could relax again after that disturbing awakening.

“Ezra? what time is it?” Kanan asked as he tried to rub the sleepy sand from his eyes, and his heart to relax.

Ezra, seeing Kanan was okay, smiled widely and shrieked, “It’s time for training!”

Kanan looked over at the clock and much to his dismay he saw it was five-forty-five in the morning and he groaned. Kanan never got up before seven, unless it was an emergency of course.

Kanan then laid back, “How about we wait on training until-,’

“But I am awake, and you’re awake” Ezra argued eagerly.

“Give me an hour more and then I will be there promise Ezra” Kanan said and layed down, trying to relax, only to be tugged again by the child.

“Come on Kanan” Ezra pleaded.

Kanan laid down, but he saw the eagerness in Ezra’s eyes, and knew how excited he was to start train.

Kanan sighed, “You aren’t gonna leave me alone, are you.”

Ezra shook his head no with a wide smile. 

Kanan sighed as he sat up, “Alright, let’s get ready to train.”

“Yes!” squealed Ezra.

Kanan on the other hand tried just to wake up, it was way too early for his taste. Slowly but surely though, Kanan got up. Ezra eagerly bouncing on his heels. As Kanan tried wake up he noticed the clothing on Ezra and smiled, the boy must have hurried quite a bit. The T-shirt was halfway stuffed into his jeans and was inside-out, and the shoes were unbuckled.

“Did you hurry when you got dressed?” Kanan asked tiredly but with a smile on his face.

Ezra took a look at himself and could not stop but smiling.

“Yep” Ezra chipped up and Kanan grinned at the comment.

“Maybe we should eat something first?” Kanan suggested, realizing how hungry he was.

“Why?” Ezra asked, his eagerness seeming to die down.

Kanan paused as he pondered, “Well aren’t you hungry?”

Kanan knew Ezra was hungry, kid always ate when it was offered to him.

“Well, yeah, but training comes first. Then if I do well, then I eat.”

Kanan then understood the kid’s train of thought and growled over not seeing it coming. Kanan knew all about the use of starvation as a means to pressure a person and Zeb had told how Ezra mentioned that method being used on him. Fortunately now, he could correct that. So, he smiled and knelt down in front of the kid.

“That is Inquisitor form of training. Here with me, we eat waffles, and then train. Sound good?”

Ezra nodded his head eagerly at the idea of waffles.

Kanan ruffled his hair, “Okay, head to the kitchen while I change, and you can fix your clothes there. Then we will have some breakfast and train after that,” Kanan said.

Ezra nodded as he raced out of the room. First into the refresher and fixed himself before he continued into the kitchen more than happy that Kanan would allow breakfast before training. This at least showed Kanan would not let him go hungry for days … right? 

Before Ezra could reflect further over it Kanan entered the room looking rather tired while starting preparing both caff and waffles. Ezra watched him eagerly while Kanan slowly waited for both things to be done. The slow moving of Kanan told that he wasn’t really awake yet but Ezra on the other hand was sitting impatiently waiting for the food to be ready.

Kanan took his caf and slowly started to drink it. His effort to wake up was no easy task so early. When the waffles were ready, Kanan handed Ezra his plate before getting his own. All the while he reflected on what to do. Kanan had promised Ezra to train him but he still held some doubts. Would Ezra even want to train after everything the poor boy had gone through, he was also still unsure if he could really do it. Kanan wanted to help Ezra but after all the torture would the boy even want to have any form of training. Yes the boy seemed eager but did he really wish for this? Was he himself ready? Kanan had just been a padawan and not knighted, he had not even been far into his padawan training.

“All done, can we start training?” Ezra smiled eagerly.

Kanan looked up and saw the excitement in the kids eye. Carefully as to not startle the kid he lightly sensed Ezra emotions and was surprised at what he found. Happiness and excitement was very dominant, like Ezra really wanted this, deeper down he also slight sensed fear and nervousness. Well if Ezra was up for it then so was he.

“Give me a few minutes and then I am ready Ezra” Kanan answered and speeded up with his waffles.

Ezra then looked up at the man, looking at him curiously. Kanan quickly noticed.

“You okay?” Kanan asked, worried the kid may of eaten the waffles too fast.

Ezra then turned the tables around, “Are you? I can sense that you are worried”

Kanan was a little confused, but then remembered, the two shared a bond. 

Ezra then continued, “Are you scared to train me cause I used to be an Inquisitor student.”

Ezra looked down and hung his head like he had done something wrong. Kanan was shocked that Ezra would suggest that

“No, kid no. If anything, I’m worried about me being your teacher” Kanan then was shocked that he admitted this to Ezra.

Kanan then was even more surprised by what Ezra said next, “Why are you worried, I know you will do great at it.”

Kanan sighed, “How can you know that Ezra?”

Kanan knew he should not push his own insecurities onto the kid, but he had to be honest with Ezra if he was going to teach him.

Ezra admitted, “Since you and I met, you have taught me about the rebellion, about the light side of the force, and how not to be like the Inquisitors. Kanan...I want you to teach me to be a jedi” Ezra said with a fierce conviction.

Kanan looked at Ezra with surprise and could not help a smile, he had not imagined he would taken an apprentice or by the looks of the things it was rather the   
apprentice that had decided to take on a master. 

As Kanan finished his waffles, he suddenly had a distant memory come to him, a memory of how he was taken in to be Bilaba’s padawan. Of the two’s first lesson, one that would be a great with Ezra as well. 

It would be a proper way to start and it would give them something to do until he could hopefully borrow a saber from Ahsoka. Kanan stretched his hand to Ezra, which the boy took and the two went back to Kanan’s room. There Kanan grabbed his brush and found some elastics in different colours and returned to Ezra who looked slightly nervous.

“Ezra Bridger you have asked to become my padawan do you stand by that?” Kanan began as formal as he could muster.

Ezra looked at him a little unsure, but then contorted his face to a determined one.

“Yes” Ezra said.

“Do you swear to pledge yourself to the jedi order and me as your master?” Kanan asked.

“Yes” Ezra said.

“Do you swear to follow me as a master and follow the jedi order as long as you stay with them?” Kanan asked.

“Yes” Ezra answered.

“Then I Kanan Jarrus, accept you Ezra Bridger as my padawan. I promise to teach you so that when the day come you can become a Jedi. It is my responsibility to guide you and teach you so you have the abilities you need to fulfil your tasks” Kanan finished.

Ezra smiled to Kanan who could not have been more proud in this moment. Kanan had never imagined he would one day take a padawan of his own but now that he had he was overly happy about it.

“Come over here Ezra” Kanan said as he sat down.

Ezra walked over to him and Kanan stretched out his hand and showed his the elastics.

“Each color represent different Jedi values. Now that you have accepted to be my padawan my first task is to waven you a padawan braid into your hair. You can chose between these colours and I will do it” Kanan told.

Ezra looked at his hand and chose the blue and orange. Which was hardly a surprise, Ezra loved these two colors.

“Well the blue represents a calm mind and the orange is righteous fury. I am going to make you a braid with them if it is the colors you want to use” Kanan said.

Ezra smiled and nodded. Kanan lifted him up.

“Now sit still while I try to do this” Kanan said.

Kanan slowly started tying the braid with Ezra’s hair, he made it behind the ear.

“The idea behind you braid is to tell people that you have pledge yourself to the jedi order and show your status as a learner. For each new skill you learn I will woven new aspects into your braid as a sign that you have learned it. The tradition is that when you had passed your trial your former master would cut it with his or hers lightsaber” Kanan explained while he braided it.

“There why don’t you take a look my padawan” Kanan said and felt incredibly warm inside.

Ezra jumped down and he took a small mirror and handed it to him and was in return greeted with a wide smile. Kanan smiled back just as much.

“Thank you Kanan” Ezra said.

“Actually Ezra I am now your master and you should call me that” Kanan said lightly.

Ezra looked at him unsure a bit before he smiled at the man.

“Thanks master Kanan” Ezra said.

Kanan blinked but smiled proudly back.

“Thank you Ezra” Kanan spoke back.

Ezra smiled to him.

“Now Ezra there is one thing more. Because we are so haunted you have to hide the fact that you are training to be a Jedi just like I have to hide I am a Jedi. Therefor it is behind the ear so you can hide it when we are out on a planet” Kanan said.

Ezra nodded his understanding.

“Now let us join the rest and show them that I have gotten a padawan” Kanan said beaming with pride.

Ezra grinned all over his face as he took Kanan’s hand and followed him.

SWR

Once the crew admired Ezra’s new hair accessories (Hera smiling fondly at how happy Kanan made Ezra and the big grin Kanan had on his face) the two human males went outside to begin their training. Once a safe distance from the Ghost, Kanan turned to Ezra.

“Okay kid, I thought today we could begin with basics forms and stances.”

Ezra nodded his head that he understood.

Kanan then handed Ezra his lightsaber (he would be using Ahsoka’s).

Kanan saw that Ezra looked at the weapon, and sense the boy panicking a bit.

Kanan knelt down in front of him, “Ezra, remember; this is a weapon that you control. Not the Inquisitors. It will only hurt you if you allow it to.”

Ezra looked at the saber, then at Kanan and nodded.

Kanan then helped Ezra hold it in his hand, “ Just hit that button right there.”

Ezra did as instructed, and jumped a bit when the blue saber ignited.

“It’s okay, just hold it steady.” Kanan assured the kid.

Kanan then saw the weapon may be to tall for the small child, so he adjusted it to Ezra’s size. Ezra seemed to relax when the saber shrunk in size. Kanan stepped back as he took Ahsoka’s and lite it up.

“Blue” the boy mumbled. “It is the first lightsaber colour I have seen beside red” Ezra said. 

“Well blue and green is the most common but there are many others. Maybe you will make your own one day” Kanan said. “So Ezra, I will show the basic stances every padawan learns before combat.”

Ezra nodded as he watched Kanan.

Kanan then held the saber in both hands as his legs stood distinguishably apart.

“A Jedi must keep firm balance.”

Kanan the held the saber with one hand as he places his right foot forward, “A Jedi must be ready to attack when necessary.”

Kanan then finally pulled the lightsaber back as he pulled his foot back again, “But a jedi must know to how to protect themselves.”

Ezra was a little confused, “But if I attack, I won’t need to think of defense?”

Kanan smiled as he shook his head, “That’s your old way of thinking, now you’re here, training the right way.”

Ezra took a deep breath before he nodded his head.

Kanan then stood next to Ezra, “Do As I do, Stance One”

Kanan looked down and saw Ezra doing exactly what Kanan was doing.

Kanan then had Ezra form stance one, but saw that when Ezra lunged the saber, it was quick and aggressive.

“Stance three,” Kanan finally said, Ezra drawing back the sword as quickly as he could.

Kanan saw this and worried. Ezra had a lightsaber, and seemed to have already developed an aggressive way with it. No doubt thanks to the Inquisitors. The last thing   
Kanan wanted to do was have Ezra hurt himself on his first day of training.

“Ezra,” Kanan spoke up, “I’m gonna get some wooden swords, might be safer with you new at this and all.”

Ezra thought about it for a moment and smiled as he nodded. Kanan then went back to the Ghost to get the wooden swords.

As Kanan made his way to the Ghost, Ezra began to worry, had he done something wrong. Why did Kanan think he couldn’t handle the real saber? He had done it many time before. Ezra was worried he did something wrong, was Kanan taking the saber from him to use it to punish him later? The child figured that the best plan would be to go all out for the rest of training, even if it made him exhausted. Better exhausted than a saber on his back, anything but that.

Soon enough, Kanan returned with the wooden swords. As Ezra was handed his, he couldn’t help but recall his earlier childhood where he would play with a similar object. How stupid he had been, after his close contact with the sabers a part of him wanted to throw them all away and never hold a saber in his hand again. Quickly Ezra brushed the thought from his mind and focused on making Kanan proud.

Kanan then turned to Ezra, “Now in a duel, the basics guide you when need be to fight. As long as you remember the basics, fighting will come easy.

Ezra again nodded, determined to show Kanan what he had learned. Ezra just hoped the teaching he had received from the Inquisitor’s would be enough to satisfied Kanan.

“Today we will just ot the basic steps in a form. Just like the stance I should you, but this time with ever stance, keep moving one step forward. Understand?”

Ezra nodded.

Kanan got his wooden sword out, holding it in first position; Ezra followed suit.

Slowly Kanan backed up, allowing Ezra to move forward, “One, two three,”

Kanan smiled as Ezra did as he showed the boy, “Good”

“Okay now just a little faster.”

Kanan was prepared for Ezra to go faster, but didn’t expect the strike’s to get more intense. Kanan was able to block the wooden swords attack, but that only made   
Ezra attack even more fierce. Attack after attack came with greater speed, ‘deadly hits’ and precise blows fell over him and he was hard pressed to keep up. Then was when he saw Ezra, and the look of not determination to practice, but fear.”

Kanan was distracted by this and wanted to find out why and took his hand a bit down, “Ezra hold-,”

But Ezra didn’t listen, and sent a hard blow to where Kanan’s sword was supposed to be, but now had Kanan’s hand. Ezra hit Kanan;s so hard that it not only broke the stick, but cut Kanan’s knuckles.

“Ach!” Kanan shriek in pain.

Ezra realized his mistake too quickly and dropped the remains of his weapon, clasping his hands over his mouth.”

“Kanan!” Ezra exclaimed as he shook in terror, “I’m so sorry….I…I … please don’t burn me”

Kanan saw the kid about to hyperventilate, he held his knuckle as he assured the kid.

“Easy Ezra. It’s okay, it’s just a cut. This is why I didn’t want to use saber’s. That would be much too dangerous. Didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Ezra looked up shocked, “I thought you thought I wasn’t ready for it; that you would use it to burn me and that was why you took it away. I have trained with sabers many times before. The Inquisitor’s said it was important when … well you know I was supposed to go out and hunt Jedi when I was finished with my education. That’s why I got more focused, so you wouldn’t get mad. Please don’t hit me!” 

Kanan shook his head, all though he had a dark expression on his face. “Not at all kid. I just know that training accidents happen. Hence this and no I will not hit you or burn you, ever. Kid how much were you trained that way?” Kanan asked.

“A lot, it wasn’t so much in the beginning but as time went on it was more and more, they taught me all 7 forms but there was put extra time into Vaapad. They wanted me to use it along with the dark side” Ezra said.

Kanan winced at this, Vaapad was the most aggressive and unpredictable of the forms, few jedi mastered it. Master Windu had been one of few that had mastered the forms and he had learned it to his student Bilaba. Bilaba never got long enough in his training to show it to him but the thought of that one or more of the Inquisitor’s knew sent shiver down his spine and fueled the question of which one. From the little he had been told that form was more a state of mind than a technic. A person would use the speed of preciousness of a Jedi but rely on the love of fight and bloodshed from the Sith making it a dangerous and deadly form.

Ezra hung his head, “I’m really sorry Kanan. I was scared that you would burn me if it didn’t look like I was working hard.”

Kanan placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “dont be. you didn’t intend to hurt me. You just got a little too… serious about training.”

Ezra then muttered, “I just wanted to make you proud. 

Kanan couldn’t help but to smile, “I’m already proud of you.”

This earned a weak smile from Ezra. Yet Kanan could not stop wondering what had went down between Ezra and the Inquisitor since Ezra kept begging not to be burned and his fear for lightsabers.

“Ezra did the Grand Inquisitor burn you with his lightsaber?” Kanan asked gently.

Ezra shivered and nodded with his eyes full of pain.

“Not a lot but when he was really, really mad at me he would burn my skin with it. Most of the times I would just get beaten and starved but if I got him really mad at me he would burn me. Like when I defied Tarkin by running out of the meeting or when he spend all day training me and then I told him I didn’t want to be an Inquisitor” Ezra said and shivered.

Kanan gently hugged Ezra until he relaxed.

Kanna then said, “let’s get this bandaged up, and I will teach you how not to loose focus.

Ezra nodded and smiled in agreement.

After Kanan got the bandage on his hand, they prepared to resume training.

“Master?” Ezra asked him.

“Yes kid?” Kanan blinked but then smiled, it would take some getting used to being called master.

“Will you be teaching me in manipulation of people and their feelings?” Ezra asked worried.

“Why would you ask me that?” Kanan said as his worries rose.

“The Seventh Sister said it was important when she taught me” Ezra said and shivered.

“I won’t Ezra, promise,” Kanan vowed.

Ezra smiled weakly seamingly relieved.

“Good I hated that, she wanted me to use it to hurt people. … Sometimes I did it to the officer but it wasn’t pleasant” Ezra said.

“Well here we don’t do these kind of things” Kanan said.

Ezra smiled and the rest of the training went well, Ezra learned that he needed to take his mind and thing’s slow. Kanan smiled at how Ezra how coming along. The two were so focused on their training that they did not see Ahsoka, smiling at how far the two had come in not only their Jedi way, but their own bond.

SWR

As the time passed Kanan couldn’t help but to beam at Ezra’s progress. Already his form was more direct and not as fierce as it had been. Kanan wished he could keep going when he heard an annoying voice,”

“Hello there,” greeted Rex as he approached the two, seeming to keep his eyebrows furrowed in seriousness.

Ezra waved eagerly at the man, while Kana rolled his eyes. Kanan couldn’t help but see an irritated look on Rex’s face. Despite his best intentions, Kanan couldn’t help but enjoy Rex’s annoyance.

“Hi Rex,” Ezra greeted, “Look what Kanan is teaching me.”

Ezra then showed Rex the fighting stances Kanan just showed him. Regardless of the clone’s frustration, Rex did smile at how well Ezra displayed his newly learned stances. It was rare for him to see the boy so happy, but when it happened it made the old clone sure that working for the rebellion worth it. Now if only Kanan would him get some more time with the boy it would be perfect but it seemed like the jedi tried to keep him away from Ezra as much as possible.

“What do you want?” Kanan asked, rather annoyed himself.

“Ezra has target training with me today, Remember? Hera and Ahsoka talked to us about it.”

Kanan shrugged his shoulders, “Great, you can have him when were done.”

“You were supposed to be done two hours ago,” Rex debated.

Kanan didn’t look shocked, or apologetic; in fact he looked rather nonchalant, “Huh, must of lost track of time.” Kanan tried to look innocent, but Rex knew better. Good chance the Jedi thought a clone would corrupt the boy

“Right,” Rex replied sarcastically, “Well try to do better about keeping track of time. Isn’t that like lesson one for Jedi training?”

This hurt a sensitive spot for Kanan, “Maybe that’s the clone strict way of thinking, but Jedi are more ‘human’.”

The two men stared at each other with hatred; Ezra could easily sense the tension between the two. Ezra wanted to walk away from it, but saw Rex take a calming breath.

Rex then turned to Ezra and smiled, “Ready to learn how to shoot like a noble clone soldier.”

Ezra looked up at Kanan with worry.

“It’s okay,” Kanan assured the kid before giving Rex the stink eyes, “Just try not to let it all get too much to your head.”

Ezra nodded as he went with Rex. Ezra though saw the two continue to give off negative vibes for the other. Ezra wished he could fix i, but knew when not to interfere. The last time the Inquisitor’s had an argument over him he had ended up with double training due to their disagreement. Better to hope they just sought it out between them, if they ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn’t it cute how kanan trains a traumatized Ezra!! Hopefully Kanan's teachings stick for later on.


	21. Eyes on the target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we had Jedi training with kanan. Now it’s Rex’s turn to take over Ezra’s training? How will that go?

Ezra followed Rex as he took him to the shooting range, though the boy was a bit tired. However, Ezra was excited to train with Rex, so he suppressed his tiredness. Besides, Kallus and the Inquisitor’s had told him it was a sign of weakness to be tired and smacked the child if he had displayed signs of exhaustion. Sometimes that spot on his head still seemed sore. Ezra hoped that Rex and Zeb would be more lenient in their teaching like Kanan was. Ezra sensed Rex emotions and even though they were mingled with irritation and frustration they were generally happy and eager, which made Ezra relax. 

“Hey Ezra, good to see you” Zeb said and he smiled to him.

“Hey Zeb” Ezra greeted back cheerfully.

“I was thinking we could start to learn some basic safety procedures before we start shooting. I know it will be a little boring, but is important if we want to avoid unnecessary accidents” Zeb said.

Ezra nodded, that was what Kallus had taught him too when they had went over different blaster’s. 

With that, Zeb started going over different safety features on the blaster, plus making note of what not to do with blasters (apparently Zeb heard of one soldier who used his to scratch his back and it didn’t end well. They guy had been demanded bed rest for a month). Ezra made sure to listen even though he already knew most of what the Lasat was explaining.

“Any questions Ezra?” Zeb asked.

Ezra shook his head.

“Now, try holding it, but careful when taking it out,” Zeb said and handed him the blaster.

As soon as Ezra got it he secured the weapon and put it in the holster like he was instructed to do when he had been with the Empire. Now that he had demonstrated he could do that he took it out of the holster and prepared for the permission to shoot. Ezra looked up only to find Rex and Zeb looking at him.

“Pretty good for for a beginner” Rex praised in pleasant surprise

Ezra was now very confused, what was he a beginner at?

“What do you mean?” he asked for clarity.

As Rex began to look down, Ezra flinched out of old habit from when he asked about something without permission with the Empire, but relaxed when he wasn’t hit upside the head.

“Easy kid it’s okay. It is just that Rex and I are surprised; most people lose their grip when they just hold the blaster for the first time,” Zeb said.

“It’s not my first time holding a blaster.” Ezra stated as he realized why the men seemed so shocked with his abilities.

Rex and Zeb looked at each other.

“You have done this before?” Rex asked.

Ezra nodded his head as he explained, “Kallus was in charge of the ‘military part’ of my training, so he spent quite a bit of time training in different shooting weapons. I didn’t want to learn at first until he threatened to use me for targeting if I would not start following his orders.”

Both Rex and Zeb got quite angry at this; which Ezra could easily tell by their fist clenching. The two quickly calmed down and got back to business.

“Well in that case can you show us how you shoot by aiming for those target points over there” Rex asked and pointed towards a practice target.

Ezra relaxed a little, it was nice to do something that was familiar and at least knew he was capable of doing, even if it brought back unpleasant memories. Ezra nodded and stepped up so he could be aligned with the target, placed his feet in the right position and aimed. Ezra fired at the other target on the high ground before he secured the blaster. Ezra turned to see the men stunned, and the child couldn’t help but to grin at their amazed reaction.

“Ezra, those were both bullseye,” Rex praised before he question, “How did you get so precise?”Ezra nodded.

“Kallus would get mad if i didn’t hit the targets perfectly, so he would not let me sleep before I had hit the targets perfectly. Every day when the Inquisitor’s was done with their training Kallus would take me out and train me until I could barely keep my eyes open. It was why I was too tired to keep awake when they held their monthly meeting a few times,” Ezra mentioned.

Both Rex and Zeb could not hold back their anger and both of mumbled come colorful words about Kallus and Inquisitor; words that should not of been said in front of Ezra. The boy looked down at the awkward situation.

“Sorry kid, it isn’t you, just what you went through” Zeb clarified.

Ezra nodded but did not look happy.

“I know” Ezra mumbled.

“Well then let us test you with different weapons” Rex said.

The training continued and Rex and Zeb quickly found Ezra was a master shooter with most blaster types. Ezra didn’t a miss a single target. Even though he struggled carry the bigger weapons, he still found a way to shoot them. Zeb even handed Ezra a throwing knife which the boy also handled with ease, all this put Zeb’s nerves on edge. What had those bastards been thinking? They had trained a child to be a killer, what kind of sick people would do such a horrid deed. Ezra was a child, yet they had tried to destroy that part of him to make him a soldier instead, it was chilling and terrifying to think about.

“Well done kid” Rex said after another successful round.

“Thanks” Ezra replied, happy with the praise.

Rex then thought of something, “Ezra it just occurred to me; if you had access to blasters and such why didn’t you use them to escape?” Rex speculated.

Ezra looked downwards and started to shake in terror as he began to pale at the memories of before the crew.

Zeb had known Ezra long enough to know that it meant something bad had happened to the boy. Six months with them and Ezra would still surprise them with new stories of how he was tormented at the hands of the Empire. Had those bastards even stopped and considered he was just a child? Apparently not by the looks of things. It made Zeb want to hit something, but calmed his anger to help the young specter.

“It’s okay kid” Zeb said and patted the boy on the back, he knew the boy would talk when he was ready.

It took a couple of minutes before Ezra calmed down enough to tell them.

“They always made sure I wouldn’t think about trying to escape, so every time I was allowed near blasters or lightsabers, we trained in a secure with a locked door and troopers standing guard outside. Since they didn’t want me to try and make a run with a weapon they put an electric collar on me to use if I tried to make a run for it,” Ezra stuttered, shuttering at the memory of that cold contraption around his neck.

“They used it on you, didn’t they?” Zeb asked gently, horiffed that such a device was used on someone so small.

Ezra had tears in his eyes as he nodded.

“Twice; once as a demonstration to show me how it felt if i tried to escape; it felt like my body was burning. The second time was when I tried to escape, when the guards switched shift. I almost made it but the Seventh Sister caught up to me and she… she enjoyed doing it” Ezra whispered as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

Zeb felt anger boil in him and Rex looked really pissed; that was when Ezra asked.

“Zeb?” Ezra whispered while holding himself in distress.

“Yes Ezra” Zeb said and was not sure how much worse it could get.

“You're not gonna make me witness executions to prepare me for the day I have to do it myself, right?” Ezra asked in quiet panic at the idea .

“No kid, why would you even think that?” Zeb said confused while Rex walked around a bit uneasy.

“Because they took me along to some executions, some of them was shortly after they had a meeting about a rebel base. The rebels were offered a chance to tell   
about the rebellion and when they would not they were lined up and … and ….” Ezra couldn’t finish the horrid sentence as he sat on the ground so he could hold himself easier, “Kallus said I would be doing that when I had progressed a bit further in the training” Ezra said while shaking even worse.

Zeb felt sorry and angry for the small child. Zeb took a deep breath and sat down next to the child to lift him up into his lap to let the kid snuggle into him while crying. It was not really his thing, but the kid had grown on him since their first hug in the medical wing. It was safe to say we had grown quite fond of the kid, and wanted to do whatever he could to protect the child.

“It’s okay Ezra, we will never do that to you” Zeb said.

Ezra continued to cry and Zeb patted him so neither of them had realized that Rex had left. It took some time before Ezra calmed down.

“Kid I promise, we don’t do executions and we don’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. 

“I figured you had some exposure to weapons with...them. I just wanted to training you in this area so you could learn to protect yourself, and how to use it without hurting yourself,” Zeb explained.

Ezra just nodded and snuggled further into his hold.

“I don’t want to be an executioner but every time I told them that, they got mad at me. They said I had a glorious future ahead of me if I just did as they said and then they beat me for speaking out of turn,” Ezra mumbled.

“I am sorry you had to go through that especially so young but I also now you are a strong little one you can overcome this” Zeb said and ruffled his hair.

Ezra smiled weakly and leaned into Zeb which was rather proud of his ability to calm Ezra down. Zeb had never believed he would be interested in caring for a small human boy but now that he had started to look after Ezra he had really started to grow fond of the kid and the task. Even to the point where every time the child smiled he felt a warm glow inside him, something he had not felt since before the fall of Lassan.

“Okay what do you say we check out the last three blasters we have? We could make it a competition between you and me at hitting the target most precise” Zeb suggested, hoping to get a smile out of the boy.

Ezra smiled weakly, making Zeb happy, and got up only to find the shooting rang empty besides them.

“Where did Rex go?” Zeb questioned as he looked around.

Ezra shrugged his shoulder.

“I don’t know but he was rather angry when he left, there was something that bugged him when I talked about executions” Ezra said.

Zeb smiled to the boy, but the strange force mumbo jumbo had always put him a bit on edge. The fact that Kanan and Ezra could sense people's emotions had made him nervous. It seemed too much like magic in his eyes not to mention it made it harder to hold on to secrets. Even so he took his Bo rifle and prepared to shoot with Ezra. Zeb was happy that Ezra was not scared of training with him anymore.

SWR

After hearing what Ezra had gone through, Rex had to step away. The talk of torture and execution brought up painful memories himself. The clone trooper didn’t even want to imagine the trauma that was inflicted mentally on the child. 

Rex was quite fond of the kid. Like everyone else the child met, Rex found the boy to be tough as nails, but the sweetest thing (when it wasn’t hidden under a thick layer of fear). It broke Rex heart thinking that the Inquisitor had tried to destroy such a energetic and curious child. Ezra must have been a lively child before all this but now he was easy to scare because the Inquisitor’s had partly succeeded at making the boy a soldier … just like himself. Rex loved telling Ezra all about his heroics in the clone wars. Ezra also was fond of watching Rex spare (as long as Kanan didn’t know).

Rex knew the kid wasn’t stupid, and quickly realized how the two men did not get along. It wasn’t Rex fault though; Kanan was just being a stubborn nerf herder. Kanan needed to let go of what happened.

Rex than sulked, if only he could take his own advice. If only the kid could forget the past. But like Rex said, the past was hard to forget; especially one with such turmoil

flashback

Rex saw them, his brothers in arms on the ground. All with blaster holes in them, blood seeping from their bodies as they laid lifeless. it made rex want to throw up, his stomach turning at what was done to his men. It was personal cause Rex couldn’t help but think of ‘if the roles were reverse’. They had attacked not only their own soldiers, but their brothers. The enemy was supposed to be clear, but now Rex couldn’t figure out who to trust. Rex knew that Jesse and Fives meant well, but now they had to pay the price of loosing their own men. Rex was frustrated by the false information that cost them so many lives. They couldn’t lose two more. Rex tried to reason with Krell that the two soldiers were just trying to help them. Krell though would not hear of it, and it made Rex’s blood boil in frustration.

When Krell ordered the execution of them, Rex was horrified. Rex knew of clones who had betrayed them before, but that was when they were driven by greed. Jesse and Fives only meant to help the cause; did they need to be punished for trying to something they thought was right. 

As Rex saw them stand, ready to be executed, Rex knew this was wrong, he couldn’t. It was like he was shooting himself. Was his duty to the war more important than his loyalty his own kind. When Rex held the gun up them...he just couldn’t. Rex and the other’s missed.

When Rex found out the truth about Krell, he was sickened how his men were wasted away for no just cause; and if Rex had aimed the trigger right….

END OF FLASHBACK

“NO!” Rex shouted inside his head, shutting his eyes as he called the horror he recalled.

Rex didn’t even see where he was going when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry about that,” Rex apologized as he regained his composure. As Rex looked up, his annoyance level went up.

Kanan gave Rex the death stare as he too stood up,

“Watch where you’re going!”

Rex rolled his eyes, “What part of ‘sorry’ don’t you understand?”

Kanan then changed subjects, “What are you doing here anyways? Weren’t you just complaining about not having enough time to train Ezra.”

Rex then forgot to be frustrated as the man recalled why he was so lost in thought.

“We were training, but something came up and i needed to step away. Zeb is training him now. Kid is actually a sharp shooter, a natural.”

Kanan moved uneasily at hearing that, he had feared it might have been part of the boys privies training but that did not mean he liked it.

Kanan saw the look on Rex face, and had to know, “So what brought a ‘tough clone’ down in the rut?”

Rex, knowing Kanan should know told him; all about what Ezra told Zeb and him about what he witness and went through under the Empire. Rex didn’t even see how   
Kanan hands clenched in anger, he was too lost in his anger.

“Those…” Kanan began to seath in anger

“Bastards!” The two men exclaimed in angered unison. The two men were shocked by it. It seems they had finally found anything in common; their protectiveness for Ezra.

Rex couldn’t help but to chuckle while Kanan just stood there shocked; they didn’t even realize two beings laughing behind them. It took several moments to turn to see that Zeb and Ezra were laughing at the situation.

Hera isn’t gonna like that you swore in front of Ezra...again.” Zeb chuckled as he regained his composure.

“What are you two doing here?” Rex asked.

“Ezra and I decided to have a shooting contest. Kid wiped the floors with me. So we came to check on you guys” Zeb told.

Ezra smiled weakly but pain was in his eye before he eyed them.

“It’s nice that you two were getting along for a bit.” Ezra mentioned.

This caused both men to look away awkwardly before Kanan changed topic.

“Come on, we have meeting to get to.” With that, the boy’s headed into the conference room to discuss some rebel tactics. Though Kanan couldn’t help but to   
appreciate that Rex was just as protective of Ezra as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi training and rebel training going all all around what else can ezra learn? Is it all too much for one so young? Next week may have the answer


	22. Reassurance and scars on the Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Ezra let go of his past? It is not easy when he has been treated this way. Read and find out what happens next

Hera walked down to the common room for breakfast and found the whole crew sitting around the table. Hera smiled at the peaceful moment as she sat down to eat.  
Hera soon noticed that Ezra seemed tired as he yawned every time he thought no one was looking. Hera gazed towards Kanan who also had noticed the kid’s exhausting behavior as well.

“Ezra is everything okay?” Hera asked, looking towards the child with concern.

Ezra’s eyes widened as he looked at Hera and sent her a small smile.

“Fine” Ezra replied, though his eyes drooped as he spoke.

Kanan gazed at his padawan and Hera could tell he did not believe him either.

“Ezra you look exhausted,” Kanan pointed out before he gave the boy a gentle smile as he realized what was up with the boy, “Being tired wouldn’t happen to be from you staying out at the shooting range an hour past midnight?” Kanan asked gently.

That made the whole crew look down at the child in shock, as that was way too long for the boy to be up.

“Kid, why are you working so hard? I told you to call it at night long before that. If you wanted to stay out longer I would of watched so you wouldn’t over work yourself” Zeb added with worry.

Ezra meerley shrugged his shoulders unsurely.

“Ezra you need sleep at night, it’s not a debate” Sabine said.

Ezra hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry” Ezra mumbled.

“Oh hun, you don’t have to apologize. It is just we worry about you” Hera assured Ezra.

“Well… it is just … difficult not to ... I was only allowed back to my cell by Kallus or the Inquisitor’s; and they wouldn’t let me back to the cell until i got my training forms done perfectly. I keep forgetting you guys actually like it when I sleep. So I stayed up because .. well, I guess it’s a habit that’s too hard to break.” Ezra told them with a pained expression.

“Oh Ezra we, just like to know that you are staying healthy by getting enough sleep” Hera said gently.

Ezra hung his head.

“I know, I am sorry.” Ezra admitted.

“Ezra, you don’t have to apologize all the time you know.” Kanan pointed out.

“So-,” Ezra caught himself before he came up with “Okay,” with a weak grin before he let out another loud yawn.

Hera rolled her eyes, “Come on, you're gonna take a little nap.” Hera ordered, though it was with a grin.

“But what about training?” Ezra asked.

“Oh no young one you are going to bed and that is final. There is nothing that can’t wait until you have rested” Hera said and looked at the crew, as if they dared to disagree.

“But if I get behind training then … the Grand Inquisitor got really mad if I fell behind” Ezra sounded panicked over the idea.

The crew noticed that Ezra was rubbing his left shoulder like he was in pain and Kanan’s gaze turned dark for a short moment.

“Hun we are not the Empire we won’t punish you for missing a day” Hera soothed.

Ezra wanted to argue but was so tired that he just nodded his head instead. Hera was up and scooping him away from the table. Ezra was to heavy for her to carry, after almost 7 months with them the boy was not as skinny as he had been, (All though he was still to thin for there liking, despite they feed him as often as the could). Hera supported him as she lead him to his bed. The whole way to the cabin, Ezra was leaning his head into Hera’s side as they entered the room and Hera brought him to his bed.

“Ezra you need to crawl up to your bunk hun. I can’t lift you alone” Hera explained gently.

Ezra opened his eyes a little more and crawled up and under the blankets with Hera tucking him in. Hera gently stroke Ezra’s head as he looked at her with a slightly sad expression in his eyes.

“Ezra is something wrong?” Hera asked.

“You remind me of … of ….” Ezra mumbled.

“Of who hun?” Hera asked.

“My mother … she would do these things when I was little” Ezra admitted as tears almost fell.

“Oh hun I know I can’t replace your mother, but I hope you can find some happiness with us; with me.” Hera pleased gently, almost like a little prayer

“It actually helps when you are around; because it feel like I have a mother again” Ezra said.

Hera looked at Ezra stunned but beamed with pride over the admission.

“Well I am happy to hear that Ezra; now get some sleep,” Hera said and prepared to leave only to feel a small hand holding on to her arm.

“Hun is something wrong?” Hera asked and turned back to Ezra.

“Will … will you stay with me a little longer?” Ezra begged.

Hera heart swelled at the request, this was the first time Ezra had specifically asked for anyone besides Kanan. Hera was not about to turn down Ezra, especially for something so small. Yet it seemed like the kid thought he had asked for much more than he was allowed. Ezra started to shiver a bit and let go and looked down like he regretted asking her.

“Of course I will Ezra” Hera said and crawled the latter in order to join him.

When she joined him Ezra snuggled up to her and she put his head in her lap while stroking him. Hera could see that Ezra was fighting the sleep.

“Sleep hun we will be there for you when you wake up” Hera said.

“Thank you Hera” Ezra said.

Hera leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead before she slowly started to sing an old lullaby in her native language. It seemed to work as Ezra finally started to drift to sleep. Even so, Hera kept going until she was absolutely sure that Ezra was a sleep before she placed his head on the pillow and climbed down. All the way out the door she had a huge smile on her face and her chest and heart was filled with a warm glow.

SWR

Hera came into the common room and all looked at her.

“Ezra’s asleep finally” Hera told them.

They all smiled and relaxed. Kanan looked in the direction of Ezra and Zeb room and smiled, chuckling lightly.

“What?” Hera pondered.

Kanan shook his head, “Nothing, just nice to see Ezra adjusting to being with us so well. I can sense his emotions and he is happy”

Hera smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. For such a young kid, it’s amazing how much he has helped the crew on missions and with the rebellion. But it is more than that, he is also a light in our life I could not imagine our lives without him. I still can’t believe that the Grand Inquisitor tried to ruin that; he is such a sweet boy. Yet all they saw was a chance to grab power and convert him into a soldier I don’t get why they are doing such things”

“For them he is just a tool Hera, they don’t care about who’s destroyed in the process, just the results” Kanan said darkly while rubbing his back in old memories, Hera gently squishing his shoulder to support him.

“Still he could not even sleep, he was scared we would be punish him for resting and for falling behind in practice” Hera said sadly.

“I suspect he has been caught in the crossfire at some point when there was a fight between the Inquisitor’s. That is not a pleasant to be in the middle of Inquisitors fighting” Kanan stated as his voice became lower, almost like despair weighed it down.

Hera glanced at him.

“You have ended up there as well haven’t you?” Hera asked.

Kanan’s eye flickered, his mind recalling how they had fought over what torture would be most efficient on him as the test subject when they wanted to demonstrate for others. Kanan had nearly not survived as they had left him bleeding and chained on the floor walking out to continue their argument elsewhere.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I‘ve done enough talking with Ahsoka” Kanan said.

“Kanan I know you have but you can still talk to us about it too. You don’t have to shield us, we know how cruel the empire can be” Hera protested.

“Hera trust me, you will be better not knowing” Kanan said.

“We can take it” Hera protested.

“I know but there is no need” Kanan said clearly not willing to give in.

Hera, knowing she was losing the battle then looked around, and noticed a colorful absence.

“Where did Sabine go?

“Said she needed to paint something, head to her room,” Zeb commented.

Hera nodded.

“Well I need some updates on the Phantom and the other rebels have told us they will bring in some supplies later. They need to go through it and have asked if we can help” Hera said.

Kanan and Zeb nodded that they understood, even so Zeb sighed.

“Something wrong Zeb?” Hera asked even though she had an idea what it was.

“Well it is just … I wish it was us out there instead of hiding on this planet” Zeb said.

To her surprise it was Kanan who replied.

“We both wish so Zeb but I don’t want Ezra near The Grand Inquisitor. When I had my vision he looked ready to kill anyone when we last escaped. I shudder to think what that bastard would do to Ezra... or to me.” Kanan reluctantly admitted.

“Sorry boss,” Zeb said.

Kanan looked at Zeb full of sympathy.

“It is not your fault Zeb none of it is. I understand your frustration, but as a warrior you also understand the importance of waiting for the right moment” Kanan said.

Zeb sighted and nodded while Hera smiled warmly to Kanan and tried to give Zeb a reassuring nod that they would get back in the game at some point. They all   
dispersed to make their assignments.

SWR

Hera was looking at some things on the Ghost when she heard the most blood chilling scream she had ever heard. Her body froze for a second before she sprinted towards the sound. Hera could hear that she was not the only one on the ship running towards Zeb and Ezra’s room. Kanan was already at the door racing in as Hera was close behind and what she found shattered her heart.

Ezra was laying on his bed tossing and turning while sobbing and crying out in his slumber

“Please no, please don’t, don’t hurt them!” cried Ezra.

Kanan was already at the bed trying to shake Ezra awake but it only seemed to make it worse.

“Please, please don’t hurt them. I’ll do anything! I … no I … NO” Ezra screamed while curling into a ball and cried.

Kanan scooped Ezra into his arms and closed his eyes. Normally the crew would tease Kanan when he showed his soft side, but in such a stressful moment, comedy was not on anyone’s mind. They all waited for Kanan to finish before Ezra finally opened his eyes. Ezra’s breath was pieced and he looked in wild panic which shattered Hera’s heart even more. 

Hera had hoped they were passed this, but it seemed she had been mistaken. Ezra was clinging on to Kanan like his life depended on it will crying and shaking uncontrollably.

“Hun take a deep breath and try to calm down. You are safe, with us on the Ghost. Ezra sshh, try to relax” Hera tried to comfort the child.

Ezra slowly started to calm down and still clinging to Kanan while tears ran down his cheeks. Kanan wrapped his arms around the boy trying to comfort him while Hera patted the boy on his back. It took some time before Ezra fully awoke and registered where he truly was.

“Ezra, what was this nightmare about?” Kanan asked gently. 

Ezra looked at him with fresh tears in his eyes starting to fall.

“Easy Ezra take your time and remember we are right here” Kanan soothed.

It took some time before Ezra finally whispered ‘Inquisitor’ with a trembling voice.

All faces fell when Ezra said that. For a time it had seemed like Ezra had stopped being plagued by nightmares. Now they were not so sure anymore that he had put it behind him.

“I was on the streets, and I was little, I know because I was wearing a sweater that I outgrew when I was alone. I tried to find you guys, but then...I saw him! I saw the Grand Inquisitor, and he was hurting Kanan and… and my parents were there too. when I tried to protest he … he … he killed them, he killed Kanan…. and then...” Ezra whispered and shivered.

“It's okay Ezra it was just a bad dream. I am alright, right here and the same with the crew. The Inquisitor is not here, we are hiding so he can't find us that is why we stay here” Kanan explained to calm Ezra.

Kanan held him close and the rest of the crew moved closer to try and calm him down. The crew emerged in a group hug trying to comfort their smallest member.   
Slowly Ezra sobbing stopped and his breathing slowed down.

“There there; it was just a nightmare” Kanan said.

Ezra sobbing had stopped, but he did not look like one who would go back to sleep anytime soon.

“Hun would you like to help me give the Ghost a diagnostics run,” Hera asked Ezra.

Ezra’s eyes became wide and a small smile showed on his face as he nodded.

“Tell you what, why don’t you go freshen yourself and then you join me in ten minutes in the cockpit” Hera said gently.

Slowly they all moved away giving Ezra some space and he left the room. The crew just stared at each other.

“I had hoped that he would stop having those awful nightmares” Hera said in a low and sad voice.

“I think we all had hoped he was passed that state but I am worried. I can feel something else besides the nightmare is bugging him, but I can’t tell what” Kanan said darkly.

They all looked worried at their leader.

“Any ideas?” Sabine asked worried.

“I am not sure but something is nagging him his emotions is clearly colored by this and that is when he is open to the dark side” Kanan said.

“Well then we will just have to help him and make sure things are going good” Zeb said.

They all nodded in agreement to that.

“I better go and check on him I am not sure he is as okay as he wants us to believe Kanan said and left.

Hera looked at the two other crew members who was just as worried as she.

“Will the poor boy ever relax and be a child like he should be?” Zeb asked heavily.

“We will do our best but we might never give him a completely normal childhood. The things he has been through will stay with him forever and define him” Hera said   
in a sad and low voice.

“Yes but he can overcome it and we will help him do so” Sabine said.

They all nodded and that leaving to join Kanan and Ezra.

SWR

Hera walked into the cockpit and waited for Ezra but after 10 minutes he had not arrived. Hera slightly worried as she checked the clock … 12 minutes … 15 … 20 … first 30 minutes after Ezra woke up, did he come in carried by Kanan who kept relaxing him.  
“Hun are you okay?” Hera asked even more worried.

Ezra nodded as he was placed on the ground with an assuring hand from Kanan rubbing his back.

“I am sure you will love a fly lecture with Hera she is the best pilot in the rebellion” Kanan encouraged.

Hera smiled at the praise and looked at Ezra who looked full of doubt and worries.

“Will …” Ezra began but did not seem to be able to finish the sentence.

“Will what?” Kanan asked.

“We won’t fly near the Inquisitor?” Ezra whispered full of fear.

“Oh hun we won’t be flying anywhere besides a small trip around the base. We can’t right now as we are to stay here to make sure the Inquisitor doesn’t find us. Even so I thought you would like to learn how everything works” Hera said.

Ezra brightened up at that and nodded.

“Well then sit in the co pilot seat and I will show you” Hera said.

Before Ezra could say any more the doors opened and Chopper rolled in. Ezra looked worried at the droid but did not move away much to Kanan and Hera’s happiness.They had used time with Ezra trying to learn him that not all droids was evil and cruel so they were glad that Ezra did not freak over Chopper.

“Hi Chopper” Ezra said carefully as Kanan gently stroke him.

The droid happily beeped a return. Ezra looked at Chopper. 

“So you will help with the flying lesson?” Ezra asked quietly.

Chopper beeped confirming.

“Thank you” Ezra said softly.

Chopper beeped back and Kanan suspected that the droids was behaving due to the amount of threats Hera made to it if he ever dared to do something to Ezra or near him. As Kanan left Hera started explaining how you controlled and flew and how the different parts worked with Chopper beeping additional information. Much to Hera’s delight Ezra took it all in and even seemed to warm up to Chopper who was very well behaved. It was some time into the lecture when Ezra looked up.

“It is really nice to learn all this but you don't teach me all this to fly over and bomb things?” Ezra said looking unsure.

“Oh hun no why would you even ask that?” Hera asked dreading the answer.

“They did. They let me see as a TIE flew over and destroyed what some homeless people had made to protect themselves for the cold. They said it was because it was a place the Empire had bought and they would not accept sloppy people who couldn't even get a job. Kallus made me look from the sideline as they would not allow me to fly afraid I would flee. It was one of the few times I was allowed outside the base,” Ezra said.

“I wish you had never had to experience all these things but rest assured we would never force that on someone. We are trying to be better than the Empire” Hera said.

Ezra smiled weakly to her.

“Well since you mentioned the guns why don’t I show you how they work. I am sure Chopper would love to fire a shoot out in the empty space just to show you” Hera said.

Chopper sent several happy beps out in the room and for once Ezra looked at him without fears. Hera offered her hand which he happy took and followed her out with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t that a sweet chapter. And there is another sweet one next week. Please leave a comment


	23. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra seemed down over something in the last chapter. What could he be hiding? Read and find out.

Late in the week one morning, Kanan was in the cockpit of the Ghost as he got the holo-image up. Kanan kept pacing the floor in anxiousness before the image took form. Kanan was delighted when he saw Mr. Sumar on the holo projector. For the last three days Ezra had been on the verge of falling into a deep depression. They boy had been plagued with nightmares, yet refused to tell the crew what they were about. These nightmares seemed to cause Ezra to lose his appetite for Hera told to Kanan that the boy barely ate what was given to him. A clear sign something was wrong, Ezra always ate when food was offered to him.

Every time Kanan sensed Ezra’s presence, his emotions were filled with pain and sadness. Kanan knew that something must be going on to cause such a behavior, but Ezra would not say what was wrong. The crew all tried their own attempts to cheer Ezra up; from treats to suggesting games; but they all ended in vane with Ezra politely rejecting them all. Kanan had even noticed small tears formed in Ezra’s eyes when the kid thought no one was there to see. Ezra was still not comfortable with many people seeing him cry, it had come from his time with the Inquisitor’s. It was in pure desperation Kanan had asked for a secure line to contact Sumar; hoping the Bridger’s old friend could explain what was wrong since he had known Ezra longer.

“Morad, it’s good to see you.” Kanan greeted happily.

“Same here Kanan.” Sumar greeted.

After the incident with Kallus on Lothal, the rebellion helped relocate Mr. Sumar and his wife to a secure rebel base in southern Lothal.

Sumar continued, “I was relieved to finally get a hold of you. I was hoping you knew where Ezra was so I could have a message sent to him.”

Kanan was confused and asked, “I thought you knew?”

“Knew what?” Sumar questioned, becoming just.

Kanan then explained everything; from Ezra being taken in by the crew, to Kanan training him, and even how the crew was helping him with his past trauma.  
Sumar smiled appreciatively, “Thank you. I wish I...” the man seemed choked up with how the crew had helped the boy so much. “I cannot thank you enough for helping him.”

Kanan smiled at the man’s gratitude as he nodded, “I must to admit, kid is quite the addition to the crew. We all have become quite fond of Ezra.” Kanan then got lost for a moment in his thoughts about all the good times with the child. Kanan then recalled wat Sumar had said.

“So what’s the message? Ezra has been sleeping in lately, I can tell him when he wakes up.”

Sumar chuckled as he stated, “I just wanted to wish Ezra a happy birthday. It’s not every day a boy turns twelve.”

Kanan’s mind went blank, as did his face when Sumar realized the reality.

“Ezra didn’t tell you today was his birthday, did he?” Sumar asked solemnly.

Kanan shook his head. Now confusion had now turned to guilt and tread.

Sumar sighed, “That does not surprise me to be honest.”

Kanan was a little perplexed, “Why is that?”

Sumar explained, “Well having a birthday on Empire Day isn’t exactly the best day to celebrate one’s birth. Mira and Ephraim would always celebrate it the day before or after so it could be ‘Ezra’s day’. They made his birthdays special and joyful. But in recent years the day makes Ezra recall darker times. Not only is it was the day his parents were taken away from him three years ago, but also the same day Kallus captured him last year. It’s like that day is cursed for him.” Sumar said sadly. The man’s eyes were full of grief for his lost friends and the misfortune of the child.

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck from the tension, “That explains why he has been so down lately. Too many painful memories, literally.”

Sumar nodded his head that he understood, “I guess the day has been a painful for him the past few years. Partly because of my failure to take in the boy” The man’s eyes fell in shame at his own words 

Kanan shook his head before comforting him. “You taking him in would not have changed much. Instead you would have ended up arrested and Ezra would still had ended up in the hands of the Inquisitor’s”

Sumar did not seem too convinced. “I could at least had saved him from the streets. I looked all over the city for day’s when he first went missing, but could never find him. I thought the worst until I saw Kallus carrying the unconscious boy out of alley and tossed him into a transporter. I tried to catch up to them, but I just couldn’t.

“Seems like that kid is always having a bad day now that I think of it. I just hope this year will be different for Ezra.”

Kanan then smiled; because now the crew and him could fix what was going on with Ezra.

“This year will be different. Morad, I need you to tell me what Ezra likes for flavors and colors. This kid is in desperate need of a party.”

Sumar smiled at the determination in the man’s eyes.

SWR

While planning was taking place for a celebration, a young boy was too caught up in his depression to notice the world outside his darkened cabin. 

Ezra was curled up on his bed, sulking about the time of year his life was forever changed from a content existence, to a horrible nightmare. The worst part was not just the fact that Empire Day was the day where his parents were taken; it just seemed to be a day that always ended up causing Ezra pain. Small tears ran down his cheeks despite him trying to stop them. Kallus and the Inquisitor’s had always said it was a sign a weakness and even though the crew had assured him it was okay he could not help but to try and hide it. Ezra could not bring himself to tell the crew about his birthday. What could they do about such a horrible day.

‘Happy Birthday, your parents get taken away and you have to flee for dear life’, Ezra thought to himself, ‘Happy Birthday, you get to starve and freeze alone on the streets where you can cry yourself to sleep in a dark alley’. ‘Happy Birthday, you are captured by a rotten imperial who leads you to a worst beast you have ever known. To a place where you are trained and tormented mercilessly till the point where you will collapse from pure pain and exhaustion’. Today marked the beginning of when all the good thing’s in Ezra’s life began to be taken away from him. 

Ezra recalled a time where the date of his birth was a pure drag. Every year before this his parent had taken him to boring parades that his parents had said they had to go to; even though they seemed just bored as well. There they heard a lot of boring speeches about the ‘glory’ of the empire. Ezra hated having his birth occur on such a horrendous day, he felt at the time all they did was to tell how great they were. It was like he could not have his own birthday in piece ever, it was like his birthday was cursed. Ezra dreaded at what this year could possibly bring him on such a miserable day.

That was when Ezra had a horrible thought; what if something happened to the crew because it was his birthday? What if his birthday curse hurt those he cared about?  
Ezra then sat up in a panic. The boy was about to check on the crew when he heard something like a bang. 

Paranoid, Ezra raced out of his room; thinking of everything that could be happening to the crew. If the crew was hurt all because of his stupid birthday, how could he forgive himself? However; just as he was about to turn a corner he ran into some tall legs.

“Whoa Ezra, where’ the fire?’ Ahsoka asked jokingly as the boy ran into her.

“Fire!” Ezra exclaimed in a panic.

Ahsoka saw the panic in the boy and realized her mistake as she told him calmly, “Easy Ezra, there is no fire. It is a figure of speech; breath child.”

Ezra remembered the breathings exercise he was taught and calmed down his breathing.

Ahsoka then noticed the terrified look on Ezra’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Ezra shrugged as he regained his composure and muttered, “Just a little jumpy today.”

“Jumpy, or a little terrified?” Ahsoka speculated. Ezra looked up in shock as Ahsoka smiled as she replied smugly.

“I can use the Force too Ezra, and I sense you are scared about something. I can tell that your anxiety is not general, it’s specific to something in particular.”

Ezra looked away with shame, he wanted to curl up in a corner and disappear. Ahsoka viewed the far too small child and felt her heart reach out. Ezra clearly was having one of those days where he was scared and wanted to hide from the world, it was to be expected after all he had been through. Even so she wished he would start having fun and worry less and hopefully the party could help on that.

Ahsoka knelt down to his level, before assuring him in a gentle tone, “Ezra, if there is a problem, I would like it if you told me, so I can help however I can.”

Ezra sensed the scenserity in her tone, but pointed out, “I don’t think anyone can help me with today.”

Ahsoka smiled as she got an idea, “ How about we talk about this over lunch? I know where we can get some burgers.”

Ezra looked up eagerly, and his stomach growled at the mention of food. The Troguta and child chuckled as they made their way to the dining hall of the Phoenix squadron. Ahsoka took Ezra’s hand, relieved she could easily handle her role as distractor, while the other’s set everything up.

SWR

Once lunch was eaten, Ezra relaxed some and opened up to his friend. Ezra unveiled how it was not only Empire day, but his birthday, and and the day he lost his parents. However, he didn’t want to mention his capture, he knew that would only make Ahsoka mad; like everyone did when he talked about his capture. Ahsoka was already being so chill about what he had told her, almost like she knew. Then again with the Force, anything was possible in Ezra’s mind.

“So I’ve been scared about what this year will bring.” Ezra admitted as he finished his fries.

Ahsoka gently stroked his head and was rewarded with a small smile, which was the best best response she could hope for. Ezra was still guarded about close physical contact with the exception of Kanan; whom he would gladly crawl into his lap whenever he could get away with it. Whenever that happened Kanan beamed with pride at the child’s progress and happily let Ezra snuggle next to him. Even after a half a year it still amazed Ahsoka how close the two were. What amazed Ahsoka even more was how Ezra seemed to be both too old and too young at the same time. In some aspect Ezra had experienced things that many grown people had not, he was a warrior stuffed in a child's body. Yet his mind still belonged to that of a child. It twisted Ahsoka’s stomach into knots to think that such trauma was the result of those Inquisitor’s.

Ahsoka then pointed out with optimism, “This year is different though. This year you are safe with the Phoenix Squadron, and with the crew; people who care about you.”

“That’s why I’m more scared,” Ezra mentioned in panic, “What if something bad happens to them because of my ‘birthday curse’.’”

Ahsoka chuckled, “Ezra, I doubt that the day itself is cursed.”

Ezra pouted, “Then why does something always happen to me on this day?”

Ahsoka smiled weakly as she placed her gentle hand on the boy’s tensed shoulder’s,

“Ezra, you are not cursed, your birthday is not cursed. Bad things have happened to you because the Empire is full of assholes.”

Ezra chuckled at the comment, before something crossed his mind.

“Ahsoka, why does the Empire want me so badly? What did I do?”

Ahsoka sighted at this before she pointed out, “I’m afraid the list is long and complicated, and it began before you were even born.”

Ezra looked up in bewilderment as Ahsoka continued, 

“When the Empire wiped out the Jedi Order, they made it their mission to hunt down any survivors and force users to give them an option, join the Empire, or die. This knowledge of your abilities, and your impressionable age make you valuable to them. The Inquisitor’s need to pass on their teachings and training, and they seem to think you are their best option. Added to the fact that you are the son of rebel broadcasters, makes it so the Empire want their revenge for their rebellion. The best way to take revenge on your parent’s, is to hurt who they love.”

Ezra realized that meant he was the target of revenge for his parent’s actions. That was when he chuckled, “The Empire is going to get it when my parents realize that. My mom has a temper.”

Ahsoka laughed with Ezra at the this, but did not tell Ezra the dark truth. That it was very likely that his parents had been tortured with pictures and images of Ezra   
being beaten.

Ahsoka changed the subject back to his day not being cursed, “This year will be different. Because you are safe here; and you believe that, right?”

Ezra thought about how secure their location was before he nodded, “Yeah,”

Ahsoka continued, “You also know the crew is here for you right?”

Ezra smiled as he told her, “Yeah, they are the best. They always help me when I need them.”

“So it would be best to let them know what is wrong. After all, how can they help you if they don’t know what’s wrong.”

Ezra looked worried at her and Ahsoka gave him a gentle smile that made Ezra feel much at ease by the woman’s presence.

Ezra thought this over before he smiled, “You’re right, thank Ahsoka.”

Ashoka then saw her comlink light up, signalling her that it was time. Ahsoka knew this was perfect timing

“Let’s go back then. I’m sure they are wondering where I took you.”

Ezra and Ahsoka then headed back towards the Ghost. The child unaware of the pleasant surprise.

SWR

Aboard the Ghost in the common room, the normally simple area was decorated in colorful moving lights; a feat Sabine was eager to reveal. The holo-projectors were displaying an array of moving colors all around the room, it was like it was raining a rainbow. One wall in particular had a holo-display of the wild fields of Lothal; a manifestation that would make Ezra smile.

The Dejarik board was set up as was the holo-chess and even some sabacc cards. 

Hera then finished the most important part of the party (aside from the gifts); the cake.

“How does it look?” Hera asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

The other’s saw the chocolate cake with blue icing, with what appeared to be the Ghost on the cake.

Kanan chuckled with excitement with how things were shaping together, “Not bad Hera.”

Hera smiled, “I just baked and iced it. Thank Sabine for the Ghost pic.”

Rex and Sato suddenly came aboard the ship, followed with Wolf, Gregor, and other rebels who wanted to join in the celebration. The room was soon packed with guest, and presents for the youngest rebel. Kanan sent a glare after the clones before he sighed, he knew Ezra liked them very much and he assumed he could tolerate them for a single day for the boy’s sake.

Zeb then heard the comlink go off, “Ahsoka’s on her way with the kid,”

“Perfect timing, we are ready to surprise him” Kanan said, almost with a little too much excitement.

Hera eyes then bugged out at a realization, “Kanan wait, maybe shouting out of a dark room ‘surprise’ is not the best idea for a mentally scarred child,” Hera said.  
Kanan realized Hera’s point and started to think.

“Then what?” Kanan questioned.

“We could sing the birthday song when he sees us but I think as long as we don’t scare him, then he will be more than happy with the work we put into this.” Sabine   
piped in.

“I think you are right” Kanan agreed and commed to Ahsoka to tell her to give Ezra a head’s up and walked over and took his place next to Hera putting an arm around her and holding her close.

Hera put her head on his shoulder enjoying being able to be with Kanan and give Ezra an enjoyable surprise. The rest of the guest was grinning happy that Hera and Kanan finally have dropped the so called secret. Then they all heard two sets of footsteps.

SWR

Ezra followed Ahsoka, content with holding her hand and having his belly full, his mind was at ease that today would not be bad thank to Ahsoka’s assurance. Ahsoka had made him understand that this would be a different birthday. That he would be around people who cared about him, they would sit with him and he could snuggle into Kanan like the man would allowed him to when he was upset. Ezra loved everyone in the crew and the people in the Phoenix squadron but Kanan meant the most to him. Sitting in Kanan’s lap was something that made him feel secure, something he has not felt since he was nine, and Ezra was grateful for that.

Ahsoka gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they entered the Ghost and Ezra sensed something unusual. As he saw Ahsoka listen to her comm go off, Ezra sensed that there was more signatures than there should be, not only was there The crew’s, but there was also Sato, Rex along with others. Ezra wondered if they had another rebel meeting. Strange that they would having it here, but he assumed that there was a good reason.

Ahsoka placed the comm back on her belt before she knelt down in front of Ezra, “Now Ezra, I know you probably sense it, but i want to assure that everything is okay, In fact the reason so many people are here is to celebrate; celebrate you.

Ezra mouth dropped in surprise.

“Celebrate me? Why?” Ezra asked.

“Well it is your birthday right? Ahsoka said and grinned.

Ezra was now very confused, “Yeah,” he replied.

Ahsoka smiled, “Then what a better thing to celebrate than you?”

Ezra was shocked, he looked at the close; hesitant to see if what he thought was about to happen was true.

Ezra, after taking a deep breath, walked towards the door so it would open and what he saw, was awestrucking. 

There was the crew, and Sato, and Rex, and so many other people who were nice to him; all smiling at him. In the front was Kanan holding Hera close to him with Sabine to his left and Zeb to his right and Chopper between Sabine and Hera. The room was decorated in variety of colorful lights, and images of Lothal on one wall. There was was even games set up, and Ezra smelled a chocolate cake, which made his mouth run. Ezra heart began to fill with warm joy. Ezra almost laughed it the scene he saw, thinking it was all to good to be true.

“Happy Birthday Ezra,” Hera exclaimed as she hugged Ezra, “We hope we didn’t scare you.”

Ezra was surprised, “Why would you think that?”

Kanan came up and smile as he picked the boy up, “Well it’s just that you can be jumpy and we didn’t want to scare you,”

Ezra, sensing the genuine joy and happiness for him, beamed, “This is great! It looks so wonderful.” Ezra smiled, but sensed something wet down his face. Ezra   
whipped it away with his hand and saw to his surprise it was tears.

“Why am I crying? I’m happy.”

Rex then pointed out, “Those are tears of joy to kid.”

Sabine then decided to get the party started, “Come one Ezra,” she spoke up, “You and me, one on one in Dejarik.”

Ezra looked a little unsure and looked at Kanan which ruffled his hair and gave him an encouraging nod before he let Ezra come down. After the encouragement Ezra   
became stoked at the challenge, “You’re on!”

The two then started their game as the other party goers talked and laughed at the joyous party they were at. The rebels all started to realise that they all needed this; it wasn’t until the rebels were setting up the party had realised they all needed a break from being rebels and wanted by the Empire. Right now they were just friends celebrating an amazing kid who deserved to be just that; a kid. Rex and Kanan even made an effort to not be on each others nerves wanting to give Ezra a good time.  
Suddenly Hera pulled out the chess holopad from the pile of games and smiled.

“Oh chess; it has been ages since I played this game” Hera chuckled.

“Then why don’t you play against Sato. I am curious to see which of you would beat the other,” Kanan’s voiced, rousing up those around them in the room.

“Kanan please Sato would never ….” Hera began.

“Actually Captain Syndulla I am quite intrigued to see whom of the of us would win in a friendly round. I have heard you are quite the strategist on the fly,” Sato said   
before Hera could dismiss the idea.

Hera glared at Kanan for bring this up, but smiled at Sato’s flattery for her tactics. So, Hera sat down opposite Sato putting the pieces in places while several of the guest coming to watch including Ahsoka, Kanan, Zeb and Rex. It was rare to see the leaders of the rebellion going toe to toe with each other in a friendly game. Hera was playing white as Sato was black and opened with the classical move.

As the game moved on it was clear to everyone that both Hera and Sato were formidable in their forms of strategy. However that did not prevent the observers from suggesting all sorts of well meaning, but useless advice to the two opponents.

“No Hera you are leaving the queen open” Zeb argued.

“I know Zeb” Hera sighed.

“What about …” Kanana began but was silenced by a glare.

All was quiet until Hera made her move. After she did Sato suddenly lost the confident smile he had been wearing.

“How?” Sato gasped.

Ahsoka leaned in over the board for observation.

“Perhaps you should …” Ahsoka began but Sato choke his head.

“If you want my advice …” Rex began.

“Then I will ask” Sato said as he made his move making Hera groan.

The game continued with shifting tides and both of them taking turns looking like winners before finally.

“I believe that is checkmate Captain Syndulla” Sato said with a victorious smile on his face.

Hera looked at the few pieces that was left on the board before she gave Sato her hand and smiled.

“Indeed it is, it looks like I still have things to learn from you Commander” Syndulla said.

Kanan gave her shoulder a reassuring tug and smiled to her.

“You played really well” Kanan complimented as Hera rewarded the compliment with a kiss to his cheek.

As the talking and games came to a close, the time for some cake arrived. As the candles light on the cake, they crew and guest sang the galactical birthday song, Ezra couldn’t help but smile at how his life change within the year. 

One year ago we was alone, captured, cold and starving. Now he had people around him who cared enough to celebrate his birthday. As Ezra was presented the cake, he blew the candles out, only wishing that this happiness could last forever.

Once everyone had a piece of cake, Zeb smiled as he presented Ezra a long thin wrapped gift.

“This one is from me kid,” Zeb said cheerfully as he placed it on the table 

Ezra looked at it from every corner, a little confused before it dawned on him

“Is this a present?!” Ezra asked hopefully, questioning if this day could get any better.

Kanan laughed, “Yeah it is, we-,”

Ezra than ripped the wrapping, causing the room to chuckle at Ezra’s eagerness. Ezra beamed as he helped up the detailed carved staff in his hand.  
Zeb was ecstatic at Ezra’s happiness for the staff. Zeb explained, “On Lasan we give bo staffs to younglings so they can train someday to handle a bo-rifle.”  
Ezra beamed as he began to swing it around, almost like a pro.

Sabine smiled, “My turn kid.”

“Wait I get more then one gift?” Ezra asked surprised.

Kanan chuckled, as Ezra ripped into another gift.

Sabine gift was not wrapped but the portrait of the crew, with Ezra in the middle, smiling and holding one another, wrapped in a bright blue bow on it.

“I’m glad I finished it. Seemed like the perfect gift for you.”

Ezra beamed at the image, so lost in how loved they all looked.

Sabine smiled as she saw how happy Ezra looked.

As the hour went by, more gifts were presented to Ezra. Those who did not really know Ezra were smart enough to get him chocolate. Sato had recommended to most to get the boy nutty chocolate bars. This left not a single nutty chocolate bar to be found anywhere else on the base. Commander Sato, as it turns out, gave a book full of strategy and how to make logical tactics in the heat of battle.

Ezra looked it over and genuinely found it interesting, which relieved Sato as he knew most kids would not enjoy reading as a gift; but then again, Ezra was no ordinary kid.

“Thank you Unc-,” Ezra though in his thanks turned around to hide his blushing cheeks. Several people chuckled at hearing Sato being called uncle. Sato got the message and smiled to the kid, “You’re a good nephew Ezra, I knew you’d like it.”

Ezra looked up, smiling that Sato was happy with being his uncle figure. The happiness in the child’s face made Sato decide then and there that Ezra could call him uncle as much as he wanted to. In fact he was honored all though a little surprised by the development.

Rex and Ahsoka on the other hand had combined their gift. It turns out during the clone wars, Ahsoka received a rare gem on a mission, one she just thought was pretty and thought would make a souvenir. Ahsoka though told Ezra it reminded her of him, so Rex used the gem and made it into a necklace, with the gem being the center of a phoenix. Ezra immediately put it on and promised never to take it off.

Hera was so happy when it came to her turn

“I thought you could use these.”

Ezra opened the gift and smiled at what he saw; and identical pair of flight goggles similar to Hera’s.

The Twilek couldn’t help but to giggle, “I thought it would be nice if you had them for when you start flying.”

Ezra smiled widely at the thought of flying with Hera.

Finally the best gift came last.

“I hope you like this one Ezra,” Kanan said as he finally gave Ezra his gift.

Ezra gasped when he saw it. Kanan got him a blaster, one that fit into Ezra’s small hands perfectly, and even had a blaster holster just Ezra’s size.

Kanan smiled as he told him, “Figured you would need one your size, so they didn’t feel too heavy.”

Ezra stared amazed at the weapon while examining every part of it. The many guest was laughing when they saw that the birthday child was completely captivated by the gift and returned to the games and cake. Kanan and Hera was holding each other close while watching while Ezra examined and even separated and cleaned the blaster before he reassembled it. To say they were a bit surprised that Ezra was so skilled was an understatement, but none could stop smiling when Ezra put it in the holster and attached it to himself smiling proudly. Kanan walked over to him and kneeled down.

“Come on Ezra let us see how you hold up against me on a shooting range” Kanan chukled.

As Kanan and Ezra left the Ghost several of the guest followed curious to see the famous gunslinger/jedi make a shooting contest against his own padawan.

As Kanan and Ezra got out of the Ghost and reached the target range they took position aiming after the target. People stood behind them excited to see the two. Kanan and Ezra each fired and to everyone's amazement they both hit bulls eyes.

“Well you will need a smaller target by the looks of it” Zeb grinned.

Kanan and Ezra found a new target that was further away only for the same to happen. It would take several shots (and two misfires Kanan made on purpose) before   
Ezra finally emerged at the victor and the guest cheered for him. The happy smile on Ezra’s face was a reward for everyone as they wished for the small child to be happy and stop worrying.

“That boy is shooting like a clone” Rex cheered which Kanan purposely ignored.

As the other’s saw how well the child shot up the heard the sound of a torpedo going off. only when they turned around they found it not to be a torpedo. A spectacular view as thousands of colors light up the sky as the sun had just set. This caused all the fireworks to sparkle up the sky of Garel as the display went on. All the guest marveled at the site where they stood. Zeb, noticing that Ezra was too short to see beyond the crowd, picked him up onto his shoulders.

Ezra smiled, “Thank Zeb.”

Zeb smiled up at him, “Don’t mention it.”

As Kanan and Hera smiled at the scene and held one another, they saw Sabine joining them.

“Great job Sabine,” Hera praised, “gorgeous as usual.”

Sabine smiled, “Best part, this is only ten percent of my explosives and it should last for an hour.”

The members of the crew marveled together, surrounded by those they fought for, trusted and cared about. Everyone in the area was a soldier for the rebellion, a stressful title. But as the all watched the colorful show, full of cake and ice cream and laughing in their merriment; they could take a step away from the stress of saving the galaxy, and enjoy what happiness they could on a child’s birthday. A warm feeling suddenly start to wrap around everyone present, it was a feeling of happiness, contentedness and love. It was like a warm and gentle blanket surrounding them but it made several rebels looking surprised at each other. Kanan and Ahsoka looked at each other before their gazes felled at Ezra which was completely captivated by the show and didn’t notice any of it but just smiled. 

Kana poked about this and he could see that Ahsoka was doing the same. At a later point they would have to discuss this but for now they would continue enjoy the party. After some time Kanan noticed that Ezra had started to doze off but with a huge smile on his face.

“I think someone is ready for bed Zeb” Kanan said.

Zeb lifted Ezra down from his shoulders and held him in his arms. That made Ezra open his eyes some more.

“But I’m having such a great time with you and Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Rex, Ahsoka and uncle Sato” Ezra said as he fought to hold his eyes open.

“We will be here tomorrow Ezra. You are clearly tired so go to sleep. Besides, it is already an hour pass your normal bedtime” Kanan chuckled.

Ezra was almost asleep but everyone heard what he said next.

“Thank you for the best birthday ever”

Finally, Ezra fell completely asleep, it was a heartwarming sight seeing the small child in the huge arms of Zeb. Everyone came by, thanking for the party and saying goodnight to the sleeping child. Maybe Ezra could hear them because all through it he smiled before Zeb taking him to their room and Hera tucking him in. The crew smiled at Ezra, cause in that moment, it seemed like everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew really came through. Did you like Ezra and Sato bonding? Such wonderful moment in this chapter.


	24. A whirlwind of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a fun chapter last time, lets see how much fun and awkward it can be.

Hera and Kanan woke up early the next morning, laying next to each other in a warm embrace. After everyone else had gone home or fallen asleep, the happy ‘secret couple’ had departed to Kanan’s room. It was nice waking up to each others warm embrace.

“I love you,” Kanan whispered to Hera.

Kanan was rewarded with a kiss.

Hera than sighed, “I guess we should go clean up from last night.”

Hera was about to sit up when kanan place a gentle hand on her slender shoulder,

“Or we could rest a little longer. The kids are still asleep don’t you think we should let them sleep in so we can enjoy the morning; just you and me?” Kanan asked with a glint in his eyes.

Hera smiled wickedly and leaned down to start kissing him. After all, who would disturb them? Kanan leaned over and used the force to lock the door to be extra sure as he started to kiss Hera down her neck as he smiled wildly.

SWR

It was much later in the morning when the rebels were in the kitchen getting breakfast out when Kanan noticed that Ezra kept staring at him with an odd look on his face every time he thought that Kanan wasn't looking. Kanan was not sure what was up with the kid. Ezra looked a mix between wanting to ask a question and afraid to say something. 

“Ezra you know you can always ask me anything” Kanan spoke up to Ezra.

Ezra looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Ezra asked worried.

Kanan was dumbfounded, “Pretty sure I am. Why do you ask?”

Ezra took a deep breath before he told him,

“Well this morning I woke up, and it seemed like I was having a nightmare, but I knew it wasn’t me, so I sensed it coming from your side of the bond. Just as I was about to check on you though, you got happy.”

Kanan dropped his spoon onto the floor as he slowly starting to realize what had happened as Ezra continued, 

“Then it seemed like your are getting excited about something. It was like a tickle at first but you got more and more excited. Then you seemed to be in a panic, like you were in pain. Then it was like you had a rhythm you were first slow and then it speeded up in between I could sense how happy and exited Hera was as well. The next thing I knew, you were all happy and content, like you just ate or something. Hera also seemed really happy when I sensed her emotions. Like what was going on with you?”

Kanan eyes bugged out in horror. The man felt so stupid for not blocking his bond with Ezra. Hera on his right cupped her hands over stunned appearance; she looked so ashamed.

Ezra then speculated, “Did you have a bad dream and keep waking up to them? Did you and Hera watch a holo-movie? Just seemed like you were going through a lot of horror and joy in like twenty minutes.

Sabine and Zeb seemed a bit confused, at least for a moment before they realized in unison. The shock of what happened was so immense that Zeb began choking on his coffee. Sabine had to do the Heimlich on him. Kanan on the other hand had gotten so red in his face that you could put omelets on it. No one in the crew had ever seen him looking so embarrassed but they all were too occupied with Ezra’s question, so much that no one was laughing. Hera had a strong green shade in her face. Ezra looked worried over how everyone was reacting to his question.

Hera got up with an awkward smile on her face. 

“Excuse us,” Hera said in a squeaky voice as she tugged on Kanan’s ponytail (which resulted in the man crying ‘owe’ the whole time), “we need to go and check on the tanks.”

Once gone, Ezra just stared at the closed door.

Ezra shrugged as he was about to get back eating when finally Sabine was able to get Zeb to hack up his toast.

Ezra looked up at them confused as Zeb was able to finally regain his breath.

“What is going on?” Ezra questioned. 

Zeb and Sabine looked at each other. None of them wanting to explain the situation to Ezra.

“Well it’s …” Zeb started not sure how to continue. 

“It is an adult thing. You will understand when you gets older and experience it for yourself,” Sabine said not wanting to expand on the subject. 

Ezra’s eyes was wide in horror. 

“I am going to feel like that?” Ezra asked in horror.

Sabine face palmed herself for making it worse.

“It’s… it’s like I said. You will understand when you gets older” Sabine dismissed.

“Why can’t I understand now?” Ezra pondered. Ezra thought this was very strange. the crew has always been so honest with him when he had questions. why were they avoiding this question?

Zeb took over, “Because it would scar you for life.

“I have plenty, what’s one more?” Ezra pondered nonchalantly.

Zeb then shook his head, “I meant mentally.”

Ezra then waved his hand, “I have plenty of those too.”

“Well we don't want you to have anymore of those either” Zeb pointed out.

“Why? Is it that scary? Kanan seemed happy enough for the most part. Whatever it was he did” Ezra said.

“We will tell you when you are 15; how about that?" Sabine said.

“Grown ups are weird” Ezra said before returning to his breakfast.

Sabine then smiled as she thought of the perfect way to end.

“I say we ‘rebel’ and we have cake for breakfast.”

Ezra was confused, “Is this so I won’t ask anymore questions.

Sabine nodded, “Yes it is.”

Ezra perked up, “I’m okay with that.”

So Zeb got out the left over cake and the three enjoyed dropping the uncomfortable and confusing topic.

SWR

As Kanan was being tugged by his hair by Hera, he knew he was in trouble. Finally they reached the cockpit. Hera finally let go of his hair, but upon see her icy stare, he wished she was still pulling his roots out.

“WHY!?! WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU!” Hera began her rant of frustration, “‘the kids are asleep’, ‘enjoy the morning’. Well while we were enjoying it, we probably re-  
traumatized an already traumatized child!”

“Come on Hera. Ezra clearly doesn’t even know what we are doing. Yes I made a mistake but don’t act like it ruined everything. It is still so new to me that we share this bond. Imagine if you constantly had someone picking up your emotions all the wakening hours a day; you might too forget it is happening every once in a while” Kanan protested.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“Kanan, the point being is we cannot let that happen again. Next time you have to block him out!”

Kanan held up his hands in surrender, “I will. besides, from what Ezra said, he really has no idea what was happening.”

Hera then became uncomfortable before she asked, “Then how do we explain it to Ezra?”

Kanan sighted.

“I have no idea. Kid is way too young to be telling him such things” Kanan said.

“Yes but someone decided to let him discover it,” Hera growled at him.

“I had no intend for that to happen and you know that.” Kanan growled just as much.

Hera glared at him with Kanan glared back.

“Perhaps we can write it off as an adult thing - a mom and dad moment?” Kanan asked.

“And how will you do that after he has experienced about every part of our love life?” Hera growled.

“I told you I am sorry Hera and I am trying to solve this what more do you want” Kanan said irritated.

“I want you to be more careful or you are going to sleep in your bed alone form the time it takes the rebels to overthrow the empire” Hera growled.

Kanan gulped at that threat knowing that could take years.

“Look I promise to be more careful, but please Hera like I said. I am still new to being a master. I did not imagen I would ever take on a padawan. The numbers of   
force sensitive people is astronomically low. Only one out of a billion beings is force sensitive and me not even finish my own education … it is just so new” Kanan replied.

Hera sighed finally accepting Kanan’s apology.

“Okay so how do we fix this mess” Hera asked.

Kanan took a deep breath as he told Hera, “We’ll tell him that we were having a private moment. One we had no intend for him to sense. We will apologize and tell   
him we will explain it when he is older; and if he still ask questions I saw we make his favorite dinner.”

Hera nodded, “Best plan we have.”

Hera then smiled a chilling smile to Kanan, making him gulp, he was in really big trouble if she smiled that way.

“Well now that it has been settled there is only one thing left to decide, you punishment. Since you let him discover it you will also be the one responsible of telling him every bit of piece of what it means to share a morning together when he is old enough” Hera said sweetly.

Kanan gulped, he had no desire to do so but going against Hera when she was in this mode.

“Completely fair, absolutely thirst thing when is old enough” Kanan gulped.

Hera smiled to him and he gulped once more before he became aware of something else.

“We better get back before he makes Zeb and Sabine tell him. I could feel their panic from a mile away” Kanan said making them both hurry out of the room.

SWR

In the kitchen while Zeb went of to take a nap, Sabine has let Ezra talk her into a second slice of cake.

While they ate, Sabine Ezra noticed slowing down. 

“You feel okay?” Sabine questioned, worried the kid ate too much cake and it had made him sick.

Ezra pondered for a moment before he put his fork down.

“Is the reason they won’t tell me is because the don’t trust me?” Ezra finally pondered.

Sabine was stunned, “Ezra, no of course not. We trust you kid. It’s just that some things are better explained when you are more mature”

Ezra though pouted at the statement, “I’ve lived on my own, I can take care of myself and handle things. I mean I have the force and everything. Plus I was alone for   
three years, so I know to to survive like a grownup.” Ezra said.

“Yes but you are too young to have gone through that. I wish you hadn’t.” Sabine mentioned as she fell silent in deep thought of what Ezra had to of gone through.

This was strange, upside down really, normally she would have this argument with Hera with her making the argument of getting Hera tell her. How had she suddenly   
ended up as the ‘adult’?

“Well I did. The Inquisitor did a lot of bad things to me. I was his own cadet he could kick around. It was like I was his soldier slave who could not leave the war. Kallus also liked to drag me around bound like I was some dog to be shown off.

But I know it’s better now; Kanan and Hera would never hurt me. So I am sure I can handle it” Ezra pressed.

“I know Ezra,” Sabine replied solemnly as she looked away in deep thought of her past. Ezra, sensed how uncomfortable Sabine was as the mention of him being a   
cadet. It almost seemed like, familiarity.

That was when it hit Ezra, “Were you…one too?”

Sabine nodded, “a long time ago I was.”

Ezra frowned that someone as nice as Sabine was made to be a cadet.

“Did they capture you and make you a do it also.”

Sabine shook her head, “Sadly kid, I signed up.”

Ezra eyes bugged out.

“WHY!?” Ezra exclaimed in shock.

Sabine sighed as she told him her tale,

“It was expected of me. On Mandalore you sign up to train to fight with the Empire, to fight for Mandalore. I trained with them for some time, thinking that what I was   
learning and training to do would help my family, my planet. Over time though, I realized that what they were training me to do was to harm my people, to use what I learned to attack not just Mandalore, but everywhere. I realized that the Empire would only take us down. So, I ran from the academy and family, and...the rest is   
history.”

Sabine looked down and saw how sad Ezra was for her. His big blue eyes shined as tears threatened to pour down his face. Sabine realised that Ezra in fact was the only one who did not know her background and it had no doubt come as a shock to him that someone he liked was once a emperial was not easy. Especially with how Ezra had been introduced to the Empire. Yet here he was trying to comfort her, truly he was a very special child and a little star in their life. Why the Inquisitor’s had tried to destroy such wonderful qualities in the boy was beyond her ability to understand. 

Ezra then surprised Sabine by hugging her around her waist and weped, “I know what it’s like to lose it all. I wish you didn’t have to.”

Sabine smiled down at the boy as she held him. It had never occurred to her how right he was. Ezra and her both trained under the Empire, with their families being   
lost in the process. For the first time in all that time since she ran she felt more at peace with what had happened. It was strange that a small child had managed to do   
what Kanan and Hera had tried (but failed) to do. Both Kanan and Hera had tried to help her cope with her lose but with no permanent success but now with a small child hugging her she felt some of the mourning over her lose leave her.

“It’s okay. I know how much it hurt” Ezra said and she hugged him closer.

“I know and I know you must hurt as well. Such pain never really goes away, does it?” Sabine asked.

Ezra looked down and shook his head and shuttered.

“No” Ezra whispered.

“Were they cruel to you too?” Ezra asked softly.

Sabine was unsure what to say. No they did not beat her like they had Ezra but they had deceived her and tried to hunt her down when she ran. Those things made   
her hurt.

“They were cruel. I can feel you are hurting” Ezra said.

Sabine startled at this, she knew he had the force but Kanan rarely talked about it so she did not know all that much about it. The fact that Ezra just could pick up her feeling was a strange thing to her. But in that moment, it was nice to have another understand.

As the two youngest members held onto each other for support, they did not notice Kanan and coming in and seeing the two. While Hera smiled at the two’s ‘sibling   
moment,’ Kanan knew what was really going on, he could sense it. Ezra was sensing Sabine’s pain and comforting her through the force. Kanan wondered if Ezra was aware that he was doing or if it was just a kind of natural ability for him. Such empathy was amazing to come from one so small and young. Considering how much Ezra had been through it was amazing that the kid still had any empathy left, the Inquisitor’s had tried to destroy that part of him. Kanan was proud of his padawan and it was time that he acknowledge it.

SWR

Later that afternoon, Ezra entered Kanan’s room where Kanan sad in meditation patiently waiting for his student.

“Hey master Kanan, what did you want me for.”

Kanan smiled as he sat down next to Ezra and showed Ezra, a green bead.

“What’s that for?” Ezra wondered.

Kanan smiled as he spun his finger around, indicating for Ezra to face forward. Ezra was glad his master and the crew had stopped acting so weird and happily   
stepped forward.

Kanan explained as Ezra moved to sit next to him, “This morning, you displayed such compassion that is beyond your years. Therefore I have decided you have   
achieved the skill of healing and deserve this green bead to be woven into your padawan braid” Kanan said.

Ezra looked confused “But all I did was to talk to Sabine” he said.

Kanan shook his head as he started to add the bead, “You helped Sabine face her demons by opening up about your own. By sensing her despair, you were able to   
help her. It shows how far you have come since starting your training. I am so proud of you.

Ezra was shocked as his heart filled with joy, “I haven't heard that in a while.”

Kanan finished the braid as he turned Ezra look up at him.

“Well then remember this kid. I am very proud of you and I am glad you managed to help Sabine. I have tried help her and the same for Hera, but none of us could   
reach her but you could” Kanan said.

“I could sense her hurting, she needed help” Ezra said softly.

Kanan finished and Ezra looked at his newly braided bead and smiled.

“What does green represent master?” Ezra asked.

Kanan smiled as he told him, “Green represents peace and harmony. Calming those in the most troubled time.”

Ezra smiled as he shot up, “I’m gonna show the other’s.”

Kanan smiled as he saw Ezra race out of the room. 

Kanan had never felt so happy then when he saw that smile on the child’s face. It made this rebellion just a little more righteous. Teaching Ezra had also helped   
himself grow as he started open up about his heritage and found a purpose for it. Every time he saw the braid on Ezra he could not stop smiling at what it meant to both Ezra and him. The fact that the force had allowed him a padawan was something he never had thought he was worthy of one or would get one. Yet now it had happened and he would not trade it for anything else.

In a small amount of nostalgia Kanan brushed his hair where he once had have a braid himself. It had been first thing to go when he found out that jedi was hunted wildly yet he still missed it on rare occasions. After he had woven the braid into Ezra’s hair he had realised it was a chance to redeem himself from his shameful action of leaving Bilaba behind to be killed while he had run and shortly after had forsaken his jedi heritage. Even after all this time, even after having seen Bilaba in the temple he was still feeling guilty. Most of the time he tried to live with it or ignore it but it was always there. A painful reminder of his failure and display of his coveredness. Kanan had secretly been relieved when Bilaba had not mentioned it in the temple. How could he ever excuse that to her? It was not something he liked talking about, he had never told Ezra, Sabine or Zeb.

Only Ahsoka and Hera knew and only after practically having to drag every little piece out of him, it was not something he was open about. Hera had made him promise to tell her the story 7 month after he had moved into the Ghost. They had been in deep space flying along a hyper speed lane when he accidently had used the force. Old instincts had kicked in and he had almost tried to detach the Phantom in flight and fly away in pure panic. That had resulted in Hera locking him in the bunk and held a shouting match with him for 3 days before she had let him out on the condition he would stay and over time tell he what had happened to him. Ahsoka knew because Hera had told her. It was possible she had told Sato and Organa as well. It was not something he was overly happy about but if he was correct. Kanan prefered to keep it with as few people as possible but he could not do much about it if she had. 

Kanan brushed his head trying to vanish the unpleasant memory and started wondering what would be the next part on the braid would be, that boy kept surprising him. It was with these happy thoughts Kanan smiled and followed as he could sense Ezra beaming with pride as he no doubt showed off his new part of the braid. Suddenly he could feel Sabine happiness as well and left his room and sneaked closer wondering what was going on.

“I got it thanks to you” Kanan could hear Ezra’s voice.

Kanan sneaked forward and saw that Ezra was standing in the common room showing the new part of his braid to Sabine. Sabine smiled wildly to Ezra. None of them seemed to have noticed him all though with Sabine you could never be to sure.

“No Ezra you earned it because you helped me” Sabine said.

As the two hugged Kanan could feel how Sabine was letting go of her guilt, she was finally starting to heal. Kanan walked out silently allowing the two to have a moment of privacy. It would seem he was not the only one who had benefited from Ezra being on the crew. They all were getting better. All thanks a child and a braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened. Evreryone makes mistakes and now everyone has had a good laugh. Don't worry next few chapters should be full of fluf.


	25. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a lot of happy warm feelings in the last chapter. How will the crew handle when a little bump in The road turn up

It had started with a small groan from Ezra. The child said his stomach ached a little when Zeb had put Ezra to bed. Since nothing more seemed to happen, and the kid complained of nothing else, Zeb had put the small child to bed thinking none of it. Zeb layed waiting to see if Ezra could sleep. When the Lasat heard the even sounds of the kid’s breathing, Zeb figured the stomach ache had passed and Ezra would be okay in the morning. Zeb though could never imagine how wrong he was.

SWR

The next morning, all seemed okay in the kitchen as most of the crew was getting breakfast ready. As everything was coming together, Kanan felt something off and did a head count and began to think what Hera said next.

“Where’s Ezra?” She asked curiously as she looked around, “Normally he is the first one up.”

Zeb had his mouth full of leftover birthday cake when he said, “Kid was still in bed when I got up. Mentioned he had a stomach ache, so I think he is just trying to sleep it off.”

Kanan though sensed it, something was up, “Tired or not he still would come out dragging his feet for breakfast.”

Kanan’s own inquisitive nature kicked in, so he placed his caf on the table to headed to the cabin area.

Kanan knocked on Zeb and Ezra’s cabin door, “Kid, You okay?”

Kanan waited for a reply and didn't get one. Something was definitely wrong.

“Ezra, you awake?” Kanan spoke with his voice raised.

When again he got no answer, he had enough.

“Ezra, I’m coming in.” With that Kanan had the door slide open, not sure what to he would find. As he entered however, he saw a wrapped up bundle on Ezra’s bed. 

“Ezra?” Kanan asked gently as he approached the bed.

“MHHM” Ezra mumbled as he remained underneath the blankets.

Kanan, knew something was wrong. Ezra never mumbled to him.

Kanan placed a hand on the bundle and reached into the force, and quickly regretted it. In a instant he was hit with sweats, chills, and extreme nausea. Kanan had to   
get out of it quickly to prevent himself from vomiting.

Once Kanan regained his composure, he pulled back the blanket past Ezra’s neck and sure enough there was poor Ezra. The child was shivering like he was freezing,   
but sweat was beading from his forehead as his cheeks looked awfully red.

Kanan felt the heat radiating off the poor kid’s face. This seemed to get the distraught child’s attention

Ezra’s hazy eyes looked towards the man, “Kanan,” his voiced asked in exhaustion.

“Hey Ezra, guess your not feeling well.”

Ezra shook his head, confirming Ezra’s sickly state.

“Kanan, I think my stomach is gonna die.”

Kanan couldn’t help but to chuckle at the notion, “Not today kid.” Kanan then picked up the wrapped up bundle and carried him out of the bunk. “Let’s get you to the med bay kid, we need to get you some help.”

Once Kanan and the bundled up kid entered the hallway, they were greeted by their other crew mates; who had decided to follow Kanan when he took too long getting Ezra.

“Kid..?” Zeb questioned with worry as he saw the ill appearance of the child, guilt hitting him hard for leaving his little buddy like that.

“Oh Ezra” Hera sympathized as she ran her hand through his hair.

“Ezra you don’t look so good” Sabine observed with concern.

“Don’t feel good either” Ezra mumbled.

“I’m taking him to the medbay” Kanan said.

“No don’t leave me” Ezra said looking close to start crying.

Ezra was clinging to Kanan like the man could vanish into thin air, and the panic in his expression told the crew how scared he was.

“We won’t Ezra” Kanan reassured before he turned to the crew.

“Could you guys fetch some of thing’s? Ezra might be in the Phoenix medbay for a few days” Kanan asked, thinking the worst but hoping for the best.

Zeb and Sabine did as Kanan requested and left to gather what Ezra could need. As Kanan left with a sleeping Ezra, Kanan saw out of the corner of his eye Hera with   
concern all over her face.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Hera pondered sadly for Ezra’s well being.

“Ezra looks to have the signs of the stomach flu.” Kanan stated with certainty.

“You already got a diagnostic droid here?” Hera asked as she looked in the room for the droid.

“Nope,” Kanan stated flatly, “I sensed it.”

Kanan walked towards the Phoenix's med bay as Hera stood there with eyes widened. The power Kanan possessed and the bond between the two never ceased to surprise the woman.

SWR

In the med bay, Kanan and Hera waited for a formal diagnosis, during which time Ezra had began to puke his brains out. The room began to smell foul as the action from the ill child continued, not that the odor was on the other’s mind too much. All they wanted was Ezra to feel better.

The droid finally spoke, “Patient Bridger has gastroenteritis, commonly known as the stomach flu. Bridger is showing nausea, vomiting, and fever of 103 degrees fahrenheit.”

Kanan looked down at the puking child with sympathy as Hera gently rubbed the child’s back, a motion that Ezra leaned into when he was not hurling into the bucket.

“What’s the treatment?” Kanan question rather harshly.

The droid spoke again, “Bridger will need IV fluids admitted with medication in the fluids. Recommended stay, two days in the med bay.

As Ezra finished retching up what was left in his stomach, Hera got a washcloth to clean the poor child’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Ezra muttered as he barley could keep his eyes opened.

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t ask to get sick.” Hera assured with a gentle tone.

Before any more could be said Sabine and Zeb came with the things Ezra needed for a long term stay in the medbay.

“So what is wrong?” Sabine asked as she unpacked Ezra’s blankets .

“Stomach flu” Kanan sighed, resulting in everyone to flinch at the news.

“Sabine? Zeb?” Ezra mumbled with his eyes only half open.

“We’re here” both answered, relieved Ezra was okay enough to recognize them.

“You guys are staying, right?” Ezra asked with desperate plea in his tone.

“We will Ezra, that is why we have brought you all this” Zeb replied and showed Ezra his sleeping clothes.

Ezra nodded but fell asleep before anymore could be said. When Ezra was asleep Kanan looked towards the crew.

“We need to set up a sleep schedule. Ezra is not able to take care of himself right now, plus having one of us here will make him feel better about being here for a while. Hera you have meetings to go to so you better do that. Zeb, squeeze in a nap so you can cover tonight. Sabine you will watch him while I will try to prepare something Ezra might be able to eat when he wakes up” Kanan instructed.

The crew nodded and started doing as he had said.

SWR

Hera was at the meeting with Sato and Ahsoka discussing imperial bases and possible weapon construction. Hera though could only think about getting this meeting over with and back to Ezra All she could think of was the poor child being so ill.

“Hera … Hera” a voice snapped her back to reality. Hera then noticed it was Ahsoka speaking to her.

“I am sorry Ahsoka, what?” Hera asked.

“What is wrong Hera? All this time you have been having a hard time focusing. Are you feeling alright?” Ahsoka asked as she eyed the twilek.

“I am, but Ezra has come down with the stomach flu” Hera admitted to the people of the meeting.

Both Sato and Ahsoka face wrinkled with worry.

“Well why don’t we all go see him as soon as the meeting is over.” Sato insisted.

Hera smiled, happy with how the two others was concerned for Ezra as well. Then chuckled when Sato called the meeting completed a mere minute later.

SWR

As Hera, Sato and Ahsoka entered the medbay, they found a very sick looking Ezra propped against a number of pillows and Sabine and Kanan trying to feed him some soup

“Come on bud, just a little more,” Kanan pleaded as he gently rubbed Ezra’s back.

Ezra ate a little more but suddenly he vomited it all up over the side of the bed. The vomit though did stain the bed sheets a bit.

“Sorry” Ezra whimpered in discomfort.

“Ezra, it’s okay we can change the linen” Kanan assured as he lifted up Ezra as the droid changed the sheets. Ezra looked at Hera as she entered all though he seemed sad.

“Hera you are back. Why did you leave me?” Ezra nearly cried.

“I had a meeting but I am back now hun and I brought friends” Hera answered.

“Hello little one” Sato spoke up as he entered the room.

“Uncle Sato?” Ezra asked sounding miserable.

Sato looked distressed seeing his little ‘nephew’ in such a state.

Once the linen was changed and Ezra was laid back on the bed, Sato got into a chair next to the bed as Ahsoka stood by the child’s head.

“Heard you were not doing well young one.” Ahsoka addressed the child sympathetically as she saw how uncomfortable he looked.

Ezra shook his head, “Can I puke up my own stomach?”

Sabine alas did not think before she answered, “Your stomach can digest itself when it has no mucus in it.”

This showed not to be the best idea to mention the fun fact as Ezra’s vivid imagination made him shiver in horror as he began hurling all over again. Kanan and Hera glared at the too smart for her own good mandalorian, who smiled innocently.

“Don’t worry Ezra, your stomach will be fine in a day or two.” Hera assured her young child.

“How is this being handled?” Ahsoka questioned.

Kanan explained, “Well the IV fluids are helping to keep him hydrated and medicated. but the doctors want him to eat something, but every soup we have tried to feed him wont stay down.

Just then Ahsoka smiled as an idea popped into her head, “I will be right back”

As the Torguta left the room, Sato smiled at Ezra snuggling closer to Kanan, who welcomed the child to his side.

“How long will the young soldier be out of commision?” Sato questioned as Hera got a cool wash cloth and placed it on the child’s face. 

“Well the flu should be out of his system in a few days; but the doctor wants him to rest for a little over a week.”

“I’m sorry,” Ezra muttered again.

Kanan sighed at the apology. Not because he was annoyed, but because Ezra had been saying it non stop since becoming ill. The boy apologized for puking, for the other’s taking care of him, and for overall being sick. Kanan wanted to tell him to stop it, to stop saying those words; but now was not the time or place.

“Don’t worry,” Kanan insisted, “You need to get better, no matter how long it takes for you to rest.”

Ezra then mumbled, “It would be easier if I could not puke.”

That was when Ahsoka came into the picture, “That is why I whipped up this.”

Ahsoka was holding a clear cup with a purple frozen fluid inside.

“What is it?” Hera pondered.

“A fruit smoothie. I have them all the time when I got sick. Helps ease the throat too.”

Ahsoka brought it over as she placed it in the child’s hands as Kanan helped him to sit up.

“Worth a shot, I do know it helps some,’ Kanan agreed, remembering some of his fellow classmates at the temple having either soup or frozen drinks.

Ezra looked at the beverage in his hand and relished in the coolness that pressed his warm hands. Ezra slowly brought it to his lips, and his eyes seemed to beam up.

“It is easier on my throat.” Ezra smiled as he slurped the smoothie slowly

Kanan and Hera sighed in relief.

Ahsoka smiled, “Puking sadly can strain the throat. But with the ice, plus its full of fruits and veggies, should help your body fight what is making you so ill.”

Ezra siped and weakly smiled, “I like it, thank you.”

Ahsoka smiled as she gently ruffled the child’s hair, “your welcome hun.”

SWR

Zeb was polishing his Boe rifle while keeping an eye on Ezra; whom was sleeping at the moment. The boy had been very nervous when Kanan and the rest of the crew   
left, so much that he had cried and begged about not being left alone, but it had helped that Zeb was going to stay with him. Trying to make the boy sleep and help him forget being sick, Zeb told Ezra a night story about how he had once hunted down a zaloc and had nearly been eaten. Zeb had been overly happy finding a interested listener it had made him reflect on his time on Lasan something he normally did not; and it seemed to work as Ezra was asleep

Suddenly the boy started to toss and turn in his bed and small sobs was heard. Zeb grabbed a cloth and used cold water to cool him down. As Zeb placed it he could feel how the heart was raising from the boy’s chest. While it cooled him down it did not seem to stop the tossing and turning. Zeb scooped Ezra into his arms and tried to get him to seattle but it did nothing good.

“Karabast” Zeb swore; what would Kanan think if he knew he could not take care of the boy? Even if Kanan did not say it out loud it was clear that Ezra was his kid.

Zeb had barely thought about it before Kanan came bursting through the door. His eyes was still filled of sleeping sand, he had only a T-Shirt thrown over himself and he looked worried at Ezra. Knowing he would want to take care of him, Zeb allowed Kanan to get Ezra. Within minutes Ezra was settled in the bed and back to his sleep.

“You just can’t help yourself can you?” Zeb chuckled.

Kanan looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“It is hard not to with our bond” Kanan replied.

Zeb looked confused and Kanan saw that.

“Ezra and I share a bond. What happens to one can be felt by the other. I woke because I could feel his distress” Kanan explained.

“There you go again with that force mumbo jumbo” Zeb complained at the confusion going on in his mind.

“You never really minded stories about the force, have you?” Kanan chuckled.

“How can I? All I have is stories from my grandmother back … back on” Zeb said and haltered.

Kanan gave Zeb’s shoulder a reassuring nudge but when Zeb did not say anything he started leaving.

“Do .. do you ever think back?” Zeb asked in a very low voice.

Kanan turned around and looked at his friend. The low whisper and pained expression told Kanan his friend needed a private conversation. Kanan grabbed a chair and sat opposite to him.

“Not a day goes by without me thinking of it. What might have been” Kanan said with a heavy sigh.

“It is the worst part of it isn’t it? The second guessing. The illusion that if given the choice you could have changed the outcome mingled with the question of why you survived when no one else did” Zeb mumbled.

Kanan got a dark expression in his eyes and nodded silently, he could almost hear Bilaba’s scream and Grey and Styles calling him a traitor.

“Kanan how did you … how did you survive? I mean the jedi was .. whipped out from one day to the next” Zeb asked very carefully.

Kanan looked at his friend.

“I am sorry Zeb. Some things … I can’t bare to talk about it. Just like you don’t talk to the rest of the crew about how you were once the captain of the High Honor Guard of Lasan” Kanan mentioned.

Zeb had been drinking one night shortly after he had joined Hera and Kanan. In his drunken state he had told Kanan. When Zeb had asked to be resigned in shame, Kanan had refused and promised to never tell anyone and had helped him clean up his act. Zeb suspected Kanan had been an alcoholic himself at some point. On rare occasions they would have deep personal conversations about their past. While none of them ever said it out loud it was understood that none of them would ever tell anyone else about what was spoken about in these conversations. They had discovered that talking with someone who understood where you came from was helping them heal or the very least keep the personal demons at bay but the meeting was rare due to the nature of the topics.

“I know talking about your home can’t be easy Zeb. My own life was not easy either. I was leading battalions against troopers at the age of eleven” Kanan said looking down.

Zeb blinked he had lead battles at the age of eleven? Kanan saw his staring.

“There was a need for people leading and where your master goes, you follow” Kanan said.

“It is still very young to lead troopers in a war” Zeb said.

“I know but back then it seemed so exciting and you weren’t really given much choice. The jedi … the jedi was meant to keep the peace. We could not just sit back and do nothing” Kanan said with a pained expression on his face.

“We both lost a lot because of the Empire” Zeb said.

“Yes and the pain still felt so fresh; even after all this time” Kanan said.

Zeb nodded but otherwise did not comment. None of them seemed to know what else to say so for a time being they took comfort in each other’s presence. Suddenly the silence was shattered by a small boy crying.

“I am not sick please don’t lock me in here. I swear I can do training please don’t leave me in this cell” Ezra sobbed out.

Kanan and Zeb looked at the tiny boy in the bed as he begged and cried before they turned dark. Kanan reached out in the force and saw a image of Ezra sitting sick in a cell crying for someone to come help him while hurling on the floor while keep saying ‘sorry’ and ‘not sick’ over and over. Kanan withdrew horrified at the image but now at least understanding why Ezra was so scared of being left behind while being sick.

“They left him in a cell while sick” he told Zeb making Zeb’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“That explains a lot; Those monsters” Zeb sneered.

Kanan nodded before he grabbed the small child and held him close.

“You are not alone” Kanan communicated through their bond.

Ezra reached out through their bond and within minutes Ezra was back fast asleep in his arms once more. Kanan carefully put Ezra back into the bed.

“You should go to bed. You have to be up in just a few hours” Zeb said.

Kanan nodded as Zeb looked up at him with almost concern.

“You okay?” Kanan asked.

Zeb nodded, “Yeah, sorry just lost in thought.”

With that Kanan nodded in content as he headed back to bed. Zeb looked where Kanan was, reflecting on what he had told him. Even doing so made sure keeping an eye on Ezra. There seemed a long way to dawn all the sudden.

SWR

Two days later Ezra was by no means better, in fact he was getting a lot worse. The news about the rebellions smallest member falling ill had spread around the base and many had visited. Even though Ezra was often too tired to really say much if he did not outright sleep he still appreciate when he saw them. The flow of people visiting helped Ezra relax more, assuring him that he would not be left alone. All though he still got nervous if one from the crew left him. The crew was getting stressed over seeing the small child like this and what made it even worse was that he was losing weight because he could not keep much food down.

Kanan sat with a very ill looking Ezra in his lap trying to feed him once again while Hera comforted Ezra. At this point only Kanan could get Ezra to try and eat, something he had grown increasingly reluctant to do since the kid would just vomited it up almost immediately.

“Come on buddy a few more bites and then you can sleep” Kanan said tiredly.

Ezra shook his head as tears started powering down.

“I know it sucks but it is your best chance of getting better” Kanan said gently.

That made Ezra cry even harder.

“But I will just vomit it up on you” Ezra sobbed.

“It doesn’t matter hun. None of this matter as long as you get better. So for us, please try” Hera said.

Ezra closed his eyes and opened his mouth and Kanan carefully feed Ezra a few spoon of soup.

Kanan waited to see if would stay down when suddenly

“Bleh” Ezra cried out as he vomited the food right back up and over both Kanan and Hera.

Ezra started crying over the mess he created.

“Sshh, Ezra it is fine we will change clothes and then we will be as good as new” Hera tried to sooth.

Kanan rubbed Ezra on the back but nothing seemed to help. Hera and Kanan waited until Ezra felt asleep exhausted.

“Kanan this can’t go on. Look at him, he can’t keep food in him for any length of time, he loses weight by the day” Hera said.

“I know Hera, but what can we do other than this?” Kanan asked tiredly.

“I don’t know but we have to do something” Hera said.

Kanan got up and hugged Hera.

“It’s okay Hera. Ezra will get better soon, you see” Kanan said.

Hera hugged Kanan back just as Sato came in and looked the two.

“Oh my did I forget a meeting with you commander Sato?” Hera asked.

“No I just came to check on my nephew and on you two as well. I got worried when Sabine and Zeb mentioned how long you guys have been at this” Sato said.

Kanan and Hera looked at him with worried eyes.

“We will manage” Hera said.

“I would believe you if you not both was swaying and looked like you could need a good night sleep” Sato said.

“We know but Ezra need someone to look after him. I was in the restroom when he woke up without anyone and he was in complete panic when he realised that. It took me an hour to calm him down. We discovered he has been mistreated in the empires custody when he was sick” Hera said.

Kanan had told Sabine and Hera what he had discovered about Ezra and they had both been furios. Hera had hoped she could sneak out for a simple trip to the   
bathroom but as she washed her hands she had heard Ezra crying hysterical as he had woke up alone.

“Well I can take care of him so you two can go get some sleep. I promise not to let him out of my sight” Sato said.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other.

“Are you sure? Ezra is very fragile right now. Taking care of him is very demanding and you are the leader of the rebellion. Are you sure you have the time?” Hera   
asked.

“I can manage for a few hours” Sato insisted.

Kanan and Hera looked doubting at each other but their tiredness got the better of them and they left.

SWR

Sato watched them as they tiredly left the room, the poor two they had taken the biggest part of the schedule to sit with Ezra. Sato had visited at a time where Zeb and Sabine had covered in and Ezra had a fever fit and called desperately for Kanan. Kanan had suddenly materialised completely exhausted as he had woken up and sprinted all the way from the Ghost. It had amazed Sato how fast Kanan had managed to smooth and relax Ezra. Well Sato intended to cover a few hours and then call on Ahsoka, Rex and a few other rebels so that Kanan and Hera could get some much needed sleep.

Sato took his datapad and started reading with the small child peacefully by his side and Sato could not help but smile. Ever since his own nephew had disappeared he had never thought he would ever get the responsibility for a small child again as he never had children of his own. Yet here Ezra was a small child that had brought much happiness into his life and considered him as a uncle, it had made him proud beyond words. Especially since Ezra had started out being scared of him.

When he first met Ezra, the kid had ran from the med bay. When Sato finally found him, the little youngster bit him and ran off. For some time, Sato kept his distance from the child as to not scare him any further. Things had been going a little better when they had played hide a seek but the child still was very timid and easy to scare. However, after the horrors Ezra had told about it was not hard to guess why. Yet after some time and with help from Kanan and Hera, Ezra had grown fond of the Commander, and he of the child. With those happy thoughts he returned to the datapad.

Suddenly the small child next to him started to toss and turn and crie out. Sato put the datapad down unsure what to do. Hera and Kanan had warned him this could happen but that did not mean that he was prepared for it. Sato took up the small ill child and was immediately met with a lot of heat raising from him. Sato hurried over and found a bucket with cold water and a cloth which he dipped, turned around and then placed on his face. Unfortunately it did not do a whole lot of good as the fit continued. Sato took up the comm.

“I need a doctor in the room with Ezra” he called.

Soon after a doctor rushed in and found Sato trying to comfort the small child as it had a fever fit. The doctor rushed over to fetch a few piles and prepared them before he administered it to the child. Together waited before Ezra felt back into his fever sleep and Sato sighed in relief. Sato started to understand why Hera and Kanan was so tired.

“The boy can’t have any more medicine’s orally without it upsetting his stomach more.” the doctor said and left.

Sato was left exhausted with the small child, he had not thought it would be this hard, but he had volunteered and he intended to see it through, his nephew needed him. Just as he thought so the boy opened his eyes.

“Uncle Sato?” Ezra asked.

“I am here Ezra” Sato said.

“The crew?” Ezra whispered with tears in the eyes.

Sato could not hold himself back, and scooped the small child into his arms, he knew he would be teased if he was seen, but comforting Eza was worth it.

“Kanan and Hera needed sleep so I took over. I hope I can do it” Sato said as he rubbed the boy’s back.

“Of course. You are a great uncle” Ezra whispered.

Sato had never been more proud. Ezra was soon back to sleep and he laid the boy back to the bed. As Sato returned to work he could not stop smiling, this was what   
he was fighting for.

SWR

As Kanan and Hera woke up from their peaceful slumber Kanan saw the clock and shot out of bed.

“Eight Hours!” Kanan exclaimed as he reached to grab his clothes on the floor.

“Kanan, slow down. tripping over yourself is not going to get you closer to Ezra. It will only make you need to be there.”

“Yes I need to be there!” Kanan freaked.

Hera rolled her eyes as she mentioned, “To help Ezra, not to have a twisted foot and lay in the bed next to him.”

As Kanan raced out the door he ran right into Zeb.

“Watch it mate, going to run right into the wall if you don’t look where you are going.”

“Sorry Zeb,” Kanan apologized as he straightened up his outfit, “Just overslept and I bet Sato is exhausted now.”

Zeb shook his head, “Nah, Rex’s turn came up about two hours ago.”

“Well that’s-,” Kanana then truly recalled what Zeb said, “WHAT!?”

“Yeah, after Sato watched over him, me and Sabine did for a while, then Ahsoka, than Rex took a turn.”

“So you let him?” Kanan questioned as he raced down the ship to the medbay.

“No Kanan he took over the med-bay and has taken Ezra hostage.” Hera said sarcastically.

“He could!’ Kanan hollered as he began running.

Hera then confided to Zeb, ‘What scares me more; the fact that he is going to scare a sick child over his hatred for Rex, or the fact that he thinks I might not be joking.”

On the Phoenix ship, Kanan raced to the medbay to make sure Ezra was okay. Rex being the clone trooper he was would probably be making him run around the base and do sit ups while he was still sick.

Once Kanan got to the mebay he stood in the doorway in shock.

There was Ezra, still looking ill, but a little less pale, leaning right into Rex’s side.

Rex was going on about a story about a crashing ship and how his fellow clones got away by jumping out.

Kanan was shocked when it turned out that he had been completely wrong. Kanan had been dame sure that Rex was up to no good but here Rex was actually taking care of his padawan. It threw Kanan alop and he was unsure how to handle it, and a little angry he had been wrong, he did not want Ezra to like Rex, Rex was a clone after all. Kanan may of hated the man, but he loved to see Ezra wakly smiling in spite of still feeling ill.

Ezra’s smiled grew when he saw who was at the door, “Hi Kanan.”

Rex looked up and his eagerness with the story faded.

“Kanan,” Rex greeted with no emotion.

Kanan then shrugged his shoulders and sat on the other side of Ezra.

“Well?” Kanan asked as He ran his hand through Ezra’s hair, “keep going.”

While Rex appeared shocked, he smiled and continued.

SWR

The crew was sitting eating dinner together all though it was a quiet the affair as they were all worried about Ezra. Ahsoka had taken over from Rex about an hour ago and she had insisted that the crew took some time to rest and spend time together. Even so the mood was not really great as everyone was worried for their smallest member.

The crew had just finished when their comm went on.

“Kanan here” Kanan replied.

“It’s Ahsoka you better get to the medbay, Ezra is getting worse” Ahsoka said.

The whole crew dropped everything they had and rushed to the medbay where they found an exhausted Ahsoka waiting while the doctors were examining Ezra.  
“Ezra gets fever fits once again so I called the doctors” Ahsoka explained before they could ask.

Just then the doctor came out.

“We are doing what we can but we can’t give him any more medicine, his body can’t handle it if we do. We are trying to keep him cool, currently he is washed with a cloth but it might not be enough. That fever will not break, so if we can’t make it go down we will have to wash him but I worries. Stripping him of his clothes and washing him down will most likely traumatise him. You can go in if you want to but I must warn you, it doesn’t look good. If we can’t get the fever down he won’t stand a chance. I will go and fetch a tube for him but it is better if you can find another way to help him” the doctor said.

They all rushed in expect Ahsoka which rushed to get Sato, Rex and a few other rebels which she knew wanted to know. Inside she they found a med droid trying to bring a cool cloth to Ezra, only for the ill child to grab it and throw it as far from him as possible (which was only down towards the floor).

“Droid” Ezra cried trying to weakly push the droid away.

“Ezra” the whole crew cried but Ezra just continued to toss and turn.

“Kanan” Ezra sobbed weakly.

Kanan rushed over to place his hand on top of the child; to connected with Ezra through the force quicker, but as soon as Kanan made contact, storm of memories. The memories came racing through mind as he saw flashes of red, heard a multitude of sinister laughs, and saw the face of what true nightmares were made of. Kanan pulled back, frazzled with what his padawan was seeing. The Jedi would of tumbled over if Hera and Zeb hadn’t steaded him on his feet.

“What is it Kanan?” Hera asked as Sato, Ahsoka, Rex and his brothers entered the room.

“Ezra’s having a PTSD moment; he thinks he is back with the Inquisitor’s,” Kanan spoked in gasped breaths.

Kanan stepped over to where the med droid continued to cool Ezra down all though it was getting increasingly harder. Kanan carefully put a hand on Ezra’s face and used the force to try to connect with Ezra. Once again though, memories hit him but this time with even greater power, like a high powered torpedo. Ezra’s mind was filled with so much pain, horrid memories and feelings that Ezra seemed to be confused by

“Ezra?” Kanan called out.

Suddenly Kanan could hear the dark voice speak inside the child’s mind. 

“Everything that you hold dear will soon be gone, because of you.” 

Ezra’s emotions turned from confusion to rage. Just as Kanan tried yet again to calm Ezra, Kanan was forced out of the child’s mind in pure panic, then pushed physically through the force sending Kanan flying through the air.

The crew, and the rest of the rebels in the room starred as Kanan suddenly went flying against the wall, hitting his head and falling unconscious. 

The doctor entered the room, bringing a tube, only to see the scene. As he saw Hera and Sabine tending to the unconscious man, the doctor went towards the child that was now in a bed almost drenched in water.

“What happened?” Hera questioned in panic at what she witnessed. Yes, she knew Ezra had some demons from his past, but never did she imagine her child doing something as powerful as knocking a grown man out cold.

“I sensed it. Ezra saw the Inquisitor in his visions, and when Kanan tried to enter, he assumed it was that of an enemy instead of a friend,” Ahsoka spoke up.

The med droid started to work again and went over to Kanan and examined him while the doctor looked more and more worried towards Ezra. The crew watched as they waited in worry, it was the first time they had seen what Kanan had warned them about, Ezra could be dangerous. Sure it was not his fault but it was still scary to see Kanan fly off to the wall.

Zeb and Rex lifted Kanan onto one of the bed so the droid could evaluate him, 

“Kanan Jarrus is alright but he will be out for a while” the droid stated as it had hera keep ice on the man’s head

The doctor then started his own evaluation. “Ezra must relax. The boy’s temperature is through the roof, causing these fever terrors of his, but the terror is so real to him that it’s making his fever worse. If he cannot calm down…”

The crew looked frightened at each other, Kanan was out cold and Ezra could risk dying if they didn’t do something. The doctor started to fill the tube with water with   
an urging look in his eyes as he looked at the crew.

Hera saw the poor thing tossing and turning in his discomfort, she had to do something.

Cautiously, she walked over to Ezra, who in his delusional state was attempting to push the doctor away. Chopper slowly came into the room while no one saw i.

“Ezra listen to me, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?” Hera asked.

Ezra looked in her direction and seemed to have trouble focusing but he managed to form a few words.

“Empire, Pau’un, torture … no … no not the torture droid! Please no” Ezra sobbed incoherent.

“Ezra please listen, you are in the medbay at the rebel base. It’s me, Hera.” the woman pleaded, “You are safe with the rest of the crew, and Ahsoka, Rex, Uncle Sato,   
and me.”

Ezra seemed to calm a little and opened his eyes a little bit; but instead of looking at Hera’s caring eyes, saw only Chopper’s metallic form.

“NOOO torture droid, no!” Ezra shrieked as Ezra began scrambling as far as he could Suddenly Chopper was lifted into the air by the child much to the surprise of   
everyone in the room. “Ezra please, try to calm down” Hera pleaded. Ezra was only able to lift Chopper high enough to hit the ceiling, that was just as Ezra was about to fall off the bed. Luckily Rex and Sato caught the ill child before he hit the floor.

Chopper then fell had to the ground, with several parts springing out of Chopper and beeped several insults before the cranky droid wheeled out of the room with both Sabine, Hera and Zeb glaring at it.

“Hera let me dismantle that droid” Zeb growled angrily.

Before they could say anything more Ezra started sobbing again as Rex and Sato set the boy back on the bed.

“Please no... no torture droid, please no, it hurt, burn, sting, please no!” Ezra sobbed.

Hera’s heart broke thinking about Ezra being exposed to the torture droid. Unable to think of anything else that might work she started to sing for Ezra, it was the   
same song she had used both when he could not sleep and when he had been upset. First nothing happened, but slowly, very slowly Ezra started relax a little more.

“H..Hera?” Ezra whimpered.

“That is Ezra, it is Hera. Keep your breathing slow and steady” Hera encouraged as she sat next to the youngling.

Ezra sniffled.

“Take deep breaths” Hera instructed.

Ezra took some slow and unsteady breathes.

“You are doing great Ezra” Hera assured the kid.

Slowly Ezra seemed to fall asleep and started to relax a little more and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor examined Ezra before he gave his verdict.

“His fever has gone down for the moment. As long as the child keeps calm then the fever will not harm him.”

“What a relief” Hera said to the doctor which then left again.

No one said anything for a while unsure what to say.

“That was closer than I am comfortable with” Hera finally said.

“Yes and I am worried with Ezra’s action here, he reacted on some very dark feelings” Ahsoka said.

The crew did not like this but did not know what to say.

“Let us handle Kanan and Ezra and talk about it later” Hera said.

Everyone nodded as the helped the male human 

SWR

The massive pounding into his skull was the first thing Kanan registered when he began to awake. The next thing Kanan felt was something cool being held onto his head by someone. As he opened his eyes he was relieved to see beauty right above him.

Hera saw Kanan open his eyes, and her face lite up in relief.

“Kanan!” Hera exclaimed as more footsteps came rushing towards Kanan.

As Kanan sat up with Hera’s aid, he saw he was in the medbay with Zeb, Sabine and Ahsoka looking at him with concern.

“You okay mate?” Zeb questioned.

“Yeah, what….?” Kanan then recalled what had happened and his confusion about his situation turned to panic when he didn’t see a certain member of the crew.

“Ezra! Where’s Ezra?” Kanan asked as he looked around; only for his question to be answered when he saw Ezra laying on the medbay bed next to him. to his relief,   
Ezra looked calmer then he was before, and could sense the child was genuinely asleep in his slumber.

Hera explained, “After he knocked you out, I was able to calm him down a bit so the doctors could give him some medicine after some time. The med droid and doctor say Ezra is doing much better now.”

Kanan sighed in relief, though he couldn’t help but notice Hera distracted face.

“What’s wrong?” Kanan wondered.

Hera sighed a she admitted, “I just have never seen Ezra use his powers like that before.”

“I told you the kid had a raw talent to use the force to protect himself.” Kanan pointed out.

“I know...It was just hard to see him so scared and angry.” 

Kanan sighed before he explained, “Ezra has been trained by the Inquisitor. I am doing my best to correct those teaching’s, but when he is scared, he lets his darker   
emotions and training take control because that is what he has known longer. That is why I am training him, so he won’t become the very thing he hates.”

Ahsoka though spoke up to Kanan’s comment, “Kanan you can’t just brush this incident aside. Ezra used dark emotions when he slammed you against the wall”

The crew paused and looked worried. This was a discussion they could not really participate in.

“I am not Ahsoka, and I am aware of what happened” Kanan protested.

Ahsoka sighed as she went on, “Kanan I have seen such anger before; my former master was like that. While he was loyal to those he cared for, when he got really mad he could … he could do really questionable actions,” Ahsoka admitted grimly.

“Which is why he needs our help, so he won’t do that again” Kanan protested, “You told me how Ezra got angry when you guys first met him, he was pretty much threatening you guys with my lightsaber. Yes he was angry, but was clearly trying to protect me.”

“Kanan I love Ezra, he is an adorable kid and very sweet; but you know he can be dangerous. If he uses those emotions to guide his path, I don’t want to be responsible for a Sith child or what we might be forced to do about it” Ahsoka said in a low worried voice.

An eerie silence hang after that.

“Ahsoka we won’t …” Kanan began.

“That is why I don’t want to you to brush it aside, we need to do something” Ahsoka said.

“Like what Ahsoka?” Kanan asked.

“Perhaps we should share the task of teaching him, he is your padawan but he needs to learn to control his emotions no matter what. I myself learned some   
meditation techniques that helped me control my own inner demons.” Ahsoka stated.

Kanan sighed “I will think about it” he said and leaned back. As much as he hated the idea of needing help to train his padawan, he hated Ezra turning more.  
In that moment Ezra started to stir.

“Ezra?” Kanan gasped as he went over to the child. everyone else also gathered round to see if Ezra was alright.

Ezra’s eyes began to open, they say no confusion or traumas; just an ill child who needed rest.

“Kanan, what happened? I feel like I just got launched into space.”

The others looked at one another before Ahsoka spoke up, “We will explain all when you get some more sleep.”

Ezra yawned as he nodded his head.”Okay; are you okay?” Ezra mumbled half a sleep.

“We are. Just focus on getting better" Kanan said.

“Kay” Ezra slurred as fell asleep.

The crew looked at him sleeping before they went to work. 

SWR

Ezra woke up and felt he was still warm but it was better than it had been. Ezra turned his head and saw that Kanan was in a bed next to him while Hera was sitting between them. Ezra worried when he saw Hera was applying ice to his head.

“Kanan" Ezra shouted in panic.

Hera turned around and looked at him.

“Ezra easy relax hun" Hera tried to smooth.

“What is wrong with him? Ezra asked.

“Kanan hit his head Ezra" Hera said.

Ezra looked at Kanan with worries. Suddenly a memory came to him. Kanan flying through the air, hitting the wall and the horrible realisation that only him or Ahsoka could have done it. Since Kanan was visiting him it meant it was him that had done it.

That realisation made him shake and sob.

“Oh no hun please don't. Take it easy. You need to relax” Hera said. 

“I did it. I am bad. I hurt Kanan” Ezra sobbed.

Alarmed by the noise Sabine and Zeb came rushing in and saw Ezra is deep distress and Hera trying to relax him.

“Ezra little buddy try to relax” Zeb said.

Sabine rubbed him on his back while adding “Yes it is not good for you”

“But I hurt Kanan” Ezra sobbed.

“Hun that was not your fault. We talked to Kanna and all he worried about was you, he doesn’t blame you” Hera said.

“But ...but” Ezra said while still sobbing.

“Ezra it wasn’t your fault. Remember what you told me that even after I told you I volunteered. The same goes for you” Sabine said while rubbing his back.

“Yes just like it is not my fault Lassan fell even though I was tasked with protecting the royal family” Zeb said looking sad.

“But … but” Ezra said still close to tears.

“It will be okay Ezra” a weak voice said.

Everyone turned their head to see Kanan have awoken.

“We will solve this Ezra don’t worry” Kanan said tiredly and brushed Ezra’s tears away from his cheek.

Ezra leaned into his touch and made a small smile.

“Now go back to sleep Ezra, we will deal with this in good time” Kanan said as he was laying down.

Ezra did the same and the rest of the crew came over fussing over the small member as he felt asleep. For Kanan it was frustrating he could not go but Hera sent him a warning glance to stay in bed, even so he was happy seeing his small padawan at ease as he slept.

SWR

Over the next few days Ezra’s condition improved. Ezra was able to keep down the soup he was fed, and his fever broke one night. The doctor though wished for Ezra to remain in the medbay for a couple more days, now with Ezra more coherent, the crew did not mind keeping him company by playing games and watching holovids.  
On the last night in the medbay, Kanan and Ezra were going over datapads on saber forms when Kanan noticed Ezra seemed distracted.

“You okay? Not relapsing are you?” Kanan questioned as he place a hand to the child’s forehead, and relieved to find it cool.

“No…” Ezra seemed to struggle with what he wanted to ask next, but finally found his courage.

“Did it hurt?” Ezra asked with intimidation.

“Did what hurt?” Kanan wondered in confusement.

“When I slammed you in the wall.” Ezra said with a shaky voice.

Kanan sighed, “I will be honest, I wish you didn’t remember that. But, besides some bumps and bruises I am fine.”

Ezra hung his head in shame as he cried, “I’m sorry.”

Not liking Ezra this way, Kanan sat next to him as he hugged him from the side.

“It wasn’t your fault kid.” Kanan tried to assure Ezra.

Ezra though shook his head, “I used the force like ‘they’ did.” Kanan didn’t need to ask who ‘they’ were.

“You are not like them.” Kanan stated firmly.

“But, I act like them by doing stupid stuff like that.”

Kanan knew he had to talk to Ezra about it, but he just wished it was later when he was better than sooner.

How you did act was based off of darker emotions then the Jedi are fond of, but in the moment it was instinct that guided you, not thought.”

Ezra looked up at Kanan with some puzzlement.

Kanan couldn’t help but chuckle at Ezra’s confused face.

“It’s like, you are awake now right? out wouldn’t hurt me now.”

Ezra shook his head, “No, I like you. That’s why i feel bad about what I did.”

Kanan then explained, “But that’s why you attacked me when you were sick. You were not thinking straight, you were ill, scared and confused; all that is bad combo for your instinct to take control. You’re actions were unintentional.

Ezra smiled weakly, “That makes me feel better, but I still don’t want to hurt you guys again.”

Kanan, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, made up his mind.

“I know you don’t, thats why Ahsoka and I have been talking.”

“What about.”

“Well Ahsoka has advanced personal experience with calming her own struggle with her past demons. So she has offered to teach you meditation techniques to calm your anger and fears. It might require some time and patience, but will help you to not feel so much anger. What do you think?”

Ezra thought about it and smiled widely, “I like this idea.”

Kanan ruffled his hair, “I’m glad to hear.”

As Ezra leaned into the man’s touch, he let out a small yawn.

Kanan chuckled as he lifted Ezra over to his bed, Ezra looked confused at him until he realised Kanan would allow him to sleep next to him. Ezra was more than happy   
to snuggle into Kanan’s side, and was asleep soon. Kanan was happy, he knew Ezra was going to be okay, and not just healthy wise. As long as Ezra was willing to change, Kanan knew that meant they could help him, and that was what he would do; no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about: So we had a sick chapter. Is Ezra not totally adorable when he is being taken of by the crew?  
> Also I hope you liked the dive into the background story.


	26. Living nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some fluff and care for Ezra this chapter: This one on the other hand will deal with the Empire and what no good they are up to

The Star Destroyer had reached the orbit of Lothal with the three Inquisitor’s onboard. The Grand Inquisitor strolled down the hall along with four stormtroopers to fetch the two prisoners as they were going for the base on Lothal. The Grand Inquisitor opened the door and found the man and woman like he had left them. Mira Bridger was unconscious and strapped to an interrogation table while her husband Emphire was sitting chained to the wall staring at his wife.

“Get them up and bring them to the transport” the Grand Inquisitor ordered.

Two of the stormtroopers stepped over to the woman and released her from the restrains making her fall to the ground and cried out, before trying to curl together.

“Mira” Ephraim cried and tried to get to her only to be held back by the two stormtroopers. That made the man look at him.

“Please let me support her, she can’t stand by herself” Ephraim said with tears in his eyes.

The Grand Inquisitor could sense the man’s anger and knew what he really wanted to say ‘she can’t stand by herself, because of what you did to her’.

“Now why would I allow you that?” the Grand Inquisitor smirked grinning at the mans begging.

“I did what you asked me so please let me help my wife” Ephraim cried.

The Grand Inquisitor looked at the man and knew he would scream and cry all the way if he did not allowed it so he nodded.

“Let him support his wife but make sure he doesn’t run. Put shock collars on them both instead of cuffs” the Grand Inquisitor ordered.

The troopers did so before they freed Ephraim from his chains and the man rushed over and lifted his wife so her head rested on his arm and he gently took her with her as they left the cell. The procession continued until they reached a hangar where the two was locked up in the shuttle that transported them to Lothal.

SWR

Ephraim held Mira close as they sat in the small section of the shuttle where prisoners were locked up. Ephraim hoped that Mira would soon wake up because he   
worried over the fact she still was out cold. Finally she started moving.

“Mira?” Ephraim whispered as she started looking at him with groggy eyes.

“Ephraim ... where are we?” Mira mumbed confused.

“It’s okay we will land soon on Lothal” Ephraim answered.

“What happened?” Mira asked still leaning to his shoulder.

“They … they” Ephraim said unable to form the words that described what they had done to her.

Ephraim had been forced to watch the Pau’un had electrocuted Mira at a higher and higher voltage. There was times where she had passed out and a single time a   
medic had been summoned after she had have a heart attack. In the end Ephraim had been unable to prevent it and in the end he had told the Grand Inquisitor what he wanted to hear unable to take the sound of Mira’s scream. Ephraim felt dirty for betraying Mira and Ezra but had found himself unable to continue to hear Mira’s scream and when she had her heartstop he was sure he was going to die out of a broken heart. Ephraim had, to his disgust, found himself pleading and begging the same monster that had tortured Mira to request a medic and save her. It had been the worst thing he had ever seen or at least as bad as the day they had taken their son away from them. It was a day Ephraim remember well … it was 3 years ago, the last time they had seen their son before they had been taken as prisoners of the Empire. It was a day Ephraim would never forget, it was a day that would change their happy lives to one full of misery. 

Flashback

Ephraim had gotten his and Mira’s gift ready when Ezra came running in smiling at them.

“There is my big birthday boy” Mira said.

Ezra grinned at this.

“Now come and get your present before we have to go to the parade” Ephraim said.

Some of Ezra’s eagerness died down.

“Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here?” Ezra begged with pleading eyes.

Both of them felt their son had to be forced to this every year.

“I am sorry Ezra I know you find it boring but we have to but remember tomorrow you will get a big cake and we will sing for you and play games” Mira said.

Ezra still hung his head much to the sadness of his parents. They did not want to go either, they wanted to stay with their son celebrating him like they were supposed to. Yet the empire did not allow people to skip the celebration, it was mandatory for every citizen even if the empire broadcast made it sound like an option.  
“We now you don’t want to but we have to. Now come and get your present” Mira said gently.

Mira and Ephraim looked sadly at each other as Ezra tried to smile at them. They both knew Ezra tried to be strong for them which was wrong, they were his parents they should take care of him. How they hated having to have this discussion every year, it was just not fair. Even so a smile lit up Ezra’s face when he saw what the present was. A slingshot that could fire small energy shot.

“Thank you” Ezra cried out as he hugged them joyously.

Both Mira and Ephraim chuckled at how much happiness. Everything was perfect for the man; he had a beautiful courageous wife and such an amazing son. Ephraim smiled as Ezra ran around and pretended to ‘shoot’ stormtroopers with his slingshot, it was perfect wonderful moment. But alas a storm was waiting just outsides the Bridger’s door.

Banging was heard against their door.

“Ephraim and Mira Bridger! This is Agent Alexandr Kallus. Come out with your son and your hands up! By order of the Emperor.

Ephraim eyes widened as did his wife as he looked down to their son.

“Mom...Dad, were not late for the parade are we?” Ezra asked scared.

Before the parent’s could respond the door was knocked on once more.

“This is your last warning before he barge the door ajar. All three of you are to surrender now or face the consequences. Your son is wanted by the empire” Kallus   
said.

Ephraim saw Ezra cling to his wife’s side.

“Mom why are they after me? I did not do anything?” Ezra asked scared and innocent.

Yes why would they be after their son, he unlike them had done nothing wrong. Ephraim heard a new banging on the door. There was no way in Mustafar that the   
Empire would take there son.

Ephraim got the kitchen table and slide it in front of the door.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Ezra sked, fighting the urge to cry.

“Buying you and your mother time.”

Mira head shot up, “If you think I’m just gonna leave you-,”

Now is not the time!” Ephraim barked, “take Ezra, find a place to hide, and contact fulcrum, they will help you.”

The door sundle was being ramed. Mr. Bridger cupped his hands around his wife’s face, I love you,” he said softly as he kissed her forehead gently. Then, he bend down towards his son’s tear-filled face and ruffled his hair before telling him, “Never forget who you are.”

Ephraim then went to the door and held against it for as long as he could, but the door was giving, his wife and son left out the back door. Once he saw they were gone, he smiled, and had no more strength. As the door gave away he hoped the time he had bought Ezra and Mira was enough.

The trooper’s stormed the house, and tackled him to the floor. The smashed his head a couple of times, but the pain was worth it knowing his wife and son got away. Ephraim knew he would now be spending many years in a prison for this but better alone than seeing his wife and son being taken too. Ephraim just hoped they would not try and come and free him just to be captured. As they handcuffed and out him into the transport however; he saw to his horror his bruised wife, but no Ezra.

“Mira!” Ephraim cried out as he limbed towards her.

“Ephraim!” she cried out as she sobbed in hysterics.

“The cornered us, i threw a trash can… Ezra got red all over the fence…”

“Ezra got away?”

Mira nodded in contentment. 

Suddenly a tall man in white uniform came over while looking at a datapad.

“Mira and Ephraim Bridger why did you make it so difficult for you? We were here to get your child Ezra Bridger” the man said.

“Who are you? Why are you after our son?” Mira asked.

“Like I said I am Agent Alexandr Kallus. We are looking for your son due to his abilities. As you well aware any children with force abilities is to be handed over to the   
empire. We only asked for all of you to prevent the boy from running” Kallus said.

Mira and Ephraim looked worried at each other, how had the empire found out Ezra was force sensitive? They had known they had to hide it, not wanting the Empire to separate their son from them. Those whose children was taken was never seen again from what they had heard.

“Now tell me where he is and you can both go. We now people can be a bit troubled over seeing their child go but rest assured once the boy is in our care all charges will be dropped” Kallus continued.

“No I won’t tell you where he is” Ephraim said and Mira shook her head too.

Kallus was about to say something when a trooper came out. 

“Sir you should come and take a look at this” a storm trooper said.

Kallus left and they looked worried, hoping it was not Ezra that had been found. Time felt like it was slowing down as they waited for Kallus to come back.

“So I go to fetch a boy and instead find two rebels speaking out against the empire” Kallus said as he came back.

Horrors filed them realising they had found the broadcast equipment.

“Well you just got a life sentence in jail rebels for treason against the empire” Kallus said.

“You can’t do that” Ephraim said.

“I am a high ranking ISB of course I can” Kallus said.

“Well there is definitive proof the empire is a dictatorship” Mira snapped.

Kallus glared at them before he turned to another man in uniform.

“Send words to every imperial authority. The boy is to be found, captured and brought in. Place a bounty over his head and let the citizens now that if they take him in   
they will hide an escaped convict and can be punished for it” Kallus told him.

“You can’t do that he is just a child!” Mira cried out.

“The boy is now wanted by the empire since he did not follow the rules of the empire so off course I can. Now get these two transported to a prison facility” Kallus   
said.

Mira and Ephraim looked at the many troopers which was moving about in search for their son before the door closed cutting out the view of their home and any   
chance of seeing their son again.

End of flashback

Ephraim could not stop relieving it. For two years they had been transferred to prison after prison. Each transfer had been because of their effort to run so they could reunite with their son. It had continued like this until the Inquisitor and Kallus had come and told them they now had Ezra. They had shown pictures of their son and how he was trained and beaten, he had looked starving. The ultimatum had been clear. ‘Stop trying to escape or your son will pay the price’. After that they had stopped doing so afraid Ezra would be beaten even worse if they escaped. They had behaved for almost a year when they suddenly had been dragged along to the Star Destroyer without any explanation.

“Get up rebel scum” a stormtrooper called, breaking his line of thought.

Ephraim helped his wife up and supported her as she was still very unsteady.

“It’s okay Mira, just one step at the time” Ephraim whispered.

“No talking” the lead trooper said making one of his men slam his blaster into the back of Ephraim which nearly send them both to the floors as Mira was leaning   
heavily on him.

It was hard but finally they made it to the cell where they was shown to the wall and chained. Ephraim took his wife up and held her close trying to ease her after the torture sessions earlier. Mira swayed and started crying.

“Oh Ephraim what is happening. These people is after our son and we can’t do anything about it. Last time we were the save Ezra but know we will be used to catch him” Mira cried.

“I know Mira I know, and I am sorry for betraying you and Ezra but I could not stand it hearing your scream like that” Ephraim cried just as hard.

“You should not have told him so much about our son” Mira said softly.

“I wish I had an other option but I could not bare to hear you scream like that, I felt like I was dying as well seeing you like this” Ephraim said with tears in his eyes.

Mira weakly put an arm around him for comfort.

“Have you seen those two cry babies?” A voice suddenly cut in.

Two troopers with blasters walked in. 

“What is it now?” Ephraim asked tiredly.

“Nothing you are just under constant surveillance you won’t be allowed out of sight at any time” the trooper said.

“We can’t even sit in piece for you in here?” Ephraim asked irritated.

That earned Ephraim a slam on the head and star sprung into his vision before he could focus on Mira gently holding him. Mira and Ephraim looked at each other with   
sadness before they held each other tighter not willing to talk in front the troopers.

SWR

As the Inquisitors made his way to make the call, Kallus followed behind him. 

The three entered the communication center.

The holoprojector turned on as they approached. Kallus entered the coordinate to connect with the mole agent. The connection though was not picked up for some   
time. Longer than it would take for the informant to normally answer. Once the connection was set up, the image began to form that of a young woman. Her form scrawny, with her eyes sunken into her pale face.

“What took so long?” The Inquisitor snapped.

The woman stayed calm, “My apologies sir, but you caught me at a bad time. I do not know how but the sleeper cells reveal has been discovered by the Rebels, the cell is being moved to a safe location. Hopefully the new location of our cell will be the base. Even so the access to information has been limited a lot and I don’t have the coordinates of where we are going to.”

Kallus eyes light up, what a huge blow for the Empire towards the rebellion. It would have been perfect if they had gotten the location of the rebel base. Instead their mole was now risking exposure, if she was found it would be a big lose and much harder to catch the rebels in the future. The Inquisitor stayed on topic.

“You will have a new task in stead, we want you to be on the base and contact the group we have talked about before. This goes with our plan perfectly.”

“Off course sir. All though we might have to change how you pay me so the rebels don’t find out” the woman said.

“Yes we will have agent Kallus looking at it later” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“Good. Now what about a raise since you want to expand my tasks and they have gotten more dangerous” the woman asked.

“No!” the Grand Inquisitor cut her off.

The woman glared at them before she nodded as the Inquisitor began to explain their ultimate plan.

Far away from there Ezra screamed out in horror from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh things are not looking good for the Birdgers. The Inquisitors are so awful.The angst though is what we live for.


	27. Deep conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a look into what the empire is up to. Now we can go back to our crew and see how they are doing. We know one rebel is a little upset.

Kanan was in a deep slumber when he felt a negative change in the force as waves of pain and hurt rolled through it. The waves of fear were so strong that it stirred him awake. Kanan was unsure of the reason sensing such turmoil until he sensed it coming from down the hall. Kanan than heard Ezra shrieking out like he was in pain, and his screams were echoing through the Ghost. The sound of terror coming from his padawan sent Kanan into action leaving his bed and tossing a shirt and pants on.

“Kanan?” asked Hera groggily as she woke up with Kanan’s movement in the bed.

The twi’lek however soon woke up as she heard the crying of their youngest member. This caused Hera as well to shoot out of bed, grab her nightdress, and race towards the distressful noise.

The two specter’s raced to Zeb and Ezra’s cabin where the saw Zeb standing by Ezra’s bed side, trying to shake the child awake, but to no avail.

“Come on kid, wake up,” Zeb pleaded he tried to sooth Ezra by rubbing the kid’s back.

The kid though tossing in turning as his eyes remained closed (showing the poor thing was still in deep stressful slumber), face sweating as anxiety began to take its toll.

“No, no! Inquisitor... mom... dad... hurt!” Ezra sobbed through gasps of panic.

The Lasat’s panicked eyes relaxed as Kanan and Hera rushed in; Sabine as well came in right after them in her night shirt.

“Kid just started screaming!” Zeb exclaimed with concern, “I tried waking him, but nothing is working.”

Kanan gently pushed Zeb to the side as he placed his gentle hand on Ezra’s forehead. Ezra moved away and got into another fit; nearly hitting Kanan’s face as he tried to help the poor boy. Kanan could sense the pure terror in his mind, and sensed the image that would haunt the child till the day the monster is taken down once and for all.

Kanan took a calming breath before he focused his energy on waking up Ezra. So once more Kanan placed a hand on the boy’s head, this time Ezra did not push away. Kanan took his chance.

“It’s alright Ezra,” Kanan assured Ezra through their bond, “You are on the Ghost and you are safe with us.”

Kanan could sense Ezra calming doing. This made Kanan’s own mind ease; as this used to take quite a bit longer.

“You are going to wake up in your cabin, and with me right next to you.”

Kanan opened his own eyes, and saw Ezra’s breathing even out. Shortly after, Ezra’s tear stained eyes opened up. 

“Ezra?” Kanan questioned as he saw some sort of confusion in his eyes, “Do you know-,”

Before Kanan could ask though, Ezra shot up and wrapped his arms around Kanan neck, desperate to cling onto the man. Ezra sobbed into the man’s shoulder with no control of it.

“Shh it’s okay Ezra” Kanan assured Ezra as the kid leaned on him.

“Take it easy, deep breaths” Kanan told Ezra while rubbing his back.

Ezra finally calmed down and set up on the bed as Kanan held onto the boy’s shoulders.

“What was the nightmare about?” Kanan asked.

“The Inquisitor’s, my parents” Ezra whispered with tears in his eyes.

Kanan could see he would not get anywhere asking about this and he gently hugged Ezra who still sobbed a bit. Kanan knew this was a possible vision and he would have to figure it out; but right now, Ezra was too upset to talk about it.

Kanan looked up at Hera, who knew exactly what he was thinking and nodded with a gentle smile.

“Ezra how about you sleep with Hera and me. That way we are there if you get another nightmare.”

Ezra looked hopeful at Kanan and nodded holding on to him.

Kanan lifted Ezra up gently from his bed so the man could carry him to his cabin.

“You guys try to get some sleep, we’ve got this,” Hera told Sabine and Zeb, who knew the happy couple would be able to help Ezra. Zeb and Sabine nodded as they head down the hall. 

SWR

Zeb and Sabine, instead of going to bed, did what they normally did when they couldn’t sleep; made tea and a snack. It was a night ritual they started when one of them found the other unable to sleep as well. It was peaceful for them.

As the water boiled, Sabine got the tea while Zeb finished the sandwiches.

“Wish these nightmare’s would stop for the poor kid.” Zeb admitted at the two sat down.

Sabine nodded as she took a sip of her tea, “It sucks. Kid has been with us for months now and yet it still feels like we just saved him from the Empire.”

“Yes he is still so easy to scare and is afraid we will punish him for the smallest things, Zeb said sadly as he went on. “I mean most boys his age would have gotten into mischief or trouble at least once by now but he thinks we will beat him if he does anything we don’t approve off. Ezra is still so thin despite him being fed regularly now. It is not as bad as when we got him but look at him, he looks like he has been starved for days. When we eat he looks like he is not sure the food is meant for him and eats it like we would steal it out of the hands from him if he is not fast enough. Not to mention those awful nightmares also seem to get worse. I tried to wake him up when he started to toss and turn there was nothing I could do.” 

“I know Zeb, we all try to help him but it is not easy with what the Empire did to him. Ezra went through a lot in the hands of the Inquisitor and undoing the damage will be difficult.” Sabine pointed out.

Sabine was in deep thought when she asked Zeb, “Was I this frustrating after you guy’s found me?”

Zeb chuckled at the memory, “Oh you were, but in a totally different way.”

Sabine was puzzled as Zeb went on, “You had an issue with trusting us. But seeing as you were in the academy and on the run from everyone you ever knew…. it was expected.”

Sabine sat their as she nursed her cup as she recalled those last memories. Sabine knew exactly what Zeb was talking about. 

It was almost two years ago when she found the crew, or more or less they found her. When she first joined the crew it was under what she had dubbed “a temporary trial partnership”.

Sabine had spend the first few months in her room, only coming out for meals and missions. Hera and Kanan would check in on her but she would give quick   
answers. It made her feel so awful now that as she thought of how she acted with them. 

It was not until one occasion after a mission where she had gotten a nasty burn that the whole crew showed such care for her. From Kanan being able to tell she got hurt without Sabine saying a word, to Hera taking care of it. Zeb and Chopper had even cheered her up by get her some frozen treats. 

Sabine laughed at the fond memory. 

Zeb chuckled at her laugh, “What?”

Sabine then smiled, “When I got burned on that trip in northern lothal, I remember you got a frozen treat from the fridge but chopper took it. So you ran after him and when you finally caught him he tased you and and you fell onto Kanan.” Sabine couldn’t help but to laugh as she recalled Kanan complaining how he couldn’t feel his lungs.

Even Zeb smiled at the memory, “That was the first time we saw you smile since you joined us.”

Sabine admitted, “I still kind of fell like an ass with how i gave you guys the cold shoulder when we met. Now with Ezra though, at least know I didn’t freak out like that.”

Sabine and Zeb thought about how hard it had been for Ezra how far he had come, and how far he still had to go.

Zeb then perked up, “Hey, at least the kid with us now. Plus Kanan and Hera have been great with ‘parenting’ him.” 

Sabine grinned at the comment, “They do make pretty good parents huh?”

Zeb shrugged his shoulders, “I guess.”

Sabine eyes bugged out, “‘You guess’? They are so the mom and dad of the ship. They make sure we are okay, that we are all set for missions. they are amazing!”

Zeb chuckled at how Sabine defended her ‘honorary parents.”

“Sabine I like Hera and Kanan too but I don’t see them as my parents. They are my family, but how we meet and such is just too different from them being my parents” Zeb said.

Sabine looked curious at Zeb.

“How did you meet? You never talk about it” Sabine asked curiously.

Zeb sighed it was not something he liked to remember. But Sabine looked so curious and eager to hear the tale, Zeb did not have the heart to tell her no.

“It was Kanan who found me, he was out visiting the same bar as I was in, trying to drown my sorrows away. Kanan … well he didn’t really say much; he just sat down opposite to me and looked at me with knowing eyes. Kanan then bought me another drink and told me he pay my tab if I would hear him out once I was done. It was like he knew I did not want to talk with anyone, that I just needed time to wallow in my own despair for a while longer. That sneaky force user. So, he just kept me company quietly. After I finished my drinks I asked him what he wanted, he offered me to join the Ghost crew and a chance to fight back against the Empire. It was like he knew I did not want pity, Kanan could tell i just wanted a another chance to have a purpose again. Now I do.” Zeb said with bitter content.

Zeb felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry Zeb” Sabine sympathized.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault and besides Kanan really helped me out. I have a new life thanks to Kanan and the rebellion. I will always be grateful for that.” Zeb said.

“Yeah Kanan really takes care of all of us. When the Inquisitor had him, it was so empty on the ship. It just wasn’t the same having to look at his empty cabin and know he was out there in the hands of people torturing him. The worst part was not knowing if he was still alive. I could not stop myself from thinking everyday of what torture he was enduring while I walked around and did nothing to find him” Sabine stated with guilt in her voice.

Zeb gave her a gently nudge.

“It was hard for all of us Sabine. I missed a good friend who saved me more times than I can count. I felt so dejected to think Kanan was in the hand of the Grand Inquisitor. The Pau’un is a cruel monster. Yet I can see you were taking it more harshly than me. After all you and Kanan have a special bond; even though it has been pushed a little to the side since Ezra has gotten here.” Zeb admitted.

Sabine nodded that Zeb was right, “It’s okay,” Sabine admitted, “Like Kanan and I are still close, and he takes the time to check up on me, but Ezra needs him more for a while. I know that Ezra needs help controlling the force. I guess I can share Kanan with the kid so he can get better.” Sabine said this last part with a funny remark.  
Zeb smiled to her.

“Kanan will always care for you Sabine, he would do just about anything to keep you safe. Same for all of us. That’s exactly why he pushed us out of the cave while he stayed behind, and even though the month was a true nightmare for him, something tells me he don’t regret his choice. If Kanan had never been captured, than we wouldn’t have Ezra and he...” Zeb than went silent. Neither Mandalorian or Lasat wanted to think of what could of happened to Ezra if Kanan hadn’t showed up.

It was quite for a bit until Sabine spoke up again.

“I still feel terrible for how I treated Hera over the whole thing” Sabine admitted.

“Hera understands Sabine. After all she was pretty upset herself. I don’t think she felt any better than you did when she told us to stop looking” Zeb stated.  
Sabine looked at him and then smiled to him.

“I am glad he survived the clone wars, the crew would not be the same without him … Zeb do you know how he survived?” Sabine asked.

Zeb shook his head “No he never talks about it. What I do know is that it is a very painful topic and that the issue is worst on Empire Day. Long before we meet you, Hera had send me out to get supplies but due to Empire Day everyone was at the parade so I returned rather quickly. I found Hera holding Kanan comforting him as he held that cube you sometimes see Ezra with and his lightsaber. There was such pain in Kanan’s eyes, even though he didn’t cry, I can’t help but imagine that whatever he went through must have been really awful. I mean how can it not? Back then everyone was looking for jedi’s; they were the most hunted people in the galaxy, still are. It happened so fast overnight the jedi were killed and the galaxy was told they were criminals and those few people which disagreed and defended the jedi disappeared overnight too. The message to the galaxy was clear; help a jedi and you will be next while those who sympathized with the jedi was made quiet in one way or another.” Zeb mentioned with despair.

“So basically the whole galaxy was after the jedi?” Sabine asked as her eyes widened.

“More or less, which is why so few of them are left. Even if they survived they were wanted everywhere. There were executions of jedi broadcasted on Empire Day the first few years” Zeb explained.

Sabine nearly froze when she realized that it meant Kanan had been forced to watch people he knew being shot while knowing he would be next if they found him.

“I knew it was bad, but not like that. I mean I was just a small kid at the time. I was mainly just with my mother and father. I recall asking a few times what they were doing, but they said it was topics better left forgotten. But that was before … everything fell apart” Sabine said.

This time it was Sabine that got a supporting hand on her shoulder.

“You must miss them” Zeb said softly.

“I do; but then I really feel like Hera is my second mother, one that takes better care of me than my biological mother sometimes did.” Sabine stated.

Zeb smiled at that.

“I often wonder why Hera would leave her homeworld and go work for the rebellion” Sabine mused.

“I don’t know all I know is that she was involved in the rebellion long before the rest of us” Zeb said.

“That sounds about right” Sabine chuckled.

“Yes it does, Hera has always been very determined; in fact it was a problem when I first came aboard” Zeb said.

Sabine looked surprised at Zeb “How?” she asked.

“Hera and Kanan were not a couple back then, Hera was too focused on the rebellion for such things, but Kanan had other ideas. Oh he flirted shamelessly with her, not to mention glared at her like she was some sort of goddess. I never seen a bigger fool in love and Hera was completely blind to it. I had to ask Hera to sort it out with him and at least give the poor guy a clear answer, it was that bad.” Zeb said and chuckled.

“Then how come they tried to hide it from us?” Sabine questioned.

“Because Kanan stopped flirting and first I thought nothing had come of it but then I saw Kanan kiss Hera one late night after I had went to bed; but I woke up needing to go to the bathroom. I figured they did not want me to know until it was on a more steady footing, So i didn’t call them out on it.” Zeb explained.

“So that is why they kept pretending when I came aboard” Sabine pondered, and Zeb nodded in confirmation.

Sabine smiled and then sighed.

“What is it?” Zeb asked.

“I just recalled how I treated Kanan when I found out he was a jedi and all because I was a Mandalorian” Sabine recalled.

“You know Kanan doesn’t blame you for that right?” Zeb said.

“I know, but I still feel like I was a real bitch then. When he told me he was a jedi I blew it big time. I threatened to leave the crew and I even considered telling empire everything. All because I always had been told that the jedi had waged war against Mandalore and was a pest for the Galaxy. I must have scared Kanan considering the high bounty he has on his head. I can’t thank you enough for you and Hera talking me out of it” Sabine said.

“Well you were not easy to persuade about staying but you were pretty easy on the part of not telling the Empire. You agreed pretty much with us that no one deserved to end up in the hands of the Empire and I am glad Hera and I thought that as well. I owed it to Kanan” Zeb said.

“What do you mean?” Sabine asked.

“The way I found out Kanan was a jedi was when we were on a mission. We had blown up a factory and was running for the randevu point. The troopers was on our heels and we ran into the mountains to hide. One of the troopers shots missed and hit some stones above us and made a small avalanche. The troopers fleed and we did too but one of the stones hit me and my foot was nearly crushed under it, I was stuck. Kanan tried to get the stone off me but wasn’t strong enough to lift it off on his own, and he could hear the troopers come for us. I told Kanan to run, but he got a rather serious face and and before I knew it he used the force to raise the stone off my foot. Kanan had to force push the troopers so we could escape with him supporting me. I wouldn’t be alive without him and his connection to the force.” Zeb told her.

“Wow” Sabine expressed in astonishment, Zeb smiled at her wonderment of what he told her.

“Now we better try to get some sleep before the ‘parents’ comes and find us still up.” Zeb chuckled.

Sabine smiled and both of then headed back to bed.

SWR

As Kanan carried Ezra, who was hiccuping from his sobs, Hera smiled fondly at both male humans as they reached Kanan’s cabin. Once inside, Hera got into the bed first so Ezra could be laid between Kanan and her. As Ezra laid down he quickly curled into a tiny ball.

“Is it really okay that I stay with you guy’s,” Ezra whimpered as Kanan got into the bed.

Kanan chuckled as Hera ran her hands through Ezra’s hair.

“Of course it is,” Hera stated affectionately to the boy.

Kanan assured Ezra, “We’re always going to help you, in anyway we can. Are you comfortable?”

Ezra smiled as he nodded his head. This motion though seemed to lull the boy to near slumber. Hera’s gentle hands over Ezra’s head quickly sent Ezra to a peaceful night’s rest. As he rested, Ezra curled up a little closer to Kanan, with the man wrapping one arm around the boy’s tiny form as he placed his other arm around Hera so he could feel her warm shoulders. The two adults moved closer to one another without squishing Ezra. Making the cutest of family snuggle times. After all, family was more than blood.

SWR

Kanan woke up the next morning totally relaxed. his body was content to stay where he was. As he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but to smile at the child he was so fond of, and the woman he loved. Life seemed to have given him a rare peaceful moment with those that meant the most to him. It was something Kanan would never stop charising for as long as he lived. When he had been with the Inquisitor he had thought he would never do such things again. Now we was grateful he did have such a chance to enjoy such a peaceful moment in time.

Careful not to disrupt their peaceful slumber, he got up slowly and made sure the covers were over the two. gazing at them one more time, he made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

The waffle mix was stirred when the force told him he would have company soon. Kanan smiled as he recognized the signature and got an extra plate. Just as the first of the waffles finished up cooking, Kanan heard the footsteps and smiled as his guest and his breakfast was finished.

“The food is almost done Ahsoka please take a seat” Kanan said with his back to her.

“How do you do that every single time?” Ahsoka asked.

While Ahsoka was more skilled in many jedi skills, there was one thing she could never beat Kanan at. The rogue jedi was impossible to sneak up on even when she tried to with her shields up and signature hidden, Kanan always can tell when she was approaching.

Kanan chuckled before he replied more seriously, “You may have more training as a jedi than I do, but living on the streets and fending for myself helped to perfect my abilities.”

Ahsoka gave the man a sympathetic look, while she too had her troubles with the fall of the jedi, it had to hit him far harder. Ahsoka was told Kanan’s story by Hera, about how he didn’t sleep for weeks and barely ate when the order first fell. How Kanan had met a man named Kasmir, who without his ‘teaching’, Kanan may of died long ago.

Ahsoka also suspected that the month Kanan had spent in captivity had only further heightened the mans focus on everything around him. Kanan had been very tense ever since; especially the first month after his rescue he had been checking everyone around him, not that Ahsoka blamed him after what he went through.

“I’m guessing you came here to talk” Kanan speculated as he sat down.

“Indeed. I could sense Ezra’s distress from the other side of the base. Whatever scared him must of been horrifying.” Ahsoka said.

“Ezra was having another nightmare, or a possible vision. I wanted to ask him what it was about, but he was too shaken up, he could barely breathe when asked about   
it.” Kanan explained.

“So he didn’t tell you anything?” Ahsoka questioned, shocked because normally Ezra told Kanan everything.

“Ezra could only muster the words ‘Inquisitor’s’, ‘parents’ and ‘hurt’. Ahsoka I don’t think that this was just another one of nightmares. The kid was so terrified, and he can normally tell me what torture he relieved in his nightmare. Ezra didn’t seem to comprehend what it was that scared him. Ezra doesn’t understand or even know that he can have visions. I think the force is trying to tell us something, I fear something or someone is plotting something on the dark side of the force” Kanan said.

Ashoka thought of what Kanan told her, her eyes squinted in deep thought before she admitted, “I think you are right.”

Kanan sighed as he looked down at his breakfast, unable to eat now that Ahsoka practically confirmed his fears.

“I just want to protect him.” Kanan stated, “But how can I do that when I don’t know when or even if he is in danger. You know how visons can be skewed, or sometimes never actually occur.”

Ahsoka nodded as she explained, “That is true, history is full of times where Jedi relied on their visions coming true, only for the vision to never happen. For Ezra and your sake; I do hope this is vision, whatever it is, does not come true.”

Kanan though still seemed stressed by the whole matter, and Ahsoka could easily tell that was the case.

Ahsoka smiled gently to the man as she assured Kanan, “But, you and Ezra have been preparing for such an occasion. Plus with the crew and you guys keep your   
profile low, you will be safe on the base.”

“But we can’t stay like that forever. The force wants us back out in the galaxy or at least I think so with these vision’s occurring.

Ahsoka send comfort through the force to Kanan as she assured, “If that day ever comes, then I know you will be ready; you and Ezra have grown since the last time   
you saw him.”

Kanan weakly smiled at the reassurance Ahsoka gave him. Ahsoka though still sensed some trouble on his mind and reminded Kanan of something that was taught to   
both of them a long time ago.

“Kanan remember what the Jedi taught us? ‘To worry about tomorrow will make you forget to live today.’ Seems that is exactly what you are doing now.”

Kanan smiled at the logic Ahsoka just gave him.

“Kanan there is more about Ezra we need to discuss” Ahsoka said.

Kanan nodded having a good idea of what their conversation would be about.

“The warm gentle feeling that we all seem to get during Ezra’s celebration,” Ahsoka mentioned.

“Yes it was nice but strange because it seemed to come from him, but that is not possible. Force sensitive can sense other emotions not project them neither to force   
sensitive nor to non force sensitive.” Kanan said.

“You think it was Ezra?” Ahsoka asked.

“I know it was him, I sensed it through our bond. But such an outward projection shouldn’t be possible Kanan said.

“I must admit I have read about it, but the skill is extraordinary.” Ahsoka said.

“What do you mean?” Kanan questioned.

“Projecting emotions so others can calm and relax is a method advanced masters knew of and could use in stressful times for their wounded and anxiety filled   
comrades. I read about it in some of the scrolls about ancient Jedi lore that was in the Jedi library before it’s destruction. Yet from what I understood it has been   
centuries since a force sensitive has last been around with that ability. Ezra seems to be able to do so, but with no control or understanding of how he did so.  
Kanan was sitting in deep thought over this. Was it possible for Ezra have a skill that could not be taught? One that was so old and rare? How could he help Ezra control a ability he had no understanding of? That was when he sensed it and became concerned. Ezra seemed to be reaching out to him. Right now, Ezra needed him now. Ashoka smiled up at the man as he got up to go check on Ezra.

“Thank for the talk,” Kanan said as he left the room.

Ashoka smiled at the man, now able to eat her breakfast.

SWR

Hera slowly woke up to a small whimpering voice called out which sparked her strong urge to help forcing her to wake up. Hera opened her eyes and found that   
Kanan was gone and only Ezra and she was left in his bed.

“Kanan … Kanan” Ezra whimpered calling out while reaching out for the man that was not there.

Where Kanan would go this early in the morning Hera had no idea and right now she had a more pressing issue. It looked like Ezra was about to be caught up in   
another nightmare something she would try to prevent.

“Sshh Ezra” Hera said and stroked him gently over the hair and down his back.

Hera hoped it would work and if not she would find Kanan fast for it was clear he was the only one which could really got these night terrors under control. Hera   
wondered if it was due to the bond or if was the strong fondness the two shared for each other. Ezra had been good for Kanan. Kanan had opened up about his jedi heritage and Ezra on the other hand seemed to have opened up to the crew and become more at ease with using the force. Yet lately it had seemed like the progress was starting to roll backward and it worried her.

“Kanan” Ezra whimpered even more.

Hera carefully scooped Ezra into her arms holding him gently trying to comfort him. It broke her heart to see Ezra being so frightened and worried, he was a boy; he should be having fun and not laying next to her sounding like he was one step away from being heartbroken.

“Ezra you are safe, you are on the Ghost” Hera said while holding the small boy.

Hera began humming the same lullaby that she had used a week back when Ezra had struggled to find rest. Ezra seemed to settle some at the sound of this.

“Mom?” Ezra whispered.

Hera froze with Ezra in her arms unsure what to do, what to say. Hera loved the boy and she saw him like her own son but she was well aware that was not the case. That his real mother was out there and she no doubt was longing to hold her son in her arms again. Hera was worried what this could mean for Ezra if he began thinking of Hera as his mother. Yet at the same time she could not dismiss the warm and proud feeling in her chest. Ezra was her boy and she would always love him.

“Mom?” Ezra asked again.

“It’s me Hera, I’m here, now sleep and relax, okay?” Hera spoke gently.

Ezra snuggled closer to Hera and seem to settle much to Hera’s relief, but she was unsure what to do about Ezra calling her mom. Yet for now she would hold her boy   
in her arms waiting for the man she loved to return to them.

Suddenly the door opened and Kanan walked in with worry in his eyes.

“Hun where were you?” Hera whispered.

“Talking with Ahsoka, is Ezra okay? I could sense that he wanted me” Kanan asked worried as he looked over at Ezra.

Hera explained, “Ezra was calling for you. I was able to calm him a little bit, but still seems a bit unnerved.”

“Kanan?” Ezra whimpered again reaching out for the man.

Kanan sat on the edge of the bed as ran a hand through the boy’s hair. the motions appeared to clam Ezra instantly as his squinted face relaxed, as did his curled up   
body.

Hera let out a sigh of relief.

“Already saving the day before breakfast.” Hera smiled as she pecked Kanan on the cheek.

“Speaking of which, waffle batter is made if you want some,” Kanan stated. Kanan then looked down at the peacefully sleeping child and smiled before he told Hera, 

“you go make some. I’ll stay here so Ezra can get some more sleep.”

Hera nodded as she got up while Kanan carefully laid down. Hera noticed that Ezra snuggled into Kanan even further and Kanan smiled wildly. It was clear that Kanan needed Ezra just as much as Ezra needed Kanan as they both slept peacefully next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, what cute family moments for the ghost crew. But will this peace last for the rebels?


	28. Playing dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to have some fun. this chapter should be exactly that.

Kanan was in a peaceful slumber when a horrible sound went off; his alarm.

Kanan groaned as he reached up to turn it off. Kanan got up from his bed to go and make the caff for the morning.

Kanna was waiting so he could pour himself a cup when he heard a lovely yet tired voice.

“Morning love,” Hera greeted.

“Just in time,” Kanan perked up as he got two mugs for them.

“What have we got on the schedule today?” Kanna asked as they two sat at the table.

Hera got out her datapad and read it out, “This morning we are actually free to relax and do whatever. Well we have a meeting with the other’s about raids on the Empire. We also need to go over the ship diagnostic for all the ships. Plus you have Jedi training with Ezra, and after that he and Sabine are going over to the shooting range to train. Also we need to check inventory to see what supplies we still require.” 

“Will there be time to breath.” Kanan asked with sarcasm.

Hera argued, “Hey We have the morning, we can do whatever we want.”

“Than can I go to bed?” Kanan argued.

Hera than looked at him with such a seductive look.

“But if you are asleep, than how can you enjoy this?”

Hera than learned over to kiss Kanan, who gentle took her chin to return the gesture.

“Get a room!” Sabine hollered.

The jedi and pilot stopped kissing and saw in the doorway, Sabine who was looking on them with mock disgust as she attempted to cover up Ezra’s eyes as he stood there.

“Wait, I know what’s going on,” Ezra pointed out as he took Sabine’s hands off his eyes, “What’s wrong with kissing?”

Sabine than point out, “Its too early in the morning to be doing such mushy things.” Sabine pointed.

“It’s not mushy.” Hera pointed out as she got up to help in making the kids breakfast.

“Why is it mushy?” Ezra asked as he went over to Hera to help.

“Because, being all lovey dovey is meant during private time. Showing such signs of affection in public can be portrait as weakness.”

“Weakness?” Kanna gasped in feign shock.

“Yes Kanan,” Sabine stated as she continued, “In the public eye once must maintain a serious and aggressive persona .”

Ezra thought about it before he pointed out, “I don’t think anyone here is like that.”

Sabine than lifted her chin up and stated, “I certainly am.”

“Liar,” Kanan argued.

Sabine eyes bugged out in offended shock. “Excuse me?”

Kanan than point out, “You are tough Sabine, but you don’t look it. When I see you I see a colorful woman. Because I know you, so I know you are aggressive. I think others will agree with me.”

Sabine landed her hand on the table with aggression, “I am tough, and I look it when in a fight. You and me! Now! One on one!”

Kanan smiled wickedly as he stood up and looked her in the eye, “You are so on!” With that the two began to leave.

“Hold it!” Hera yelled at the two, making the two stop in their tracks, “Breakfast first than you two can spare.”

“Fine!” Kanan and Sabine groaned as they got back to the kitchen.

The two got their breakfast ready and the two than began to scoff down their meals before they raced right passed Zeb, who just woke up, to begin their sparring match.

Zeb, confused at the serious look on the two spectres, asked Hera and Ezra, “What did I just miss?”

Ezra looked up and responded casually, “They are going to see who is more aggressive by fighting each other.”

Zeb looked rather startled, “This is what you miss when you sleep in.”

“They aren’t going to really hurt each other, right?” Ezra asked timidly as he looked up at Hera.

“It will just be a friendly match. We’ll go and make sure of that.” Hera assured Ezra.

Ezra smiled as he got up to see what Kanan and Sabine would be doing.

SWR

Out in the sparing space of Choppers base, Kanan and Sabine both stretched as they got ready for hand to hand combat.

“Can still change your mind,” Kanan pointed out.

“Funny, I was going to say the same to you.” Sabine remarked as she got her fist up.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders as he too got his fist up.

The two began circling around ready for the other to strike when the heard someone.

“Wait!” Hera hollered as she raced to the scene, followed by Ezra, Zeb (who was push about two crates), and Chopper.

Kanna and Sabine looked rather confused.

As they approached the area, they got the crates into position and sat on them.

“We’re good!” Hera told them.

Sabine and Kanan were baffled, “Are we a sporting event to entertain you?” Sabine questioned

Zeb replied with a smile, “Yes! Now Fight!”

Kanan once more shrugged his shoulders, “You heard the audience.”

Once more the two got ready for combat. Ezra leaned into Hera a little afraid to watch, he did not want his friend to hurt each other.

“Why are they fighting? They are not really mad at each other are they?” Ezra asked.

“Oh no honey it is just for fun. Sabine and Kanan has this thing where they work themselves up over something unimportant so they can have a sparring match over it” Hera said and stroked him over his hair.

Ezra smiled at Hera’s explanation, but still seemed rather worried. 

Sabine then ran right towards Kanan and attempted to gut punch him, only for Kanan to move to the side and took Sabine’s fist, grabbed her shoulder with his other hand and began to fling her over him, only for her to shift her wait and kick him in the shoulder. This knocked him off balance, returning in Kanan losing his grip on Sabine, free her to flip in the air and land on the ground. Kanna regained his balance. The two were only two feet away.

“Good tactic.” Kanan complimented.

Sabine smiled with pride as the fury in her eyes light up.

Kanan decided to take action.

Kanan decided to aim for the jaw punch, only for Sabine to move back and hold her arm to push Kanan’s attack away. Sabine tried to aim for Kanan’s shoulder, only for Kanan to block her and aim to punch her. This little dance of punch and block continued.

Hera chuckled, “Get into it!”

Zeb too was clapping on as Kanan and Sabine fought on, “Get angry! Take the other down!”

As Kanan continued to back up from Sabine’s wrath, Ezra got very intimidated for his master. Sabine looked so angry as she blocked and attacked.

Ezra turned and looked away, “I can’t watch!”

Hera noticed this and tried to soothe the kid, “It’s okay Ezra, they are not really going to hurt each other,”

Hera though was not the only one aware of the child’s worry. As Kanan was about to block an attack, Kanna could sense Ezra’s panic. The man looked t be assured he was alright as Hera helped sooth him, only to feel a massive force get him upright in the jaw. This forced Kanan back a bit, and Hera and Zeb to gasp out in shock. Ezra began to look back at the fight, worried about how it will all go down.

“You know,” Sabine pointed out, “I figured with your years as a rebel and with the Jedi that would would have something more impressive up your sleeve.” Sabine then went for a punch right into his jaw, only for him to grab her fist and this time lfind her around   
until he let her go and she landed into the mud pit next to them.

“OOOOH!!!” the bystanders gasped.

“You are gonna regret that” Sabine said and tried to launch at Kanan but the mud made her slip and fall again. Ezra tried to suppress his giggle but it turned into full out laughter.

As Sabine got up from the mud and tried whipping it from her eyes, Kanan pointed out. “Always know your surroundings Sabine.”

Kanan than rolled his eyes, and held his hand out to help her.

Sabine smiled as she took his hand, only for the smile to turn sinisters hen she pulled him in.

“Never trust the enemy.” Sabine pointed out.

The three bystander’s came to the two muddy spectres.

“Did Kanan win, or Sabine?” Ezra asked Hera 

Hera smiled, “Kanan did when Sabine landed in the mud, Sabine is just taking revenge for getting her dirty.”

Ezra chuckled at the idea, “So Sabine is being a bad sport?”

Sabine heard this got a clump of mud, “I’ll show you a bad sport!”

The muddy projectile came right toward Ezra. Fortunately Ezra was able to duck just before it hit his face, unfortunately it ended up hitting Zeb in the leg. This seemed to anger the Lasat as decided to race towards Sabine to tackle the ground.

Sabine and Zeb began their mud war.

Ezra looked up at Hera and the muddy Kanan, “They are just playing like Kanan and Sabine were right?” 

“Exactly,” Kanan replied as a evil grin appeared on his face, “So what better way to end a friendly match than with a hug.”

Hera’s eyes widdened in Hera as Kanan got closer to her, “Kanan! Don’t you-,” But Kanan than scooped her and Ezra up into his arms as he laughed with Ezra. Once Kanna let go, Hera looked rather angry.

“Kanan! We have a meeting in a little bit and now we are all filthy!”

Hera than herself got a clump of mud, threw it at Kanan, only for the man to duck.

Just at the worst time.

“What is going on here?” Sato questioned as he along with Rex and Ahsoka came to see the wrestling in the mud. Just as Sato questioned the scene of rebels in the mud, he was blinded by a muddy blob smacking him in the face. 

Hera looked so horrified as she gasped, “I’m so sorry commander, you see we-,”

“YEAH!!” Rex interrupted as he got a clump of mud and threw it amuck, “Mud WAR!”

THis ended up hitting Kanan right in the face.

“That means battle!” Kanan roared.

Rex ran right into the mud, “bring it!”

As those two men got into wrestling into the mud, Sato turned came towards Hera and his nephew, followed by Ahsoka.

“Might I ask how this mud war began?” Sato questioned as he giggled at the scenario of mud skirmishes going on.

Hera was about to answer when Ezra beat her to the punch, “Sabine and Kanan wanted to see who was the better at fighting os they did, but they weren’t being mean to each other. Kanan won but he threw Sabine in the mud, so she dragged Kanan into the mud, and then everyone else got into the mud.”

Just than Ezra was hit by a muddy projectile.

“I’M HIT!” Ezra hollered in a clearly over dramatic tone.

“Sorry!!” Sabine yelled 

Ezra though was not taking that apology, and rced into the mud to get back at Sabine, giggling the entire way; despite the best protest from Hera.

“Some battle’s I’m afraid we cannot win.”

Yeah well-,” Hera was about to say when Sato threw mud onto her.

“That, was from earlier.” Sato stated rather seriously with a small smile.

Hera than got a clump of mud, and surprised the Commander when she turned and hit Ahsoka with a mud clump.

“Didn’t want you to be left out.” Hera stated.

Ahsoka smiled, took a calm breath, and tackled Hera into the mud!

Sato smiled at the insane scene of muddy battles around him. This was not some training method, but just some ‘clean fun’. The Ghost crew always seemed to find a way to have fun in the oddest ways. Sato considered this just as another puddle hit him just in   
the face.

“Who ever threw this is in trouble” Sato grinned as he tried to clear the sight and found all of them engaged in the fight. Sato took up a mod puddle and made ready to throw it.

SWR

Once the crew was done with their mud war, They realized they had to hurry and shower before their meeting.

It was like a group of the muddy and were as athey all waited to get out of the shower.

As the other’s argued over who should go first, Ezra snuck into the shower and went first. This smallest though seemed to take the longest.

“Ezra, hurry up!” Hera shouted.

Ezra turned off the shower and Zeb mumbled, “Kid is so small, why must he take so long.”

Ezra than stepped out in his clean clothes and pointed, out “I didn’t shower for almost three years. I am making up for lost time.”

Hera than raced in.

“Hey!” Kanan argued.

“I’m going to be the one who actually pays attention at the meeting. I have to look decent.”

Kanan sighed as he and the other two spectres waited.

Once Hera was done, Sabine took the bathroom. Followed by Kanan, and finally Zeb.

The clean spectres were in the kitchen getting some lunch in before the meeting.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Kanan pointed out, “I think you have improved since we first met.”

Sabine the rolled her head, “I say if you didn’t have The Force, I could have taken you down.”

Kanan admitted, “Maybe. but I do have it, and you can’t change that.”

Sabine instead of showing anger actually smiled and leaned back, “Man that was great.”

Hera was confused, “It was good that you lost!”

Sabine shook her head, “it was good that we spared.”

Kanan chuckled, “Agreed. I always get a good workout when he spare.”

“Yeah,” Sabine acknowledged, “It has been so long that I almost forgot what working out with you was like.”

Kanan’s face fell as Sabine said this; she had a point.

Before Kanan could really go into deep thought about what Sabine said.

Zeb came in, still a little wet.

“Finally,” Zeb sighed in relief before he shook himself.

The other’s tried to shield themselves.

“Zeb!” hollered Hera and Sabine.

“Hey, this is what happens when the Lasat is last, it takes longer to dry if i don’t shake it off.”

SWR

Once all the meetings were done, the Ghost crew retired to the ship to end their day.

Ezra smiled as he thought of the day they had. It was for sure long, but some parts fun. Despite his misgivings Ezra did enjoy the match between Kanan and Sabine, and he especially loved the mud battle. The meeting’s were also interesting to hear about, even   
if a little boring; but Ezra did find out that the information he gave Sato was helping them evacuate fellow rebels from danger, and the rebels were preparing attacks on dangerous bases. Now Ezra was able to relaxing.

Ezra was sitting next to Kanan who had finished eating and cleaning up dinner. This was the best time, when he could sit right next to Kanan. ‘No’ Ezra decided, the best was when he could climb into the lap and sit there. The only problem was that Ezra was   
12 now, he was actually getting a bit too old to sit in the lap on someone else. It was just that it felt so nice resting against Kanan. It made him feel safe and loved.

“Ezra, is something wrong?” Kanan asked.

Ezra looked around and saw the rest of the crew was occupied with other things as he whispered.

“I just … I just think I am getting too old to sit in your lap, but I like it” Ezra admitted.

“Most would think like that, but why do you want to?”

Ezra smiled as he told Kanna, “I like being close to you.”

“That’s why it’s okay. You have been denied such comfort for almost 3 years. It is only natural you want some comfort now and I will be happy if I can help with that” Kanan said in a low voice, making sure the rest of the crew did not hear.

Ezra smiled and with that permission as he crawled into Kanan’s lap and leaned back into him. Kanan put an arm around Ezra so he would not fall down. With that Ezra leaned back and in a few minutes he was sound sleep.

“Ezra is so adorable when he does that” Sabine chuckled.

“Indeed it is cute. I just wished it was not because of his past. Ezra has wanted this comfort for so long and first now he gets it” Kanan said sadly.

Sabine nodded it was sad that a boy should be refused basic comfort.

“Well you are doing well at providing it to him” Sabine encouraged.

“We all are Sabine. Ezra may have a special bond with me but he still cares deeply for all of you and you all for him”

“How can you not. Under all his fear he is a very sweet child” Sabine replied and brushed his hair.

The motion made Ezra move a little in his sleep but as soon as Kanan stroke his chin he was back to sleep.

“How do you do that?” Sabine asked.

“I use the bond between us. We can sense each other’s emotions and use it to project our own emotions or communicate with each other” Kanan tried to explain.

Sabine looked at little confused.

“It is how Ezra knew what Hera and I was up to the morning after his birthday” Kanan clarified with a smug grin.

That made Sabine grin

“Has Hera forgiven you for that?” Sabine asked.

“Not completely” Kanan chuckled.

Sabine grinned only for it to be replaced by a wide grin only for it to be turned into a yawn and her head to Kanan’s shoulder.

Kanan smiled to her. “You are just as adorable when you use me as a pillow on long flights.

Sabine chuckled as she did just that with his shoulder.

Kanan knew both the kids were beat.

“Come on, I think you guys need to go to bed.”

Sabine shook her head, “No way,” she then let out another yawn, “I could stay up.”

“Sure and I’m, really Emperor Palpatine in disguise” Kanan chuckled.

Kanan stood up and as he scooped up Ezra, Sabine fell where Kanan was sitting.

Kanan rolled his eyes, “Come one Sabine.”

“Fine,” Sabine agreed, “But it’s because I say I’m going to bed.”

“Of course,” Kanan agreed.

As they made their way down the hall Sabine entered her own cabin while Kanan brought Ezra to his room. Once Ezra was all set, he went to check on Sabine. Kanan chuckled as he saw Sabine leaning on her bed ladder.

“Come on Sabine,” Kanan motiend as he shook her shoulder. the young woman woke up and slowly crawled up to her bunk.

Kanan decided it would be the best time to talk to her.

“Sabine...I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

This seemed to wake up Sabine a little as she asked, “Why?”

Kanan explained, “Well sparing with you today kind of made me realize we haven’t done that in a while. We really haven’t done much anything in a while just you and me.”

“I get it,” Sabine pointed out, “We have this rebellion we have to get growing and rising, and that takes a lot of time. Plus Ezra being...Ezra, I get he needs a lot of help.”

Kana smiled, “You are very mature for your age.”

Sabine as well smiled, “I know. Plus Ezra is a cool kid, so I guess I can share him with you.”

Kanan giggled as he told Sabine, “Well tell you what. How about from now on we take time aside and do some more combat training. Just you and me?”

Sabine smiled, “I like that.”

Kanan smiled, “Good.”

Sabine eyes than began to become heavier. Kanan took this note and pulled the blankets over her. “Get some sleep girly.”

Kanan than left the room and turned off the lights.

As Kanan made his way to the common room, Kanan thought of how amazing Ezra and Sabine were, but also how unfair life was to them.

Sabine was a runaway; she left the Imperial Academy and was exiled from her family for not doing ‘duties’. Sabine had to learn to rely on herself, and for the longest time, could not truly trust anyone. Ezra….well Ezra has his own terrors as well. Kanan would   
sometimes look at the two and wonder how things would be if the Empire never existed. No, he may of not never of met them, but at least they would have their families.

Kanan?” Hera asked as she saw the man enter the common room with a darkened tone on his face.

“Hey hun, you okay?” Hera asked smiling to Kanan, taking his hand and lean towards him.

“yeah, just put the kids to bed.” Kana said.

Hera than smiled as she placed a gentle hand on Kanan’s shoulder, “It’s cute how your all dad like with them.”

Kanan blushed, “I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kanan denied as he turned his nose up.

“Yeah after all I got a great picture of daddy Kanan” Zeb chuckled.

Kanan blinked.

“Excuse me?” Kanan asked.

Zeb grinned as he opened a data pad and showed the holo picture of Kanan with Ezra sleeping in his lap and Sabine resting her head on his shoulder. Zeb had a smug grin.

“If that is not a picture of father. I don’t know what is” Zeb grinned.

Hera smiled at the picture, it was very clear that Kanan was sitting with his kids in the picture. Kanan smiled to it but he also became worried. Kanan loved Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.

“Zeb I am not a father to those two” Kanan said and rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure … daddy” Zeb grinned.

“Zeb, Kanan he is not a father to them. He cares about them of course but he is not a dad.” Hera said.

“If you say so mother” Zeb right out laughed.

“Excuse me?” Hera said.

“Let me see. You are putting Sabine and Ezra to bed, you make them food, play with them, make sure they are alright and teach them to handle themselves. Yes I do fail completely to see why Hera and Kanan is mother and father of Sabine and Ezra” Zeb got out   
through his laughing.

Kanan could not shy a small smile but he was not willing to give up.

“It does not make us parents. I don’t think it would be wise to have a Mandalorian with a jedi as a father” Kanan pointed out thinking he had found the higher ground in the argument.

“She already does” Zeb laughed before he continued. “I talked to Sabine, she consider you the parents around here”

Hera and Kanan had their jaws dropping on this as Zeb laughed once more. Even more so when she saw the two smiling and blushing at the comment. Hera peeked his cheeks in a small kiss.

“Oh Sabine is right since you two stopped being ‘secret’ you have been all ‘love dovy’ as of late” Zeb grinned.

“We are not” Hera protested.

“Please remember I was there when it was just you two and how Kanan hang after you. You could not see it Hera but Kanan looked at you like he was a starving man and you a meal right out of his reach. It was like you were the only star in the entire galaxy and   
he saw you for the first time” Zeb grinned man Kanan blush at the comment.

“I had to ask you to sort it out with him before you even thought over it” Zeb said.

Kanan looked surprised at Zeb and then at Hera that blushed a little.

“I am sure I would have discovered it in due time” Hera defended herself.

Kanan smiled and leaned in and whispered.

“You better make it up to me tonight” before he leaned in and kissed her.

“Oh get a room you two” Zeb chuckled in good mood.

“Well Zeb it looks like I have to thank you for your help” Kanan said and Zeb just shrugged him off.

Kanan smiled and looked at Hera and Zeb, when was the last time he had have such a great time with Hera and Zeb? It had been … it had been shortly before he had captured. The sheer thought alone was more than enough to make his ribs starting hurting   
again from when the Inquisitor’s had broken them to make him talk. The phantom pain made him groan and hold his ribs like he had back then.

“Kanan love what is wrong? Do you need a doctor” Hera’s voice cut in.

That drew Kanan back to reality and the pain started to fade.

“It’s okay Hera just an old memory” Kanan said trying to brush it up.

“Yes and I want to know what it was” Hera said.

“No” Kanan protested.

“Stop shielding me. I can take it” Hera said.

“You should not have to” Kanan protested.

“Neither should you but you did now let me help you” Hera said.

Kanan looked at Hera, she would not step down from this so he took a deep breath.

“It was my ribs. They broke my first when I tried to struggle against being placed on the interrogation table. Then the Fifth Brother broke my second when I would not tell where the base was. The Seventh Sister was the worst she took a metal rod and smashed   
it into a rib because she could not get me to tell about Ahsoka” Kanan said.

Before Kanan could say anymore he was engulfed in a hug with Hera and Zeb claping him on the back.

“You should not have experienced that” Hera said.

Kanan did not reply but enjoyed the hug before he released her making Hera and Zeb let go. Kanan gave them a small smile to them, they smiled back. Kanan looked towards the rooms of the kids and got a worried expression on.

Hera knew when Kanan was troubled, “What are you thinking about?”

Kanna sighed as he asked, “Do you worry we are doing the right thing with them; Sabine and Ezra I mean?”

Hera knew what Kanan meant.

“I worry about how things will be when this rebellion gets more stable. I worry about their role in it all. But I will never regret taking them on.”

“Hera?” Kanan questioned.

“Hear me out Kanan,” Hera asked. Kanan waited and she continued, “I know ideally children being rebels should not happen, but where would they be if not with us. Sabine would be a bounty hunter scraping to get a meal into her belly, and Ezra...wouldn’t be   
here.”

Kanan knew Hera had a point but still wondered, “Maybe they’d be better of in a hidden location.”

“what!?” came the voice of Zeb who came in.

“I agree with Zeb,” Hera pointed out.

“What brought all this up?” Zeb questioned, with worry of losing Sabine and Ezra.

“Well they just seem to young to have to do all the stuff they do,” Kanan explained with a troubled look on his face, “Is it fair to make them grow up so fast?”

Zeb looked up in thought; he knew where Kanan was coming from with his concern.

Zeb though pointed out, “What doesn’t kill you make you stronger.”

“What?” Hera asked as she chuckled at Zeb’s quote.

“These time’s with the Empire was bound to happen. Not a lot of kids around Sabine and Ezra’s age could handle the stuff they have been through. A lot of people twice their age would be gone, but they survived. We need those kind of people in the rebellion.”  
“That actually does make sense.” Hera admitted as she smiled at Zeb’s explanation.

“That’s my whole argument though,” Kanan pointed out, “They shouldn’t have to be so tough and strong. They are just kids, and shouldn’t be burdened with so much responsibility.”

Hera spoke up, “If neither of them wanted to do this then they would of said something.”

“So we let kids be the grown-ups in a world run by the Empire?” Kanan wondered.

“No,” Hera argued as she pointed out, “But the world is the way it is despite our best wishes; and the sad truth is that in a imperial ran world, you have to grow up fast if you want to survive.”

Kanan shook his head as he wondered, “But what if things get worse? What if the Base is found; what if they get captured; what if-,?”

“If you question to much about the future, than you end up forgetting to live today,” Ashoka stated as she came into the common room with Sato and Rex.

“What are you guys ‘what if-ing about?” Rex questioned as he leaned against the counter

“Kanan is worried about the rebellion being too dangerous for Sabine and Ezra and thinks we should place them somewhere safe.”

“I object to that,” Ahsoka spoke up, “Sabine is a fine warrior and the rebellions best explosive expert. Ezra too has proven to be quite skilled with weapons and his insight on imperial knowledge, while tragic how he got it, has helped the rebellion.”

“That shouldn’t have to be the case though,” Kanan pointed out.

“No but we have to deal with the hand we have been dealt with.” Sato stated, “Trust me I know that Sabine and Ezra had to give up their childhood much to early; but here in the rebellion, they know it wasn’t lost for nothing. That they have a chance to change   
the Galaxy for the better.”

Ashoka nodded at Sato’s comment, “The rebellion will make sure that they will have a future, a non imperial future. With us they have hope.”

Kanan sighed as he finally admitted in defeat, “You’re all right.”

The other’s smiled, relieved that the idea of sending the younger crewmates away was now off the table.

“I know we can’t change thing’s. They are here and a big help of course. I just wish they could still be kids.”

“They still are,” Rex pointed out, “That mud fight is a perfect example of that.”

Kanan looked at Rex but did not reply so Hera broke the silence before they could get into another fight.

“I get the feeling that you wanted to speak to us about something?” Hera asked.

Sato got a worried look at his face and took out a data pad.

“The Empire broadcasted an update on who is wanted and the bounty on them and something came up” Sato said rather serious and worried.

Kanan took the handed datapad and activated the first image. It was the image of Zeb, his bounty has gone up to $50,000 making Kanan raised an eyebrow, that was a lot of money and a high raise from last time they checked. The next image was Sabine her   
bounty was now $100,000 which was even bigger than Zeb’s. It made Kanan worry what the price would be for Hera, Ezra and himself. Bounty hunters killed and/or captured for considerable less profit than what was out for Zeb and Sabine. Next was Hera with no less than $200,000. It made Kanan feel a deep worry seeing such a high number for Hera. For Zeb and Sabine it was a dead or alive but Hera was explicit alive.

Yet all that was nothing compared to what was promised for him as he stared on his own image. It was stating that he was to be delivered alive to the Empire and then $400,000 would be provided. Kanan knew that $400,000 would make high profile bounty   
hunters interested, those which was often hired to private task as the only worker instead of everyone fighting to be the first to the finish line. Kanan could almost feel his hands shaking as he swiped to see Ezra’s image and found $600,000 credits for his capture alive.

“How is the kid more than me?” Zeb questioned, only to be smacked in the shoulder by Ahsoka.

Kanan read at the bottom that if Ezra and Kanan were brought in together, than the bounty would rise to $1,250,000 credits. 

The thought of being brought back to the Grand Inquisitor no doubt to finish what the Pau’un had tried to get Ezra to do at the base and that was if he was fortunate. If not the Pau’un would break just about everything in his body before he would allow him to   
die. Kanan felt a gentle nudge in the shoulder and saw Hera offering him support.

“were not going to let anyone get us Kanan.” Hera assured her love.

Kanan sighed, “How can you make such a promise?”

Hera smiled as she stated, “Because I have hope; and I know we will do whatever it takes to protect our crew.” 

Kanan smiled as he corrected her, “Our family.”

Ashoka than had an idea, “Why don’t I make some tea to discuss some plans to secure the base.

Kanan and Hera smiled, “I think that is a good idea.” Hera agreed.

Soon the grown ups discussed getting weapons positioned and patrols that can keep look out for any oncoming attacks. This didn’t change the fact that the bounty made them a more desired target than before, but having a plan did make everyone feel better   
about where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how you play dirty. hope you all enjoyed this fun bit of ours


	29. The Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some times dark clouds has been nearing the crew and now it is here. Let us hope the crew is ready for the storm.

As the transporter landed, the Grand Inquisitor was already heading to the ramp for departure; ready to examine the base for inspection for the plan to come to action. The Grand Inquisitor had spent the last three hours going over the area for the area that could be used for the execution if the rebels decided to wait for a last minute rescue. The Pau’an was up all night going over every variable, calculated every contingency and scouting the area they had marked for their use. The Fifth Brother was at the base testing the plan with the troopers along with Seventh Sister that also made sure all communications could be jammed when necessary for the ambush. The Empire would be ready for the rebel’s this time. As The Inquisitor arrived at the base, he was met with Agent Kallus. 

The two men walked into the base as Kallus explained, “Sir, we have all troopers ready for their positions for when the rebels arrive. The alarms and security protocols have been tested several times, and the cells are ready for them.”

Inquisitor nodded his head in approval before he asked, “Are the voices of hope in position?”

Kallus nodded as he stated, “Double security and right in the middle of the base detainment center. Just as you instructed.”

The Grand Inquisitor smiled wickedly, “Bring me to them.”

Kallus did as he was told and lead the Inquisitor to the cells.”

As they walked the Grand Inquisitor noticed that Kallus showed signs of being very tired. Humans was so weak they needed more food, sleep and their body was easily broken. It was beyond his ability to understand how humans was capable of populating so   
many planets.

“You are tired Agent Kallus?” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

Kallus shivered and looked the Inquisitor.

“My apologies sir. Ever since that blasted street rat has run off, sleep has been low on my priority list.”

The Inquisitor sighed in annoyance at the incompetence of humans.

“After this you will go and rest. I need people at their best, not dead on their feet” the Inquisitor sneared.

“Yes sir” Kallus replied wisely not saying anything else.

They continued silently walking down the hallways.

SWR

Ephraim Bridger was sitting on the bench trying to feed Mira who was still weak from the torture.

“You have to eat something Mira” Ephraim whispered.

Mira nodded with her eyes half closed and managed to sip a few spoon full of supe down before she rested her head on his shoulder too tired to continue. Ephraim hated seeing his normal strong wife reduced to this. Ever since the torture she had been very tired and barely eating anything. Ephraim knew very well that it was less from the torture and more from despair; the kind of despair that a mother could feel.

“They must of starved him! They bastards were awful to him, we know it!’ Mira exclaimed in a choked sobs.

Ephriam sighed at his wife’s words. Since the discovery that not only that Ezra was imprisoned by the Empire, but by some miracle had escaped. A million questions swarmed into the troubled parents minds; where was he now, was their boy being taken care of, loved, and what was he like now? The only constellation from the night they lost everything was that their precious boy got away. The couple taught their son how to survive without them. When they had arrived at their first prison they had quickly found out that prisoners of the empire was forced into servitude for the very same system they had spoken against. They felt disgusted about working for the people they had spoke out against but the punishment for refusing was terribly. That had made them set on escaping and return to their son while trying not to succumb to the constant propaganda about the glorious empire. At first they had tried only to be moved to another and more guarded prison it had continued like that for two years. However, since they learned the truth and saw the evidence of their son imprisonment just like their own, it had sent Mira into a depressed state. Ephraim himself was furious; he was so focused on helping the galaxy that he had failed the child we was fighting for.

Mira then looked up at her husband, “What will they do to him now!?”

“I .. I don’t know, this is so wrong. We are held here to lure our son back, and there is nothing we can do to stop it.”

Mira’s expression face fell, crestfallen.

“All I wanted to do since our capture was to hold our son again,” Mira weped as she looked at her own shaking hands, “To tell him that we love him. I prayed to the force that we would see him again someday, no matter what. But I never imagined it would be   
this way.”

Ephraim was beside himself, here his wife was being held as a prisoner to lure their son back. It broke his heart to think how they were being used and to make it worse, he could not do anything to console her.

“I think someone is not going to last for very long” one of the stormtroopers said into the cell 

Ephraim glared at the guard, how he hated this. They had no privacy at any time, they were followed the few times they were allowed outside the cell and even inside the cell they were left with troopers staring at them. The snaking remarks about his wife not   
making it was something Ephraim really hated. Two of the soldiers had even started betting at how long she would last sending him into angry fit fighting against the chains holding him to beat the trooper only for them to laugh. Now he just glared at them   
before he leaned Mira to rest her head on his shoulder holding her trying to provide her some comfort.

None of them knew how long time they had rested in each other’s embrace when the door suddenly opened and revealed a tired looking Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor. Mira looked up tiredly. The Grand Inquisitor noticed the only half eaten plate.

“I told you to make sure she eats. I don't want her to die due to starvation before your purpose is served” the Grand Inquisitor sneered too Ephraim.

“My wife is heartbroken she is not interested in food” Ephraim defended.

“I am not interested in that just make she eat or I will send someone who force her to do so and stay until she has kept it down. It will be like that until she gains a better weight or your usefulness has ended whatever comes first. Do not think I will hesitate to   
execute you if it fit my purpose. Right now it is just a story made to lure them back, but I can easily make it real if it serve us better” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

“What do you want this time?” Mira asked very tiredly.

Neither Ephraim or Mira had said anything though both of them was clearly scared.

“I have come to ensure I have everything I need to get my apprentice back. I want to make sure you haven’t left out anything” the Grand Inquisitor said.

This got Mira’s attention as she glared at the man with deep hatred in her eyes, “even if there was anything to say about our son that would interest you, I would rather you shoot me and get it over with!” the women roared with what little energy she had left.

“Not hard to see where the brat got his fighting spirit from. After all you tried to escape several times just like your worthless little brat” Kallus spat.

“How dare you call our son a brat. Ezra is a wonderful child! If it wasn’t for you we would still be a family” Ephraim snapped.

That earned him a smack by the Grand Inquisitor.

“I don’t want to hear about that now tell me how long did you know he was a force sensitive? After all the law stated you should have handed him over. Instead you tried to hide it, thinking we were too stupid to realise you had a force sensitive in your home”   
the Grand Inquisitor asked.

Mira and Ephraim looked at each other but said nothing. The Grand Inquisitor glared at them before he activated their collars and soon the cell lingered with their screams before the collars was stopped leaving both of them gasping.

“Still defiant? I thought you would learned what happens if you do that” the Grand Inquisitor said full of anger.

“Why don’t you just leave us alone? Why can’t you leave our son alone?” Mira asked sounding close to tears.

“Your son is very special, strong in the force and with a special force ability besides by the law the boy belong to us and he is very important. The boy could be a strong imperial asset, you two could have been the parents of a famous imperial and lived a life of luxury. Now his training has been delayed, in fact had it not been for your son freeing a prisoner to break out with him the next phase of his training would have started much earlier” the Grand Inquisitor said angrily.

Wait .. other prisoner? What other prisoner? Who?” both Mira and Ephraim asked.

The Grand Inquisitor grinned at their desperation.

“Answer my question and I shall answer yours” the Grand Inquisitor.

No one said anything but the panic from Mira and Ephraim was easy to sense even for non-force sensitive.

“Fine then don’t find out after all we mostly arrest pirates, drug smugglers, murders, illegal slave traders and people convicted of raping other people. I am sure he is very safe among such people” the Grand Inquisitor mocked.

For Mira and Ephraim it felt like their blood froze to ice and time stood still. The thought of their son with such people.

“I will be going but I will return; I advise you to think about if information about your sons safety is worth a few questions about him. In the meantime I am sending food to to her, make sure she eat it or she will be forced” the Grand Inquisitor said grinning as   
he left with Kallus.

“Ephraim who could it be? Who would Ezra chose to free? Ezra has a good heart but he is still very young, it could have been anyone from a hero to a monster,” Mira said and leaned onto Ephraim.

“I don’t know Mira. I wish I did but stay strong. This could very well be that monster messing with us. We raised a strong smart child” Ephraim said trying to keep their spirit up despite the same fears plagued him.

Ephraim held Mira only to have her flinch as she came into contact with the chain. Ephraim hated it, why could they not just be locked up, he could not even give his wife a hug without being reminded of his status as a prisoner. Ephraim had never felt himself so trapped as he did right now. Yet they had bigger worries. Who had their little boy; and what have they been doing with him?

SWR

The common room table was filled with space waffles, fruit and juice as the others dug into their breakfast. As Zeb piled his plate with waffles, Sabine was getting as much syrup she could get before Zeb got a hold of it. Hera and Kanan sat at the other end with Ezra right in the middle of them; however the two were able to hold hand over the boy’s shoulders. The happy couple smiled fondly. Things seemed to be fine all though both Hera and Kanan was still worried over the raise of bounty which they had not told Zeb, Sabine or Ezra; out of fear to cause them to panic. Fortunately though they have had other distractions to keep them from asking about any changes to their ‘criminal records’.

After what happened when Ezra fell ill, Ahsoka and the child had been meeting every other day to learn proper techniques to calm his mind. It turns out that both enjoyed their aunty-nephew figure time. Ezra was more than willing to listen to Ahsoka’s teaching while Ahsoka was pleased how well Ezra was doing with calming his emotions, and told Kanan and Hera that as long as they keep it up, then any PTSD incidence with the force should be a problem no more. A matter the couple were relieved to get out of the way. Now they could be happy that thing’s seemed to be looking up for the crew.

Despite how they all came to be where they are now, in regards to all they had suffered and endured, they all were blessed now to know each other. With the shared goal to eliminate the Empire they joined forces to take them down. The crew learned to trust one another, to let people in to help them heal. 

Kanan had been true to his word and had started using more time with Sabine for sparring sessions with her once more; which Ezra did not mind at all, as long as they did not harm each other. Sabine had been overly happy about getting some more time with the closest thing she had to a father, all though she would not admit it out loud. Their dedication and loyalty to one another helped the crew inspire others, to create the rebellion they had today. Their cause created something much more greater than a crew; a family.

The crew was finishing up when Rex came in.

As Kanan focused on the fruit, Hera greeted him warmly, “Rex, would you like to come in and have some breakfast.”

Kanan glared at Hera for suggesting it while Ezra on the other hand beamed happily.

Rex shook his head, “Will have to take a raincheck on that. Sato has called us to the meeting. Say’s they got word from one of the hidden cells that we need to hear.”

Kanan nodded but kept his gaze on Rex. Hera interjected, “We’ll be down once we have cleaned up.”

Rex nodded as he entered, “Should help make this quicker than. After all we are a team.” Rex made this comment as he locked eyes with Kanan.

While Kanan and Rex had been a little better since they found out they both adored Ezra it had not been enough to resolve the things between the two. As the rest of the crew put food away and cleaned the dishes, everyone (even those non force sensitive)   
could sense the tension in the room. It was like if tension was fog, it would be like being in pea soup.

When all was done and the crew headed out, Zeb noticed Ezra tugging on his shirt. 

Zeb smiled as he lifted the kid on his shoulder so he could keep up with the others.

They were walking behind the other’s when Ezra asked, “Are they ever going to get along.”

Zeb shrugged as he suggested, “Maybe someday.”

Ezra then saw the two men ahead of them argue along the way to the meeting

“That is not today.”

Zeb giggled but Ezra sighted, he wanted the two to get along. In the end the groups followed down the path as Hera lead.

Once the conference room the crew and Rex were met with Sato, Ahsoka, a holo-image of Organa, and one of a thin paled woman they were not familiar with.

“Ghost crew, we are glad to see you all here.”

Hera spoke for them, “We are always happy to make an appearance. Though what this meeting is about remains a mystery.”

Sato began to explain, “With Ezra’s knowledge and what he revealed to us, we have been getting sleeper cells ready to move to not only our base but hidden locations in case we believe they are being followed. One cell has informed us of some news that could   
be beneficial to us.”

Ezra then raised his hand politely. Sato pointed to him so he could ask his question.

“Will this meeting involve snacks?”

Hera giggled, “Ezra you just ate.”

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, “I know, but these meetings can be long and I get hungry.”

Everyone smiled at this, Ezra was finally asking for food, it was a big improvement not just from the illness but also as a sign that Ezra knew it was okay to eat. Ezra also had gotten some of the lost kilos back from when he was ill, but he was still underweight despite their best efforts. A matter they hoped would change soon. Zeb lifted the kid down so he could go and get some food, if he wanted to.

Sato then knelt down, “How about you go to the Phoenix dining area and grab us all some snacks. Maybe even have Chopper help bring them back.”

Ezra leapt down as Chopper followed the small human, the two had started to like each other. Ever since the incident when Ezra had been sick they seemed to have reached an understanding for each other. Now you could find Ezra walking next to Chopper   
without being scared all though Ezra was still not all that sold on using Chopper for transport.

Kanan was not as fooled, “There is more, isn’t there.”

The woman looked at them and Kanan got a cold uneasy feeling, something was not quite right about her.

“The boy’s parents have resurfaced and are being labeled as traitors to the Empire. They have been sentenced to death and will be shot at a public execution in a weeks time,” the woman stated, but seemed to show no emotions or empathy over the news.

The crew stared horrified at the woman and then each other, Sato too looked sad while the woman just stared at them like she did not care. Kanan got once more a cold feeling, something was wrong with this woman why was she so uncaring about the fact that   
Ezra could risk being an orphan?

“I thought they were already were” Hera protested.

The woman hand them over a holo projector and they activated it, an image of Kallus emerged.

“Citizens of Lothal. It is my duty to inform you that after many lawsuits and several repeals the two rebels Mira and Ephraim Bridger has been found guilty at treason against the Empire. Therefore they will be shot in 5 days at the square. It is the duties for the   
citizens to attend this to see what happened to those who oppose the Empire all though all minor is not under this rule” the hologram of Kallus said before disappearing.

An eerie silence was found after that.

“We have to do something,” Kanan spoke up. They had to save them for Ezra.

SWR

As Ezra and Chopper got the various snacks from the kitchen, Ezra looked at the assortment. from fruits veggies and sweets, Ezra knew everyone would be able to eat a little something. Ezra had to stop himself from eating the cookies, he knew Kanan and Sabine would want some too.

“Okay Chopper, I think we have enough.”

Chopper chirped in agreement. With Chopper dragging a hover-transporter, the two made their way back. On the way back, Ezra was wondering what the meeting could possibly be about; in truth Ezra was hoping it was about the crew going on missions again. It seemed like forever since their last one, and he missed going on them with the crew.

Ezra’s eagerness to help the other’s though soon faded when he sensed him. Kanan, and he seemed to be in despair.

“Come on,” Ezra urged Chopper as they hurried back to the meeting room.

As Ezra made his way to the doors, he began to hear Kanan’s voice.

“We have to be the ones to go.”

Uncle Sato then spoke, “It is too soon, too dangerous. I cannot permit you guys to go on such a dangerous mission.”

Ezra began to tip-toed by the door as he signaled for Chopper to remain quiet.

The two continued to listen.  
“It has been months since we last went on a mission, we could use the time to stretch our legs.” Zeb compalined.”

Sabine then spoke up, “Plus covert missions are our forte, and even if we get caught then we can set the star destroyer in a colorful explosion, I have some new material i need to work out.”

“I think what they mean is that it has been a while while since we have been on a mission and it would be nice to go on one so meaningful and important.” Hera explained

Kanan then pointed out, “Besides, we are the best team to do this mission, we have been on plenty of rescue missions before.”

That was when Organa spoke up, “The truth is yes, your crew is the most qualified to retrieve the two. But this is a high stakes mission. Security will be tight, Trooper count high. The voice’s of hope-,”

Ezra’s heart stopped upon hearing the name, and that was when the door opened and down came Ezra. Kanan caught him before he hit the floor.

Ezra looked up, as Kanan helped him to his feet, at the older people in the room. It was clear from their shocked eyes that they did not know or want Ezra to hear about his parents in such a way.

“I thought I sensed someone familiar,” Kanan tried to joke to relieve the tension, but to no avail.

Ezra was in shock; were they really going to save his mom and dad?

“Ezra?” Hera asked gently.

“I...got the snacks...I think I’m gonna go.” With that Ezra turned and quickly left the room.

He did not see Hera try to stop him, or Kanan stop her to say that he’s got it. Ezra’s mind was too unsettled to know his own surroundings. All he could think about was what his parents were going through as he made his way back to the Ghost.

SWR

Ezra was laying on his bed with tears streaming down his cheeks feeling dread and fear fill him. What would happen to his parents? Until now he had just assumed that his parents had been killed but now...? Now he knew the Grand Inquisitor really had told the   
truth when he said he had them. (Well that was a first). His parents would be killed, the Grand Inquisitor would do it just to get back at him, and what could they do? It was all his fault, if he had not run from the Empire his parents would remain alive. That … or if he had killed Kanan he would have seen them. ‘No, no’ killing Kanan would have been wrong very wrong but he dearly wished he did not have to see his parents die.

“I am sorry mom, dad; I’m so sorry” Ezra sobbed.

Ezra tried to calm his mind, tried to let go of his pain, but he just could not. Normally he would follow Ahsoka’s teaching but he just couldn’t right now. His parents would soon die and he was just sitting here. Ezra sobbed even harder.

The door opened and Kanan and Ahsoka came in and sat next to him, Kanan started rubbing his back for comfort.

“How are you Ezra?” Ahsoka asked.

“The Grand Inquisitor is going to kill my parents because he is mad at me Aunt Ahsoka” Ezra sobbed with tears running down his checks.

Kanan upon seeing this placed Ezra in his lap and allowing him to soak his shirt with his tears as he leaned into the man’s side.

“We wish you did not have to hear of it that way, or experience what you are going through now,” Kanan said in a futile attempt to sooth the boy.

“I know but he will still punish them, if nothing else than just to punish me. That is how he is” Ezra cried harder.

Kanan flinched, yes the Grand Inquisitor punished people often just for the fun of it or because he was in a bad mood. Kanan had often been on the receiving ends of those punishment. The Grand Inquisitor had even seemed to enjoy watching Kanan go   
through all sorts of torture and punishment.

Kanan and Ahsoka looked at one another before the nodded in agreement to what the told the child next.

“That is why we are going to stop it.” Kanan confirmed.

Ezra looked up in shock sas he sat on his elbows, “What? Really!?” The child sounded so hopeful at the suggestion.

Ahsoka then took over, “The crew and I are going to rescue your parents Ezra. It’s what we do.”

Ezra sniffled as he smiled at the two. But then his face got serious when he announced, “I want to come too.”

“NO,” barked Kanan and Ahsoka in unison.

“Yes!’ Ezra exclaimed, “They are my mom and dad and I want to help get them back.”

“Ezra this mission is already dangerous, and with high alert out for you and Kanan could complicate it.” Ahsoka explained.

“But I can get into small spaces, and pick locks. I’m part of the crew too, so where they go I go!”

Kanan sensed the determination in the boy’ eyes. even if they told him no, he knew that Ezra would just find a way to sneak into the mission somehow.”

“You stay close to me, and listen to every word I say.” Kanan ordered, “also I need you to be aware of something.”

“Okay” Ezra acknowledged.

“There could be a chance they might not be on the ship, or that they could be gone. But if they are alive, and you can sense it, you have to keep your emotions controlled and keep a steady head. It will ensure that we will get them out. This is a serious mission and we have to have a calm mind. Okay?”

Ezra thought of the matter, and understood. Ezra knew for his parents sake that he had to be serious and calm, he couldn’t let his own emotions get in the way of the mission.

Ezra nodded, “I understand.”

Kanan ruffled the child’s hair as Ahsoka smiled.

“Come on, let’s get back to the meeting.”

The three then left to get back to discussing their rescue mission. Eager to do whatever it took to save the Bridgers. 

SWR

As the crew got finished getting supplies ready for the daring rescue mission Ahsoka arrived as their backup in case thing’s got sticky. As Ahsoka boarded Kanan winced as he remembered how the last time she had done that he had end up in captivity for a month. It was not something he desired to have repeated. This time Kanan hoped for this mission it would be successful rescue.

Kanan though did worry what it would mean for Ezra, the crew, and himself. Being separated from their son for so long, it was very possible that the Bridger’s would insist on taking him away somewhere they would be safe. Kanan would not blame them for   
that but it would hurt to part from Ezra. 

Kanan also worried about having to tell Ezra’s parents how he met the crew and himself. How do you tell parents that their child had to survive on the streets alone, was captured by the Empire, that Ezra was force sensitive and because of that was tortured and   
forced to train as an Inquisitor. That all of that trauma has still really messed with the poor child’s head. Yes, Ezra was getting better, but he still had a long way to go. Not to mention the Bridger’s would need help getting over their own turmoil. Maybe Kanan   
and the crew could use that time to get them adjusted to a stable life; time to say goodbye to their little crew mate.

What Kanan worried most about telling them however was how they met. That they met at a execution; his execution. That Ezra had been meant to kill him? His stomach tightened at the thought of that. Even now he still felt bad about the fact that the empire had tried to force Ezra to do such a thing. Not to mention how Kallus had beaten him when he had refused.

How would they react to how Ezra was now? Ezra had no doubt once been a curious and energetic child. Now he was easy to scare, timid and it would take some effort to get him to even smile. How would they also handle him? Ezra was sweet but when scared, he could be dangerous; how would they handle his pull by the dark side? There was so many questions but Kanan reminded himself that he had to focus on getting them and the crew out before he worried about this.

Hera then came into the cargo bay, “Okay, we got everything ready?”

Sabine nodded as she confirmed, “All weapons are fully loaded and explosives ready.”

“Fuel is loaded and diagnostic on the ship shows it is in perfect condition.”

“Good then let us get going and start planning. We need to find a weakness in the schematics that has been given to us by that rebel,” Kanan said.

The crew acknowledged and went to the common room but Ahsoka stood where she was as she chuckled, making Kanan turn to her.

“Well I find it funny that Hera is higher ranking than you, yet when it comes to the crew going on missions, you are clearly in charge. You guy’s make a great co-leaders” Ahsoka chuckled.

Kanan gave her a small smile but then turned serious.

“Ahsoka I need a favor from you” Kanan said.

Ahsoka looked worried, “Okay.”

“If anything happens, protect Ezra. Make sure he doesn’t get back into their hands. Even if it means leaving me behind, keep Ezra safe.” Kanan asked rather gravely.

“Are you sensing something?” Ahsoka asked deeply worried.

“Just that there is something off, but I cannot pinpoint what it could be. Either way we have to complete this mission. I just want to be cautious.” Kanan explained.

Ahsoka studied him before replying “You have sacrificed yourself before why should there be a problem this time?”

“Because I fear Hera and the others won’t be willing to let me do it again if it comes down to that” Kanan replied.

Ahsoka looked at Kanan before she nodded “Okay if it comes down to that you have my word.”

“Thank you,” Kanan expressed as the two turned and walked in and joined the crew

SWR

In the common room, the schematics was displayed for all to see. Sabine was going over it as she circled the table.

“Good chance, they are being kept here at the center of the base,” Sabine pointed out, “Will be heavily guarded, that’s expected. So what we need are multiple distractions to keep most of the troopers and Inquisitors busy while the others get the Bridger’s out.

“So Hera on the Ghost for a quick getaway is the easy part. As is Zeb and Sabine setting up some ‘surprises’ for the distraction so Ezra and I can get the the Bridger’s. That hard part will be getting into the base when we are the most wanted rebels in the   
galaxy?”

The crew was silent. They didn’t know how to sneak in. That was when a tiny voice spoke up.

“We hide in plain site.” Ezra chirped in, the crew looking down as he stood by Kanan. The boy squeezing the older man’s pant leg with all the stare’s on him.

“What was that?” Kanan asked as he placed a hand on Ezra’s head, smiling at him with reassurance.

Ezra hesitated before he explained, “If Kanan wears that stormtrooper uniform like he did when we escaped,” Ezra gestured to himself and the older man as he continued, “Then Kanan will just look like another trooper delivering supplies. AKA, Zeb, Sabine, and   
me inside the crates.”

The crew had to admit, the plan sounded pretty decent.

“That could work.” Sabine admitted.

“Ezra what made you come up with such a great plan?” Ahsoka wondered.

Ezra smiled cheekily as he explained, “I might have tried to hide in the crate to escape. I almost got out too, but then the Fifth brother sensed me leaving.”

Ezra shuddered at the memory, but instead of saddening, shook it off as he pointed out, “But that was when I was alone. With all of us I think it could work.”

The crew couldn’t help but grin. Ahsoka was so pleased, Ezra let go of a painful moment and was able to help the crew because of it.

“Well need a big crate for this guy,” Sabine joked as she poked fun at Zeb.

Zeb chuckled, “as long as they are ventilated then I am all game.”

Everyone chuckled knowing that would not be the case.

“So when we are in then what?” Ahsoka asked.

“Then we make it in and follow the plan from there” Kanan said.

“When does anything ever go according to plan?” Zeb asked.

Kanan sighted “Let us hope we do, anyway sort up and prepare”

Everyone roseto continue to get ready for the daring mission

SWR

As the rest of the crew and Ahsoka left the ship, Hera landed the ship a far distance so the empire wouldn’t see it.

It was easy to scout out a transport team heading for the base, and lure one guard to knock out a trooper to enter the group. With Kanan in disguise, and the other’s in the crates, the blended in with the fellow troopers pushing supply crates.

As Kanan approached the bases, he saw how more secure it wa then the last one. Troopers on the top wall and on the ground circling the base. Blasters at every corner of the base made it clear that escape attempts lead to death. The triple security doors that   
he passed through showed how bolted the base was. It may be more difficult then he originally thought, but there was no turning back now.

Once inside the base, Kanan was able to lose the group of troopers and find a computer room with no one in it. As he locked the door, he sighed in relief that this part of the plan was done.

Kanan knocked on one of them, “Were okay.”

Zeb immediately kicked his opened, “Finally! I thought I was going to lose all feeling in my legs.”

As Sabine emerged from her own she shushed the Lasat, “Quiet. This is a covert mission. Not a yell out our location mission.”

Kanan helped Ezra out of his crate as he was too small to even get into it.

“Besides, it worked. Were in.” Ezra pointed out the optimistic fact.

“Now we just got to find the prisoner’s,” Kanan pointed out as they got their equipment out, “Sabine can you hack into the system?” Kanan asked.

Sabine plugged her wire from her glove into the computer. It took some time going through the layout and files before she whispered “They’re here; according to the computer in the middle just like we suspected.”

“Good, now we need a distraction. Sabine and Zeb you stand for the first part of that,” Kanan said.

Sabine and Zeb nodded as they started to sneak down another hallway to get some distance between them and the others before they made their distraction. The force user team made their way down some halls before they came to a ventilation shaft and   
Kanan looked at Ezra.

“Ezra crawl in there and check if the coast is clear” Kanan instructed as he lifted Ezra up which easily slipped into the went.

As the boy did as the boy was told, Kanan felt like his heart like it would exploded it was beating so fast with worry, yet after a short while. “There is a lot of troopers far down towards the east side of the base” Ezra’s small voice came.

Kanan picked up the comlink “We need a distraction. Make sure you don’t stay to long, I am sure they know we will try something like that” Kanan said.

“Copy that,” Sabine said.

Ahsoka and Kanan hid in a closet in the hallway as an explosion shook the building. A number of troopers started running through the hall as Ahsoka and Kanan hid in the small closet and Ezra stayed in the vent. When it seemed to quiet down, the adults   
exited the closet so that Kanan could fetched Ezra from the vent and move forward.

As they neared the cell both Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra got more and more nervous. It was like the force was moving around more and more. Ahsoka and Kanan fetched their lightsaber ready when Ezra suddenly stiffened. Ezra appeared to be freezing as he   
started shaking like a leaf with tears running down his cheek.

“Ezra?” Kanan questioned in panic for his padawan.

“He’s here” Ezra whispered with a weak voice.

Kanan swore, there could ever only be one ‘he’ when Ezra spoke like that. Kanan had closed off to the force to avoid being detected but if Ezra could sense ‘him’ there was no doubting it. They all needed out, NOW! 

Kanan motioned with Ahsoka to follow as he grabbed Ezra and started running away from the cell with Ezra shaking in fear. They all heard it when a door slid open and the cold voice that followed.

“They are here! Activate security!” the Grand Inquisitor spoke above them before they ran around the corner cutting of their view of him.

“Call Sabine and Zeb, tell them to get out of here” Kanan said to Ahsoka as they kept running.

Ahsoka grabbed the comm and tried to contact Sabine and Zeb but got only static.

“They are jamming the comms” Ahsoka answered.

“Karabast” Kanan swore while holding close on to Ezra who was still shaking. They had to get Ezra out, he couldn’t let Ezra face that man, not again.

SWR

As Hera waited on stand by, she was going over schematics of the best routes out of the area fastest once they located Ezra’s parents. Hera was hearing the com going on about the plan for Zeb and Sabine to be the distraction. That was when the com went   
down. Hera tried to get a hold of the crew but nothing.

“It’s jammed.” Hera spoke out loud, realizing what was going on. she heard some noises coming towards her. Hera turned around but found nothing so she turned around and looked outside.

Suddenly a number of TIE fighters flew down in front of her trying to force her to stay on the ground. This was not looking good and Chopper gave a warning beep.

“Chopper, can you get a hold of Kanan!”

That was when a voice sent a chill up her spine, “I’m afraid the droid is not able to help you any longer.” spoke the Kallus as she felt blaster in between her Lekku’s.

Hera gently slide her hands off the controls. as she lifted them up.

“Good now shut down that droid” Kallus snapped to his men.

Chopper zabbed the first person nearing him but Kallus pressed the pistol into her lekku hard making her groan.

“Behave droid or she gets it” Kallus snapped.

Chopper grumbled but did not interfere as an imperial shut him down making Hera curse over him.

“Where are they!” Hera demanded as she turned with her hands up.

Kallus only laughed, “Don’t worry, they and you will live, for now.”

Hera’s eyes squinted in anger.

“Move!” Kallus ordered. Hera did as she was told. only letting a small quiver of a smile graced her face for a moment. Relieved that Kallus didn’t see her pressing the warning button to the Phoenix squadron. However the smile soon faded as the next words left   
Kallus mouth. “Now get a pilot down here and fly that thing to the Star Destroyer. As soon as it arrive it is due for a complete check up. I want our mechanics to split everything apart and see what they can find of relevance”

“WHAT!?” Hera shouted angrily as the troopers held her back from her trying to beat Kallus. Hera felt how her hands was cuffed so tight her skin was hurting, but she did not care as she continued to swear until she got another hit.

“We can’t have you flying off and besides we are going to search and analysis everything in it” Kallus grinned.

“That is my ship how dare you touch it you son of a bacta” Hera swore.

Kallus hit her on the chin for the remark before snapping “You have no say in this.”

Hera was dragged out of the flight watching as a pilot entering making her swear several crass word. 

SWR

Sabine and Zeb were sneaking further and further down the corridor all though the many patrols did it difficult to move forward fast. Suddenly the comm went off.

Kanan spoke from the comm link “We need a distraction. Make sure you don’t stay to long, I am sure they know we will try something like that” Kanan said.

“Copy that” Sabine answered.

The crept a further down the hallway before they took a miracle and threw it down the hall. They watched as it exploded and then turned around and ran just as they heard a voice.

“Catch them” it was the voice of the Fifth Brother.

“Karabast” Zeb swore and Sabine had to agree as they ran down the hallway.

Just as they ran across the hallway Kanan, Ahsoka and Sabine had run down they heard the troopers come rushing towards them.

“More karabast” Zeb swore, they were now being chased from two directions and had no choice than to run down the 3 hallway they not used before.

As they ran they were suddenly in the courtyard. Sabine turned around and threw a miracle down the hallway making an explosion and they heard the sound of troopers shouting.

Sabine grabbed the comm.

“Specter 1 come in” Sabine shouted but all they heard was static.

“Blast they know we are here” Sabine said.

Sabine and Zeb got their weapon just as they heard the sound of shooting and running. They raised their blasters but saw it was Kanan and Ahsoka with Ezra clinging to Kanan looking terrified.

“What …” Sabine begun.

“The Grand Inquisitor is on our heels” Kanan replied before Sabine could finish the question. Wordlesly Kanan handed Ezra over to Zeb while Sabine stood guard at the wall. Seeing as there was no place out of there both Ahsoka and Kanan drew out their sabers   
and started slicing through the walls. When they had made the circle Kanan signaled to move back and he and Ahsoka threw the circle of the wall and was about to crawl into it when the Grand Inquisitor emerged.

“I want my apprentice Jarrus and no one will stop me. There is no escape from here” the Grand Inquisitor shouted as he ran after the group.

Ezra screamed in panic and tried to curl into Zeb that held him protectively. Everyone could see the fear in Ezra’s eyes. Kanan force pushed the Grand Inquisitor back and turned to Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka take Ezra and run. Sabine and Zeb go with Ahsoka” Kanan shouted.

In a split second Ahsoka what at Zeb’s side grabbing Ezra sprinting through the hole. Though Ezra had no idea what was going on. It made Kanan cringe that Ezra was in such a panic.

“You two, get out of here while I distract,” Kanan shouted as the Grand Inquisitor came through the door once again and Kanan engaged with him.

“We are not leaving you behind” Sabin answered as she and Zeb started shooting the troopers which was pouring through the door.

“I want the boy go find him” the Grand Inquisitor sneered as the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother came through leading a number of troopers. Seventh Sister took off with some troopers while the Fifth Brother engaged Kanan from behind. Kanan saw him and moved out of the way but then also moved closer to the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan was hard pressed having to fight two Inquisitor’s at the same time. Sabine and Zeb was not faring much better pressed by the shere numbers of troopers.

The Grand Inquisitor saw Kanan’s focus flicker as he had to keep track at two opponents and force pushed his lightsaber out if his hand. The Grand Inquisitor then grabbed Kanan and held him steady.

“Hit him” the Grand Inquisitor shouted.

The Fifth Brother moved up and slammed his fist into Kanan’s skull making him cry out and go limp.

“Kanan” Sabine and Zeb screamed.

They moved forward to help their fallen leader only to be shot in the back but a stun blast from the troopers. The Grand Inquisitor smiled as he watched the three persons in front of him.

“Do you have Syndulla?” The Grand Inquisitor asked into his comm.

“Affirmative” answered Kallus.

The Grand Inquisitor’s smile grew. Now he had the crew and they would soon give up his apprentices position. If not he would simply let them watch Jarrus suffer until they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That did not go well, so you better tune in next Thursday and get an update on how it will go.


	30. The gang's all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Thursday we had quite an intense chapter last time, let’s see what will happen now.

Now in binder’s Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were forced to their knees in the courtyard. Sabine and Zeb could do nothing as the Grand Inquisitor pulled Kanan’s hair back to press a force-inhibiting shock collar around Kanan’s neck. They looked up at the Inquisitor in disgust.

“It is only a matter of time before the Torguta and boy are found. It would save the Empire some time and yourselves a lot of pain if you told me where they are.”

“Not in a million years!” Sabine hollered, only to get smacked with the butt of a blaster by a troper behind her. Zeb growled at the Pau’an for his assault on Sabine.

“Let’s try this again.” The Inquisitor spoke coldy as he grabbed a remote and pressed a button.

The collar around Kanan’s neck began to electrocute him. He cried out in agony as he fell to the ground.

“Stop! what are you doing?” Zeb shouted.

“Getting information” the Grand Inquisitor grinned as Kanan was relieved from being shocked.

“That is not fair. None of us answered” Sabine protested.

“Yes and he gets to pay for it, but if you want me to stop, just tell me where the boy is” the Grand Inquisitor demanded.

Kanan looked at them, he silently begged them not to tell but how could they allow him to suffer such again. Suddenly the moment was broken as Kanan tensed and started to toss and turn and scream once more.

“Stop it” they both shouted only for the Grand Inquisitor to grin.

“Why would I stop it? I never get tired of hearing him scream, you should have heard how he screamed the last time he was in my grasp,” the Grand Inquisitor grinned.

Sabine and Zeb looked on in helplessness at Kanan, wondering with dread how often he had been exposed to such tactics last time he was captured. They both felt sorrowful for their friend seeing him like that, had Kanan not suffered enough?

“Where is the boy?” The Inquisitor asked again with his voiced raised high in rage.

Through gasp to regain his breath, Kanan replied, “His name is Ezra, and you aren’t getting near him.”

The Inquisitor then pressed the same button once more, sending the man back into immense pain.

Zeb and Sabine began to wonder where Hera could be when they got their answer; to their horror, she was walking in captive in Kallus grasp.

“Found the pilot!” Kallus hollered as she shoved the bound twilek next to Zeb and Sabine.

Hera looked at them in despair, “He shut Chopper down and snuck on. I’m so sorry.”

Zeb assured Hera, “This whole thing was a setup Hera. Don’t blame yourself.”

The Grand Inquisitor relieved Kanan of the electricity and Kanan started gasping as he viewed the pilot.

Hera saw Kanan as he lay gasping on the ground across them where they could view him easily.

“Kanan!” Hera hollered, “You monster” Hera snapped at the Grand Inquisitor looking at Kanan.

A moment the Grand Inquisitor looked angry but then smiled coldly to Hera.

“That insult is going to cost him,” the Grand Inquisitor answered.

The Grand Inquisitor activated the collar again making Kanan scream once more as the torment kept going. Hera winced at at how Kanan was now convulsing from the shock.

Hera wanted to get this wicked Pau’an away from Kanan.

“Shocking a man that can’t protect himself, not very tough if you ask me.” Hera argued in a mocking tone.

The Grand Inquisitor’s face scrunched into a sour tone as his focus went right to Hera.

Kanan on the ground tried to look up to plead with Hera to stop it. Kanan knew what Hera was up to, but he was too weak to warn her to not try. It would not end like Hera thought it would, but he did not have the air to tell her that.

The Inquisitor came right up to where Hera was and gave her a intimidating look

“I would hold my tongue if I were you tail head.” The man threatened.

“Or what?” Hera egged on, “I dare you to do your worst.”

Hera was sure she saw fire in the monster’s eyes. The woman did not care what the Grand Inquisitor was going to do to her, she was ready. Just as long as Kanan could be left alone for a while.

The Grand Inquisitor though smiled wickedly at her; a smile that sent a shiver up her spine.

“Nice try,” The Inquisitor recognized and signalled the troopers that came over and grabbed Kanan and held him up.

“So you want to dare me to do my worst? Easy” the Grand Inquisitor said and stepped over to Kanan.

The Grand Inquisitor slammed his fist into Kanan’s stomach again and again making Kanan cry out and struggled to get away.

“Kanan!” Hera squealed in horror.

The Inquisitor than warned her once more, “Like I said, insultes is gonna be costful for your precious jedi”.

“Stop it” Hera shouted as Kanan groaned making the Grand Inquisitor turn to her.

“You dare me. You think that was good enough?” the Grand Inquisitor grinned and asked.

“Yes just stop it” Hera cried out.

“If you ever do that again I will let the soldiers takes turn beating him until he can’t stand on his own” the Grand Inquisitor warned before he signaled the troopers, that let Kanan fall down on the ground.

Hera could only give him a death glare before The Inquisitor rose and turned to Agent Kallus.

“Go see if you can find Tano and the young Bridger. I want them here now!”

With that the Agent nodded as he left to orchestrate a search party for the AWOL people.

All the crew mates could do was watch and pray Ahsoka was keeping Ezra safe.

SWR

Ashoka ran as she hid from all the imperials that were searching for them. While carrying Ezra on her back, she was able to make her way to the highest floor of the base. Tactically wise it made no sense, but Ashoka knew what she was doing. The moment they realized it was a trap, she knew her main focus had to be to make sure Ezra could get away from the inquisitor and out of the base. Ahsoka could feel how terrified and heartbroken Ezra was. Ahsoka was heartbroken as well and knew she too would most likely be captured; but she knew Kanan would wish to secure Ezra and not let him face his nightmare once more.

“Ahsoka, we have to go back for them!” Ezra pleaded as they made their way into a control room.

“Ezra, Kanan told me to keep you safe no matter what. I need you to listen to me okay.”

Ahsoka said all this in a tone Ezra did not dare question.

That was when the door began to get banged on. Ashoka opened the vent and knelt down next, indicating for Ezra to get down.

“Ezra, get in, find a way out. Once your outside of the base, run!” Ahsoka ordered.

“But-,” Ezra was about to argue when Ahsoka took him by the under arms and had him climb up.

“GO!” Ahsoka hollered, not in anger but desperation.

With guilt putting him in emotional turmoil, Ezra crawled through the vent away from Ahsoka. 

As the door slammed down, Ahsoka wielded her sabers as troopers shot at her on stun mode. The Torguta blocked them off as long as she could before one got by her defenses, sending her to a unconscious slumber. 

One trooper spoke into the comm, “Sir, we got the Torguta.”

The Grand Inquisitor spoke, “excellent, bring her to the courtyard.”

It was the last thing Ezra heard before there was silence. What was he going to do? Now they had Ahsoka as well.

Suddenly pain spread around his neck and to the rest of his body, making Ezra groan the the discomfort. What was wrong with him? It felt like it had when the Inquisitor’s had used a collar on him but he wasn’t wearing one. The pain sprung to life again and looked around but found nothing that could course that.

Suddenly, Ezra realized what was going on. It was not something happening to him, something bad was happening to Kanan. That realization made him start crawling through the vents, he had to find a way to help Kana and the crew.

SWR

“I am tired of asking; you will tell me where the boy is!” the Grand Inquisitor ordered.

Hera, Sabine and Zeb did not dare speak a word, no way could they let such a foul being get near Ezra, not matter what. While they would love to tell the Inquisitor to shove it, they had learned fast that insults would just result to more pain for Kanan. They did   
not wish to contribute to anymore agony then the man was already enduring for their resistance to talk.

The silence was broken by Kanan crying out as the electricity went through him once again. When it stopped, the Inquisitor gazed at them in anger and annoyance.

“How much more is your friend going to suffer for your silence?” the Grand Inquisitor asked as Kanan stopped screaming and started gasping for air.

“If you are so concerned for Kanan you would stop being so cruel to him” Hera snapped at him.

The Grand Inquisitor snared at her “Just as defiant as your jedi friend I see” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Before Hera could reply the Grand Inquisitor slammed his foot into Kanan’s ribs making Kanan groan. Hera winced over that she once again had landed him in trouble, it was just hard not to protest when she saw her love being treated in such a grueling   
manner.

The more pain Kanan was in, the harder it became for Hera to not speak, to tell the Inquisitor how awful he was. If the Grand Inquisitor continued this, Kanan would die and Hera could not bare the thought, but neither could she say anything that could harm   
Kanan or endanger Ezra. What was she going to do?

“Your friend here was very stubborn the last time he was here. Jarrus would not say anything, not to save himself. I know he is to stubborn to talk to save himself, but if you value his life then I advise you to speak. Where is the brat?” the Grand Inquisitor asked.

No one said anything, making the Grand Inquisitor activate the collar again making Kanan scream once more. Suddenly it was interrupted by two stormtroopers and the Seventh Sister forcing Ahsoka into the courtyard and pressed her to her knees by the crew with her hands in binders like the crew. They all watched as the Seventh Sister smack an electric collar around her neck as well making Ahsoka growl. Kanan looked up with worry at her but Ahsoka send him a reassuring smile making Kanan sighed in relief which did not went unnoticed by the Grand Inquisitor.

“She knows where the brat is, doesn’t she?” the Grand Inquisitor asked her.

“Then let’s get her to talk” the Seventh Sister replied as she ignited her saber.

Suddenly the Seventh Sister was slammed against the wall making the crew gasp over how the Grand Inquisitor treated one of his own.

“Stupid girl; if we harm Ahsoka Tano our master will have our heads. This is why you are unfit to lead! Focus to much of your own pleasure rather than keep focus on the target. I know you wish to take my place but that will never happen” the Grand Inquisitor   
snared and released her.

“You should talk. You can’t even break a pathetic padawan that is only half trained” the Seventh Sister snared back.

Kanan looked down in shame at the remark, which the crew and Ahsoka noticed when they looked upon him with concern. The crew and Ahsoka had been told that the Inquisitor’s fought between themselves by Kanan. But there was a big difference between   
being told and see it from themselves. They could not understand how the Grand Inquisitor would like Ezra to be a part of such a thing.

“Now go, take Kallus and find me that lothrat” the Grand Inquisitor said.

The Seventh Sister left before the Grand Inquisitor turned to Ahsoka.

“If you had some common sense, you would be smart to tell me where you stashed my apprentice?” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

“I would hardly call it common sense, so I am not telling you” Ahsoka said back.

“Then it’s you friend’s fate in your hands” the Grand Inquisitor said and activated the collar on Kanan, sending Kanan back into a world of pain.

Ahsoka stared at Kanan as he laid on the ground screaming because of the collar, she grieved for her friends suffering. Kanan had already suffered so much, she knew it as she had helped him cope with his experience after a month of this. Ahsoka had been shocked by the sheer amount of torture Kanan had to go through when he had told her about it. Many of the things he had told her about was something she had never told to Hera. It had been on Kanan’s request, she knew he could not bare the thought of Hera knowing about what happened and knew sadly that Hera would find out the hard way. Now he was back with those very people and it looked like they had learned from the last time. This was not so much a torture of Kanan, they knew he would never speak, no he was merely a tool to get them to talk by hurting their friend and letting him suffer. Ahsoka was not unfamiliar with how much such collars hurt and seeing Kanan be punished with one sat ill on her. It felt wrong to sit by watching as Kanan was once again being tortured. Ahsoka grimaced when the next scream came from Kanan.

SWR

Ezra panted as he crawled away. The child cringed as Ahsoka was dragged away from where he was.

“What is going on? How can I get them out?” Ezra thought to himself. Within half an hour, Ezra’s content life just went into a whirlwind of chaos. Ezra felt a tear slide down his face when he realized this was all his fault. 

“If I hadn’t wanted to come save my mom and dad, if I hadn’t gone on this mission then they could of found a way out without worrying about me.”

Ezra crawled to what he hoped was an exit. 

“Maybe I can get back to the Ghost, tell Hera what’s going on. Maybe I can get into contact with uncle Sato or Rex so they can help break them out.”

Ezra had to find a way to save them; he was their only hope and he wouldn’t let them get hurt because of him.

As the vents widened, Ezra saw the light increase and sighed in relief when he realized he was outside within the outer walls of the base. However any ray of hope fell when he saw to his horror, the crew, being held captive by the Inquisitors.

“NO!” Ezra squeaked in panic. The crew was in trouble and it was because of him. He had to do something but what, he was just one kid.

Ezra couldn’t help but to look at his crew, they looked horrified, that was when he saw what the others were looking at, and to his horror, found Kanan being electrocuted by the collar around his neck. Ezra’s fingers graced his own throat from when he had to   
wear that thing. Ezra cried for his master and friend. This was not fair for Kanan to go through this. Kanan then cried out high pitched scream. that was when he saw the Fifth Brother stomp his boot onto Kanan’s hand.

SWR

Sabine couldn’t watch as she saw the Fifth Brother slammed his heavy boot onto Kanan’s hand; but the cry gave her a good picture in her mind of what Kanan was going through.

The Grand Inquisitor spoke again, “I know the boy is here, tell us where he is and it will stop.”

“GO to-,” before Kanan could finish, a scream bellowed out from him again as the Fifth Brother grabbed his shoulder and started pulling until the sound of a shoulder snapping out of place filled the courtyard.

Sabine could not bare to hear Kanan scream this way, he was obviously in a lot of pain. It felt wrong that she was just sitting watching while Kanan endured more and more torture and all because she would not tell. Yet as much as she wanted to relive Kanan   
telling was just not an option but it did not make Kanan’s screams easier to handle. When she heard the shoulder jump out of place she had enough, she had to help him somehow.  
“Stop it you coward” Sabine sneared.

The Grand Inquisitor came over to her and slammed his hand on her face.

“Leave her alone” Kanan groned and Sabine gave him a smile. Kanan was in a lot of pain and still he looked out for them.

“Shut up Caleb” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Sabine looked confused at the two while Kanan lost all color in his face, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Oh silly me I forgot you did not tell any did you?” the Grand Inquisitor said not sounding regretful or forgetful at all. “Why not tell them?” he continued

Kanan looked so pained and shook his head.

“Let me motivate you” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Sabine could feel the heat from a saber right next to her neck and could see that Zeb had Fifth Brother’s saber at his neck.

“Okay” Kanan shouted.

“Go on” the Grand Inquisitor said grinning.

“I .. I was 14. My master and I was camping at our stronghold. I … I was young, inexperienced with my lightsaber. I … I was at the fire when the clone cames. They shouted traitor and tried to shoot us. My … My … no” Kanan said unable to continue.

Sabine could feel the heat move closer to her, she struggled to get away but the Grand Inquisitor did not allow it. Kanan saw it and there was pain in his eyes. It was wrong, Kanan should not have to tell this way. Yes she had often wondered and speculated but   
it should not be like this, she wanted Kanan to tell out of his own free will not forced to, to save her and Zeb.

“Go on or you will see how lightsabers slash through the flesh on these two” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“My master blocked the shots that would have hit me. She told me to run and … and I ran. I ran while she was gunned down and killed before the troopers came for me. I … I had no other place to run to than the streets” Kana finished closing his eyes that was   
burning with shame.

What would they not think of him now that they knew? His greatest secret and the most shameful action he had ever made. Sabine looked at Kanan and felt a deep sadness in her heart knowing how much he had suffered.

“I am sorry for your lose Kanan” Sabine said to him.

“Sorry for this pathetic man which ran while his master was dying. Do you know what happens to a bond between a master or padawan dies? It cuts but first after you feel the other part dies. Kanan or rather Caleb Dume chose to run like a coward while feeling   
his master die and the bond being cut” the Grand Inquisitor mocked.

Sabine stared at Kanan with deep sadness, to have endured so much pain.

SWR

Kanan had felt pain before, his hand could not move and he feared the Fifth Brother had at the very least broken his wrist. Not to mention his shoulder hurt like hell and his body ached over the electricity. He was struggling to not show the tears that came from the pain. Yet after having been forced to tell about his past he prefered the electricity. Zeb and Sabine was staring at him and refused to meet their stare, he was to ashamed of himself he was a covered and the Grand Inquisitor made a big point of rubbing it in.

“I am telling you Kanan is not a coward and no word out of your mouth will convince me otherwise” Sabine shouted interrupting his line of thoughts.

A slap was heard and Kanan looked up and saw there was a red irish of a hand on Sabine’s face.

“Leave her alone!” Kanan snapped.

Coward or not he would protect the crew if he could and he knew from experience it was not hard to make the Grand Inquisitor angry. The Grand Inquisitor turned around and activated the collar making Kanan scream.

Sabine had have enough, she was not going to stand back while Kanan endured beating after beating. Kanan had told deeply personal information just to save Zeb and her from being cut with a lightsaber, she could see on him how much it had costed him   
admitting it out loud and he had done so anyway. When the Grand Inquisitor finally allowed Kanan a break she sneered to him.

“Leave him alone you maniac. It is not fair to torture him just because you were a coward and ran to the Empire while Kanan managed to make due without it” Sabine sneered.

The Grand Inquisitor turned his yellow eyes to her and she could see the pure hate in his eyes. Sabine knew she made a mistake instantly, she could see the Pau’un want to punish her for this. Sabine felt a not in her stomach.

“You are going to pay for that” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Sabine knew it would hurt whatever he was up to, well at least it would give poor Kanan a break. Suddenly out of nothing the Grand Inquisitor forced Kanan to his knees and then released the cuffs on Kanan and dragged his hands in front of him and then   
recuffed them. Sabine could see Kanan turn pale, he knew what was to come but she could not figure out what he was up to.

“Now Wren tell me which finger should I start breaking?” the Grand Inquisitor asked.

SWR

Ezra stared at Kanan as he was forced to his knees, he knew what would follow would not be pleasant. When Sabine had insulted the Grand Inquisitor he knew there would be paid for it, it was something he had learned early on. If you insulted him you were   
asking for a beating and it looked like Kanan would pay for it as he demanded Sabine to choose a finger to break.

“I can’t chose he has done nothing wrong. It was me that insulted you not him” Sabine pleated.

“Yes and he is going to pay for it, now chose or I will choose two for you” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

“No please don’t do that to him” Sabine pleated.

“I said chose. Refusing will cost the double amount” the Grand Inquisitor warned.

Sabine had tears on her face as she whispered “Index finger”.

Ezra watched as the Grand Inquisitor grabbed Kanan’s index finger and pulled. Kanan screamed, tears dripping down on his eyes. The bond between them sparked to life and Ezra could feel how his own index finger felt in pain like it was his that was being pulled. It took everything he had to not cry out as the finger snapped and Kanan screamed even more. Sabine had tears running down her cheeks, Ezra could see how guilty she felt despite it not being her fault, Ezra felt bad for her and Kanan. Ezra wished he could do something, anything.

SWR

Sabine felt miserable as she saw Kanan trying to handle his hand that now had both a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and a finger. Sabine hoped it would stay with that.

“Now what other fingers do we have” the Grand Inquisitor said with a grin.

“No that is not fair he has already paid for my insult” Sabine pleated.

“Not enough” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“No don’t he has paid, don’t do it to him” Sabine pleated.

“Which one should we take this time?” the Grand Inquisitor asked denying Sabine’s pleating.

“I can’t, don’t do it to him” Sabine cried out.

“Chose” the Grand Inquisitor demanded.

“P..pinkey” Sabine said with tears in her eyes.

The Grand Inquisitor’s only response was to start breaking Kanan’s pinkey.

“No” Sabine screamed.

Sabine’s scream mingled with Kanan’s as he tried to move away only for the Fifth Brother to grab him and hold him still. Sabine could not bare to watch as Kanan, the man that had helped her so much was screaming in pain because of her. Ahsoka, Hera and   
Zeb looked with pain in their eyes. It was not fair to either Sabine or Kanan. They all cringed when the sound of a broken bone was heard. Kanan screamed and his focus started to swim, they could all see that he was at the tipping point, he could not hang in there for much longer. Sabine was silently hoping that the two fingers broken would be enough. Sabine was not sure she could bare to chose another finger to be broken because of her, her hopes was smashed as the Grand Inquisitor grabbed Kanan's hand once again.

“No! Don't do it he can't take it anymore. I insulted you not him. Don't let him pay any more. I promise I won't do it again just stop” Sabine pleated.

The Grand Inquisitor just grinned at her.

“You should have thought of that earlier” he said.

“Now which one should it be this time?” the Grand Inquisitor.

“No please, break my finger not his, he did not insult you I did” Sabine protested.

“Insulted me? Sabine Wren his very existence is a insulte and hopefully one I can correct soon. Now choose unless you want me to break the whole hand” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Sabine had tearful and pained expression on her face as she looked at Kanan.

“Wren I warn you” the Grand Inquisitor.

“Mi...mi… middle finger” Sabine got out in hitched breathing.

The Grand Inquisitor started pulling and Kanan screamed higher than ever before. Tears from the physical pain ran down his cheeks even faster. Sabine could not handle it. Kanan was being tortured and it was all her fault, she had shouted but it was Kanan that was paying for it. Kanan was screaming higher than ever before and Sabine wished to block out the sound. As the finger broke Kanan cried out before he fainted on the ground. This scared the crew as they knew much worse would come later on and if Kanan already fainted now ...

“That stupid human always faint when it gets fun” the Fifth Brother said and tried to shake Kanan awake but only received a moan.

“Yes it would seem that we need to use another mean to keep him from doing so. Go and fetch serum 2B" the Grand Inquisitor said.

The Fifth Brother smiled and left shortly

“What is serum 2B?” Sabine asked worried.

The Grand Inquisitor smiled as he replied “Just a little serum that insure he won’t faint again. We still have a lot of things to cover”

“No let him rest you have just beaten him into unconsciousness, he needs rest not being forced to stay conscious so you can beat him more” Sabine protested.

“I might let him have a break if you tell me where the brat is” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Sabine was quite just as the Fifth Brother came back with a serum in a tube. Without any warning he emptied it into Kanan's bloodstream. Kanan moaned and opened his eyes with a look full of pain.

“Good this should keep you awake. Now that we have managed the Mandalorian we just need the boy where is he?” the Grand Inquisitor asked.

Before anyone could process what had happened Kanan fell to the ground tossing and turning because of the electricity. 

SWR 

As Kanan cried out in pain once more Zeb looked at his friend with disheartened eyes. Kanan was his friend, he had helped him a number of times and now he was getting tortured. The story about how he had run make him feel sorry for the man. From what the Grand Inquisitor and Kanan said not only had Kanan seen his master being killed, he had felt it. Zeb had lost many worries and the thought of having to feel it as well, how could Kanan ever had bounced back from that at such a young age? No wonder he bonded so well with Ezra, they were remarkable alike.

“I am growing impatient, where is the boy?” The Grand Inquisitor asked angrily.

That only resulted in another scream from Kanan as they refused to say it.

“Hey! Leave him alone, kid isn’t here you nerf herders” Zeb roared furious over seeing Kanan treated as such.

The Grand Inquisitor held his hand out towards the lasat, and the lsat began to struggle to breath.

“Zeb,” Hera cried out for her friend. This was too much to bare.

The Inquisitor then lost interest, “Beast never do seem to behave when they should.”

the Inquisitor lowered his hand and Zeb gasped for air.

Zeb felt the air enter his longs again as the girls looked on him.

“I’m fine” Zeb coughed up.

The Inquisitor looked around the walled area, and smiled wickedly as he ignited his saber.

“BOY!” The Inquisitor shouted as he looked around the walls, “I can sense your fear, I know you are here!” 

The Inquisitor pointed his saber towards Kanan, who looked at him with cold eyes.

“I will give you to the count of three; surrender or we will find out what happens to his eyes when a lightsaber cuts over them.”

The crew was silent. They couldn’t let Ezra give himself up, but if the heat from a lightsaber over his eyes it would most likely mean the end of Kanan’s sight. Hera felt a lump in her throat as she held down her desire to cry.

“One...two…”

Kanan closed his eyes in content, despite the tremendous pain he was in, at least Ezra was not near this man.

“Three!” The Inquisitor raised his saber, and brought it down in a flash and Kanan shivered under the impact as the hot sensation burned on his face.

SWR

Ezra couldn’t watch this. The crew was in pain, he could sense them in turmoil, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

As Ezra saw Zeb being held in a force choke hold; ezra wanted to stop it.

That was when he sensed it, The Inquisitor sensing him. Ezra shrunk back from the opening in fear, he knew he was there.

“BOY!” Ezra shrunk more as the Inquisitor spoke to him, ““I can sense your fear, I know you are here.” 

Ezra immediately brought the walls in his mind back up. It seemed to work as the Inquisitor looked around the base; a sure sign he had no clear knowledge of where Ezra was. 

“I will give you to the count of three; surrender or we will find out what happens to his eyes when a lightsaber cuts over them.”

Ezra choked at the idea he couldn’t let that happen to Kanan; but he couldn’t face him, not again.

“One...two….” Ezra looked away, Kanan was content to let it happen, just like the day they met. Ezra couldn’t let the man who helped him so much suffer like this.

“Three!” The Inquisitor yelled in anger and brought his saber down in a flash and Kanan screamed, Ezra could see the saber were very close to his eyes.

“Last chance boy. When I move my saber up, than his blood will be on your hands,” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“STOP!!!” Ezra hollered from where he hid. The boy could feel the stares at his location. Ezra took a breath in a futile attempt to calm his nerves.

Ezra was barely audible as he stated, “I’m coming out.”

With that Ezra opened the vent, and landed on shaky feet. he looked at Kanan who saw him with fear in his eyes, there was a long scar from under his left eye, over his nose and to under his right eye. Ezra realised that had the Grand Inquisitor raised the blade   
just a few centimeter Kanan would have been hit in the eyes. Despite his fear, it did bring Ezra great relief to see his friend alive; even as he felt cold hands wrap around his neck.

SWR

Ezra struggled against the being held up by a hand around his neck which belonged to the Fifth Brother. Ezra knew better than to fight against the hold, but he was so afraid he almost did so as was brought to the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra had always known that if the Grand Inquisitor ever got him back he would be punished for running away and now he was about to find out just how much.

Ezra stared up at the Grand Inquisitor as he glared with anger and hate at him with those yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that he had been having nightmare about for the last year.

“Get me a shock collar” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

The order send Ezra into panic making him struggle against the grip only for the Fifth Brother to hold him harder making him gasping for air.

“He’s just a child, leave him alone” Ezra could hear Hera call with worry in her voice and the others also protested against it.

“The brat is going to learn his place” the Grand Inquisitor snared as he got the collar.

Ezra felt it when the Fifth Brother moved his hand from his neck to his hair and the electric collar being strapped around his neck.

“No!” Ezra protested as tried to struggle out of it but to no awale.

The uneasy feeling of the collar around his neck made him want to cry, he hated it, he had tried to forget how painful it was.

“Hold still brat” the Grand Inquisitor sneared.

Ezra heard the anger in his voice and stop struggling, he knew that making the Grand Inquisitor even more angry than he was would mean a harsher punishment than he already was up for.

Ezra waited as the Grand Inquisitor cuffed his hands and attached a chain to them before he had the Fifth Brother letting go se he felt to the ground making him crying out. Ezra stared at the Grand Inquisitor with fear before he recognized the stance. It was a   
stance that meant one thing.

Ezra curled together and turned to the side just as the chain was slammed in the ground, where he had just been.

The crew couldn’t help but to look a way in despair. Now it all made sense; why Ezra would curl up or twitch when anyone near Ezra made a sudden moment. It was his reflexes from when he was with these monsters. It made everyone on the crew desire the   
Inquisitor’s to be torn limb to limb. Even Kanan wouldn’t mind taking his saber the the Inquisitors chest. The Grand Inquisitor did it again which Ezra only narrowly escaped once again all though the chain was so short he yanked in by accident. Anger flared in the eyes of the Grand Inquisitor.

“I have told you before never to yank,” the Grand Inquisitor and grabbed his lightsaber.

Ezra’s eyes widened in fear as he tried to back away as far as he could from the lightsaber, but was unable to run due to the chain.

“No, no, no, lightsaber!” Ezra cried again and again trying to get away.

Seeing Ezra like this was pure torture, seeing Ezra tugging the chain desperate to get away. Kanan was reminded of what Ezra told him. That he would be burned by this monster. It made him feel sick but he could not get the cuffs off and go help.

Ahsoka could not bare it, she had to find away to stop it and she knew she had the best chance as the Grand Inquisitor would not harm her.

Hoping to distract him she asked something that had confused her, “What do you even want with a child anyways? Why do you spend so many resources on him?”

The Inquisitor stopped threatening Ezra with his lightsaber and dragged him along as he moved to stay erect over Ahsoka as he looked down onto her. There was true surprise in has gaze before a cold smile replaced it.

“You truly do not know? You who proclaim to care for him you haven’t even tested him?” The Inquisitor said mockingly but also surprised.

The Grand Inquisitor then looked at Kanan that was glaring at him from the ground.

“You who said you would train him and yet hasn’t even checked him Midi-chlorian count? Are unaware of how special his connection to the force is” the Grand Inquisitor mocked to Kanan as he stared in confusion with his pain filled gaze.

“What is his Midi-chlorian numbers then?” Ahsoka asked.

“Let me put it this way, higher than you can imagine” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“Yes 18,753 to exact not to mention that the boy has the unique ability to project his own emotion to others and the fact that he can pick up on people’s emotions without even trying. Think how that can be used for the dark side” the Fifth Brother grinned.

Ahsoka and Kanan nearly froze hearing that number, how could Ezra be so high. This while the Grand Inquisitor slammed the Fifth Brother into a wall.

“Fool I did not want them to know” the Grand Inquisitor.

The Fifth Brother managed to press himself away from the wall.

“You are not my master. Only our master has the right to give myself orders” the Fifth Brother sneared.

The Grand Inquisitor came up close to the Fifth Brother before he told him in a chilling tone, “Our Master put me in charge. Hence I give the order’s and you are to follow them!”

While the argument went on Kanan tried to process what had been told. Kanan had only heard of two people that had higher midi-chlorian counts than Ezra those being Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. It was mind blowing to think he had a padawan that was so powerful. Not to mention he had never heard about being able to project his own feelings to others. Yet he remembered how Ahsoka and he had discussed what happened at Ezra’s birthday. How Ezra could pick up on even the slightest changes of emotions and how he often wondered if Ezra was stronger than him. It was still mind boggling to think that he had a padawan that was so special and unique.

Suddenly the sound of the Fifth Brother and the Grand Inquisitor shouting stopped as Kallus and Seventh Sister arriving.

“We can’t find the child” Kallus said clearly nervous before he saw the small child held by a chain the Grand Inquisitor had.

“Of course you cannot you idiot because I have to do everything around here.”

Just then, a cargo shuttle came just outside of the courtyard, the realized it was for them, and would make any chance of rescue complicated.

“Now load all of them into a shuttle. We are going to see our master Lord Vader” the Grand Inquisitor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a brave act from Ezra, but now things seem to be really gloomy. Hope you like the angst


	31. An Unpleasant Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until now we have updated weekly to catch up to the story on fanfiction. Now we have so it will slow down but this chapter we hope will satisfy you for now

At the base, Sato was waiting for the crew to alert someone of their return to the base with the Bridger couple. Sato did not leave the control center as he worried about his friend's safety

Sato then saw Rex enter the room. For the last hour or so he had been plagued by an uneasy feeling, it was hard to describe but it was gnawing feeling that made him uneasy.

“Any word?” Rex asked as he took a seat next to the Commander.

Sato shook his head. “It has been a few hours since their last contact. I don’t like them going this long without contacting us.”

Rex shrugged his shoulders, “They might be hiding or laying low until the heat dies down. These missions don’t always take a day.”

Sato sighed as he admitted, “I know, but Hera is supposed to be on the ship. She should at the very least let us in on how thing’s going?”

“What is she going to say? ‘hi, am still waiting for the rest of the crew to come back’. Hera is not the one to bore people with useless detail.”

“But she is the one who would report when asked to,” Sato said as he began pushing in buttons.

“You shouldn’t contact them. If something is going on,-”

I am communicating them via a silent alarm. It lets the ship know that I wish to talk to them. the button lights up and they can ignore it if they are doing something.”

As Sato sent the alert to the Ghost, a message displayed on his screen.

“Message failed” Sato repeated as his stomach became nodded with anxiety. The uneasy feeling expanded and the notion that something was wrong started to float through him. When he turned to Rex, he saw the soldier too looked rather concerned.

“Okay, maybe we can begin to worry about them a bit,” Rex admitted.

Sato then tried to locate the ship’s coordinate to see if it had landed somewhere. But Sato’s blood pressure only increased more when the screen in front of him read  _ “Cannot locate the ship.”  _ But then another message alert showed,  _ “Warning”.  _

Sato and Rex's eyes widened, this showed for sure that the crew was indeed trouble. This was not good, he had known there would be a big risk of sending the crew and Ezra had even convinced them to let him tag along. The Ghost crew was some of the most hunted people in the galaxy and if the Empire had gotten them… Sato dared not think of that. Sato could not bare to think of what Ezra would be going through if the Empire had him.

“I don’t understand? If they can't be located, how can they sent us a message?” Rex questioned if this could be a trap.

“The ship is sending the warning to one location the base, but because the ship is moving, it means the ship can alert us but…”

We cannot go and find them.” Rex revealed to the room.

Sato then got the Comm out and ordered “Attention base, we have a code green scenario. we need all hands to come to the communication center!” With that Sato began to dwell on what could have happened to his crew, his nephew! What could have gone wrong to cause the ship to give off a warning?

* * *

 

“Get the Bridger’s and load them for transport. We are already late for our arrival. Lord Vader doesn’t look mildly at people being late” the Grand Inquisitor barked to The Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, and Kallus.

Both Ahsoka and Kanan got pale when it was mentioned that they were going to see Darth Vader, they could not go up against a Sith, no way they could win.

Ezra froze of the mention of his parents as the two imperials left.

“Where are they?!” Ezra cried out.

“If you had wanted to see them, then you should have joined me than fought against me,” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

Ezra was able to summon what little courage he had as he responded ‘I would not kill Kanan, deal with it!” Ezra cried over the collar that had activated; making the crewmates wince at what pain would be inflicted on him for saying such fighting words. Kanan knew he had to act fast to distract and hopefully he could support Ezra a little bit for what he was about to say.

“Ezra is not a killer. he has something you will never have; a heart.” Kanan spoke up.

The Grand Inquisitor glared at Kanan and suddenly his electric collar sparked to life making Kanan scream. The Grand Inquisitor lifted his arm to hit Ezra and Ezra tried to curl together.

“LEAVE MY CHILD ALONE!” a woman’s voice cut through the courtyard.

Ezra peeked up and opened his mouth trying to form the word.

“Mom, Dad?” Ezra asked in a weak voice like if he spoke any louder, the image of his parents would fade away.

The crew turned around and looked at a woman, that was far to thin, held in binders accompanied by a man who had every inch of his face covered in bruises. Both the man and the woman was fighting hard to get to Ezra but the troopers, Kallus and Seventh Sister held them back. The crew recognized both of them from Ezra’s picture, all through the similar features made it unnecessary to rely on the picture. There was no doubt that these were Ezra’s parents which were being brought into the courtyard by Kallus and Seventh Sister.

“I want to see them” Ezra cried trying to get to them.

“You already have but I might let you talk to them if you behave. Now come on” the Grand Inquisitor snarred.

The Inquisitor grabbed Ezra be the chain before dragging Ezra to the shuttle with the crying child following unwillingly after. Kallus then had two stormtroopers to grab Mira and Ephraim to follow him into the shuttle while both of them screamed in protest. The Seventh Sister then looked at the Fifth Brother.

“Take the crew, I will handle the Jedi” the Seventh Sister.

“You are not my boss,” the Fifth Brother said.

“No, but you know the Grand Inquisitor like to side with me so do it” the Fifth Brother.

The Fifth Brother rolled his eyes as he got out his saber and lit it in front of the remaining crew. The man signaled for a couple of troopers to get the bound crewmates to their feet. Kanan was worried, he did not want to be ‘handled’ by either of them but he was appealed far more by Seventh Sister than Fifth Brother. The fifth Brother was brutal but predictable while Seventh Sister was sadist of the worst kind she thrived on pain.

“Move!” The Fifth Brother ordered.

The crew gave the monster a dark glare before they moved towards the shuttle. Sabine looked back at them with worries and he tried to signal to her to turn her head. Kanan knew they would not want to have contact with each other and if Sabine was seen she would be hit. Yet he could not tell her or he would draw attention to her but it was too late. The Fifth Brother had seen it and smacked her across the face and she cried out in pain.

“Sabine” several voices cried out making Kanan worry more. 

The Fifth Brother seemed irritated and had the troopers push Sabine, Hera, and Zeb forward. As the Fifth brother left with the other’s, Seventh Sister smiled sinisterly and Kanan and Ahsoka. Kanan knew what that meant, Seventh Sister had something in store for them and that meant pain.

“So nice to see you again Kanan, or Caleb, or whatever you go by. It has been some time since you and I talked” the Seventh Sister said sinisterly.

Kanan did not like how his past had been addressed in such a manner, it hurt being reminded of his failure, of his pain.

Kanan then cringed as she looked at the woman’s face “It was a good thing when I did not have to look at you. The day I got away from all three of you was the best day I had in a month. How hard were you punished when I got away?”

Seventh Sister looked blankly at Kanan as she pressed a remote, only this time, Ahsoka cringed to the ground in shocking pain.

Kanan looked at her he did not wish for Ahsoka to experience this level of pain.

Seventh Sister gave him a wicked smile, “The best way to get to your enemy, is to hurt those around them.”

Like The Fifth Brother before her, Seventh too ordered two troopers over to raise the Jedi to his feet to move to the shuttle. Kanan had a problem raising up because the pain in his shoulder, hand, and fingers from the times Fifth Brother had beaten him. Not to mention his body was twitching once in a while because of the electricity had started to take its toll. Ahsoka seemed to struggle as well after the recent shock but he could not help her. As the two was forced to stand up the Seventh Sister ordered two chains she would use to secure them, this would be fun. While she was occupied Kanan leaned to Ahsoka and whispered.

“Be careful of her, she is insane and loves to torture no matter what. Also, make sure to do what they want, they see it as an act of defiance if we don’t no matter the reason” Kanan warned her.

Ahsoka nodded and soon both of them was forced forward as the Seventh Sister got the chains. Even though Kanan did his best to hurry, he was struggling to keep up but he remembers how they treated him if he was to slow. It scared Kanan how fast his mind rolled back into the mindset from the last imprisonment. 

Kanan knew things could get much worse with the Inquisitor’s in charge and right now the physical pain was not as bad as the mental one. The remainder of how he had failed his master and the fact that everyone knew, it ripped in a wound that had never healed. Sabine had offered her sympathy and Zeb ordered the Grand Inquisitor to leave him alone. Yet why bother? He had failed his master and now they knew, he had not intended for them to know of his biggest failure. A slap made him look up.

Seventh Sisters again gave a sinister smile, “Don’t worry, this ride will be quite entertaining.”

The two force user’s looked at the woman with anger, knowing very well what Seventh Sister meant with entertaining.

* * *

 

When Ahsoka and Kanan got onboard they saw how the shuttle was stuffed with their comrades and troops. To their left, they had Zeb, Sabine, and Hera all in binders with the Fifth Brother standing nearby looking at them. Across them were Ezra’s parents; Mira and Ephraim Bridger sitting in binders with Kallus keeping a close eye on them. What worried Kanan was that Ezra or the Grand Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a slap was heard followed by a cry and Kanan recognized painfully the cry as coming from his padawan. It made him realize Ezra was forced to sit up front with the Grand Inquisitor.

“I told you to sit still” the Grand Inquisitor sneered followed by another slap.

The idea of Ezra being up there alone with that monster made his skin crawl, but there was nothing he could do about it, and that made the man’s stomach turn. Kanan had a responsibility to keep his crew safe and he had failed, just like he had failed Depa when she needed him the most. Suddenly Kanan felt a blaster hit his back making him fall to the ground along with Ahsoka before they were grabbed by their necks and pressed to their knees. The Seventh Sister came and grabbed his cuffs and attached a chain which she then latched to a ring in the floor. His shoulder, wrist, and hand exploded in pain as his cuff was dragged close to the ground and he could not withhold a cry of pain over it. The chain forced Kanan to have his hands just a few centimeters above the ground forcing him to remain sitting as he could not raise due to the chain. All of his arms were hurting over the forced position that was hurting his many broken bones. Of course, a mad woman like the Seventh Sister would do such a thing and Ahsoka soon got the same treatment.

* * *

 

As Hera sat in the middle, she first looked at Ahsoka and Kanan was forced to the ground and chained and Kanan cried out making her heartache. It was no doubt because his shoulder, wrist, and hand which had been so brutally assaulted by the Fifth Brother and Grand Inquisitor, how could they? Hera moved her stared and looked at the pair across she couldn’t help but see the people that were Ezra’s parents. The woman by the name Mira was sitting crying with the man Ephraim. Hera was saddened that this was how the woman was reunited with her son. Hera was hoping for the reunion between child and parent to end up much happier. It hurt Hera to know that all this woman wanted was to hold her son.

Hera had to ask her, “Hey,” Hera spoke up to the woman’s attention. It seemed to work for the women looked up at Hera with teary eyes, “Are you-,”

Suddenly Hera felt someone put their hand on her head and force her to bend forward as a hard subject hit her right between her lekku. Pain exploded and stars started to dance in front of her eyes.

“Hera!” she heard Zeb and Sabine call with her in worries but the pain made it hard to focus.

“No talking!” someone was shouting but she did not know who.

Slowly her sight returned and the first thing she saw was Sabine and Zeb looking at her worried. Sabine had a red mark from where the Fifth Brother had hit her and she knew a bruising would be forming soon. Hera realized it had happened when she had looked at Kanan. Where they not even allowed to look at each other without being hit for it? Those bastards clearly did not want to make an escape attempt.

Hera slowly looked to her right and saw that Kanan and Ahsoka looked worried at her from where they were sitting. Kanan looked like he was trying to raise but the chain did not allow it and his pained expression was not just from her being hit but also physical. The differences in how they were treated were startling. It was not fair that they were treated so much worse than the rest of them. Hera then looked at Zeb and Sabine before she looked to her left seeing a stormtrooper raising his blaster and she realized what had happened. Hera glared at the man with frustration, angry that she couldn’t even make sure that the couple they were supposed to rescue was okay.

Just as Hera started to feel the pain lift she heard a slap followed by a small cry from a child and she froze. There was no doubt about it, it was the unmistakable sound of a child being hit, her child being hit by the monster called the Grand Inquisitor.

“I said answer me” Hera could hear the Grand Inquisitor snap followed by another slap.

That made the woman across her start crying hysterically while the man held her as he shed a few tears as well. There was no doubt about it, these were Ezra’s parents. Hera grieved over the parent's situation as well as theirs, it was not fair least of all to Ezra that was now being beaten why the flew at the sound of things.

After seeing how the Inquisitor had tried to hit Ezra with a chain she had for the first time really start understanding the full extent of the torture the Inquisitor’s had put Kanan through. No wonder Ezra had been having nightmares about being with those monsters.

* * *

At the end of the shuttle, Kanan couldn’t help but wonder how they could of let this happen to themselves, to Ezra.

Ahsoka seemed to know what Kanan was thinking, “Hey,” she spoke to him in a whisper, “It will be okay. we’re rebels, we find ways to rebel out of this.”

For a little moment, this cheered Kanan up but he was still surprised she cared about him. How could she when she knew what a coward he was? Alas, the seventh sister came towards them. 

The nasty woman looked back to see her fellow Inquisitors distracted before she eyes the two force user’s with an eager and vengeful glare. Kanan had seen that glare before and he knew it meant at least one of them would end up in pain.

“Oh it has been a long time since I last had fun with you,” Seventh Sister said.

“You have a wicked sense of what fun is” Kanan spat at her.

Seventh Sister snarred before she smiled coldly.

“You always were cute when you were mad,” the Seventh Sister said.

“I have told you. I am not into crazy anymore” Kanan said.

“Then there is just the fun part left” the Seventh Sister.

Suddenly Kanan felt something slam into his mental walls and he realized that the Seventh Sister tried to attack him mentally through the force. It was far different from when the Grand Inquisitor did it. The Grand Inquisitor would simply slam against his walls while Seventh Sister managed to find smaller cracks and widen them. Kana felt his mind being invaded. like the door to his thoughts were being pried open as his mental walls shattered. The collar did not allow him to use the force in any form or way and the torture from trying to stay silent about where Ezra was had taken its toll on him.

Seventh Sister smiled wickedly, “So that is why you ‘don’t do crazy’.”

Kanan cringed at what the sister saw. Kanan knew Hera would be hearing about it at the earliest opportunity the Seventh Sister could gloat about it to it. Kanan cringe at how he had failed at protecting her by not letting Seventh Sister cut into his mind. Kanan’s heart ached over once again failing his crew and his poor padawan. Ahsoka must have noticed this as she tried to give him a small smile.

Seventh Sister chuckled, “You love her? that is so pathetic. You could do so much better.”

This made Kann’s blood boil, hearing such a witch say that about Hera.

“Let's see how far a witch can go,” The Seventh Sister then pried more into Kanan’s mind. Kanan's brain felt like it was splitting, like to would snap in half any second. Suddenly a third party was joining in and Kanan withdrew scared to be attacked further only to recognize the being as Ahsoka. Ahsoka had joined the fight and attacked Seventh Sister as she had focused on him. Suddenly he felt the pressure ease and saw the Seventh Sister sitting on the floor groaning trying to massage her temples and he looked at Ahsoka who had a small smile but also seemed to be in so agony.

Kanan realized that the collar might not suppress Ahsoka’s force ability completely but it still shock her if she used the force. One could hope she could use that to escape and also help her protect herself and the crew. Kanan doubted she could protect him all that much, the Grand Inquisitor had a personal interest in him and he was scheduled for a meeting with Vader which he had no desire to participate in but for all he knew Vader could be on the Star Destroyer ready to meet him. Even so, he sent her a grateful smile only to hear an angry voice running through the shuttle.

“JARRUS!”

* * *

 

At the front of the cargo hold, the Inquisitor looked down at the sniveling boy. The boy’s blue eyes were filled with fears and tears, no doubt as a result of the beatings he had given the boy and fear of more to come. The Inquisitor viewed it as an improvement as fear was needed for the dark side. Yet it was only the start, right now he intended to get the boy turned and he might as well start now.

“You are afraid to be back with my boy and for good reason. I am going to punish you and your pathetic Jedi friend as well as the Ghost crew once I am done with Jarrus” the Grand Inquisitor taunted.

The boy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“No please don’t hurt them” Ezra sobbed.

“You sound like your father, he begged me the same way you just did,” the Inquisitor said.

Ezra looked up at the Grand Inquisitor with surprise and fear.

“Yes, I visited him when he was arrested he kept begging. Yet later he stopped and he started to tell such interesting things about you” the Inquisitor continued.

“No my father would never tell you about me” Ezra defied him.

“Never you say? So he would never tell me how your mother gave you a stuffed loth cat?” the Inquisitor said.

“No …. how … no, no he wouldn’t” Ezra sobbed.

“No…? He told me how you three went up to old communication towers to watch the view of the city” the Inquisitor continued and grinned.

“NO, dad how could you,” Ezra said and the Inquisitor could feel the anger from the boy.

“Oh, he did he even told me they found out you were force sensitive when you levitated your toys into the air as a baby” the Inquisitor pressed on.

“No, no, no, no!” Ezra cried and his anger spill over.

The Inquisitor looked while some of the instruments in the cockpit shatter. Finally, the boy was showing progress. Anger was building up but then the boy looked towards the end of the shuttle where the Jedi was held.

“Kaanan doesn’t want this” the boy mumbled and slowly he let go of his fears. No how was this happening? Then the boy looked at him.

“Kanan doesn’t want me to think like that, I won’t,” Ezra said.

The Inquisitor felt anger flare over this but knew he should keep it under control and instead decided to punish him for it.

“How pathetic.” The man said with such a monotone as he turned on the boy’s collar. Ezra shrieked out in pain until the horrible sensation stopped.

“Remember,” The Inquisitor reminded the child as he twitched, “crying shows signs of pain. Pain must be held within so to not let the enemy get the upper hand. Isn’t that right boy.”

The Pau’n though got no answer. as he looked down, he saw the boy look away from the man.

This did not settle well for the Inquisitor as he grabbed the child by his hair.

“What did I-,” The Inquisitor then froze, in his hand was the child’s hair, but there was more. As he opened his hand he saw to his absolute disgust a beaded braid. A Padawan braid. One with three colors, two colors was what padawans started with which meant the boy had achieved a skill in only a half year. He too had trained the boy in a half year and it had never amounted to anything, how did that pathetic man do it?

Another thought came up. Jarrus had dared to accept the boy (his apprentice) as a padawan. That Jedi gave his apprentice a braid, something you only gave when a master accepted a youngling as a padawan after they had pledged themselves to the Jedi order. The Grand Inquisitor felt his blood boil with anger, how dare that weakling to try and train his apprentice. The boy was shaking in fear as he knew his braid had been discovered, and the boy should be. How dared the boy to seek another master.

Suddenly there were ripples in the force and the Grand Inquisitor dived into the force and felt how the Seventh Sister attacked Kanan. It frustrated him that she was stupid enough to believe he would not discover it. Then he felt Ahsoka Tano join in and he knew he had to stop it. His former student apparently did not realize that harming Tano would resolve in their master having their heads on a plate. While he was at it he would also punish Jarrus. Anger flared up once more as he felt the braid in his hand. The Grand Inquisitor gave it yank but it was done properly and did not come off and only resulted in the boy crying out. The Grand Inquisitor grabbed the boy by the braid and started dragging him along.

“JARRUS!” the Grand Inquisitor shouted.

* * *

 

Ahsoka heard the scream and new that Kanan was in trouble and it frustrated her that she could not do anything but sit next to him chained like she was some kind of loth wolf. Her body was aching from the new shock the collar had given her when she had aided Kanan by using what little access to the force she had. It had been painful but she could not sit ill by while her friend was being attacked by a maniac. The Grand Inquisitor emerged for the first time since they had been forced aboard, he looked furious. The Grand Inquisitor came towards them while dragging Ezra by the hair. How could the Grand Inquisitor justify treating Ezra like that? The poor boy had several marks on his face that could only have gotten there by the Grand Inquisitor hitting him several times. As the Grand Inquisitor headed towards them he stopped in front of the Seventh Sister

And held out his other hand in a force chokehold.

“Foolish child! You really think I would not discover what you were up to” roared the Pau’an, “One of two orders is to not harm Tano! Our Master wants the Torguta unharmed so he may talk to her.”

Such a notion horrified Ahsoka. What would Vader want with her? Why would Vader order his three Inquisitor’s to not harm her? Ahsoka starred as the Seventh Sister was released and felt to the ground gasping for air but she was more worried for Ezra. If the Grand Inquisitor did not release him soon he would not have any hair left.

Kanan spoke up for the child in the Inquisitor’s hold, “Get your hands off him!”

The Inquisitor then raised the child up closer to him, and Kanan understood why the child’s hair was being pulled nearly out of his skull; the braid.

“How dare you Jarrus, you pathetic little weakling?” The Inquisitor snarled as he threw Ezra to the floor hard.

Kanan growled at the man; how dare he treat Ezra that way. If his hands were free, he would be beating the crap out of him. The Grand Inquisitor grabbed Kanan’s throat and pressed.

“Ezra took the oath!” Kanan was barely able to speak in his choke hold, “Ezra wants to be trained to be a Jedi and asked me to teach him because he chose that path!”

After several moments, the Grand Inquisitor released him. Ezra looked at Kanan with fear, he was worried for his friend as he sat gasping on the ground. Ezra could see how his shoulder was not sitting right and his hand and fingers hang in an odd angle held by the cuff that was chained to the floor. Ezra felt sorry for his friend and master, he did not deserve such a cruel treatment.

The Inquisitor correct, “No. You took him from me, and in a futile attempt to teach him a couple of tricks. The boy has one master and that is me and don’t you ever dare claim anything else”

Suddenly the two males looked down as they heard a voice shout, “Kanan is a great teacher, he is better than you! I am proud Kanan is my master”

They two saw Ezra look up at the man with a fire in his eyes. Kanan couldn't help but have his heart swell with pride at Ezra standing up for him. It showed how far the two had come. But his heart then sank to his stomach as the Inquisitor ignited his saber, and raised it in Ezra’s direction. The Grand Inquisitor looked furious, he wanted revenge for that.

“NO!” Kanan and Ahsoka shrieked for the child along with Mira, Ephraim, Zeb, Sabine and Hera that was forced to sit by the Fifth Brother and Kallus. They all felt helpless as Ezra looked away, eyes closed as he felt the heat of the saber come near him.

A sharp pain graced his cheek. It stuns like fire under his eye as tears streamed down his cheek. Ezra though was confused when no other pain seemed to be inflicted upon him. As Ezra opened his eyes, he saw to his shock, his braid now on the floor. Ezra looked up at Kanan in despair, who seemed more relieved that it was just hair and not a child’s head on the floor. Even so, Ezra couldn’t help but know that Kanan was sad that the braid was cut and he wanted to cry over it himself. Ezra had felt proud over his braid and had looked forward to the day Kanan would cut it. The Grand Inquisitor took up the braid and let it float into his lightsaber where it burned to ash in a matter of second.

“No, it was mine. My master gave it to me” Ezra cried.

That had the Grand Inquisitor turned around, made his lightsaber go off and then grabbed Kanana and drew him up from the floor.

“This... man... is... not....your... master...” The Grand Inquisitor said as he slammed his fist against Kanan’s face n as he spoke, leaving him with a black eye and several forming bruises.

The Inquisitor then turned from he looked the boy in the eye.

“Such trivial customs are of no use under my training.”

Ezra couldn’t help it as he replied rather darkly, “I’m not under your training.”

“Yes you are a boy, you only have one master and that is me,” The Grand Inquisitor said before he grabbed Kanan’s should and pressed in making Kanan scream before he continued. “This man didn’t even finish his own training before he ran from his dying master. He can’t teach you anything” The Grand Inquisitor said before he let go and dragged Ezra back towards the cockpit.

Ezra stared back at Kanan who was looking at him with pain and shame in his eyes. Ezra did not care what was said, he just wanted to be with Kanan.

Ezra tried to get back to Kanan but the Grand Inquisitor was far stronger than him.

“No, I don’t want to go with you!” Ezra protested to the awful Pau’an.

“You will do as I say you idiotic brat or I will make you regret it” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

“No Kanan” Ezra cried tugging on the chain.

Ezra wanted to just be with Kanan right then and there, he wanted to hug Kanan and get hugged back. Ezra could feel how much Kanan hurt and he wanted to help him.

“I have had it with you boy” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

Ezra looked up and saw the Grand Inquisitor activate his lightsaber and suddenly he swung it. Ezra ducked but he wasn’t fast enough. Ezra screamed in pain as the lightsaber cut into his skin and down his mid-back. A burning sensation spread from his back and through his body and he cried, it was the back that was always the worst to be cut, the worst to heal. All he wanted was to get away from the pain, it hurt so much. 

Ezra could hear everyone scream in protest but he could not focus on that. Ezra knew it would be best not to cry but right now he was just a 12-year-old child that felt pain. Ezra started crying, he wanted to sit with Kanan and feel his comfort. To have Sabine and Zeb cheering him up. To hug his parents. To have Hera apply something to ease the pain, he did not want to be here. Tears ran down his cheek as he cried over everything, right now he did not care that the Grand Inquisitor would be mad, he just wanted to sit here and cry until he felt better.

“Now come on” the Grand Inquisitor as he dragged Ezra by the hair back to the front.

Ezra was forced forward and away from the people he wanted to be with. As they passed his parents the Inquisitor stopped and let go of Ezra so he could look up at his parents. Ezra looked at his father.

“Ask him if I was lying,” the Inquisitor asked.

Ezra’s eyes filled with tears.

“Did you tell the Inquisitor about me?” Ezra asked with a shaking voice.

Ephraim’s eyes became wide at the question.

“Ezra you have to understand I had to ...” Ephraim began.

“No!” Ezra cried, his stomach sinking at the realization.

“Ezra please” Ephraim tried to explain.

“No how could you!?” Ezra sobbed.

“Ezra ….” Ephraim said.

“Enough now come here,” the Inquisitor said and started dragging Ezra back into the cockpit and out of their line of sight.

Ezra was crying as he caught a glimpse of Kanan that looked at him with eyes full of pain as he disappeared from view.

* * *

 

Kanan looked after the crying Ezra as he disappeared from view. Every fiber in him wanted to go and comfort him. Seeing Ezra being burned with a lightsaber was sitting ill on him and he hated that he could not do anything about it. Even without the force, Kanan could tell everyone was horrified and sad over what they had seen. How could the Grand Inquisitor justify to do that to a child? Yet he could and he did it made him feel sick. 

Suddenly the sound of the engine changed and Kanan felt dread as he realized what that meant. They had arrived at the destination. Kanan could only hope it was not anywhere close to Darth Vader, he had no desire to go close to him. Slowly the shuttle landed. All though as he and Ahsoka was sitting chained on the ground they felt it some more than the rest. All the troopers walked over to their assigned groups and Kallus, Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother turned to see as the Grand Inquisitor emerge with Ezra.

“Now prepare for landing and make sure that everyone is guarded and no one is to run. Lord Vader will have our heads if they run” the Grand Inquisitor said sliding his sight to the two Inquisitors and Kallus.

Kanan saw the troopers came over and pointed their blaster at him. Kanan saw Seventh Sister release the chain making it possible to finally raise, something that his leg had been begging him to do for some time. Slowly all of them was raising as they landed and was brought down the ramp one by one. Several more troopers joined them clearly to make sure they were not going to run.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now is the best time to give you all a warning. fluff and family love will not be occurring for several chapters. a lot of violence and emotional trauma. if that's not for you then do not fear, when that stuff goes down we will post in the comments that we will return to less blood and gore


	32. Pain and Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (Malica) is so sorry because when we published this chapter on fanfiction I forgot to upload it here so slightly delayed here is chapter 32. Also for those might finding the last chapter a bit rough that will continue here. A note will put out when the worst is over.

Overhead the crew heard the familiar noise of engines running high above them. It was to their horror that they saw the Ghost being flown, and landing inside the Star Destroyer.

“YOU FLEW MY SHIP!” Roared Hera, she didn’t even care that she received another smack from a trooper, she was too mad to acknowledge any pain.

Fifth Brother spoke up, “It’s amazing that the piece of crap hadn’t been demolished yet. Must be quite the pilot to keep it in the air.”

“Or perhaps just dumb luck,” Seventh sister hissed.

Hera growled at the two as they gazed on her with wicked eyes.  
The Grand Inquisitor rolled his eyes at his students as they wasted time taunting the twi’lek. The lead Inquisitor then turned to Kallus whom also seemed annoyed the other’s tactics.

“Agent,” The Inquisitor spoke to get Kallus attention, “Have the mechanics do a analysis on the ship?” the Grand Inquisitor asked Kallus.

“Yes sir. They will examine it from top to bottom.” Kallus answered as he stood up straight.

“Good. Any personal belongings is to be sealed and examined later on. Anything with knowledge on the whereabouts of the rebel base are a priority in locating; even if you have to rip the ship apart. I don’t have to remind you that lord Vader wants to know of a   
location when he arrives” the Grand Inquisitor ordered.

“Yes sir,” Kallus said and walked over and talked to the trooper’s to prepare them to infiltrate the Ghost.

Hera looked ready to kill when the Grand Inquisitor turned to them. But Ahsoka was more upset about the message about Vader. It was good news he wasn’t here but bad that he was on his way.

“Load them on. You know which cells to bring them too.” Ordered the Inquisitor.

Ezra was being dragged along as the Grand Inquisitor held him by the chain. There were tear stains down his face and several hand marks on him, indicating that he had been hit a lot on the way to the Star Destroyer. Ezra did not cry but he sniffed a lot and whimpered everytime the Grand Inquisitor glared at him.

“What about those two? The brat and the weakling?” Seventh Sister asked with a expression on her face that spoke of malice and desire for torment.

“I will handle them. The interrogation room should have been made ready and the equipment I demanded should be there. It should be enough to handle those two” the Grand Inquisitor said smiling coldly.

“You can’t be serious!? You are going to interrogate a child, what is wrong with you?” Hera screamed, exploding in anger.

Hera, Mira and Ephraim was looking completely shocked over how they would send a child to interrogation. While Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Ahsoka looked pained over hearing it, they knew better than the rest how much Ezra had already been abused and was so   
sad he would be again.

“It is not like the boy hasn’t had it done before,” the Grand Inquisitor grinned to them.

Zeb lost it he launched at the Grand Inquisitor but was grabbed by the Fifth Brother who tried to force him to the ground; resulting in the two falling on the ground. Despite Zeb being in binder’s, the Lasat was able to smack the fifth brother with his skull right in the gutl. Sabine and Hera also tried to get into the fight but was pushed to the wall by the Seventh Sister using the force. In the chaos that was going on, Kanan tried to reach Ezra but before he could do anything the collar activated and he fell to the ground screaming. Mira and Ephraim desperate to get to their son too attempted to escape the troopers around them as well, but was grabbed by the troopers and pinned down. Ahsoka felt sad over seeing her friends like this, but could find no way to help them but knew it was a fight none of them would win. Suddenly she saw Seventh Sister look at her with glee and felt it as the Seventh Sister used the force to activate the remote to her collar making her falling to the ground in pain. Ahsoka was dimly aware that this was most likely payback for her helping Kanan in the shuttle.

The Grand Inquisitor having enough of the chaos under his watch, bent down and lifted Ezra up from the ground by the hair. Ezra screamed in pain and started crying, kicking as he hung in mid air, making everyone look up at the child.

“Stop!” Hera called from the wall as she stared from where she was. Seeing Ezra crying in such a way made her heart splinter.

“As long as you stop, so will I,” the Grand Inquisitor said as more troopers came running in and surrounded them. The sheer amount of imperials all with blaster pointed at them, crushing the crews hope to stop the Grand Inquisitor’s cruel plan.

“Cease Seventh Sister” the Grand Inquisitor ordered the Seventh Sister making her deactivate the collar relieving Ahsoka who rose to her feet.

Slowly the crew was being dragged to their feet, the Grand Inquisitor simply let go of Ezra that fell and hit the ground. Ezra cried out and had tears running down his cheeks. The crew looked as Kanan was finally relieved from being shocked and two   
stormtroopers forced him to stand all though he began to twitch. Ezra cried as he saw how much pain Kanan was in and how both of them would soon be even worse.

“I have told you before never to cry in presence of others. Just like I have told you not to talk unless spoken to. It is also high time you start calling me masters and finally you will stop displaying pain” the Grand Inquisitor said with anger.

Several of the crew member looked at them with pain in their eyes as Ezra curled together and shivered clearly in anticipation of pain.

“You terrible monster. You are ruining Ezra. Have you any idea how much work we had to put in to try to have him act like a normal child, that it’s okay to be human,” Hera said.

Ezra looked at them with panic as the Inquisitor grinned at them.

“Oh I have trained him as well. The boy is a quick learner. Just watch me. Boy stand still” the Grand Inquisitor snearred.

Everyone stared as Ezra stood completely still and closed his eyes. The silence was broken by a slap as the Grand Inquisitor hit Ezra and the crew shouting ‘No’ in fear for the kid. Ezra sniffed a single time before he quite down despite the forming brues and everyone else looked at him with pain in their eyes.

“How can you do that?” Hera said sadly

“You shouldn’t have wasted your people’s time teaching the boy to behave like an average child. Now I will have to put in the time to have the brat relearning his old lessons,” the Grand Inquisitor sneered at her.

“How can you treat our son like this?” Mira cried.

“Enough of this let us get them seperate. Less crying for one another the better” the Fifth Brother sneered as the Grand Inquisitor nodded.

Ezra and Kanan was forced down one hallway with the Bridger couple while the rest forced away from them. Hera starred after them; the further they were from her, the more her heart began to fall apart with them gone.

SWR

As Zeb and Sabine had their binders removed, they were shoved into their cells right before the cells force shield activated. In frustrated rage, Zeb punched the energy field that was keeping them locked in. Only when the Lasat made contact, the kinetic energy   
send Zeb back into the wall painfully.

Sabine ran over to the man to aid him in standing up. 

As Zeb shook off the pain questioned, “How are we going to get out of this one?”

Sabine looked around and thought of their situation. They were in a imperial cell on a star destroyer, their ship was confiscated by imperial thugs, and they had no way to contact the phoenix fleat for help.

Sabine sighed in despair, “I have no idea.”

“Then we better get an idea. We can’t leave Kanan and Ezra with those….beings. You saw what they did to them before” Zeb reasoned, panicked about what was happening to them at the moment.

Sabine looked at him with a painful expression before she replied with tears in her eyes “I saw it myself Zeb. Poor Ezra; I mean I knew the Empire did horrendous things to him when he was in there custody. But seeing him so scared.... I mean the Inquisitor told   
him to stay still and Ezra did. I … I can’t even imagine how many times he been hit and told that worse was to come if he moved, or just breathed wrong,” Sabine sadly.

“I wish we could do something to protect him, he is a wonderful and kind child, but if we don’t break out and soon there might not be much child of him left. I don’t want to even think what he might do if he get pushed to far. I mean he attacked Kanan the last   
time he was pushed too far” Zeb mumbled worried.

Sabine looked with horror in her face as tears started to show in her eyes. As Sabine dwelled on how helpless she was in their current predicament, Zeb approached the weeping girl. Despite being unable to help the others he could at least help her. So Zeb   
wrapped his massive arms around Sabine to give the girl a comforting hug, that Sabine gratefully welcomed. It was all they could do in the moment to avoid thinking of what was happening to the others.

SWR

At the center of the detention center on the Star Destroyer, in a secure cell came the agonized cries of a young child.

The interrogation room was bigger than most other detention rooms as there was space for equipment. On a table was several knives, empty syringes and an shut down interrogation droid. In the middle there was a pole people could be tied to. A small boy was   
sitting on the floor with his hand in cuffs that was connected by a chain that went to the pole. It prevented the boy from going more than a few steps. Not far from there was in interrogation table with electric bars attached. A fully grown man was locked down on the table staring at the small child with worries while trying to break free from his restraints. At the end of the room a window was, but there was nothing to be seen on the other side. There was only one door into the room and it was guarded by four stormtroopers. Two on the inside and two on the outside. The room was only dimly lit and the temperature was low, making the two human’s shiver from time to time. Only the huge being in black did not seem to be affected by this as he stared at the boy.  
Ezra tossed and turned on the floor as the electric collar kept intensifying as the Fifth Brother turned up the level of the shocking.

“AHH!!” Ezra cried out as he tried in vane to find a form of relief from the metal instrument around his neck.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Kanan hollered from the torture table he was restrained to, fighting to get out of them with all his might. Alas, in his weakened state, he could do nothing to break free. All his effort had only resulted in his   
wrist, hand and shoulder to hurt even more as they had still not been treated after the Fifth Brother and Grand Inquisitor had tried to crush them. The fact that his wrist was bound with metal bands had further contributed to the pain and Kanan would normally   
worry what would happen if he did not get medical help (which was highly unlikely), but he was to focused on Ezra’s pain to fully register or care about his own. Kanan had already been forced to watch several times while the Fifth Brother had merciless used the collar around his poor padawan. Kanan felt it like he died a little every time he was forced to watch and hear his poor padawan cry out in agony.

The Fifth Brother then turned his energy from the boy and held his arm out towards the Jedi. The man then felt his airway restricted, the lack of oxygen began to burn his lungs.

Fifth brother seathed, “All I need is intel of where the rebel cell is. Once we know, the boy will be spared from anymore torment, as you and your comrades.”

Even if Kanan wanted to say anything he could not. The lack of oxygen and his squashed throat made it physical impossible to form any words. Black spots started to appear in his vision and he found it hard to see anything clearly; all though he caught a   
glimpse of Ezra looking terrified at him.

“You are a liar!” Kanan heard Ezra call out. 

Kanan gasped as air returned to his lungs and the spots in his vision started to disappear. When his vision finally had returned fully he stared with worry at Ezra as the Fifth Brother hovered over him. While the shout seemed to distract the brother from strangling him, it had only increased his panic for Ezra.

Kanna saw Ezra on the ground curled up in pain. To the older males surprise, the child summoned enough strength to tell the Fifth Brother, “You all lie to get what you want. The Empire is full of liars, and we won’t tell anything to liars. You hate us, you would never leave us alone even if we told you. You would just beat us up even more so I won’t say anything!”

The Fifth Brother was silent for a moment before he pressed the button again, sending Ezra into shock once more.

“We will see about that boy.” The Fifth Brother speculated as he left the cell, locking the two male’s inside.

As Ezra began to sniffle from his intense shock session, Kanan had to ask, “Ezra? How are you holding up?”

Ezra looked up at the man with teary eyes and shivering from the pain he had experienced as he whispered “Okay” before he in return asked, “How are you?”

Kanan knew Ezra was lying (he could see Ezra practically holding in his desire to cry out in pain) but could not really do much other than accept the lie. Kanan too fought his urge to cry out from the burn, dislocated shoulder, broken vriste that was locked   
down, the broken fingers and the amount of electricity that he had felt; he had to be brave for Ezra. “I’m surviving kid. Can’t let them know anything about the rebellion, right.”

Ezra shook his head slowly and shivered. Kanan desperately wanted to go hug and comfort him but he could not. Kanan struggled once more even though he knew it would not help. It just felt wrong to do nothing while his poor padawan was in need of him.

Kanan sighed over their situation “I’m so sorry Ezra. I did not mean for you to be here. I wished you could have gotten away”

Ezra looked at Kanan and shook his head replying “It is not your fault”

“I should have kept you safe Ezra. I should of insisted that you stay behind with Sato. It is my responsibility to protect you and I failed,” Kanan said softly in despair.

Before any of them could say more the door opened and in came both Fifth Brother and the Grand Inquisitor.

“Ah my apprentice, right where I want you to be” the Grand Inquisitor grinned awfully cheerful.

Ezra looked at him but decided not to speak out, his last punishment at the hands of the Pau’un was still freshy burned into his back and the pain reminded him of what would happen when he disobeyed.

“Now that you are back we can continue your education. Your lesson will be how you break a jedi. I expect you to pay close attention” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“No I won’t. I won’t help you torture Kanan” Ezra cried completely horrified.

“I am your master and I have given you an order boy. You know what happens if you disobey” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

Ezra thought about his options, and while none seemed good, the worst was helping the Grand Inquisitor torture Kanan was out of the question.

“Kanan is my master and I won't help you hurt him” Ezra stood his ground as he scowled the Inquisitor.

“You dare to challenge your master this way” the Grand Inquisitor said full of anger.

“My master is over there, you are not my Master,” Ezra said as he nodded his head towards Kanan which was strapped on the table looking at them with worried eyes.

The Inquisitor unattached Ezra from the pole and grabbed him by the collar and dragged the boy by the hair towards the torture table. Kanan’s heartbeat sped up and looked worried as Ezra hung in mid air only held up by the Grand Inquisitor. The Inquisitor   
held Ezra so close he could almost hold Kanan and he could smell the small but distinctive smell of burned flesh and see the beating’s the man had endured. As their eyes met there was fear in them, out of worry for the other.

“Take a good look at this man. This weekling is your master?!” Inquisitor roared in disgust at the two, “This man who is bound, who I now control with the flick of a finger.”

Just then the Fifth Brother activated the cords who sparkled to life with hot blue electricity.

“NO DON’T!” Ezra screamed only to have the Grand Inquisitor grin and started it.

Kanan screamed, tossed and turned as the electricity went through him

“STOP IT!” Ezra screamed in anger.

The Grand Inquisitor instead of stopping intensified the shock level. The closer he came the closer he could hear Kanan scream louder and he could not bare it. Suddenly his head was pressed against the table next to Kanan’s head and he lost sight of Kanan but the scream became even worse. Ezra struggled but he could not get away as his heart broke into pieces and then he broke.

“I SAID NO!” Ezra managed to scream despite his limited air.

The Grand Inquisitor removed Ezra from the table giving him air to breath as he let the electricity to die down.

“Now my apprentice have you learned your lesson? the Grand Inquisitor asked.

Yet he got no reply as all Ezra did was fight to get away from him ‘Kanan’ he sobbed again and again while Kanan laid gasping at the table having small drops of tears running down his cheeks from the pain.

“If that is your choice then I will learn you how much wrong you are” the Grand Inquisitor sneered.

The electricity began again and Ezra heard Kanan scream anew when he suddenly felt how he hanged weightless before he started levitate closer and close to the electricity.

Suddenly Ezra felt hot warm pain spread through his body as he laid next to Kanan on the table. Their combined screamed of pain filled the room while the pain grew and grew. As Ezra could not bare it any long he fell down on the ground where he started to   
look around. Ezra saw the Grand Inquisitor grin at him as Kanan was finally relieved and laid gasping

“Kanan” Ezra sobbed weakly in worry, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

The Inquisitor approached the kid, “I see you need to be put in your place” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

“Fifth Brother prepare the syringes,” the Grand Inquisitor.

It was then that Kanan and Ezra saw what Fifth Brother was having in his hands. A tube full of liquid that had a angry red color. Both Kanan and Ezra shivered when they saw the tube. Kanan had lost count on how many times the Grand Inquisitor had used that   
particular drug on him the last time he had been his prisoner. Sometimes the Grand Inquisitor had even allowed a group of researchers to observe it to see if they could improve on the serum. The thought being used on him again was not pleasant. Even so pure dread filled him when the Grand Inquisitor added the next words, “start with my apprentice”

Kanan struggled to get lose, he had stop this. The Fifth Brother took a syringe and filled it with the serum and got over to Ezra. Ezra tried crawl away from the Fifth Brother but could not.

“We managed to improve the serum because of Jarrus there so it is now much more painful, and last much longer, Fifth Brother grinned to Ezra that was tugging himself against the pole desperate to get away.

“Get away from him!” Kanan cried out in a futile attempted to stop what was unfolding for his padawan.

The Fifth Brother grabbed Ezra and forced him to hold still as he slammed the syringe into his neck and emptied the liquid into Ezra’s bloodstream before he withdrew and let go. Ezra cried out as the needle exited his skin, the burning sensation already taking a toll

Kanan stared at Ezra, wishing the could comfort him for what he was about to endure but he could not think of anything. It did not take long for the serum to start working. Ezra started to toss and turn on the floor while trying to curl together.

For a short moment Kanan forgot the restraints and launched forward desperate to get to Ezra. Pain spread through his body as the restraints painfully reminded him of where he was and how he could do nothing. Even if neither Kanan nor Ezra could use the force with the collars on, Kanan still felt so much pain for Ezra. Kanna knew exactly what it was like to be injected with that serum, how it made his blood and skin burn in agony. Kanan could almost feel it going on inside him; he wished it was him instead of Ezra’s

“AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Kanan!!!!” Ezra screamed as tried to curl into a ball as he shook his head in all directions in a futile attempt to stop the pain. Kanan felt his insides turn in anxiety seeing the boy he cared for so much in such agony, he had to do something.

“Stop it, he can’t handle it!” Kanan screamed.

“I could stop it” the Grand Inquisitor said standing lazily looking at Ezra. Not caring at all for the small boy which was laying in pain at his feet.

“Then stop it” Kanan said desperately as Ezra released another scream.

“I will so if you tell me the location of the rebel base” the Grand Inquisitor said and grinned to him.

Kanan stared at Ezra as he laid on the ground in so much pain. How could he chose between the boy he cared for and his friends on the base which safety depended on him not telling? Ezra screamed again and he looked with a heavy heart on Ezra. Why was he   
forced with such a terrible decision?

“You wouldn’t stop it even if I told you” Kanan replied.

“Then you will fail him just like you failed your master Caleb” the Grand Inquisitor said.

The reminder of his past failure hurt so much as he looked at his poor padawan laying on the ground crying in pain. Experience told him just what Ezra was going through.

“Anything you want to say Caleb?” Fifth Brother asked.

Kanan glance away from Ezra shortly after he screamed once more. The use of his old name was not something he liked. It reminded him of his failure in the past while he could look at his current failure right in front of his eyes. His failure to protect Ezra.

Kanan looked away from the monsters, knowing very well anything he could say would do nothing to protect his padawan.

Just at that moment, the child’s own dose began to die down. It was still there but was starting to numb down.

“Had enough boy?” the Grand Inquisitor asked.

Ezra looked at him shaking from the pain and his fear.

“Good now you listen. This man over there is nothing but a pathetic failure, he can’t teach you anything. The man has lied to you, he hasn’t even told you his real name is or exactly what a failure he is. You see he was nothing but a padawan himself, he wasn’t even far into his training. This pathetic man can’t teach you what I can, he can’t teach you Vapaad or advanced techniques, so why waste your time with him?” the Grand Inquisitor.

“Wait a minute? You are the one which taught him Vapaad?” Kanan asked from the table.

“Of course. Windu taught the technique to me before he went on and trained Bilaba. Quite ironic is it not?” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Kanan did not know what to say. It was mind blowing to think that he and the Grand Inquisitor shared the teaching of Windu. in truth Kanan would feel a little inferior at the idea that he was never got long enough in his training to be taught Vaapad by Depa, but in the moment he was in too much pain to care.

“Now boy ask him what his real name is. Ask him how he ran from his dying master as a scared little coward” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“Kanan? Is it true?” Ezra asked.

“I am sorry Ezra. I am so sorry. I could not bare to talk about it. My old name was Caleb Dume. I stopped using that name when I left the jedi order behind” Kanan said full of grief, Ezra would deny him for sure after he heard this.

“It’s okay Kanan. I know why you did it” Ezra claimed with a calm understanding tone.

Kanan sent him a grateful smile and his heart leapt with joy over the fact that Ezra would still acknowledge him instead of rejecting him.

“The man lied to you, and you think that is okay?” the Grand Inquisitor questioned in anger.

“Kanan adapted to an imperial ran universe to survive.” Ezra stated with wisdom beyond his years, “I know what it is like to have to leave a life behind to live, I’ve been there, because of you. Kanan had to learn to be alone, and be okay with it. If anything,   
knowing this proves that Kanan is the perfect master for me, because it means me and him are the same.” Ezra then sent a weak smile to Kanan; all the man could do was smile back, touched that his student was stand up for him and his actions to a man that Ezra was terrified by.

Kanan could not have been more proud in this moment but he knew there would be a price to pay for speaking against the Grand Inquisitor.

“Very well boy. Perhaps you will reject him if nothing else than to save him” The Grand Inquisitor said.

The Pau’an then nodded towards the Fifth Brother who took the red syngie. With one hand the brawny Inquisitor held the Jedi’s head down as he used the other to stab the syringe into Kanan’s neck.

Ezra watched in horror as Kanan was being injected with the same syringe he had just endured.

“Master!” Ezra called out to Kanan, fighting his own restraints in a failed attempt to get to Kanan.

The Inquisitor looked towards the boy in anger. How dare the boy call such a failure his master. The Grand Inquisitor had never managed to get the boy to acknowledge him as his master, why would the boy give it so freely to this failure? The jedi needed to pay   
for this. While he was prohibited from killing the man he could let him suffer a tremendous amount of pain. If he went to far he could simply send him to the medics and then continue when he returned. The Grand Inquisitor smiled as the man screamed even more and trashed and turned on the interrogation table, he really enjoyed making the man pay for everything he had done.

Suddenly his focus was taken away from the man much to his dismay when the door opened and the Seventh Sister came in.

“I told you to stay with the prisoners” the Grand Inquisitor said irritated.

“Yes but you want to have her here” the Seventh Sister sneered and made a movement.

Two stormtroopers came dragging the female twi'lek pilot with them.

“Why so?” the Grand Inquisitor said irritated.

“Because she love him, she cares for him and he loves her” Seventh Sister.

“Does he now” the Grand Inquisitor grinned and looked at Kanan.

Kanan could not comprehend what the Inquisitor’s was saying as he squirmed in pain against his restraint as the serum was taking effect, nor how Ezra began to scream and shout his name as the serum began coursing through his veins. Kanan did not even   
see it as Hera was forced through the door or heard her shout, he was to far gone in his pain.

SWR

As they approached their undesired destination, Hera felt it when Seventh Sister pushed her and Ahsoka inside their cell. Unsure of what else to do, Hera went over to Ahsoka.

“Are you okay?” Hera asked as she tried to help Ahsoka to her feets.

“Yeah, are you? I mean it must have hurt when Seventh Sister slammed you to the wall” Ahsoka said.

“It did but not as much as seeing Kanan and Ezra like this” Hera said.

“You should not have tried go against them. It only costed you further pain” Ahsoka said.

“I know but seeing Kanan and Ezra being treated like this. I just lost it” Hera said.

Just then she heard footstep and they saw a pair of stormtroopers. They both looked around and found that Sabine and Zeb was placed in a cell opposite of them. Like them they did not have a door but a force shield that would send back any energy connected with it. Hera and Ahsoka could hear something hard hitting the wall. Hera sighted guessing it was Zeb that had tried to hit the field.

Hera could hear the low sound of Sabine and Zeb talking before the sound of Sabine crying reached her. It was rare for Sabine to cry but she was no doubt frustrated. It was hard not to feel the same knowing what Kanan and Ezra was going through right now. Ahsoka could see the pain in her eyes.

“They will manage Hera. Those two are strong when they are together” Ahsoka pointed out with whatever optimism she had left.

“I know Ahsoka it’s just.... it is just so hard to see them like this. Ezra and Kanan has already suffered so much and now …. now they are back with those people and they will stop at nothing. I am sure both of them is in great pain right now. Those Inquisitors are so cruel that I cannot find the right words to describe them. They treat Kanan like he is some lower being that doesn’t have a right to live. Doesn’t have a right to a decent life” Hera said.

“That is because he doesn’t, he is a jedi. A jedi should not be alive, not under the Empire’s reign.” a cold female voice came from outside the door.

Both Hera and Ahsoka went over to the door and saw Seventh Sister and behind her Zeb and Sabine looked out from their cell as well.

“Being a jedi is illegal. The fact that he is even alive is an insult. After the Grand Inquisitor is done with him, I will have some fun with the him.” the Seventh Sister grinned wickedly.

“You are sick bastards” Hera spat.

“Aww, the jedi’s little twilek lover want to play tough” the Seventh Sister grinned as she mocked Hera.

Hera starred with wide eyes on Seventh Sister, how had she found out this? Zeb and Sabine looked worried at Hera, only Ahsoka seemed unshaken about the fact that Seventh Sister knew.

“Oh I know because I broke into your jedi lover’s mind. I must say he was putting up quite the fight but he can’t compete with me” Seventh Sister said grinning.

“When Kanan is at his top game, he could take you down in a heartbeat. You had to restrain him, cut off his connection with the force to hold him captive and beat him up, how pathetic does that make you?” Ahsoka said speaking up for the first time.

“You want to talk about pathetic? Let me tell you a story about that. You see the last time your jedi friend was here he would not cooperate so he did not get any food for 3 days. When I on the fourth day brought him something he was very hungry, that he   
decided to use the force to get it despite being forced chained. You should have seen how his wrist and angles bleed and how he crawled on all four to get a rotten bread and a glass of water while covered in dirt. If you want to talk about pathetic you can put   
that on the top” Seventh Sister mocked and grinned at their horrified faces.

“You really are as sick as they come” Ahsoka said.

The Seventh Sister glared at Ahsoka and grabbed the remote but Ahsoka was smarter.

“If you do so Darth Vader won’t be pleased, would he?” Ahsoka said with a small smirk.

Ahsoka knew she was taking a gamble; after all this Inquisitor was prone to disobey orders from her superiors. Fortunately, Seventh Sister glared at her but put the remote away.

“I will enjoy it when Lord Vader deals with you personally” Seventh Sister replied bitterly.

Ahsoka looked calmly at Seventh Sister as she replied “I will handle that in due time”

The Seventh Sister glared at her before turning her gaze to Hera.

“It must drive you crazy, not knowing what your jedi’s are enduring?” Seventh Sister questioned.

“We know what happens to people send to interrogation” came the cold answer from Sabine across the hall

The Seventh Sister turned towards Sabine.

“Yes I would imagine you would know exactly what is happening. After all you were once in there interrogating people yourself, weren’t you?” The Seventh Sister asked coldly.

Sabine shuttered at being reminded of her time with the Empire.

“Leave her alone!” Hera snapped.

“Now why would I do that Syndulla? You are hardly in a position to make demands” Seventh Sister replied smirking.

“You leave them alone you hear me? You leave Ezra and Kanan alone as well” Hera hollered in anger, knowing that deep down that the wretched women was right. There was nothing she could do to stop her.

“How cute you care about the brat and the jedi. Well then why don’t you come and watch?” Seventh Sister suggested.

All of them stiffened at that suggestion. The Seventh Sister grabbed a remote and activated it making Ahsoka falling to the ground in pain as electricity went through her. Hera went to Ahsoka but before she had managed to do anything she suddenly felt   
herself being pulled through the room. Hera gave a cry of surprise as an invisible force dragged her out of the cell and slammed her into the wall. Hera heard Zeb and Sabine shouting towards Seventh Sister to leave her alone to no avail, two troopers took over holding her. Hera heard the shield being reactivated as Ahsoka stopped crying. Hera could feel her hands being restrained once again before she was forced away. Hera heard the rest of the crew call after her as she was dragged forward. Hera tried to resist but all it did was earning her slaps in the face. Hera was pretty sore when they stopped in front a guarded door which Seventh Sister entered. In the short moment the door was open she could feel the cold from the room and she shivered. After a short moment the door opened and she was forced into a dimly lit room to watch a terribly sight of Ezra crying and restrained while the Grand Inquisitor smiling over something she realised was Kanan strapped to an interrogation table, where he was trashing, turning and screaming. What had those monsters done to them?

SWR

As Hera was pushed into the cell, Ezra’s eyes bugged out in horror. All Ezra wanted to do was be near her so he could hug her, but the restraints kept him from being near her. Seeing her with them, knowing very well she was about to suffer how they have been, made Ezra’s blood boil in rage. How could they do this to her. All he could do was cry that he now ws getting Hera involved into all this.

The Seventh Sister kicked Hera in the gut, sending her crashing to the ground as she coughed up the air that was forced out of her lung.

“Take a look at the pathetic man you ‘love’” The Seventh Sister said, the last part with such mockery.

Hera looked up in horror at Kanan. Her heart became heavy as she saw Kanna squirming against his restraints, heading tossing as his face became drenched in sweat. Kanan then released an agonised scream telling him about immense pain. Hera couldn’t look away, she was in such shock that her mind went blank at the horror that the man she loved was going through. So much that she barley comprehended the Inquisitors leaving, “We’ll leave you three to think of what you are willing to let each other endure. Remember from now on you hold each others life in your hand. Reject us and the other will suffer. Just then Kanan screamed making the Inquisitor’s grin about how Kanan proved their point.

As the doors were closed once more, this brought Hera’s attention back to the other crew mate.

“Ezra?” Hera called out as she got up to be next to her young crew member.

Hera was grateful of the fact that the Inquisitors did not keep her restrained to one corner.

Ezra kept crying, not registering the women who was approaching him.

Hera got down to her knees to be closer to Ezra.

“Ezra, it’s me,” Hera voiced up.

Ezra then registered how closer the voice was, as he looked up he saw Hera’s kind face. While Kanan screamed even more than before. Seeing her smile down with sympathy on him though only made him feel worse as more tears began streaming down his   
face.

“I’m sorry,” Ezra bellowed out as he lunged himself into Hera’s abdomen for comfort.

With her arms restrained, all Hera could do was rub her chin on top of Ezra’s head, and for Ezra it was enough.

“shush,” Hera hushed the child as she calmly, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Hera stated while Kanan screamed making both of them wince.

As Ezra sat up, he then objected by claiming, “But it’s my fault you guys are here. because they have my mom and dad, you guys came here, and it was a trap and…”

“Hey, hey,” Hera raised her voice to stop the hysterical crying from, “Even of you were not here, we would still be on this mission to save fellow rebels. It’s what we do. We all knew what going on this mission could lead to but we took the risk because that’s   
what we do. So stop feeling guilty, okay?”

Ezra looked up at the twi’lek and knew that her words held truth. Though he could not relieve all the guilt from his actions and existence, it made him feel better that Hera did not view their imprisonment that way.

Ezra nooded.

“Good, now tell me what those monster’s did to you and Kanan.”

As the twilek looked at Kanan’s twitching dying down, all though he still cried out and groaned every once in a while. Ezra told her everything; about being shocked, to both being asked for information and them both refusing in spite of the other’s torment, and the newest torture they were going through now. With Kanan being in the later end of it all.

Hera was furious with this, how could the empire sink so low as to inject such a toxic serum into a child. As she saw Kanna twitch, she couldn’t help but to imagine what Ezra went through.

Hera watched as Kanan continue to toss and turn unable to take how much pain he was in. As she got closer she could see his bruises and black eye but the worst part was how his face was howling with sweet, his eyes closed tight and painful and how he tossed and turned.

“Kanan, please Kanan” Hera called but he gave no indication that he could hear her.

“Wake up Kanan” Hera called and leaned her head into his side as much as the table restrains allowed her to.

All she got was another scream and heard a sniffling. Hera looked back and saw that Ezra was trying to get to them but the chains prevented it. Hera’s heart broke when seeing her sweet child chained like a loth wolf and the man she loved tortured. Unable to do anything for Kanan she went back to Ezra.

“It is okay Ezra” she soothed him as she allowed him to lean into her.

“I don’t want to be here. I just want to go home with you and Kanan and the crew and my parents. I can’t take Kanan and you keep being treated like this” Ezra sobbed.

“We will get out of here somehow Ezra. Just hang in there” Hera said as she brushed his head with he chin. 

Even as she spoke, she had no idea how to get out. Just as Hera’s thoughts were about to turn dark, she saw the eyes of the man she loved open, his twitching stopping; it seemed the serum that caused Kanan so much torment was finally wearing off.

“Hera?” Kanan questioned weakly and hoarse, clearly thinking he was delusional.

Hera looked down at Ezra as he nodded that he would be okay. Hera got up and approached Kanan where he was restrained. Hera could see how pained he was and his wrist was locked down on the table which could not be good. Kanan needed medical help   
with his wrist, fingers and shoulder and instead all he got was torture. Hera could even see how his shoulder was in an even worse angle than before, making her realized the serum had made Kanan thrash so much against the restraints that his shoulder was at a worse angle then before. His black eye had swollen a bit making it more difficult to look out fully and the bruises from the flight was now fully formed on his face. Small tremors ran through his body from time to time, showing that the electricity had done some harm to him. Hera felt sad to see Kanan in such a state, to know he was suffering so much just because he was a jedi.

“I’m right here,” Hera tried to comfort Kanan.

“I’m so sorry,” Kanan weakly spoke with just as much guilt as Ezra had.

Hera rolled her eyes with a weak smile, “Why do both Ezra and you feel so guilty. this is what we all knew could happen.”

“But-,” Kanan began to speak before being cut off by Hera, “Listen, they could be back any minute, so I need you to hear me. No matter what they do, you cannot tell them anything.”

Before Kanan could respond though, the cell door reopened, the Fifth Brother approached Hera, grabbed her by the cuffs, and flung her across the room into the wall. this resulted in the twi’lek hitting the wall quite painfully.

“Hera!” cried out Kanan and Ezra as they wanted to help Hera.

“Jarrus,” The Grand Inquisitor directed to Kanan with a sinister smile on his face. All Kanan could do was glare at the man in disgust for getting Hera involved now.

“It seems you have broken one of the most sacred Jedi codes, ‘to never let yourself get attached.’”

Kanan chuckled (proving a difficult task at the moment because he choked up a bit), “The Jedi code encourages attachments, just as long as you do not let those attachment’s cloud your judgement and goal.” Yet even as he said it he knew the Inquisitor was   
right, in the old order Hera and him would never had been allowed to be so connected and now he had dragged her into this mess.

The Inquisitor chuckled darkly, “Every hipocrate finds a loophole to justify their means.”

Kanan scowled at the man.

The Inquisitor continued as the fifth brother brought out an electric rode, “Perhaps you should have ignored those feelings and what -not. Perhaps then you wouldn’t have gotten this tail-head involved in all of this.”

Kanan was about to speak when he saw Hera smile gently, and nod in content.

Kanan then looked at the Inquisitor, “You should just accept that we won’t tell you anything.”

“We will see about that!” The Inquisitor roared as he took a rod and ignited it into Hera’s abdomen, sending Hera into a crying fit as she was electrocuted.

“Hera!” Ezra cried out. All he could do was sense her pain, how she could not handle it. The Inquisitor just kept at it, over and over again, jabbing it into her.

“This is pointless,” Kanan cried out for his love, “I won’t talk, this gets you nowhere.”

The Seventh Sister came closer to Kanan as she stroke her finger down, “It will get us one less rebel,”

Ezra’s heart skipped a beat, they couldn’t mean that, they couldn’t! Hera couldn’t be killed, she was there for him, and Kanan, she was the comfort for the crew! How could they Inquisitor’s think of taking her away from them from him!’

“NO! Stop!” Ezra called out in anger!

The Seventh Sister began to chuckle, “and what are you going to...to…-”

The seventh Sister’s mind went blank like her face before she finally began bellowing out in pain. this caught the attention of the Inquisitors and Kanan attention as she began to move around distraught, squeezing onto her head like it was about to explode. she moved around so disoriented. that was when the eldest of the group looked to the boy on the floor, his eyes looking at the seventh sister in anger, as his focus was heavily focused on making her suffer.

Kanan understood what was happening, Ezra had tapt into the dark side. Seeing Kanan and Hera suffer was too much for him. Kanan saw how the Inquisitor smiled wickedly at the boy, clearly pleased by what Ezra was doing.

“Finally some progress” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Kanan couldn’t let Ezra get lost in it.

“Ezra!” Kanan cried out, “You know this isn’t right! The dark side should never be used by a jedi. Even if someone you love is suffering, this would not be what they would want. It’s not what you want!”

“They deserve it. They don’t care about us, they deserve to suffer” Ezra sneered his eyes starting to have a golden tint.

“Please Ezra don’t give them what they want” Kanan pleaded.

“Don’t listen boy, you want to, so do it, finish her” the Grand Inquisitor said with a cold smile.

“No Ezra don’t, please” Hera urged. she did not entirely understood what was going on but if Kanan was not happy about then she had to try and help.

“I hate them!” Ezra screamed making the Seventh Sister cry out in pain making the Grand Inquisitor grin.

“Please Ezra don’t end up like them. Look at how the Grand Inquisitor grins, he want you to do so. Do you want to give in to him? Please, for my sake don’t do it” Kanan pleaded.

Ezra’s expression fell as his anger diminished from his eyes, sending Ezra down to the ground as he blacked out, unaware of what was to become next.

Kanan and Hera looked worried as the small child fell unconscious and Seventh Sister slowly started to come through. Hera gulped when the Grand Inquisitor turned to Kanan with hatred in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy we seem to only make it worse. What will happen to Kanan now that he stepped in and stopped it and Ezra out cold.


	33. In the lion's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sory for being so late with the chapter. We should have updated this a long time ago but we forgot so sorry. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, lots of intensity and pain. Therefore the warning is still on.

The Rebel Base was going mad. When word got out that the Ghost had sent a distress signal, those who were best with hacking and tracking did everything they could to locate where the Ghost was. They all wanted their friends back especially the small cute child who had captured their hearts. That would say all but one who was more busy trying to be in everyone's way without them notice. The last task was not difficult as everyone had their thoughts elsewhere.  
Some tracker’s reported that the ship was indeed on a Lothal, but according to some droids sent to scout it out, they were gone by the time they reached the solar system. The base too was gone of any imperial influence. It was almost like no one ever was there.

Sato was pacing in anxiety with Rex sitting at the table alone as they for safety issues had ordered anyone out to not have information spread to the spy. Sato were deep in thoughts when he heard the doorway open.

“Sir,” A rebel scout reported to a panicked Sato, “The Base has been scanned by our scout droid and confirm that everything that was there at one point had been removed. Like no being had ever been there. Not even troopers to stand guard as a precaution.”

“What good is leaving an entire base unguarded?” Sato questioned.

“When there is nothing left to guard.” Rex concluded, “When they captured the crew, they must of moved them to a different location to assure security of the prisoners.”

“And what better form of security than in hyperspace. Where we can’t even track them!”

Sato roared as he slammed his fist on the control panel.  
Just then another rebel soldier came running in.

“Sir! We have a contact from one of our Fulcrums; he says he has news in regard to the Jedi.”

Sato quickly let the rebel by so they could connect the Fulcrum agent to the main control room.  
Just then a voice came in.

“This is Fulcrum MM-55, reporting findings from imperial Star Destroyers of Darth Vader.”

“Report,” Sato ordered rather harshly.

Rex shot him a sight like saying ‘be nice’ but he too looked worried sick.

“This Star Destroyer is currently in route to meet with another Star Destroyer to meet with inquisitors; whom have captured Ghost Crew cell and Fulcrum AT-01. They have been captured with the Voices of Hope serving as a form of bait. What is to become   
of them though is unfortunately on a need to know bases and am unable to access this file.”

“Fulcrum, Where is the ship going to?”

“We are going to a space coordinate. once latched onto the second Star Destroyer, we are to return to hyperspace. I will let you know once a location is confirmed.”

“Stay safe there, and thank you.” Sato signed off as the signal went dead.

The other Rebels in the room sighed in dismay, “The whole thing was a trap.” Sato concluded, “Fulcrum said that the Bridger’s were bait.”

“They didn’t stand a chance,” Rex replied solemnly, “The Empire knew they would come and were ready for them.”

Sato became angered, yet determined, “We need all hands on deck, ready to move out to retrieve them when a location is found. We will need a ship with a medical wing, hyperspace drive, and shields to protect from an imperial attack.”

Rex nodded as he went out to get the ships ready for a attack and rescue while Sato send a short message to Bail Organa. After that Sato could only wait for possible new’s from Fulcrum, Sato hoped that he would receive some good news and soon.

SWR

As the Grand Inquisitor looked onto Kanan, he barked to the Fifth Brother, “Go to the supplies room. It would seem like the boy will need a stronger collar if he can still use the force. Bring the boy along to get him fitted properly.”

With a mumble, the Fifth Brother came over to Ezra, and dragged him out of the cell. The child tried to protest and fight against the man but he just wasn’t strong enough.

“Ezra!?” Kanan cried out in panic. Ezra being taken away from his was more painful than any shock. At least with him, Kanan knew what was going on and did not have his imagination telling him what horrors could be happening to his young padawan.

The Grand Inquisitor then turned to his fellow student, “Sister, follow them and make sure there are no ‘distractions’.”

The sister nooded bitterly as she followed after them the door closing behind them. Kanan looked at the door before he shifted his focus to Hera and the Grand Inquisitor he had to protect Hera for now when the Grand Inquisitor would let them pay for what had just happened.

SWR

As they sat in their cells, Sabine tried to think of every possible way to get them out, but all her thoughts lead back to Kanan and how much agony she had caused him. The memory kept playing in her mind of Kanan screaming as she chose more and more fingers to break. Why? Why did she do something so stupid? Sure she had just wanted to help but the Inquisitor had simply used that to torture Kanan further. To torture Kanan to get back at her. Kanan … Kanan was so much like a father and she had landed him in pain, deep agonizing pain. Kanan would hate her because of that and rightfully so.

Sabine finally sank to the floor and let her head rest on her knees; a sign that she was greatly upset.

Zeb saw this and sat down next to her, and asked, “Sabine?”

Zeb seemed worried when she didn’t seem to acknowledge what he just said. Zeb was going to speak up again when she barely said, “Kanan must hate me.”

Zeb was confused, and thought he must of heard her mumbling wrong,

“What?” Zeb questioned.

Sabine lifted her head as she whipped some rouge tear from her face away “If I hadn’t said anything than Kanan fingers wouldn’t of been broken and he would be in less agony than he is now.”

Zeb understood what Sabine was going through. The young woman felt guilty because she unintentionally caused Kanan’s fingers to break, and to make it worse, she had to pick which ones broke.

“Kanan could never hate you,” Zeb pointed out firmly, “Kanan knows you chose the fingers that could be easiest to fix. Plus if you hadn’t he could of lost them completely.

“Even if he did Kanan would not have landed in this at all if I kept my mouth shut” Sabine said filled with self regret.

Zeb looked at her and shook his head he had to stop that line of thoughts.

“You honestly believe that Sabine? You honestly believe the Inquisitor would nicely have left Kanan alone. The Inquisitor would have went after him anyway he hates Kanan” Zeb tried to argue.

“I could have spared him from additional agony” Sabine snapped.

“Sabine if nothing else count then pay him back by help me break everyone out. Let us stop standing by while they hurt our friends” Zeb said.

Zeb saw that Sabine did seem to consider Zeb’s words and looked up and smiled at him; Zeb smiled at her as well, knowing she did feel better, even if it was just a little bit.

Sabine then flung herself onto Zeb for comfort, as the Lasat wrapped a gentle arm around the girl to help ease her.

That was when they heard squirming coming towards them. 

“Leave me alone!” they heard, resulting in their stomachs to drop when they realized it was Ezra crying.

They two got up and saw through their cell the young Ezra being dragged down by the fifth brother and the Seventh Sister 

“I say we just slice of a limb to get them to talk,” The Seventh Sister stayed so offhandedly.

“We follow orders,” Fifth Brother argued back.

“The Grand Inquisitor i much to focused on this boy I say we get rid of him” the Seventh Sister.

“Then we will have to answer to the Grand Inquisitor and lord Vader” the Fifth Brother making the Seventh Sister stop arguing.

Zeb and Sabine were horrified that Ezra was being dragged down the hall. The boy had a cut on his cheek and everywhere else looked bruised and abused. It made their blood boil.

“Let me go, and leave Kanan and Hera alone!” Ezra cried out in frustration.

“QUIET!” Yelled the Fifth Brother and lifted Ezra up who looked horrified and smacked him hard right across the face that send Ezra right back to the ground.

The Fifth brother was about to hit him again when Zeb roared, “Stay away from him!”

The fifth Brother and Ezra turned to see Zeb and Sabine.

“GUYS!” Ezra hollered and tried to run over to them.

The Fifth Brother though meerley stood tall and grabbed the chain and pulled towards him making Ezra trip over as he was forced to his side. Zeb and Sabine was shocked how it made Ezra almost jump right back up like … like he would be dragged if he   
did not get back up fast enough.

The Fifth Brother spoke to the Sister, “We keep moving, get the boy fitted and we will take another route back to avoid another occurrence.”

Ezra tried to run to them again but the Fifth Brother held the chain short and made sure he did not get close making Ezra cry even more.

“No, NO, NO!!!” Ezra called out once more

“Ezra! EZRA!” Sabine and Zeb yelled in horror for their youngest crewmate treated in such a way. Ezra then was gone. out of sight as they went around the corner.

Zeb slammed his fist into the wall, “KARABAST!” Zeb roared in anger. Zeb repeated the action several times until he felt his own knucles oozing some blood.

As Zeb shook his bloody fist from pain, he saw once more Sabine having sunk down to the floor in despair.  
Zeb couldn’t let Sabine be like this. Zeb knelt down in front of her and told her.

“Remember what I said, we are going to get out and we are going to get them out.”

Sabine laughed darkly, “I don’t see how.”

Sabine-,” Zeb tried to assure her they would, only to be interrupted by her.

“No one knows where we are. The Ghost is under lock down with chopper shut down. They have us captive and are clearly torturing Kanan and Ezra; AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO TO STOP IT!”

Zeb saw how defeated Sabine was, lost in hopelessness. Zeb turned serious and stood up straight as asked her,

“So then you are going to give up than and guarantee there is nothing we can do? In that case please call on the Inquisitor’s I am sure they would like to hear ‘everything’ we have to say.”

Sabine looked angry at Zeb and then thought about his question. She stood up and with fire in her eyes stated, “There has to be someway.”

Zeb smiled at the mandalorians determination.

SWR

Ezra tried as hard as he could to resist the pull of the chain, but his wrist began to scrap and bleed.

“Enough,” The fifth brother gave a huge tug; resulting in Ezra to fall to the floor so head that Ezra’s head bounced off the floor. It was like a rock smacked him right in the head. 

Ezra was about to cry when he saw saw the hot lightsaber blade held above him.

“One tear, and you lose that eye,” the seventh sister threatened almost too eagerly.

Sister!” the Fifth Brother roared, “ We save the boy for Master!”

Ezra looked up in panic as he saw they had stopped in their tracks, and the brother threw the poor child into the room. Ezra gulped as he looked at all the lasers and torture devices around them; it sent a cold shiver all over his body.

“You get to toss him around; don’t see why I can’t have any fun?”

“I discipline Sister, you have a desire to hurt beyond order’s.” The fifth brother spoke darkly to the sister before he turned to find the desired item. Ezra tried to crawl back as much as he could he hit the wall as he saw the brother grab a bigger and darker   
collar. 

“No! Keep away!” Ezra pleaded as he tried to shrink as far away from the brother as possible.

The brother in frustrated silence grabbed Ezra by the hair and latched the cold collar around the young boys thin neck.

Ezra than was dropped to the floor; not even having a moment to acknowledge the high amount of pain through his hip when he was dragged out of the room once more.

Ezra noticed that the way they were taking him was not the way they came, much to his saddened horror. Ezra wanted to see Sabine and Zeb; to see if they could tell him of someway to escape somehow. Someone had to be thinking of an idea to get away   
from the Empire. Anyway. Ezra didn’t think he could last much longer with the Inquisitors, and he knew Kanan couldnt last much longer. 

SWR

The Grand Inquisitor looked at the closed door before turning to the weakling Jarrus.

“HOW! HOW DID YOU STOP THAT!?” The Inquisitor demanded from Kanan as he placed a firm hand on Kanna’s already agonizing shoulder.

“I used this amazing thing called ‘reasoning’,” Kanan stated like it was the most obvious answer.

The Inquisitor pushed more pressure into Kanan’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Kanan!” Hera called out as Kanan winced in pain.

Hera tried to get to Kanan but was thrown against the walls as the Grand Inquisitor used the force on her.

“He...ra” Kanan groaned from the table making the Inquisitor turn to him.

“I almost had him! You will pay for this” the Grand Inquisitor growled.

The Grand Inquisitor then turned on the electric core right next to the table and blue electricity sparked to life and started jumping back and forth between the table making Kanan screamed in pain. Hera trying to settle her painful body that had not taken   
kindly to the impact. Hera knew she had get to Kanan, he was in dire need of help but it took some time before her body did as she wanted to. When the electricity finally died down Kanan was hanging limply in the restrains while gasping for air.

“The boy has only one master and that is me. I will advise you to remember that Jarrus” the Grand Inquisitor said and activated the electricity once again making Kanan scream once more. Hera got up and started to run towards them before she was simply   
pushed into the corner without the Inquisitor even looking at her.

“Now have you learned your lesson?” the Grand Inquisitor asked as he turned off the electricity.

Kanan was twitching on the table, his body becoming too familiar with the shock he was going through. Hera was scared, if they kept this up Kanan would die of a heart attack, no human body could handle such high volumes for long. From the looks of   
things the electricity from the cords was far higher voltage than the collar they had used on him back at the base. Hera did not even want to think about how many times Kanan had already experience it. It took forever before Kanan finally had enough air to even form a reply.

“Ezra asked me to be his master” Kanan said between his gasp.

Hera’ eyes widen as the Grand Inquisitor released Kanan from the table making Kanan fall to the ground as he was unable to hold himself up. Kanan laid on the ground gasping for air while his body tried to curl together. Hera had to help him and moved closer but this time she did not run but moved slower hoping The Grand Inquisitor would be to focused on Kanan until she could stop him. The Grand Inquisitor slammed his right foot to Kanan’s already broken wrist making Kanan scream. Hera could not stop herself she sprinted the last part to them. The Grand Inquisitor moved away leaving Kanan groaning and curling together. The Grand Inquisitor was about to kick Kanan when Hera hit him making him fall to the ground. Hera did not waste any time and sat down and looked over Kanan that was shaking and twitching and had several beatings, broken bones and bruises. Before she could do anything she felt herself being pushed back and suddenly heard a click. As she tried to move her cuffed hands but felt resistance. Hera turned her head and she she had been chained to the pole Ezra had been chained to earlier. Kanan tried to get up but the Grand Inquisitor slammed his foot up on Kanan’s back and then forced him down to the ground.

“I think we should teach you both to stay put,” the Grand Inquisitor grinned and used the force to get a small box out. The box floated over to him and the Grand Inquisitor grabbed it and smiled coldly. Hera got a cold chilling feeling and this, she tried to get forward only for the cuffs to cut into her wrists. Hera looked worried at the box as it was opened and something was taken out.

“Recognize this Caleb?” the Grand Inquisitor teased showing Kanan something.

Hera saw how Kanan lost all color on his face as the ‘thing’ was folded out. It turned out it was a whip and Hera’s heart sank to the floor had Kanan not suffered enough.

“You don’t get it, do you?” the Grand Inquisitor asked as he turned to her.

“You are going to whip him again because you are a mean cruel bastard” Hera spat back.

“Trust me woman, he suffered far worse when I had him last. I once left him in a puddle of his own blood as he tried to protect all of you. You who never came for him but left him to me. Tell me did you even truly care,” the Grand Inquisitor said and showed the whip up close.

Hera felt her skin crawl as she shaw how the whip was filled with old dried blood while hear heart fell at the story. The insult stung extra close as she had been the one ordering the rest to stay put. Yet right now she was more worried over the whip. Hera was not sure what was most disgusting. The thought that the Grand Inquisitor had kept the whip or that she was face to face with an instrument that had costed Kanan such pain.

“I know you want to have another round, but I think we will start with your little lady friend. Hold him and make sure he can watch when I hit her, hard” the Grand Inquisitor shouted to the two troopers that ran over, one forced Kanan down while the other 

held his face. Hera could feel how her right hand loosened from the cuff only to be grabbed and bended by the Grand Inquisitor.

“Leave her alone!” Kanan shouted as he tried to get to her but could not escape the grasp of the troopers.

“You are done flying the Ghost anytime soon” the Grand Inquisitor said as he lifted the whip as he faced her hand before he used the force to guide the whip and let it hit over her hand. Hera screamed as the cut across the hand was made.

“NO” Kanan shouted, “Get away from her!” Kanan’s loud uproar hurt his throat fiercely.

“I have told before Caleb, shut up when I don’t talk to you. I would have thought you have learned that by now. Especially since you had this whip to your back to be taught. Even so I be happy to give you another lesson. You will be begging me to stop   
before I am done with you” The Grand Inquisitor said.

Hera eyes widened and she tried to move forward but she felt how her hand was forced back into the cuff. Hera groaned as she saw the Pau’un going over to Kanan. Hera was scared, Kanan already had endured so much pain and now he would be beaten   
more. Neither of them saw the door go up and the two Inquisitor’s and Ezra enter. Ezra looked at the scene and felt fear.

“Leave my master alone!” Ezra yelled at the monster Pau’an, sounding more brave than he truly was.

“How many times do I have to tell you boy,” The Inquisitor raised his voice in anger, “That disgrace is not YOUR MASTER!”

The Grand Inquisitor raised his whip and Kanan curled together in a futile attempt to protect himself. Ezra tried to get to Kanan but the chain was held by the Fifth Brother that would not let go. Hera looked at Ezra as he saw she was now chained to the   
pole he had been chained to earlier.

“It’s okay Ezra, just look at me” Hera told him as calmly as she could.

Ezra’s eyes became wide with fear, he knew he would never been allowed to look away and he was right.

“If you look away street rat I will beat the jedi until there is nothing left of him” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Ezra dared not cry but wordlessly looked as the Grand Inquisitor had Kanan positioned by the troopers. Ezra watched as the whip was used and a long cut opened in his leg. Kanan screamed and both Hera and Ezra winced. The Grand Inquisitor grinned as he raised the whip again.

“Leave my master alone you nerf-herder,” Ezra sneered.

The Grand Inquisitor turned around and looked furious as he threw the whip and grabbed his lightsaber and activated it and moved over to Ezra.

“You will regret speaking to me in such a manner” the Grand Inquisitor threatened. 

With the red flash coming down on Ezra. As the saber made contact on his skin it burn across his shoulder. The boy cried out in pain as Kanan and Hera looked on, mouths gaped open in horror as they witnessed Ezra wince in pain as blood flooded down   
the child’s thin frame.

“If you cannot get that through your thick skull, then let’s have it be scared into you!”

Kanan couldn’t let this happen to Ezra. For hours, all Ezra has done was stand up for him, empathize with him. Ezra didn’t deserve to be punished for what his master did. Kanan was going to protect Ezra. With every ounce of what little energy he had left,   
Kanan got to his feet, ran to Ezra on his shaking legs, and just as the saber came down, Kanan grabbed Ezra and held him in a protective hold as Kanan’s back took the burning blow.

Ezra was shocked. Yes, he was happy to have Kanan holding him in his arms, but not at the expense of Kanna’s agony. The child saw Kanan hold out a cry through gritted teeth his eyes closing as the pain spread through the body.  
Kanan then opened his eyes and smiled at him. The man raised a weak hand and whipped the tears now mixed with blood on his cheek before the man collapsed from exhaustion and pain.

“Kanan!” Ezra cried as Kanan fell to the ground.

The Grand Inquisitor stood as sighed and turned his lightsaber off, “Fool”

As Hera looked down, she couldn’t bare to see Kanan and Ezra in such pain. Hopefully it would not be any worse than it already was.

The Inquisitors looked at the people in the cell, questioning their next move.

The Grand Inquisitor looked down at the jedi crumpled up on the floor. The Pau’an knew at this rate, the man would be dead, and if he died then he would have to answer to Vader; and that will only lead his head on the chopping block.

“We need to bring a medical droid in here.” Inquisitor announced blankly.

The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister glared at the man like he thought the man had two heads.

“What good will that do?” The Fifth Brother questioned.

“It will keep our Master pleased. Lord Vader wishes to meet them in person. How can he do that when one of them is dead?”

Sister then spoke in, “We are assigned to break them. By getting medics involved we delay any progress in that.”

Grand Inquisitor spoke up with a sinister tone, “Once these minor injuries are dealt with, we can get to back to progressing, with the fire whip.”

Hera’s could feel the blood drain from her face at the thought. The women saw Kanan and Ezra in such torment, such pain. Would they even last a torture as horrific as the fire whip. It made her feel sick that those three was discussing Kanan and Ezra’s   
fate like it was a piece of junk found on the market place. What right had they to treat them like this?

This seemed to spark the Seventh Sister’s interest, “Intriguing.”

Fifth Brother though was not convinced, “Seems to be taking one step forward and two steps back.”

The Grand Inquisitor stated. “We go through as I planned. Better to air on the line of caution the risk any rages from disobeying orders. Brother go get the whip.”

“NO!” Hera shouted in anger, “You can’t use it on them, especially with one of them a child! what kind of people are you?”

The grand Inquisitor let out a sigh of annoyance at Hera before he shouted the Seventh Sister, “Get the Twi’lek out of here; she is not needed.”

The Seventh sister began to argue, “We can still-,”

“SILENCE!” the Inquisitor yelled, “Bring the twilek out, she proved to lead to nothing. Get her out of here.”

The seventh sister growled as she grabbed Hera’s cuffed hand and digged into the open wound making Hera scream as blood ran even faster out of it. The Seventh Sister used the distraction to release her and drag Hera out of the room.

“Let go of me!” Hera hollered, she couldn’t leave them “ You can’t use it on them! You could kill them! Kanan! Ezra!” 

The Seventh Sister not in the mood for an argument threw Hera to the ground as the inquisitor’s lightsaber ignited.

“You need to learn to be silent when we tell you to,” The Seventh Sister said with angered intimidation as the saber was unleashed onto Hera; her eyes closed in an effort to lesson the pain that was coming down onto her.

Alas though it failed as Hera felt the burning sensation right on her lekkus. Her most sensitive appentage right in the middle of her left one. Her only relief was that when she looked up, she saw that her leku was still there but it was covered in warm blood, pouring out of the deep gash above her. However, Hera supposed it was better to have it cut then to not have it at all. This though did not help with the burning sensations as she cried out at the agonizing burn that seemed to seep into her whole head. The pain made Hera dizzy and she found it hard to focus as small black spot appeared in her sight. Before Hera had any real chance to let the pain settle she was being dragged towards the door.

“Kanan! Ezra!” Hera called as she looked at her two boys alive.

“Hera!” Ezra sobbed to her from where he was still held in Kanan’s arms.

Hera was fighting but in her pained and weakened state she could not do much.

“Separate them. I need to decide who gets the whip” the Grand Inquisitor sneered was the last thing she heard before the door was slammed shut.

SWR

In the interrogation room that held the jedi’s there was a window that looked like nothing was behind it but there was. Behind the glass was a smaller room where people could observe what was going on without those on the other side knowing. Indeed   
three humans and a Pau’un was using it. A man and woman was sitting at two chairs which they were restrained to. Both of them had tears running down her cheeks horrified at the scene of their son being electrocuted by the collar that was playing out in front of them and none of them could do anything to stop.

“Stop this please!” the woman shouted for a least the thousandths time.

“Our son is just a child. This abuse will get you nothing,” the man shouted.

“It will end as soon as someone tells us where the location of the rebel base” Kallus told them coldly.

“We have been locked up for the last three years, how would we know anything?” Ephraim said.

“You think I believe such lies and if you won’t tell then this will continue” Kallus said just as their son released another scream.

“Please we don’t know. I swear we don’t know” Ephraim pleaded unable to hear his son cry like that.

“Lies” Kallus spat.

“No agent Kallus they don’t lie they do not know.” Came the voice of the Inquisitor, “However you have something else I want. You see your son cares deeply for you. I will let you see and talk to him if you demand him to tell us where the rebel base is. If   
he tells us than I will permit the three more time with each other. If not...then the last time you ever see him will be hearing your son scream in pain.” the Grand Inquisitor attempted to reason

Mira and Ephraim stared at him before another scream dragged them back to the situation in the other room. The man that was strapped to the interrogation table was screaming for the torture to stop. It was a small comfort that the man protested but did nothing to stop them fell terribly as they watch as the man was first strangled and then Ezra was electrocuted once more before the Fifth Brother left and shortly after entered in their room. Upon seeing the monster that had tortured their son both Mira and Ephraim tried to get out up from their chairs only to be pushed down by Kallus.  
“You monster, how could you treat our son like that!” Mira screamed and Ephraim looking angry.

“Why do we keep these two? Their purpose is served. I say kill them or send them back to prison.” Fifth Brother said irritated.

“No, not just yet. There still maybe be some use of these two.” the Grand Inquisitor spoke firmly.

The Fifth Brother mumbled but the Grand Inquisitor did not get much time to think about it before he signaled him to leave along with him.

“I will let you think about it. It will be your last chance to see him, I would take it if I were you” the Grand Inquisitor said as he left.

Mira and Ephraim looked at each other. The Grand Inquisitor and the Fifth Brother entered the room and the Grand Inquisitor keep referring to Ezra like he was his apprentice, why would he do that? Ezra clearly did not like it either but it was a shock for them when Ezra pointed to the man at the table and proclaimed he was his master. In the transport they had heard the Grand Inquisitor call him Jarrus, saying he was a jedi. How was that possible? The jedi was all but dead. Could it really be that the man was a jedi?

“You don’t think it’s true, do you? About what the man could be?” Mira questioned her husband with some skepticism.

“I don’t know,” Ephraim admitted, “The Inquisitors could be thinking what they want to believe. Or maybe he’s such a notorious rebel that they think is too good to be a normal human. Their kind don’t exist anymore, right?”

“Our son exist? Perhaps he survived the Jedi purge, or maybe this man is a force sensitive who was never trained.”

“Do you honestly think that is possible?” Ephraim questioned his wife.

I don’t know what to believe,” Mira admitted, “Does it matter?”

“Why wouldn’t it matter?” Ephraim wondered in shock.

“Because jedi or not, our son clearly cares for this man; and this man is clearly trying to keep the Inquisitors away from Ezra, even at his own expense. So I don’t think it is important if he is a Jedi or not, he cares about our son and that is all I need to know to trust him.”

Ephraim sighed in content that his wife was right. All that mattered was that this man was clearly a rebel fighting for the same cause they stood for; and more importantly this man has to be the one who saved Ezra from the Empire in the first place. They owed this man everything.

Just as their conversation fell silent, Fifth Brother neared their son and injected him with some sort of serum. Whatever it was, could not be good. The man was trying to get to their son, it seemed like he cared deeply about him as they did. There was a moments of silence before Ezra started to toss and turn and scream in pain.

“Stop it” Ephraim screamed.

“Now why would we do that? The boy is refusing an order” Kallus smirked.

“Please...our son!” Mira screamed terrified as Ezra screamed the name Kanan, was that the man’s name?

The man at the table begged for it stop Mira wished it was her in there comforting her poor son. The man named Kanan seemed to know something the Inquisitor’s wished to know. While the rejection was understandable it was still very hard to see it happening.They could not bare to watch, until Ezra finally came through much to their relief. As the man was injected only for Ezra to scream for his master once again the Grand Inquisitor exploded. Why would he be calling this man his master? Why was the Grand Inquisitor so mad about it? It was confusing to say the least.

As the Inquisitor’s left the room, Mira and Ephraim saw the twi’lek women from before limp towards their son. They had been so focused from their son being hurt that they did not even acknowledge when she came in.Mira saw the woman look down at her son with the same eyes with care just like...her own. As Ezra seemed to awaken, he looked up at the women and burst into tears as he leaned into the woman. 

Mira was both amazed and relieved at the women’s action. This women consoled Ezra like he was her own. Mira wished she was the one offering support to her child, but seeing how this women did what she could not, made her grateful to this stranger who cared for Ezra so well.

The couple though saw how comfortable the boy was with this woman as he began telling her what he and the man he referred to as ‘Kanan’. The women got up to the look at the man as their son nodded.  
It was clear to the married couple that these two were together as well. Ephraim saw the man look up to the women, it reminded him of himself when he looked upon Mira. It was painful for Ephraim to see the poor woman trying to help her partner without any results. It reminded him of how he had watched as Mira was tortured and he had been unable to do anything about it. Just then though the Inquisitors came back and one of them threw the nice women across the hall. both Ezra and the man were not pleased by this as they hollered out.

As the Inquisitors threatened to harm the twi’lek women, Mira winced out in horror. The human female may of never met this ‘Hera’ formally, but she clearly cared for her son, and that was good enough for her to like this woman.  
The couple saw Hera shake her head at Kanan to not say anything, and he did not. This silence from the man though resulted in the electrocution of the women. Mira winced as she could not bare to watch such a woman suffer so; especially with how her son was screaming for it to stop. then to her and Ephraim’s horror, it did begin to stop. They saw their child strangling the evil sister with the force. while it amazed them that their son showed such strength and power, it also scared them to think Ezra could do something so wicked. 

The anger on his face was a horrible sight to watch for them. where was the happy go-lucky son they raised to never hurt anyone?

That was when they heard the man’s voice. The one named Kanan, appeared to be trying to reason with him. slowly, Ezra was calming down until finally, the hatred from his eyes fell, as did he in exhaustion.  
It was a relief to see the hatred removed from their wonderful child’s face but it was disturbing seeing him lying so still. When Ezra did finally wake up a few minutes they were horrified that the evil siblings again were taking Ezra away, for a new shock collar to make it worse.

“Ezra!” they parents cried out in horror as their son was left from their sight and with those dreaded people. Who knows what will happen to Ezra while with those people.

The Grand Inquisitor turned to the man and he looked ready to murder. The question about how was screamed so loud they would have winced if they were any closer. Mira and Ephraim felt sympathy as the Grand Inquisitor tortured the poor man by the name of Kanan gruesomely. Finally the man was released from the table only to be have his hand smashed onto. When the woman tried to argue back, she too got a whipping, and right onto her hand. Mira and Ephraim winced at such agony being on a limb one is so dependent on. The couple couldn’t help but to look away in horror as the Hera woman cried out for Kanan.

Suddenly they heard the door on the other side open once more, and also heard the voice of their son. For the third time they saw their son calling the man Kanan his master. Could it truly be that Ezra had somehow accepted him as his master? How and why? As master of what?

The two then saw the Inquisitor, with anger and annoyance in his eyes approach their son. They then saw the Inquisitor’s Saber, and could do nothing and watch as the sicko sliced into Ezra’s shoulder.

“EZRA!!” screeched the parents as they saw their son now curled up to relieve some tension from his burning shoulder. It seemed that the Inquisitor was about to attempt this form of punishment once more, and all the Bridger’s could do was watch their   
son in agony. 

Their focus on their son though is what made them get caught off guard when the saw the man, Kanan rush to Ezra, acting as the child’s barrier from the hot bladed sword.

As the man collapsed from the pain onto the ground, Mira could not stop her silent tears falling down her face. Not just in empathy for the man’s pain, but in gratitude that this man clearly cared enough for her child to protect him from such foul people like the Inquisitor’s.

Ephraim too felt gratitude for the action of protectiveness this Kanan was showing for his son. Deep down however, a tinge of jealousy emerged because he himself could not be the one to protect Ezra from the Inquisitor, from the Empire, from any of the   
awful things that were happening to him.

The shock of what they witnessed seemed to stun both Bridger’s as before they knew it, they heard the Inquisitors mention the word ‘fire whip’, and the Bridger’s were immediately brought back into reality. 

They heard Hera cry out in protest of the fire whip being used on Kanan and Ezra. The thought too sent a shiver down the parent’s spine. Ephraim unfortunately had some experience with the fire whip, one such mark went down his whole back side. A result of an unsuccessful escape attempt from a prison with a very vengeful director in charge.

“They can’t!” Ephraim cried out in rage at such an idea.

As they couple saw Hera being dragged out, they were left in bafflement. They had to do something to protect their child, anything!

SWR

Mira and Ephraim would have run into the room had they been allowed to but Kallus would have no such thing. They had both started to loothm the ISB agent that showed no empathy with them as he was more interested in results for the Empire than   
caring for anyone around him. The man walked in while they were being forced to wait by the door, both of them had been given a shock collar a painful reminder of their status but right now they did not care. They just wanted to see their wonderful son once again.

Ephraim was supporting Mira but for once she was walking with an eagerness he had not seen in three years. There was no denying that he too was excited but he also felt terribly. The only way they had gained access was by promising to try and   
persuade Ezra to tell where the rebel base was, it would break his heart if they did so.

Finally the door was opened and they were allowed in desperately looking for their son. It did not take long to find him next to the man, Kanan. Ezra had woken up and now stared at them like he was dreaming. They rushed over to him only dimly aware of   
the monster called the Grand Inquisitor telling them they had only 3 minutes before he left.

“Ezra oh darling Ezra” Mira whispered as she scooped him into her arms holding him close.

“Mom?” Ezra whispered as he snuggled into her hold for the first time in 3 years.

“Ezra” Ephraim said as he finally was face to face with his only child.

“Dad” Ezra cried as tears started running down his face.

Ezra tried to give him a hug but could not do it because of his restraints. Ephraim and Mira tried to hug him as much as possible. Suddenly Ezra broke the hug and looked with his father with eyes that was full of pain.

“Why?” he whispered.

Ephraim looked at him unsure what he meant.

“Why did you tell the Inquisitor about me? How could you?” Ezra cried as anger sipped into his voice.

Ephraim looked at his son and his heart broke how could he defend what he had done to his son? Yet he also wanted explain but did not want to scar his son to much.

“I am so sorry Ezra. I did not want to but when he started hurting your mother I could not bare it. Please please don’t be mad. I did not want to I swear Ezra” Ephraim pleaded.

Mira gently stroked Ezra on his bag hoping he would forgive his father but he surprised them by what he said next.

“He electrocuted you didn’t he?” Ezra asked turning to his mother.

“Ezra how-,” Mira gasped as she was about to ask her son how he knew.

“He likes to do that” Ezra mumbled holding his arms around himself like he tried to protect himself from something painful.

Ephraim and Mira was horrified over the implication of the statement but for now they just wanted to be with their son. They hugged him once again as Ezra whispered he forgave Ephraim. None of them wanted to move but they had to.

“Ezra listen to us we don’t have much time. We could only be allowed to see you on the condition we convince you to talk about the rebel base” Ephraim said.

Ezra’s eyes become wide and he tried to move away from them.

“No I can’t” Ezra said starting crying even harder.

Mira and Ephraim was looking at each other, they both knew they might have a chance to persuade him but it would break his heart and make him hurt and feeling betrayed. They had raised their son to do what was right, and now they were forced to choose between that or saving their son.

“Mom, dad why are you doing this” Ezra cried even harder.

Ephraim went down to his son.

“Ezra .. I … I. Listen carefully, we promised to try … we have tried. Do you know an old abandoned rebel base. You could give that and buy us all some more time” Ephraim said in a low voice.

Ezra looked at his father before he brightened up and then looked at his father with small smile on his face before he glanced at the unconscious man in the room.

“Yes then Kanan can rest and we can find a way out of here” Ezra replied back.

Just then the door went up and the Grand Inquisitor came back along with the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother following. The second sister was carrying a whip in her hand while the Fifth Brother was followed by a medic unit.

“Now what would you like to tell me” the Grand Inquisitor said, he seemed angry.

“The .. rebel base is on the coordinates 32.45.721” Ezra said looking down trying to look ashamed.

“I see. Then perhaps you would explain if that is your old base or your current one” the Grand Inquisitor said full of anger.

All three of the Bridger looked horrified at the Grand Inquisitor.

“Did you really think I was so stupid I would leave you alone without keeping an eye on you?” the Grand Inquisitor said.

Diving in to the force he threw Mira and Ephraim at the wall where they hung suspended.

“Mom, Dad!” Ezra screamed.

“I tried to let you do it the easy way but clearly you wish to be just as stubborn as your son” the Grand Inquisitor snapped.

The Inquisitor then moved forward to Ezra.

“I would have thought your father wished to spare you from a fire whip after having experienced it himself” the Inquisitor questioned harshly.

Ezra stared at his father with tears in his eyes.

“I hope you felt it was worth it because it is the last time any of you will ever see each other” the Inquisitor told them in the coldest tone.

The Inquisitor turned to the troopers at the door ordering them to take them to a secure cell.

“EZRA!” The Bridger’s screamed in horror, their eyes pleading to be with their son.

“Mom; Dad!” Ezra screamed as they were forced out of the cell.

Ezra stared at the door as it was closing, would it truly be the last time he saw his parents? It send his stomach into knots.

“Ezra” a raspy voice was heard.

Ezra looked to the left and was relieved with what he saw. Kanan had finally woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We are still in the pain part but at leas the rebels is trying to get the crew back. Yet we better hope they are not to late.


	34. Burning Fire, Burning Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while guys. Sorry about that. This chapter was super fun for us to write. hope you all enjoy, warning of torture fo those with queasy stomachs

Ahsoka sat in her cell, anxiety of what horrors could be happening to her friends filled her mind. Kanan and Ezra were going through the same torment and agony the two had endured months ago, and had just recovered from. Now Hera was with them; clearly the Inquisitors were going to use her to them. Ahsoka knew this could last a while, for Hera was too stubborn to let them talk for her sake. Ahsoka sighed, how had they ended in this mess?

It made Ahsoka sick that she could do nothing but to sit in the cell and wait for the next worst plan the Empire had in store for them. This while the question of who would be interrigotated next troubled her. Of the crew, she hoped Sabine would be spared; she was still so young she should not be involved in such cruelties. It was bad enough Ezra was in their with that monster, Ahsoka could not bare if Sabine was involved too. Ahsoka sighed, for she never felt so guilty as she did right now for getting Ezra and Sabine involved. However, being entrapped by the Empire, there was nothing she could do to help anyone, let alone the youngest crew members.

Ahsoka looked up at the troopers as they passed by her cell. The helplessness was gnawing at her because she could not take the imperials out and free everyone. Her eyes though fell onto the cell right across from hers where Zeb and Sabine remained. They must have sensed her looking at them for they looked at her with worry in their eyes at their current predicament. All Ahsoka could really do was smile at them, with some assurance that they will figure a way out, somehow. At the very least assuring them that she was okay in the current moment. Ahsoka, too restless to sit, walked back and forth between the cell walls. That was when she heard some yelling.

“Let go of me!” Ahsoka heard Hera just outside when she saw the force shield go down, revealing the Seventh sister yanking on Hera when she took off Hera’s cuffs and shoved her into the cell before putting the shield up once more.

The moment Hera fell to the floor however, her hands went straight to her Lekku. Ahsoka rushed to Hera’s aid to look her over.

“Hera?!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she got a close look at Hera. The woman clearly had been attacked; by the way she was twitching, it was obvious her body was recovering from being shocked, possibly repeatedly.

What made Ahsoka wince with empathy for her friend most however, was that Hera was holding onto her lekku for dear life; resulting in blood seeping onto her hand. What was wrong with her? Ahsoka knelt down next to Hera and gently placed a hand onto hers.

“Let me take a look,” Ahsoka insisted. Hera nodded gently in agreement.

With her hands removed, Ahsoka gasped at the gash across Hera’s lekku which was covered in blood. It looked rather deep, indicating it must be causing Hera great pain. Ahsoka heard Zeb growl in anger and Sabine gasped as they saw their captain in such agony. They knew how sensitive twi’leks lekkus were, and how important it was to their anatomy.

“Ashoka!” Sabine hollered in concern, “Is she okay?”

Ahsoka hollered calmly to the other’s, “She will be, no serious damage.” But in reality Ahsoka did not really now if that was true, lekku was very complex part the twi’lek body. The only assurance Ahsoka had was she saw the appendage move a bit, which was a good sign that Hera coud still use it. At least she thought it was until Hera let out a cry of pain and her hands shot up to her lekku again. Ahsoka heard it as Zeb and Sabine called out in worry for Hera, but she could do nothing for them so she focused on Hera instead.

“Here,” Ahsoka offered as she ripped of some of her own shirt in a attempt to bandage up the cut to prevent any form of infection. As Ahsoka wrapped up the woman’s injury, she could feel Hera tremble, upon closer inspection, she saw that her friend was crying.

“Ahsoka,” Hera choked up as Ahsoka finished up wrapping up the lekku wound, “They are doing horrible things to them; shocking, serums, beatings. They can’t handle it, they can’t.”

Hera then began to break down once more; not for her own pain but for Kanan and Ezra.

When Hera’s Lekku moved to show despair, Hera again clung onto them once more to prevent any movement.

Ahsoka couldn’t possibly say anything to make her feel better. Anything like ‘they will be ok’ or ‘we will get out’ would just be an empty promise where nothing could be cemented in fact.

“Hera, what happened?” Ahsoka finally mustered. Desperate to know what was going on with her fellow force-user friends.

Hera took some deep breaths before she began.

“The Inquisitors, when I entered the room Kanan had been drugged. …. Oh Ahsoka he screamed so terribly, the drug caused him such agony. Then the Inquisitor wanted Kanan to talk but he wouldn’t, I couldn’t let him. I got electrocuted, I thought it was   
going to be the end when…” Hera looked down in terror.

“What happened,” Ahsoka urged Hera to continue.

“Ezra stopped it. I don’t know how but he did something to the Seventh Sister. Something I don’t think he was suppose to do because Kanan began to reason with him, asking him to stop, and he finally did.”

“The Dark Side.” Ahsoka realized

“Was that what it was?” Hera questioned, “Ezra looked so angry. It was devastating to see him so worked up... so upset.”

Ahsoka noticed this was past tense, “Did he stop?”

Hera nodded in relief, “Kanan helped him calm down. But then the Inquisitor got mad at Kanan for doing that. Ezra was moved and Kanan was … Kanan was …” Hera was unable to form the words and gently stroke her leku only to feel pain in both her   
hand and leku, making her flinch and Ahsoka noticed the hand for the first time.

“What is wrong with your hand?” Ahsoka questioned in horror.

Hera cradled her injured hand to her and looked away unable to meet Ahsoka’s gaze.

“Hera what is wrong with your hand?” Ahsoka asked again but in a more gentle tone.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she held her injured hand, her breathing uneven as she recalled what had just occurred. Ahsoka noticed that the stress made Hera’s lekku move again making Hera cry out and blood started to stain her makeshift bandage. 

Ahsoka had to get Hera to calm down.

“Take a deep breath Hera, calm down and then you can tell us,” Ahsoka assured her friend.

Hera did as Ahsoka said and took some deep breath before she told.

“It was not enough for the Grand Inquisitor to… punish Kanan. That maniac still had the whip from when he had Kanan the last time. The one … that he used on his back and stomach. I have never seen Kanan so pale. Oh Ahsoka, I think Kanan had a   
flashback from when he saw the whip the first time and the Grand Inquisitor enjoyed it. The Inquisitor used it .. on my hand. Ezra and I was forced to watch as Kanan got a slash in the leg. Ezra yelled at the Inquisitor and when he did, he tried to attack   
Ezra with his Saber.”

Ahsoka could feel her own stomach turn at the pain Hera, Kanan and Ezra experienced.

Hera though was not done and seemed to strain on breathing as she told Ahsoka, “The Inquisitor, looked like he was going to kill him when Kanan...he blocked him. It went right down his back. It was so bad that Kanan passed out.”

Hera shook as she recalled seeing how burned Kanan’s back was.

“Just before I left they talked about using a fire whip on one of them. I got the burn for speaking out against it, but...Ahsoka I don’t think they can make it if that thing is used on them.”

Hera looked so lost, it was too much for Ahsoka to bare, so she only did what she could do and held her in a attempt to comfort her.

Hera cried harder as the women held her, it was all she could do. Gently Ahsoka had laid Hera’s head on her shoulder (making sure her lekku did not get agitated in the process) so Hera could cry her eyes out. Ahsoka again gazed up at the cell across from   
her. it was obvious to tell from the Mandalorians and Lasats angered and horrified face that they could hear what Hera told Ahsoka.

Zeb saw that Sabine went from horrified to pale in pure terror.

“Sabine?” Zeb questioned, worried about how nauseated the girl looked.

“Fire whips Zeb,” Sabine repeated in horror at what Hera just revealed to the room

“Doesn’t sound good.” Zeb admitted. The Lasat had heard the weapon but had never seen it used on another person.

Sabine then turned to Zeb, “Zeb, people have died when used on them! The human body is frail even species stronger than humans have a hard time handling fire whips”

Zeb eyes widened in horror, now understanding why both Sabine and Hera looked so freaked out.

The group were silent for a moment when Zeb brought up the horrible thought, “Who will that nerf-herder use it on?”

Ahsoka spoke up, “No way will Kanan let Ezra near that thing. Kanan protected Ezra once from the Inquisitor, he would do it again.”

“Yeah, but Ezra just gave himself up to the Empire, who knows what crazy thing Ezra will do to protect Kanan.” Hera pointed out with concern.

“They will do anything for the other, “Sabine pointed out, “It’s only a matter of who can get the Inquisitor more agitated first.”

“That is enough. No more talking or you will face our wrath rebel scum” a stormtrooper shouted and raised his blaster in warning.

None of them was all that scared by the troopers threat but since they had Hera’s injury to worry about they did not push it. Instead this made the group think in terror of who would endure such agonizing burning pain in order to spare the other. The   
weapon used on someone could very well be a death sentence, and they could not let that happen. The four had to figure a way out, and now! The only question was how?

SWR

Kanan was laying on the ground with two troopers pointing their blasters at him, a sign for him to not move. All though he was not scared of a few troopers he knew that running would not be a good idea because the Grand Inquisitor was right next to   
Ezra. The monster could hurt him before he even got close to him. Not that Kanan had the energy to run right now, he was incredibly thirsty and in a lot of pain. Kanan therefore waited patiently as the med droid made the analysis all though he hated the   
deja-vu he got from his former imprisonment. Kanan had woken up with Ezra restrained to the pole once again and he caught a glimpse of Ezra parents as they were forced out of the room screaming. It was not a pleasant sight to wake up to, and he   
knew worse was to come. His heart ached at seeing his padawan’s parents ripped away from him and seeing Ezra crying his heart out over the ordeal. Or at least he had until the Inquisitor had threatened to beat him making Ezra stop immediately making   
Kanan realise where Ezra’s resentment about crying came from.

“The patient is extremely dehydrated, his heart is beating very fast from anxiety. The man needs treatment from shocking and beatings, and bacta for the cuts he has on his shoulder, wrist and hand that needs attending to,” the droid said.

Kanan rolled his eyes, like he did not know that.

“Leave the shoulder, wrist and hand be and only give him what he needs to survive; nothing more” the Inquisitor barked at the droid.

The droid injected something into his shoulder and shortly afterwards did his thirst lessoned and his heart started beat slower. Kanan sighed in relief a little bit but knew it was a short stack before his body would be needing more help. The droid intended   
to do more but the Inquisitor deactivated it and pushed it to a corner.

With the fire whip in hand, the Inquisitor wrapped the unignited weapon around his hand.

“Quite the interesting weapon the fire whip,” The Inquisitor taunted the two males as they looked at him with anger. “Can reach high degrees in seconds and cause the most painful of deep scarring. The pain can last for days. That is if one survives that   
long.”

Ezra was scared by what was about to be inflicted onto him; but it was better him than Kanan.

“Seems the only challenge I face is whom to use this weapon on? You certainly both deserve such torment.” The Inquisitor said with a wicked smile.

Kanan knew he could not let that whip near Ezra, but before he could speak up, Ezra in a horrible show of guts did.

“I’m not scared by it!” Ezra tried to put on a brave face, but Kanan could tell by the way Ezra was fighting back tears that the kid was scared.

What made Kanan heart cringe was that Ezra was clearly doing this to protect him; but that was not how it was supposed to go.

The Inquisitor stepped towards the restrained child and drooped the whip done igniting it with the press of the button as he whip became ensnared by flames. Ezra could already feel the heat from it just a few feet away as he pressed himself against the   
pole to get as far away as possible.

“Are you still fearless apprentice.”

Ezra gave him a stern look, Kanan knew that Ezra would not back down. There was only one way to protect Ezra and that would hurt like shit but there was no alternatives. Kanan just hoped that his body was strong enough to endure what would happen.   
The Inquisitor had certainly not been lenient towards him, but anything was better than letting Ezra get hurt. Before the Inquisitor could do anything Kanan hollered,

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull! Ezra is my student! I am his master, GET OVER IT!”

The Inquisitor gazed at Kanan before he turned to the two troopers next to Kanan, “You two positioning the Jedi. I want him tied to the pole. Make sure to leave his back is exposed.”

Kanan sighed in relief, no matter what he was about to endure, it was better him than his padawan. Kanan felt it when the troopers brutally grabbed him and dragged him to the pole, he dared not offer resistance he did not want the Inquisitor to change his mind. Kanan tried to prepare for what was to come.

SWR

As Ahsoka continued to try and tend to Hera (an impossible task with no medical equipment) Hera seemed to have a hard time to stay fully conscious over the pain, at least until they heard crying and screaming from down to the hall. Ahsoka helped Hera over to the door as they saw Kallus and two stormtroopers bringing Ezra’s parents down the hall.

“Please please don’t hurt him. Ezra is just a boy you can’t use a fire whip on him” Mira cried hysterical to Kallus.

“I said move it” Kallus said irritated as the two prisoners was pushed forward.

“Please spare our son we did it not him he is just a child. I will take the punishment” Ephraim begged.

“Enough you two the Grand Inquisitor will decide who is punished but if you don’t move forward I can easily have you punished both of you” Kallus sneared.

This made Mira and Ephraim move forward but when they got to Hera and Ahsokas’ cell Mira looked at them and saw Hera.

“You are ..” Mira began but was pushed forward before she could finish the sentence.

Hera wondered what the woman wanted to say they looked as the two Bridgers was locked into a cell a little further down the hall.

As Kallus walked past them he stopped and grinned at them.

“All those problems just because of brat and a jedi weakling but at least they finally get what they deserve. If I was to bet about who would get the fire whip I would say the jedi, even though the child is in need of some discipline” Kallus smirked.

All of them growled at him as he continued down the hall.

SWR

Ezra saw how the chain was removed from his cuffs allowing him to move around. Even so his 'freedom' lasted only a second as a trooper grabbed him and dragged him to the corner. 

"NO! Leave Kanan alone" Ezra shouted as he saw a trooper raised the chain so it would force Kanan to stand up.

The troopers ripped his shirt from Kanan before they chained his hands above him making the pain in his wrist, hand and shoulder explode. Kanan could feel his legs starting to shake in protest at standing after the whiplash on them. Kanan felt the ice   
cold air and he shivered from both cold, pain and fear. The shirt was the only form of protection he had against it not that it had done all that much but now it was gone. 

Ezra saw the mans back bare, still having scars from the last time he was held captive. Not to mention he noticed how Kanan’s right leg with the whiplash in was shaking like it refused to bare his weight. Tears dripped down his face, knowing that Kanan   
did this to save him from the whip it was like the first time they meet but this was a 100 times worse because he now knew Kanan personally.

Kanan felt how the similarities in the situation was there and he shivered recalling how he had ended up the last time. Kanan was fighting not to let it show but the Inquisitor picked it up through the force and leaned in and whispered.

“You are right to be scared Jarrus. I will let you suffer for that insult and the boy will watch knowing that this is all his fault”. Before moving into position.

“I want you to look closely this is all your fault boy” the Inquisitor said.

Kanan tried to move his head as much as he could as he hollered towards Ezra, “No Ezra … aargh” Kanan started to before screaming as the Inquisitor put pressure on the leg and more blood ran down and out.

Ezra eyes watered over as the Fifth Brother too came into the room with the Seventh Sister in tow. The two looked eager to witness the whip used on Kanan as the Grand Inquisitor stood up again.

“Where is Kallus?” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“We send him to get the Star Destroyer ready for Lord Vader’s arrival, but he was not happy. I can assure you he wanted to be here” the Seventh Sister answered.

“Should we gag him?” the Fifth Brother asked.

“Don’t” Ezra cried unable to think of not even being able to hear Kanan speak to him.

Kanan could do nothing but just wait until they would decide if they would do it to him or not. How he hated being trapped like this.

“No it would be a shame to rob us the sound of him screaming. If we hit hard enough he might even start begging for the pain to end. You have done so before haven’t you Jarrus?” the Inquisitor asked Kanan.

Kanan glared at them not willing to answer.

“I will see for that defiance you will get an extra hard whipping” the Grand Inquisitor said.

The Grand Inquisitor then gave the man and boy an evil grin before handing the whip to the Fifth Brother, “Have the first, go. You know how to leave a mark.”

Ezra could feel himself pale as the Fifth took the whip. The boy saw Kanna prepare for the impact. The Fifth Brother ignited the whip high and the whish of the whip was snapped.

“AWWW!!!” Cried Kanan as he felt the burn go right down his back. smoking flesh began the room, a smell that mad even some of the troopers gag a little. Kanan knees buckled down, the only reason he was not on the floor was because the binder’s were   
keeping him up.

“Ooh isn’t the little jedi weakling sweet. Look at how he cries out after just one lash. I say do it again” Seventh Sister grinned cruelly while Kanan just struggled to get back up and stand fully to not have the chains digging further into his wrist.

“No stop please not another lash” Ezra called from the corner but was totally ignored.

The Inquisitor then grabbed the whip back from the Fifth Brother; much to the younger Inquisitor’s dismay.

“They do say the second whip is the one that burn the most.”

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Ezra roared in a futile attempt to get him away from kanan.

The Inquisitor then gave the child a sinister smile, “Seems I am leaving a type of scar onto you after all!”

As the Inquisitor prepared for another whiplash the skin started turning black where the first whiplash had ended, something that scared Ezra. The Inquisitor then raised his whip and yet again it went to Kanan;s already scolding back!

“AWWWWWW!!” Kanan cried out again, this cry though did seem to be louder than before. Kanan felt his eyes fill with tears from pure agony

“KANAN!” Ezra cried out for his Master. The words though fell on deaf ears for the man seemed to be in such agony the world around him seemed to just disappear.

Everyone could see that Kanan was shaking under the pain.

“Stop it” Ezra cried.

“I say go forward if the brat ask to stop” the Seventh Sister grinned.

Ezra had to do something, he noticed the trooper that was supposed to keep him the corner was to occupied. As the Grand Inquisitor was about to use the whip for the third time when Ezra sprinted forward, he ran faster than ever before and using all his   
weight to tackle the monster and hit him almost in the guts.

The sudden surprise almost knocked the Grand Inquisitor to the ground but he regained the balance and grabbed Ezra before he could help Kanan.

“That boy, was the dumbest thing you could possibly do. Your friend will pay for it now; keep the child still,” the Inquisitor sneered.

The trooper came over and took Ezra from the Inquisitor and held him still as the Inquisitor slammed the whip once again.

“AWWWWWWWWWW” Kanan screamed higher pitched than he ever had before he went limp and the only thing holding him up was the restraints.

“Seems we will need to get something to wake the man up. Can’t have the tortured out cold.”

With that the Inquisitors and troopers left the room, leaving Kanan and Ezra alone in the room.

Ezra saw the skin boiling and forming blisters around the burn marks. The smell of burning flesh almost made Ezra gag. Kanan though was in too much pain to even comprehend how much damage and scaring his back had endured.

“Kanan please wake up” Ezra asked but nothing happened.

Kanan did not stir as his back just continued to boile from the whip. 

“I have to do something.” Ezra whispered to himself. If he did not Kanan could die.

Ezra felt sad and lost until an idea hit him as he remembered, the med droid.

Ezra could get to it, yes his hands were bound but without being attached to anything, he could maneuver.

Despite his body be in agonziging discomfort, he was able to maneuver his cuffs over his legs so his hands were back up front. with more freer hands, Ezra was able to limp to the medical droid, and was easily able to turn it on. 

Ezra was now grateful to Hera for teaching him all about how to work certain droids. With this knowledge under his belt, he was able to easily find the buttons to get the bacta patches onto Kanan.

The droid then wheeled right to Kanan, Ezra followed and saw the droid get to work. The patches seemed to be working the moment it made contact to Kanan’s skin. the cool sensation of the pack began to send goosebumps up Kanan’s spine. The droid   
took off the top pact after a few minutes and much to Ezra’s relief, saw the scar had healed. Yes the mark was there, but it was closed up. The skin was dark from the burn, but it was not smoking, and the wound was closed up now. At least two out of   
three were now, the third was black and despite the patches, it made Ezra scared why it did not seem to work.

As the other patches began to do its work on the two other slash's, Ezra saw Kanan slowly seemed to regain consciousness.

When he heard Kanan moan, Ezra spoke up, “Kanan?”

“Ezra?” Kanan groaned as he began to stand where he was, “Are you okay, did they use it it on you.” Kanan felt like he could kill if Ezra answered yes. Fortunately the child shook his head.

“They left us alone. I was scared that you would….I had to do something. then I remembered the droid, and was able to turn it on and-,”

Kanan sighed, “Kid, the Inquisitor-,”

Ezra hollered, “I don’t care what he does to me! I’m not gonna let you die because of me.”

Kanan could feel himself get better as the droid continued to work on him. His thirst lessened a little and the droid gave him something for the pain and even started to examine his right leg while it waited for the last patches to work. Even so, Kanan worried what would happen when the Inquisitor found out, but he could not deny that he also was grateful for the treatment. Ezra then leaned into the man’s left leg, fearful that this might be the last time he could be this close to Kanan. Kanan only wished that he could hold the kid.

Then the door opened. The Inquisitor stood frozen at the door. As he saw the droid take off the last of the bacta packs and the boy near Kanen, the shock on his face turned to anger.

“What the hell did you do!?” The Inquisitor roared as he raced towards Ezra, grabbed him and held him up holding him by the collar before throwing Ezra across the room, the boy ended up hitting his head heard agtiant the metal walling, knocking the boy   
out.

“Ezra!” Kanan cried out, fighting against his restraint to see what that beast did to Ezra.

“You dare use my medical droid, against my orders!” The Inquisitor roared at the out cold child.

“Leave him alone!” Kanan said from the pole.

The Inquisitor slammed his fist into Kanan’s back making contact with the blister that was still there. Kanan went screaming once again as the blister broke. The Inquisitor was folding out the whip for another blow when his comm went off.

“The Grand Inquisitor here” the Inquisitor spoke.

“Sir Lord Vader’s flagship has just arrived he is coming aboard very soon” a voice said.

“I will come immediately” the Grand Inquisitor said.

“I would seem I can’t give you beating you and the boy deserve just yet but I will Jarrus. I promise you I will give it to you, whatever is left of you after Vader is done” the Inquisitor sneered as he pressed in on Kanan’s shoulder.

As the Inquisitor left Kanan tried to get a look at Ezra.

“Ezra please wake up kid, please!”

Kanan kept shouting his name over and over again, but the child just would not wake up, scaring Kanan more than any whip could, even more than the threat of meeting Darth Vader did. Because if anything happened to Ezra, he was not sure he could   
survive losing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it is not looking good. Kanan, Ezra, Vader, the Inquisitors and possibly Ahsoka in the same room won't be good


End file.
